Time Will tell
by Kenuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Co. are forced into going to kagome's time to escape death,lots of fluff...starts out as PG-13...the last chaps will end up being Nc-17
1. Nightmares

Hello my friends….this is my first fanfic . Please review and please I will take criticism, besides I believe that even if it is bad that means it will get better…right?  
  
Anyway please enjoy. Oh yeah Inuyasha is not mine but he did let me rub his doggy ears …sshhh. Don't tell Kagome…okay?  
  
Chapter one: Nightmares   
  
"Oh my Kami no………..Please don't do this…….Don't let this happen…..Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kirara! Inuyasha! Oh Kami please help them, I can't reach them, why can't I? INUYASHA RUN!!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped from the her desk and found herself dripping wet and screaming at the top of her lungs. Not grasping what was going on as of yet, she grabbed herself by her chest and felt her heartbeat beating rapidly. She could hardly catch her breath as her eyes were wide open and tears were pouring down her face. She couldn't believe the kind of dream that she just had….no it wasn't a dream.... it was more like a nightmare.  
  
She finally started to calm her breathing down while looking out her bedroom window, watching the first snow trickle down for the winter season. Kagome went to her thoughts 'How could I be sweating so bad, especially if it's starting to get cold outside.' She looked down to make sure she was wearing her winter attire, a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She turned her attention back to the window and spoke softly "I wonder how the others are doing back in the Sengoku Jidai era?"   
  
After a few minutes of her little daydream episode, she sleepily glanced over to her alarm clock, that was laying next to her bed as it said 4:30 A.M. She was only napping for about an hour. She was trying to study for her end of the year exams, better late than never right? 'No wonder I was having bad dreams …' she thought to herself. 'I only slept for about an hour for the past two days. Oh boy, what am I gonna do?' Kagome raised her arms over her head to stretch and rubbed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to forget her bad experience and continue her studying  
  
"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" as a concerned Souta knocked on the door to see if his big sister was okay.  
  
Kagome let out a little sigh and said that she was alright, she just had a bad dream."Hai Nee-chan….gomen…if you need anything just let me know, okay?"   
  
"Un Souta …I will let you know." She heard his footsteps slowly walk away from the bedroom door and muddered to herself 'Finally, I can go back to studying.'  
  
After about two hours, Kagome noticed that she could not keep her eyes open and started to rub them. The miko tried so hard to keep her mind on her work but it was getting to the point to where it was too diffucult to even stay awake. She thought that maybe she catch a couple of winks on her desk… if she went to her bed she would sleep all day.... she just couldn't do that. Kagome stretched over to her alarm clock and set it for a couple of hours. Kagome crossed her arms on top of her desk and snuggled her head into them, hoping to catch a little nap. She was so tired....so tired that as soon she closed her eyes, she passed out. Talk about a fast sleeper!  
  
"Oh Kami..... no please! Don't let this happen….please help them….NO INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Oh heavens no….Kagome jumped from her desk a second time. She couldn't believe that she had that awful dream again. Sweat was pouring down her face, worse than last time. "Why did I have that dream again?……Does it actually mean something?…….It can't happen, can it?….. There has to be a reason!" This time Kagome did not calm down, she knew for some reason that dream was going to happen but.... what was she going to do about it? She had to go see the others just to make sure they would be alright. Without another thought, Kagome ran down stairs and flung the front door open. The miko didn't care about her own well being at the time as she stumbled outside with no jacket or shoes toward the Bone Eaters Well. It dawned on her that she couldn't go back, not without the jewel shards.... Duh. Of course she wasn't thinking clearly, she was just worried about her friends. Frantically, she ran back to the house in search of her little bottle of shards, that her and her friends had worked so hard for.  
  
She ran back up to her room, pushed the door open and went to her desk to find her bottle. To no avail there was none. Okay, maybe she dropped it somewhere while she was napping. Ten minutes later and still no bottle of shards. "Well okay, calm down Kagome, maybe I can see if I can sense the shards, right? That should be no problem." She explained to herself as she attempted to clear her head.  
  
Her powers of being a Miko has increased dramatically over the past two in a half years. No one knows about it, not even Inuyasha. Kagome was afraid to tell anyone about her new found powers,because of the simple fact of Naraku.... if that 'monster' caught wind about it who knows what he'd do. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the whereabouts of where the shards could be, but try as she might, she couldn't find them.  
  
She thought to herself 'What am I gonna do now? I know my friends are in serious danger, and I have no way of knowing if they are okay or not! Think Kagome….Think! The Goshinboku! …It can work can't it? Yes it has too.' She did it once before when the Time tree plugged up the Bone Eaters Well. (For reference that incident happened in the first Inuyasha movie) But, she had jewel shards during that time. We will soon see!  
  
She frantically ran back outside, again with no coat or shoes and reached the Goshinboku. She placed her hands on the bark of the tree and pleaded "Inuyasha, please hear me………..  
  
Okay Study time… Do we know our Japanese?  
  
Here's a little overview….  
  
Nee-chan: sister   
  
Miko: priestess (there are 3 types of mikos-'pure' as in virgin, dark and live)   
  
Un: Yes or acknowledgement (I was informed that girls under the age of 18 would say 'un' Instead of 'Hai')  
  
Goshinboku: The sacred tree/Time tree  
  
Gomen:sorry  
  
Sengoku Jidai: The Feudal Era  
  
Second chapter is coming up ….here we go!.. 


	2. Dream Becomes Reality

Welcome back my friends, to the show that never ends…well you know the rest. Here's chapter 2 and oh yeah…Inuyasha is not mine and Kagome found out that I played with his ears…oh boy I'm in trouble.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I will be updating about 3 days a week, any suggestions? Let me know!  
  
Chapter 2: Dream Becomes Reality  
  
About 500 years back into the Sengoku Jidai, our ever faithful hanyou was hanging around the Bone Eaters Well (waiting patiently in his own little way) for Kagome to show up. Sitting, crossing his legs and folding his arms under into his haori, he was leaning against the well cursing under his breath. "It's been two days…." he talked to himself grumbling and tapping his claw on his arm. "Since that baka woman left so that she could study for those exams….or whatever they are called." His puppy dog ears were pinned back in distaste "I hate having to wait…I should go to check on her and drag her back." He contemplated this for a about a couple of minutes and almost forgot that he'd promised not to go back there so that she could concentrate on her studying….or whatever she called it. "GRRRRR…….well she did promise to bring me some ramen the next time she comes back. He started to grin at the thought of his little snack. "But, if she forgets, I'll just have to put her in her place."   
  
His ears perked back up as he picked himself up off the ground and thought that there is no use waiting by the well. He decided to go back to the village and see if he can grab a bite to eat from old Kaede, just the thought of his ramen always made his stomach rumble.  
  
As he started to stroll away from the well, he stuck his nose in the air and smelled something familiar. 'Not youkai…….smelled nicer than youkai.' he thought. His ears perked up again as he sensed something strange. It was coming from the opposite direction he was going. 'The well?' he thought, 'no not the well. The Goshinboku? No… wait… Hai! But nazi nani?'  
  
As fast as his legs could take him, he arrived at the clearance where the tree was and stopped as fast as he started. He was in so much awe at what he was witnessing. The Goshinboku had a beautiful, yet peaceful glow to it as if the gods have blessed the tree itself. Right next to the tree was a figure he knew all too well, no wonder the smell was so familiar, it was Kagome. 'But, how can I smell her when she really isn't here and why is she channeling me through the tree?' he thought to himself. The figure looked up to him and smiled softly.   
  
"Inuyasha…can you see and here me?" Kagome replied.  
  
Shaking his head back to reality and closing up his gawking mouth, he finally replied "Hai.... I'm right here….hey wait a minute! Why don't you have the jewel shards and why are you channeling me through the Goshinboku?" acting as if he was upset to hide his embarrassment. He crossed his arms and replied "I thought you had to study....."  
  
"Inuyasha please…listen to me, it's a long story…please I'll explain later." Tears were coming from her blue-grey eyes. She tried to hide them but Inuyasha could already smell the salt water, still wondering how he could smell them from 500 years into the future.  
  
"Gomenasai Inuyasha……I had to make sure you were alright….. I need you to do something….and quickly!" His eyes widened open as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Kagome..." he replied. "Please don't cry…you know I hate it when you cry….." he shook his head at the thought of seeing her tears....it made him sick seeing a woman cry. "Anyway…...what do you need me to do?"  
  
Trying to hold her composure she told him that he needed to get Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara out from the village as quick as possible. Before she could finish, he interrupted and said "Keh,….what for?'  
  
"Inuyasha…please…" she staggered as her breathing got heavier every time she attempted to talk. Now he was worried, he felt ashamed.....he didn't know why he would say such things to upset her. Looking at Kagome with his golden, amber eyes, he knelt down next to her and tried to touch her shoulder but couldn't. Duh, that's right the time difference. Still looking at her with regret he said to her "Okay Kagome, please finish."  
  
She told him to go and get their friends and bring them back to the Goshinboku so that she could explain everything. He looked at her with so much concern, but she didn't want anymore time wasted. Kagome pleaded "Please Inuyasha.... hurry!"  
  
He nodded his head in response and said "Okay Kagome...." As quick as he could, he rushed through the trees and bushes and finally made it to where the village was. Not talking or looking at anyone, he flew by all the villagers and made it to Kaedes hut. With a giant gust of wind, he pretty much blew his friends away as he rushed into the small house. "Oh my Sango, look at what the dogs dragged in!" Miroku replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up Monk!" Inuyasha barked back at him. Out of breath, he didn't realize on how fast he was going. He spoke out loudly "I need you all to come with me to the Goshinboku." Shippo squinted his eyes and asked "Oh really, and why should we Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and said "You had better come with me now you baka or I'll rip out your heart and make you eat!" The kitsune looked at him bugged eyed and thought to himself that he'd better listen to him or he probably would. Stuttering, Shippo said "O..O...O...O...O...O...O...O...Okay Inuyasha whatever you say."  
  
Inuyasha placed Shippo on his shoulder and turned around to wait for the others. Sango and Miroku were freaked out as well but thought it best not to say anything. Without a word, Sango signaled for Kirara as it transformed into its demon cat form. Miroku climbed on first so that he could help Sango up and of course cop an easy feel on her rear, but before he could she looked back at him and gave him a cold stare. He smiled back at her, rubbing the back of his head and thinking 'Okay maybe later.' as he sighed silently to himself.  
  
"Okay lets GO!" Inuyasha replied. He ran back with much velocity, back to the Goshinboku. He didn't look back at his friends, but he knew they were right behind him. As Miroku, Sango and Kirara caught up with Inuyasha they found the entrance way to the Goshinboku. As they were coming through the clearing, they were also amazed at what they saw. The tree still had the same beautiful glow when he left it and kneeling next to the tree was Kagome. Unfortunately, she was getting worse. Even with an exhausted looking face she was still able to smile, knowing her friends were there with her.  
  
"Kagome-chan..?" Sango said. "Are you alright?" Sango couldn't help but worry about her almost sister breathing heavy, it made her feel sick to her stomach. Inuyasha leaned down to her level, with a concerned look in his eyes and said "Okay Kagome, now what?" She smiled at Inuyasha trying to speak, but before she could she sensed some terrible presence coming their way. It was hard to describe but very familiar. It was an immense thick, purple fog. It was so horrible.....terrible! Kagome could actually taste it coming and as it made her lungs burn. With terror in her eyes, all she could say was "Oh Kami No…. My nightmare is coming True!"  
  
All right kiddies end of chapter 2. It's quiz time. Here we go!  
  
Hanyou: half demon half human   
  
Sengoku Jidai: Inuyasha's time/ Feudal Era  
  
Haori: Shirt of the male kimono  
  
Baka: Idiot   
  
Kitsune: fox demon (Shippo)  
  
Gomenasai: I am sorry  
  
Nazi Nani: How and why 


	3. Too Close For Comfort

Hello and welcome back. Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Of course Inuyasha is not mine, but he did come back to see me again. Something about liking it when I rubbed his doggy ears. Oh boy, I created a monster! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Too Close For Comfort  
  
So much fear was in Kagome's eyes as she witnessed what was unfolding in front of her. This immense, thick purple fog was coming toward her friends at an alarming rate that she couldn't respond fast enough to warn them. Even Inuyasha couldn't sense it before it was too late. The only thing that popped in her mind was 'I gotta save them before they are swallowed up!'  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, tapping into her spiritual powers to place a barrier around her beloved friends before they were consumed. The others were standing there in bewilderment as to what they were witnessing, they saw the same barrier that was around the tree now surrounding them. Yes, it was a warm feeling to be inside the barrier, but the outside of the barrier was a living hell. As everyone was looking around, everything that was in the fogs path was disintegrating..... trees, plants and even the animals. It's as if every thing around them was screaming in pain, but there was nothing they could do about it. Such a sickening sight to behold! Miroku actually withered in pain as to what he was watching, he could feel the 'death' of everything that was around him. No houshi, not even the expertly trained monks can stomach the intensity of the evil. The only thing that Miroku could do was fall to his knees and pray to Buddha. Sango and Shippo were holding on to each other, Sango watching in fear and covering Shippo's eyes. It's bad enough that she was seeing this she didn't want Shippo to behold it as well.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome and wondered how she was able to do this, especially without jewel shards. It didn't matter. His main concern was her and nothing else at that point in time.  
  
With Kagome trying to concentrate she started to think to herself 'I can't keep this up much longer…I've almost used up all my power just to keep the barrier going.' She opened her eyes and met the stare of the hanyou who was still worrying about her safety. She started to speak…it was faint but Inuyasha was able to hear every word she was saying. "Inuyasha take the others to the well…..hurry!" he nodded at her as to respond and grabbed the others, Sango on his back, Shippo on his shoulder and Miroku……well lets just say he was pretty much dragging him….but he didn't forget about him. The group was all amazed on how Inuyasha was able to carry them all especially at the speed he was going. The only problem he had was trying to find the well in the intense fog, but before he could even think about that he tripped on something. Dropping everyone and falling on his head.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his sore head, shook his off his pain and saw what he'd tripped on. "Gee, how convient!" he said to himself with disgust in his voice. Before anyone questioned Inuyasha, he scooped everyone back up and jumped on the lip of the well. He knew what to do but had a thought that what if they all couldn't all go back to her time? He knew he could and also Kagome with her jewel shards but, the others have never been able to go back there. Even with jewel shards it was impossible, only him and Kagome were somehow connected with the well.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that the barrier around them was starting to weaken and screamed out loud "Oh Heavens no….Kagome what am I suppose to do?"  
  
Shocked at what she sensed and heard, she yelled as loud as she could "Jump now Inuyasha!" Without another thought, he jumped into the well, with the others clenching on to his haori. The familiar feeling of falling and black surrounded the group, they have never experienced anything like it before. Sango and Miroku got a kick out of it, but …well Shippo closed his eyes, guess he was just too scared.  
  
They finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel (literally speaking), and before they knew it they fell on top of one another at the bottom of the Bone Earters Well. It was just one big bundle of a mess. Inuyasha was at the bottom of the clustered bodies, grumbling out loud "Grrrr….get off of me, I have to go check on Kagome!" He jumped with one giant leap, not realizing that Shippo was hanging on to the back of his hair. Shippo screamed "Wait Inuyasha!" practically crying his eyes out.  
  
Sango and Miroku were laying at the bottom of the well not concieving on what is happening as of yet, Sango replied "Are we at Kagome-chan's time period Houshi-sama?" Miroku stood up and dusted off his robe and answered "I would imagine so. Inuyasha did jump out of here in a hurry. He probably picked up her scent as soon he fell through the well. We'd had better go check ourselves." Sango agreed and looked to Kirara "Come on Kirara lets go." Kirara transformed back into its demon cat form and waited for Sango and Miroku to climb on. Kirara jumped up with great speed to get out of the well and to catch up with Inuyasha. As Kirara emerged through the top, they saw a building surrounding the well. Miroku replied "They must have built a shrine to protect others from the well, at least we know now that we are in Kagome-sama's time." Sango told Kirara to bring them down by the entrance so that she could open the door. Sango jumped off Kirara slowly and walked toward the entrance of the shrine. She opened the door, walked down to the first step of the shrine and just stood there. She was overwhelmed by the view. As she was gawking at her surroundings, Kirara came out with Miroku and yes, he gasped at what he witnessed as well.   
  
There was blanket of snow covering the ground in front of them as the snow was falling like cheery blossoms in the Spring time. Sango shook her head, trying to think of the matter at hand. She looked at the glistening snow in front of her and saw Inuyasha's footprints. Sango replied "We have to catch up with Inuyasha, I'm very worried about Kagome-chan!" Miroku nodded and helped Sango get back up on Kirara.   
  
As soon as the others caught up with Inuyasha, they noticed he was looking down at the Goshinboku and leaning against the tree was Kagome. She was so weak that the only thing that she could do was smile at her friends and say "Thank goodness….my friends. You are okay." As she was talking, tears were running down her face. She was so relieved that everyone made it safely to her time period.  
  
The barrier started to dissipate, Kagome let go of the Gohinboku and fell from the spot she was at. Inuyasha leaned down as quick as he could to catch her. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and the rest of her body over the other arm. He picked her up to put her on top of his lap to get a better look at her to make sure she was okay. Exhausted from her ordeal, she looked up at her savior. Kagome reached her hand out to touch his face. She was thinking that he wasn't really there that it was just her imagination. Kagome's frail hand felt icy cold to the touch and Inuyasha flintched in reation. Kagome touched his cheek , her hand felt his warmth and smiled with a sigh of relief. Looking into his eyes she said softly "My…. Koushi." Inuyasha was a little surprised at what he heard but didn't think anything of it and replied back to her "Hai.... my Koushi, I am here."After he repeated those same words, her body grew limp in his arms. Kagome dropped her hand from his face and closed her eyes, falling into a state of deep sleep. Without looking at the others behind him, Inuyasha held Kagome as close as he could to his chest, holding her as long as he could. He buried his face in to her hair and sighed a sigh of relief, having her scent reach his nose once again. Just knowing she was safe in his arms made it all worth while.  
  
The others stood there…..not saying a word as they were overjoyed at the scene. They never seen Inuyasha show so much affection to Kagome as long as they knew him, but they knew eventually that it was going to happen. They were glad to see it, even if it was just this one time.  
  
Sango walked up to Inuyasha, leaned down next to him, and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a frail smile as she replied to him "Come on Inuyasha, lets take her home okay?" he nodded slightly and before he picked her up, he could fell her lifeless body start to shiver. He immediately took off his haori to keep her warm, who knows how long she was out there in the snow. He picked her up and once again started to place her against his chest. He could feel her heart pounding, it was faint but still there. Inuyasha and his friends started to walk toward Kagome's house when his ears began to twitch. He swore that he heard a sigh coming from the woman he was carrying. He looked down at her as she was sleeping and noticed she moved her head closer into his chest. Inuyasha could not help but put a bigger smile on as a light blush overcame his face. "Lets get you home Kagome…."   
  
End of Chapter 3.…………is it still interesting? I hope so. Please keep on reviewing.  
  
Here is our lesson for the day  
  
Houshi : monk (Miroku)  
  
Hanyou : half human half demon  
  
Goshinboku: sacred tree  
  
Koushi : Beloved one, dear  
  
Haori: shirt of the male kimono  
  
Okay I did make one mistake with one of the translations on my last chapter  
  
Here it is  
  
Youkai : demon or spirit ( gomen, sometimes even us writers make a mistake, right?)  
  
Hai :yes 


	4. Thoughts and Concerns

Hello friends and welcome back. I suppose your wondering when the "fluff" is gonna begin, right? Well lets just say that it is coming real soon. Inuyasha is not mine but, he is sitting here next to me watching me type this out. So I better watch what I say, Huh?  
  
I would like to thank the following reviewers, arigato and keep reading!  
  
Sassylion (meow baby)  
  
IYwritergirl9  
  
Sabriel7 ( thank you for your tip, I am trying to slow the story down)  
  
Chapter 4: Thoughts and Concerns:  
  
As the group was walking through the front door, you could here Kagome's kid brother screaming "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Where are you nee-chan?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the loud voice and yelled "Hey squirt! Over here!"  
  
Souta ran from down stairs, wondering who's voice that was coming from the living room. He saw Inuyasha standing at the front door and replied "Brother Inuyasha? Nani? Huh……?" Immediately he saw his nee-chan wrapped up in Inuyasha's haori , shaking uncontrollably. Inuyasha looked down at Souta and said " Souta, I need you to go and get your mother, hurry!" Souta nodded his head and ran to find his mom.  
  
Inuyasha told his friends to follow him up to Kagome's room, they all agreed and followed him up the stairs. He still had Kagome clenched to his chest, trying to keep her warm, Kami knows how long she was outside. They finally reached her bedroom and went through the door. Inuyasha took the blankets from her bed and rolled them back, he gently took his haori off of her and placed her on the bed. Covering her up with only the sheet and one blanket he replied "Kuso! This isn't going to be enough for her to keep warm, now what?" As soon as he relpied that he heard footsteps running down the hallway to Kagome's room. "Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?" The door slammed opened and standing there was Kagome's mother. She took a glance at all the people in her room and didn't think anything of it, she just wanted to know if her baby girl was okay.  
  
Before she could ask what was going on, Inuyasha stepped up to her and asked "Higurashi-san, I need your help with Kagome, please." With a concerned look on his face. She was a little surprised at what he said to her, he has never called her name out of respect before. She looked back at him and responded "Of course Inuyasha, what do you need?" Inuyasha replied "She needs something to warm her up , she is extremely cold and has really bad shivers." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said "I have the perfect thing, wait right here." Mrs. Higurashi ran across the hallway to her room and put her hand underneath the bed, she was trying to reach for her heating pad.   
  
As Mrs. Higurashi was busy doing that, Souta came running into Kagome's room. He stopped and looked strangely at all the people that were standing there, the only person he knew was Inuyasha. He walked up to his hanyou brother and asked him if Kagome was alright. Inuyasha bent down to his level , patted his head and said with a small smile "It's okay squirt, she just needs to be warmed up a bit, that's all." With him saying that, Souta looked at Inuyasha and smiled with a sigh of relief thinking to himself 'If brother Inuyasha says that she will be okay, then it must be the true, he has never lied to me before.'  
  
A few minutes later, Souta's mom comes running back into the bedroom and plugs the heating pad over by Kagome's bed. Looking at Inuyasha she said "Reach underneath her bed and grab the extra blanket while I put the heating pad on her."Inuyasha knelt down and reached for the blanket that was under the bed. Mrs. Higurashi placed the heating pad under the other blanket, that Kagome was still covered up with and turned to Inuyasha to help him. They both grabbed the corners of the blanket and unfolded it on top of Kagome. Inuyasha was pleased for a moment until he smelled something that he didn't like. He bent down next to Kagome's shivering body and touched her forehead.   
  
"Damn! If it's not one thing, it's another." he said out loud . The others looked at each other puzzled trying to figure iut what he was talking about. Inuyasha stoop up and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "Could you do me another favor, Higurashi-san? " Mrs. Higurashi looked back at the hanyou and asked "What is it Inuyasha?" He politely asked "Could you grab some cool water and a wiping cloth?" She nodded at his request and ran downstairs.  
  
Shippo knew what was going on, he could smell it as well. Shippo jumped on top of the bed and went up to Kagome's face to check on her. He put one of his paws on top of her forehead and found out that she was burning up, her cheeks that were once pale from the cold was now turning red from a fever. Shippo looked at the others, who were still wondering what was going on and said "Don't worry guys, Inuyasha knows what to do."  
  
After a few minutes have passed by, Mrs. Higurashi came back with a clear glass bowl of cold water and a dish cloth, handing it over to Inuyasha. He turned around to where Kagome was laying and sat down on the bed next to her, placing the glass bowl on her nightstand. He put the washcloth in the water, rinsed it out and started to wipe Kagome's face. He gently wipe the sweat coming down from the temples of her face first, then folded the washcloth in half so that he could place across her forehead. With a small sigh of relief, he turned to the others that were standing behind him and asked nicely "Could everyone please leave? I'll watch Kagome until she wakes up."  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood there and had their mouths gaping on what Inuyasha just asked them, was he actually being nice? They did not want to say a word to ruin it. The moment didn't last long as Inuyasha gave them a nasty stare and said "Hey! What are you looking at? I said get out now!" Sango and Miroku smiled and shook their heads and turned around to leave, they knew the moment wouldn't last long. Shippo on the other hand, stood up from the spot where he was standing next to Kagome and replied "No way Inuyasha, I want to stay here and help too. I'm also worried about Kagome." Inuyasha squinted his eyes at Shippo and replied in a demented voice "Get out now pipsqueak, before I grab you by your tail and help you down those stairs, the HARD way!" The kitsune 'epped' out a cry over the mad hanyou and jumped off the bed, following Miroku and Sango.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head at Inuyasha as well, but she wasn't upset with him, she knew what was going on. She walked up to him, put her hand lightly on his shoulder, smiled and said " Don't worry Inuyasha. I won't say anything, but if you need any more help just let me know, okay?" Inuyasha looked at her a little confused but nodded his head in response as to say okay. She turned around and signaled Souta to follow her, but before he did, he walked up to the side of the bed where his hanyou brother was and asked "Will she be okay brother Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled back at the boy and replied "I promise I won't let anything happen to her, I'll be watching her so cheer up, okay kid?"  
  
Souta smiled back at Inuyasha and jumped up to give him big hug. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of it, but in his response he took his right hand and patted Souta on the back. Mrs. Higarashi smiled at the two and said to Souta "Come on now Souta, let him take care of Kagome." Souta let go of Inuyasha and started to walk off with his mother, as they were leaving , Mrs. Higurashi turned back at the half-demon smiling and nodding her head. Inuyasha did the same thing as to say 'arigato'. It seemed at that very moment, Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi had a better understanding for each other  
  
They finally left the two alone. Concentrating now on Kagome he said in a soft voice "Ok Kagome, I need you to get better, I'm right here with you." Kagome started to shiver from her present state. The look on her face made him think that she was withering in pain. Inuyasha placed his right hand on her stomach to check on the heating pad to see if it was starting to work. He thought to himself ' I guess that heating contraption is starting to work, thank Kami.' He used his left hand to check on the washcloth, it was already warm to the touch. Inuyasha took the washcloth off of her forehead and put it back in the cool water that was next to him and rinsed it out. He patiently wiped more of the sweat that was running down her neck and face, trying to catch any water that might have snuck by him. He set the cloth back on her forehead and thought to himself 'Damn, It's going to be a long day, hang in there Kagome.'  
  
End of chapter 4 stay tuned till this week…..  
  
Okay pop quiz time…..ready?  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Haori: shirt of the male kimono  
  
Kuso: shit, damn or fuck   
  
Sama: Lady or Lord  
  
Hanyou : Half human-Half demon  
  
Kitsune: fox demon (Shippo)  
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Arigato :Thank you 


	5. Introductions

How are you doing my friends? We are about to start our next chapter but first I have to say that Inuyasha is not mine. Yes, he still comes to visit every night ever since I started this story. Hmmm….maybe he'll bring flowers next time.  
  
Chapter 5: Introductions  
  
The day had dragged on to the point where everyone was going to pull their hair out, especially Inuyasha's. He has not left Kagome's side, either he was making sure that she was warm enough or keeping everyone away from her room. Thanks to him, her fever was broken and no one said a word to each other until they found out about that. Now the only thing that Kagome needed was quiet and a lot of rest, Inuyasha made sure of that.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi put a pot of water on the stove, she was thinking that since that no one had anything to eat for the whole day that it was about time to try and make something. Mrs. Higurashi broke the silence by asking "Is anyone getting hungry?" Miroku kindly replied to her " Well, I guess you could say that we could get something to eat, I really didn't think about it until now." As he finished his sentence his stomach started to rumble and laughed at his own embarrassment.  
  
Sango giggled at his blush and said "I don't think I could of eaten anything anyway, I was too worried about Kagome-chan's condition." Just at that moment Sango just thought of something and looked at Miroku. "Houshi-sama…" Sango said "Did you know that we have been sitting here all morning and haven't said a word to Kagome-chan's mother?" Miroku agreed with Sango and sat up from where they were sitting.   
  
"We are very sorry for being such rude guests. May we introduce ourselves?" Sango replied.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said "Don't worry too much about it, I know you were just worried about Kagome as well as I was."  
  
Sango smiled, bowed and stated "My name is Sango and I am a taijiya , and my little companion's name is Kirara, it's very nice to meet you."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi bowed and said "It's very nice to meet you both." Kirara said hello in its own little way by letting out a small 'mew' and Mrs. Higurashi giggled at the cute little critter.  
  
Miroku was next to say something but before he did he walked over to Kagome's mother and grabbed her hand. He replied "Konnichiwa, my name is Miroku and I must say that you are a very beautiful woman." Mrs. Higurashi blushed and put her hand on her mouth, trying to hold her composure.  
  
Sango walked up behind him and said with a cold stare "Well Houshi-sama, you'd better finish, or my fists will."  
  
Miroku smiled innocently and said " Oh….well…..uh.….yes I am a houshi by trade." as he was scratching the back of his head.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but giggle at the two people. She looked over at Shippo and asked "..... And who might you be little one?" Shippo walked up to her and jumped on the couch. He looked up at Mrs. Higurashi and stated proudly "My name is Shippo, hey..um are you really Kagome's mother?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said "Yes dear, why do you ask?" Shippo blushed and said "Well, I was just wondering, because you are as pretty as she is."   
  
The group all smiled at Shippos response and he couldn't help but turn a darker shade of red. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and said "Well my name is Mrs. Higurashi and over here next to me is…..oh boy….where did he run off to? Souta where are you?"  
  
Miroku started to question her and said "Oh, you mean the boy that we saw earlier this morning in Kagome-sama's room?"  
  
She looked at Miroku and said "Why yes, have you seen him?"   
  
"Actually, Hai I did.." Miroku said. "I believe I remember seeing him go back upstairs to go check on Kagome-sama, after all he's just worried about his nee-chan, right?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded "Yes, of course, but I know that she is in good hands with Inuyasha. I believe he can bring her back around."   
  
Miroku gave her a confused look and asked "I don't understand, what can Inuyasha possibly do that we can't?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and said "Houshi-sama, didn't you see how he was taking care of Kagome-chan outside and upstairs in her room?"  
  
"Yes..." Mrs. Higurashi answered "I believe in Inuyasha because he has a very caring heart and also loves Kagome, even though he is too afraid to admit it."  
  
Miroku brought on a little laugh and looked at Sango, still laughing he replied "See, I told you Sango! He's just a big softie under that hard nosed exterior."   
  
Sango playfully hit Miroku on the arm and said "Houshi-sama, that was a long time ago when you said that!"   
  
Miroku rubbed his arm and smiled back at Sango saying "Yeah, I know, don't you just hate it when I'm right."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the two jokers and thought to herself 'Kagome has such wonderful friends, at least I know now that she is in good hands.'  
  
Back upstairs, a concerned Souta was peeking in the crack of the door of Kagome's room. She was still sleeping and shivering every so often from being cold. He saw Inuyasha kneeling on the side of the bed, watching her every move. He noticed that Inuyasha was looking a bit tired, but was awake enough to watch over his nee-chan. 'Thank Kami' Souta thought 'I'm glad brother Inuyasha came back, now I know that nee-chan will be safe.'   
  
Souta was about to walk away to go back downstairs when he saw Inuyasha move the blanket on Kagome's bed just slightly. 'What is he doing?' he thought to himself. While Inuyasha moved the blanket he brought up Kagome's hand and lifted it up to his face. He held her hand into both of his and whispered just enough so that Souta could here him. "Please Kagome…….open your eyes……..please my koishi."   
  
Souta's mouth flew open at what he heard. He has never heard his hanyou brother say anything like that to Kagome before, he's so used to them fighting all the time. Souta shook his head and said in distaste "Yuck! I can't take this mushy stuff. But don't worry brother, your secret is safe with me." He started to walk away and stuck his nose in the air and replied "Oh boy! It's time for dinner, maybe I can bring something for brother Inuyasha later." With a smile on his face, he raced down the stairs, but not before tripping on something on the way down. "Itai! What was that for?" Souta sat up, rubbing his head and looking at the figure that was towering over him. "Oh, hey grandpa, itai that hurt, gomen grandpa."  
  
"What's going on? I heard someone yelling when I was outside." grandpa asked. "Well, it's a long story." replied Souta as he stood up. "I'll let mom or the people downstairs explain it to you, okay?" grandpa looked at him and asked "People? What people?" Souta grabbed his hand and said "Come on gramps, lets go."  
  
Okay friends end of Chapter 5. You will like the next chapter It's pretty kawaii.  
  
Heres a wrap up of the dialog  
  
Houshi: master monk(Miroku)  
  
Taijiya: demon exterminator  
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Koishi: beloved one, dear  
  
Hanyou: half- demon half-human  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Itai: ouch 


	6. Secrets between Brothers

Welcome back my friends. Are we up for another chapter? I hope so because all the yummy parts are coming. But of I do have to say that Inuyasha is not mine but, hee hee hee…… well, he whispered sweet nothings in my ear last night.  
  
I also have an apology to make to you all. In Chapter 4 there were a few mistakes. When I was using my spell check on my story, a few of my characters names were called something else. For example, instead of Inuyasha the spell check corrected his name as Natasha. EWWWWWW! I hated that so much. But, no worries now it has been fixed. So if you noticed it earlier, please go back and read that chapter again. And now back to the story……..  
  
Chapter 6 : Secret of the Brothers  
  
After everyone got something to eat and told their life stories, they thought it would be best if they tried to get some sleep. It was very late in the morning.....about 1:30 A.M..... and they knew Inuyasha would let them know if Kagome started to come around. Besides, he still wouldn't let anyone come in her bedroom, he wanted to make sure it was quiet enough for her to rest.  
  
When everyone got comfortable and started to fall asleep, a not sleeping Souta snuck into the kitchen to fix his youkai brother some leftovers that his mother made earlier. He knew he wasn't suppose to be in the kitchen at this time of night, but he knew Inuyasha didn't have a thing to eat for the whole day. That was very important at the moment, because he knew if he didn't take care of Inuyasha then he wouldn't be able to take care of Kagome for him. He carefully tiptoed by his new friends who where sleeping in the living room, trying not to wake them up. Souta was careful not to walk too hard on the stairs, and at the same time trying not to spill Inuyasha's midnight snack.  
  
He reached the door to Kagome's room and saw that it was still open just slightly. He peeked inside, it looks as if Kagome has stopped shivering and was bundled up in her blankets. Right next to her was a sound sleeping Inuyasha, who had his head snuggled into his left arm and on his right was Kagome's hand. He didn't want Inuyasha to jump out of his skins so he decided the best thing to do was whisper his name out. Souta had learned the hard way about his sensitive ears and didn't want to make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Brother, brother Inuyasha can you hear me? Hey brother." Souta replied lightly.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, he lightly moaned at the low voice calling his name out. He picked up his head and said softly "N..N..Nani?" He started to rub his eyes trying to see who was calling him. "Nani Souta, what's going on?"  
  
Souta opened the door and walked up to him saying "Are you hungry brother? I made you some ramen."   
  
Inuyasha yawned showing his canines before he answered "Hai, I guess I am a little hungry, could you hold on for a minute?" Souta nodded and waited for Inuyasha to do what he needed to do. Inuyasha gently took his right hand that was holding Kagome's and placed it back underneath the blanket. He slowly stood up and motioned for Souta to follow him into the hallway. They started to walk away when Inuyasha heard a groan coming from Kagome, as if she was having a dream. He looked down at Souta and lightly replied "I can't stay away for very long, only for a few minutes okay?" Souta agreed with him as they walked out to the hallway.  
  
Inuyasha slid down the wall in the hallway to sit down when Souta asked him "So, how is my nee-chan, is she getting any better?"   
  
Souta handed him his bowl of ramen as Inuyasha let out a sigh. He looked back at Souta and replied "Well squirt, it was close for a while there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Souta asked.   
  
"For some time, she held a very bad fever and was sweating constantly, but thank Kami her fever has broken and she's sleeping soundly." He started to slurp up some of his ramen when Souta asked "Now what brother Inuyasha?"  
  
Chewing his food Inuyasha replied "Now all we can do is wait, she used almost all of her strength to bring us back to your time from our era, if she didn't do that we would have perished. That is why I am always by her side, she wouldn't let us down so I won't let her down either." Souta looked down at the floor thinking to himself on how Kagome has such great power like that. He decided he would ask Inuyasha later about it.   
  
Souta looked back at Inuyasha still eating up his ramen when he asked "Brother, can I ask you one more question before you go back in the bedroom?"  
  
"Eh……okay now what?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Well…..I need to know something about you and my nee-chan." Souta said.   
  
Inuyasha looked at him with a questionable face "Okay….spill it!"  
  
Souta looked down to the floor for strength and asked "Do you um……love my nee-chan , brother Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha spit out his food with his eyes bulging out of their sockets exclaiming "N..N..Nani? Hey squirt, where did you get that idea in your head from?"  
  
Souta shook his hands in front of his face and said "Gomen brother Inuyasha but.....but I was watching you take care of Kagome earlier and I over heard you calling her your koishi, please don't be mad."   
  
Inuyasha stopped scolding Souta and sat there for a moment, thinking to himself. He sighed and looked back at Souta saying "Well, if you must know……" Souta watched the hanyou try to explain his feelings with him over Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry brother Inuyasha, I won't tell anybody. It can be one of our man to man promises." Souta smiled at Inuyasha reassuring him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at the boy replying "Okay brat, but only if you promise."  
  
"Promise!" Souta said with a eager smile.  
  
"Well…" Inuyasha said looking down at the floor. "I have been trying for a long while now to have some kind of ….uh what's the word…..relationship, I think, with Kagome. I think she called it being her ……koibito. But, every time I try to get near her, there's always someone intruding, I guess you would call it babysitting.... or something like that."  
  
"You mean your friends downstairs were always intruding on you two?" Souta asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and continued "Even if we were alone there were times when I didn't know what to say to her, something stupid would always come out of my mouth, and if that wasn't bad enough, we were always fighting. Me and Kagome would argue all the time, and if it wasn't us fighting there would be these other beings. I mean with youkai, spirits, and even my brother. But the worst of them all is Naraku. Just thinking about him gives me a bad taste in my mouth. So, you see this is probably the first time that me and Kagame had any time alone, even if she is in a deep sleep."  
  
Souta thought to himself that there had to be a way to help his hanyou brother. It must be hard for him and his friends to deal with that kind of thing all the time.  
  
Inuyasha also tried to explain to Souta what a 'mate' was and Souta said "Oh, you mean like a wife?" Inuyasha blushed at the Souta's response and said "Yeah well, something like that…."  
  
"Don't worry brother, they taught us about sex in school, I already know about that kind of stuff." Souta explained  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at Souta's reply and questioned him "NANI? They talk about that kind of stuff at your schools? Oh Kami, if they taught you that I wonder what they teach Kagome at her school."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands on his face to hide his embarrassment, while Souta giggled at him. Inuyasha shook his head trying to forget what he heard and said "Um….I need to get back to Kagome's room and make sure she is okay." he started to pick himself up when Souta grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked the hanyou.   
  
Souta looked up at him and said "Hey brother Inuyasha, what if I could help you out with your Kagome problem? Would that be okay?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him puzzled and said "I guess it couldn't hurt…..but what can you do?"  
  
Souta grinned and replied "Don't you worry about that brother. I have a pretty good idea, just wait and see."  
  
Inuyasha nodded still a little confused, just shrugged his shoulders and didn't think too much about it. Souta yawned and told his hanyou brother goodnight, Inuyasha said the same thing and headed back into Kagome's room. Instead of sitting down right away, he opened the curtain to the window and looked outside. The sun was peeking over the horizon with it's brilliant colors and bright light. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the image before him and thought 'For some reason, I feel so relieved as if the world was taken off my shoulders. I guess… it was nice talking to someone about my feelings for Kagome, and not feeling ashamed about it.' He closed the curtain back to where it was and slowly sat by the woman he has such strong feelings for.   
  
He took his right hand back underneath the blanket and held her hand, this time squeezing it to see if she would respond. He took his left hand and softly brushed her bangs to the side so he could see her beautiful face. She let out a little moan and started to breath heavier, it looks as if she was having nightmare. Inuyasha squeezed her hand once more to let her know that he was there with her and gently placed his other hand on top of her forehead.   
  
He rubbed her forehead and tenderly said "Shhhh…..It's okay Kagome, I'm right here, don't be afraid."  
  
She started to calm down and fell back into her slumber. He stretched and thought that sleep was a pretty good idea, at least for a little while, besides Kagome should be waking up pretty soon. He yawned and snuggled his head back into his left arm, placing it on Kagome's bed, and closed his eyes. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in her sleep while clutching his hand. One of his ears tweaked at the response. He smiled and said to himself "Oh yes, she will be waking up soon."   
  
Ok end of 6 here's our quiz: Until next Monday my friends, Chapter 7 will have a little romance so hang in there.  
  
Hanyou: half-demon half-human  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Youkai: Demon or spirit  
  
Hai: yes or acknowledgment  
  
Koishi: beloved one, dear  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Koibito : Boyfriend, sweetheart or lover (In this story so far, it is being used as boyfriend)  
  
Nee-chan: sister 


	7. Souta's Secret Plan

Hello my fellow students….are we feeling frisky today? Because I am. The next few chapters you are gonna love. Oh yeah, Inuyasha isn't mine. He went to talk to Kagome about something, but he'd said he'd tell me later. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Souta's Sneaky Plan  
  
That same morning Souta woke up before anybody else, thinking of something that he could do to help Inuyasha with his girl problem. He got dressed quickly and went to go wake up his mother.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone downstairs in the living room was sound asleep. Sango was on the couch, Kirara laying next to her head, holding Shippo in her arms next to her chest, and Miroku snoring away on the recliner. They haven't slept this good in ages, ever since they started fighting Naraku and his minions.  
  
Upstairs in Kagome's room, Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully, still laying his head on the side of the bed, but in his sleep he accidentally let go of Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, it stung to try and open them as she attempted to remember where she was. Her eyes started to clear as she looked around her bedroom, but for some reason she couldn't move her body. She was still weak from her ordeal the other day. "Itai…my head hurts…..huh?" She moved her head, looking down next her and saw Inuyasha sleeping 'Oh kawaii! But, why is he sleeping like that?' She giggled to herself and thought 'hmmm…I know what to do.'  
  
It was slightly painful but, she went ahead and carefully took two fingers and rubbed one of his ears. Still giggling to herself "I still can't get over how kawaii his ears are." Inuyasha twitched his ear, but instead of jumping up surprised, she swore that she heard a low purr. 'Is he purring, how sweet!' she thought to herself. Still massaging his doggy ear, she even hear a moan coming from his lips. With his sleepy eyes, he moved his head to look up at Kagome, but before he spoke he stretched his arms and gave out a giant yawn.  
  
With a smirk on his face he replied "You know, if you keep on doing that you will have to face the consequences."  
  
Still rubbing his ear she said with a smile "Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Inuyasha picked himself off the floor, sat on the bed next to her, and placed his head on top of her belly. He softly spoke "Well, if you really want to know you had better keep rubbing, what's the matter.... are you scared?"  
  
Kagome started to blush and thought to herself 'Oh.. My.. Goodness, I can't believe he is this close to me! What should I do? What's he up to?' Without thinking, she weakly placed her hand back on his ear and started to rub. He closed his eyes and snuggled into her stomach, her blood was starting to warm up and he enjoyed every second of it. A little startled, Kagome let out a little gasp, she couldn't believe what he was doing.   
  
He purred louder as she asked him "Are you sure that you are half inuyoukai or are you half neko?"  
  
Still laying on her stomach, he opened his golden eyes back up to look at her and said seductively "Hmmm…..wouldn't you like to know first hand?"  
  
Her blood was rushing through her head and felt butterflies in her stomach. 'uh….what the…? He's not flirting with me is he? He has never done this before, what am I suppose to say to him?' as she thought to herself.  
  
The hanyou sat up slowly, with his elbows holding his body up around Kagome's hips, trying not touch her. His silver hair was draped lightly over her arms, tickling every inch of her pale skin. He looked into her eyes with his and started to say "Kagome….I was so worried about you……I." Kagome's heart thumped wildly and her body was on fire, she was feeling the effects just from looking into his eyes and his hair draping over her skin. Kagome's head was laying on her pillow, still throbbing in pain, but the rush of blood let her move a certain part of her body. She attempted to bring her hand up to his face. He leaned forward a little to meet up with her hand and to her shock, Inuyasha let her touch his face. It seemed he was craving for her touch as well as she wanted his.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and picked up his right hand to hold hers, placing Kagome's palm on his lips. "Inu…Inuyasha….nani? What are you doing?" she whispered to him. He loved the rush of blood that she was emitting from her body, it made him want to do more with her.  
  
He softly spoke "What I should have done in the first place, my koishi." He was kissing the palm of her hand so lightly that she let out a small moan, just enough for him to hear with his sensitive ears. 'Okay…' he thought to himself '.....this is my chance to tell her, here goes.' he opened his eyes looking at Kagome and said sweetly "Kagome I wanted to let you know that I….."  
  
Just as he was going to spill his guts out, he suddenly woke up from his trance. He heard someone coming up the stairs with his super hearing and thought 'No! Not now! Oh man!'  
  
"Brother Inuyasha, are you awake?" Souta asked as low as he could. Inuyasha sighed heavily and looked at Kagome saying "Kagome I'll be right back." Kagome nodded in response as Inuyasha placed her hand back on the bed.  
  
The hanyou started to walk to the door as Kagome grabbed her chest to see if she could get a grip on what was going on. 'Wow!' she thought 'I have never experienced that before, what a strange feeling! I never seen him act that tender toward me, it was wonderful.' She smiled to herself and sighed, wishing he would come back and finish what he was going to say to her. Kagome yawned and thought it would be best if tried to get some more sleep. She covered herself back into the blankets and closed her eyes, finally relaxing from what just transpired.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to the hallway and looked down at Souta frustrated. "Hey squirt, what do you want?"  
  
Souta looked up at his hanyou brother with a sweat drop coming down from his head saying "Uh…brother Inuyasha, did I interrupt something?"  
  
Inuyasha gazed at him and replied sarcastically "Well, lets see…..hmmmm……I was going to tell Kagome how I felt about her, that's all.  
  
"Gomen brother, I guess I did come at a bad time." He scratched the back of his head hoping that Inuyasha would forgive him.  
  
"Yeah ,well, I guess you could say that." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, let me make it up to you." as Souta smiled at him. "Remember what I said about helping you out with nee-chan?  
  
Inuyasha lifted one of his hands and started to scratch his head with one of his clawed fingers. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Souta replied "I talked to mom and I suggested to her that me, her and your friends go sightseeing around Japan. That way you and Kagome can have some time alone, especially with no interruptions."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Souta confused and asked "Sightseeing? What is that suppose to be?"  
  
"Well…" Souta continued as he put a finger to his cheek to see if he could explain it. "It's when you take people who are visiting from a different part of town or country and you show them the important historical sights, landmarks, and…"  
  
Inuyasha interrupted and said "Oh, now I get it, hey that's a great idea. You're pretty smart kid." He took one of his hands and patted Souta on the head.  
  
"Hey, thanks big brother." Souta said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Inuyasha asked "So when are you guys leaving?"  
  
Souta answered "Mom said that we will be leaving in a couple of hours or whenever everyone downstairs wakes up. Hey, before I get ready do you want me to help you get a change of clothes?"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at Souta confused. Why would he ask something like that all of sudden?  
  
"Why? Do I smell bad or something?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed himself on his arm.  
  
"ummm……you could use a change of clothes and probably a bath as well." Souta said under his breath.  
  
"Keh! Geez" he said to himself in disgust, it was obvious that he needed Souta's help. "I guess I could use a bath and a change of clothes. You win kid. I guess I could use your help."  
  
Souta's face lightened up and said "All right! Come with me brother Inuyasha, you wont be sorry!" Grabbing Inuyasha by his arm and dragging him into his room.  
  
"Whoa, hey kid, you got a strong grip. When did you get so strong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Souta replied "I learned to be strong by watching my hero, you brother Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and thought how strange it felt, like he actually belonged in this family. He'd hope that it will always be like this, having a family again.  
  
End of chapter 7. Did we like? Next one is coming…..stay tuned!  
  
Our chibi glossary, ready?  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Inuyoukai : Demon dog  
  
Koishi : beloved one, dear  
  
Gomen : Sorry  
  
Hanyou : Half-demon Half-human  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Neko: cat  
  
itai :ouch  
  
chibi: small 


	8. Bathtime Follies

Hello my friends, I have something to say. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. Here is a list I would like to thank:  
  
Kryptic Insanity (Like the name)  
  
Mini Nicki  
  
DBZGirl 202 (DBZ is still great!)  
  
Morro (Just a note to you, I am trying to get something going on with Inuyasha and Kagome before I get to the point about the Sengoku Jidai Era, thank you for your question.)  
  
And Foxy Lil Raven ….thank you for your correction on the grammar, I will try to fix it the best way I can, if I screw up any more let me know (hugs and Kisses!)  
  
I will consider any suggestions from my viewers thanks bunches and now….back to the show…which I know is not mine (sigh)  
  
Chapter 8 : Bath Time Follies  
  
Souta was ecstatic while helping Inuyasha find clothes to wear and giving his hanyou brother advice. Inuyasha was asking Souta all kinds of questions, it seems that Inuyasha had the whole morning through the evening planned for him and Kagome. What was that cute doggy up to anyway?  
  
Souta explained to Inuyasha that he would play dumb when anyone would ask him if Kagome has come around yet. Heck, if they found out they would not leave her side and Inuyasha's plans would go down the drain. Inuyasha found some baggy sweatpants and white t-shirt to wear after his bath, he still insisted on not wearing socks (Guess he can't get used to them.) For the moment, our hanyou was just wearing a towel around his waist, sitting on the lip of the bathtub in the bathroom. He was waiting for Souta to come back from dropping his dirty clothes in the laundry room, Souta held his nose all the way there.   
  
"Man…" Souta thought to himself "I hate to admit it, but Inuyasha-otto san smells like a…..dog."  
  
After Souta did his great deed for the century, he attempted to go back upstairs, trying to avoid his mother. "Hey Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi called out "Are you ready to go? We are going to leave here in a few minutes."  
  
Souta stopped dead in his tracks and replied "um… I'm almost ready, give me one more minute okay?"  
  
"Okay Souta, hurry up! Oh, and one more thing, go tell Inuyasha that we will be out for awhile. We don't want him worrying about his friends, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
Souta wiped his forehead and sighed with relief, he responded "Uh, okay mom, I will let him know." Now he was free to run back upstairs to see if his brother need any more help or advice.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the rim of the bathtub when Souta came running into the bathroom. "Hey squirt! What's the big rush?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Souta caught his breath and said " Mom said that we are gonna leave here in a few minutes, I just came back up to see if you needed help with anything else. Are you running the bath okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and replied " I seem to be doing okay so far, the temperature of the water seems to be pretty good as well."  
  
"Do you remember what I said about her bubble bath? Not too much or she'll be swimming in bubbles instead of water." Souta reminded him.  
  
"Hey kid, I wasn't born yesterday. Keh! You only have to tell me once." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh gomen, Inuyasha-otto san, I was only trying to help." Souta said while scratching the back of his head. "I have to get going or mom will come looking for me. Good luck!"  
  
"Keh! Okay kid, thanks for your help." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Anytime brother, later!" Souta waved and left to go downstairs to meet up with the group. Inuyasha heard the door close with his sensitive ears and thought it would be good time to go and check on Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha walked back into Kagome's room and leaned down next to her. He took one of his clawed fingers, placed it on her check and caressed as gently as he could not to startle her. He said softly "Hey, Kagome wake up….come on woman." Her face cringed as she tried to open her eyes, they were still stinging in pain. Not knowing where she was right away, she saw a blurred figure kneeling next to her. Kagome's body started to tremble in fear, as she screamed at the top of her lungs "Ah! Nani? What's going on?" She swung her arms in the air trying to get away from her attacker, as if. Her eyes started to clear up and grabbed her chest, trying to get a grasp on what was happening around her. She rubbed her blue-gray eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor next to her, his ears were pinned back from her screaming. She took a deep breath and felt at ease once again, but she felt bad at what she did, she needed to apologize to the hanyou.  
  
"Hey, wench, what was that for? I took care of you for 2 days and this is the thanks that I get, geez." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.  
  
She looked closer at the hanyou and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes except for a skimpy towel that was around his waist. (Oh yeah girls, just let your imagination run wild) She blushed at him and tried to talk saying " In…Inuyasha…um…gomenasai. Why are you half naked on my bedroom floor?"  
  
"Huh? Oh…" Inuyasha looked down with what he was wearing and attempted to explain. "I..uh….It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. I was gonna ask if you wanted to take a bath or something."  
  
"What? You want me to take a bath with you?" She tried to get up quickly from the bed, acting to scold him, but she was still too weak. When she got up on her feet, she grabbed her head from being dizzy and started to fall to the floor. Inuyasha sat up on his knees quickly and caught her as she was falling.  
  
"Crazy woman, you should know that you are still worn out from the other day. You need to be more careful for now on." Inuyasha said in a low voice. She found that her ear was right next to his heart as she looked up into his golden eyes. She melted like butter in his arms when she heard his heartbeat pounding and felt the warmth from his chest.  
  
"Gomenasai Inuyasha…" She said softly "I guess a bath does sound great."  
  
Inuyasha gazed back at her, still cradling her body next to his chest. He blushed back at the woman he was holding and started to smile. He answered Kagome back by saying "Okay Kagome, I already have a bath drawn for you."  
  
He slowly picked her up and carried her tired body to the bathroom. She snuggled her cheek into his chiseled chest, still listening to his heart pound, it seemed to beat faster when she got closer.  
  
They finally reached the bathroom and he gently placed her on the side of the bathtub. He turned around crossing his arms and said " Go ahead and undress, I wont watch. No arguments okay?"   
  
She looked at Inuyasha and giggled to herself "Trying to act tough as usual" she thought. She answered him back saying "Okay whatever you say." She slowly started to take off her sweats and sweatpants and threw them on the floor. "Ow…" she thought to herself " I guess I am a little sore still, a bath probably will do wonders." She was about to take off her undergarments and looked up at the dog eared hanyou. She was thinking on how he was always there to help her whenever she needed him, as if he was her guardian angel. Thank goodness for that, I wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't there for me.  
  
As she started to take her bra off, she heard Inuyasha ask "Hey, Kagome, are you okay? Do you need help?"  
  
Kagome gasped at what he said and exclaimed "Inuyasha SIT!"  
  
"Huh?" was all you could hear from him before he hit the floor. SLAM! "OWWW! That hurt Kagome! Grrrrr, why'd you do that for? I was only worried about you….geez!" His head was face down on the tile floor and his rear was sticking up in the air. "Wait until I get my claws on you….." He stopped whining when he heard Kagome laughing. Inuyasha turned around from where he was and to his surprise she was already in the bath water. She grabbed a barrette and pulled her back hair so that it wouldn't get wet, then leaned back in the tub to relax herself.   
  
He crawled up to the side of the tub on his hands and knees and said "All right woman, I have had enough of your sit commands, now why di…." He stopped in mid sentence and just realized that she laughed a second ago. "Huh…" he thought to himself "It's nice to hear her laugh again, and to think that I actually missed it." Inuyasha lost his train of thought when he felt a wet yet warm hand touching his ears.   
  
She giggled out loud and said "I still can't get over how kawaii you are with these ears."  
  
He calmed down a bit and closed his eyes while placing his head on the rim of the bathtub, while looking down on the floor. The rubbing of the ears and the smell of the bath was very pleasing to his nose. Inuyasha thought to himself " No wonder Kagome always smells great, it's the stuff she baths in. Even the scent of her blood is wonderful, but this bubble bath stuff I can't seem to get enough of."  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha purring again and thought to herself "How sweet! He's doing it again." As she continued her rubbing session, she heard a low grunt coming from his mouth. "Nani?.." she thought. "Did I hear that right?" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and started to bring his eyes up to look at hers  
  
With a smirk on his face he replied "Hmmm….I remember the last time you did this, I said that you would have to face the consequences. Heh…"  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as her heart beat faster.  
  
Inuyasha could sense her blood heating up and her heart pounding wildly, he loved every second of it. He took her wrist that was in his hand and placed the palm of her hand back to his lips "Now what was it last time, oh yeah now I remember." He softly kissed the palm of Kagome's hand like he did before and at that instant, she started to tremble.  
  
"In…Inuyasha…Nani….." as she looked at him quivering.  
  
Inuyasha moved his other hand and placed one of his fingers to her lips and said softly "Shh…Kagome, please let me continue. You know that I am not good with words….."  
  
End of Chapter 8.……oh nasty to cut it off right there, I know. But, good things come to those that wait. Hugs and Kisses my friends, here is our glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-demon Half-human  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Gomenasai: I am sorry  
  
Nani : What  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Otto san: Older brother (arigato Foxy Lil Raven) 


	9. Confessions of the Hanyou

Welcome back my friends, are we enjoying ourselves? Well, I sure am. I just got done reading my second manga of Rurouni Kenshin. He's one of the men in my life .(I wish) I would definitely recommend reading one of the Kenshin mangas my friends. Yeah well, before I begin I do have to say that Inuyasha is not mine, but he did say something about being his mate. (Oh gee, whatever should I do?)   
  
New friend alert (as Kenuyasha bows her head in respect)  
  
InuyashaForEver (Thanks for the review, and oh yeah that's right Inuyasha is forever!)  
  
MysticDragon ( I know but cliffys want you to come back for more don't they?)  
  
Icedrake5150 (beautiful name)  
  
Chapter 9: Confessions Of The Hanyou  
  
The bathroom was covered in a thin blanket of mist and the swell of lavender filled the air. The dog eared hanyou was trying to share his feelings with the reincarnated miko, who was eagerly waiting to see what he was going to do and say next  
  
"Inuyasha? Na…nani?" she whispered to him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
He took one of his clawed fingers, placed it on Kagome's rose colored lips and replied softly "Shhhh…..Kagome please, you know that I'm not good with words, let me continue."  
  
Kagome gasped at his request and didn't say another word, instead she thought "Oh Kami! Is he going to say how he feels about me? I don't know if I'm ready for this. Give me strength!"  
  
Inuyasha had his eyes closed while kissing the palm of her hand, taking in Kagome's scent and the smell of the air surrounding them. The smells were so tantalizing that he couldn't control his thoughts, he was pretty much going on instinct alone. He stopped kissing the palm of her hand and opened his handsome eyes to meet hers. She was blushing ,not just on her face but her whole body was burning up.  
  
He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, as he leaned closer to the bathtub to reach the nape of her neck. He inhaled deeply once again, taking in her scent and said in Kagome's ear "You know…..I've always loved your scent, can you tell me what that smell is?"   
  
She nodded to him stuttering "Y..Yeah I believe it is laven….uh." Kagome stopped talking when she felt his nose rubbing down to the side of her neck all the way down to her shoulder. Inuyasha placed the hand that was clenched on to her wrist earlier and placed it on side of her arm. He took his sharp claws and lightly touched the side of her arm, as to tease and tickle…..it gave her goose bumps. Inuyasha placed his lips on her shoulder and started to give butterfly kisses, as he was doing this, Kagome leaned her head to the side so that he may take control. He slowly moved from her shoulder and stopped at the neck, sucking the tender area, wanting desperately to leave his mark. He couldn't do it now, she was not his mate, not yet anyway. To play it safe Inuyasha nipped on the area he was suckling on trying to rid of the temptation that he was thinking of. As Inuyasha teased and tantalized his inner ambitions, Kagome moaned and shook with every nibble that he was giving out to her. Kagome's heart was racing through her chest and her breathing became slightly heavier, the heat from Inuyasha's breath was driving her insane. All that would make it perfect now is to have Inuyasha take her in his arms and never let go.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his sweet caressing, put his hand on Kagome's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. His mouth was dry, but started to say softly "Kagome…..I…" he couldn't take it any more, he longed for her touch and kiss so much that it almost hurt. He went up close to her face with his and started to nibble on her bottom lip, hoping that she would accept him. This was what Kagome wanted for the longest time, without another thought she put both her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
The lip lock became so intense that Inuyasha wanted to be able to get as close to her as he possibly could. With Kagome's arms still around his neck, he placed his arms in the bath water and held her up by her hips. He exposed the top half of Kagome's body and pushed her chest against his, the heat from her body made him tremble with ecstasy. The water dripping down from her glistening body seemed to dissipate from the heat the two bodies were emitting. Kagome opened her mouth a little wider so that she could invite his tongue and Inuyasha gladly accepted without any hesitation. Inuyasha pulled one of his hands away from her hips and placed it behind her head, pushing her head forward so to make the kiss even deeper than before. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's neck and nuzzled her hands into his silvery hair, the moment seemed to last a lifetime.   
  
For the two and a half years of pain, rejection, hatred and sexual tension these poor souls have gone through…..it all seemed to fade away with just one explosive kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to pull away from the kiss that seemed to last forever. His eyes were still closed, trying to fathom what was going on around him. He let out a big sigh and went up to Kagome's nose, he gently nudged it with his giving her a Eskimo kiss. He smiled and opened his eyes so that he could gaze upon Kagome's beautiful face.  
  
Kagome's eyes were still closed, she was overwhelmed with so many emotions that she didn't know with one to express first. She also let out a big sigh and try to gain some composure that she may have left. She was about to open her eyes when she heard a voice replying to her "Do you know how long I wanted to do that?"  
  
She found herself staring into his golden eyes and his silver locks were draped over her arms. She stopped gawking, quickly put a smile on her face and answered "Oh yeah? Was it as long as I wanted to do it?"  
  
"Oh really?" He answered back "You honestly did want to?"  
  
She giggled back at him and said "Of course, silly, for the longest time." She loosened her grip on his hair and put her hands around his waist to give Inuyasha a loving embrace, he responded by doing the same.  
  
"Gomenasai koishi……I've should have done it sooner." bringing his strong hand to stroke her hair. "There were too many distractions……too many problems we were going thro…."  
  
Inuyasha stopped what he was saying when Kagome interrupted "Inuyasha, don't blame yourself….I know there was nothing that we could of done. But, it doesn't matter now does it? We are here now and more important we are together."  
  
As she tried to let go of the embrace, Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let go. "Inuyasha? What is the matter?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Kagome, please don't let go yet, I just want to stay like this for a bit longer." Inuyasha pleaded with her. She smiled at his request and placed her head on his chest, in the process he placed his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Kagome swore she heard him whimpering, like he was crying.  
  
"No! that can't be!" Kagome thought "He has never shed tears before, but why now?" She tried to look up at the hanyou and asked "Inuyasha, why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm such a baka Kagome! Can you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha whimpered as he clinged on to her. "All the times I defended Kikyo, I should have been there to for you instead."  
  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open at the mention of Kikyo, but didn't want to say a word until he finished.   
  
"I….I wouldn't blame you if you hated me…" He let go of Kagome, stepping back and looking down at the floor trying not to show his tears. He wanted to hold her but he had to get the guilt in his heart out first, hopefully after that she would accept him, after his confession. "Yes, I did love Kikyo at ONE time. I realized that it wasn't love when she shot me with her arrow, as if she never trusted me to begin with." Inuyasha placed the palm of his hand on top of his heart and continued. "She is such a cold blooded person, you are so tenderhearted. She was never with me, you were always by my side through all our trials and tribulations. You never judged me by my appearance and…..and you loved me for who am, not what I wanted to become, a full youkai. So, I don't know if I am worthy of your love and affection." He feel to his knees and placed both hands on the floor, crying for the first time in years, pouring his heart out to the woman he admired so much. "Kagome, I'm such a fucking baka! I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to break your heart….."  
  
Kagome covering her chest looked at the dog eared hanyou and thought to herself "He has been through so much, how in the world can I be mad at him? He just poured his soul out to me for the first time, even his tears were sincere. Oh Inuyasha…." She carefully climbed out of the bathtub, forgetting about being stark raving naked and how sore her body was. She crawled on her hands and knees to meet up with Inuyasha and stopped right in front of him. She put her arms around his head and placed it on her bosom, gently caressing his silver hair. She lovingly kissed his forehead and said softly "Oh Inuyasha, how can I be mad at you? I am just happy that you are here with me now, besides didn't you say that I loved you? I've always loved you for who you were, a hanyou. I don't want you to ever change….I want you to be yourself and no one else."  
  
Kagome tilted his head slightly and placed one of her fingers underneath his eyes to wipe some of the tears away. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking into Kagome's eyes "You actually do mean you love me?"  
  
She smiled softly and replied "Oh Inuyasha-cun, you are so silly, of course I do. I have ever since I first met you at the Goshinboku, I just never knew how you felt about me."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked back up and a smile covered his entire face. He grabbed Kagome and picked her up bridal style, spinning her around showing how happy he was. "ALLRIGHT!" he exclaimed "Don't you worry Kagome, I'll be the best uh….." he stopped spinning her around, trying to think of the word he wanted to say. "Oh yeah, I'll be the best koibito that you have ever had." Kagome laughed with happiness and was relieved that he was feeling better.  
  
She stopped laughing when she heard him reply, with a giant smirk on his face " Hey Kagome, heh…..I just noticed something. Can you guess what it is…?"  
  
"Nani?" she thought with a confused look on her face "What is he talking about?" She noticed him looking down at her chest "Oh Kami! What the..?" She quickly covered her chest with her hands as her face turned lobster red. She said embarrassed "Um….Inuyasha I think I need to finish my bath."  
  
Still smiling he replied "Oh I don't know…I think that maybe I should join you, heh?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" BOOM!!!  
  
Face first on the floor and the body followed right after. She landed on his back sitting directly below his head, she wasn't upset with him this time. She was actually playing with Inuyasha, but there was one little problem. Would he be pissed off? Kagome giggled and saw his ears twitch, the overwhelming urge to grab his ears was too tantalizing. She placed both hands on his ears and rubbed.   
  
Inuyasha sat up with his elbows holding his upper body up and said under his breath while laughing " Kagome……I love you too."  
  
End of chapter 9, did that make up for the cliffy? Hope so. I love all my reviews, please send me more even if they are flames. It makes me want to work harder on my story. Stay tuned till next week my friends…..  
  
Okay Quiz time kiddies, ready?  
  
Gomenasai: I am sorry  
  
Hanyou: Half-demon Half-human  
  
Youkai: Demon or spirit  
  
Koishi: Beloved one, dear  
  
Osuwari : sit  
  
Nani : What  
  
Koibito : boyfriend  
  
Goshinboku : Sacred tree, time tree  
  
Baka : Idiot/stupid  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is explained as this: A virgin girl serving in a Shinto shrine 


	10. Too Good to be True

Hello my friends, did you miss me? Well I have another cutesy chapter for all of you so please enjoy! Oh yeah Inuyasha isn't mine but I dream about him anyway. (Sighs)

Hello to my recent friends:

Inuyashachick 210 (thanks for the tip about his haori, I kinda figured it was his shirt , so what is the pants called anyway? Give me a holler!)

InuyashaForEver ( Nice to hear from you again, arigato!)

Wind blade (Yo!)

Chapter 10 : Too Good to be True

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally finished their baths, considering that most of the water ended up on the floor. Lets just say that there was a water war going on instead of a peaceful bath time. Thank goodness the clothes they picked out were still hanging up otherwise, they would have to run around for the next couple of hours naked until their clothes dried . Inuyasha put on his baggy sweatpants, which suited him just fine, and a t-shirt with Metallica on the front, he had no clue what it meant but he didn't mind. Kagome put on a turtleneck and a pair of black jeans, which for some reason Inuyasha seemed liked very much.

The bath had relaxed them both, especially Kagome, it seemed to take away some of her tension and soreness. Inuyasha insisted on carrying Kagome around until she felt better and at the moment our hanyou is carrying her down the stairs. It seems that she's been cooped up in her room for so long that she wanted to go down stairs in the living room, to at least stretch. While carrying Kagome bridal style, she looked up at Inuyasha and said "You know, you are a totally different person when you have a hot bath and a change of clothes. That outfit looks good on you."

Inuyasha replied with his signature "Keh" and blushed. "Well…" he answered back "You look really good in those garments that you are wearing…"

She blushed back at the comment and said "Behave koinu.."

Inuyasha reached the bottom stairs and started to enter the living room saying "Koinu? Who are you calling a koinu woman?" He playfully said back.

"You koinu!" as she laughed and placed one of her hands on his nearest ear.

He carefully placed her on the couch and as he turned to walk behind the couch, she leaned against one of the arms of the couch itself and closed her eyes. She felt a little better now that she had some room to stretch her legs and arms. "Ah, much better!" she said as she stretched her whole body. "Arigato Inu…huh?" For some reason she couldn't find the dog eared hanyou. She replied "Hey koinu? Where did you run off to?"

Kagome didn't relax too long when she saw two ears and two eyes staring across to her at the other end of the couch. She thought to herself "What is he up to….."

She felt something tickle her foot and giggled "Inuyasha, behave koinu!" She tried to hide her smile but couldn't.

He slowly grabbed one of her feet with his strong hand and started to crawl from the other side of the couch. It looked as if he was stalking prey but, this time the prey was Kagome. He moved forward and grabbed her leg, squeezing it enough to tickle. She couldn't control her laughter, it tickled too much "Inuyasha don't make me say it…."

He moved forward once more and placed a hand on her hip, while at the same time his legs were straddled around her body. Kagome's eyes shot wide open, she was a shocked on where he placed his hand. "So…" Inuyasha said sarcastically "Who is the koinu now?" He was about to move forward once more to place a hand on her shoulder when all you could hear was "SIT BOY!" Oh boy, bad move Kagome!

The 'sit' command wasn't that strong, so there was no harm done, but for some reason Inuyasha got a kick out of it. His face was buried in Kagome's stomach. Kagome could hear Inuyasha laughing "Nani? What is so funny Inuyasha?"

The spell started to dissipate and as Inuyasha was able to move again, he quickly grabbed both of Kagome's wrists while still laughing saying "This is!" He nudged his face into her stomach and before she realized it, he was tickling her belly with his nose. "You brought this on yourself, now you will have to face the consequences…..again!"

She busted out laughing with her legs kicking up in the air, it tickled so much that the more she laughed, the more it hurt her ribs. "Inuyasha! Stop it, that tickles!"

He couldn't contain his laughter either and said back "No way! Your mine now woman!"

Kagome's laughter went down to a little giggle, with her face beat red and tears coming down her face. She started to calm down a bit, trying to gasp for air from laughing so hard. She didn't notice Inuyasha looking up at her with his head still laying on her belly, his ear twitching as if listening to something. He giggled and asked "Hey Kagome….when was the last time that you have eaten something?"

Kagome gained her composure and thought for a minute "Huh….I imagine it has been a couple of days. Why?"

"Well for starters, your stomach is talking to me and second of all, it actually sounds empty." He said putting his ear to her belly.

Kagome blushed and replied "You can hear all of that? Oh well, I guess that I am a little hungry, but I'm still too tired to make anything. I can probably make something later."

Still holding her down by her wrists Inuyasha said "Well…if you ask real nicely, I could probably make something for you…but only on one condition….."

Kagome felt a quick shiver and asked "Um…and what is the one condition?" hoping not to regret it later.

"If I get another kiss…" he answered back seductively.

Before she had a chance to react, he let go of her wrists and scooped her up, placing one hand on the back of her head and one on her back Inuyasha stopped with his lips barely touching the tips of hers and said in a low voice "Tatta hitori no watashi…."

Kagome gasped at the words he had spoken, his warm breath teasing her face and lips, wanting to take in his kiss. "Inuyasha…" she whispered back placing her hand on his gentle face, and giving him the kiss he asked for. Inuyasha could already feel her blood heating up and had the urge to touch her warm skin once again. Going on instinct, he placed his clawed hand that was holding her back up and slid it underneath her turtleneck. Caressing her bare back with his warm hand, Kagome gasped for air as she moaned with much delight. As the same as Inuyasha, Kagome could not help herself. She used her other hand and placed it under his shirt, moving her fingertips slowly to his stomach and eventually to his sculpted chest, teasing him just the same. He has never had anyone get this close and touch him in this manner, he wasn't sure if he could stop. Inuyasha growled with so much pleasure, not wanting to stop his forbidden intensions. He let go of the lip lock and placed his face next to Kagome's earlobe. Gasping for breath he whispered in her ear "I…I don't think I can stop….I need to get as close to you as I can….I want you to…"

Inuyasha stopped himself when he heard her stomach growling, breaking the uncontrollable passion between the two bodies. They both looked at each other with their flushed faces. Taking their hands off of each other then placing their hands on their faces, trying to hide each others embarrassments.

Inuyasha broke the silence by saying "Uh…heh….I think I'll go and make that lunch for you now, Kagome."

Kagome nodded in response as he slowly got up off the couch, instead of going to the kitchen right away he stopped, standing behind her. Her eyes shot open as he placed the palm of his hand on her cheek. He bent down next to her and said in her ear "But don't worry, I will be right back…." He kissed her cheek gently and started to walk toward the kitchen, sliding his hand off of her face.

Kagome's heart was pounding through her chest beyond comprehension, she couldn't calm herself down, just the thought of Inuyasha being that close kept her heart racing. She placed her hand on her heart and thought to herself "Oh Inuyasha….it's getting to the point where I can't control myself either, just being close to you drives me crazy." She took a deep breath and thought that maybe she could think of something else to ease her breathing. "I know, maybe I could listen to my radio while he makes lunch. That should help a little…." Kagome reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her remote control for the stereo, pressed the button and flipped through the channels. "There we go this should work…." She smiled as she hummed a tune…

Inuyasha reached the inside of the kitchen and leaned against the wall, placing his hand on his heart which was pounding wildly as well. " Oh Kagome, I can't keep my hands off of you, just the smell of you drives me insane…..heh…I love it!" putting on a smile. He took a deep breath and tried to think of the task at hand, making lunch for Kagome. He remembered what Souta told him he needed to do and where to get everything. It seemed as if Inuyasha had everything under control, now if he could only remember all the ingredients for his meal.

Kagome flipped through the radio stations some more and got bored with them. " I almost forgot about my cd, I think it is still in the player." She pushed another button on the remote control and searched for her favorite song. She found the track and thought "There it is…." She started to sing to herself while relaxing on the couch.

Inuyasha exited through the kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh?" He thought to himself "Is she singing? Wow she sounds great." His ears twitched with delight, wanting to hear more of her beautiful voice.

(Ok people, This is a great song. Do we all know 'Cowboy Bebob' ? Oh yeah, we all do. This song was featured on episode 24 and is also on the soundtrack. If you don't have the soundtrack or the episode, I'd recommend that you get either one of them. Here are the lyrics. Original song 'Call Me' vocals by Steve Conte from the 'Cowboy Bebop' soundtrack…..ENJOY!)

(sorry about this folks, but unfortuantely, all song lyrics are banned from this site unless they are an origainal I wrote, if you would like to see the lyrics to the songs, please go to my bio for the link...yeah, it hurts me since the songs are part of the story, but, I do not want to get booted off, sorry for the inconveince)

Inuyasha stood at the doorway calm and at ease with the song that Kagome just sang. To him, she sounded like an angel, almost forgetting about the lunch that he had in his hands. He shook his head to clear up some of the cobwebs and walked toward Kagome that was sitting on the couch. She didn't realize that she had an audience.

"Wow, something smells wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha sat down next to her and placed the tray of food on the coffee table in front of her. "Here you go Kagome, homemade soup and rice that my mother used to make when I was little."

"I didn't know you could cook Inuyasha…" Kagome commented.

"Well, I can cook a couple of things, I remember my mother teaching me a few things when I was pup, but this was my favorite. This certain meal is suppose to make you feel better when you're not feeling too well." Inuyasha explained.

She smiled and said "Your mother sounds wonderful, I wish I could of met her…"

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the floor replying "Well, believe it or not your mother reminds me of her. That's probably why we get along so well, your mother is a sweet person Kagome."

Kagome leaned over to the coffee table to grab her bowl and took a taste of her soup. She commented "Inuyasha you are a good cook! I've never tasted anything like it, arigato."

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha looking back at her "What were you singing a second ago?"

"Oh.." she paused for a moment placing her hand on her mouth "You heard me singing, gomenasai Inuyasha, I probably didn't sound too good." with a look of embarrassment running across her face.

"No, you sounded great…" Inuyasha replied back. "I've never heard you sing before, I guess our lives have been too complex to where we never noticed each others special talents." now with a slight blush running across his checks. "Could you sing more for me?"

Kagome smiled at the hanyou and said "How about after I eat my lunch okay? I don't want it getting cold."

Inuyasha nodded in response as Kagome handed him the remote to the stereo "Here, if you want you can listen to some other music. All you have to do is push this button."

He grabbed the remote and asked "This button?" Kagome responded "mm…hmm…" taking another spoonful of soup. He pushed the button on the remote as the next song came on. "Amazing on what these little contraptions can do…" He smelled the remote still in bewilderment . "Heh?…this song stinks…I'll go to the next one." He stopped at the next one and his ears perked up "This one is pretty good, I wonder if Sango, Miroku and Shippo would like this kind of music?" He played with the stereo for a while, skipping through some of the tracks.

Kagome finished her meal and placed the bowl back on the tray, now reaching for her tea. She stretched her legs and took a sip from her cup. "I can't believe I ate that much food, arigato Inuyasha." She snuck a kiss on his cheek before she took another sip of her tea.

Inuyasha grabbed his cheek with his hand, covering up the kiss that Kagome stole from him and blushed once again "Um…you're welcome."

Kagome placed her cup of tea back on the tray, stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes "Oh boy, I guess all that food is making me a little tired. I could go for another nap…"

She was interrupted when Inuyasha got up and picked her up off the couch. He sat against the side arm of the couch, placing his back against the arm itself. He gently laid her sideways on top of his body and placed her head on top of his chest, close to his heart. "Why don't you go ahead and take a nap right here, I'll be right here laying with you…." he said softly rubbing the side of her face. He used his other arm to wrap it around Kagome's waist, squeezing her as to give her a hug.

Kagome blushed and thought "I still can't get over how gentle he's become…..His touch and the pounding of his heart is so relaxing….." She closed her eyes and let out a small yawn. "Inuyasha…would you like me to hum a song for you still?"

He replied softly "Yes…..please."

Kagome started to hum her favorite song as he nudged his face into her hair, wanting to take in her scent again. Still rubbing the side of her cheek, he kissed her gently on the head and said lovingly "Kagome….you are too good to be true…..tatta hitori no watashi…."

Before he knew it, she was already asleep in his arms. Inuyasha could hear her breathing become heavier by every second that flew by. He picked his head up to look at his sleeping Kagome, intrigued by the beautiful creature that was laying on him. He placed one of his clawed fingers onto her hair to wipe some of her bangs to the side, he wanted to get a better look at her. He thought "How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I do this in the first place? I should be thankful that she has accepted me…..no I am thankful!"

He placed sweet kisses on her cheek and began to yawn "Oh man…..I guess I'm getting a little tired myself…." as he stretched his legs and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Her breathing seemed to calm him, just holding her like this, he knew that she was safe. Burying his face back into Kagome's hair, he started to drift into sleep. They held each for hours, not moving a single inch from where they were laying.

The front door opened as you could hear Miroku saying "Hey, come on! You know that I didn't mean it Sango."

Shippo replied "Yeah right Miroku, like you didn't mean it the other ten thousand times either!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to the group and waved her hands, trying to get their attention. "Shhh….everyone please be quite."

They looked at each other confused as Sango asked "What's the matter Higura…..Huh?"

Sango stopped and looked over at the couch, placing her hand on her mouth. She was astonished at the sight she was witnessing. "Oh how wonderful…." as a tear came running down her cheek…..

End of chapter 10.….this was a long one…I hope every one liked it. Till the next chapter my friends…

Our little glossary:

Koinu :puppy

Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon

Tatta hitori no watashi : My one and only

Gomenasai I am sorry

Arigato: Thank you very much

Haori: Shirt of the male kimono (arigato Inuyashachick 210) 


	11. Questions Concerning Kagome

Hello my faithful readers! I have some great news for you all who love Inuyasha as much as me! Are you ready……Well from the magazine I just read, The 1st Inuyasha movie will be coming out in American theaters sometime at the end of summer 2004! Which magazine do you ask? Well, I get my source from 'Anime Insider' check it out. But, there may be a catch….Do you remember when 'Cowboy Bebob' came out in American theaters? Yeah exactly, it only came out in a few theaters across the country (Sigh!) Lets pray that our Inuyasha does go all across the country and not end like 'Bebob'.  
  
Oh yeah, could everyone wish me a happy birthday? It's this Friday the 7th of May. My boyfriend got me a 'Kurama' action figure and the 4th manga in Rurouni Kenshin. Arigato my friends and now back to the show (which I know is not mine). Ah (Double sigh)  
  
Chapter 11: Questions Concerning Kagome  
  
Everyone stopped at the door with amazement, they couldn't fathom what they saw laying on the couch. To their surprise they saw the bad tempered, silver haired hanyou with his face buried into the reincarnated miko's black hair. His arms were still holding her as to protect her from all harm but at the same time it was a loving embrace. Kagome's face was next to Inuyasha's heart, keeping her calm and relaxed, and at the same time his face was in her hair, keeping him in the calm state as well.  
  
Sango was touched to the point in tears. She looked over at Miroku and said "Houshi-sama….isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Miroku nodded and looked back at Sango saying "Yes, he has finally shared his feelings, it is wonderful….."  
  
Shippo jumped up to Miroku's shoulder and asked "Miroku, why is Inuyasha holding Kagome like that?"  
  
Miroku smiled at the kitsune and said "Well, let's just say that Inuyasha has finally admitted his love and now is showing his affections toward Kagome."  
  
"Geez….it's about time. It took him long enough, but…." Shippo continued while crossing his arms "I'm glad he finally did it."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled as a teardrop fell from her eye. She thought to herself "Yes, it is about time…." Souta looked up at his mother with a look of concern, he wanted to know why she was crying all of a sudden. He placed his hand on the sleeve of her sweater and tugged lightly to get her attention. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at Souta and shook her head saying "It's okay Souta, I'm not sad. I'm happy for Kagome, that's all….wait right here, okay?" Souta nodded his head in response.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the couch as everyone watched. As she walked up to the side of the couch, she noticed that Inuyasha's ears were twitching. She thought "It's probably because he can hear me with his super sensitive hearing." She kneeled down next to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, he took his face out of Kagome's hair and attempted to open his eyes. "Huh…Higurashi-san?" he said with a sleepy face. "Is that you?"  
  
She said whispering back "Yes, Inuyasha. How did you know it was me?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and answered back " Easy, I can tell by your scent and the sound your feet make."  
  
"Wow, so it is true about his hearing…" she thought. She looked closer at Inuyasha and saw contentment in his eyes " So that's true also, he finally shared his feelings with Kagome, how sweet…." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and asked "Inuyasha how are the two of you feeling?"  
  
He yawned trying to wake up a bit more and replied "Uh….let's see. Kagome is feeling much better, I made sure she got a bath and had a meal when she woke up…."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi interrupted by asking "I'm also asking about you Inuyasha, how are you feeling?"  
  
Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, he didn't know what to say. He placed one of his claws on his face and tried to think of something to say to her. All that came out of his mouth was "Oh um….." he started to blush "I'm uh….."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled and placed one of her hands on the top of his head, scratching his head playfully saying "It's okay Inuyasha, you don't have to explain, I already know."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in response and finally realized he had an audience, they were all smiling at him including Souta. He gave them all cold stares and said "Nani? What's the matter with you people? Why are all of you guys staring at me like that?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and said "Oh come on Inuyasha, stop trying to hold your feelings, we know what's going on…"  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha said protectively back while holding Kagome "Like you know anything monk!"  
  
Shippo shook his head as well and replied to Miroku "I guess he will never change, eh Miroku?"  
  
Miroku replied back shrugging his shoulders "Nope, I guess not."  
  
Inuyasha scooped up Kagome's sleeping body from the couch and said "I had better take Kagame back upstairs so that we don't wake her up." As he started to walk away, Miroku stopped right in front of him and said "Inuyasha we need to talk when you come back."  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha looked back at him confused "Oh come off it! I know we need to talk, but don't you think for a minute that I'm going to say a thing about me and Kagome." He continued his climb up the stairs and said "I'll be right back."  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs and walked into Kagome's bedroom. He placed her back in the bed and covered her up with her blankets. He placed a finger on her face, gently touching her cheek saying softly "Get some sleep my koishi…..I will be back later to check on you." He bent down to give her a kiss on the nose and a light kiss on the lips. As he straightened his stance he could see a little smile come across Kagome's face, he couldn't help but smile back. He moved away from the bed and closed the door behind him, leaving it open a crack.   
  
He turned around from the door and saw Souta looking up at him. "Well, hey squirt! What's the word?" as Inuyasha patted him on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha-otto san, how did it go?" Souta eagerly asked.  
  
"Um…..er……uh……let's just say that it went very well…." Inuyasha answered back placing a finger to his face, scratching lightly.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me?" Souta asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him trying to avoid the subject "I think that you are too young to know, how about if I tell you when you're a little older?"  
  
"Oh come on brother! I helped you out didn't I?" Souta said with a pout to his face.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand on the back of his head and said "Yeah, I know…..can we talk about this later? I need to speak to my friends, it's very important."  
  
"Oh alright, but we will talk later." Souta replied back at the embarrassed hanyou. Souta started to walk back downstairs as Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, sighing to himself thinking "Oh boy, what am I gonna tell the brat later, oh well."  
  
Inuyasha thought that he would join the others downstairs as he started his decent. He could over hear Miroku saying "I know Sango, but none the less we need to figure out how we are going to go back to the Sengoku Jidai Era, we need to know what is going on back in our time period!"  
  
Inuyasha interrupted as he was walking down the stairs "No monk! No one is going back unless it is me! You can't go back anyway, only Kagome and myself is able to cross over, not you guys."  
  
Sango said with concern in her eyes "You can't go back either…."  
  
"Oh, and why is that Sango?" Inuyasha grumpily said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Because your sense of smell is too great, that poison smog would mess up your senses." Sango replied.  
  
"Exactacly.."Miroku continued "There would be no way you could survive that alone!"  
  
"Grrr……Fine. So what should we do then, just sit around and wait? Inuyasha asked with disgust in voice.  
  
Shippo sighed and said "I guess we really can't do anything until Kagome wakes up, can we?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came walking up with a tray of tea and placed it in top of the coffee table, she saw everyone deep in thought. She said "Well I don't know if this would help, but what about your weapons that Kagome told me about?"  
  
Miroku grabbed a cup of tea and said "Unfortunately I dropped my shakujou when Inuyasha grabbed me to jump into the well."  
  
Sango nodded and said "My weapon as well, the only thing I brought back with me was my mask."  
  
Shippo jumped down from the couch to grab himself some tea as well and looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, where is the Tetsusaiga anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Shippo and said "I left it up in Kagome's room, like it's any of your business."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha surprised and exclaimed " Inuyasha, you left your sword in Kagome's room? You should never leave it alone, not even for a instant!"  
  
Inuyasha scowled back saying "Ever since I've been back in this era, I have not sensed any danger. That's why I left it up there, so shut up monk!"  
  
"Oh really…" Miroku planted a smirk on his face "or was it that you have been doing other things, your mind has been very occupied lately…"  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a cold stare and said "Where are you getting at Miroku?"  
  
"I'm just saying that you had your hands all over Kagome and.…." Miroku was interrupted by Sango placing her hand over Miroku's mouth "He means Inuyasha that you were protecting Kagome, that's all, right Miroku?" Miroku had a sweat drop come down from his brow and said "Uh, well…yeah." still smiling trying to hold his tongue. Miroku started thinking to himself "That's all right Inuyasha, I'll just get the details from you later, just wait."  
  
The group went back to their thoughts as Mrs. Higurashi broke the silence asking "I do have a question everyone…." Everyone looked up at her and asked her to continue. "How did Kagome know that you were in danger in the first place? She wasn't there with you because she had exams to study for. I remember her telling me this, that she needed at least five days to study and that Inuyasha had to stay back in his era so that he wouldn't distract her. So, how did she know that you guys were in trouble?"  
  
"Also.." Inuyasha replied "Kagome didn't have jewel shards when she channeled me through the Goshinboku, it's as if Kagome and the tree were connected in some way."  
  
Miroku put a hand to his face pondering the question "I don't know, but I think that we'd had better wake up Kagome, she has the answers we seek."  
  
Everyone agreed on the issue and started to walk toward the stairway. Inuyasha jumped in front of the group and said "Everyone stay here, I'll go and wake her up…."  
  
Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and replied "I'm coming too, you can't stop me this time!"  
  
Inuyasha picked up the kitsune by the tail and said in a calm, yet stern voice "Stay here brat, I'm the one who is taking care of Kagome, so wait here while I go get her. I'll bring her downstairs so you can see her, okay?"  
  
Shippo looked at him surprised and muttered "Okay Inuyasha, arigato."  
  
Inuyasha put Shippo down on the floor, turned around and walked toward the staircase, the others just looked at each other in bewilderment. "Wow!" Sango replied "he has changed, he's more I don't know…gentle? But, at the same time very protective, more than usual."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at them and said "If I didn't know better, I'd think that Inuyasha is courting Kagome."  
  
Sango replied back "Courting? Inuyasha? But, is Kagome old enough for that yet? I remember her telling me that she has to be at least 18 years old to go through that kind of thing. I think she called it 'being of legal age' during your time period."  
  
Kagome's mother nodded and said "Yes, that is correct, but you also need to realize that Kagome will be 18 this Spring. She can make life changing choices already, she is pretty much already grown up for her age. I have faith in Kagome to make the right choices in her life and make the most of them."  
  
Shippo jumped up to Kagome's mothers shoulder and asked "Courting? What does that mean?'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Shippo and placed a finger on her cheek, trying to think of the best way to explain. "Well, do you know what a wife is?"  
  
"Um yeah…oh my! Your kidding right? Shippo said surprised. "Inuyasha? No way!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled and said to the fox demon "Afriad so Shippo…."  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to walk up the stairs when he heard a scream. "AHHHH! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, with his eyes open in shock. "Nani! Kagome!" as he screamed. The group started for the stairs but the hanyou halted them by saying "Stay here! I'll go see what it is, no arguments!" he ran up the stairs as quick as he could and opened up the bedroom door. He stood at the doorway saying "Kagome, what's the matter?"  
  
Kagome was trying to catch her breath as sweat was dripping from every pore on her body. Trembling extremely, she placed her hand on her face as terror glossed over her eyes. She attempted to talk, the only came out of her mouth was a sever 'wheezing'. Inuyasha sat down in front of her, afraid for her life, he placed both hands on Kagome's shoulders saying "Kagome calm down, take a deep breath, if you don't you will hyperventilate." Kagome put her hand on her chest and calmed her breathing, it wasn't that easy for her. Still trembling she spoke "In…In….Inuyasha."   
  
"That's my girl, come on, keep breathing." he said softly placing a finger next to her eyes to wipe some of the tears away. Eventually she started to control her breathing and her voice came back "Inuyasha I need to talk to everyone, it's very important."  
  
"I know" he answered back. "I came back to your room to see if I could wake you up, everyone is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
Kagome nodded and attempted to get up but, instead was picked up by the strong hanyou. "Oh Inuyasha, are you always gonna carry me? You are starting to spoil me."  
  
"Hey, don't you want me to carry you anymore?" he said with a pout to the face.  
  
Kagome giggled and said "No, it's not that, I just hope that you never let go." She leaned up to his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. A big smile covered his face as he looked back at Kagome saying "Oh don't worry, I don't plan on letting go…ever. Come on lets go down stairs."  
  
End of Chapter 11.…..arigato my friends. I probably won't update until next week….please don't be mad. I just want to celebrate my birthday okay. But, don't worry, when I come back next week I will bring more good news. I have about 4 days off next week so I can type out my story faster. Later!  
  
Our little glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Arigato: thank you very much  
  
Nani: what  
  
Kitsune : Fox demon  
  
Koishi: beloved one dear  
  
Goshinboku: sacred tree/time tree  
  
Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's sword made by the fang of his father  
  
Shakujou: Miroku's staff  
  
Inuyasha-otto san: Older brother Inuyasha  
  
Sengoku Jidai : Warren States Era (was that spelled right my friends?)  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually this: A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine  
  
San: Mr./Mrs./Ms. Ect.  
  
Sama: lady or head of household (am I forgetting one?) 


	12. Questions answered

Hello my friends! Did you miss me? Oh wait a second okay…..Inuyasha attack! SANKON-TETSOU! Heh, got another one! Oh sorry my friends, were having some problems with the computer (bugs) but, Inuyasha is helping me out with them. Good Koinu!  
  
New friend alert! Kenuyasha bows in gratitude. Thank you all for my birthday wishes, it brings a tear to my eye.  
  
LightandDarkness4ever (sweet name my friend)  
  
Zelix  
  
Lunar Girl( Bows three times)  
  
Stephanie B.  
  
Stobot (That is interesting about the 'Hai' and 'un', I will have to remember that)  
  
InuyashaForEver (Arigato my faithful friend, nice to hear from you again)  
  
And Johnmenefee( Arigato!)  
  
And without further interruptions, back to the show (which I know is not mine. Damn!) Inuyasha did come by and give me some flowers.  
  
Chapter 12 : Questions Answered  
  
Inuyasha was carrying his Kagome down the staircase while she laid her head on his chest, at the same time blushing of the thought of being that close to him. Before they reached the end of the stairs Kagome stopped him by saying "Inuyasha can you wait a second?" Whispering so that only he could hear her.   
  
"Why are you whispering Kagome?" the hanyou asked confused.  
  
"Well, I know this may sound a little silly, but…." her face turned a deeper shade of red as she continued "Is it possible to get one more kiss from you? It will probably be awhile till we have time alone again and…"  
  
Before she said anything else, Inuyasha took the hand that was behind her head and pushed her face toward his lips. Taking in her sweet taste once more. Kagome in return placed her hand on his tender face and took in the kiss, loving every second of it. He pulled away from the kiss and tenderly said to her "You don't ever have to ask, just go ahead….I can never get enough of your kisses anyway. Oh by the way that is our third kiss…."He said giggling under his breath.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome placed a hand on her mouth "You are counting how many times we actually kiss….you are too kawaii Inuyasha!" she giggled back while giving him an Eskimo kiss on the nose.  
  
"Come on you, lets get down stairs before the others come up here and start worrying about us." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response with a big smile on her face as the two continued their climb down the stairs. She thought to herself 'I wonder how he will act around the others, will he still be gentle or act like a bad ass. I guess I will find out.'  
  
The group saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome, all very happy to see her after her terrible ordeal the other day. Before the hanyou had a chance to put her down somewhere, they all came running up to the both of them giving them a hug, practically knocking them on the ground. Sango was the first to jump up to them and said "Kagome-chan! I was so worried about you! How are you doing?"  
  
At the same time Shippo came jumping up to Kagome's arms and asked "Yeah, Kagome are you feeling better? I missed you!"  
  
Miroku was on the other side of the huddled bodies and said "Kagome-sama! Thank Buddha that you are alright."  
  
Kagome surprisingly jumped in Inuyasha's arms and felt a familiar touch on her rear. She looked over at Miroku with a cold stare.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome wondering why she jumped up like that and saw the immediate problem. He glanced over to Miroku's direction and sent thunderbolts out of his eyes. "Monk!" Inuyasha growled "Step away from Kagome before you get hurt!"  
  
Miroku stopped rubbing Kagome's buttocks and placed his hand behind his head "Ah, I was making sure that she was okay, that's all." while a sweat drop came down from his forehead.  
  
"You are lucky that I am holding Kagome, otherwise you'd be dead by now LETCH!" Inuyasha said with an angry expression.  
  
Shippo shook his head and replied "Guess Miroku will never learn either."  
  
Sango put a fist to Miroku's face and said "Houshi-sama! What do you think you are doing? Have some restraint for a change!"  
  
"Gomenasai it'll never happen again, I promise." as Miroku blushed back.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Souta looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. They thought it would be best not to say anything until the group calmed down. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha can you place me on the couch please? I need to talk to everyone." Inuyasha nodded in response and gently sat her down on one of the cushions of the couch. Kagome's mother and brother walked over to her to give her a big hug.  
  
Souta asked "How are you feeling nee-chan?"  
  
"Much better, arigato Souta. But you should thank Inuyasha. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be up and about." as she smiled at her younger brother. Souta looked up at his hanyou brother and bowed as to say 'thank you' in respect. As he came back up, Souta gave out a small smirk, Inuyasha did the same, for they both knew that Souta's plan had worked. Mrs. Higurashi bent down and kissed Kagome on the forehead "I'm glad you're feeling better Kagome, arigato Inuyasha." she bowed to the half demon to give her respect, as he did the same.  
  
Kagome insisted that everyone get comfortable so that she may tell her story. Inuyasha sat on the floor in front of Kagome crossing both his arms and legs. He leaned his back to the couch and separated her feet so that he could get as close as he could to her, as to not arouse any suspicions of his true feelings toward Kagome. Kagome looked down at him and smiled softly, she thought 'Well at least he's trying.' Sango sat right next to Kagome, placing a arm around her, while Miroku sat next to Sango. He kept his hands to himself trying to uphold his promise of not groping anyone. Shippo sat on the arm of the couch right next to Kagome and said "I will sit right here Kagome." as the kitsune got comfortable.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat on the recliner and motioned Souta to come and sit with her. Souta proceeded to join his mother as everyone waited patiently. She looked across the way from her and thought 'You know, I didn't notice it earlier but they all look like a family sitting there like that. This would make a great picture.'  
  
"I know everyone has a lot of questions to ask, who wants to go first?" as Kagome looked around at everyone in the living room. Miroku was the first to say "I will Kagome-sama…." She nodded and asked him to continue.  
  
"How did you know that we were in danger that day when we saw you at the Goshinboku?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and explained "Well, when I was studying for my exams, I was having these strange nightmares. I had one and thought nothing of it, but I had the same one again and again. Kind of like a 'premonition' of things to come…."  
  
Miroku nodded in response and said "I have heard about this sort of thing before, please continue…"  
  
"This dream I had…..it seemed too real. I could smell and feel everything around me. I could actually feel the wind, the smell of the flowers and see the brightness of the moon. But then, I saw this purple smog consuming every living creature around me, I could even feel their pain. I saw everyone and everything perish in front of my eyes….and…..all of you as well."  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome in fear, except for Inuyasha, he was looking down at the floor gritting his teeth. Kagome continued "I knew something was wrong when I had that dream again, so that's when I decided to go and check on all of you."  
  
Shippo with concern on his face asked "What about all the people we know back in our time Kagome? What happened to them?"  
  
Kagome looked back at the kitsune and said with a remorseful expression "Oh Shippo……I really don't know for sure…." A tear came down from her eye "I…I hope they are okay. Kaede, the villagers, Kouga, Ayame….." At that instant she felt a hand on her foot. Inuyasha could smell her tears as he grasped her foot, he wanted to let her know that he was concerned as well, but still did not look up at her. She felt a little better knowing that he actually responded to her pain.  
  
"I have a question…" Inuyasha said "Whatever happened to the shikon shards you brought back with you?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the hanyou and replied "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. It's as if they disappeared."  
  
Inuyasha turned around from where he was sitting, now facing Kagome, looking up into her eyes. She looked into his eyes as well, she saw tenderness and sincerity. "So how did you channel me with through the Goshinboku, especially without the shards?" he asked.  
  
"Well…" now looking away from the silver haired hanyou "you'll probably think that I am crazy….."  
  
Sango rubbed Kagome's back replying "Kagome we all know that you are not crazy…." reassuring her to continue her story.  
  
"That's right. We have no reason to think that…." Inuyasha replied while giving Kagome a small smile of reassurance.  
  
Kagome smiled back at Inuyasha and said "Okay, I'll try my best not to disappoint you…." as she continued her tale. "Do you remember the first time I channeled you through the Goshinboku….that time when I shot you with my miko arrow?" cringing at the very thought that went through her mind.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and said "But don't forget, that was an accident…." still looking into her eyes.  
  
Kagome continued and said with remorse "Well ever since that day, I have been improving my 'spiritual' power to become stronger. It seems that the tree and I have a strong connection, not just because I am a reincarnation of a miko, it's something else. I really can't describe it, the only thing I can say is that it feels like that the Goshinbiku and I are 'one'. I wanted to get stronger, not just for myself but…." She hesitated, looking away from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome thought to herself 'What will he think of me? Should I even tell him?' as she bit her lip.  
  
Inuyasha sat up on his knees and gently grabbed Kagome's hand into his. His amber eyes looking into hers and asked "But what Kagome?"  
  
Everyone directed their attention to Inuyasha as he kneeled in front of Kagome, giving her strength to go on. What happened to Inuyasha's bad ass reputation? Has he really changed that much ever since he crossed into Kagome's time?  
  
Kagome looked back into Inuyasha'a handsome eyes and saw his gentleness in his smile. She smiled back and said "I wanted to become stronger so that I could fight along side of Inuyasha, I thought that if I could surpass Kikyo in strength and spirituality that…….that you would notice it and accept me."  
  
Inuyasha saw a another tear come down her cheek and couldn't help but grab Kagome to embrace her. He replied while stroking her hair "Oh Kagome, why couldn't you tell us sooner about your new abilities?"  
  
She trembled in his arms and said "Because of Naraku….I was afraid that if I told anyone, that he would catch wind of it and take advantage of the situation…."  
  
The group was still under the spell of the two bodies holding each other, all except for Miroku. He was definatly in agreement with Kagome about Naraku. He placed a hand on his face thinking about the matter and replied "Yes, who knows what Naraku would do if he found out…"  
  
Inuyasha let go of the embrace while still looking at Kagome. He softly placed a clawed finger under her eyes to wipe some of the tears away, he sweetly said to her "You never had to prove yourself to me. You have been strong ever since I've known you. When you are near, you give me inner strength. Kikyo NEVER gave me that kind of feeling, that kind of strength….." He smiled at her and continued. "You make me calm and at ease, and I look at everything at a totally different retrospect. So don't go thinking that you have to change yourself, I care about you, the way you are…..and…." he leaned down to her ear and whispered "Ai shiteru…..I love you for who you are."  
  
Kagome let out a big smile and grabbed Inuyasha to give him a big hug. "Arigato Inuyasha! I needed to hear that, especially from you." He hugged her back and lightly kissed Kagome on the forehead.  
  
The two didn't realize they had an audience until Inuyasha looked up at everyone. He sensed their stares as his face turned tomato red "Hey!" he exclaimed "What's the matter? Why are you looking at us like that?"  
  
Miroku spoke out by saying "Inuyasha! We caught you in the act this time, stop trying to deny it!"  
  
Inuyasha glared back at the houshi and scolded "Oh whatever! Can't I comfort Kagome without you gawking at us, even for a moment? Geez…I feel real sorry for Sango, how can she put up with such a letch?"  
  
Sango jumped up at the comment with a giant blush on her face and asked "Nani? Why are you including me in this conversation?"  
  
"Because …." Inuyasha continued "That monk always has his filthy hands all over you. Doesn't that mean anything to you Sango?  
  
Both Sango and Miroku quickly looked at each other with flushed faces. Miroku commented "Haven't I been a good boy lately? Come on give me some credit!" while hiding his hands behind his head.  
  
Souta and his mother looked at each other as Mrs. Higurashi said "Well Souta, shall we go make dinner now?" Souta nodded to his mother and replied "Hai, mama. I think we'd better before we get included in the conversations."  
  
The two got up off the chair and slowly headed to the kitchen. The rest of the group still having their arguments were oblivious to the others walking by them. Maybe it was a good thing?  
  
End of Chapter 12. Oh yes more to come….hang in there!  
  
My little Japanese glossary:  
  
Hanyou : half-human half-demon  
  
Hai: yes or acknowledgement  
  
Nani : What  
  
Ai shiteru : I love you  
  
Miko : loosely translated as a priestess but in actuality : A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine  
  
Goshinboku : The sacred tree/ time tree  
  
Shikon shard : The shikon no tama/ the jewel of four souls  
  
Kitsune (shippo) fox demon  
  
Gomenasai I am sorry  
  
Kawaii: cute   
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Sankontetsou : claws of exorcism 


	13. Smiles and Kisses

Welcome back to the world of Kenuyasha! Here is more of the good news I promised to my loyal friends. Do we love collecting action figures of our favorite anime characters? Well lets just say that the creator of our faithful hanyou will be releasing some of the sweetest figures you've ever seen. Rumiko Takahashi has approved the toys herself and will be coming out sometime in June, others will follow in August! So save up those pennies kids! More news later here on the Kenuyasha network  
  
Let's just say that Inuyasha isn't mine (oh sigh) But I slipped him a kiss the other day.  
  
New friend alert! (Bows graciously at every ones sweet comments)  
  
Spyrofate (Have anything to do with Spyrograph? Giggle….)  
  
Miss Queen of the World (Arigato my friend, I appreciate your compliments)  
  
And Chrisy12 ( I know isn't Inuyasha kawaii? Not to mention sexy beyond belief?)  
  
Chapter 13 : Smiles and Kisses  
  
The group had come to a conclusion, they couldn't agree on anything. Inuyasha was still being stubborn about his relationship with Kagome, and Miroku was just not that innocent. (No doubt about that!) But, as we can see for now, Kagome knew that Inuyasha was trying to uphold his reputation of being tough. That was okay in her mind, because she now knows his true feelings toward her.  
  
Inuyasha has grown accustomed to the table manners in the Higurashi residence, thanks to Kagome and her patience. I guess you would call it 'Beauty taming the Beast'.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha-otto san, do you want to play video games after dinner?" Souta asked.  
  
"Heh? Sure, okay squirt…" Inuyasha answered back with a noodle hanging on to his chopsticks. "Which one did you want to play this time?"  
  
"How about the driving game you like so much, except this time I'm gonna beat your butt!" Souta said with confidence.  
  
"Yeah right, like you could beat me with anything. Especially that game." Inuyasha remarked while pointing his chopsticks at Souta.  
  
Miroku took a sip of tea and looked around the kitchen, still amazed on how all the contraptions and devices in Kagome's time were so different. The sights, how many people live in this Era, the smells and now these two are talking about some weird thing called video games. Miroku looked over at Souta and asked "Video Games?" What is that Souta?"  
  
"Well, how about I show you after dinner Miroku? It's hard to explain, especially when I showed Inuyasha-otto san for the first time." Souta explained to the houshi.  
  
"Keh!" Like Miroku would know how to figure it out anyway. Even if it bit him on the nose he still wouldn't be able to figure it out." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh really…" Miroku smirked back "You got yourself a bet Inuyasha!"  
  
Shippo looked over at Souta a little confused and said "Hey Souta, can you teach me too, it sounds like fun!"  
  
Souta nodded and said "Okay that would be great!"  
  
"Besides…" Shippo continued "I would jump at the chance to beat Inuyasha at something, other than my good looks." as he giggled under his breath.  
  
"Yeah right, in your dreams!" Inuyasha said smiling back.  
  
Kagome looked at the group and couldn't help but giggle. She said "You know, the way you guys are acting, you'd think that you are all related."  
  
Souta interrupted by saying "Hey nee-chan! I've always considered brother Inuyasha as family!"   
  
Kagome smiled and said "Gomenasai Souta, I was just messing with you…." still giggling under her breath. She thought to herself 'Now that I think about it, it does seem like he's always been family. It has always felt natural when Inuyasha came to visit me, Souta, mom and gramps. It's still hard to believe that it has been over two years since we met….'  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome who was still thinking to herself and said "Hey Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, waking up from her trance and looked back at Sango. "We still need to figure out how to get back to our time…I'm worried about the others." Kagome stopped laughing and looked down at the table to find the right words to say back to Sango.   
  
"Yeah, I know Sango." Kagome said while placing her chopsticks on the table. "I've only been able to think of one thing. Since we are not sure if that purple poison is still lurking around, I think that it is best if only one of us go and check it out, and that person should be me."  
  
Inuyasha looked across the table over to where Kagome was sitting and replied "No, it is going to be me, I will be going alone. You need to stay here and find the jewel shards that are missing…."  
  
Kagome shook her head in disagreement "No Inuyasha, don't you remember? I am stronger now, even without the jewel shards. If you go back alone you're sense of smell will be overpow……"  
  
Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table as he started to loose his temper "No! I can't have you getting hur…." He looked into Kagome's eyes as he stopped in mid sentence. "Just forget it!" as he growled under his breath. The dog eared hanyou turned around and walked out the front door without another word.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome said while placing her hands on her mouth. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Miroku took another sip of tea as he explained "I think he was trying to tell you that he didn't want you to get hurt. It seemed he was just worried about you safety Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome looked down at the table and said "Oh boy! What am I gonna do with him? I had better go and find him, please excuse me everyone." She bowed to everyone and walked way from the table.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango said while looking at Miroku "You don't think that they are going to fight again? Even after they had been getting along so well, it would be such a shame."   
  
Miroku shook his head and explained "I don't think so, like I said just now, Inuyasha was only worried about Kagome-sama safety. We'll just have to wait and see." Miroku put his tea down and picked up his chopsticks to get more of his noodles. He thought to himself 'Inuyasha, you'd had better watch that big mouth of yours.'   
  
Kagome put on a jacket over her turtleneck and slipped on a pair of shoes. She ran out the door, still a little upset at what Inuyasha said to her. But, she knew why he was acting like he was. She searched in the white, falling snow for his footprints but to no avail there was none. She thought to herself 'I keep on forgetting about his jumping abilities, I will have to search the usual places.' She began with the courtyard, no not there. She thought for sure he'd be at the Bone Eaters Well, no not there either. Finally she went back to the Goshinboku, but couldn't find him there also.  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she thought about what he said to her a little while ago 'No Kagome….I will be going alone. You need to stay here and find the missing jewel shards.'   
  
She looked up at the Goshinboku, placing her hand on the indentation Inuyasha left when he was trapped on the tree two and a half years ago. She whispered "Oh Inuyasha, please don't be upset with me. I was just worried about your safety as well…." Kagome wrapped her arms around her torso and said "Brrr….It is chilly out here. I bet Inuyasha's feet are freezing in this weather." She turned around and slid down the bark of the Goshinboku, sitting down at the base of the roots. She sighed again while placing her arms around her legs, looking down at the ground. She said to herself "Inuyasha…….I hate it when we fight, it makes me sick to my stomach."  
  
"Hey, do you always talk to yourself?" a voice said on the other side of the tree.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide at the question asked to her and said "Inuyasha?" She saw the dog eared hanyou crawl up to her as she continued to look at the ground by her feet. With a remorseful voice Kagome said "Please don't be upset with me Inuyasha, I was only worried about your safety as well….."  
  
"I know, I could hear you remember? You were talking to yourself." he said smiling, looking at Kagome. He sat right in front of Kagome, resting his chin on one of her knees and at the same time giving her sad puppy dog eyes with his ears drooped down.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile back. "Gomenasai….."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and said "Gomenasai…." as well.  
  
"Did we both just apologize?" Kagome asked with a little shock in her eyes.  
  
"Yep, seems like it……but you're still not going by yourself…." Inuyasha commented. "Because we are both going together."  
  
Kagome placed one of her hands to her mouth and asked "Really? What made you change your mind?"  
  
Looking into Kagome's eyes he answered "I think that it is best that we stick together…..and besides when you are near it makes me stronger and….."  
  
Kagome interrupted by nudging her nose against his and replied "And you give me the courage to be strong as well…." Giggling under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the reincarnated miko as his ears perked back up. He leaned over to Kagome's face to give her a kiss, but instead was interrupted by something. His ears twitched to the direction of the house and yelled out "Hey! Are we giving out a good show for you peeping toms?"  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Sango came out from behind the door of the house with sweat drops coming down from their brows. "Oh hey guys……we didn't know you were out here….eh, heh." Miroku said while placing a hand behind his head.  
  
"Uh yeah, so what are you two up to anyway?" Sango said shyly.  
  
Shippo asked "Are you two gonna kiss or what?"  
  
Sango and Miroku grabbed the kitsune and covered his mouth while laughing, trying to act innocent. Miroku said "What Shippo meant to say was….."  
  
"Oh shut up monk! Like I would give you the pleasure of watching anyway!" Inuyasha coldly scolded at Miroku.  
  
Kagome giggled and whispered "Hey, Inuyasha….why not give them a little show?"  
  
"Eh?….Kagome, now why would I want to do that for?" as he tilted his head confused.  
  
"Because that way, we could show him how it's done. What's the matter are you chicken?" Kagome answered with a smirk on her face.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back and said "Keh, no, I'm not chicken. Besides, anything to piss off Miroku……"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Kagome put her arms around his neck. Like he did to her the first time when they kissed, she nibbled on his bottom lip. Inuyasha's eyes softened and responded back to her kiss, by pulling her toward him and kissing her back. The group by the door blushed and gawked at the display of affection, while Sango covered up Shippo's eyes. "Hey! I wanna see!" Shippo said trying to wiggle his way out of Sango's grip. Sango replied back "No, this definatly not for children to see."  
  
It was hard for Inuyasha to control himself by kissing Kagome back, he knew if this kept up he would have his hands all over her. Kagome pulled away from the lip lock and asked with a smirk on her face "So, how'd I do?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were half open with a pout to his face saying "Hmm….why did you stop? I was starting to enjoy that!"  
  
"Well don't forget, we have people watching." Kagome answered back.  
  
"Damn! Those snoops!" Inuyasha looked over at the people staring "Everyone go back inside! I have some uh…..unfinished business to discuss with Kagome."  
  
Sango and Shippo nodded their heads in response as they ran back in the house, they didn't want another confrontation with the angry hanyou. There was one certain monk who wouldn't leave as he slipped behind the door to get a better look.  
  
"I said everyone, Letch!" Inuyasha insisted while having one of his ears turned toward the house.  
  
Kagome giggled and asked "Okay what is so important that we needed to be alone?" as she looked back at him.  
  
He crawled back up to her face, straddling her body with his arms and legs. In a low, seductive voice he said "Now, where were we?"  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red at the gesture. "Inuyasha……." as he crawled up to her nose and nudged it back.  
  
"Now , maybe no one will interrupt, shall I finish our fourth kiss Kagome?" His warm breath teasing her lips and face while he talked in such close proximity. Before she had a chance to take in his affections once again, she hesitated and jumped from the spot she was sitting. A sudden familiar tingle that only she knew too well.   
  
"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome said with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Nani?" he exclaimed back "What is it Kagome? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"It's faint….." she continued "But I sense a shikon shard!"  
  
End of Chapter 13. I know I hated to end it there. Stay tuned till this week for the next Chapter!  
  
My "chibi' Glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Inuyasha-otto san: Older brother Inuyasha  
  
Gomenasai I am sorry  
  
Shikon shard: The Shikon No Tama/ Jewel of 4 souls  
  
Miko : loosely translated as a priestess but in actuality is this : A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine  
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Nani: What  
  
Chibi :Little  
  
Kawaii :cute  
  
Goshinboku: The sacred tree/Time tree 


	14. The Missing Shards Found

Hello my fellow students! Welcome back to the story. Please remember I do update about 3 times a week. I want to know if all of you would like a Christmas chapter in this story? I originally don't have one made up but since the story is, so far, made up during the winter months that it might be interesting to put one in. If not I will continue the story to jump to Spring (Soon). Everyone give me a holler so that I can write it if necessary.  
  
Welcome our new friends (Kenuysaha bows with much gratitude at the lovely comments)  
  
Little Tennyo  
  
Guest 5544  
  
Muse of the Stars (That would be pretty sweet to be a muse)  
  
Konekomiyabi (I like that name, can I put that in the story somewhere?)  
  
Celestral-Demon (Arigato! I appreciate the info, I will jot that down about the miko's. Don't worry it will turn out great at the end! But I can't give out the ending….that would spoil it!)  
  
And last but not least…..Miss Queen of the World (Hugs and kisses my faithful friend!)  
  
Chapter 14 : The Missing Shards Found  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha exclaimed "What is it Kagome? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"It's faint….." Kagome continued "But I sense a Shikon shard!"  
  
"What direction is it coming from?" as he picked himself off the snow covered ground.  
  
"It seems to be coming from inside of the house….." she replied back while Inuyasha reached a hand out to help Kagome get back up on her feet.  
  
"Here….hurry and get on my back, It'll be a lot quicker that way….." Inuyasha said while squatting down.  
  
Kagome nodded in response as she climbed on his back and grabbed his t-shirt to keep her balance. An all familiar feeling came over Inuyasha as he jumped with incredible speed, it has been a long while since he has carried Kagome in this position. His hands grasping her delicate thighs while she leaned her chest on his back. He blushed lightly and thought to himself 'What am I doing? I can't believe I'm thinking of these kind of things while were looking for the jewel pieces….come on Inuyasha ….get a hold of yourself!'  
  
He landed in front of the door and flew it open. Miroku fell down on his head as the door opened, it seems our houshi was still snooping at the two lovebirds. "Ow! Oh hey you guys!" Miroku said embarrassed "What seems to be the problem?" Miroku looked up at the couple and noticed that they weren't paying attention. Miroku thought 'Thank goodness they didn't notice otherwise, Inuyasha would have my ass in a hand basket' (We know Miroku wouldn't really think that, but just this one time it wouldn't hurt)  
  
"Kagome, do you sense it?" Inuyasha asked while frantically looking around the living room.  
  
"Un…..it seems to be coming from the top of the stairs." she answered back.  
  
"Okay, hold on!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jolted up the staircase.  
  
"Nani? What's going on?" Shippo asked while jumping off the couch.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think Kagome said that she 'sensed' something. Could she be talking about the jewel shards?" Sango asked while looking over at Miroku.  
  
"Hai! I think that you may be right Sango, we had better follow them. Higurashi-sama please stay here, there may be trouble involved." Miroku replied as he rubbed his head.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded in response as she grabbed onto Souta. She didn't want him running upstairs to check on his nee-chan or his otto-san.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the top of the stairs and asked "Okay Kagome, where is it now?"  
  
"I think it's coming from inside of my room……." she answered back. She thought 'But how is that possible? Wouldn't I have sensed it earlier?'  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. He leaned down so that Kagome could climb off his back. She searched her room and saw the familiar glow coming from the bottom of her bed. "Inuyasha….you're not going to believe this but it's underneath my bed." she said with a confused look covering her face.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the bed and leaned down to get a better look. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he witnessed two yellow slanted eyes looking back at him. He jumped suddenly, almost hitting his head on the bottom board of the bed and said "What the?" Oh, it's only you!" Laughing at himself because he was frightened of the silliest thing.   
  
"Nani?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused "What's so funny?"  
  
He reached underneath the bed and grabbed, Guess who? "Well, if it isn't Buyo the cat! You sneaky neko!" Inuyasha remarked. "I was wondering what happened to you. Here Kagome hold Buyo for a sec okay?"  
  
Kagome took the neko from Inuyasha's grasp and laughed "Silly neko, I didn't know you were underneath there…." Buyo let out a 'meow' as she amused herself. She watched Inuyasha bend down once again to reach under the bed, and finally brought out the bottle of jewel shards.  
  
"Nani? I can't believe it. The shards were under my bed this whole time! But, how did they get there?" She looked at Buyo and asked him "Did you do this Buyo?" The neko answered by giving Kagome a kiss on the nose and purring. Kagome sighed and said with relief "I'm just glad that we have them back."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor and looked up at Kagome confused "Kagome?" he started to ask, "If the Shikon shards were under your bed, how's come you didn't sense them?"  
  
She shook her head and thought about it for a minute. "I'm not sure, I guess it's because…."  
  
Miroku interrupted by replying "It was because she didn't get enough rest, wasn't it Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kagome a little shocked looked behind her and saw the monk standing there at the doorway. "Well I guess it's possible……"  
  
Miroku continued "When you told us that you had to study for your exams, how much rest did you end up getting?"  
  
"Hmmm….. If I remember right, it was about an hour over those two days…." as she contemplated the question.  
  
"That's why you couldn't sense the shards. You're body can only take so much, take for example Inuyasha…..if he doesn't get enough rest he just gets grumpy. Now with a miko from what I understand, if you don't get enough rest your mind, body and spirit will actually weaken. It's just too hard on your body, even a hanyou. I guess you would just call it common sense."   
  
Kagome bonked herself on the head "Oh silly me! Now why didn't I think of that?"   
  
Sango giggled at Kagome as she watched Inuyasha pick himself off the floor and walk over to Kagome. "Well in that case, maybe we should all go to bed early tonight. That way Kagome can get plenty of sleep."  
  
Miroku replied "Wait a minute, why would we want to got to bed early tonight? I was wanting to see what Souta was talking about when I asked him about video games." With a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Oh come off it monk!" Inuyasha growled back "We have more important things to worry about!" He rested his hands on his hips explaining to the group. "The reason we are going to bed early is because Kagome and I are going through the well tomorrow……"  
  
Shippo jumped up on Sango's shoulder and asked "You're both going? I thought only you were going alone Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, we talked about that, and we both agreed that it would be best if we stuck together on this one, you know for protection….." Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled at the hanyou and thought 'Thank goodness, I thought that he would still give me a hard time about that……"  
  
Miroku bent over to Sango while whispering in her ear. "Yeah, among other things……"  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched and swung his fist violently on Miroku's head. "I heard that Miroku!" as he scolded the monk.  
  
"OW!OW!OW! Gomen Inuyasha, I didn't think you could hear that…." Miroku replied while rubbing his sore head."  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Sango laughed at the houshi while Inuyasha glared at him coldly. "Okay boys, I guess an early bedtime is a good idea…" Kagome said while still laughing.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome and asked "Kagome-chan, do you mind if I go and take a bath first? I feel pretty, well…dirty……."  
  
Kagome nodded and replied "Sure Sango, go ahead of me and I'll meet you in there. Before I show you how to run the bath, I'm going to grab you a change of clothes okay?"  
  
"Arigato Kagome-chan…." Sango said as she turned toward the bathroom.  
  
Miroku stretched and replied "I think I'll go downstairs and grab a snack before turning in tonight. Shippo want to join me?"  
  
Shippo answered the monk back "Oh yeah! A snack does sound good Miroku! Let's go!" He jumped up on top of Miroku's head and clenched on to his hair.  
  
Kagome turned around and headed toward her closet, she figured that Sango probably can fit into some of her clothes. Before she reached over to open her closet, she felt something grab her by the wrist. A little shocked she looked over to who it was "Inuyasha! You scared me!"  
  
He looked back with a calm expression and asked "Where do you think you are going little girl?"  
  
Kagome smiled back and answered "Oh you silly, I'm going to find some clothes for Sango. Why, do you want to help me?"  
  
He shook his head as he let go of Kagome's wrist, walking over to the bedroom door. He slammed the door shut and stood in front of it.   
  
Kagome jumped at the gesture he did and asked "Inuyasha? Is there something wrong? Do you need to tell me something?"  
  
He looked back at her and replied "Yeah, there's something I want to ask you, come here for a sec would you?" He smiled while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
She walked over to Inuyasha and stopped about a foot away from him. Looking at him a bit confused she asked "What is it Inuyasha? Is there something the matter?"  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger underneath her chin and tickled her slightly with his claw "You know….." he said in a low voice "We never had a chance to finish that forth kiss."  
  
Kagome's face blushed as she stuttered "Na….Nani? Inuyasha we can't…..not now. There is too many people in the house….."  
  
A smirk came across his face while he pulled her closer to his body "Why are you so afraid? The door is closed, no one will see….."  
  
She attempted to speak while looking into his glazed stare but instead a little whimper came out of her mouth. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose into Kagome's hair. He breathed her scent deeply into his nose once again. She responded back by placing her arms around his waist and laying her cheek on his chest. The heat from his body felt so inviting to the touch. She pushed her head to his chest to hear his heartbeat, once calm but now accelerated as every second flew by. Kagome said softly "Your heartbeat….it always keeps me calm and at ease…..I can't seem to get close enough to it…."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her face towards his. "Do you want it to go faster? That can easily be arranged…….." he replied while giving Kagome butterfly kisses on the curve of her lip.   
  
She brought herself closer to him, longing for his kiss once again. Kagome thought 'are we going to actually finish this kiss? It seems like every time we try to get close to each other, something always happens….' To insure the kiss would happen, Kagome placed both of her hands on his face and pulled him closer.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking almost the same thing at that moment 'Kagome don't let go, I want this to last…..'  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's body fall backwards as she followed after him. Still clinging on to her he said with a look of surprise "Huh? What's going on?" They both ended up on the floor, Inuyasha landing on his back while Kagome landed on top. They both looked up from where they were laying and saw a familiar figure standing over them.  
  
"Oh…..um……are you two okay? I heard the door slam when I was walking downstairs and I came up to see if you were okay." The voice said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat up on the floor with their faces flushed. "Ya know Miroku….." Inuyasha replied while closing his eyes in distaste "Have I ever told you that you have really bad timing?"  
  
Miroku looked at the hanyou a little confused and asked "Oh, did I miss something? Oh! Oh! Please tell……" now with a look of interest .  
  
"None of your business, monk……" Inuyasha picked himself off of the floor while scolding Miroku and started walking down the stairs. "I'll be sleeping downstairs tonight and your coming with me Miroku." He sighed to himself thinking 'Why does everyone have to bother us when I want to get close to Kagome? Don't tell me that I'm cursed or something? Well…….I guess there's always next time.'  
  
Miroku looked over to Kagome and asked "Kagome-sama, did I miss something….please tell me!" trying to butt in as usual.  
  
Her face still pink answered "No Miroku, you didn't miss anything. You'd better go and get some rest for tomorrow, it's gonna be a long day." Kagome picked herself off the floor and dragged her feet to the bedroom, thinking 'I hate being right, well I guess there's always next time…..'  
  
She turned around as she stopped at the bedroom door, looking back at the silver haired hanyou. She noticed him looking back with a smile on his face . Were they thinking the same thing at that moment? Inuyasha thought 'That's right Kagome, there is always a next time…….'  
  
Chapter fourteen finished….see you next week my sweet friends!  
  
Our little glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Un: A girls response of yes as to a boys response would be 'hai' (Arigato Stobot)  
  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but in actuality : A virgin girl serving in a Shinto shrine (More translations of this word later)  
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Otto-san : older brother  
  
Gomen :sorry  
  
Nani: what  
  
Shikon shards: The Shikon no Tama/ Jewel of four Souls  
  
Neko : cat  
  
Houshi : master monk (Miroku) 


	15. Plans for the Well

Hello my friends…I'm back! Well, I don't know if it is a rumor or not but, I heard through the grapevine that Takahashi-sama is ending the Inuyasha series. Please don't throw stones at me……it might be just a rumor. I love the series no matter what happens (I know we all do). Everyone will be proud of me though, I bought my first 2 mangas of Inuyasha and I have to say that it's pretty good.   
  
I am throwing a party for all my new readers and the ones that come back (WO HOO!!!!) Kenuyasha throws money all around the room and thanks everyone for their reviews  
  
Barcode-asaede (yeah I didn't mention Kami 'cause I assumed everyone knew about it's meaning. Would you like more fluff for your pillow? PILLOW FIGHT!!!!)  
  
Chrisy 12 ( The answer to your question,,,,well……lets just say the rating will go over the rooftops)  
  
Blue4rae (Well now happy b-day my new friend! How old am I? I might give out that info later)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Yeah don't you hate it when Miroku does that? Keep on coming back!)  
  
Miss Queen of the World (Would you like a tissue for your sniffles, great to hear from you again!)  
  
Kinali  
  
InuYashaz Grrl ( Hey! You'd better share)  
  
And Little Tennyo (Miroku and Sango in the future….I promise!)  
  
Chapter 15 : Plans for the Well  
  
Everyone finally relaxed and got themselves ready for bed. The girls were upstairs in Kagome's bedroom while the boys took their positions downstairs in the living room. All the people on the house was fast asleep, except for two people in the whole household.   
  
Inuyasha sat up against the couch with the blanket that Kagome gave him earlier. His nose was buried into it as he thought about her and going thru the well first thing in the morning. He thought 'What if we go back and no one is……no. I can't think like that! They have to be around still….'   
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on his mouth as his thoughts turned back to Kagome 'I can't believe how powerful one kiss can be……I can still taste the last one.' He sighed as he smiled to himself. 'What I wouldn't give to finish that last kiss.' He closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep.   
  
Miroku leaned over on the reclining chair and asked "Inuyasha, are you awake?"  
  
"Hmm? What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha looking back up at the monk.  
  
"I can't sleep….." Miroku replied back.  
  
"Come on Miroku, you woke me up to tell me that? Geez…" as Inuyasha looked back down and closed his eyes.  
  
Miroku continued his whining "Aren't you even a little envious that we can't sleep close to the girls tonight? All those beautiful bodies in one room and I'm no where near them. Ah, such a waist." he finished with a pout to his mouth.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked back.  
  
"That bum is sleeping with the girls tonight, he gets all the luck." Miroku answered back.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, it's late as it is." The hanyou replied back.  
  
Miroku stretched and closed his eyes. "I guess I can dream about the girls……there's no harm in that right?" as he placed his blanket over his head.  
  
"Don't you even think about dreaming about Kagome…." Inuyasha lightly spoke out.  
  
"Huh? What did you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nani? Oh…um….nothing. Get some sleep Miroku." Inuyasha replied back 'Damn!' thinking to himself 'I need to watch my mouth……..But Miroku is right about one thing. Shippo is lucky, I wish I was in there as well snuggling next to Kagome.' Inuyasha nuzzled his head back in the blanket as he thought once more to himself 'At least I can smell her on this blanket…..it's the next best thing.'   
  
The next morning, Inuyasha was rudely interrupted by Miroku shaking him on the shoulder. "Hey! Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha!"   
  
"Huh?" While looking up at Miroku "What's going on?" trying to open his eyes.  
  
"Can't you smell it man? Higurashi-sama is making breakfast for us! Time to get up." Miroku said with excitement.  
  
Inuyasha stretched his arms and legs while placing his nose in the air "Hmm…you're right, that does smell good. Okay, only for Higurashi-san." He said trying to get up on his feet. The hanyou rubbed his eyes and yawned " Where are the girls?" asking Miroku.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders and said "Don't know, let me ask Higurashi-sama."  
  
"Yeah, you go do that…" Inuyasha yawned again while scratching his head.  
  
Miroku popped his head from the kitchen and replied "Hey Inuyasha, The girls are already up and taking their showers…."  
  
"That's good, women are always taking their sweet time whenever they get ready for something….." Inuyasha bent down to reach his blanket that he was sleeping with when one of his ears twitched to the side. "Huh?" he looked over at Miroku, who so happened to be tiptoeing up the stairs. "Miroku, where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha asked with a sarcastic smile to his face.  
  
Miroku stiffened his body to the response "Who me? Oh I was just going to check on the girls…..to see if they needed my help."   
  
"Get back down here would you? Higurashi-san is preparing breakfast for us remember?" Inuyasha replied while bringing a hand in the air and extracting his claws so that the houshi can see it.  
  
"Um….um…..okay. I'll just check on the girls later…" Miroku said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Come on boys, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled out while looking out of the kitchen.  
  
Miroku replied back "Hai! Coming Higurashi-sama!" as he ran into the kitchen with Inuyasha growling at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you hungry?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Hai…." He answered back "just let me finish picking up the blankets…."  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha, but I can do it. Come and get your breakfast before it gets cold." Mrs. Higurashi insisted.  
  
"Gomen, but I feel that while I am staying here, I should be picking up after myself….." Inuyasha replied back "…if it's okay with you."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled back at the hanyou and said "Okay Inuyasha, I appreciate it. I'll go ahead and make your plate for you while you clean up."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he nodded in response as to say 'thank you'. Mrs. Higurashi went back into the kitchen and turned off her stove. Thinking while she made Inuyasha's plate 'It seems that Inuyasha has grown up, ever since the first time I met him over two years ago. His disposition has changed so much. He would make a good husband for Kagome…Kami what am I thinking!' She started giggling to herself 'That's up to Kagome to decide…..silly me. It is a nice thought anyway.'   
  
The two girls were upstairs trying to find what outfits to wear when they heard a knock on the door. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Breakfast is ready." Souta said loud enough so the girls could hear him.  
  
"Okay, we'll be right down!" Kagome answered back. Kagome overlooked Sango's ensemble and remarked "Sango you are too cute in that outfit!" Sango had on a pair of Kagome's blue jeans, that showed her curves very well and a loose fitting sweater.   
  
"Are you sure I can wear these kind of clothes? They feel kinda weird." Sango questioned Kagome with confusion in her eyes. She looked in the mirror and checked herself over, she had to admit that it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Oh come on Sango! We're practically sisters, now would I want to lie to you? Lets go and get some breakfast." Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Kagome had on another pair of jeans with a long sleeve thermal shirt. Her thermal shirt was tucked into her pants while a couple of the buttons on the front of the shirt were unbuttoned. Kagome grabbed Sango by the wrist and dragged her downstairs to meet up with the rest of the group.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw the boys eating their breakfast. "Good morning everyone!" Kagome replied with a big smile to her face. She went over to her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Morning momma."  
  
"Kagome, it looks as if you're feeling better today." Mrs. Higurashi commented.  
  
"Yes momma, much better, arigato." Kagome answered back.  
  
"Good morning Higurashi-sama." Sango said politely.  
  
"Hello Sango, please sit down and eat with the boys." as Mrs. Higurashi replied back.  
  
Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and placed one of her hands on his left ear saying "Good morning boys, how are you doing this morning?" With a flirtatious voice. She let go of the ear and continued to her place at the table.  
  
"Better now…" Inuyasha replied back with a slight blush to his cheeks. He leaned his head slightly forward so no one else would see his embarrassment.  
  
As the girls sat down in front of them, Miroku bent over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear "Hey Inuyasha, does Kagome always wear these kind of clothes when she's at home?"  
  
Inuyasha whispered back "Why, is there something wrong with what they are wearing?"  
  
"No way, I really like those clothes……especially on Sango." Miroku said with a big smile on his face."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking over to Kagome. He had to admit that she always looked good in those clothes that she wears. His favorite was the jeans, just the way they hug her thighs and her butt. He stopped himself from thinking those impure thoughts and got back to reality "Hey Kagome, when did you want to go back thru the well?" as he attempted to pick some eggs off his plate.  
  
Kagome looked over at the hanyou and said "How about after I eat something, my appetite finally came back……" she blushed slightly and continued "thanks to you."  
  
Inuyasha's face turned red at the compliment and lowered his head again.  
  
After breakfast Kagome went back upstairs to her room to stuff her back pack. They only planned to go there long enough to grab their weapons and especially to see if any of their other friends were out of harms way. Kagome muttered to herself as she sat on the bed "I just hope that everyone is okay…….and hopefully that fog is lifted as well." She looked around her room to make sure she had everything she needed. "Let's see, I have clothes, first aid kit, jewel shards, and …..huh?" She stopped in mid sentence as she looked over to the side of her bed. "The Tetsusaiga? But how long has it been here? He never leaves his sword laying around….." She got up off the bed and walked over to the sword to pick it up. She placed it next to her backpack as she heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Kagome, are you ready yet?" The voice asked while peeking through the door.  
  
"Almost Inuyasha, you can come in ….." Kagome replied while still looking around the room.   
  
"Come on woman! You've been in here too long….." He said while walking up to Kagome.  
  
Kagome bent down and grabbed his sword "Inuyasha, did you know that you left your fang next to my bed?" as she turned around to look up at the silver haired hanyou. To her surprise she found out that he just changed his clothes. 'Wow….. He looks good in those clothes…..' She thought to her self, trying to bet a grip on reality. "Um….where did you get those clothes?" practically slapping herself silly.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her a little confused "You're mother bought these for me….why does it look bad or something?"  
  
Kagome wanted to say that he looks hot in his black jeans and undershirt with the black leather jacket but ended up saying instead "Uh no….I just wanted to know where you got the clothes that's all." Now with a slight blush to the face. "Anyway, what about your sword?"  
  
"What about it?" he asked tilting his head.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be with it at all times?" Kagome asked  
  
"Oh yeah, well when I came back thru your time period there was no need for it. I didn't sense any danger so I kept it next to your bed…..besides I was taking care of someone during that time." He explained back to her.  
  
"Oh!" now she realized where he was getting at "Gomen, I didn't think about it till now…." as she smiled at him. "Well, I guess I will have to think of a way to repay you, won't I?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and said while smirking "Really? How are you going to repay me?"  
  
"Well…" she continued by placing a finger to her cheek "maybe when we come back thru the well, we could…." Her face turned a darker shade red as she looked to the floor, trying to gain courage for what she was about to say "Maybe we could spend some time alone."  
  
"Keh! Do you honestly think that we could spend anytime alone with a these snoopy people?" Inuyasha answered back.  
  
Kagome sighed and said "I guess you're right, I did have something in mind, but if you don't want to….." she turned around waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Huh! Hey wait! I didn't say that I didn't want to." he responded back by grabbing her wrist. She stiffened her body at the gesture while he went up to her, placing his chest against her back. Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her ebony hair while speaking in a low tone. "What did you have in mind?" Now holding both her wrists and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Uh…" Kagome started to say nervously "I can't tell you until we come back…it was going to be a surprise."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down a little and nudged his nose against her neck "You can tell me now…."  
  
Kagome couldn't resist, there was no way she could. His body pushed against hers, his strong arms wrapping around her hips, his nose rubbing against her skin. The poor girl was screaming on the inside, wanting to do unspeakable things outside. The only thing that came out of her mouth was "Inuyasha…..I….."  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Are you ready yet?" a voice came calling from down the stairs.  
  
"That is it!" Inuyasha blared out while stomping his feet on the floor " I have had enough of the interruptions ……"  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome now trying to hold him down "Listen! As soon as we come back thru the well…..I promise." she said smiling at him.  
  
Inuyasha's once fearsome expression now turned soft and calm by the words that Kagome just spoke. He took a deep breath and replied back "Okay Kagome…..I guess I can wait that long."  
  
She went up to the hanyou and did their signature Eskimo kiss "Until we come back thru the well my koishi…." Kagome said softly.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand as they started to walk out the bedroom door. He held her backpack in one arm and cuffed his hand around Kagome's. Thinking to himself 'I hope I can wait that long, just for you Kagome…….'  
  
End of Chapter 15...Oh yes more to come'! Until this week….  
  
My little glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-Demon  
  
Koishi : Beloved one, dear  
  
Nee-chan :sister  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made from his fathers fang  
  
Hai : yes or acknowledgement  
  
Houshi: master monk (Miroku) 


	16. Hell Through the Well

Hello my friends, welcome back to the show. Which I know is not mine (Yeah, it sucks the big one) But, Takahashi-sama has done an excellent job so there is no way I can put her down, right?   
  
I am dedicating this chapter to 3 of my faithful readers:  
  
Kryptic Insanity  
  
Muse of the Stars  
  
And Miss Queen of the World  
  
Just a note also to my readers….I am trying to create the same scenario when Inuyasha is only intimate with Kagome while they are alone together. Just like in the series itself, he shows his true feelings when they are together (when no one is watching). I only hope that it is close enough. Remember I recognize everyone that reviews and honor all of you by placing you in my author's notes.  
  
We are about to begin………..so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: Hell Thru the Well  
  
The snow was not falling that day and the breeze was light, just enough you make you shiver. The sun was beaming down on the snow covered ground as our faithful hanyou and reincarnated miko was walking toward the Bone Eaters Well. They had said their goodbyes to everyone. Their friends and family hoping for their safe return. Inuyasha comforted Kagome's mother before they walked out the door. Insuring her that Kagome is in good hands with him, he promised that nothing would happen to her while he was around.  
  
As the two were walking to the well, everyone was watching from the front door. Mrs. Higurashi smiled while thinking 'I know you will be in good hands Kagome because Inuyasha is more than a man.…he is a man that loves you.' She turned around to the group and said "Okay, lets all get inside before we catch cold. I'll make everyone some hot chocolate."   
  
Shippo jumped up on her shoulder and asked "Hot chocolate? Hmm….what's that?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the kitsune and replied "Well how about if you come in the kitchen with me and I can show you."  
  
"Alright! I get to help!" Shippo said with eagerness and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned back once more to get a good look at the two figures walking away when she noticed Inuyasha grabbing Kagome by the hand. A tear fell down her cheek while a thought popped in her head 'May Kami be with you my children……..' She wiped the tear away while clutching on to her sweater. The wind seemed to pick up at that moment making it hard to stay outside. Mrs. Higurashi turned around and went back inside the house while closing the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it up the steps to the Sunset Shrine as they noticed the wind picking up in speed as well. "Brr…it got cold all of a sudden!" Kagome replied while shivering.  
  
"Lets hurry up and go inside the shrine Kagome, I smell a storm coming." Inuyasha said while trying to open the door.  
  
Inuyasha slid the door open as he helped Kagome up the steps. He went inside after her and closed the door. "Damn!" Where did this freak storm come from?" Inuyasha asked while catching his breath.  
  
Kagome had a look of concern and asked "Do you think it is a good idea to leave now? I'm worried about the others in the house."  
  
Inuyasha answered back "I think that it's okay if we leave, there doesn't seem to be anything unnatural about this storm anyway." he continued while placing a claw on his cheek " It's probably just Mother Nature showing us the first major storm of Winter, that's all."  
  
Kagome brushed some of her hair back that was blocking her face and looked over at Inuyasha. "You're probably right….." while she adjusted her thermal shirt.  
  
Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome and asked "Well, shall we?" As he lifted one of his legs to the lip of the well. Kagome smiled and nodded in response. She grabbed his hand as he helped her up to the top of well and followed after her. Both clutching their two hands together, they jumped into the Bone Eaters Well and at the same time being swallowed up by the familiar darkness.   
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and saw her close her eyes as if she was chanting a spell. He thought 'I remember her doing this before….it's the same thing she did when she placed the barrier around me and the others that day…..' He looked around and saw the same glow and warmth covering both their bodies. 'Wow! I can't believe how warm it is……it's as if her love is protecting us. Wait a minute!' It finally dawned on him during his thoughts. 'It was her love! All this time….Kuso! I should of saw it in the first place…..'  
  
They landed on the other side of the well as Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "Whatever you do don't let go. I can keep the barrier up longer if we stick together, okay?" as she explained to him.  
  
He nodded in response as he leaned down and asked her to climb on his back. With one giant leap he already reached well above the Bone Eaters Well as Kagome held on to his leather jacket.   
  
They both looked around while hovering above the ground and to their dismay the nasty foul purple fog was still lingering as the hanyou cringed his nose in distaste. "Damn! I would at least thought that this stuff would of dissipated, even a little."  
  
"I agree, but we have more pressing matters. Lets find the weapons before we move on to the village……." Kagome explained  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground and walked around his forest in search of their friends weapons. The ground had turned brown as well as the plants and trees. You could see animal bones laying all over the ground as he walked thru the tangled mess. He could barely see a thing, but he knew for a fact that he was still standing next to the well.   
  
Kagome looked around the area and noticed something sticking out of the ground "Inuyasha there! Can you see it?" as she pointed in the other direction.  
  
"Huh? What do you see?" as he looked in the direction that she was pointing at. Inuyasha walked over to the object slowly trying to watch out for anything that could pierce his sensitive feet. "Alright! It's Sango's Hiraikotsu…….now where is Miroku's….." He looked on the ground next to Sango's weapon and saw Miroku's Shakujou. He took a deep breath and said "Well that was easy. But now what should we do?" He said thinking out loud.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked "Why don't you go ahead and place the weapons closer to the well? That way when we come back we can just grab them instead of looking for them again."  
  
"Yeah….I was going to suggest that…" he said while picking up their friends weapons. He carefully retraced his steps back to the well and nudged them securely next to it's base. He asked Kagome "How are you holding up? Do you need a break?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and answered back "No I'm okay…" she placed one of her hands on his head and started to scratch "But, thanks for asking."  
  
Inuyasha relaxed at the gesture and smiled 'wait a minute…I can't be thinking that now….get a grip!' as he thought to himself while shaking his head. "Hey Kagome do you remember where the Goshinboku is located at?" while looking up at her.  
  
"I think it is right behind us, why?" she asked confused.  
  
"Then that means the village is this way……hold on!" Inuyasha answered back while bending his knees to get a good stance on his first jump. He held her thighs tighter with his hands so that she could withstand the intensity off the jump. He wanted to get to the village as soon as possible. Mostly because he was worried about the villagers and he wasn't sure how long Kagome's barrier would hold up. The higher he went the less he saw of the ground and the trees, the purple smog covered the whole scenario. The two bodies reached the canopy of the forest and looked around their surroundings.   
  
"Wow!" Kagome gasped "The sun and the sky…..it's beautiful….."   
  
Inuyasha looked down at the forest trying to get a good look at where his next leap was going to hit. He placed both feet on a nearby tree and jumped higher than before. He looked across from where he jumped and saw something strange. They were almost to the village when he asked Kagome "Kagome do you see that?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that's a barrier surrounding the village! Oh thank Kami!" Kagome smiled as she closed her hands tighter on Inuyasha's jacket. "Let's hurry!" she replied with excitement in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha took one more giant leap to reach the village. He landed on the edge of the barrier surrounding the village and looked up at Kagome "Can I put you down for a moment Kagome? I need to use Tetsusaiga to get inside the barrier." (Just a note to you all, Inuyasha is able to use Tetsusaiga to cut thru any barrier. It is in later episodes in the series. I will explain in my notes after this chapter.)  
  
"Okay…." Kagome answered back. Inuyasha leaned down so that Kagome could climb off safely but kept her hand on his jacket so she could keep up the barrier around them. He pulled out his fang as it transformed into it's magnificent form and at the same time turning blood red. Being careful not to hit Kagome with it, he raised it over his head and cut a small slit into the barrier. Still holding the Tetsusaiga with his right hand, he grabbed her wrist with his left hand and said "Come on we have to hurry before it closes back up."  
  
They ran inside as the barrier closed up behind them as Inuyasha still had a good hold on Kagome's wrist. She sighed as she closed her eyes, chanting something under her breath so that the barrier around them would disappear. She looked over to Inuyasha complimenting "I still can't get over how cool that is every time I see it….." Kagome said with a smile to her face.  
  
"Nani? You mean with the sword?" Inuyasha looked back at her with a smirk on his face "Yeah well, It takes lots of skill…..which I have a lot of."  
  
"Aren't we being a little too modest Inuyasha?" Kagome replied back with a sweat drop coming down her temple.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her wrist and cuffed the sword back in it's sheave. He asked "Are you ready to go see everyone?"  
  
Kagome nodded in response as her smile got bigger "Come on I'll race ya!" She yelled back at him as she got a good head start running toward Kaede's hut.  
  
"Oh no you don't little girl!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I'll beat you there in no time flat…"as he laughed under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha beat Kagome to the entrance of the house as she caught her breath "No fair dog-boy! You cheated!" she bent over gasping for air.  
  
"Keh! Like you can beat me anyway!" He said sarcastically while still laughing at Kagome.  
  
"Wait till I get you home……you're gonna be sorry!" She laughed back while shaking her finger to his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, you know I can't wait to go back…..especially with that surprise you promised me." Smiling back showing his canines.  
  
Kagome's face felt warm and said "Um……I think I'm going to go in the hut now." talking while a little nervous.  
  
Kagome went inside the hut and saw Kaede sleeping on her bed mat. She ran up to Kaede's side and whispered "Kaede? Are you sleeping? Kaede?" as she nudged her arm.  
  
Kaede's face cringed as she slowly opened her eyes "Kagome? Is that ye?" She pushed herself up off the mat as Kagome wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Oh Kaede, I was so worried about you!" Kagome said with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! Thank goodness ye are okay, where is Inuyasha?" as she asked that question she saw the hanyou standing next to the entrance of the hut.  
  
"I'm right here Kaede-jii chan. Nice to see you too" as he responded back while crossing his arms.  
  
Kaede looked back at Kagome asking "Kagome, how did ye survive the terrible evil outside the village?"  
  
It's a long story….let me explain. As Kagome started her long story Inuyasha came walking up next to her and sat down crossing both his arms and legs.  
  
After about an hour of explaining the situation Kaede said "Well no wonder ye are wearing those strange garments Inuyasha……"  
  
"Keh!" he answered back "I happen to like my new clothes you old hag." while looking away.  
  
Kagome giggled at his remark and looked at Kaede puzzled. "There is one thing troubling me…..I know you are the only miko residing in this village. Who or what is controlling the barrier outside?"  
  
"Are ye sure ye really want to know the answer to that question?" Kaede said with a frown to the face.  
  
Now Kagome's more determined to know "Yes, Kaede please tell us….." she said biting her lip.  
  
Kaede sighed heavily and answered "Well, if ye really want to know……it is my sister."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at Kaede surprised. Kagome asked "But….I thought that she didn't want anything to do with you or the villagers."  
  
"Aye, it stills seems that way. But, in the event when we first saw the evil coming toward our village she just happened to show up." Kaede explained "It is hard for me to do it alone, that is why we are taking turns in keeping the barrier going."  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor, her stomach was starting to hurt at the thought of Kikyo being close by. What will Inuyasha do? Now that he knows that Kikyo is here in the village, will he run back to her?  
  
Kaede got up off of her mat and stood up. "I have to go and relieve Kikyo for awhile, it is up to ye if ye want to stay here. Kikyo has her own hut so there be no worries of her dropping in unannounced."   
  
Kaede walked out the hut and left the two alone to their thoughts. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was deep in his thoughts, he didn't seem to notice that she was looking at him.   
  
Out of nowhere he replied "I guess we should get some sleep before heading home Kagome, for some reason I feel a little tired from our trip." Inuyasha rolled over on his side facing the fireplace.   
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. She was a little surprised that he didn't run to Kikyo but at the same time it seemed as if he was ignoring Kagome as well. 'Should I say anything to him? No….I better keep quite. I bet he's just thinking and not sleeping, I better just leave him be.' She laid down on Kaede's mat to see if she could catch some sleep as well. But the only thing that popped in her head was Kikyo and Inuyasha together. 'what am I to do?' After an hour of beating herself up she started to drift to sleep.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes from her slumber and looked around the hut. The fire was still crackling as she laid on the floor. The sun is starting to set as she looked out the window. "How long was I asleep?" talking to herself. "The sun is already going down….huh?" She jolted up from where she was laying and couldn't find Inuyasha. A terrible thought crossed her mind 'No…..Inuyasha please don't tell me that you did……' She pushed herself up off the floor and put her shoes back on. She walked out the front entrance of the hut and looked frantically around to see if she could find Inuyasha. She didn't know where to look but she knew that if she wanted find her koishi she have to search all the huts.   
  
She walked along asking one of the villagers on the whereabouts of Kikyo's hut would be and he pointed to the direction. Kagome thanked the man and walked over to the hut 'What should I do? I just can't barge in there unannounced…….but I have to know if it is true.' She stopped on the side of the house and had a nervous feeling all over her body 'I can't move….I'm too scared to know the truth…...'  
  
She stopped her thoughts and heard Inuyasha's voice speak out "So what are you trying to say Kikyo?" Kagome covered her mouth with both her hands as she listened to the conversation.  
  
"That I think it is about time for you and I to go to Hell together….."  
  
Oh boy the plot thickens! Chapter 16 is done…..until this week my friends! About the Tetsusaiga- There is a episode where Inuyasha and the gang help out another half demon girl that has the power to create a strong barrier on anything. Inuyasha is suppose to kill her in order to gain the power of cutting through any barrier with his sword. He doesn't have the heart so instead she gives him the power. That's the basic lowdown but of course there is more to it.  
  
Our little glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Koishi: Beloved one, dear  
  
Miko: Translated as a priestess but is actually this : A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine: three are 3 types of Mikos-'pure' which is a virgin, dark and live (Arigato Celestral-demon!)  
  
Shakujou : Miroku's staff  
  
Hiraikotsu: Sango's weapon  
  
Nani: what  
  
Tetsusaiga : Inuyasha's fabled sword made from the fang of his father  
  
Kuso: shit  
  
Kitsune :Fox demon (Shippo)  
  
Goshinboku : The Sacred tree/time tree 


	17. The Calm After the Storm

Hello and welcome back my friends…….time to start a new chappie! No new information on our favorite show today kiddies but unfortunately I already finished reading my first 2 manga's of Inuyasha. NEED MORE!!! Oh….um…sorry.  
  
Gotta control myself.  
  
Arigato my faithful readers! Kenuyasha bows in gratitude of the lovely comments:  
  
Inuangel82 ( For some reason I can't have Inuyasha call Mrs. Higurashi….Higurashi-sama. It seems more proper when he calls her Higurashi-san. Please don't be offended but that's how I see it.) I'll read your story…..tell me the name.  
  
LittleTennyo (GIVE ME BEN & JERRY"S!!!!…….please!)  
  
Dueling Emotions (Kenuyasha has a tear in her eye…..arigato!)  
  
Chrissy12 (Hey I have an idea… lets drop the 'clay pot' from over the rooftops? Huh? Huh?)  
  
SatyrnVampire (Thank you, Thank you)  
  
Barcode Asaede (Yeah baby…we all want to kill Kikyo)  
  
Miss Queen of the World ( The wicked 'Bitch' of the West? Giggle….)  
  
And Muse of the Stars (Please don't break apart 'till I get the super glue!)  
  
Chapter 17: The Calm After the Storm  
  
Kagome legs were frozen and her body grew numb at the remark she just overheard. 'Nani? Did I hear that right?' she thought as her eyes shot out of her head.  
  
"Inuyasha….I want you to go to Hell with me." Kikyo said with a demanding voice.  
  
"Nani? Go to Hell?" Inuyasha said with anger. "Keh! You expect me to go to hell with you? Forget it Woman!"  
  
Kagome gasped with her hands covering her mouth. 'Thank Kami!…Thank Heavens.' still thinking to herself.   
  
"But you promised to protect me, no matter what….what happened to that promise?" Kikyo asked back.  
  
"How am I suppose to protect you when you weren't even around?…." he continued "There's only been ONE person that has stayed with me through all the crap that has been going on……and it certainty was not YOU!"  
  
Kagome looked over to the side of the hut and saw a small window. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, she needed to see their reactions as they were talking. Squatting down with her knees, she slowly nudged herself under the window sill and brought her self up by peeking into one of the corners of the window. Kagome witnessed Inuyasha clutching his fist at the clay figured Kikyo who was by chance pushing herself on the silver haired hanyou.  
  
"But Inuyasha I'm her now……" as she leaned closer to him.  
  
He shrugged himself away from the lifeless body and said "Don't you touch me! There is only one person that can touch me……"  
  
Kikyo looked back with frustration in her eyes and said "Don't tell me, it's that…..that copy of me? How can you care about someone like that? I told you…" she continued with more ferocity in her voice. "You're life belongs to me! No one else will have you!"  
  
"Keh! No one owns me! I choose how I live my life, not you!" Inuyasha growled back at the miko. "I chose how I wanted to live my life a long time ago..…"  
  
Kikyo looked closer at the hanyou and saw his appearance change before her eyes. The once silver hair of the half demon was now turning black. His golden amber eyes changed to chocolate brown and the adorable doggy ears disappeared and reappeared into human ears. Shocked by his new appearance Kikyo muttered "Inu….Inuyasha….you're…."  
  
Inuyasha interrupted and yelled out "I want to grow old with someone that I love…..not burn in eternity with someone I loath ….." he swung his arm in anger as he explained his feelings. "I Love Kagome…..PLAIN AND SIMPLE!"   
  
Inuyasha stopped his remark as he thought 'Whoa! Wait a sec…..did I just say that out loud? Those words came out so easily as if…..huh?' He looked over to the hand he swung around and noticed his claws were gone. He grabbed his hair to confirm his notions and saw that it was in fact black. A little shocked he repeated softly "I love Kagome…." now smiling at the confession.  
  
"How dare you!" Kikyo said with a horrorific voice. "You will regret those words Inuyasha!"  
  
"What's the matter Kikyo?" he replied back at the pissed off miko "Wasn't this the form you originally wanted me to be in…..Keh! That's why you wanted me to use the jewel wasn't it?" he continued while smirking. "So that I would become human and you wouldn't have to protect the Shikon no Tama anymore. I'd say that is pretty selfish of you, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Kagome saw and heard what she wanted to know. 'I need to get back to the hut…..I don't want him to know that I was here.' She thought to herself. She slowly tiptoed away from the window and walked away from the house, not wanting to arouse anybody's suspicions on why she was snooping around Kikyo's hut. The farther away she was from the hut the quicker her footsteps went.  
  
Kagome reached the entrance of Kaede's hut and sat herself down in front of the fireplace. She muttered to herself still in a bit of shock "I can't believe what just happened……he admitted his love for me to Kikyo. Incredible! My heart is out of control…" She took a deep breath and looked over to the fire that was almost burned out. "I'd better go ahead and start the fire back up before it gets too cold." Leaning over to the pile of wood sitting next to her, she placed more of the kindling to the ashes. She blew on the ashes until a the flame started up once more and at the same time lighting up the main living quarters of the hut. "Much better…" she said to herself.  
  
Kagome leaned over to the wall closet to the fireplace, watching the fire crackling as it warmed her body. Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha 'Should I tell him that I was there? I better not, he might end up scolding me…..' A slight giggle came out of her mouth as she continued her thoughts 'Hmm….well if he was to scold me I would have to give him a good rubbing on his ears.' She stretched her legs out and crossed her arms as she was deep in her thoughts. She closed her eyes as her body started to drift into a light slumber 'I don't know…..all that matters to me now is on how happy he is …..'thinking to herself. With that last thought in mind she drifted away on her little cloud of happiness and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome awoke from her little nap with something tickling her nose. She picked up her hand and scratched with her fingernail "Buyo stop playing with my nose and let me sleep…." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Do you still talk to yourself?" a voice replied.  
  
"Nani?" as she opened her eyes and focused on the figure in front of her. Kagome saw Inuyasha's face next to hers as she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her sleeping body on his lap while holding her up with his arms.   
  
Some of Inuyasha's black hair was covering her face while she brushed some of it to the side. "Inuyasha? How long was I sleeping?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A little while…." he answered back with a small smile. "You looked uncomfortable sleeping against the wall so I laid you on my shoulder." with a blush to his cheeks. "Were you warm enough?"  
  
"Mmm…hmm……arigato. No wonder I was sleeping so well." Kagome answered back  
  
Looking across the room he replied "By the way, did you know that you snore?"   
  
"Nani?" Kagome answered back while covering her mouth with her hand. "I do?"  
  
He giggled under his breath and said "Well, just a little….."  
  
Kagome removed her hand from her mouth and gently reached for some of Inuyasha'a hair "Inuyasha, I forgot about the new moon."  
  
"Yeah so did I…." he replied back while looking down at the floor. "I need to tell you something Kagome."  
  
"Okay." she nodded in response as she thought 'Oh boy here it comes….'  
  
"I went to go see Kikyo last night……." Inuyasha started to explain.  
  
Kagome interrupted "I know you did."  
  
He looked up a little confused "You knew? But how?"  
  
"Well….I kinda figured you went to go see her when I woke up to find you missing from the hut." Kagome answered back.  
  
"Oh….." he looked away with guilt in his eyes. "But if you knew, why didn't you come and check on me?"  
  
"I didn't want to bother you., it must have to been important if you went to go and talk to her alone….." Kagome explained.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and said "It was important. I needed to confront Kikyo and tell her on how I felt about something."  
  
Kagome still laying on his shoulder asked "Felt about what?"  
  
"How I felt about you…." Inuyasha said with a smile to his face.  
  
"And how do you feel about me?" she asked with a blush to her face.  
  
Inuyasha placed his human hand on Kagome's face and replied softly "On how much I love you….."   
  
Kagome stuttered under her breath "And…..and w...w…what did she say?"  
  
Inuyasha continued while bringing her face up to his "She said that I would regret it……" now placing gentle kisses on her cheek.  
  
"Do you?" nervously asking with a gasp to her voice.  
  
"Never…." he replied softly. "How could I regret loving someone who loves me for being myself."  
  
"Inuyasha….." was the only thing Kagome could say, she was deeply and madly under his spell.   
  
He went up to her nose and nudged it while replying softly "Tatta hitori no watashi….."   
  
Inuyasha's breath once again teased Kagome's face and lips as he repeated those words to her. She pushed her lips toward his, finally connecting for what it seemed to be an eternity. The kiss was a little different, it seemed softer from the last one they shared. It seems his human form was more gentle than the hanyou side. No matter what form Inuyasha was in he still longed for Kagome's touch, Kagome knew this and wanted his badly as well. Kagome leaned her body closer and placed her chest against his. She desperately wanted to feel the warmth he was emitting. Inuyasha responded back with his hand pushing her face closer and making the kiss deeper, not caring if he could breath or not. He used his other hand to gently rub the side of her face and her neck, yes he actually controlled himself. He desperately wanted to make Kagome his mate but he knew it wasn't the right time. He just wanted to be surrounded in this nirvana, just a little while longer so that they may finish their forth kiss.  
  
"Aye child, I'll be seeing ye tomorrow morning…..Kaede replied to one of the villagers as she entered her hut. She continued in the doorway when she caught the two figures embracing each other. She was a little surprised as she muttered "Oh my……" She continued by interrupting "Are ye two getting along more than usual?"  
  
Kagome looked up with a flushed face and said "OH! Uh…..Kaede. Is your shift over for the night?" as she tried to cover her embarrassment with her hands  
  
"Aye Kagome it is and I need to be getting some sleep now." Kaede answered back.  
  
Inuyasha didn't look up at Kaede, instead he hid his face behind her check as he whispered in her ear "Kagome we had better go before I lose my temper."  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha….." She replied while trying to calm his nerves. Kagome picked herself off of his lap and walked over to Kaede. "Well, we will let you rest. We will also return in a few days to check on you and find out what is behind this mysterious fog."  
  
"Alright child, ye be careful going back home." Kaede replied to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded in response and reached over to give Kaede a hug " Take care of yourself Kaede, you're always in my prayers." Kagome let go of Kaede and continued to walk out the doorway as Inuyasha got up on his feet to follow her.  
  
Before Inuyasha went out the doorway, Kaede replied something to him "I know ye went to go visit Kikyo last night……I won't ask what happened, but it seems it turned out for the better, aye Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kaede and smiled "Hai Kaede it turned out for the better." answering as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take care old woman…." He continued walking out of the hut.  
  
"Aye, you have chosen wisely Inuyasha.." Kaede said softly. "Please continue to calm his spirit Kagome….ye both were meant to be."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking toward the barrier when he noticed the sun was starting to reappear. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and said "Hey Kagome, I want to share something with you."  
  
Kagome turned to him and asked "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her over to a nearby tree behind a hut and stopped. "I want you to place your arms under my jacket and around my waist."  
  
"What are you…." Kagome attempted to ask  
  
"Please hurry and do it……this isn't going to last long." Inuyasha pleaded with her.  
  
Still a little confused she went ahead and placed her arms around his waist and waited for him to continue. He wrapped his arms around her body and said "Now don't let go no matter what……" With that said he bent his head down and closed his eyes "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and waited. At that moment the sun was now touching the horizon as the two held each other under a tree. The light touched everything from the trees, the plants and eventually to the tree they were standing under. Kagome felt this enormous energy coming from Inuyasha's body as it envopled hers as well. She shook a little by the impact as Inuyasha comforted her "It's okay, please trust me….."  
  
Kagome relaxed at his words and took a deep breath, still upholding the promise not to peek. Once again she felt his body pulse with intense energy. She finally realized what was going on as she felt the sun warming her face. Inuyasha replied " Kagome open your eyes."   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and met up with his glare. Inuyasha leaned back so that she could watch his chocolate brown eyes slowly turn back to their original golden amber. Totally speechless, she never witnessed anything this beautiful in her lifetime. Still clinging her arms around his waist, she felt another pulse of energy and watched in amazement as his black hair turned to silver. Her mouth flew open as she watched his human ears disappear and reappear as white dog ears. One more pulse of energy shot out and finished the transformation of the once human Inuyasha into the adorable silver haired hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and smiled at Kagome asking "So…..how was it?"  
  
End of Chapter 17.……Yeah I know cliffys suck sometimes but it makes you come back for more. Until next week my friends.  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon  
  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but in actuality is : a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine---There are 3 types of mikos 'pure' for virgin, dark or live)  
  
Hai: yes or acknowledgement  
  
Tatta hitori no watashi : My one and only  
  
Nani: what  
  
Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls 


	18. Back in the Well

WOW! I never imagined that I would get this much feedback from that last chapter! I am going to introduce one of my friends in my next chapter so that all of you can read hers too. But for now, here is a list of friends I like to thank! (Kenuyasha bows in gratitude and throws pocky at everyone)  
  
Kanna Fan  
  
Chrisy 12 (Follow the yellow brick road….giggle)  
  
Muse of the Stars (get giggy with it baby!)  
  
Barcodeasaede (arigato my friend!)  
  
Sesshomura'sLover (Kenuyasha gasps for air……I'm going as fast as I can…)  
  
Kyoten (I am honored at your comments and yes I will e-mail you)  
  
Kinali (I know, I know cliffys do suck sometimes but…..do you still love me?)  
  
Interested Observer (Chrissy 12 and I think the same way you do my friend….Kikyo...eww)  
  
And Spyrofate (I'm sorry master…..I thought 3 chapters a week were enough for you…gasp!)  
  
Without further ado my next chapter and oh yeah Inuyasha isn't mine (But he is in my dreams)  
  
Chapter 18 : Back in the Well  
  
Kagome could only stand in astonishment at the spectacle she just encountered. Speechless and numb from head to toe her eyes stared into nothingness as the hanyou grew concerned.   
  
"Uh….. Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while his hands swayed in front of her pale face. "Are you alright?" He thought 'Did I break her or something? I guess I shouldn't of showed her my transformation that close….'  
  
Kagome's eyes sparkled while a giant smile covered her face "Oh Kami!" she yelled out "That……That……"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha took a step back as he was a little surprised at her reaction. "Kagome?"  
  
She continued to yell out "Oh Kami! That was incredible!"  
  
Inuyasha was not expecting this kind of response from her as he attempted to calm her down "Shhh……Kagome……you'll wake the villagers." whispering as he held her down by her shoulders.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sideburns that were hanging by the sides of his face and pushed herself up against his body. She continued by passionately kissing him, knocking him off balance and falling down backwards on the ground. He landed on his back as Kagome's body followed and landed on top of him. His eyes flew open as he was still clinging on to her shoulders 'What is going on? I thought I was the dominant one in this love excursion?' She continued kissing him as his thoughts kept going 'Damn! Not that I mind her taking control or anything. But…..wait a minute……' Inuyasha sniffed the air around them and sensed her body temperature has changed. That's not the only thing he could smell. His eyes grew wider when he figured out what was going on 'Nani? She's….she's going into heat?' He squeezed her shoulders and contemplated on what he should do. 'Oh boy! Not now……I didn't imagine that we would do this here…..should I give in…'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't think anymore as his instincts started to kick in. His eyes softened to her kiss as his hands slowly started to move from her shoulders, slid them down to her back and stopping on top of her rear. He progressed by pushing his hands on her butt so that he may bring her pelvis closer to his. Kagome moaned in response as Inuyasha gave in to her passionate intensions, not caring on what was going on around her.   
  
One of Inuyasha's ears tilted to the side and at the same time opened his eyes back up as if he sensed something. 'Kuso! I…..I can't! Something doesn't seem right.' he gasped for a breath of air as he let go of her ass and grabbed her arms. "Kagome wait….."   
  
"Hey! What's going on out here? I thought I heard someone yelling." Kagome stopped kissing the hanyou and looked over to see who was talking. She then turned her head over to Inuyasha who was looking back with a exasperated expression.   
  
Kagome's face turned bright red as she slowly lifted the top half of her body replying "I……gomen…..I didn't mean to……."   
  
Inuyasha interrupted as he pushed his body back up with his arms and sat up "It's okay Kagome…" patting a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. In reality he was thinking 'Whew! Thank Kami! I almost couldn't control myself either.'  
  
"Kagome-sama? Is that you out there?" the elderly man asked as he looked out his window from inside the hut. "Are you all right my lady?"  
  
Kagome answered back as she picked herself up off of Inuyasha's body "Uh yeah…..well we have to be going now." with a fake smile.  
  
Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground as well and grabbed kagome by the wrist "Uh yeah, we'll be seeing you old man!" he replied as he dragged her away from the hut.  
  
'Okay take care you two…." the villager replied back while waving his hand.  
  
Kagome was still embarrassed at what just transpired as they ran toward the barrier along the village. "I can't believe I just did that. I feel so ashamed….." shaking her head as she talked to herself.  
  
Inuyasha overheard her conversation with one of his ears turning toward her "Come on Kagome, don't beat yourself up…….I didn't mind what you did." he commented with a blush to the face, keeping his head turned away from Kagome.  
  
Back at the Sunshine Shrine, everyone was waiting patiently for their friends and family safe return. Mrs. Higurashi was on the telephone talking to someone while the others were amidst in a interesting conversation.  
  
"So tell me again how this device works again." Miroku asked while looking over at Souta.  
  
"Well the telephone is used for when you want to talk to people. For example, you push these buttons and you can talk to people who live next to you or even better, across the world itself." Souta explained to the houshi.  
  
Miroku looks over at Sango and said "We really could use some of those telephones back in our era right Sango?"  
  
Sango answered while squinting her eyes "Houshi-sama, we wouldn't be able to get you to keep quiet with one of those contraptions. Let alone even know how to use one…."  
  
Miroku grabbed onto one of Sango's hands and said lovingly "But Sango my sweet, I would only use it to call you…..no one else."   
  
Sango's cheeks turned pink as she slipped her hand away from Miroku's grasp "Houshi-sama please! We are guests in someone else's home." while turning her back against him.  
  
Miroku smiled back at Sango's expression as he looked down from where she was sitting. He thought 'Ah what an opportunity….' he started to move a hand to her rear when he stopped himself 'Hey wait I promised……' Miroku bit his lip as he pulled his hand away from Sango. Now there's something you don't see everyday! Our hentai Miroku keeping his hands to himself! What's going to happen next?  
  
Shippo shook his head as he caught Miroku's ambitions 'Well at least he's trying to be good….'  
  
Souta looked over to Shippo and asked "Hey Shippo! Do want to go upstairs and play video games with me?"  
  
"Hai, I do but….." Shippo replied with a concerned look on his face "I'm worried about Kagome….I miss her."  
  
"Hey, she'll be fine.Remember Inuyasha-otto san is with her, he'll keep her safe." Souta replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, that's one of the things that I'm worried about is that Inuyasha is alone with Kagome." Shippo said with a frown to his face.  
  
"Alright sir arigato…." Mrs. Higurashi said before she placed the phone back down on the cradle. "Oh boy, I really don't want to tell Kagome about this……I hope she makes it back in time." She shook her head in dissapointment while she walked into the living room.  
  
"What's the matter Higurashi-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I just called Kagome's……" Mrs. Higurashi attempted to explain but before she could finish, the front door opened. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in oblivious on what was going on inside the house. It seems they were in the middle of a important dispute.  
  
"Kagome I told you already, I didn't mind. In fact I really….." Inuyasha started to explain to Kagome.  
  
Shippo's eyes lit up when he saw Kagome walking through the doorway. "KAGOME!" the kitsune jumped off the couch and landed into Kagome's arms, forcing her to fall to her knees.  
  
"Shippo-chan! Did you miss me?" Kagome asked back while giving him a hug.  
  
"Very much, did Inuyasha protect you like he was suppose to?" the kitsune asked.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha growled back at Shippo's question while folding his arms. "What are you trying to say? That I can't protect her?"  
  
Shippo squinted his eyes up at Inuyasha and commented "Well, you don't protect her whenever Kikyo is around. In fact whenever Kikyo shows up you always run off to be alone with her instead."  
  
"Why you little….." Inuyasha barked back while hitting Shippo on the head with his fist "Don't you ever mention THAT name again!"  
  
"Inuyasha…." Kagome looked up at the hanyou with a calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha froze up at the tone of Kagome's voice and gulped "Hai?" smiling as to act innocent.  
  
"Osuwari…."   
  
BOOM! Landing face down with his body sprawled out in the floor. "Kagome, he started it this time!"  
  
Kagome looked over to Shippo and replied "The both of you need to learn to get along."  
  
Miroku laughed under his breath as he walked over "Kagome-sama did you learn anything back in our time?"  
  
Kagome picked herself up off the floor and answered back shaking her head "Not very much I'm afraid. But I do have some good news."  
  
Sango walked over by Miroku and asked "Any good news is better than none."  
  
"We found your weapons and stored them in the shine next to the well, they should be safe there." Kagome said while smiling back.  
  
"Thank Kami! I was starting to feel naked without my weapon." Sango sighed with relief. "Did you find anything out about our friends back home?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head in response and said "We found a couple of people that we knew….."  
  
Before Kagome could finish, there was a loud thud coming from the floor. "Oh Shippo…" Inuyasha said with an evil grin. It looks as if the subduing spell was starting to wear off. "Come here would, you so that I can rip off your face!"  
  
Shippo's eyes popped out as he yelled "Help Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha attempted to grab the kitsune from Kagome's arms but was too quick. Shippo ran toward the kitchen as Inuyasha followed close behind him "Come here you little….."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was next to say something as she walked over to the group "Kagome I have some bad news for you…."  
  
Kagome looked over to her mother and asked "What is it momma?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi continued "I called your principal from the high school and he said that you cannot call off today. You have to show up and take your exams to that you can take your Winter break."  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo stopped running after each other and looked across the room at the same time repling "Nani?"  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about my exams!" Kagome frantically looked around the room "What time is it? Can I make it there in time?  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her watch and said "You have about an hour till you first class starts."  
  
"Okay, I can get there…..momma can you help me get ready?" Kagome asked with a look of desperation.  
  
"I'll go make your lunch as you change……hurry go on." Mrs. Higursahi replied.  
  
Kagome proceded to the staircase as she stopped and looked over to Inuyasha. He had a look of dissapointment on his face as he said "School huh?" He thought to himself 'She forgot about her promise to me….she said she had a surpise when we were to come back through the well.' His ears pinned back as he tilted his head to the floor.  
  
It seemed Kagome knew what he was thinking, she could tell by the look in his eyes. She placed a hand on his face and lifted it up to meet her blue eyes. She smiled softly and said something loud enough so that only Inuyasha could hear. "I didn't forget my promise to you……it will have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
Hearing those words seemed to cheer him up a little as he responded with his hand meeting hers. He nodded smiling back "Okay, tomorrow then……"  
  
End of Chapter 19! Hope it was fun! Until this week my faithful readers!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou : Half-human Half-demon  
  
Kitsune: fox demon (Shippo)  
  
Gomen:sorry  
  
Nani: what  
  
Houshi :Master monk (miroku)  
  
Inuyasha-otto san : older brother Inuyasha  
  
Osuwari :sit  
  
Hai :Yes 


	19. Drinking games with the Boys

Hello my friends and welcome back! I have a friend I would like everyone to meet, her pen name is Sabriel7 and she is the author of some great stories. My personal favorite of her stories is 'Living Art'. Please check it out sometime and if you would like me to advertise your story in my author notes just give me a holler. Comrading with other authors is very healthy and swamping ideas is more fun that way.  
  
Here are my current readers and new friends (Kenuyasha bows her head in honor and throws the script of the last Inuyasha episode to everyone.)  
  
InuyashaForEver (mmm…hmmm. That is a fact!)  
  
EnchantedLadyk (Thanks for the input, I was getting my translations from a website but I will keep that in mind)  
  
Nethira06 (arigato!)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Arigato for pointing that out, I didn't know that I had that turned on for the 'not signed' in viewers. Now everyone can review!)  
  
Chrisy12 (Hee…hee you will just have to see)  
  
Barcode-asaede (giggle-giggle)  
  
And Kryptic Insanity (read your fanfic, very KAWAII!!!)  
  
Oh yeah Inuyasha is not mine but this story is….HA that's right! Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 19: Drinking Games with the Boys  
  
The day seemed to drag on for Kagome. The exams were taking their toll on her mind and body. Her friends kept asking her what she was doing for her Winter break and all she could say was that she had plans with her family. It at least wasn't a lie to begin with, all the people she cared about was there under the same roof. Hojo-cun even had the nerve to ask what her plans were, but she brushed him off with the same answer.  
  
The final bell rang through out the high school as all the students grabbed their book bags, coats and ran out the doors. Kagome followed after everyone trying to avoid the crowds of kids running thru the hallways. She reached the doors and sighed with relief "Ah finally! Two whole weeks of relaxing at home with my family and friends…." as a smile covered her face. Kagome walked down the steps of the school as she passed by other students talking about what their plans were going to be for their Christmas breaks.   
  
She contemplated on what her plans were going to be with Inuyasha tomorrow, she had a basic idea but wasn't sure if he would approve or not. She was half way home still deep in her thoughts as she remembered this mornings event. 'Did I actually jump on top of Inuyasha and ravage him? I guess when I saw his transformation from human to hanyou up close, something snapped inside of me. Like I was turned on by it.' She giggled at herself while thinking 'Did I just think that?' now a blush was across her face 'Well, the first time I met Inuyasha he seemed so arrogant, rude and just plain well…..a jerk. But now, it seems that his heart has changed in more ways than one. He seems more tender and kind, especially after that first kiss we shared.'   
  
Kagome stopped walking and looked up to the sky. She stared at some clouds passing by above her and saw Inuyasha's face flash in her mind "Come to think of it, I never looked at any other guy the way I look of him. Just the mention of his name takes my breath away……" Her knees actually buckled underneath her as she talked to herself "Oh my heavens! I'm talking to myself in public! Come on Kagome get a grip on yourself girl! You can't let your feelings control you….." She looked down toward the ground and thought 'I guess it's too late……I can't help but love that hanyou the way I do.' as to say she admitted defeat. "I gotta get home before I go nuts…." Kagome picked herself back up off the sidewalk and ran the rest of the way home.  
  
Kagome finally reached the entrance to the shrine and ran up the staircase. It took her a while to get a grip on her feelings, the only way she knew how. The thought of a change of clothes and a hot bath always seemed to calm her physically and emotionally. Kagome hated wearing a joshinkousei after all these years, she would just be happy in a pair of sweats or blue jeans. She reached the top of the stairs and looked in the distance when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku shoveling snow on the walkway. The two seemed to be conversing on important matters as she ran up to them.  
  
"I swear on my own life that I can out drink you my friend." The houshi said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Keh! You wish! You need to remember that I am hanyou and that means I can take on more sake than any human." Inuyasha remarked back leaning on his shovel.  
  
Miroku laughed and said "Well I have been training my whole life as a houshi and I still say I can consume more."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up behind the two boys with hot tea. She overheard their conversation and suggested "Well, I do have some sake if you two want to prove to yourselves who's the best."  
  
The hanyou and houshi both turned around at the same time as Miroku asked "You have sake in your time period Higurashi-sama?"  
  
Mrs, Higurashi smiled and said "Of course, plus we have other spirits that you haven't even heard of yet."  
  
Miroku grinned and said "Then it is a bet! You and me tonight!"  
  
"Hah! You'll be sorry monk!" Inuyasha replied back while taking one of the hot teas from Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hello boys!" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha was a little surprised when he heard the voice coming from behind his back. He almost tipped his cup over but caught it before he could. He didn't sense Kagome coming up behind him, probably because Miroku had him all riled up.  
  
Miroku turned to Kagome and smiled "Kagome-sama! It's so nice to see you're smiling face."  
  
"Hey…." Inuyasha replied while taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We were helping Higurashi-sama around the house, the storm from the other day really took it's toll on the house and the shrine." Miroku remarked.  
  
"Yeah….no kidding." Inuyasha explained "The roof of the house seemed to have the most damage, so I volunteered to fix it." he said proudly.  
  
Miroku twitched an eyebrow and remarked "Only because you can jump great distances doesn't mean you can show off."  
  
Inuyasha pointed one of his fingers in Miroku's face and said smiling "What's the matter? Afraid that I am going to beat you in our sake contest tonight?"  
  
"No way!" Miroku answered back "That is definatly still on tonight!"  
  
Kagome giggled while she placed two fingers and a thumb and grabbed the nearest ear on Inuyasha's head "You two are great to watch." as she rubbed his ear "I need to take a hot bath and grab a change of clothes…….you two have fun." She let go of his ear and walked up to her mother saying "Hey momma, I need to talk to you about something." She grabbed her mother's arm and walked toward the house as she continued "I have plans with Inuyasha tomorrow and I was wondering…."  
  
Inuyasha watched as the two women walked to the house as he thought 'I wonder what Kagome has planned for us tomorrow….in any case I'm glad she came back. I was starting to miss her scent.'   
  
Miroku noticed Inuyasha's expression when he asked "Hey Inuyasha? Is there something that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Huh?" What are you talking about Miroku?" the hanyou asked while watching Kagome attentively. He was wishing at that moment that she would look back at him and hopefully give him a smile, oh how he loved her smile.  
  
"I've noticed that you and Kagome have been getting closer together, am I right?" Miroku asked with an interested look in his eyes.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha remarked while crossing his arms. "What makes you think that monk?"  
  
"Oh , just the way you have been watching her lately, that's all….." Miroku said.  
  
"Whatever……" Inuyasha said back while waving his arm at Miroku.  
  
"My friend, I think you and I need to have a man to man talk. Tonight after dinner." Miroku concluded as he picked up his shovel to finish the job for the day.  
  
Later that evening………………..  
  
Everyone finished their dinner as the night dragged on. The girls were getting ready for bed as the boys waited patiently downstairs awaiting their turn. Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the couch with Souta on the floor and Shippo sitting next to him. They were watching T.V. as Mrs. Higurashi was preparing the night cap for Inuyasha and Miroku's drinking contest.  
  
"Here you go boys, there is at least two bottles of sake here. Will that be enough?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while walking up behind them.  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up as he saw the spirits and said "Oh wonderful! I think that will be enough Higurashi-sama, Arigato."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and commented "You're kidding right? Is that all you can drink? Spare me Miroku!" as he placed both his arms behind his head and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Ok fine……How about two more bottles then?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Inuyasha stayed still on his spot and glared at Miroku with a sheepish grin.   
  
Miroku now getting nervous asked "Um….how many do you suggest then?"  
  
"Higurashi-san? How many bottles do you have in the house?" Inuyasha asked still grinning.  
  
"I think I have at least ten bottles of sake all together." She said a little surprised.  
  
"Alright then, that should work……." Inuyasha said looking over at Miroku.  
  
Miroku had a look of despair but said in his defense "Now, now my friend don't you think you can scare me……I can see through your tactics."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the two jokers and looked down at the floor "Ok Souta and Shippo….it's time for bed."  
  
"Hey mom can we stay up just a little longer? It's my first day off for Christmas break and I want to hang out with Inuyasha-otto san and his friends." Souta asked while giving his mother puppy dog eyes. "PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!"   
  
"Oh, alright……but not for very long okay? The boys are probably tired from all the hard work they have done today." Mrs. Higurashi reminded Souta.  
  
"You're the best momma!" Souta said with a big smile.  
  
"Goodnight everyone…." Mrs. Higurashi said while walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" Miroku said while picking up a bottle of sake "Are you ready?"  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to say a word he could hear Sango's voice coming from upstairs yelling out "Okay fellas …if you need to use the bathroom it's all yours! Kagome-chan and I are turning in for the night!"  
  
"Goodnight guys!" Kagome yelled out as well.  
  
Inuyasha picked himself off the couch and looked over at Miroku "Hold that thought…I'll be right back." Miroku looked at him dumbfounded while he rushed up the stairs and left a gust off air behind him.  
  
"Wow! I'll never get over how quick he can be…..oh well." Miroku shrugged his shoulders as he prepared the sake.  
  
Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs as he saw Kagome's door close up behind her. He walked over to the door and knocked as he heard Kagome's voice come closer to him. She opened the door a crack and saw Inuyasha leaning to the side of the wall next to her bedroom door.  
  
"Inuyasha? Hey what's up?" She asked with a small smile.  
  
He almost melted when he saw Kagome smiling as he got the nerve to ask her "Hey Kagome? Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure….what is it?" she answered back.  
  
"Um…..can you let me borrow your pink blanket again tonight? I seem to sleep better with it than the other blankets in the house." he shyly asked.  
  
"Okay…..hold on…." Kagome said while she turned around a walked over to her bed to grab her pink comforter. She continued back to the door as she smiled to the hanyou while handing him her blanket "Here you go….make sure you get some sleep for tomorrow okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded in response as he turned to leave. "Oh Inuyasha, one more thing……" Kagome said before he had a chance to leave.  
  
"Huh? What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while tilting his head.  
  
Kagome looked behind her to make sure Sango wasn't looking. She placed two fingers to her lips and kissed them, then at the same time with the same fingers placed them on Inuyasha's lips. He responded by kissing her fingers back softly "Goodnight Inuyasha…until tomorrow."  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her as Inuyasha watched diligently. He lifted his hand to his mouth as a small sigh came out at the same time. He thought 'I can taste her kiss even with that……remarkable.' He snuggled the comforter up to his nose and breathed deeply. He can smell her scent all over the soft fabric as he continued his thought's 'It's getting harder for me to sleep now, if I don't have Kagome's scent nearby I actually start to go crazy…..'  
  
Inuyasha turned to the staircase and started his decent back to the living room while clutching on to his precious treasure.   
  
Miroku could hear Inuyasha's feet creaking down the stairwell as he asked "Hey Inuyasha! Are you ready to start or are you gonna wuss out on me?"  
  
"Keh! You wish!" I'm coming….." Inuyasha responded back to the houshi.  
  
End of Chapter 19! The drinking party starts next chapter my friends……so hang in there okay. If I started the party now……it would be a long ass chapter!  
  
Our Chibi Glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-Human half-Demon  
  
Houshi: master monk (Miroku)  
  
Joshinkousei: female high school uniform  
  
Inuyasha-otto san : Older brother Inuyasha  
  
Chibi: small 


	20. Confessions of the Boys

Welcome back my friends! Well, I see that I have received a ton more reviews and I have to say that it makes me wanna…..cry. SNIFF! Trust me folks it is a happy cry, I really wasn't expecting this much feedback. Okay I will make a deal with everyone, if I receive 100 reviews from both Fanfiction and MediaMiner I will write out my profile. I didn't want to because well…….you will just have to find out. Is it a deal?   
  
Happy days to my new friends and faithful that keep coming back (Kenuyasha bows with honor and throws everyone a plushie Inuyasha!)  
  
Sailor-Saturn550 (Nice to meet you…)  
  
BarcodeAsaede (I know I had to put that in for cuteness….mmm blankie…..)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Oh what a feeling….when were dancing on the ceiling, giggle…)  
  
Miss Queen of the World (It's cool….I know how it is to be busy. Hugs and Kisses!)  
  
Snoohie( ) (Arigato! I love portraying the characters like that…..you gotta know what's going on right?…. Kenuyasha smiles innocently)  
  
Kirjava Deamon (I will make sure to fix the grammar. I do go back to the chapters time to time to fix what I can. Arigato my new friend!)  
  
InWriterGirl (Nice to see you again….)  
  
Nethira06 (Kenuyasha throws kisses to you….)  
  
And Jaden Blythe (I'm still learning the Japanese language, can I look to you for support as well?)  
  
And now I know Inuyasha isn't mine…..But he still comes to visit, YAH!  
  
Chapter 20: Confessions of the Boys  
  
By the time Inuyasha walked back in the living room the two kids were already fast asleep. It seemed Souta and Shippo couldn't stay awake long enough to even watch Inuyasha and Miroku start their drinking party. There was no surprise since the time was almost midnight.  
  
"Alright monk! As Inuyasha sat down on the floor "Bring it on, I've been waiting for this all day!"   
  
Miroku watched as Inuyasha sat across from him where the coffee table is. He noticed the pink comforter that he was using to cover up his lap as he commented. "Uh Inuyasha? Do you have a fetish with that blanket or something?" as he lifted an eyebrow to the hanyou.  
  
"Nani? Why do you ask? Does our little Miroku wanna use this blanket instead of me?" Inuyasha responded to the houshi while talking to him like he was a baby.  
  
"Um no….that's not it at all…." Miroku said back with a bottle of sake in his hand "I've just noticed that you always seem to sleep with that particular blanket whenever I turn around. Is there something special about it?" as he poured some sake in a small glass.  
  
"There's no real reason…" Inuyasha said while looking down at the coffee table.  
  
"Is it maybe because you can smell Kagome-sama's scent on that blanket?" Miroku asked with suspicion.  
  
Inuyasha sighed at the question Miroku asked and instead of taking the glass of sake his friend just poured, he took a whole bottle and swigged it down. He contemplated on what to say to the houshi, should he tell him how he feels about the miko upstairs? Or….should he keep it bottled up inside and let it gnaw on his soul for all time. Inuyasha took the empty bottle away from his mouth and responded in a low voice "Yeah, so what's it to you….."  
  
Miroku was in shock at his answer and especially with what he just did to that bottle of sake. Did it take that much alcohol to actually admit his feelings for Kagome or was he just a lush to begin with? "Uh…Inuyasha? Is it getting to the point to where you can't sleep without Kagome-sama's scent near you?" Miroku asked with a little concern.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the nearest wall and nodded "Yeah…..it actually is."  
  
Miroku looked over to the hanyou and said "You know you can tell me anything….I consider you my best friend." he leaned over from the couch and touched Inuyasha on the shoulder for comfort.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and glared at Miroku in the eyes "Uh Miroku……get your hand off of me before I bite it off….."  
  
"Oh gomen….." Miroku pulled his hand back and sat back down on the couch. He sighed and took a bottle of sake so that he could catch up with Inuyasha. He took the bottle to his mouth as he thought 'I guess it's going to take a lot more convincing to get any more information from him……I'm worried about the poor guy.'  
  
Miroku continued till he drank about half the bottle when he heard Inuyasha say "No gomenasai Miroku…….you're right, you are my best friend. I should tell you …." Inuyasha put his elbow on the coffee table and leaned his head in the palm of his hand.   
  
Miroku now interested asked "So….go ahead my friend. I am here for you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said "But first I need another bottle of sake……"  
  
"Oh okay….no problem." Miroku responded as he reached over for another bottle and popped the cork. He handed the sake to the half demon as Miroku watched him guzzle it down like it was water. 'Wow! I don't think I can catch up to him! I need to finish with this bottle first.' as the houshi thought to himself.  
  
"I guess…..that it is hard for me to sleep nowadays because I can't seem to get Kagome off my mind. She's all I think about now." The hanyou confessed to the houshi. Inuyahsa looked at the empty bottle and continued "That is why I need something of hers to get me to sleep….or……."  
  
Miroku added "Or you need her to be near you at all times right?" while finishing off his first bottle and reached for the second one. Miroku popped the cork as Inuyasha swiped it from his hands. "Hey! That was mine……."  
  
"Keh! Not anymore." Inuyasha laughed and hiccupped as he took another taste of the new bottle. "Don't you want to know how I feel about Kagome?"  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up and said "Oh definatly!"  
  
"Then stop your complaining and keep opening those bottles. Otherwise, I won't tell you a damn thing….." Inuyasha remarked with a blush to his face.  
  
"Hai!" Miroku replied as he quickly opened another bottle and the same time opened one for himself. 'Damn! I need to catch up with him!' Miroku started his second bottle as he asked Inuyasha "So….how do you feel about Kagome-sama anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the houshi's eyes and said "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm asking you." Miroku answered.  
  
"Kuso! Don't you know? Couldn't you figure it out …..that……that….. I love her!" Inuyasha replied out.  
  
"Hah! I knew it, and all this time you tried to deny the whole thing!" Miroku smiled as he took another drink and finished his second bottle. "How long have you felt this way?"  
  
Inuyasha almost finished with his third bottle replied softly "As long as I can remember…..I think it was the first day that we met."  
  
Miroku was reluctant to ask the next question but finally got the guts "And what about Kikyo-sama?" Miroku opened another bottle just in case Inuyasha wanted to reach for it.  
  
"Ha!" Inuyasha blurted out "You won't believe this but I went up to Kikyo and confessed my love to Kagome….and to top it off I confessed that while I was human so it came out so easily." Inuyasha answered as he stole the bottle that Miroku opened a second ago. He pointed a finger over at Miroku and said "There is no way I can care about someone who is so cold hearted like her……especially when I found out about Kikyo trying to kill Kagome. That definatly drew the line."  
  
"I'm proud of you my friend….ha ha!" Miroku opened another bottle of sake and drank it quickly as to celebrate. His face was starting to feel warm as he thought 'That's why he was afraid to tell anyone his feelings about Kagome-sama, his hanyou form prevents that. But…..at the same time his human heart is trying to push out his feelings. It must be hard for him.' Miroku took the bottle away from his mouth and asked "Have you and Kagome-sama tried to……well……ya know?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him confused and asked "Tried to do what? Kiss her…." as one of his ears dropped down.  
  
"Well no….the other thing…..ya know?" Miroku asked with a sheepish grin.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head while he replied "Nani? Oh, You mean fuck her? No….not yet anyway…." a smile covered his face as the thought went through his mind. "If things keep up like they do…I will end up doing that anyway."  
  
"But there is a little problem with that……" Miroku commented as he looked at his bottle of half finished sake "You can't do anything like that….not for a while at least."  
  
"Keh! Why not?" Inuyasha remarked at the houshi "I can't keep my hands off of her in the first place. What makes you think that I can't stick my dic…."  
  
Miroku stopped Inuyasha from continuing his conversation while shaking his hands at the hanyou "WHOA! WHOA! Please hold your tongue!" Miroku almost seemed to sober up at Inuyasha remarks "You can't because Kagome-sama is not eighteen yet."  
  
Inuyasha took another drink of his sake and asked "So….what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"How old are you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kuso…..I'm really not sure. I guess that I'm about nineteen." Inuyasha stated as he finished his forth bottle of sake.  
  
"If you remember what Kagome-sama said to us a while back ago that everyone back in this era cannot court a woman until they are at least eighteen years of age." Miroku reminded Inuyasha "It's actually against the law here for any woman or man to have sexual relations until they are both eighteen."  
  
Inuyasha looked through his empty bottle of sake and said "So you're saying that I can't ask her to be my mate until she is eighteen?"  
  
"Hai, exactly." Miroku answered while finishing his third bottle. "Can you keep your claws to yourself until that time?" Miroku asked sarcastically.  
  
"No……but I'll keep my dick in my pants until then." Inuyasha replied while laughing. Inuyasha loved messing with Miroku's head and he knew that the houshi would cringe at the comment.  
  
Miroku shook his head while he reached for the other open bottle and contemplated if he should even dare to ask his last question. "So…." Miroku asked as he scratched his face with one of his fingers "How great is your sense of smell anyway?"  
  
"Better than yours….." Inuyasha answered back.  
  
"Can you smell anything?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Get to the point!" the hanyou growled back.  
  
"Okay…okay! Can you actually smell if a girl is in……what's it called?" Miroku trying to think of the right word to ask.  
  
"Heat?" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"Uh…yeah…." the houshi said embarrassed. "Can you actually smell that?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded with his flushed face "Oh yeah…..I'll tell you what…." he said with a hiccup "that is one of the greatest things that you can smell. It is pure ecstasy to someone with a sensitive nose"   
  
"Could you actually smell that ……" Miroku started to ask relunctily "when Sango is around?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the empty bottles of sake on the coffee table and answered "Only when she is close to you……" Inuyasha looked back at the houshi and smirked "Why? Is our little monk in love with Sango?"  
  
"Uh well…." Miroku said nervously   
  
"Come on monk, I confessed my feelings. You can tell me…your best bud." Inuyasha urged him to proceed.  
  
"Okay hai, I love Sango with all my heart! There I said it!" Miroku admitted with a blush to his cheeks. "That's why I haven't grouped Sango ever since you caught me doing that to Kagome-sama the other day."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the unopened bottle of sake closet to him and pierced the cork with one of his claws. He popped the cork and flipped it across to the houshi "So….when are you gonna tell her that you love her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku stiffened his body at the question and answered "I guess I'm waiting for the right moment." Miroku thought of something in his defense. "Have you admitted your feelings for Kagome-sama yet?" the houshi asked with a sweat drop falling down his cheek.  
  
"Sure did….." Inuyasha said proudly "when we were taking our baths the other day…." as he took a drink from his bottle.  
  
Miroku jumped off the couch and slammed his hands on the coffee table "You and Kagome-sama took a bath together and you didn't tell me?"   
  
Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with a calm look on his face and answered "Calm down monk, we didn't take a bath together. All I did was help her into the bathroom because she was too weak……….geez! You're such a letch!"   
  
"Oh gomen….." Miroku sat back down on the cushion "I guess I couldn't help myself." Miroku scratched his head and asked "So….can I ask one more question?"  
  
"Sure fire away….." Inuyasha said while drinking out of his bottle.  
  
"Can you smell if a woman is 'pure'?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he took the bottle off of his mouth and commented "Is that all? Hai Miroku! Kagome and Sango are both virgins. Boy, you are funny! We should do this more often!"  
  
Miroku sighed and looked over at the pile of empty bottles of sake that were on the coffee table. "Boy, I need another drink! By the way, how many have you drank so far?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his bottle and said "Uh….I guess I'm on my fifth bottle."  
  
"NANI? You're kidding right?" the houshi said with surprise in his face. Miroku bent over to the coffee table and opened the last bottle. He took a drink as he started to feel tired and dizzy. "Oh boy, I think I'm out of it….." Miroku placed his hand on his forehead and leaned back on the couch not realizing that he was starting to fall asleep.   
  
Miroku shook off the quick numbness that he was feeling and looked over to Inuyasha who was by chance had his eyes closed. Miroku lifted up the bottle that he was holding and raised it up over his head as he replied "A toast……I commend you on your confession my faithful friend. I hope that our friendship will last a lifetime and through eternity itself."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he overheard the houshi and replied back with a smile "Cheers…."  
  
They both took a drink from their bottles and at the same time feel back from where they were sitting. Miroku leaned back and passed out on the couch, dropping his half finished bottle of sake. Inuyasha fell backwards on to the floor with his legs leaning on top of the coffee table. He took his last drink out of the bottle as his head landed on the floor and replied "You're a great friend Miroku…….arigato." with that last comment Inuyasha closed his eyes and passed out.  
  
A while after the boys feel asleep, you could hear footsteps creaking down the staircase. It looks as if one of the girls was sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing something…….something that resembles a bottle of alcohol and two shot glasses. Care to guess what's going to happen next?  
  
End of chapter 20. Did we like that? Until next week my friends……….arigato!  
  
Our little chibi glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Houshi: master monk (Miroku)  
  
Kuso: shit  
  
Arigato :thank you very much  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Hai :Yes  
  
Nani: what  
  
Gomenasai I am sorry  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is called: A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine (There are 3 types of mikos- 'pure' as in virgin, live and dark)  
  
Chibi: small 


	21. The Girls Drinking Party

Well now, welcome back my friends. It seems that I have a ton of people to thank so lets get started shall we? Kenuyasha bows with much gratitude and throws everyone a copy of the 3rd Inuyasha movie!  
  
Chrisy12 (yeah I know he has a potty mouth, but have you watched any of the episodes or the movies in Japanese? There's a potty mouth party there….giggle)  
  
InuKag=Love (Oh no please don't faint again! I can't afford the insurance…how about a band-ade?)  
  
Kagome Higurashi Gomenasai about that! I didn't realize that I had that off….please don't send your youkai self…..I love you)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Girl talk, yeah baby!)  
  
Mercy (You had the same idea as well? Believe it or not I actually dreamed about the first chapter and the story led on after that….)  
  
Jaden Blythe (I will fix that mistake….Domo arigato)  
  
Nikka-Himura (The sister of the Battosai?)  
  
Dragon Man180 (No sake for Shippo….he's just a light weight)  
  
Animegurl (I am honored…)  
  
Asharra (Oh naughty-naughty…….you think like me.)  
  
Kinali (You really think my story is that good?…..yeah! Hugs and kisses!)  
  
SSP5120 (You are welcome about the movie info…I just hope it doesn't end up like 'Cowboy Bebob' though…slacking off at work huh? Yeah well, I do that all the time…giggle)  
  
Inuangel 18 (mmm……how about some Japanese beer? Party! Party!)  
  
Spyrofate (But, but oh….ok. You don't have to be my master….will you be my best friend?….hee…hee! Kenuyasha hands Spyrofate a cookie)  
  
Abi 2 (arigato….)  
  
And InuyashaForEver( It's cool I know it's hard to keep up sometimes…)  
  
Without further ado….Inuyasha is not mine BUT the story is.   
  
Chapter 21: The Girls Drinking Party  
  
The unknown girl who was trying to sneak away with a mysterious looking bottle was none other than Kagome herself. She claims the only reason why she was doing this is so that Sango can try something new, but we all know better don't we? Kagome had grabbed a giant tequila bottle with two shot glasses and a couple of limes.   
  
The major trick here was for her to get up the stairs without waking up the boys, especially the one with the adorable puppy dog ears. Kagome tiptoed up the stair case as quietly as possible while the shot glasses were clinking together. She stopped and looked over to the living room to make sure the boys were still sleeping. "Whew…." she sighed with a bit of relief while whispering to herself "I need to be more careful…." She continued her climb and was almost to the top when she heard a sudden snore come from the living room. All she could do at that moment was run back into her bedroom and close the door behind her.  
  
Back down to the living room, Inuyasha overheard a door close and opened one of his amber eyes. "Huh?" he replied with a sleepy voice "Did I just hear a door close?" Inuyasha rolled over on his side, still a little tired from his party that he had with Miroku a couple of hours ago. He slowly sat up while sitting on the floor and rubbed both of his eyes. "Itai…!" He cringed placing a hand on his forehead "Oh man….my head hurts. I guess it's been a while since I had that much sake." he replied painfully. He looked around the living area with his ears twitching to see if he could hear anything else that he might of missed. He replied lightly "I swore I heard a door…..uh what's that?" He stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath "Kagome's scent…?" as a sheepish grin overcame his face. "Now what were you doing down here little girl? I guess I'm going to have to see what you are up to……."   
  
Kagome closed the bedroom door behind her and replied "Whew!…..I didn't think I was gonna make it…."  
  
Sango looked across the room while sitting on Kagome's bed and asked "Did you wake up the boys Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome giggled and answered "No, I don't think so. All I could hear was their snoring."  
  
Sango laughed and commented "Geez, those lushes! They probably had too much to drink." She placed a finger to her cheek and asked "I wonder who won the sake contest anyway?"  
  
"Well, in any case…." Kagome said while holding up the bottle of tequila "I brought this for you so that you could try it."  
  
Sango had a look of interest and asked "Oh, what's that?"  
  
"Something my mother ordered from Mexico….if I remember right it's called Jose Cuervo." Kagome answered while trying to read the label.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome confused and asked "Mex-i-co? Where is that?"  
  
Kagome sat on the bed next to Sango and reminded her "Do you remember when I told you about America and where it was located at?"  
  
"I believe you said that it was across the ocean." Sango answered back.  
  
"Exactly!" Kagome said while taking out the limes "Mexico is to the South of America….." Kagome continued while placing the limes on her night stand and cut them into halves. She cut the halves into fourths and handed one to Sango. Kagome picked up the bottle of alcohol and poured both of the shot glasses to the top. She picked up one of the glasses and said "Okay, watch me…."  
  
Sango nodded with curiosity and witnessed as Kagome brought the glass to her mouth, taking the tequila in one gulp. She quickly raised the lime that was in her other hand and sucked the juice out so that she could reverse the effects of the tequila. "Whew!" Kagome exclaimed "I forgot how strong that stuff can be." while smacking her lips together.  
  
Sango asked "Is it really that strong Kagome-chan?" wondering if she should even try the stuff.  
  
"You won't know unless you try one yourself Sango-chan." Kagome answered back while handing her a shot glass.  
  
Sango took a deep breath to raise her courage and replied "Bottoms up…." She raised the glass and tipped the tequila down into her throat.  
  
"Hurry Sango-chan! Use the lime next!" Kagome reminded Sango.  
  
Sango's eyes started to water as she placed the lime in her mouth and sucked some of the juice out. "Wow! That stuff burns your throat as it goes down!" she commented while sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Yeah, I know…" Kagome giggled "Isn't it great?  
  
Sango nodded and answered "Heck yeah! Give some more of that stuff." while laughing back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome poured more tequila into Sango's glass and said "Ya know, it's been a while since we had a chance to talk privately."  
  
Sango nodded and replied "Yeah…I know. We have been too busy fighting all the time. It's nice to have a break from all that has been happening" She swallowed the tequila in her hand while the lime followed after. Sango sighed from her last drink and asked "That reminds me, you never got a chance to tell me who you found back in the Sengoku Jidai Era. Please…..tell me if it was Kohaku?" Sango said with a look of desperation.  
  
Kagome placed a frown on her face and shook her head "I'm sorry Sango-chan….but it wasn't." She placed a hand gently on her shoulder trying to comfort poor Sango.  
  
"Oh it's okay Kagome-chan…." Sango said while putting on a small smile. "Who did you find?" trying to change the subject..  
  
"Oh we found Kaede!" Kagome said while she poured more tequila in her glass.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and asked "Really? But how did she survive?"  
  
"Well…." Kagome started to explain "She placed a barrier around the village so that all the villagers will be safe for the time being."  
  
Sango thought for a moment and asked "Wait a minute……Kaede can't hold that barrier up all by herself? Can she? Is there someone else helping her?"  
  
Kagome nodded and replied "Yeah, someone is helping, but you might not like the answer."   
  
Sango's eyes opened wide and asked "No….you're telling me that…."  
  
"Yep!" Kagome interrupted before Sango could finish her sentence "Kikyo is there…..but……that's okay." as she put on a smile and took a shot with her tequila.  
  
"You're okay with that Kagome-chan?" Sango looked down at the floor and was thinking that Kagome had lost it when she smiled at the thought of Kikyo being around the village. She looked back at the miko confused and asked "Kagome-chan…is there something you are not telling me?"  
  
Kagome giggled and grabbed Sango''s shoulder with her loose hand "Oh Sango-chan you will never guess what happened!" Kagome laughed with excitement as Sango looked at her with bewilderment.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Tell me before I explode!" Sango said with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha told Kikyo in her face that he loves me and only me!" Kagome said with a giant smile.  
  
"N..N…NANI? Are you serious?" Sango yelled out with excitement. "Oh Kami! Did he tell you this?" asking while trying to calm Kagome down.  
  
Kagome nodded in response "mmm….hmmm….he told me that he loved me"  
  
"So…has he kissed you yet?" Sango asked with a deviant look.  
  
Kagome blushed and said "Oh yeah….." as she raised a hand to cuff her red face "that hanyou is a great kisser! Nani? don't tell me you forgot Sango-chan? We kissed in front of you, Mirkou and Shippo-chan!"  
  
Sango replied "Opps gomen....I guess the tequila let me forget for a sec.Well anyway...." Sango continued as she hiccuped. "I have heard that youkai and half demons make great lovers…."  
  
Kagome stiffened at Sango's comment and said "Sango-chan! Where did you get this from?"  
  
"Nani? The people at my village told us about youkai and hanyous being great lovers. We had to learn all sorts of things when I was training to be a taijiya and that was one of our lessons." she continued while she held her glass out to get more tequila. Kagome poured the spirit in her glass while Sango asked with a sheepish grin "So do you wanna know why they make great lovers?"  
  
Kagome was hesitant, should she even dare to accept what Sango was going to tell her? Kagome nodded anyway and said "Okay, sure why not?"  
  
Sango replied "A hanyous and youkais body is perfectly shaped in everyway possible, especially the ones that are born beautiful. Have you looked at Inuyasha's body up close Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and said "I really didn't get a good look, well I have seen him naked before but I didn't really look at his features up close."  
  
Sango smiled as she took her shot of tequila and brought the lime after that "Well, They make great lovers because their manhood is much bigger than a humans. I also heard they have better stamina and can last longer while mating with their partners….."  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open at what Sango just told her. "Um Sango-chan…." Still sitting on the bed, she threw the opening of the bottle of tequila in her mouth and guzzled as much as she could.   
  
Sango laughed at Kagome and pulled the bottle out of her mouth. "Come on Kagome-chan…..is what I told you scaring you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and replied "Yeah I know he has an incredible sculpted chest and toned muscles on his back, but….. Oh Kami! I will never look at him the same way again. I don't know if I am ready to…."  
  
Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and calmly told her "There is no need to worry, if it's true that Inuyasha is more gentle than he was when you first met him, there should be no worries. I have noticed that he has been watching you more attentively lately." Sango continued "I think he would know his limits when the time has come for you two to share yourselves intimately." Sango said with a smile "Also, the best thing about making love to a youkai or a hanyou is that they mate for life. Once they have chosen a mate they never leave them, they are very faithful companions."  
  
Kagome sighed and replied "Arigato Sango-chan, that was actually pretty interesting . I never imagined being someone's mate for life!"   
  
"Hey now! Don't be talking dirty!" Sango replied while shaking her finger at Kagome.  
  
"Sango-chan! You started this conversation!" Kagome laughed while a thought popped in her mind and blurted out "Oh Sango-chan…." Kagome continued while giving Sango a devious grin "What about you and Miroku?"  
  
Sango blushed and said "NANI? What do you mean?" trying to act innocent.  
  
"Come on Sango-chan…..I have noticed that Miroku hasn't groped you ever since everyone arrived in this era." Kagome commented.  
  
"S..S…So that doesn't mean anything." Sango replied.  
  
"What's the matter Sango-chan? Don't you want to admit something?" Kagome still nagging on "Admit that maybe Miroku has strong feelings for you and you the same for him?"  
  
Sango grabbed the bottle of tequila and started to consume a good portion of it. She pulled the bottle from her mouth and replied "Okay fine. I….I….care deeply for Houshi-sama…"  
  
"How much do you care for him?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango gritted her teeth and confessed "I love him! There I said it…. Happy?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said "Yeah….and you?"  
  
Sango smiled back and replied "Uh…huh, me too."  
  
The two girls were ecstatic. They haven't been so happy ever since they could remember, they were just glad to be able to spend time together and share their feelings privately about the boys that were sleeping down stairs. Kagome and Sango were feeling the effects of the alcohol while they were uncontrollably laughing at each other, they almost have consumed the whole bottle. They were also unaware that someone was sitting outside the bedroom door, wanting to know what was going on inside the bedroom full of giddy girls.   
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor next to the bedroom door twiddling his clawed thumbs. He contemplated to himself 'Should I be a good boy and mind my own business or take a peek and see what they are up to….' His curiosity got the best of him as he attempted to kneel on his knees and look inside the keyhole, but instead stopping himself before going any farther. Inuyasha could hear the laughter of the two girls, it was driving him insane. He sat back down on the floor, pinning his ears back and blinking his eyes 'Damn! I can't hold out! I need to know what is going on in there…..'  
  
Before Inuyasha had another chance to see what was going on, Miroku snuck up beside him and pushed one of his feet to Inuyasha's head. "Hello….and what do we have here?" replied the monk.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up to the houshi and covered his mouth "Shh! Be quiet! I don't want the girls to catch wind that I am here…."  
  
"Oh I see…" Miroku whispered. "So…..what's going on anyway?"  
  
"Keh! Hell if I know. I was trying to find out but someone decided to walk up to me and interrupt." the hanyou said with distaste in his voice.  
  
Miroku leaned down to the keyhole and said "Allow me to do the honors…."  
  
"Whatever…" Inuyasha said while crossing his arms.  
  
Miroku looked in the keyhole of the bedroom door and saw Kagome and Sango with their evening attire. They both had on spaghetti strap night shirts and bikini panties to match. He witnessed as Kagome poured some sort of liquid in a glass for Sango as she took the glass to her mouth and gulped it down. The only thing that was on Miroku's mind, at that moment, was on what they were wearing.  
  
The houshi swallowed hard and said "Beautiful……"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Miroku confused while asking "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh my friend, the girls are having their own party. I just wish we were invited….." Miroku answered with saliva coming down the side of his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the ground and knelt down on the floor so that he could take a peek. He looked in the keyhole "Nani? Are they drinking?" as he questioned the houshi.  
  
"Forget the alcohol….look at what they are wearing!" Miroku answered back while wiping the drool from his mouth. "Oh! Those poor beautiful women and not one man to go in there and……"  
  
"Miroku you're such a hentai! Besides, that would mean taking advantage of the girls…You're such a pig." Inuyasha said while looking up at Miroku.  
  
"Not really….." Miroku replied back with a smile "We were drinking too."  
  
"Feh!" the hanyou remarked "I have more self respect than that." A thought crossed his mind as he contemplated if he should ask Miroku. "uh…..Miroku?" Inuyasha started to ask.  
  
"Hai my friend?" Miroku answered while looking down to Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you remember when Kagome turns eighteen?" Inuyasha asked with a little hesitation.  
  
Miroku smiled and said "She will be turning eighteen this Spring, I remember Higurashi-sama telling me this the other day. Isn't that the same day the both of you first met was on her birthday ?" Miroku asked with a whisper.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in response and replied "Yep, it was….." a smile covered his face as he thought of Kagome back then. She was so young, so beautiful, so innocent. Now she was maturing into a woman, a woman that he wanted for himself and wanted to claim as his mate. Inuyasha thought to himself 'This coming Spring will be the right time, but the only problem I have is controlling myself until then…..'  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha confused and waved his hands in the hanyou's face "Uh….Inuyasha? Hello…..Is someone there?" trying his best to get Inuyasha's attention.  
  
Inuyasha popped out of his daydream as he overheard something with his sensitive ears. Some ones footsteps was approaching quickly toward the door as he attempted to speak. "Miroku we gotta go!"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha confused and all that came out of his mouth was "Huh?" Inuyasha picked himself up and grabbed Miroku by his undershirt, running as fast as he could back down to the living room. Apparently one of the girls heard something outside bedroom door and wanted to know what all the noise was all about.   
  
Inuyasha threw Miroku back on the couch and whispered "Lay down and pretend that you were sleeping. I think the girls overheard us talking….."  
  
Miroku's eyes popped out of his head and laid down on the couch, covering himself up from head to toe with his comforter. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap….." Miroku said underneath his blanket.  
  
Inuyasha dropped himself next to the couch, leaning against the side while covering himself up with Kagome's comforter. When he got comfortable enough, he calmed down a bit while he thought to himself 'Man, Miroku was right. What the girls were wearing was pretty cute….' he smirked as he took one of his hands and scratched his head. 'Oh Kagome….' Inuyasha sighed as he continued his thoughts 'I hate to admit it but I was almost tempted to join you in there…..that damn monk is a bad influence on me!'  
  
The real reason Inuyasha heard footsteps was because one of the girls was running toward the bathroom to upchuck what she had just swallowed. It seems our Miko and taijiya could not handle their alcohol like they thought they could, so instead they took turns using the bathroom. Poor Sango and Kagome…….  
  
End of Chapter 21! Did we likey? More to come this week my faithful friends….  
  
Our chibi dictionary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: half-demon Half-human  
  
Houshi- master monk (Miroku)  
  
Taijiya : Demon Exterminator  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually called a virgin residing in a Shinto shrine….there are 3 types of mikos- 'pure' is a virgin, live and dark  
  
Nani: what  
  
Domo arigato: Thank you very much (Arigato Jaden Blythe!)  
  
Hentai: pervert  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Itai: Ouch  
  
Sengoku Jidai : The Feudal Era 


	22. PreDate Jitters

Hello and welcome back! Guess what I got from E-bay today? I received my first limited edition box set series of Rurouni Kenshin and will be getting the second set next week. It is very nice but there is a small problem, there is no cases for the DVD's. They are in paper sleeves, I guess that is the way they come in, but they are worth it! The pictures are different on each DVD and the box it comes in is beautiful. I would recommend it to you all who is a Kenshin fan (I'm not bragging just giving out important info) 

Here is the list of all my fans today (Kenuyasha bows with honor and hands everyone a chibi Miroku…..KAZAANA!)

My Way (Konnichiwa….)

Lil-Missa (Kenuyasha waves hello….)

Rachel (Arigato….)

Olivia ( Kawaii…I try)

AcDc Chicky (My story is still a work in progress so I go back once in a while and fix what I can…..Arigato)

Animegurl (Does Spring sound like a good time? If I made the chapters any longer there would be no cliffys right? Kenuyasha laughs with an evil grin….)

Zir (Whoa! Hold the demon…how about a cookie?)

InuKagLove (Okay I'll be good….oh no! here comes the youkai!)

Inuangel82 (Shh! Don't wake the neighbors! Let's be friends and have some sake)

Muse Of the Stars (Hmmm….Can Kagome control herself? Hee! Hee!)

Chrisy12 (Unfortunately, I don't know yet where the Inuyasha movie will be showing. Info is very sketchy still….but I will keep looking')

Inu Girl4 (I don't want to start another story…not until I'm done with this one…..But, arigato my friend….I appreciate the support!)

Deegan Frost (Who Me? Write for the Inuyasha production crew? Oh stop…you are making me blush….)

LittleTennyo (Oh yeah, I received your Ben and Jerry's Ice cream but, Inuyasha came over and licked the whole container dry….can you send more?….giggle)

Snoohie (Opps! I guess I screwed up huh? I went back and added something to Chapter21! Domo Arigato my friend!)

And Jaden Blythe (Kenuyasha catches your kiss and smiles…..)

Now…without further ado. Inuyasha is not mine but this story is and always will be mine (Sigh!)

Chapter 22: Pre-date Jitters

Kagome woke up with the sun creeping inside her bedroom window and hitting her sensitive, tired eyes. She opened her blue-gray eyes slowly and cringed on how bright the light was. "Itai…" she mumbled as she rose from her bed. She grabbed her head, still throbbing from the effects of the tequila, she silently spoke "I shouldn't of had that much alcohol…." Kagome looked over to the floor and saw Sango still passed out on her bedding. "On the other hand….it was fun drinking with Sango-chan." she whispered to herself as she smiled. Kagome stretched her tired body and rubbed her eyes to get some of the sleep out. Still a little dizzy from their party last night, she got up on her feet and almost feel over. "Whoa…I need to be more careful." Kagome told herself. She carefully walked over to her closet and grabbed a clean towel so that she could get a shower in before anyone woke up.

Kagome opened the bedroom door and peeked, just to make sure that no one would notice on what she was wearing, still in her panties and spaghetti strap night shirt. She tiptoed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "A hot shower should do the trick….." she spoke as she dropped the towel on top of the toilet seat and started to undress. Kagome didn't notice until she had all her clothes off that the shower curtain was surrounding the bathtub. No one in the house ever leaves the shower curtain closed like that. "Huh? That's funny….I wonder who would do that?" Kagome replied. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the curtain, not realizing right away that there was somebody sleeping in the bathtub.

Kagome looked down at the tub and saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly with the comforter surrounding him. 'Nani? Oh how kawaii…..' She thought to herself 'I wonder why he's sleeping in here? Oh well, I had better not wake him up….' Kagome slowly closed the curtain and turned around to reach her towel but not before she heard Inuyasha speak something.

"Kagome?" the hanyou spoke out softly "Is that you who I smell?"

Kagome jumped from where she was standing and wrapped the bath towel around her so that Inuyasha couldn't see her entirely. "Uh Yeah…." Kagome stuttered while hiding behind the curtain "Gomen Inuyasha, I didn't mean to wake you. I will come back later okay?"

Kagome turned to leave but stopped herself when the hanyou said "Wait Kagome…." Inuyasha opened the curtain from where he was sitting and continued "Where are you going?"

Kagome turned around and met the gaze of the amber eyed hanyou "I was going to take a shower but I found you in here instead. I can take a shower later."

"Please don't go….." Inuyasha pleaded "you can take your shower." He found himself blushing slightly as he said "I'll just sit on the floor and wait for you, like I did before."

Kagome smiled and responded "Um…just as long as you don't peek…I guess."

Inuyasha nodded as he smiled back "Okay…." He said back while he carefully climbed out of the bathtub and brought out the comforter behind him. He yawned showing his canines while walking over to Kagome and stopped in front of her as he said "I promise I won't peek if you tell me what my surprise is for today."

"Well…." Kagome placed a finger on her cheek so that she could explain "I guess it couldn't hurt. All I can say is that we are going out on a date today."

"Huh?" What exactly is a date?" Inuyasha asked while tilting his head to the side.

Kagome explained "It is when a boy and a girl spend the day together so that they can get to know one another better."

Inuyasha contemplated on what she said and asked "Is it gonna be just you and me, or is the whole group coming along?"

Kagome giggled and said "Nope, it's just going to be you and me." she placed a hand on Inuyashas nearest ear and started to rub "Silly koinu….I promised didn't I?"

Inuyasha laid a pout to his mouth and said "Damn….and I was hoping that you wouldn't tell me."

"Nani? I thought you wanted know?" Kagome asked confused as she took the hand from his ear.

Inuyasha leaned down and lowered one of his hands underneath Kagome's chin and ticked her with his claw. "Well, if you didn't tell me then I could of peeked while you were in the shower…" Inuyasha replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"Osuwari….."

Inuyasha's body feel down to the floor as Kagome walked over to the bathtub and started the water. After she adjusted the temperature to her liking she turned back around and leaned down to the hanyou laying face first on the floor. She placed two fingers and a thumb back on one of his ears and said. "Now remember, no peeking…." She started to rub his ear as a slight purr came out of his mouth. She thought to herself 'uh oh…he's purring again. I had better stop before I start something that I can't finish.'

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's ear and straightened her stance. She walked over to the shower and climbed in carefully so that she wouldn't slip. She closed the curtain behind her and took off the towel, throwing it over the shower curtain rod. The hot water felt great on her head that was still sore. 'Ah…this is nice. I really needed a hot shower.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked over to the side and grabbed her body wash and sponge. Kagome thought about what she and Inuyasha were going to do today, just getting to know him better put her in a ecstatic mood. A song popped in her head and started to sing, not realizing she was actually doing it.

Okay folks here is another song from a crazy anime. FLCL or better known as Fooley Cooley. The song probably will not make any sense, but it's only for fun so don't get mad. Music, lyrics and vocals done originally by the 'Pillows' from Japan. Introducing 'Ride on Shooting Star'. Enjoy!

(sorry folks, but the song was removed from the chapter, it was banned from this site. To view the song lyrics, go to my bio and find the link...sorry for the inconveince)

Kagome continued her singing while the hanyou, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, was listening peacefully. Inuyasha's ears twitched with delight, he didn't care if the song didn't make any sense all, he just loved hearing his songbird. Kagome stopped her serenade as she finished washing up inside the shower.

'Why did she stop singing?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He pushed his body up to stand and walked over to the shower. He sat down on the lid of the toilet seat and leaned back. "Kagome…." he softly spoke out.

"Huh? Did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while pushing the curtain to the side.

"Um…." Inuyasha replied nervously while scratching the side of his face. "Could you please sing another song for me?" now looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome smiled softly back at the hanyou and said "How about if I sing one later for you on our date, okay?" as she looked back at him. "I'm just about done with my shower anyway. Could you please leave so that I can get dressed?"

Inuyasha did not want to leave, but nodded in response anyway as he got back up on his feet. Instead of walking over to the bathroom door, he walked over to Kagome. She watched as he gently placed his clawed hand on her cheek and spoke softly "Are you sure that you want me to leave?" he leaned his face closer to hers as he whispered "I wouldn't mind joining you…."

Kagome was frozen stiff. What was she to do or say to a request like that? Kagome swallowed hard as she spoke "Inuyasha….I don't think we should. You know that someone always interrupts us."

Inuyasha brought his body closer to the miko, he was just inches away from her while he slid his hand down to her neck "I don't care anymore….I just want to be with you Kagome." he continued to caress her soft skin as his hand slid down to her shoulder and stopping on her bare back. The hot water trickled down his arm as he pushed her body closer to his, desperately wanting to feel her warmth and touch. The only thing separating Kagome's naked body from his strong physique was the vinyl shower curtain.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear "I don't want to leave….I want to stay here with you…." He leaned down to the nape of her neck and started to tickle Kagome with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva which was now trickling slowly down to her chest.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and said weakly "Inuyasha….wait….I …." She was succumbing to his desires as well as hers. Even she couldn't hold back what she wanted for so long, his touch, his affections, and especially fulfilling his utmost fantasies. Her body trembled with so much pleasure while her heartbeat quickened with every second Inuyasha teased her with his tongue. Wanting to bring the hanyou closer to her, Kagome used whatever strength she had left to speak "Inuyasha….. would you like to join me?"

Inuyasha ceased what he was doing and went back up to her earlobe "Are you sure?" whispering in her ear "I will leave if you want me to……"

Kagome gasped under her breath and answered "Inuyasha-cun please stay with me…."

Inuyasha proceeded his intensions by nibbling on the nape of her neck and removing the hand that was on her back. He brought the free hand to the shower curtain and started to peel it off of Kagome's wet body, so that he could touch her damp, soft skin against his.

The hanyou stopped nipping Kagome's neck and continued by sliding his lips up her neck, sucking her earlobe softly.

Kagome responded back to his affections, using her hands to reach up to his soft ears and rubbing gently. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's hips and slid them up. He wanted more than anything to touch her pale skin, feeling every inch of her body. The hanyou moaned in Kagome's ear as a thought popped in his head. 'Wait! I can't! Damn that monk and his words of wisdom!'

Inuyasha thought back on the conversation that he and Miroku had last night…………

"Do you remember when Kagome turns eighteen Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I remember right, she will be eighteen this Spring. I overheard Higurashi-sama explain this to me earlier. Is that the same time you and Kagome-sama first met was on her birthday?" The houshi answered back.

Back to the bathroom……………….

Inuyasha thought to himself 'I can't disrespect Kagome or Higurashi-san. I have to stop….'

Inuyasha stopped his kissing and caressing while grabbing Kagome by her arms. "Kagome wait……" Inuyasha said while looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha…why did you stop?" Kagome asked with her face flushed. "I didn't want you to stop….."

Inuyasha replied with a red face "I don't want to stop either….." he looked down at the floor trying to explain "But, like you said someone will probably interrupt and I don't want that to happen. Gomenasai koishi."

"It's okay Inuyasha-cun…." Kagome placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face up to look into his eyes. "Please don't apologize. It was my fault anyway." She smiled to reassure him.

Inuyasha smiled back at the miko and grabbed her to give her a hug. He started to laugh as he muttered "You're right it is all you fault…you can't help it that you are so pretty."

Kagome giggled in his arms as she blushed at his comment "Inuyasha! Behave koinu!"

"I can't behave while I am around you." he replied while holding Kagome closer "You bring out the animal in me."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh "Inuyasha!" she pushed him off of her and shook a finger to his face "Don't make me say osuwar…."

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome' conversation "Uh…Kagome? You might wanna…uh…" he pointed over to her trying to tell her something while his face turned a brighter shade of red.

Kagome looked down to where he was pointing and didn't realize that her body was exposed. She had totally forgot about him pulling the curtain off of her earlier. She reached over to the shower curtain and covered her body back up while at the same time her face was turning red as well. "Um Inuyasha…I guess I had better finish my shower so we could go on our date okay?"

Inuyasha nodded while he walked backwards toward the bathroom door. "Um…..okay. I'll just go and get myself ready for our date." he looked down to the floor and leaned down to get the comforter that he slept with. He opened the door and slid out with the blanket following after him, closing the door slowly.

Kagome sighed as she reached to the dial of the shower and turned it so that the water came out ice cold. She apparently needed to calm her sexual tensions and thought this was the best way possible. She screamed "Ahhh…..cold! Cold! Cold!"

Inuyasha looked down at the floor in the hallway and was pretty much thinking the same thing 'Kuso!' he thought to himself 'How am I gonna get rid of this sexual frustration?'

He looked over to the wall and said "Well, why not?"

The hanyou placed both his hands on the hallway walls and started to pound his head into the wall itself. He pounded until his head hurt too much to continue and dropped down on the floor, landing on his butt. He sighed as he muttered to himself "A little pain never hurt anyone, right?"

End of chapter 22. I have to say that I didn't like this chapter very well, but the only reason why I kept it in my story was because of the fluff. I know everyone likes fluff….mmmm yummy! I will make it up with the next one, until this week my friends!

Our chibi glossary:

Chibi :Small

Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon

Kuso: Shit ( I have also seen this word spelled out 'chikuso' which also means damn but we will keep it as 'Kuso')

Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually called a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of mikos….'pure' as in a virgin, dark and live)

Koinu :puppy

Osuwari: sit

Gomenasai : I am sorry

Koishi: Beloved one, dear

Houshi: Master monk (Miroku)

Nani: what

Gomen: sorry

Itai: ouch

Youkai: demon

Kawaii: cute

Kazanna: Miroku's wind tunnel or wind hole

Konnichiwa :Hello

Arigato: thank you


	23. PreDate Jitters part 2

Konnichiwa and welcome back! Let's see…..I have 94 reviews on Fanfiction and 49 on Mediaminer. I'd say that isn't too bad, just 6 more for FF and they get to view my profile. Come on MM! We need more reviews…Keep them coming!  
  
Here is a list of all our old and brand new friends (Kenuyasha bows her head with much gratitude for all her reviews and suggestions)  
  
Rachel (Welcome…)  
  
Hyperactive Frogchild ( Kenuyasha catches Inuyasha plushie and kisses you on the cheek)  
  
Shadows Chicks (HEE! HEE! I'm Kupo for Cocoa Puffs! Arigato I will accept your help with the translation of the Japanese language….1st question- We all know the top part of Inuyasha's kimono is called a haori, what is the pants called? Don't tell me it's pants…giggle)  
  
InuKag=Love (It could be 'Itai', but for now I will keep it like that and look up the other one you commented about….arigato. No more youkai! You're scaring me! Good youkai)  
  
AniMeGurl (Okay….)  
  
Dragon man 180 (Who would you like for him to beat up? HEE! HEE!)  
  
Chesh69 ( I will put that in my notes….arigato)  
  
My Way (Itai! I'm sorry about your story being erased, I hope you have it saved in your hard drive…..What does 'boku wa baka desu' mean? Is it translated as 'I am an idiot'?…Not directly to you of course)  
  
Jrtxluverx4Life (Social Studies paper…yeah to hell with that!…giggle)  
  
Miss Queen of the World (No, I think he needs a spankie….)  
  
Dueling Emotions (Whoa! No more bouncing! What would Miroku do in this situation?)  
  
ACDC Chicky (Yeah I know, it is still a work in progress, I'm trying to clean it up as I go along. Arigato for your review and oh yeah…how about this verse….Ding-dang-Diddily-Doo)  
  
And….Some poor fool who doesn't have an account yet (Just some advice…get an account…It is a lot easier. If you do, I'll give you a cookie)  
  
Without any more interruptions…..Inuyasha is not mine and is the property of Takahashi-sama but this story is MINE! Yeah!  
  
Chapter 23: Pre-date Jitters part 2  
  
After the sexual experience our two love birds almost encountered, they have went their separate ways in the house so that they could get ready for the all important first date. Kagome was upstairs with Sango trying to pick out the right outfit for the date while Inuyasha was across the hallway with Miroku and Souta trying on the clothes that Mrs. Higurashi had bought him recently.  
  
Kagome was excited about her first date with the hanyou, but also nervous at the same time. She has never really been out on a date with anyone before, all except for Hojo. He has always tried to win the affections of the miko by giving her remedies from his parents shop and asking to go out with her on the weekends. To no avail, she would brush him off and tell him that she had important plans that needed her attention. Kagome was also nervous about the fact that Inuyasha has never really walked down the streets with her before. They would jump from rooftop to rooftop to get where they needed to be. What would people say when they saw a girl on a boys back jumping around like that? Kagome didn't care, she wanted to show the whole world that she had a koibito and was very damn proud of it.  
  
Up in Kagome's bedroom, Sango walked over to the closet and brought out a couple of cute sweaters. They were in a discussion of what happened this morning in the bathroom.  
  
"He actually stopped?" Sango replied with surprise in her eyes "It's almost hard to believe…"  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed and answered back "Yeah, I was surprised too." while looking down to the floor "I thought he stopped because of what I said or did, but he insisted it was because he didn't want anyone sneaking in the bathroom and interrupting."  
  
Sango walked over to the bed and threw the sweaters to the side next to Kagome "Well, that makes sense. Did you want him to claim you as his mate right there Kagome-chan?" she continued to ask.  
  
Kagome blushed and answered "At that time….more than anything."  
  
Sango giggled and said "It's a good thing he didn't…."  
  
"Why is that Sango-chan?" Kagome asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Remember what I told you about youkais and hanyous being built differently? If he claimed you there, you would be screaming so loud that you would raise up the dead." Sango answered with a smile to the face.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled out. "I can't believe you just said that!" she continued while covering her face to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Sango laughed at Kagome's actions and replied "Come on Kagome-chan….We had better get you dressed for your courtship with Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome squinted her eyes at Sango and replied "Wait until I come back on this date Sango-chan! You will be going out with Miroku the next time around and then you will see how it feels." now with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Now, Kagome-chan….you know I love you." Sango said in her defense "I mean come on, are we not sisters?"  
  
Kagome giggled and answered "Of course! I just love messing with your head."  
  
"You're such a brat!" Sango yelled out as she grabbed a pillow and started to pummel Kagome with it.   
  
Kagome ducked for the first attempt on her head and reached over to the side of the bed to grab her other pillow. Kagome laughed and replied trying to aim for Sango's butt "Sango-chan and Miroku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!….."  
  
The pillow fight lasted until the two girls were out of breath, unaware that the boys across the hallway could hear them yelling and laughing. Inside Souta's bedroom Inuyasha looked himself over in the mirror at what he was wearing and he had to admit, it didn't look all that bad.  
  
Miroku looked Inuyasha over and commented "How about if you tuck your shirt into your pants?"  
  
Souta shook his head and said to the houshi "No, I think he should keep it like it is. Girls love the bad boy rebel look these days."   
  
Inuyasha had on a pair of black khaki pleaded pants with a red silk, buttoned down, long sleeved shirt that hung over his rear just slightly. "I have to agree with the squirt. I wouldn't feel comfortable if I had to tuck in my shirt, I would feel too confined." looking at himself in Souta's mirror.  
  
"What about his hair Souta? Should we pin it back a bit?" Miroku asked while he grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's silver locks.  
  
"Keh!" The hanyou complained "What's wrong with the way it is now?"  
  
"I will have to agree with Miroku Inuyasha-otto san, girls also love it when a boy has long hair and takes care of it." Souta pointed over to his dresser drawers so that he could show Miroku something. "Hey Miroku, could you hand me that brush and rubber band?"  
  
"Souta…. Please be careful! You know Inuyasha is sensitive when it comes to his hair and ears." Miroku reminded him as he handed Souta the hair brush.  
  
Souta explained "Oh, I know. I know him better than I know myself sometimes…." he continued while he gently held some of the hanyous hair and lightly brushed it back.  
  
Miroku watched as Souta brushed Inuyasha's hair back. To the houshi, it was amazing on how patient and trusting Inuyasha was around the boy. Miroku thought to himself 'Has Inuyasha accepted Souta as his younger brother? Amazing…. he seems so calm around the boy, it's as if he has accepted him as one of his own siblings.' Miroku couldn't help but smile as Souta finished grooming the silver hair and pinning it back at the bottom end.  
  
"Okay brother, go take a look." Souta replied with a smile as he took a look at his handy work.  
  
Inuyasha walked back over to the mirror and smiled "Hey not bad, kid. I guess you know what you're talking about when it comes to good looks." He flung his bangs up with his claws as they fluffed back into place.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and commented "Don't be so high on yourself Inuyasha, you have to impress the ladies, not your own ego."  
  
"Whatever monk…" Inuyasha growled back to the houshi.   
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" Souta replied as he went over to his dresser drawers and pulled out a red hat. "I know you don't like having to cover your ears, but you will have to today." Souta turned back around and handed Inuyasha his hat.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the hat from Souta and replied "It's okay squirt, I know I have to wear one. Kagome made me wear one when I came to visit before." He reached down, and placed his hand on Souta to pat him on the head.  
  
"Are we finished? It's almost lunch time and I want to see what Higurashi-sama has made for today." Miroku whined.  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes back at Miroku and commented "Ya know, I have noticed that you have been gaining a few pounds ever since you arrived in this time. Are we getting lazy in our old age Miroku?"  
  
"No…..I just need all the nourishment that I can get right now. Who knows when we have to go back to our own time and fight." Miroku said in his defense.   
  
"Right…." Inuyasha answered back with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Come on kid, we had better get down stairs."  
  
Souta smiled and said "Hai…you don't wanna keep Kagome waiting."   
  
Inuyasha bent down and asked "Hey Souta….do you want a piggy back ride?"  
  
"Really?" Souta exclaimed excited   
  
"Keh, sure. Why not?' Inuyasha explained "It's the least I can do for you helping me out this whole time."  
  
Souta slowly climbed on his back, trying to be careful on not messing up Inuyasha's hair and silk shirt. "All right! Let's go!" Souta exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air.  
  
Inuyasha lifted back up to his stance and looked over at Miroku "Hey Miroku…are you coming or not, buddy?"  
  
Miroku looked back at the hanyou and said "Oh yeah…right behind you guys."  
  
Inuyasha ran down the hallway with Souta on his back and headed down to the living room floor. Miroku thought for a moment as he talked to himself "Did he just call me his 'buddy'? Huh…..well I'll be." he started to laugh at what he replied while he left the bedroom.   
  
Half way down the hall, Miroku stopped over to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. He called out "Oh Kagome-sama, your night in shining armor is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
Miroku heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom door and was a little surprised to see Sango answer instead of Kagome. "Oh, Houshi-sama….." Sango said with a blush to her face.  
  
Miroku looked back into Sango's eyes and said "Um….Sango." he started to blush as he attempted to finish his sentence. "Could you tell Kagome-sama that Inuyasha is waiting for her downstairs."  
  
Sango nodded and answered "Okay Houshi-sama…." she started to close the door as Miroku went to say something else.  
  
"Um…..Sango?" The houshi said with his hand scratching his head. 'I …uh…"  
  
"What is it Houshi-sama?" Sango asked with a look of longing in her eyes.  
  
Miroku sighed and smiled as he replied "Never mind….." he wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful today, but for some reason couldn't find the right words to express it. He continued his walk over to the staircase while looking down at the floor.  
  
Sango watched the houshi proceed down the stairs as Kagome walked up behind her. "Hey Sango-chan? What's the matter?" Kagome noticed she wasn't in her happy mood that she was in a second ago.  
  
"I think Houshi-sama tried to tell me something, but he stopped himself for some strange reason." Sango replied back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome placed her arm around Sango and said "Don't worry too much." as she reassured Sango "I bet he wanted to tell you how he felt about you."  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango blurted out as she blushed "Do you really think so?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the taijiya as she explained "I don't see why not. Inuyasha expressed his feelings toward me when we were alone, maybe Miroku will do the same if you spent some quality time together."  
  
"I don't know…." Sango replied "I think that he probably is still a hentai."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and said "Why don't you and Miroku have lunch together. I bet he's waiting for you anyway….." Kagome continued while bumping Sango in the shoulder.   
  
"Okay Kagome-chan….I trust your judgment." Sango replied back.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and said nervously "Besides I need your support right now." Kagome said as they started toward the stairway "I'm really nervous about my first date with Inuyasha….I just hope I don't do something stupid in front of him."  
  
Sango giggled and said "You'll be fine." She looked at Kagome and continued "Now remember no kissing on the first date, you don't want him thinking that your easy."  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome blared out with a smile on her face.   
  
The two girls laughed as they went down the stairs to meet up with the boys. They didn't know that the boys were watching them as they were descending. Kagome looked across the living room and saw Inuyasha gazing at her with his amber eyes as if he was calling to her in his mind. She walked over to the silver haired hanyou and nodded as to say 'hello'. She hadn't even noticed what he was wearing and how neatly his hair was pulled back. Inuyasha smiled softly and did the same as Kagome, not even noticing her attire for the day. Inuyasha was just happy to have Kagome next to him once more. Time seemed to stop as the couple gazed into each others eyes, not having a care in the world.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up to the couple and replied "Okay you two, look over to the camera and smile!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped looking at each other and brought their attention over to the camera. They both asked at the same time "Nani?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took a picture and happily said "That was great! You two are so kawaii together!"  
  
Kagome blushed and said "Momma! You are embarrassing me!" she looked over to Inuyasha who by chance was blinded by the camera flash and feel down on his butt. "Oh Kami !" she bent down to the floor next to him and asked "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears dropped to the sides of his head and answered "Uh….I think so." he rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision "I think something just attacked me…."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle "No silly….no one attacked you. It was my mom's camera, the flash was too bright." She explained while trying to bring him back on his feet.  
  
Inuyasha continued to rub his eyes and replied "If that was just her camera, I hate to see what Higurashi-san would do if she was upset with me."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed back at the hanyou's comment and replied "Gomen Inuyasha, I guess I over do it sometimes. I had to get a picture of the both of you for our family album."  
  
"Family album?" Inuyasha asked while his vision started to clear up.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled and said "Of course, with any special occasion we take pictures so that we can look back on them for generations to come." She continued as she walked over to Inuyasha "Besides I always considered you part of the family."  
  
Kagome interrupted with her face bright red "Um…momma? We need to leave so that we won't miss the first show."  
  
"Okay sweetie…." Mrs. Higurashi said "You two have fun…." she bent over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She continued as she turned around to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his face, patting it lightly. Mrs. Higurashi whispered "You look handsome Inuyasha….go and enjoy yourself."  
  
Inuyasha blushed with what Mrs. Higurashi just said and nodded in response. What was he to say? He's not used to having people give him comments about his appearance, well sometimes he'll catch Kagome glancing over to him. Maybe she thinks that he looks good as well. Who knows? She might compliment him on his appearance later when they leave, probably after her mother stops embarrassing her.  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and said "I want to show you something before we head out, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha responded back "Okay…."  
  
Kagome grabbed their winter coats, shoes and a couple of scarfs that were hanging on the wall next to the doorway. She walked up to the half demon and carefully pulled his silver hair to the side. She continued by wrapping the scarf loosely around his neck and adjusting it so that he could push his hair back to where it was before. Kagome handed Inuyasha his leather jacket and said "Go ahead and put this on over your scarf….."  
  
Kagome prepared herself with her outside attire while Inuyasha finished wrapping himself up inside of his jacket . Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and asked "Are you all set?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as Kagome smiled back at him. He asked nervously "Why are you smiling at me like that?"   
  
"Oh nothing….I was just thinking on how handsome you look." Kagome answered back with a blush to the face.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head so that he could hide his embarrassment "Keh!" he remarked. He was reluctant at first but went ahead and blurted it out anyway. "Well, you look really nice too…."  
  
Kagome's face turned a deeper shade of red and said "Arigato…"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and suggested "We had better leave before your mother takes another picture."  
  
"Good idea…." Kagome replied back as she grabbed his hand and opened the front door.   
  
Inuyasha closed his hand around Kagome's and reminded her "Don't forget you were suppose to show me something before we left."  
  
"I know….it's this way." Kagome said as they left the house for their first official date.  
  
End of Chapter 23. Did that make up for the last one? The fun will continue next week, so hang in there! Just a reminder……I have to work 6 days next week…don't worry! I will be able to update but it might only be 2 chapters instead of 3. Do you still love me?  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Taijiya: demon Exterminator (Sango)  
  
Nani: What  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Kami: God  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Hentai: pervert  
  
Houshi: master monk (Miroku)  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Inuyasha-otto san: older brother Inuyasha  
  
Koibito: boyfriend, sweetheart or lover   
  
Itai :ouch  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but its actually: a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of mikos, 'pure' as in a virgin, live and dark.  
  
Haori :Shirt part of Inuyasha's kimono 


	24. An Unusual Experience

Konnichiwa and welcome back. As promised I have put my bio on Fanfiction. I just hope I do not disappoint any of you…..a lot of people have been asking me about the first Inuyasha movie and I still can't get any info about when or where they may be showing in the U.S.. But trust me I am looking! All I know so far is that it will be showing in American theaters at the end of this Summer. Chrisy 12 has mentioned that she has read somewhere that the movies will probably be coming out on Cartoon Network….but knowing the TV station they will be cutting a lot of the content out. So, I would suggest waiting until they come out in movie theaters and on DVD. Of course you can get the Japanese original version right now in America for the first two movies (The 3rd just came out in Japanese theatres last year so we won't be seeing that anytime soon.)  
  
Kenuyasha bows and thanks everyone for their support (Hugs and Kisses!)  
  
Forgotten-Kiokeu-no-Reimi (You want more fluff? Just keep reading….giggle…)  
  
Dragon Man 180 (Hojo, huh? Maybe…..)  
  
Betchie (Hentai! Yeah baby….)  
  
Snowbabyjoe (NOOO! Don't fall off the cliff! Miroku use your Kazaana to help!)  
  
My Way ( Gomen my friend…..I wish I could help you out about your story….Hug?)  
  
AniMeGurl (Don't cry….I didn't mean anything by it….I love you!)  
  
Kagome Higurashi( From what I understand about the game….Secret of the Cursed Mask….You can only play it on the Japanese PS2 anyway because of the format and the Japanese language. I saw it on E-Bay once for sale and it was not cheap!)  
  
Jrtxluverx4Life (That's right!)  
  
Shadows chicks (I will jot that down….arigato! I love the kiss part…keep sending more definitions. I don't mind!)  
  
Rachel (Arigato!)  
  
Inuangel82 (remember this is no ordinary guy I am writing about here…)  
  
Kasumi-sama (it is actually kun…I looked it up in my Kenshin mangas…Oh arigato for all the pocky and plushies! I will treasure them all!)  
  
And Sumiko-san (Thanks for helping….keep it up!)  
  
And now back to the show which I know is not mine but this story is!  
  
Chapter 24: An Unusual Experience  
  
The hanyou was very interested on what the reincarnated miko had to show him. He followed her faithfully with his hand gently holding hers, the feeling was warm and peaceful as if he has found his own heaven. He looked around the courtyard while snow fell gently on his nose and tickled his skin. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the woman he was following. He watched Kagomes every move, from her ebony hair swaying in the light breeze to her small, but delicate feet leaving prints in the fresh fallen snow.   
  
Kagome walked up to the place where they first met and stopped. Inuyasha looked at her confused and asked "Kagome? Why are we at the Goshinboku?"  
  
"Do you remember me telling everyone about how the Goshinboku and I are one?" Kagome answered with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his cheek and said "Yeah…..but what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"I want you to place your hands on the tree and you will see….." Kagome answered back as she walked over to the tree and waved at the hanyou to join her.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked over next to Kagome. She reached for his hand and placed it on the bark as she gently overlapped her palm on top of his hand. "Now close your eyes and clear all thoughts out of your mind…."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated her mind, body and soul entirely on the Goshinboku. Inuyasha watched and thought it would be best if he did the same, he didn't want to upset Kagome. He closed his eyes as well and cleared his thoughts. He didn't feel anything, just the rough bark that the tree has always had ever since he could remember.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself 'I hope Kagome is not going crazy on….wait a minute…what was that?' Inuyasha concentrated on what he just felt, did he feel something pulsing out of the Goshinboku? He continued his thoughts 'That can't be right? It almost felt like a heartbeat…..' he felt another and flinched. It is a heartbeat, but…….how can I feel it? Does the tree have a……'  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over to Kagome. Inuyasha stuttered "K…K…Kagome? Does the tree have a….."  
  
Kagome interrupted and replied "A soul?….." She opened her eyes and looked back at the hanyou's stare "I wonder myself sometimes when I come out here and pay a visit to it."  
  
Inuyasha took off his hand off the bark and looked at his palm "But I felt a heartbeat…..as if the tree is alive."  
  
"It is alive Inuyasha, just like you and me. This tree has been here for generations guarding the Sunset Shrine, and probably was here before you were born." Kagome swiped her hand on the indentation where Inuyasha was pinned at for fifty years and continued "Whether I come out here happy or sad, the Goshinboku has always been here for me. You may think that I am a little crazy but whenever I talk to it…it seems to feel and sense my emotions."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome explained while she looked at the ground beneath her "The Goshinboku responds to me in all my feelings….When I needed guidance, I would come out here and converse with the Sacred Tree. When I am in pain it cries for me. When I am happy the tree seems to be happy too." she continued "That is the only way I can explain it to you……."  
  
"I still don't understand one thing…..why is it that I can feel the tree's heartbeat too?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked back up over to Inuyasha and replied "I think you are connected as well…"  
  
A look of shock overcame the half demon as he asked "How is that possible?"  
  
Kagome answered with a calm expression "You were pinned to this tree for fifty years Inuyasha. In a sense a piece of you is in the Goshinboku and a piece of the Goshinboku is inside of you. Have you ever thought on how you always seem to run to this particular tree when you were alone and needed time to think?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment and answered "Now that you mention it…..The Goshinboku was the tree I always did run to when I needed to clear my head. Huh….go figure!"  
  
Kagome giggled and replied "Yeah, you think too much…"  
  
"Hey! What was that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha yelped out.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood on the tips of her toes to give him a nudge on his nose with hers. "Oh nothing, just trying to rile you up." She planted her feet flat back on the ground and asked "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked with interest.  
  
"Oh, I thought it would be nice if we went walking around the city and get some lunch. Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keh! Come on woman, you know that I am always hungry." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Okay then, we will be going to a place called Wacndonald's. That is where me and my friends would go after to school to hang out." Kagome said while grabbing the hanyou's hand.  
  
"What is a Wacndonald's….." Inuyasha asked while closing his hand around Kagome's.  
  
They continued conversing while they walked toward the steps to the entrance of the courtyard "It is a fast food restaurant…..a fast food restaurant means they make your food quickly without having to wait long periods of time." Kagome explained.  
  
"Huh…..so do they make ramen there?" Inuyasha asked with a look of interest.  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs and started to walk down the sidewalk. "No, they make stuff like hamburgers, French fries, milkshakes….." Kagome replied while trying to think.  
  
"Okay, I guess that sounds alright…." Inuyasha remarked. He looked around and noticed they were not in the courtyard anymore. Inuyasha thought 'This is kind of strange….I'm not used to walking down these pathways with Kagome. I'm used to jumping around on those tall buildings whenever I came to visit. It's rather….nice walking like this.'  
  
Inuyasha squeezed his hand a little tighter around Kagome's and looked over to her. He took his other loose hand and scratched his face asking "So….how are suppose to act on a first date."   
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and answered "Well…..the boy is suppose to act like a gentleman around the girl."  
  
"And what about the girl?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The girl is suppose to act in the same courtesy, she is suppose to act like a lady….." Kagome continued to explain. "The first date is the most important one. It is when the two people get to know each other better….."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to the sky and asked "Am I being a gentleman right now?"  
  
The hanyou and miko reached a sidewalk to where the main part of Tokyo appeared. The streets were starting to get a little crowded as people walked past them, and even once in a while had a few people taking a glance at Inuyasha's unusually silver colored hair. Kagome giggled and answered "You are Inuyasha……hey what are you looking at?" Kagome noticed he was looking up to the sky and staring at the buildings around them.  
  
"It is amazing on how tall these buildings look from here. I'm so used to jumping over them……I think it's pretty cool." He answered while pointing his figure to the tallest building.  
  
Kagome smiled and said "That's right…..but that is not the tallest building, There is one that is taller that."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome "I would love to see that!"  
  
"How about if I show you later on another one of our dates?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled back "Okay…. sounds great!"   
  
They continued their walk as the hanyou lifted his head back and smelled the air around him. "Hey Kagome….I smell food."  
  
Kagome laughed and commented "Can't get anything past you can we?" She thought for a moment and asked "Would you like to have lunch in the park or eat inside the restaurant?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused and answered "Um….the park? Is that the place with all the trees you told me about before.?"  
  
Kagome nodded in response and said "Uh huh, so how 'bout it?"  
  
"Sure, why not…" Inuyasha replied back while stopping in front of a small building "Is this the place?" he asked while pointing to a door.  
  
"Yeah, hey you're pretty good!" Kagome answered the hanyou with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh I know….." Inuyasha replied "My nose can whiff out lots of things, including that perfume you are wearing…." he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome blushed and said "Um…..lets go and get our lunch." she continued as she opened the door to the restaurant and dragged him in behind her.  
  
Kagome did the ordering considering the fact that she knew Inuyasha had never tried fast food before. She thought it would be best if she ordered one of everything on the menu to see if he would like any of it. She handed him a giant bad of hamburgers, cheeseburgers, fries, chicken sandwiches and the list goes on. Kagome grabbed two hot chocolates as Inuyasha held the door open for her so that she wouldn't spill the hot liquid.  
  
"So how far is the park from here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while sticking his head in the bag of goodies and getting good smell.  
  
"It's not far…..It's just around the corner ahead…." Kagome answered as she watched Inuyasha stick his head in the Wacndonald's bag. "Hey koinu! Get your face out of……"  
  
"Kagome-chan?" a voice called out from behind Inuyasha and Kagome. "Is that you Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome stiffened at the voice and knew all too well who it was. She thought 'Oh no…..not now! Come on Kagome….just act natural!' Kagome slowly turned around and placed a fake smile on her face. "Oh! Hey girls …..What is going on?"  
  
Kagome looked at the three girls who ask asked the question and observed that they were not looking back at her but Inuyasha instead. "Kagome-chan…who is this kawaii guy you are with?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Yeah Kagome-chan! How's it that you didn't tell us that you found a new koibito already?" Ayumi said while stopping her foot on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the girls confused and asked "Huh? Kagome….who are these people?"  
  
Eri swooned as he asked his question "Oh! Not is only is he a bishonen. But his voice is to die for!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped up to face her friends. She took a deep breath to gain some courage and said "Konnichiwa Ayumi-chan, Yuka-chan and Eri-chan…I would like to introduce you to my koibito Inuyasha…."  
  
"Wait a minute…." Ayumi interrupted "Inuyasha….Wasn't this the same guy that left you for another woman?" she walked up to Inuyasha giving him a once over again.   
  
"Come to think of it…" Yuka replied "I remember you telling us about a Inuyasha who was rude, moody and got jealous easily…."  
  
"Nani!" Inuyasha yelled out "Did you say that about me Kagome?" now looking back at miko confused.  
  
Kagome waved the two hot chocolates in front of her and said in her defense "Come on Inuyasha, I can explain……"  
  
"And what about Hojo-kun?" Eri asked while walking up to Kagome.  
  
"I never went out with Hojo-kun in the first place….well not officially. Hojo-kun and I are just good friends." Kagome explained with a sweat drop coming from her brow.  
  
"Yeah you have Kagome-chan!" Eri replied back.  
  
Kagome yelled out "Only because you guys set me up with him! Can we talk about this later…..please? We were going to the park to have lunch before all of you showed up."  
  
"Sure Kagome-chan, but we expect details later!" Yuka replied.  
  
Kagome turned around and started to walk away. Inuyasha stood in bewilderment on what just transpired. He thought as he blinked his eyes in confusion 'What just happened? I will never understand women…..' he shook his head and sighed as Yuka looked back at him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha…." Yuka continued to speak "If Kagome-chan ever breaks your heart, you can always come over and cry on my shoulder……"  
  
Kagome overheard what Yuka said and turned around to give her a cold stare. "Nani? Yuka…..who do you think you are?"  
  
Yuka jumped from her spot and ran next to her friends for support. "I….I was just joking Kagome-chan….honest." she replied nervously.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the comment and ran over next to Kagome, trying to avoid another confrontation with the strange girls. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she was upset "Hey Kagome…..what was up with those girls?"  
  
Kagome sighed and replied back "Those were my friends. Gomen Inuyasha, I thought they would behave themselves around you but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Keh! Don't worry about it too much….those girls were nothing compared to the youkai back in my time anyway." Inuyasha contemplated about what they said about a Hojo and asked "Who is Hojo?"  
  
"It is some boy from school who has been wanting to be my koibito for years, but I always told him no." Kagome explained looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
"But, why did you always deny him Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking back at Kagome.  
  
"Because ever since I met you I never thought of anyone else….." Kagome smiled with a slight blush.  
  
Inuyasha blushed back and at the same time said "Really….. Well this 'Hobo' guy sounds like a weakling to me anyway…."  
  
Kagome giggled and replied "Arigato Inuyasha….you always seem to know what to say to cheer me up."  
  
Inuyasha smiled back showing his canines and remarked "Yeah well….if that 'Hobo' guy shows up I will just have to tell him that you are taken." He continued as he snuck a smell of the bag of food he was still holding "Besides, only I can protect you….not some puny human."  
  
Kagome giggled and noticed he had his face back in the Wacndonald's bag. "Inuyasha, wait until we sit down to eat. Silly koinu!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha continued their walk to the park as the girls, that were left behind, watched in amazement. Yuka was the first to say something.  
  
"Whoa…..I can't believe how kawaii that guy was!" Yuka exclaimed.  
  
"I feel sorry for Hojo-kun though……shouldn't someone tell him about Kagome and that guy Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked to the other girls.  
  
Eri thought about it for a moment and started to say "I don't know….Kagome-chan seemed to be happy with….."   
  
"Hey girls! I'm surprised to see you all here!" a voice replied from a distance.  
  
Ayumi looked over to the calling voice and waved "Well….speak of the devil…"  
  
"What are you girls doing out here? I thought you three would be at the mall Christmas shopping?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Oh no….." Ayumi had an idea and thought this would be the best time to say it. "We were out for a walk and bumped into Kagome-chan….."  
  
Hojo smiled and asked "Higurashi was here? Can you tell me where she went? I was gonna ask her out on a date for this weekend again."  
  
Ayumi shook her head and replied "But you can't Hojo-kun, she is with somebody right now…."  
  
"Huh? Who is she with Ayumi?" Hojo asked with a confused look.  
  
"Well, we just saw her walk to the park with her koibito and ……" Ayumi said with a smirk.  
  
Hojo interrupted with a frustrated look on his face "Her koibito? But I thought she didn't have one?"   
  
"Oh, she has had one for a long time now…..it's just that he would leave her for someone else and come back whenever he felt like it." Yuka explained with the same evil grin as Ayumi.  
  
"So all the times she said that she had important matters to attend to…she would be with him?" Hojo asked. "How could she lie to me like that…..why didn't she at least tell me the truth?" The thought kept eating inside of Hojo as if he was going to explode and take everyone with him. "That is it!" He exclaimed while clutching his fists and gritted his teeth "I am going to get to the bottom of this and see just how special this….this Inuyasha really is!"  
  
The three girls stiffened at what Hojo said and took a step back. "Um….Hojo-kun? Are you alright?" Eri asked with a frightened expression.  
  
"You said they went to the park right?" Hojo asked with determination in his eyes.  
  
The girls nodded in unison and held each other in hopes that Hojo wouldn't come after them. Hojo rushed in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha was going as his thoughts made his pace go faster by the second.   
  
Eri placed her hand on her chest and replied "I think you guys should have not said anything to Hojo-kun….it looked as if he is out for blood!"   
  
End of Chapter 24...pretty sneaky of Ayumi and Yuka to say those things about Kagome….but to tell you the truth, I can actually see that happening with the girls. Till later this week my friends!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but is called a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…There are 3 types of mikos-'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Arigato :Thank you  
  
Koibito : sweetheart or lover( I have also seen it translated as boyfriend, that is why I keep it in the story….)  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Kawaii : Cute  
  
Bishonen : Pretty boy  
  
Gomen : Sorry  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Nani: What  
  
Goshinboku: The Sacred tree/ Time tree  
  
Kazaana : Miroku's wind tunnel or wind wound 


	25. An Unexpected Guest

Hey everyone! I have some GREAT news for you all! I have been diggin' on the info about the 1st Inuyasha movie and found something. Okay here goes…..'Affections Across Time' will premier at ComicCon in San Diego California on July 22-25th. It will be in select theatres across the United States and then finally hitting on the DVD's. So my notions were right….it will only be in a few theaters across the country just like 'Cowboy Bebob'. (Sigh) Well, It can't be too bad of news, it will be translated in English right?  
  
Kenuyasha has had some great comments and would like to thank all of you for your support! I salute you all! LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Kasumi-sama (I love plushies and pocky!)  
  
SSP51201 (Oh! Tell me what episode that Inu and Hojo meet! I'm not sure if I seen that one or not…..I only saw up to episode 100 in Japanese…is it when Kagome is sick and Inu makes his homemade remedy for Kagome?? It has been a while since I watched some of the old episodes…..)  
  
Inuyasha 1190 (I'm trying to update quickly…that I am….)  
  
AniMeGurl (Oh yeah…bad friends!)  
  
Snoochie (HEE! HEE!)  
  
Dragon Man 180 (Now, now no violence…..)  
  
Serena (Should we let her borrow our episodes? Big smile…)  
  
Kagome Higurashi( I tried to upload that game but had a problem…I don't have a certain program….bummer!)  
  
Rachel (Hai! They are the original characters from the show…)  
  
Spyrofate (Arigato about the compliment! You are a great friend…)  
  
Konekomiyabi (Wow! I didn't know that your name was translated as that! Oh what game are you talkin' about?)  
  
Just Awesome!!!!! (Arigato to you to my friend! Kenuyasha blushes at your comment! More fluff coming up……yummy….cookie!)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Giggle…)  
  
Jaden Blythe (mmmmm…strawberry fluff….)  
  
And Miss Queen of the World (I thought that was a nice touch also with the brotherly and sisterly love between the 2 couples…I will keep it up!)  
  
And now without anymore interruptions……..Inuyasha is not mine but this story IS!  
  
Chapter 25: An Unexpected Guest  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome to a place that seemed vast full of trees. He enjoyed the scenery very much as he held onto his big lunch bag and watched as Kagome waved to him so that they may sit down and finally eat. There were not many people around, just a few stray dogs and children playing while their parents watched diligently. The snow was gently falling as a light breeze swayed across his face and loosely placed hair. The atmosphere was perfect in his eyes. He smiled softly, knowing in his mind that the day was going to go without a hitch, he would make sure to that!  
  
Kagome went up to a bench and brushed off some fresh fallen snow. She waved over to Inuyasha and spoke "Hey Inuyasha! How about this bench?"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and looked up "I have a better idea…" he lifted his hand and pointed to the tree above them "Why don't we sit up there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nani?" she looked up at what he was pointing and asked "You want to have lunch up there?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" the hanyou answered back "There isn't that much snow up there and we can have a little privacy."  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and asked "What if someone sees us up there?"  
  
"Keh!" he remarked as he took his loose arm and wrapped it around Kagome's waist "Come on woman! There is hardly anyone here…." he continued while planting his feet and bending his knees so that he could jump up to the nearest branch.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha…." before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha had already leaped into the air and landed his feet on the thickest branch of the tree. Kagome clung onto the two hot chocolates that were in her hand as her eyes popped open. "Wow!" she replied while looking down to the snow covered ground "I can't believe how high we are…"  
  
"Did you want to go higher?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at the ground as well.  
  
Kagome answered back nervously "Oh no….this is high enough…."   
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome's waist, leaned down to brush off the snow and sat down on the branch. He realized that he never really took Kagome with him to any of the trees he used to perch on. It was nice sharing all his experiences with the miko, like a parent teaching his child about the world outside.  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and asked "Could you hold one of the hot chocolates for me as I sit down?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said "Well, how about if I do this instead?"  
  
Kagome looked at him bewildered as she watched him grab her by her waist and slowly brought her down on top of his lap. "Inuyasha…" she asked with a blush to her face "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was inches away from his face and asked "Nani? Did I do something wrong?" a sweat drop fell from his cheek " I just wanted to place you on my lap so that you wouldn't get snow on you clothes…."  
  
Kagome smiled and replied "Oh, that is okay…..you just shocked me for a moment."  
  
"Well, I also didn't want you getting cold….." he looked away with a slight blush running across his cheeks.  
  
Kagome giggled and said "Okay, take this cup and put it over there next to you so that we can get started."  
  
He looked back at Kagome and nodded as he took one of the hot chocolates and sniffed "I remember this stuff….you brought this with you the last time you came to visit back in my time."  
  
Kagome replied "Sure did! Did you not like it?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't mind…..it tasted sweet if I remember right." Inuyasha continued as he placed the beverage down next to him. He picked up the Wacndonald's bag and handed it to Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Kagome slid her hand into the bag and pulled out a couple of French fries, bringing it up to his nose.  
  
"Here….you might like these. These are fried potatoes with a pinch of salt." Kagome explained.  
  
He took a whiff of the French fries and thought 'Well, they don't smell too bad….anything that is made from potatoes are usually pretty tasty.' he took a taste and commented "Hey…That's not bad! They almost remind me of the potato chips you always bring me."  
  
Kagome reached into the bag once more and pulled out a wrapped cheeseburger. He noticed that Kagome was unwrapping it and asked "Why do they wrap up your food in paper?" he looked at her confused.  
  
Kagome explained "That way the food stays warmer longer…you don't want cold food do you?" She placed the half unwrapped cheeseburger under his nose and replied "This is called a cheeseburger, it is made from a cow and……"  
  
Inuyasha asked Kagome "Um…they do kill the cow before they give it to people?"  
  
Kagome giggled at his question and answered "Silly koinu! Of course they do….."   
  
Off in the distance, a pair of eyes was observing the couple up in their special tree hideaway. Hojo hid himself very well behind a tree and some bushes while he thought 'So…this is the famous Inuyasha. What makes him so special that Higurashi would come running back to him every time?' he heard Kagome laugh as it infuriated him even more 'I don't get it….he looks normal. Well, maybe it is his unusually colored silver hair? But, I know Kagome can't be that shallow….' he watched as Kagome fed the strange looking human and clutched his hands in distaste, it seems Hojo's blood pressure would rise every time Kagome would get closer to him.  
  
Back over to the tree, Kagome continued to explain all the different food items every time she would pull something out of the bag. This time, she grabbed a chicken sandwich and started to unwrap it.   
  
"So…when are you gonna eat something Kagome?" The silver haired hanyou asked.  
  
"Oh, well….I guess I will share this chicken sandwich with you. Is that okay Inuyasha?" Kagome answered back.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled as he took the newly opened sandwich from Kagome's hands. He tore the sandwich in half and handed one side to her. "How is this?"  
  
Kagome blushed and replied back "Arigato my koinu…..."  
  
The half demon snuck his nose closer to Kagome's cheek and playfully nudged her with it. Kagome giggled at the gesture as he whispered something that only she could hear "Ya know….. I have been thinking that every time you call me your koinu, I will be calling you something as well…."  
  
Kagome gasped and asked "Um…so what are you going to call me?" while biting her lip.  
  
"I was thinking maybe I could call you my yukito….." Inuyasha continued as he took one of his clawed fingers and lightly tickled her chin.   
  
Hojo continued his watch over the couple, his blood started to boil within his body when he witnessed the oddly looking boy put his hands on Kagome. "How dare he!" Hojo muttered to himself. "Of all the years I have been trying to be with Higurashi…..this guy thinks he can…." he placed both of his hands in his hair and scratched his scalp as to relive some of the aggressions he was feeling. He spoke a little louder "This….Inuyasha will not get away with what he is doing…."  
  
Inuyasha stopped his loving admirations for the miko as he swore he heard his name being called out. He thought to himself 'Did I hear someone call out my name?' It seems our hanyou can still hear extremely well even though he had a hat covering his ears. He smelled the air lightly as to not startle Kagome in the process. 'I don't smell a youkai anywhere….but I have a feeling I smelled this scent before.' Inuyasha continued his thoughts as he finished his sandwich 'I can sense someone or something watching…..where are you?' Inuyasha looked around his surroundings to see if he could locate the hiding perpetrator. His eyes met up with a tree across the way with some bushes layed out in the front. He adjusted his eyesight as he observed a figure hiding behind the withered foliage and thought it would best if he didn't say a word to Kagome. The hanyou was determined to spend the day with his yukito with no problems or worries.  
  
Inuyasha looked back over to Kagome and asked "So…what do you have planned after lunch my yukito?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she commented "Behave koinu!" Kagome was not used to being called a anything but a wench or a baka back when she first met Inuyasha. Now he has started his own pet names for her, she liked it and hoped he would continue. She took as sip of her hot chocolate and answered "I had plans for us to go and see a movie after lunch…."  
  
Inuyasha asked "What is a movie?"  
  
The miko thought for a moment so that she could explain it without confusing the hanyou "It is sort of like the TV back at my house, except this TV is big as my house."  
  
His eyes popped out of his head as he questioned Kagome "Nani? A TV as big as your house?" he squinted his eyes and asked "Are you sure about this Kagome? Your not trying to lie to me are you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and said "Nope! Why? Are you afraid of the big bad TV?" smirking back at him.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha replied back "Hell no….why would I be afraid of some silly thing like that?"   
  
"Okay then, shall we go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha reached inside the bag and grabbed the last remaining French fries as he said "Okay, grab on to me…" he finished munching on the fries as Kagome reached over and placed her arm around his neck while clutching her hand onto his leather jacket. He put his loose arm around Kagome's waist and dropped down with ease landing on his feet. He straightened his stance while asking Kagome "Where do we stash this empty bag?" as he looked around.  
  
Kagome pointed over to a trash receptacle and answered "You can dispense the trash over there."  
  
Inuyasha looked over to where she was pointing and smirked "Hey Kagome watch this…" He let go of Kagome and squeezed the empty bag into one giant paper ball. He continued by throwing the bag into the air, over his head, and jumping up in the air to kick it into the trash can. He landed gracefully on his feet just as he did when he jumped. Inuyasha rubbed his nose and said sarcastically "Heh…I showed that bag who's boss."  
  
Kagome laughed at the sure fired hanyou and replied "You know, you are such a showoff…"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the miko and smiled "Only for you….." he leaned down, grabbed her lovingly with his arms going around her waist and picked her up to meet his face. He kissed her lightly on her cheek while speaking softly "I only do this for you…..tatta hitori no watashi…"  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped at his words and lovingly responded back with her hands surrounding his face, pulling him closer to hers. She placed her nose on his as she whispered back "My koishi…."  
  
The couple finally took in each others kisu, but this time no one would interrupt. The few people that were walking around in the park at that time responded by giggling and blushing. In their eyes the couple seemed to be perfect in everyway, just watching them kisu made them realize this. The only person that didn't see it the way everyone else did was the person hiding behind the bushes.   
  
Hojo had to admit that he was amazed on how graceful this boy was when he jumped off the tree perch and landing safely as if it was nothing at all. He contemplated 'For some reason…I have this feeling that he is not human.' he shook his head while trying to get a grip on what his thoughts just told him. 'That can't be right….but there is something rather strange about him….I will just have to follow him and make sure nothing happens to Higurashi.' he finished thinking as he adjusted his feet.  
  
Kagome was the first to pull away from the sweet kisu that Inuyasha started and sighed. She looked into his amber eyes and nudged her nose once more on his while speaking softly "So how many was that Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou smiled at the question and answered "Oh, if I remember right…." he held his grip around Kagome's waist and replied "that should have been number six." he gently lowered her down and so that her feet could touch the ground and asked "So……." he asked with a blush to his face "When do we have to leave for that movie thing you were telling me about?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her wrist so that she could check the time on her watch and replied "The movie doesn't start for another half hour so we can take our time and walk there…."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and said "Okay sounds good! Go ahead and lead the way."  
  
Kagome smiled back and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He responded with his hand covering hers and following after her, but not forgetting that someone or something was watching him. He thought that if they would leave the area that maybe that certain someone would leave and let them be. But just to be safe, he would keep this person's scent locked in his memory and strike if he felt threatened or if that person was there to hurt Kagome.  
  
Hojo watched diligently as the couple started to walk away. When they were at a safe distance, Hojo decided it was time to make his move and follow them. He stealthily left his hiding spot and followed them, trying to blend in with the upcoming crowd on the streets.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome reached their destination over to the movie theatre as Inuyasha looked around and thought on how many people were here just to watch a giant television set. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome confused and asked "Do people actually pay money to watch TV?"  
  
They were in the middle of a long line as Kagome answered his question "You could say that…..but, there is something a little different about a movie than watching TV at home." She continued to explain "Usually any program on a television set will last no more than a half hour at a time. In a movie, the program itself will last an average of about two hours."  
  
Inuyasha placed a claw on his cheek as he contemplated on what she said and asked "So, why do people come here in the first place?"  
  
"If you look around us, you will notice that there are a lot of people here who are on dates. Just like we are." Kagome smiled while she looked around the area.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the grounds as well. He noticed boys like him holding and kissing their kois, he actually felt comfortable being around the scene. No one staring or judging him by his appearance, no one interrupting in the conversation that he and Kagome were having just now. He was thinking that these were his kind of people. He thought 'Huh, I could get used to this dating stuff……'  
  
They reached the front of the line as Kagome asked the cashier for two tickets to go see the movie 'The Chronicles of Riddick'. (Oh yeah my friends, I know you all want to see that movie!) Kagome thought that a action/adventure movie would suit Inuyasha's tastes just fine, he hasn't fought anyone or anything in a while so this might curb his appetite, at least for a little bit.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome in the entrance way of the movie theatre as his senses started to run wild. There were a lot of different new smells that overwhelmed his nose, but one in particular he recognized and wanted to confront. He looked around the huge room and hoped to get a fix on the location of where the scent was coming from. He turned around and saw a figure glaring at him. Inuyasha adjusted his eyesight to get a good look at the person and observed him walking into the restroom. It seemed that particular person was inviting Inuyasha to follow after him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped Kagome dead in her tracks by tugging on her jacket and replied "Hey, Kagome…..I need to go and use the restroom over there. Go ahead of me and I'll catch up to you in a few minutes…."  
  
"Will you be able to find me in a big place like this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keh! You know I can sniff you out, no problem….." he replied while pointing to his nose.  
  
Kagome nodded and said "Okay, I'll go and get us some sodas and snacks…." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kisu on his cheek. She turned around and walked over to the concession stand, hoping to get a good place in line.  
  
Inuyasha turned toward the bathrooms as he thought 'Okay….I need to see what this guys problem is…..' he entered into the bathroom and noticed that no one seemed to be around. He walked over to the mirrors, pretending to check himself out as he took a whiff of the air surrounding him. He recognized the scent immediately and growled under his breath "Okay buddy….." Inuyasha replied out "I need to know what is going on and why you are following me….."  
  
Hojo walked out from one of the bathroom stalls and glared back at the hanyou "I'm not following you…I'm following Higurashi."  
  
"Higurashi? You mean Kagome?" Inuyasha corrected him as he placed a hand on his hip "Why are you following Kagome?"  
  
Hojo twitched an eyebrow and answered "I'm worried about Higurashi's safety, that's all….." as he continued "….worried that you might break her heart again."   
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said sarcastically while waving his hand in the air "Now, why would I want to break Kagome's heart?"  
  
Hojo crosses his arms as he explained "Well…why not? You've done it once and you'll probably do it again!" a smirk covered his face as he continued "And when you do, she'll come running to me."  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the strange boy and asked "Just who are you anyway?"  
  
"My name is Hojo….why do you ask?" Hojo answered back.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and pointed "You are 'Hobo'?" his laughter became louder "Whatever buddy! If I remember right, she never went out with you officially. She told me personally."  
  
Hojo's face turned a bright red as he remarked "I'm warning you! Don't you lay a finger on Higurashi again!"  
  
Inuyasha became interested at that moment as he asked "Oh really? So what are you gonna do…beat me up or something?"  
  
"If I have to, hai!" Hojo rolled up one of his sleeves as if he was ready to fight with his bare hands.  
  
Inuyasha smiled sarcastically and said "Oh, do you know how it has been since I got in a fight?" he placed one of his hands in the air and popped his knuckles "Are you sure you can handle it little boy?" Inuyasha usually did not like fighting any humans but in this situation he didn't like be told what to do either. So in any case he was always ready to fight even if it was a puny human.  
  
Hojo clutched his fists together as his voice started to get louder "LITTLE BOY? How dare you call me a little boy….Nani? What is that?" Hojo just noticed the long claws that were on Inuyasha's finger tips and said nervously "You….You're not normal are you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the boy confused and asked "Huh? What's the matter?" He looked over at Hojo and noticed he was scared, scared from showing him his long claws. "Is this what your afraid of? My claws?" he extracted his nails out as a maniacal laugh came out from his mouth.  
  
"Who or……what are you?" Hojo stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha brought his hand to his hat and asked "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"I don't know if I really want to find out……but I must so that I can protect Higurashi…" Hojo said while his knees knocked together.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and said "Okay….you asked for it." Inuyasha grabbed the lid of the hat and pulled it off his head. Hojo shook his head as he squinted his eyes for a second to see what Inuyasha was talking about but couldn't find anything unusual. "Oh, gomenasai….. here let me help you see better…." Inuyasha said. He placed his loose hand across his hair and fluffed up his bangs as two dog ears popped up at the same time. He twitched his dog ears and sighed "Ah! That's much better…now what were you saying about wanting to kick my ass?"  
  
Hojo shook with fear as he stepped back and asked "Just what the Hell are you man?"  
  
"Nani? You never heard of a hanyou before?" Inuyasha laughed at Hojo's demise while he took a step forward and said "Now…. are you gonna leave me and Kagome alone or do I have to actually start beating some sense into you?"  
  
Hojo ran over to the bathroom door and replied "Just you wait!" as he warned the hanyou "You will regret threatening me…..Don't you dare hurt Higurashi!"  
  
"Whatever 'Hobo'!" Inuyasha shook his hand in the air and replied "How can I hurt someone I love, besides….I am the ONLY person who can protect Kagome. Don't you forget it little boy!"  
  
Hojo stood at the door as he yelled out one more thing "You damn freak! I knew you were not normal!" he ran out of the bathroom as he yelled out "You will be sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror as he thought 'So….even in this time period…..I will be considered a freak.' He placed the hat back on his head as he blurted out "Keh….so be it! I really don't care what anyone thinks about me!" he smiled at his reflection in the mirror and said "My friends, over at the house, don't give a damn about my appearance, they like me for who I am." he continued by taking off his leather jacket with his winter scarf and placing over his arm. "There is one person who has always loved me for who I am and she is waiting for me right now……" He thought as he walked out the door and continued over to where the movies were showing 'Don't worry Kagome, I know I hurt you before….but I am going to make up to you…..no matter what the cost.'   
  
Okay end of Chapter 25.….Gomenasai…… I won't be able to update until next week my friends. Work took its toll on me this week, but you know I always try to make it up to you all! So hang in there okay? Hugs and Kisses!  
  
Oh and just a note for everyone…I know that Hojo is usually timid and mild in the anime, but you need to realize that I made this story 2 and a half years later after Inuyasha met Kagome. How would you react when you found out that the person you liked for a long time has a Koibito or a koi ever since Kami knows when and didn't find out until it was too late? His rage has finally surfaced! Bwah ha ha! Oh gomen…couldn't control myself.  
  
Our chibi glossary :  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Gomenasai : I am sorry  
  
Hanyou :half-human Half-Demon  
  
Nani: What  
  
Hai: Yes   
  
Kisu: Kiss  
  
Koi/ Koibito: sweetheart or lover- I have also seen it translated as Girlfriend or Boyfriend  
  
Koishi: beloved one, dear  
  
Tatta hitori no watashi : My one and only  
  
Miko : loosely translated as a priestess but is- a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…..there are 3 types of Mikos-'pure' as in a virgin, dark or live  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Yukito: snow bunny  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Youkai: demon 


	26. Unexpected Circumstances

Konnichiwa! I have recently edited chapters 1-4.….the content and grammar seems to be a lot better so if you get a chance check it out. I have more great news for you all…..the 2nd Inuyasha movie 'The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass' will be out on DVD sometime at the end of 2004. No, it will not be coming out in theatres. But that's alright….I just want it translated. Got something new from E-Bay….5 soundtracks of Inuyasha (How could I resist?) But I was informed from people on E-bay that they were bootlegged from Taiwan. Oops! Oh well, I think I got my moneys worth, but in my own opinion I really don't think they are bootlegged. They came wrapped up in the original packaging…Kuso, what do I know anyway?   
  
Wow! Major Love from all my viewers! (Kenuyasha bows with gratitude and throws everyone a script to the 4th Inuyasha movie!)  
  
Roxx (I don't hate you my friend…I will look into it…..)  
  
AmericanGoddess59 (How much fluff would you like? Would you like some with Vin Diesel?)  
  
Sunshine161820 (Arigato…relaxing…that I am!)  
  
Chrisy12 (I can't wait for it either…Yeah!)  
  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spike-o! Arigato about the comment, but I could use more help with the translations myself. I have someone helping me….)  
  
AniMeGurl (Um…are you turning youkai with your nails growing long? Arigato 'bout the age thing…)  
  
SSP5551201 (Oh yeah! I saw episode 65! That one was great…flash back…Oh Myoga-jii chan, please be gentle! It is my first time…..giggle)  
  
Inuangel82 (Oh I know about the 'Wind Scar'…arigato)  
  
Kasumi-sama (Yeah! More pocky and plushies for me! MUNCH!)  
  
Rachel (Glad you enjoyed it…)  
  
Jaden Blythe (I'm glad you relaxed my friend…)  
  
Kagomechan666 (Oh…. Inuyasha just may get evil with Hojo…)  
  
Kinali (Ai shiteru! Kenuyasha blows a kiss to you….)  
  
InuGirl4 (yeah….Hojo mean….wait till later!)  
  
Inuyasha grls (Kenuyasha smiles back and blushes at lovely comment)  
  
KonekoMiyabi (Hey neighbor! Arigato about telling me your age as well…I can't wait for the RPG too!)  
  
Stephanie B. (Keep updating…that I will)  
  
And Shadowchicks (I need help on a couple of words….Someone mentioned that otto san is father instead of older brother…is it true, second Senkon-tetsuo I know what it is in Jap but what is it in English (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer?) and what is the word for songbird? (I've read somewhere that Kagome's name is translated as songbird…I could be wrong)  
  
Whew! Now back to the story! Yeah I know….Inuyasha isn't mine but this story is!  
  
Chapter 26: Unexpected Circumstances  
  
The movie was half-way over as Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back row of the theater auditorium. Kagome knew that the back row would be the best place for them. She wouldn't know if Inuyasha would feel comfortable sitting in front of a lot kids, and besides she wanted to get closer to him without anyone staring.  
  
Oh boy, did the hanyou love the movie! It was hard for him to keep his eyes off of the screen. The action, the suspense and the violence was what he loved the most. He slurped his soda as Kagome sat next him contently, munching on her pocky and strawberry soda. (Just for you Jaden Blythe!) The movie concluded to a part where it lost Inuyasha's interest and turned his attention to the people around him. He saw the boys placing their arms around their kois and pondered if he was suppose to do the same to Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha turned his eyes back to the movie screen, pretending to pay attention to the feature and slowly slipped his arm around the back of Kagome's chair. Kagome didn't notice anything as of yet, she was only interested in the movie for the time being. He thought to himself 'Now lets see….what should I do to get her attention?' he smirked as a idea popped in his head 'How about this…' Using his claws, Inuyasha continued his sneaky intentions while he tickled Kagome lightly on the side of her neck.  
  
Kagome giggled under her breath as she swiped whatever it was tickling her. She thought that it was just some of her misplaced hairs.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh under his breath. He quickly glanced over to her and tickled her again but this time on her ear. Kagome tipped her head to the side and caught his hand that was tickling her playfully. She giggled with a whisper "Inuyasha-kun! Behave yourself!"  
  
The hanyou looked over and seen that her neck was leaned to the side. A smirk overcame his face he as moved closer to Kagome's neckline and breathed in her fragrant scent. Inuyasha took his hand, that was around her chair, and gently brought Kagome's face toward his.  
  
Kagome looked at him confused and contemplated 'Nani….what is he doing?' She noticed that his eyes were closed shut and it almost sounded like he was smelling something…..inhaling her neckline? It seems the perfume, that she sprayed on herself before she left the house, was now affecting his senses. But, why now? Why not earlier at the park? Maybe….. it was the fact that they were sitting next to each other in the dark and with such close proximity. She chuckled as his nose tickled the nape of her neck while goose bumps started to surface on her skin.  
  
"Kagome…." Inuyasha spoke softly next to her earlobe, "….you smell incredible."  
  
Kagome blushed at his comment, but for some reason couldn't find herself to speak. Her mouth felt dry as she leaned closer to Inuyashas face. She wet her lips so that she could mutter out the only thing that came to mind "Inuyasha-kun….."  
  
"I love it when you call me that…." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He continued his loving tendencies with his lips teasing the side of her neck. Inuyasha's warm breath tantalized Kagomes whole well being as she quivered. Inuyasha wanted to show his dominance over the miko by nipping on the nape of her neck with his sharp canine teeth.   
  
"Inuyasha-kun…." Kagome pleaded with the hanyou "I don't think you should be doing this here…."  
  
A growl came from the back of his throat as he whispered "Why not? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No….I don't….but…." Kagome stuttered as she leaned her cheek against his warm face.  
  
Inuyasha placed a clawed finger across her lips and replied "Then be quiet…I want to make you squirm…."  
  
Kagome turned her head to look into his eyes as she thought to herself 'He wants to what? Make me squirm?'  
  
Inuyasha glared back at her with his finger rubbing against her rose colored lips. He continued with his finger sliding off of Kagomes mouth, touching her neck and finally reaching the collar of her sweater. Inuyasha strolled his claw across her chest, her body flinched in response as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha….please. Not here." she whispered while she held on to his hand. "I want this also but……"  
  
The half demon didn't want to stop. He was actually testing to see how far he could go without her not saying a word in her defense. Inuyasha sighed and responded "I will stop on one condition."  
  
Kagome shyly asked "So what is the condition?"  
  
He smiled and said "If you kisu me right here." Inuyasha pointed over to his neck.  
  
"You want me kisu suru you there?" Kagome asked as she pointed to his neck.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he muttered "Mmm…hmmm…"   
  
Kagome timidly looked back at him and answered "Um….okay." Kagome leaned forward to reach his neck as his silver hair covered her face. She placed butterfly kisses from the nape of his neck up to the bottom of his earlobe. Kagome just noticed that Inuyasha was wearing cologne as she inhaled a small breath. She thought 'Oh Kami! He smells really good…..' The cologne teased her nose as she sweetly replied "Inuyasha-kun, you swell great…."  
  
Inuyasha blushed at what she just said as he whispered "Um….arigato…" he went to his thoughts 'This stuff that Higurashi-san bought for me really seems to affect Kagome….just like that perfume she wears affects my senses.' he smirked as he finished thinking 'Huh, right back at you Kagome!'  
  
The miko wanted to show her affections, just like Inuyasha did, while she nibbled on the side of his neck. He actually flinched at the gesture, Inuyasha wasn't expecting this kind of response when he asked Kagome kisu suru him on the neck. In fact, he was now sure he didn't want her to stop.  
  
Kagome proceeded as she became more aggressive and sucked harder on his neck, slightly biting into his skin. The hanyou felt a shiver go down his spine while he pleaded "Ah…Kagome, don't stop…" He brought his hand to cuff the back of Kagomes head and pushed her face closer to make the bite stronger. Inuyasha whispered while he bit his own lip "Kagome…harder…" It looked as if he loved the pain….or was it more pleasure than pain?  
  
Something started to tickle Inuyasha's chest as a button came undone on his silk shirt. A second button was next to be plucked open. Inuyasha looked down to see what was going on and witnessed Kagome's hand sliding down the front of his shirt. Kagome caressed her finger tips all around the front of his pecks and continuing down to his six-pack stomach. Inuyasha tilted his head back, up against his chair, while his breathing became heavier. He grabbed the armrest with his other hand, digging his claws into it, as he thought to himself 'Oh Kami….her touch is so warm! If this keeps up I won't be able to control myself!'  
  
Kagome stopped biting his neck and placed her soft lips on the tender area where she left her bite mark, kissing it gently. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and lifted the palm to his lips, kissing her softly as a he 'purred' in response of what she was doing to him just a second ago.  
  
Kagome lifted her head from under his silver mane and leaned her forehead against his face. She was out of breath as she muttered something that only Inuyasha could hear "Gomen Inuyasha….I don't know what came over me." She lifted her head up to his face and gave him a small kisu on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and smiled. He stopped kissing her palm as he whispered "Hmmm…I didn't mind my yukito…" He slowly leaned to the side of Kagomes face and replied "I didn't know that my Kagome could be so rough…."  
  
Kagome blushed "I was rough? But…."  
  
The hanyou nudged his nose on her cheek and responded with a smirk "You don't hear me complaining, do you?"  
  
"What did I do that was so rough?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his neck to the side and replied "Take a look right here and you will see…."  
  
Kagome raised her hand next to his neck and moved his sideburns over to the side so that she could see what he was talking about. She gasped and asked "I did that? But….you're slightly bleeding….gomenasai Inuyasha! I feel so ashamed." She felt so embarrassed that the only thing she could do at the time was try and hide her face.  
  
"Keh! Come on Kagome…." Inuyasha remarked "Now what did I just tell you second ago?" he placed his clawed hand under Kagomes chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes "I liked it when you were rough…..just next time, make sure that we are alone when you do that."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as her face was flushed "Okay Inuyasha-kun…."  
  
"Now then…." Inuyasha said while placing his arm around her shoulder "Let's finish this movie before something else happens."  
  
Kagome smiled softly while she leaned closer and put her head on his shoulder. She thought 'Now why would he want to be alone the next time that happens?' The miko glanced up to where she bit Inuyasha and thought 'I wonder if he is planning on doing the same thing to me….I will have to ask Sango-chan about hanyous leaving their marks…'  
  
The matinee was now over as everyone started to leave the auditorium. The hanyou and miko left their seats and headed for the front door so that they could start their walk home. Kagome still felt a little embarrassed at what she did in between the movie. 'I wonder if he will say anything about what happened?' she pondered inside her head.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his arms over his head to stretch and asked "That was a great movie Kagome! When will be going to see another one?"   
  
Kagome let out a small sigh of relief and answered "Well, how about next weekend?  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome asking "So….was I a gentleman on our first date?"  
  
The miko giggled and replied "You were a perfect gentleman Inuyasha…"  
  
The couple reached the doors and exited, following the crowd as they separated into small groups. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and said "Hey now, I better hold on to you so that we don't get separated…."  
  
Kagome laughed at his response and replied "Oh come now, do you honestly think that something would happen to me if you weren't here to protect me?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" The hanyou answered back looking at Kagome serious "Only I can protect you Kagome……"  
  
She smiled as she placed her arm around his waist and said "My hero!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back and responded "Damn straight woman!"  
  
They continued walking, down a busy sidewalk in Tokyo, as Kagome wondered if he would at all talk about his past. Well, that's one of the main reasons why she wanted to go on this date was to find out more about Inuyasha. She looked over to the content hanyou and asked "Uh…Inuyasha?  
  
"Nani? What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he slowed his pace.  
  
Kagome hesitated at first but received courage as she took a glimpse at his face "Would you get upset if I asked you about your family?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and replied "No….I have no reason to get upset. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I remember the first time I asked you about your mother. You pounded the floor at Kaede's hut saying that she died a long time ago." as Kagome reminisced.  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he replied "Kuso! How could have I forgotten about that?"  
  
Kagome interrupted "Don't worry about it Inuyasha." She tugged on his jacket so that they could stop walking "I can imagine how you felt….back then when we first met. You were full of confusion and pain."  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking as he answered "Yeah, it was hard for me to express my feelings to anyone during that time. It still is hard for me…..but I am trying to my best to break myself of that habit."  
  
Kagome gave him a smile of assurance as she lovingly placed her hand on his cheek "You are doing a wonderful job my Inuyasha-kun…"  
  
"Thanks Kagome…" The hanyou smiled back "So what do you want to know about my family?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about your mother?" Kagome asked while taking her hand off Inuyashas face and grabbing his pinkie finger.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to a building and leaned his back against it. Kagome followed behind while she waited for his answer. "I really don't know very much about my mother. But, I do recall how she would always watch out for my own well being…." He looked up at the sky as he continued "I also remember her calling me her little 'koinu' just like you do Kagome."  
  
"How sweet…." Kagome commented "Do you know her name by any chance?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand to his face and contemplated for a moment "I think Myoga-jii said that her name was Izayoi…" Inuyasha looked back over to Kagome and said "Even when I thought that I hated my mother, just because she was human, Myoga-jii would tell me certain stories about her. Little did he know that I was listening to every word he said."  
  
"How about your father?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The old man, huh……I only know him by his true name……Toga." Inuyasha giggled under his breath "I wonder what the old dog would say if he saw me now?"  
  
Kagome answered "I bet he would be proud of you….."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha remarked back "I doubt it!"  
  
"Why not?" Kagome replied back while crossing her arms "You have mastered your fathers fang, not to mention that it is so much stronger now that YOUR fang is a part of it."  
  
"I don't know…." Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
"Also…." Kagome included "The fact that you have beaten countless youkai with the Tetsusaiga, showed Sesshomaru who's boss every time he comes and picks a fight with you….."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and replied "Anything else?"  
  
Kagome pointed a finger toward Inuyasha and finished "And has won the heart of a human who loves you very much…."  
  
"I don't know about that last part….but the rest sounds about right." The hanyou smirked while he spoke.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome responded back in her defense "What is that suppose to mean?" She crossed her arms as she turned her back to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he walked up to her, leaning his chest against Kagomes back. He held Kagome in his arms as he teased her "Oh come now……you know I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Kagome held her breath, trying to act upset "Yeah right dog-boy….." she giggled as she felt Inuyashas nose tickle her cheek  
  
The hanyou replied back while giving Kagome a little squeeze with his strong arms "It's fun getting you all riled up….." Inuyasha whispered in Kagomes ear as he held his grip on her "Ai shiteru too, my Kagome…."  
  
Kagome could not pretend anymore while she leaned her face towards his tender face. "You are such a brat, koinu……" she attempted to turn around to slip her arms around Inuyasha but heard a voice in the distance…….  
  
"Hey! Freak show!" a voice yelled out over across the sidewalk "Get you stinking hands off Higurashi!"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha growled back at the familiar sound "Who do you think you are!"  
  
Kagome looked over as well as she recognized the person "Hojo-kun? Is that you?"  
  
"Hey Higurashi…" Hojo waved back innocently "What's going on?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and replied "Kagome…..why are you calling him Hojo-kun?"  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and answered "Well, because we have been friends for years. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
"Kagome….I hate to tell you this, but this guy is no friend of yours." Inuyasha explained while clutching his fists together.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome raised her voice "Of course we have been friends for years…I have been going to school with him ever since I was a little kid."  
  
"I don't think you understand. This 'Hobo' tried earlier to pick a fight with me in the movie theater…" Inuyasha replied back.  
  
Hojo laughed at what Inuyasha said and answered "Who me?" He slowly walked closer to the couple as he pleaded his case "Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively and held his hand in the air "Don't you come any closer…." Inuyasha bared his teeth to the liar "…if you do, I will not hold back…"  
  
Kagome clenched onto the back of Inuyashas jacket "What is going on Inuyasha? Why are you acting like this?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Keh! Why not ask YOUR friend here….." Inuyasha stood his ground as he glared over to Hojo.  
  
Kagome looked across the way to her child hood friend and asked "Hojo-kun is there something you are not telling me?" Kagome had this feeling that Inuyasha was not lying to her, after what they have shared over the past week, she started to believe that something strange was going on. Inuyasha has always been protective over her but this time he was out for blood. "Hojo-kun! Answer me now!" Kagome yelled out.  
  
Oh End of Chapter 26.….. Did we like our fluff? Yummy…..till later this week my friends…this is the moment you have been waiting for with Inuyasha and Hojo! And you guys thought it was over between them!  
  
Our chibi Glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Ai shiteru: I love you  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Yukito: snow bunny  
  
Nani: what  
  
Tetsusaiga: The sword made from the fang of Inuyashas father- the 'Steal Cleaving Fang'  
  
Koi: sweetheart or lover (I have also seen it translated as girlfriend)  
  
Youkai: Demon or spirit  
  
Kuso, chikuso: shit, damn or fuck….depends on how you express it  
  
Miko : Translated loosely as a priestess but it is actually - A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…There are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark or live  
  
Kisu: kiss  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Gomenasai:I am sorry  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Arigato: Thank you  
  
Kisu suru: to kiss 


	27. A not so Perfect Date

Welcome back my faithful friends. I have had a lot of people tell me that my own rendition of Inuyasha is out of character (OOC) Well, you need to realize that this is a story that I have made up and I am not the only one that has done this certain thing. I know that Inuyasha is suppose to be all tough and act like he doesn't care about anyone else, but have you noticed how affectionate he can be when he was alone with Kagome and Kikyo in the anime? And also in the manga? I'm not mad at anyone…just trying to point something out….that I am.   
  
Kenuyasha bows to all her new and old friends that have come by to visit and throws everyone a copy of the first edition Inuyasha manga!  
  
Sesshomarufan17 (Ah….Sesshomaru-sama I am graced by your appearance…)  
  
My Way (Arigato about the osuwari issue….oopsie!)  
  
Zir (How about a Milkbone for your youkai half?)  
  
Sunshine 07 (Giggle….whoa calm down my friend…..)  
  
AmericanGoddess59 (You'll find out my pretty…Cackle!)  
  
Inuangel82 (I don't take it offensively, Remember…I need all the help I can get)  
  
SSP51201 (Well, if you think about it…some hanyous probably love pain. More ways than one….oh, I am naughty!)  
  
Jaden Blythe (Here let me wipe some of that drool off of your face…..Strawberry…)  
  
AniMeGurl (Yeah, Hojo is a baka….but he is kinda cute….)  
  
Littleolmee (I rested up….that I did)  
  
Miss Queen of the World (Kenuyasha throws a kiss to you and hopes that you keep up the sweet admirations you are sending)  
  
KonekoMiyabi (Whaz up?)  
  
Snowbabyjoe (um….I'm glad I didn't invent cliffhangers…..Kenuyasha crawls to the nearest corner of the wall and sucks her thumb….)  
  
Anna Kyoyama (I hope that you never become a Sacred Miko my friend….I don't want to disappoint you. Arigato for the great script that you wrote! It was too hilarious…..I can't stop my tears 'cause I'm laughing too hard!)  
  
Shadow Chicks (Don't worry…I am updating……that I am!)  
  
Spyrofate (I'll remember that, I can't get enough of your reviews….YEAH!)  
  
Inu Girl 4 (Giggle….exactly what I was thinking…)  
  
And Dragon Man 180 (Hot Dogs, huh? That's got a lot of potential in this story…lets do a survey on that later….)  
  
Without further ado….Inuyasha-sama is not mine and is the sole property of Takahashi-sama! But, this story…. Time Will Tell is the property of Kenuyasha-sama….enjoy!  
  
Chapter 27: A not so Perfect Date  
  
There was a ruckus brewing on one of the sidewalks in Tokyo. It was late in the afternoon while the snow started to fall heavily on the scene as a miko, a hanyou and a human were expressing their thoughts to each other. The day was turning out to be perfect for Inuyasha and Kagome at first, but was rudely interrupted by a jealous Hojo. What could he want and hope to prove while his feelings controlled his every action?  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask YOUR so called friend…." Inuyasha answered back watching Hojo diligently.  
  
Kagome looked over to Hojo and asked "Hojo-kun…what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Oh…I just don't think you should be with this freak Higurashi, that's all…." Hojo replied sarcastically while pointing a finger over to the hanyou.  
  
'So…I did hear him right.' Kagome went to her thoughts 'He called Inuyasha a freak- show when I heard him the first time.' Kagome walked in front of the crouching Inuyasha and stood in front of him protectively. "Hojo-kun!" Kagome yelled out "Inuyasha is NOT a freak! What makes you think that you can call him that in the first place?"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha straightened his stance as he blinked his eyes "Please, don't do this…"  
  
Kagome raised her arms, as to protect Inuyasha, and replied loudly "I don't know what your problem is, but you have no right to be calling my koibito a freak……why did you call him that?"  
  
Hojo didn't like the fact that she called Inuyasha her koibito as his voice changed slightly "That…..whatever he is…..showed me his true self when he took off that hat in the movie theater."  
  
Kagome leaned her head to get a glance at Inuyasha and asked "Is this true Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah…I'm afraid so." as the half demon told his side "I didn't have a choice. This 'Hobo' told me to stay away from you and threatened me if I didn't." Inuyasha growled under his breath "And I hate it when someone tells me what to do in the first place……especially if it is a puny human like him!"  
  
Kagome's temper started to appear while she looked back at Hojo "Why did you threaten Inuyasha, Hojo-kun?"  
  
Hojo smirked at the question as he answered "Because, I found out from your friends, from school, that you were always with him whenever I asked you out." he crossed his arms as he continued "How could you even consider going out with a monster like that Higurashi? I thought you had more smarts than that?"  
  
"NANI?" Kagome raised her voice in defiance "How dare you call me stupid!" she clutched her hands to make fists as she yelled "It is none of your business on who I date in the first place! Inuyasha is more of a man than you will ever be!"  
  
Inuyasha took a step back as he thought nervously 'Uh….I hope that I never made her mad like that…..I'm glad she's on my side!' He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to try and calm her down. 'Nani…what's that?' The hanyou sensed something lurking close by as he concentrated his hearing on the surroundings around them 'Something doesn't feel right. I feel as if we are being watched….huh, so I was right!' He finished his thoughts as he squeezed Kagome's shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she felt his hand clutching on to her.  
  
"Well now Higurashi….I suggest you come with me otherwise your precious koibito will get hurt." Hojo said with a smile. Hojo clicked his fingers together as a large group of boys came out of hiding.   
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth as he yelled out "Bastard! Kagome is not going anywhere with you!"  
  
"Hojo-kun! What is all of this?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"This is my insurance ticket….see I told our local gang from school that there was someone invading their territory." Hojo giggled manically "So I told them in exchange for you…they get to do whatever they wanted with your precious Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome…don't leave my side." Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha turned around and leaned his back against Kagome's, just like in a defensive stance. Kagome leaned her back against his as she tapped into her spiritual power to protect the both of them.  
  
"Now, my little Higurashi…." Hojo replied while walking over to the couple. He reached his hand out, offering it to Kagome, and asked "Will you be coming with me or are you gonna keep your delusional fantasies with this freak? He will never stay with you anyway…..he always seems to be running to another woman…" Hojo explained "From what I understand, whenever he gets sick of the other woman he always comes running back to you? Is that right? If you come with me…I will never leave you….."  
  
Kagome's anger began to flair, to the surface, as she smacked Hojo's hand away with a ton of force. "Get away from me you baka or I will have to hurt you!"  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome's rage building inside of her as he thought 'Whoa! I can feel her anger…she has never displayed this much hatred ever since I have known her.' He smirked as he popped his knuckles "So, who wants to fight me first? I have been itching for a fight since I met that 'Hobo'!" Inuyasha asked while looking at the boys, who by chance, were slowly walking toward him.  
  
Hojo grabbed his hand, he couldn't believe that Kagome just slapped him away like that. Especially, with that kind of force. He stepped back with bewilderment in his eyes as he yelled out "You little bitch! I hope these guys kill the both of you!"  
  
"Oh 'Hobo'….." Inuyasha yelled out "After I am done with these guys…..You are next!" Inuyasha extracted his claws as he continued "Because you called Kagome a bitch, I will be using your body to sharpen my claws…."  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed out.  
  
One of the boys charged after Inuyasha waving a small dagger toward his chest. Inuyasha moved to the side in time while pushing Kagome behind him. He used the palm of his hand to knock the boy unconscious as Inuyasha replied "Stay next to me Kagome….don't leave my side!"  
  
Clutching onto the back off his leather jacket, the miko muttered "Don't kill them Inuyasha…..they are only human."  
  
"Keh! They are not worth killing anyway. I'm just gonna hurt their pride, that's all." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Hojo cried out at the last remaining gang members.  
  
Two more ran over to the hanyou as he grabbed Kagome and threw her in the air, over his head. Inuyasha dodged the two boys and grabbed their arms to throw them on the ground. One landed on his face, scraping it as he slid across the sidewalk the other boy landed on his back, almost too paralyzed to move any part of his body.  
  
Inuyasha raised his arms in the air, to catch Kagome, as she came down gracefully in his arms. He held her bridal style as Kagome looked at the hanyou and replied "Whoa! What just happened?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at her and said "Oh, just something I thought up at the last minute…"  
  
"Do it again!" the miko said with excitement in her eyes.  
  
Before they could speak another word, the rest of the pack decided to charge after Kagome and Inuyasha. The half demon yelled out "Kagome, hold on to me!"   
  
Inuyasha bent his knees and jumped as high as he could, towering over the boys as they witnessed his amazing speed. Kagome was in his arms as she held on to Inuyasha's leather jacket. The first member spoke out "Hojo was right…..this guy isn't human!"  
  
"Don't let your guard down!" The second gang member replied "There has to be a way to get him!"  
  
As they were in the middle of their discussion, Inuyasha landed on the first members head, bringing him down with ease. "Keh!" Inuyasha remarked as he landed back on his feet "The only way you fools can bring me down is if maybe you were a youkai, but yet again, probably not!"  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome back on the concrete as he watched the second gang member shake uncontrollably with fear. The second member stepped back, trying to escape, from the frightening figure with the sharp claws. Inuyasha turned his head, to the side, and just noticed Hojo pulling a kodachi out of the back of his pants. Hojo jumped, the short distance, of about two feet and headed for Inuyasha's ribcage.  
  
The half demon tried to sway to the side but ended up getting the full effect of the attack. "You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled out "I was holding back only because you were human, but now…."  
  
Hojo laughed while he lifted his other hand and pushed the kodachi further into Inuyasha's wound. "Do you honestly think I didn't come prepared for this sort of thing?"  
  
Inuyasha screamed in pain as the blade of the weapon was being raised, while he tried to breath. It felt like the tip of the kodachi was cutting against one of his lungs, that's why he was having a hard time catching his breath "You left me with no choice…..uh….Kuso!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" the miko cried out as she tried to reach over the help.  
  
"Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha screamed back to her. He placed one of his hands on the blade while some of his blood oozed heavily over his claws. His eyesight started to blur while he tried to hold back the kodachi from reaching farther into his tensed body. "Kagome get back…you know what I have to do…."  
  
Kagome knew exactly what he was going to do, but even if she didn't approve of it, he was going to anyway. She shook her head while tears came running down her face. She didn't want to see her koibito and childhood friend fight…… why did it have to come to this? She tried to deny, what was unfolding in front of her eyes, but had to face reality. Either Inuyasha dies or Hojo had to perish. She looked up to the hanyou and replied "Inuyasha…..do what needs to be done! I can't see you suffer anymore!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and looked over to Hojo "Alright…I will give you one more chance 'Hobo'….pull out the kodachi or face your demise."  
  
"Here's your answer, freak!" Hojo attempted to push the blade into the half-demon's lung but was halted instantly with the strong grip Inuyasha held over the kodachi. "Nani?" Hojo yelped out with confusion his eyes "But, how…..there is no way!"  
  
"Keh…..I told you before….." Inuyasha stuttered "Only I can protect Kagome…." He raised his hand, revealing his blood stained claws. "Here is your payback, little boy!"  
  
"Nani?" Hojo held his stance with the kodachi, in his hand, as he watched Inuyasha begin his attack.  
  
"HIJIN-KETSUSOU!" was all anyone could hear from a four block radius. Inuyasha aimed at Hojo's hand that was on the handle of the kodachi. Hojo's wrist separated from his arm as the weapon followed after, leaving a trail of blood covering most of Inuyasha's face. Falling to his knees, the hanyou, gasped for air, as his blood stained hair covered his entire face.  
  
The human Hojo cried out in tremendous pain, grasping his arm so that he could stop the bleeding. He rolled on the sidewalk as Kagome watched with shock in her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha, who by that moment, seemed to be exhausted from what just transpired. It has been a while since Inuyasha has engaged in any type of battle. What shocked Kagome the most was that he did not kill Hojo. He still valued any human life, even if it is a puny human life that tried to take Kagome away from him.  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and leaned down next to him, to check on his injuries. She looked over to his chest area and saw that there was a giant gash going thru his ribcage and halted just to the side of one of Inuyasha's lungs. "Oh Kami…..Inuyasha…." she muttered out trying to hold her tears. Kagome took off her winter coat to stop the bleeding to his wounds. She suddenly felt a pulse of energy coming from the limp Inuyasha "No…..it can't be! Inuyasha please, you must control yourself!"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head up to look up at Kagome and revealed his demonic blood, red eyes. His haired flowed up gracefully as another pulse of energy came shooting out of his body once more. "Ka…Kagome…" Inuyasha replied weakly as he lifted up his blood stained hand and tried to reach out to her.  
  
"That's right…." She replied softly while she lifted her hand and gently caressed his face. "don't let the demon control you……my koinu."  
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth while he pounded the concrete in front of him, trying to contain the demon within. The sidewalk split into pieces as he continued knocking his fists. His breathing slowly decreased and finally reaching his goal, spoke out slowly while looking down at the ground "Ka…Kagome…"  
  
"I'm right here my koishi….I believe in you…." the miko said calmly so that Inuyasha could sense her emotions fully. She knew that if he could sense her emotions that he would be at peace with himself.  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards to the ground, too exhausted to speak or move from his recent battle. He tilted his head just slightly while his eyes were barely open, revealing his handsome amber colored orbs "I can't move Kagome…."  
  
"Don't speak….I will get you home." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha cringed with pain from his wounds as he attempted to speak "But, I'm suppose to protect you…"  
  
"Well, it's my turn dog-boy…" she replied back while she leaned down to grab his arm and bring him slowly up to his feet. Inuyasha's stance was very clumsy but was good enough for him to lean against Kagome's small body frame. Kagome was surprisingly stronger than she looked, probably from all the battles they have fought together back in the Sengoku Jidai Era. "Inuyasha can you walk?" The miko asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to her as he gasped for a breath "Hai…uh….I think that I can." Inuyasha looked around his surroundings and found the gang members to be alright. He sighed lightly as he replied "Huh…I guess….they will be okay."  
  
Kagome looked around the area as well but couldn't find a trace of Hojo anywhere. She looked over to his kodachi that was laying on the sidewalk "Hojo is nowhere to be found Inuyasha….you don't suppose…"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked weakly "You didn't call him Hojo-kun….why?"  
  
Kagome looked down to the sidewalk beneath her and said sadly "He is no longer my friend Inuyasha……" she sighed as she continued "I still can't believe that he pulled something like this. The one thing that gets to me is that he got the information about you and me from my friends from school."  
  
"Gomen….Kagome…." Inuyasha apologized while he almost lost his footing.  
  
"Don't apologize for something that you didn't start…..I will have to deal with my so called friends later." she looked back over to the silver haired hanyou and continued "Come on, lets go home so that I can dress your wounds…..make sure you hang on to me okay?" Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and placed a small smile on his tired face "My hero…."  
  
"Damn straight dog-boy!" Kagome playfully said back.  
  
The miko reached the Sunset shrine before the sun started to set, the hanyou was still clinging onto her shoulder for support when they arrived at the front door. The falling snow made it difficult for her to get home quickly, for when they arrived to the house all the electricity seemed to have stopped working. Mrs. Higurashi was preparing for the storm for the evening, for she had heard on her portable radio that there would be no electricity, until the next morning.   
  
Upstairs, a houshi, a taijiya, a kitsune, and a concerned Souta were working diligently to help meet the demands of the miko. Kagome had to wash Inuyasha's wounds by hand while he laid on her bed. Thank goodness he was fast asleep, his battle with Hojo seemed to be actually a little too much for him. The loss of blood made him weak so the only thing he was able to do was sleep for the time being.  
  
Kagome placed antiseptic on Inuyasha's wound while Miroku talked to her "So….this Hojo actually pierced Inuyasha with a kodachi?"  
  
"Yeah, he caught us both by surprise…." Kagome explained. She looked over to her nightstand and asked Miroku "Could you bring that candle over here Miroku, I need more light."  
  
"Of course, Kagome-sama…" Miroku bent over to reach the candle and brought it closer. He watched as Inuyasha cringed from the antiseptic while he slept "You also said that he almost transformed in to his youkai form….but it was suppressed?"  
  
Kagome put the medicine down, on her nightstand, as she grabbed the bandages "It was kinda weird on how he kept it under control." she continued while she carefully wrapped Inuyasha's open wounds "He seemed to control it as I kept myself calm….but for some reason I already knew that in the back of my head."  
  
Sango overheard the conversation as she brought in some extra blankets for Inuyasha "Of course…" she started to explain "Youkai and hanyous can sense when you change moods. When you kept calm and he heard the tone in your voice, it will actually tame the youkai inside of him….his feelings will then start to take over. With his human heart he could probably stop the transformation."  
  
"I really didn't think about that Sango…." the houshi said as he watched Sango enter in the bedroom.  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta came running in with a bowl of water as Shippo followed behind him. "How is brother Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome finished bandaging up his wounds as she looked over to her brother "He looks to be okay Souta…" Kagome replied while looking over to Souta "The only thing I am worried about now is his lung….it was almost pierced with that kodachi…" A tear came running down her cheek as she tried to hide it from the group. " I can't believe Hojo did something like that…I …I thought he was my friend…"  
  
Souta walked over to Kagome and placed his arms around her neck "It's okay nee-chan…You have to be strong for big brothers sake." he squeezed Kagome to encourage her "Big brother was strong for you when you were ill, so you can't let him down!"   
  
Kagome smiled back as she wrapped her arms around her little brother "You are right Souta….I have to be strong, for Inuyasha's sake."  
  
"That's right Kagome….." Shippo replied as he jumped up on the bed next to her "…and we are all gonna be here to help you all the way!"   
  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune and replied "Arigato…Shippo-chan. I appreciate your help….actually everyone, arigato!" Kagome stood up from the bed and looked at all her friends. She bowed and said "I wouldn't know what to do if I hadn't met any of you…." she continued as she gave everyone her utmost respect "You all have stuck with Inuyasha and I through all this time…I wish that I could pay everyone back somehow. So from the bottom of my heart…..domo arigato!"  
  
"Oh Kagome-sama!" Miroku ran up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the group followed after him almost knocking Kagome off balance. "We love you too Kagome-sama!" the houshi exclaimed with a big smile to his face.  
  
Sango replied out "I agree with Houshi-sama for once…we all love you Kagome-chan!"  
  
Shippo had to say his peace as he said "Ai shiteru….Kagome!"  
  
Kagome laughed, she was ecstatic, having her friends nearby always made her happy. She has felt her friends have become part of her family…no they are her family. The group continued their admirations as you could hear something grumbling over on Kagome's bed.  
  
The voice muttered "Keep it down….I'm trying to sleep…."  
  
It seems Inuyasha will be fine as he muttered something, under his breath, while he slept. But, will the Winter storm take its tool in the Higurashi household…..stay tuned.  
  
End of Chapter 27...Did Hojo get what he deserved? Oh , I think he did personally…stay tuned until this week my friends!  
  
Our biggie glossary:  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, Dark and live  
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Koishi: beloved one, dear  
  
Houshi : monk (Miroku)  
  
Sengoku Jidai Era: The Feudal Era  
  
Kami: God  
  
Nani: what  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Gomenasai : I am sorry  
  
Arigato: thank you  
  
Domo Arigato :Thank you very much  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Kuso; or chikuso : Damn, shit or fuck…depends on how you express it  
  
Hijin-ketsusou: Inuyasha's attack…Blades of blood  
  
Kitsune: Fox demon (Shippo)  
  
Taijiya: Demon exterminator (Sango)  
  
Osuwari :sit  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (I have also seen it translated as boyfriend)  
  
Kodachi :a medium length sword…shorter than a katana but longer than a wakizashi…see description below)  
  
Wakizashi: similar to the katana but is a shorter blade ( blade is between 12 to 24 inches) 


	28. Pillow Talk

Konnichiwa one and all! Went to my monthly Anime Cub over at Media Play and bought my 3rd and 4th Manga of Inuyasha! But, they didn't have my 5th edition of Rurouni Kenshin. GRRRR! Okay….I'll calm down now…..gomen! It looks as if all of you didn't want a Christmas chapter in the story so I didn't write one……we are almost done with the Winter months anyway so hang in there until then! 

Kenuyasha has received some wonderful comments and would like to bow down to you all…HUGS and KISSES!

WhitetigerIsabella (Arigato…)

Inu Girl 4 (Love you too….giggle!)

Shadows chicks (Domo arigato for the translations….one question….how would you say older brother Inuyasha in Japanese?…..Inuyasha-so and so…)

Putz-6 (Hey Rachel…..it's about time! Giggle!)

Inuyasha#1 (Okay…that I will…)

Inuyashagrls (Oh I had fun…that I did!)

KonekoMiyabi (Rah Rah Sis Boom Bah! Kenuyasha does the splits and pulls a muscle!)

Dragon man 180 (Hojo got bashed! Yeah!)

Lil Sorceress (Oh! Inuyasha ice cream cake! Does he pop out of the cake nude?…drool!)

Inuyashasdragonballs (Um…if I wrote 4 to 5 chapters at a time I would not be able to work my friend…..work is the only thing that is holding me back right now…)

Snoochie (Hojo got creamed…yeah…oh, Miroku and Sango is coming up)

Kagome Higurashi (Actually, his real name is Toga…..but everyone calls him Inutashio in the stories…..)

Littleolme (The question is can you wait until Springtime? Hee…Hee!)

AmericanGoddess 59 (Well, I have already written down the chapters a while ago…it is just that I don't have much time to type all my stuff out because of my work occupation (SIGH!)

HIHI (Welcome my new friend…)

Chibi Senshi of Saturn (Yikes! Hai mistress….I will be good! GULP!)

And Sessomarufan 17 (Oh I see….such an evil laugh…could it be Naraku? Kukukuku..)

Now the moment you have been waiting for…Drum roll please! Inuyasha-sama is not mine but this story is! Kenuyasha jumps up for joy and pulls another groin muscle…itai!

Chapter 27: Pillow Talk

The sun was setting on the Tokyo horizon as the Higurashi residence was under way to becoming buried under a thick blanket of snow. The Winter storm did not seem to let up its furious attack as the family and their close friends inside prepared for the worst. Mrs. Higurashi gathered all the blankets and kerosene she could find so that no one would not freeze for the evening. Miroku and Sango helped Kagome's mother prepare for the night to come as Shippo and Souta did whatever they could to support Kagome upstairs.

Even Kirara and Buyo lent a helping hand, in their own little way. Kirara snuggled on the pillow that Inuyasha was sleeping on as Buyo laid across the hanyou's feet. Shippo and Souta kept bringing warm water and bandages, it seems that Inuyasha's wounds were more severe than Kagome had imagined. The attack that was inflicted, from Hojo's kodachi, had caused internal bleeding and slight lung failure. Inuyasha would stop breathing from time to time. Kagome watched his every movement, hoping that his demon powers would take effect so that he could heal quickly. We all know that Inuyasha's strength and speed always keep him safe, especially in times of battle, but in this case, Kagome was starting to wonder. She was starting to think that this whole mess was her fault….she wondered if his emotions for her made him more susceptible to attacks. Kagome knew in her right mind that Inuyasha wasn't weak, but she knew that he would have not received any damage if it wasn't for her….she was blaming this wholly on herself.

Kagome wrapped Inuyasha's sore body in her pink comforter, the one that he loved so much, after dressing his wounds up. With the washcloth that Souta had brought her earlier, she cleaned up more of the blood that was stained on Inuyasha's face. 'I have to be strong…' Kagome went to her thoughts 'strong for Inuyasha sake….just like Souta said.'

Souta walked back into Kagome's bedroom, bringing her some water to drink as he asked "Nee-chan, are you doing okay? You look a little tired."

Kagome placed the wash cloth back in the bowl, that was on her nightstand, and replied lightly "I'll be alright…" She took the glass of water from Souta's hand and took a drink "Arigato for your help Souta, I'm just worried about Inuyasha, that's all."

"Do you want to take a nap while Shippo and I watch big brother for a while?" A concerned Souta asked.

Kagome shook her head and answered "No Souta…I will watch over your big brother. I do feel responsible for what happened…"

Shippo walked in a second later, bringing more antiseptic and said "Hey Kagome….here is some more of the medicine you asked for." he looked closer at Kagome while he handed her the antiseptic "Are you okay Kagome?"

It was hard for her to hide what she felt. Kagome covered her face with her hands while a tear came down "I blame myself for what happened….all I wanted was to share this world with Inuyasha." she continued as more tears came down "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gotten hurt…."

"Kagome…" Shippo softly spoke out "It is not your fault."

"That's right nee-chan!" Souta said "You can't control what people are going to do."

Kagome looked over to the two and replied "How can you say that?" she picked up her hand to wipe some of the tears away as she commented "Of course it is my fault! If I wasn't so weak he wouldn't be in this condition right now!"

"Nee-chan!" Souta yelled out stomping his foot "What did I tell you a couple of hours ago!"

Kagome was shocked that her little brother raised his voice to her. She looked at him and replied "Souta…."

"I told you to be strong for brother Inuyasha! He has been strong for you all this time and this is the thanks that you are giving him?" Souta shook his head and finished "He told me that that you were always strong for him….straighten yourself up and do not disrespect brother Inuyasha!"

Kagome woke up from her state mind as a determined look overcame her "Of course Souta, you are right!" she turned around to the sleeping hanyou and replied "I won't let him down…. because he has never let me down!"

Shippo smiled at Souta and said "Boy, you were brave for saying that Souta!"

Souta looked over to Shippo rubbing his head and commented "Uh….I guess so. I don't know what came over me."

Kagome looked over to the boys and said "Arigato you two…for now on I won't doubt myself." she smiled as she wiped the last remaining tears away "Go ahead and help everyone downstairs, they probably need your support as well…."

"Hai, nee-chan…call us if you need anything, okay?" The two boys nodded as they turned around and headed for the bedroom door. Shippo walked out first as a dawdling Souta looked back to Kagome. He was hoping inside his heart that the words, he just spoke to Kagome, would give her courage to move on. Souta never really voiced his opinion very much on anything, but in this case, he knew that he had to.

Mrs. Higurashi was busy filling up the kerosene heater, she placed in the middle of the living room while Sango and Miroku were piling the blankets on the couch. Sango looked over to their handy work and said "Wow, I have never seen so many blankets in my lifetime! With all this, my whole village could stay warm."

After filling the heater fully, Kagome's mother straightened her stance and replied "Well, you can never be too prepared…..these Winter months can be brutal."

Miroku brought in the rest of his share of the comforters and placed them on the cushions of the couch. He wiped his forehead as he commented "Whoa….I don't think I even need a blanket right now. I'm warm just from carrying these around…."

Souta and Shippo reached the living room floor as Mrs. Higurashi asked "Souta, we are gonna need more candles. Can you go in the kitchen and bring some in here for me?"

"Okay momma…come on Shippo!" Souta replied as Shippo followed him in the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi turned the heater on and replied "I will go and make some tea for everyone. Why don't you two go ahead and get the beds ready for the night."

Miroku nodded and said "Of course Higurashi-sama…right away."

Mrs. Higurashi walked toward the kitchen as Sango grabbed a comforter and laid it on the floor. She looked over to Miroku and asked "Do you mind if I sleep on the couch tonight Houshi-sama?"

Miroku looked at Sango confused and asked "I thought you were going to sleep next to Kagome-sama tonight?"

"No, not tonight…..Kagome-chan wants to take care of Inuyasha tonight, so I thought I would stay here with you and the boys." Sango explained.

Miroku smiled and said "Sounds good….it does get pretty lonely down here when you girls aren't around."

Shippo came walking in the living room carrying a few candles as Souta followed behind. Sango looked over to the kitsune and asked "Hey, Shippo how is Inuyasha doing?"

Shippo placed the candles on the coffee table as he answered "He seems to be getting a little better….except that he has stopped breathing a couple of times."

"Poor guy….I really didn't think that a kodachi could do that much damage, especially to Inuyasha." Sango replied shaking her head.

Miroku said "Well, from what Kagome-sama said to me earlier, that Hojo kid caught them both by surprise. One of those gang members distracted Inuyasha long enough so that he could pull the kodachi out of his pants."

"How could people in this day and age do something like that?" Sango asked looking down to the floor "I thought we had it bad, back in our time….."

Miroku walked up to her and commented "I don't think people will ever change in any time period Sango…" he smiled to her and calmly said "….that is why when you find good people like Kagome-sama and Higurashi-sama, you treasure that friendship as long as you can."

Sango looked back up to Miroku and smiled "Arigato Houshi-sama…..you always know what to say to make me feel better…"

A slight blush over came the houshi's face as he nodded "Uh…you are welcome Sango…." he scratched his head as he replied "Why don't you go ahead and relax while I finish up here…"

Sango nodded and said "Arigato Houshi-sama…" She turned to the couch as she sat down comfortably, leaning her head back. Sango yawned while she muttered "I guess it has been a long day. We were so busy today that I lost all track of time……" she closed her eyes as sleep started to take over her body.

Miroku looked over as he witnessed Sango drifting into sleep. He smiled softly while he walked over to the taijiya and gently placed a blanket over her tired body. He thought 'She is kirei na when she is asleep….even when she is awake….and even when she scrunches her nose when she is upset with me….I just wish I could tell her' The houshi sat down on the couch next to her as he watched her diligently. Sango began to shiver from the chill in the air as he continued his thoughts 'I wonder if Sango would deny me of holding her tonight……just to keep her warm of course.'

Sango's body leaned over to the houshi's side of the couch as her head landed on his lap. Miroku was shocked at what just transpired, was she asleep or was Sango doing this on purpose? Miroku took a deep breath and looked over to Souta "Hey Souta…." Miroku whispered "….can you hand me one of those comforters?"

Souta looked over to the houshi and said "Sure Miroku…..are you going to sleep like that tonight?"

Miroku leaned back on the couch as he answered "Yeah….I can handle this…" he covered his upper body so that the chill in the air wouldn't catch him and continued "Besides….Sango is cold so I will be keeping her warm tonight."

Shippo looked over to the houshi and squinted his eyes "Yeah right Miroku….if Kagome found out….."

Miroku interrupted "Shh….please Shippo, this is the one chance to prove my self to Sango." He batted his eyes to Shippo trying to act innocent and pleaded "Please Shippo…"

Shippo looked at Miroku and replied "Okay….fine! Just this one time. If I hear one scream from Sango….Kagome is gonna find out."

Miroku smiled and assured Shippo "Arigato…I will be a good boy…"

The kitsune cringed and commented "Just do me a favor and don't look at me like that again….you scare me."

Miroku nodded and looked down to Sango's sleeping face. He was thinking that maybe….just maybe, he could prove himself worthy of Sango's affections. All Miroku had to do was keep his lecherous hands off of Sango for the whole night. He couldn't help but smile again as he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it lightly "Sango…..You are so kirei na….I just wish that you could hear me say that…." he muttered under his breath.

Sango sighed as she whispered something in her sleep "Houshi-sama…."

The houshi's eyed popped out of his head as he heard his name being called out. He went to his thoughts 'Don't worry Sango…I will keep you warm…'

Back upstairs in Kagome's bedroom, our miko was watching Inuyasha's sleeping body in hopes that he would gain consciousness soon. She watched his chest raise and lower itself, just to make sure his breathing was regular. The blood was completely gone from his face finally as she watched his body start to shake. It looks as if the storm outside has started the process of chilling the house inside.

Kagome could see her breath as she thought 'oh man….I can't believe how fast it got cold in here' she looked at Inuyasha's face and reached one of her hands to touch it. Inuyasha's face was ice cold as she thought 'he needs to be warmed up…I only know one way of doing so.' She grabbed an extra blanket that was under her bed and laid herself down next to Inuyasha. Kagome wrapped the blanket around herself and turned on her side. Kagome reached her hand over to his face and gently pushed his face underneath her chin. His face was buried onto her neck, Kagome could feel his warm breath on her skin as she leaned closer to him. She nudged her body as close as she could, trying not to hit any of the wounds that were inflicted on him earlier. The hanyou's body was now shivering uncontrollably, even his teeth started to chatter. His breathing became heavier as Kagome tried to calm him.

Kagome whispered "Inuyasha….it's okay…" she covered his body up more with her comforter as she went to her thoughts 'I do remember one thing that he loves…maybe if I sing to him……' Kagome stroked his silver hair as she started to sing a song she loved ever since she was a child…..

I couldn't resist in putting this song in the story…..I can actually see Kagome singing this certain song to Inuyasha just to ease him. Here is 'Dearest' from the series we all love so much…..Sung by Hamasaki Ayumi. Just a note…I will be adding scenes during the lyrics so don't get too confused okay? Enjoy!

(Unfortunately friends..I had to take this one out, as well...even though it is Inuyasha related. The thing that upsets me the most is that there is a little detail when Kagome is singing this song to Inuyasha. To read the descriptions, go to my bio and find the link...arigato)

Kagome continued to caress Inuyasha's silver mane as he slowly gained consciousness. He swore he heard someone singing…..singing in his dream. But, no he wasn't dreaming. He was fully awake, he felt warm and at ease with the world. He attempted to remember what happened…..why was he sleeping and what happened earlier. The only thing he could remember was that he and Kagome were out on their first date…..date….that's right! Inuyasha thought about the fight that happened earlier during the day. The kodachi that was in his ribcage, slicing 'Hobo's' wrist off of his arm, the blood all over the ground. With all that he has remembered, he still felt a calmness surrounding him. There was someone holding him….just like his mother used to do when he was a koinu. The scent was different from his mother's…..But, the scent was familiar at the same time.

Inuyasha moved his hand to Kagome's shoulder and whispered "Ka…Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and said "Oh my koinu……how are you feeling?"

Inuyasha was barely able to move as he felt his injuries on his ribcage "Keh…these scratches?" he replied while bringing Kagome down to meet his face. "These little cuts are nothing……"

"Don't move Inuyasha….." Kagome pleaded with him "If you move too much, your wounds will split open….."

The hanyou tilted his body to the side slowly to get a better look at Kagome. Inuyasha meet Kagome's eyes with his as he asked her "Why are you crying?" he lifted his hand to wipe her face. He didn't care about his wounds, he just wanted to know why Kagome was crying.

"I….I was worried about you…." she explained while she closed her eyes "I still blame myself for what happened…..Souta told me that it wasn't my fault. But….."

Inuyasha cringed from the pain as he interrupted "But nothing woman……you can't control what other people do."

Kagome opened her eyes back up and smiled "Now you are starting to sound like Souta."

"Well, it looks as if we are related anyway, huh?" Inuyasha replied back.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and playfully said "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

The hanyou smiled and said " I do?" he lightly blushed and asked "What did I say in my sleep?"

"You called out for your mother…" she answered back.

"So….I was dreaming about her." his assumptions were correct "I guess something triggered her inside my memory….." he thought for a moment "I do remember someone singing in my dream. My mother used to sing to me…..before I fell asleep."

Kagome giggled and said "I was singing to you in your sleep…"

"My uta-tori sang to me again….." He wanted more that anything at that moment for her to sing for him again. But, this time he wanted to be awake to hear it. He placed his arm around Kagome's waist and snuggled his face onto her neckline once again "If I lay here with you, would you sing me that same song again?"

"Of course my koinu." Kagome leaned closer to the hanyou.

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?" Inuyasha asked softly "I sleep better knowing you are by my side."

Kagome kissed his forehead as she answered "I will stay with you this one night…..but you will have to behave yourself." she remarked as she stroked his silver mane once again.

"Okay….." he replied "But, only if you promise to behave yourself , too…" he playfully replied back.

Kagome giggled under her breath and answered "Oh sure….I guess I can try….."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped out "You better promise or I will…."

"You'll what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and said "Or you'll face the consequences…. just like the first time we kissed!"

Kagome remembered back then, the way he teased her, the way he seduced her, the way he tickled her! Oh no…. not the tickling! Kagome replied back in her defense "Okay dog-boy….you win! But, wait until you get better!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha remarked "I kinda hope I don't get better…..I like laying here with my yukito. She keeps me warm on these cold Winter nights…."

"Koinu!" Kagome spoke out "Behave!"

"Fine! I will behave…..now where is my song?" Inuyasha asked still snuggling onto her neck.

Kagome and Inuyasha laid close together for the first time, embracing each other on this terrifying Winter night. The world stood still as Kagome sang to her koibito. Inuyasha kept his promise to Kagome as Miroku upheld his promise, as well, to the lovely Sango. The two couples fell asleep after a few hours in hopes that tomorrow will sprout a closer love, but little did they know that tomorrow will bring a certain surprise to their happy lives.

End of Chapter 28.…whew! Gomenasai….I was hoping to post this chappie on Saturday morning but work delayed me. (SIGH!) If no one has read my bio, it is on FanFiction….I will make it up to you all so please don't beat me down…..but on the other hand I do like beatings…..oh gomen! My hentai mind working again!

Our chibi glossary:

Chibi: small

Hanyou: Half-human Half-Demon

Koibito: Sweetheart or lover (I have seen it as boyfriend also)

Gomen: sorry

Gomenasai: I am sorry

Konnichiwa: Hello

Hentai: perverted

Taijiya: Demon Exterminator (Sango)

Houshi: Monk (Miroku)

Yukito: snow bunny

Uta-tori: Songbird

Itai: ouch

Kitsune : Fox demon(Shippo)

Kodachi :Medium length sword, shorter than a katana but longer than a wakizashi-see description below

Wakizashi: Similar to the katana but shorter blade (blade is between 12 to 24 inches)

Hai :yes

Kirei na: beautiful

Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually called - a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…there are 3 types of Mikos- 'pure' as in a virgin, dark or live


	29. Morning Jitters

Wow! Arigato to all of you! I went to MediaMiner and checked how many hits my story has received…..over 9,600! Holy Moses Batman! Does anyone know how to check the hits on FanFiction? I don't think they count them but I was just wondering. I had one reviewer ask me why I didn't place her name in my author notes last chapter. It's not that I forgot…..I saved it for the next chapter. I want everyone to get equal thanks like I promised.   
  
Kenuyasha jumps for joy and is thankful for all the support she has received!   
  
Jaden Blythe (mmmm….how about some cherry scented fluffiness?)  
  
Gigi-chan (Konnichiwa new comer….give me your popcorn…MUNCH!)  
  
Shadow Chicks (Did you likey your Mir/San fluff? More to come…)  
  
Dragon Man 180 (Well….Sessy may be coming soon…..)  
  
Spike of Doom ( Yo Spike-o! Gomen about your movie problem….Can you buy the movies on DVD at least?)  
  
PadFootcc (Welcome to our chibi group!)  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella (Hai I am rushing….That I am…)  
  
AniMeGurl (Hojo is a wuss…Yeah man!)  
  
My Way (She may get evil with them…aw yeah!)  
  
Kagome Higurashi (Sure why not? It gives me a perk when I type my story out…)  
  
Inuyasha1990 (He may come back….wait and see!)  
  
Putz-6 (arigato….Kenuyasha bows)  
  
Chrisy 12 (very kawaii my friend…don't give up!)  
  
Inu Girl (Yeah….exactly!)  
  
And Spyrofate (Now I know why you are my best friend! Not only do you send me lovely comments…..but even cookies….Munch!)  
  
Here we go folks! Inuyasha is not mine but this story ….Time Will Tell is! Yeah!  
  
Chapter 29: Morning Jitters  
  
The sun began to rise over the Sunset Shrine as a wide awake hanyou was laying next to a sleeping miko. He didn't move an inch the entire evening as he gazed at Kagome for over an hour. He held onto her sleeping body with his one arm around her, reminiscing the song she sang to him over and over again.  
  
The wounds that were inflicted on him yesterday afternoon has now become scars. Inuyasha's breathing was much easier now, his youkai powers has healed the damaged lung and soon, the scars on his body, will follow. Inuyasha observed the woman next to him as he wondered how such a tender creature seemed to love him just as he is. Being this close, he felt everything was right in the world…if only he could stay like this for eternity.   
  
Inuyasha gently brushed aside some of the ebony hair that was blocking Kagome's tender face. The half demon observed Kagome's face structure entirely….her eyelids, the curve of her nose, the shape of her mouth, and the way the light hit her face in the early morning rise. Inuyasha imbedded every little detail inside of his memory…..he would never forget it all.  
  
Inuyasha caressed Kagome's soft cheek with his clawed finger, whispering "My Kagome….I wish I could keep you safe at all times….and especially hold you like this for all time…" he smiled softly "But, I guess that would be selfish of me……right?"  
  
Kagome moaned slightly in her sleep as she attempted to open her eyes. She felt someone touching her face as her eyesight was blurred…and a voice so tender. Who was talking to her so sweetly that it almost made her forget what was reality and what was fantasy? The miko opened her eyes and met the golden stare of the hanyou laying next to her. "Inuyasha…." she smiled back "How….how are you feeling?"  
  
Still staring at Kagome he replied "Better…..now that my yukito is awake."  
  
Kagome blushed at his words as she looked away from his stare. Why was she feeling so embarrassed by his looks of admiration? Probably of the fact that she was still not used to it. Yes, she loved it when he would glance at her in passing but, now he was constantly gazing at her and being this close made it almost impossible for her to resist any temptation she has felt.   
  
She said "There was no electricity last night when we came home, so I laid down here next you and….."  
  
"Kagome…." he spoke softly while bringing his face closer to hers. "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of made it thru the night."  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm cheek rubbing against her face as she replied nervously "Inuyasha-kun how is your ribcage…..does it hurt when you move?"  
  
"No…..I feels much better. Would you like to check for yourself?" he asked as he leaned back to his side of the bed and slid the comforter off of his chest. Inuyasha revealed the bandages that Kagome had used on him earlier as he grabbed one end and started to unwrap his ribcage. He placed the blood stained bandages next to him as he revealed the scar on his body.  
  
Kagome glanced at the sealed wound and asked "Does it hurt?" she reached over to touch his ribcage but jerked away suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and placed it on his scar saying "It's alright Kagome….don't be afraid." Kagome bit her lip as she gently touched the sensitive area, she was afraid to hit a certain spot and make the hanyou scream in pain. She was wrong on her account. Instead, he attentively watched as Kagome inspected his wounds.   
  
'Amazing….' Kagome thought to herself 'I still can't get over how fast a hanyou's wounds can heal…..' She looked up and over to Inuyasha's chest area, sliding with her fingertips making sure there was nothing she missed. Inuyasha laid his head back down on Kagome's pillow, little did she know that he was loving her warm touch, every second she checked him over.   
  
'You don't know how hard it is to hold back on what I want to do you Kagome….' Inuyasha went to his thoughts. He closed his eyes and sighed as Kagome continued to view his half-naked body. Inuyasha clutched onto the bedding next to him trying to hold back his sexual frustration.   
  
Kagome reached over to his collar bone and reached the nape of his neck. She thought 'I wonder if my bite mark is still there?' She leaned closer to get a better look as some of her hair fell onto Inuyasha's face. She brushed aside the silver locks that was obstructing her view and low and behold….her mark was still there.   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at what was tickling his nose. He brushed aside some of the hairs that was in his face as he sneezed "achoo!" Kagome jumped to the side as Inuyasha blushed "Oh….gomen….your hair was tickling my nose." He replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Kagome giggled and said "Silly koinu….." she sat up on the bed and pushed the comforter off of her. She stretched while a yawn followed "Let me see if I can get you a change of clothes. We don't want you catching a cold now do we?" She pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Kagome stopped and felt something calling out to her, what was this sensation she felt? 'Is someone calling out to me?' she thought.  
  
Kagome turned around and glanced back at Inuyasha. He was sitting on the bed, gazing back at her with a look of longing. Inuyasha was shocked that she turned back around because before she did, he was calling out her name inside of his mind. 'Did she hear me just now? That can't be right…..but then again….before our first date I did the same thing. I called out to her in my mind and she seemed so…. entranced.'   
  
Kagome smiled and replied "I'll be right back Inuyasha." he nodded in response as she walked out the bedroom door and into the hallway. 'Did I imagine that?' thinking to herself 'Was he calling out to me? I wonder if……no I must be crazy.' She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts in her head and continued with the task at hand.  
  
Downstairs in the living room, everyone was still snuggled into their comforters. Souta laid on the floor next to Shippo while Mrs. Higurashi slept comfortably on the reclining chair. Over on the couch, just like Inuyasha, Miroku was wide awake gazing at his treasure sleeping across his lap. The monk actually kept his hands to himself….. he was even surprised at his own accomplishment. But, will the outcome be well worth it?  
  
Sango moved her head slightly to the side and caught a glimpse of the sun, beating down on her face. She cringed at the sunrays while raising her hand to block the effects of the sun. "Itai…" she muttered under her breath "The sun is too bright…" She turned her head back to the position it was in and looked up to see Miroku smiling at her. The taijiya jumped up from where she was laying and replied "Houshi-sama…."  
  
"Well, good morning Sango…." the houshi continued with a smile to his face. "how did you sleep?"  
  
Sango blushed and answered "I slept very well….arigato." she looked at Miroku confused and asked "Um….was I laying on you lap Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku replied "Hai…but don't worry…" he brought his hands out from under his blanket so that Sango can see them and continued "I was a good boy…I kept my hands covered all night."  
  
Sango giggled and said "Arigato Houshi-sama….it was freezing last night…." She moved herself off of the couch and slid the comforter off. "I think I will go and check on Kagome and Inuyasha, are you coming?"  
  
The monk nodded and said "Of course…." The houshi slid the blanket off of himself and walked over to Sango who was waiting for him to follow. Before they could reach the staircase, Inuyasha came walking down putting on a sweatshirt, over the top of his head.  
  
"Well now…." Miroku remarked "Speak of the devil…"  
  
"Inuyasha….you are walking around already?" Sango asked while she walked over to him.  
  
Inuyasha adjusted his newly acquired attire and replied "Did you have any doubts Sango?" Inuyasha brushed his hair to the side, with his claws, as Miroku glanced over.  
  
Miroku noticed the mark on Inuyasha's neck as he grabbed him by his sweatshirt and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
Sango stood there gawking at the two. What in the world got that houshi all riled up all of a sudden? Sango shook her head and headed up the stairs….since Inuyasha was awake she knew that Kagome would be up as well.  
  
"What the hell was that for monk! That actually hurt….you know that I am still injured right?" The hanyou yelped out pushing his fist to the houshi's face.  
  
Miroku leaned over to the side of Inuyasha's face and brushed aside his sideburns. "So, how was your date with Kagome-sama Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked at the bite mark.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha asked "What the hell are you smoking?"  
  
Miroku twitched an eyebrow as a smirk came across his face "Don't tell me that Kagome-sama did this to you?"  
  
Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hand away and said "Well, hai….so what of it?"  
  
"Don't tell me that Inuyasha likes it rough?" the houshi asked with interest in his eyes.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha said in defiance "She was the one that wanted to…" he crossed his arms and continued "All I asked her to do was kisu me on the neck."  
  
Miroku shook a finger in Inuyasha's face and replied "Naughty boy……" The houshi just thought of something as he asked "Um….Inuyasha? You didn't happen to leave your mark on Kagome-sama, did you?"  
  
"Come on Miroku…." Inuyasha explained "You of all people you should know that I can't do that yet." Inuyasha sighed "Not until the day I claim her as my mate……"  
  
Miroku sighed with relief and said "Thank Buddah….."  
  
Inuyasha scratched the top of his head and asked "So….where were you and Sango last night?"  
  
Miroku stiffened his body at the question and said "Well…ya see….."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he commented "Oh I see now…." he leaned forward to the houshi's face and asked "Did you do something bad Miroku?"  
  
"Oh….of course not…." Miroku swayed his hand to plead his case "Actually, Sango was the one who placed the moves on me."  
  
"That's hard to believe…" Inuyasha stated squinting his eyes.  
  
Miroku chuckled nervously and explained "The truth my friend is that Sango was the one that slept on my lap."  
  
"And?" Inuyasha urged him to continue.  
  
"And….that was it." Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku confused and asked "No groping?"  
  
"Nope…" the houshi stated proudly.  
  
"Well, holy Kuso!" Inuyasha blurted out "There is hope for you yet."  
  
Miroku looked over to the hanyou and said "You really think so?"  
  
"Of course…." Inuyasha remarked "Well take at look me….I finally was able to reach first base with Kagome. So, you are next….."  
  
Miroku smiled and said "Well, since you reached first base, how about giving me some pointers?"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha asked "You want help from me? The all knowing Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and asked "Well….are you gonna help me or not?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and placed his hand on Miroku's back, patting him, almost knocking him to the ground "I guess I could help out, my best buddy…."  
  
"Careful, you know I bruise easily Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he cringed from the admirations he was receiving from the rough hanyou.  
  
Upstairs in the hallway, Sango looked for Kagome, who by chance, was walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-chan!" The taijiya replied out with a smile.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome smiled back "Good morning…."  
  
The girls walked over to the Kagome's bedroom as Sango commented "I noticed that Inuyasha is already walking around…."  
  
"I know….his youkai powers kicked in finally." Kagome replied. She walked over to her bed and picked the blankets up to change them. There were blotches of blood all over the fabric. "I still can't believe how much blood he lost…." she threw the blankets on the floor and started to grab the sheets off of her mattress "If it wasn't for his youkai powers….he wouldn't be standing right now."  
  
"Are you alright Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she sat down over on Kagome's study chair.  
  
"Yeah….to tell you the truth I feel relieved." Kagome replied while looking over to Sango. She wanted to change the subject as she asked "Did you sleep well Sango-chan?"  
  
"Yeah…I sure did…." Sango said with a blush. "You won't believe how I slept…."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango confused and asked "What do you mean?"  
  
Sango explained with her hand covering half of her face "I slept on Houshi-sama's lap last night."  
  
Kagome ran up to Sango's face and yelled out "NANI? You what ?"  
  
"Kagome-chan….please." Sango replied trying to quiet Kagome down a bit "I don't want him to hear this."  
  
"Spill it woman!" Kagome said.  
  
Sango smiled and explained "I feel asleep on his lap…I guess it was the whole night."  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango shook her head and answered "Nope…not even one grope."  
  
Kagome placed her hand on her chest and sighed a sigh of relief "He better not….I have to look out for my sister don't I?"   
  
Sango giggled and replied "That's right….just like I watch over you." Sango almost forgot to about Kagome's date as she continued "Oh….Kagome-chan….how was your courtship with Inuyasha?"  
  
A smile covered Kagome's face as she answered "It was fun…..I think he enjoyed too."  
  
"Nani?" Sango felt like she was missing something out of the story "No juicy details?"  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome blurted out "You almost sound like Miroku…..he's always trying to get the details out of me and Inuyasha."  
  
"Come on Kagome-chan….I told you what I did with Houshi-sama! Why can't you tell me what you did with Inuyasha?" Sango said with a pout to her mouth.  
  
"Okay…" A sweat drop fell from Kagome's temple as she muttered something "We went walking the streets of Tokyo so I could show him the tall buildings….."  
  
"I remember doing that with your mother…..gomen…. go on." Sango replied.  
  
"Let's see…." Kagome placed a finger on her check so that she could remember what came next "Oh….we went to go and get something to eat and instead of eating in the restaurant, we sat in a tree."  
  
"How kawaii!" Sango commented.  
  
Kagome giggled "Yeah….it was very kawaii coming from Inuyasha. Anyway….we went to go see a movie called 'The Chronicles of Riddick'….."  
  
"Those movies are great! The one we saw with your brother was really scary…" Sango reminisced. "I think it was called 'The Day after Tomorrow'…."  
  
"Sango-chan….do you want me to finish?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango giggled and answered "Oh, gomen Kagome….please!"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat as she continued "Well, he seemed to love the movie….there was a lot of action in it so it kept his mind occupied for a while…."  
  
"Ya know….those movie theaters are really dark…..did you two do something you weren't suppose to?" Sango asked with a look of interest.  
  
Kagome blushed and answered "There was one thing I did….."  
  
"Oh! Oh…. tell me Kagome-chan!" Sango begged Kagome to tell her.  
  
"I…uh….bit Inuyasha on the neck." Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
"NANI?" Sango's eyes flew open "I can't believe it!"  
  
Kagome covered her face with her hands and replied "I couldn't help myself! He asked me kisu suru him on his neck and …..oh man! He smelled so good that I couldn't control myself and….and….his hair was covering my face….aw geez!"  
  
Sango laughed "Come on Kagome-chan….don't be embarrassed. This is me you're talking to."   
  
Kagome wanted to ask Sango an important question as she slid her hands off of her face "I almost forgot…..Does it mean anything when a hanyou leaves his mark?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome seriously and answered "You need to remember Kagome-chan….that when a hanyou places his mark on you that means you are his mate for life. Why…he didn't mark you did he?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and said "No, I was just wondering why he didn't do the same thing to me."  
  
Sango smiled back and asked "So did you like leaving your mark on Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome giggled and answered "Oh yeah….It was great!"  
  
The two girls laughed uncontrollably as they heard a knock on the door. "Hey you two…what are you girls talking about?"  
  
The girls stopped laughing as they looked over to the bedroom door and witnessed who was asking the question. "Oh….uh Inuyasha…Houshi-sama…" Sango replied with shock in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha walked in the door first as he asked "So what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Girl talk, dog-boy!" Kagome blurted out in the girls defense. She was hoping that the boys didn't listen onto their conversation. It would be just too embarrassing!  
  
"Keh! Whatever you say…" the hanyou replied while crossing his arms. "So shall we go Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha confused and asked "Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" the half youkai explained "You told old Kaede that we would be returning to investigate that nasty fog."  
  
"That's right…"as Kagome remembered "But, are you sure you can go in your condition?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he stated "Keh! It takes a lot more than a puny human to knock me out!" he went over to the side of Kagome's bed and grabbed his sword. He looked back over to Kagome while straightening his stance "Are you ready?"  
  
Sango remembered what Kagome told her a few minutes ago about biting his neck and leaving her mark. There was no way she could resist…she had to take a peek. Sango slowly walked to the side of the hanyou, glaring at him.  
  
Inuyasha felt Sango's stare as he cringed nervously "Um…Sango? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango and whispered in her ear "Sango….did Kagome-sama tell you about that mark on his neck?"  
  
Sango leaned up to the houshi's ear and whispered back "Yeah…I just had to see it for myself…is it true?"  
  
Miroku answered back "Hai….it is…and you know it is kinda funny how Kagome-sama got him before Inuyasha could get her."  
  
Inuyasha stomped the floor with his foot as he yelped out "What the hell are you two talking about?" he walked up to Miroku and Sango with a frustrated look on his face "If you guys have something to say…say it in front of my face!"  
  
Miroku shook his hands in the air as he replied "It wasn't about you buddy…no….no…it was about me and Sango. Yeah that's it!"  
  
"Yeah? What about you and Sango?" the hanyou asked while bringing a fist to Miroku's face.  
  
"Um…" The monk tried to think of something quickly "We are making plans to go and see a movie…..yeah that's it…"  
  
Sango nodded her head in their defense as she replied "Um…yeah! We want to go check out the new movies."  
  
Kagome giggled as she grabbed Inuyasha by his sweatshirt and said "Come on Inuyasha…let's leave the lovebirds alone."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the bedroom together as Miroku and Sango were left alone. "So…" Miroku broke the silence as he reached his hand out to Sango "Do you want to catch a movie?"  
  
Sango blushed as she answered "I would love to Houshi-sama…."   
  
'She actually said that she would?' Miroku thought 'Huh…I guess being a good boy does have its rewards.'   
  
Sango reached out for the houshi's hand as she replied "Let's go down stairs and say goodbye to Kagome-chan and Inuyasha first, I'm already worried about them."  
  
"Of course Sango." Miroku replied back.  
  
The houshi and the taijiya walked down the staircase to meet up with their beloved friends, hoping that their trip will be a safe one. Kagome was still concerned about Inuyasha's injuries. He may be a hanyou with strength and speed but, he also has limits. Lets hope the trip will not last long.  
  
End of Chapter 29. Whew…I am pooped! I am really starting to hate my work schedule! The only happiness I have right now is sharing my story with all of you. Till later this week my friends!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Miko :loosely translated as a priestess but is actually…a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of mikos…'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Houshi: Monk (Miroku)  
  
Taijiya: demon exterminator (Sango)  
  
Yukito: snow bunny  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Kuso/Chikuso: shit, damn or fuck (depends on how you express it)  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Nani: what  
  
Arigato: thank you  
  
Itai :ouch  
  
Kisu: kiss  
  
Kisu suru: to kiss 


	30. An Unexpected Twist

Konnichiwa my fellow otakus! One of our friends in our chibi group (Kagome Higurashi-sama) loved the song I put in the other chapter….'Dearest'. Remember those Inuyasha soundtracks I purchased? Well, there is one in particular called 'Best of Inuyasha' which has the full songs on there…not cut up like you hear in the animated series…the full songs! It contains the opening and closing songs, 3 others that are from the 1st and 2nd movies and Inuyasha's personal background music. All I can say is…. WOW! Ask your parents for it if you can! 

Kenuyasha has received tons of compliments this past week and would love for everyone to come over and party! WOO HOO! (Boogie woogie Baby!)

Sunshine 161820 (Arigato….that I will)

Inuangel82 (No…it is not the same as a machete….In fact it is way different then a machete)

Kitsukurasei (Arigato my friend…)

SSP51201 (Yeah, I know what you mean….Who wouldn't want to snuggle next to a sexy hanyou…hmmm….how about 2 of them?)

Skeezo (I am trying my friend…If I use too much fluff at once then there wouldn't be any for later!)

Little Sorceress (Hey now…that's an idea! Mistletoe…oh yeah!)

Inulover15 (Fluff is always yummy! Please don't cry….you'll make me cry….SNIFF!)

Inuchick 06 (Konnichiwa! Happy B-Day my friend!)

KonekoMiyabi (Oh…group hugs!)

Shadow chicks (Domo arigato for the info! I found out the name of the pants for the male kimono…it is called 'hakama'. How would you say grandma and grandpa in Jap?)

American Goddess59 (Twist coming up!)

Kagome ( Oh stop, you are making me blush!)

Consumed Rachel (Arigato for your support…pocky?)

Inu Girl4 (Gomen about cliffys….I am making the chapters longer…am I not?)

Chrisy12 (Kenuyasha bows with much respect…)

AniMeGurl (You did…I was saving it for later…)

Devilman666 (Arigato my friend, no… even though Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga can cut thru any barrier…this fog he can not…)

Littleolme (Nice to see you again my friend)

Sesshomaru Fan (Oh…sexy Sessy in chains…what an evil, yummy thought!)

Snoochie (I try my best…big smiles!)

Whitetiger-Isabella (I don't mind the flames…but there is an extent to them…)

And My Way (I am so happy that this is your fav Inuyasha story…Sniff…I love you too!)

Here we go…Inuyasha is not mine. He is the property of Takahashi-sama….but this story is mine!

Chapter 30: An Unexpected Twist

The hanyou and reincarnated miko arrived back to the Sengoku Jidai Era. Inuyasha squatted down so that Kagome may climb on his back and continue their journey up on solid ground. The trip thru the Bone Eaters Well was a success, as Inuyasha clasped his strong hands around Kagome's legs so she could withstand the intensity of the jump. Before he bent his knees, Kagome chanted a spell and placed her barrier to protect the both of them. "Are you ready, Kagome?" the hanyou asked.

"Yep, all set." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha bent his knees and replied "Okay, hold on!"

Kagome clenched her hands on the back of his jacket and bit her lip, anticipating his jump. Inuyasha leaped with great speed to reach the canopy of the forest and rested his feet on top of the nearest tree. The couple looked around and witnessed that the mysterious fog has not yet dissipated one bit……it seemed to have gotten worse.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha remarked "This is crazy!" he covered his sensitive nose with his arm as he continued "Is this stuff ever gonna go away?"

Kagome sighed and said "I don't know….I really don't know where to start looking for the source of the problem…"

"Maybe if you concentrate hard enough, you could sense the jewel…I bet if you find the jewel, we'll find the source of this mess." Inuyasha suggested.

"Good idea Inuyasha." Kagome replied back. She closed her eyes and set her mind to seek out the Sacred Jewel. 'Nani' she thought to herself 'Is that what I think it is?'

Kagome opened her eyes and replied "Inuyasha, it seems very faint, but I can sense a shard in the opposite direction of the village….no wait….there are two shards."

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly to look up at Kagome and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…." Kagome responded as she pointed over to the direction "It it coming directly from over there."

Inuyasha nodded his head and jumped to reach the trees across from him as he thought 'I only know of one person who has two jewel shards…' he continued his thoughts as he growled under his breath '…and I am not in the mood to play with him right now!' The hanyou bounded from tree top to tree top, running in the direction Kagome told him to follow. The couple passed by a flock of birds as he pounced with tremendous speed, Inuyasha was worried about Kagome using her powers for too long. He didn't want another repeat incident where she was bedridden for days on end. 'I need to make this quick….for Kagome's sake.' Inuyasha thought as he leaped onto a nearby cliff to get a grasp on what direction he was heading.

"Wait Inuyasha…." Kagome stopped him from taking his next leap "…those shards are coming this way…..and fast!"

The only thing that came out of Inuyasha's mouth was "Huh?" while a gust of wind knocked him on the ground. "What the hell….." as he looked around. Something was missing. Something that was clutching on his back. The barrier that was surrounding him was gone and so was Kagome. His eyes shot out as he searched the area frantically "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha looked over to the side and glanced at two scrawny legs standing next to his face.

"Well, hey there dog-turd!" a voice called out sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked up from where he was sitting and observed the familiar figure holding his Kagome bridal style with a smile on his face. "Grrrr…..mangy wolf! Let go of Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Kouga and blinked confused "K…Kouga-kun? Oh Kami, thank goodness!" She wrapped her arms around the wolf youkais neck, relieved to see that he was still alive. "How did you survive?"

Inuyasha used his arms to pick himself off the ground and looked over at Kagome confused "Why is she hugging him and……did she just call him Kouga-kun?" he muttered under his breath. "Hey wolf! What did I just tell you!" he yelled out to Kouga.

"Inuyasha please calm down….." Kagome replied to the pissed off hanyou "I was just worried about Kouga-kun."

"Keh!" Inuyasha remarked. He turned around crossing his arms, pretending that he didn't care. "Like I would care what you do anyway…." his ears drooped to the side while a frown overcame his face.

"Looks like some things never change." Kouga remarked "So what happened to you guys…I thought you two disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

Kagome explained "We had to go back to my time….." Kouga placed her down with her feet touching the ground as she continued "Me, Inuyasha and all our friends."

"Oh…no wonder I couldn't find your scent." Kouga said while scratching his cheek "Where are your friends now?"

"They are still back in my time…..I don't want them coming back until we find out what is going on back here." Kagome replied.

"So…." Inuyasha started to say while a ear twitched to the side "You don't know what is going on around here do you?"

Kouga smirked "Well, the koinu can speak after all…."

Inuyasha turned around and raised his hand in the air "Shut up you bastard!" he popped his knuckles in defiance "Don't call me koinu!"

Kagome sighed as she slowly walked up to Inuyasha and said softly "Inuyasha please calm down….." She lifted her hand to meet his face and finished "We don't have time for this."

Kagome remembered the words that Sango replied to her yesterday about youkai and hanyous.

…..Sango explained "Youkai and hanyous can sense your change of mood. If you are calm, he will feel the same, even the tone of your voice will calm the youkai inside….."

Inuyasha's eyes softened to Kagome's words as he gazed at her, feeling the warmth of her hand as he replied "Gomen Kagome….."

Kouga was dumbfounded. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself 'I don't get it…first he wanted to pick a fight with me and now he's all…..' Kouga smiled as he said sarcastically "Well now, don't tell me it takes a woman's touch to subdue the all powerful….."

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome interrupted "We have been through a lot this past week…." She turned around to meet Kouga in the eyes "We need your help to find out what is going on so that we can go back to my time…our friends are waiting. So please…"

Kouga sighed as he shook his head "Okay…you win Kagome." The wolf youkai said "We can't talk here, it is too dangerous…."

Inuyasha looked back at the wolf and asked "What do you mean it's too dangerous?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over in the opposite direction of the cliff "What the hell is that?" he blurted out loud.

Up in the sky, a cloud of pure black was coming over to where the three stood. It seemed to enlarge itself as it came closer. Inuyasha's keen senses overheard the clouds entrance as he cringed, he was hearing screams from the apparition….as if it was suffering.

Kouga yelled out as he pointed to the weird spectacle "That is why we can't stay here! This thing consumes every living creature in its path!"

The hanyou gritted his teeth while he grabbed his Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. He transformed the blade into its rightful state as he replied "Take Kagome and get out of here!"

Kouga stated "What are you doing, mutt-face? There is no way you can defeat that thing!"

Inuyasha growled back at the wolf "I will hold it off while you get Kagome out of here…I am entrusting you with her life…..do it now Kouga!"

Kouga nodded at the hanyous request as he picked up the miko "Okay, meet us farther south from where my den used to be…."

"Inuyasha…no…I will not leave you!" Kagome squirmed in the wolf youkais arms "Kouga-kun please! I must stay here, put me down!"

"Kagome….please. Go with Kouga….Your safety is the most important thing at this moment…" Inuyasha calmly said as he gripped the handle on his sword. The cloud was now overhead of the group as Inuyasha screamed out "Kouga now!"

Not another word was said as Kouga sped out off the cliff and into some nearby trees. He ran with tremendous speed as Kagome cried in his arms, all she could think about was Inuyasha and how his wounds have not fully healed yet. Kouga could sense her pain as he commented "Kagome…..don't worry about mutt-face. I know he can take care of himself."

"You don't understand Kouga-kun…his wounds have not healed from his fight from yesterday." Kagome replied with tears streaming down her eyes.

Kouga jumped to another tree as he commented "Well, whenever Inuyasha is injured he always seems to win his battles. Heh, especially with that fang of his….I remember when he pulled that thing on me the first time we met." he laughed while he reminisced "I hightailed it out of there! There was no way I wanted to get wasted by that sword….I rather fight my battles with dog-turd one-on-one."

Back over to the cliff, Inuyasha was already engaged in battle with the all consuming black cloud. "KAZE NO KISU!" was the last attack he inflicted on the menace. "Keh, how do you like that?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

A small gap was inflicted on the cloud as youkai came pouring out of the recent attack.

"What the hell…." Inuyasha commented as he witnessed the youkai creeping around the cloud. "I thought they were eaten, but instead they are being contained inside of that weird thing."

The apparition started to heal itself back up as the youkai surrounding the gap were now reentering inside of the cloud.

"There is no way I can defeat this thing by myself. At least I have a rough idea on what is going on…..I will do one more attack and meet up with Kouga." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Okay you pile of crap! Eat my Kaze no Kisu!" the hanyou yelled out as he lifted the sword over his head and swung with all his might.

While the last attack was heading toward the cloud, Inuyasha placed the Tetsusaiga back into its scabbard and jumped out of the way. He distracted the apparition long enough so that he could make his escape. Inuyasha landed his feet on some nearby trees so that he could catch up with Kouga and Kagome. "That wolf had better take care of Kagome." The hanyou muttered under his breath "Otherwise I will never forgive him….or myself…."

It took about a good hour until Inuyasha reached the hiding place of the wolf pack. He kept his nose to the ground, over the cliffs and in the air to find Kouga's and Kagome's scents. He hated the thought of Kouga's smell would be all over Kagome, but in this case, he would make an exception. The fog that was surrounding the floor of the forest didn't seem to cover this side of territory Kouga had claimed, in fact there was something different about it. The hanyou walked the rest of the way down the trail, keeping his nose in check of the location of where his future mate would be.

Farther down the path, trees covered the rest of the way to the wolf youkais den. No wonder the cloud never came around this area, it was too well hidden. "Huh…" Inuyasha replied to himself "I have to hand it to that bastard….he found a good hiding place." The hanyou observed his surroundings while separate groups of wolves stared in his general direction. Some growled, some knew who he was, and some just didn't care. Inuyasha also noticed other types of youkai hanging about the area, it was very unusual. Wolf youkai never let any other forms of youkai hang around their territory, but these forms of youkai seemed very strong, maybe that's why they hung around the wolf tribe. They needed each others protection from the dangers hanging around out of the wooded area.

Inuyasha reached the end of the path and saw the entrance way to the wolfs den. Two of Kouga's faithful pack members was guarding the entrance of the den as one of them spoke out.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Is that you?" Wolf-man patch asked with relief in his eyes. "I'm so glad that you made it back in one piece."

"Oi….it's me Patch." Inuyasha answered "Is Kagome inside?"

"Hai…." Wolf man spike said walking up to the hanyou "nee-san is inside….but…"

Inuyasha tilted his head confused and asked "But, what Spike?"

"There was some problems along the way when Kouga was bringing her back…" Wolf-man spike answered back with concern.

"No….out of the way guys!" Inuyasha yelped out while running inside the entrance of the cave. The two wolves fell backwards at the hanyou's actions, cringing in pain.

Wolf-man spike replied while trying to pick himself up "Oh geez….nice to see you too Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha rushed inside of the wolf tribes den, picking up on Kagome's scent. It seemed that Kouga's scent was nowhere to be found. Well, Kouga's smell did linger inside the cave but the fact remained that he was not there at the moment, so…..who's the other person that he smelled?

The hanyou stopped at the end of the cave and looked down at the resting place for the leaders bedding. Kagome was lying down on the well placed straw and the one person he smelled was none other than Ayame herself. Kagome's head was sleeping peacefully on Ayame's lap.

Ayame looked up at Inuyasha with a smile to her face and said "It is nice to see you Inuyasha…..did you make it here okay?"

Inuyasha looked over to Ayame and answered "Uh….yeah. H…How is Kagome?"

Ayame stroked Kagome's hair and replied "She is alright…..but as you can see she got tangled up in a mess before she arrived here."

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's face and witnessed some scratches to her cheeks. The clothes she was wearing had some tares, while the skin that was showing from under her clothes had some bruises.

"What happened Ayame? Why is she all cut up?" Inuyasha asked while he bent down to get a better look at Kagome's injuries.

Ayame glanced over to Inuyasha and answered "I will let Kouga explain it to you….he is after all the leader of the tribe." Ayame looked harder at Inuyasha's expression. In her opinion, Inuyasha seemed to have a gentleness in himself that she has never seen before. 'He has changed…' she thought to herself 'Has this human girl finally reached his heart?' Ayame smiled once more and asked "Inuyasha…do you want to take care of Kagome while I go and summon Kouga for you?"

Inuyasha replied still looking over Kagome's injuries "Sure…I can take it from here."

Ayame gently put her hand underneath Kagome's head and brought it down on the straw bedding. She picked herself off of the bedding as she calmly replied "I will be right back Inuyasha….make yourself comfortable."

The female wolf youkai walked out of the den as Inuyasha was left alone to tend to Kagome. Inuyasha sat down on the straw bedding. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped around Kagome's body. While picking up her sleeping body, Inuyasha leaned his back against the stone wall as he brought Kagome's back against his chest, she felt slightly cold to the touch. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he thought of the only thing he could do for her. He remembered the songs that she played on her CD….. the first day that they shared their true first kiss.

Okay folks….here is another great song from the 'Cowboy Bebob' soundtrack called 'Blue'. It is from the last episode of the anime series 'The real Folk Blues Part 2'. Written by Tim Jenson. Enjoy!…. I really don't know if Inuyasha-kun can actually sing anything, but I imagine he could with his American voice ….Mr. Richard Cox (of course there will be little scenes added so don't get too confused…..)

(yes, this song was taken off, as well..there are added scenes to this song, go to my bio to find the link...sorry for the inconveince)

"Inuyasha-kun?" Kagome whispered under her breath as she blinked her eyes "Was that you?" Kagome sounded weak while she spoke to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha attempted to calm her "Shhh…..It's okay Kagome…." he hugged her a little tighter "Go back to sleep…I just wanted to let you know that I am here with you."

Kagome snuggled her face next to Inuyasha's heart and replied weakly "Okay Inuyasha-kun….I do feel a little tired."

The miko passed out from the wounds inflicted on her body while the hanyou held her sleeping body. Inuyasha lovingly kissed Kagome's forehead, relieved that she responded to his voice.

Inuyasha could hear footprints coming closer. His ears twitched, listening to the upcoming presence of two….no three youkai approaching his way. Kouga was the first one to show up.

"Hey dog-turd! Nice to see that you made it over here…." Kouga said smugly while waving at the hanyou.

Ayame was the second to show up. She smiled at Inuyasha, the way he was holding Kagome made her notions correct. 'I guess I was right about Inuyasha….Kagome has tamed his heart…' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I made it back in one piece…." Inuyasha commented "So what happened to Kagome on the way here? Why is she all cut up?"

"In due time mutt-face….." Kouga answered back "There is someone you have to meet first before I can tell you what I know."

"There is nothing more important right now that Kagome's….." Inuyasha started to blurt out.

A voice from behind Kouga spoke out "Silence! Know your rightful place!"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha yelled out to the demanding voice "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

The figure walked out from the shadows of the wolf den, revealing his true self "Konnichiwa…little brother…"

"Ses….SESSHOMARU?"…………

End of Chapter 30! Uh…..was that unexpected? It was when I wrote it a while ago. Hope you enjoyed. More to come this week….later my friends! (Just a note to you all I don't remember the names of Kouga's 2 right hand wolves but that is how they were described in the mangas…if anyone can remember their names in the anime…let me know.)

Our chibi glossary:

Chibi: small

Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon

Youkai: Demon

Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is called- a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live)

Yukito: snow bunny

Hakama : Pants of the male kimono

Kuso/chikuso: shit, damn or fuck (depends on how you express it)

Hai: yes

Kaze no Kizu : The wind scar, or wind wound also translated as the cutting wind

Konnichiwa: hello

Otaku : Formally known as 'your honored house' but in these days it is referred to as someone who is obsessed with anime or manga

Gomen : sorry

Koinu: puppy

Tetsusaiga : Inuyasha's fabled sword, made by the fang of his father

Nani: what

Sengoku Jidai Era :Warren states Era or Feudal Japan (approximately 1467-1568 A.D.)

Scabbard : sheave for the Tetsusaiga

Nee-san : Means older sister but in this case the 2 wolves are referring to Kagome as 'little missy'. That is also described in the mangas


	31. A Time to Plan

Welcome back my faithful friends! I have recently updated chapters 5-7. Let me know if they are any better….just corrections in the content and translations. I have a quiz for you all…..There have been talks for years about a certain anime becoming a live action movie and I want you guys to guess what it is. This certain anime has been around ever since 1985 and has Bill Goldberg (from WWE wrestling) going to Australia to be in the film. Give me a holler and guess.  
  
Well now. Kenuyasha has received tons of fan letters and would like to bow down with much gratitude!  
  
Shadowchicks (That's okay…I had too much sugar! Kenuyasha bounces around apartment….AAAAHHHHH!!!!)  
  
Trickster Priest (You got the plot first my friend!)  
  
Candace (Arigato….)  
  
Lava dude (I appreciate it my new friend…)  
  
Kagome Higurashi (HA! HA! Loved the script!….uh….what's a soda again?)  
  
Inuyasha1990 (You love my story? YAY!)  
  
Darkangel fan 452494 (I'm happy that I made you happy…Big smiles!)  
  
DragonMan 180 (All in due time my friend…)  
  
Tobuway (Are you from Wolf's Rain?….Kiba is hot in that anime!)  
  
Saggitaris's Finest (BRAVO! Now how did that go again….Kimido Kamesha Kawanna the 3rd? I don't think you are a retard….I think you are hyped up on sugar…like me!)  
  
Jorden S. (Keep writing…that I will…)  
  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn (Kenuyasha bows for the applause)  
  
Putz-6 (Arigato…pocky?)  
  
Kane-sakura (I do have to keep some of my secrets….but I can help you with some translations)  
  
Chrisy 12(Let me know when you update!)  
  
Inuchick 06 (Domo Arigato!)  
  
Inugirl 4 (I appreciate your support!)  
  
Miss Queen of the World (Nice to see you again my friend…)  
  
AniMeGurl (yeah…my job sucks the big one!)  
  
Sunshine 161820 (Okay….that I will…)  
  
Sesshomarufan 17 (Oh how Kawaii! Sessy handed Rin some flowers!)  
  
KonekoMiyabi (Yeah…..wait till you see what happens…)  
  
Alicia (Thanks for the suggestions….I am seriously considering putting that in the story anyway. Kikyo in a garbage dump, huh?)  
  
Jaden Blythe (mmmm….choc covered peanuts with cherry scented fluff….mmmm)  
  
Inuangel82( Who cares what other people think…right….giggle!)  
  
Spyrofate (Why don't I have my own anime? Probably because I buy a lot of it and it doesn't leave me enough money to make my own….by the way….can I have my cookies? YUMMY!)  
  
My Way (Nope, not yet…..)  
  
And SSP51201 (Yeah Inuyasha-kun will always be rough around the edges…around Kagome? I don't know……)  
  
Whew! Now for our clauses….Inuyasha-sama is not mine. He is the property of Takahashi-sama. But this story is the property of Kenuyasha-sama! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 31: A Time to Plan  
  
We are returning to the present time…..where we are meeting up with our houshi and taijiya, who by chance, are walking the same sidewalks that Inuyasha and Kagome had recently walked on. The streets were bustling with crowds of people that day. The holiday season was close at hand as people were shopping for their loved ones. The couple had tried to catch a movie that afternoon, but to their dismay, they couldn't even get to the movie theater.   
  
Instead they decided to walk the streets, taking in more of the sites that this new world had to offer. There were twinkling lights scattered across all the shopping centers they passed by, the smells were even tantalizing. Sango had her arm wrapped underneath Miroku's as they witnessed people running in and out of department stores. Their hands were clinging onto shopping bags full of presents. Miroku and Sango were freaked out at the spectacle, they just wanted to go back home and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Sango spoke out first as they walked down the sidewalk "And I thought youkai were bad….this 'Christmas' thing that everyone celebrates seems to be pretty scary…."  
  
Miroku nodded as he replied "Well, from what Kagome-sama explained to us…..this Christmas thing is suppose to bring people closer together."  
  
Sango was confused while she asked the houshi "How is it suppose to bring people closer together when it is scaring us…"  
  
"People have lost their ways…they have seemed to forget what the holiday season is meant for." Miroku explained while he smiled "At least you can say that we will be celebrating Christmas the right way…." he continued as he tightened his grip on Sango's arm "We will be celebrating Christmas the old fashioned way…spending time with our family and friends."  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku with a slight blush "Houshi-sama…..you took the words right out of my mouth." she looked down at the concrete while thoughts of Kagome and Inuyasha flocked inside of her mind "Speaking of our friends….I'm worried about Inuyasha and Kagome-chan…."  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head Sango…I'm sure their fine." Miroku stopped walking as Sango looked at him confused.  
  
"Why are you stopping Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. "We are almost back to the house."  
  
Miroku turned around and grabbed Sango's hand "Sango my sweet, don't worry….."  
  
"Eh?…." Sango looked at the houshi confused.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango and hugged her replying "I'm sure they will be fine…you may cry on my shoulder if you would like."  
  
A sweat drop formed on Sango's head as her temper flared up "Um…Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku stroked Sango's silky, black hair replying softly "I will comfort you in this time of need…."  
  
The taijiya sighed as she thought 'Oh brother….I know what is coming next…' Sango waited patiently for the one thing he would always do. She raised a hand to slap the houshi when the time came…..she waited, and waited….but nothing. 'Is he actually holding back?' she continued her thoughts 'I was expecting his hands to lower…but….'Sango softened to Miroku's sweet intentions as her arms wrapped around his waist. 'I can't believe he is acting so….romantic.' she finished her thoughts as the houshi tightened the grip of his hug.  
  
"Sango….." the houshi sweetly said.  
  
"Uh….hai….Houshi-sama?" Sango replied trembling in Miroku's arms.  
  
Miroku loosened his embrace while he looked Sango in the eyes "Let's go home and watch some movies….does that sound okay?"  
  
Sango blushed at Miroku and answered "That sounds like a good idea Houshi-sama…."  
  
Miroku blushed back as he grabbed Sango's arm, leading them back to the Higurashi residence. They kept silent the rest of the way home as their thoughts lingered on. Even though Miroku and Sango's date was a total flop, they seemed to become closer and come to a better understanding of each other. The question is, will they be able to handle the new found closeness or will Miroku go back to his lecherous ways?  
  
Back in the Sengoku Jidai Era, a hanyou , two wolf youkai and a inuyoukai were in the wolf den tribe cave, about to discuss nazi nani they were gathered neatly in one place. Inuyasha surrounded his body around the sleeping miko. Kagome's head was lying comfortably next to his heart, the steady rhythm of Inuyasha's heartbeat kept her calm in the midst of her slumber. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was boldly telling off his little brother.  
  
"SESS….SESSHOMARU?" the hanyou's eyes popped out of his head.  
  
"Surprised to see me, little brother?" Sesshomaru replied with no expression on his face.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he asked "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"First, get rid of your wench, then we can discuss what is going on…" Sesshomaru answered back.  
  
"Kagome has every right to be here…" Inuyasha stated "Don't be telling me what to do…"  
  
Ayame walked up to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha….why don't you let me take care of her? I know you want to protect her, but you need to discuss important matters with Sesshomaru-sama and Koga."  
  
Inuyasha pondered for a moment on what Ayame suggested and said "Alright Ayame…but only if you watch over her."  
  
Ayame smiled as she reassured him "Of course….and as added protection, I will have Ginta and Hikaku accompany me. They think of her as one of their own…." She bent down to grab Kagome while Inuyasha boosted her body up to meet Ayame's small but strong hands.   
  
Before Ayame could get a grip on Kagome's sleeping body, the miko wrapped her fingers around Inuyasha's magatama beads. She refused to leave Inuyasha's side, even in her sleep. Kagome muttered weakly "Inuyasha-kun…."  
  
"It's okay Kagome…." he softly spoke to her "You will be safe with Ayame…" he placed his hands on the miko's and gently slipped her hands off of his necklace. 'I don't want you to leave either…' the hanyou went to his thoughts as he watched Ayame walk away with his Kagome 'But….it is important that I talk to these morons…'  
  
"Ah….isn't that sweet…Inuyasha-kun." Koga replied sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up wolf!" the hanyou barked back "Now what happened to Kagome? Why is she all cut up from head to toe?"  
  
Koga sat himself down next to Inuyasha as he answered "We were attacked on the way here…. But to tell you the truth, I don't think they were trying to attack me?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked back "What do you mean YOU were not attacked?"  
  
Koga looked at Inuyasha and replied "They were after Kagome, not me…"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked surprised "So…who attacked Kagome?"  
  
Sesshomaru was next to say something as he sat across his little brother "The Saimyoushu was what attacked your wench……"  
  
"Shut up! I didn't ask you!" Inuyasha yelled out as he crossed his arms "Kagome is not my wench….thank you very much!"  
  
"Oh….my apologies." Sesshomaru replied with a twitch to his eyebrow "So….what is she then?  
  
"I will have you know that she is my koi…." Inuyasha stated proudly.  
  
Koga squinted his eyes as he asked "Nani? She is not your mate yet?" he continued as he chuckled "Come on dog-turd, I thought you would place the moves on her by now and claim her!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked over to Koga as he smirked "Dog-turd? Hey…that is actually pretty funny…."  
  
Koga leaned over to Inuyasha and looked closely to his neck while he sniffed "What is this mutt-face? Don't tell me that Kagome actually marked you before you could mark her?"  
  
Sesshomaru leaned his head down to hide his facial expression as he muttered "Mutt-face….."  
  
"Not to mention the attire you are wearing….." Koga stated out while he harassed the hanyou "Don't tell me you can't dress yourself anymore…."  
  
"Would you two shut up already!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet pissed off "I thought we had important things to discuss here. Not my love life or what I am wearing!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga stopped picking on the hanyou as they both cleared their throats at the same time. Koga was the first to speak "Anyway…the Saimyoushu attacked Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha plopped back down to the ground, crossing his legs together as he asked "The Saimyoushu? So my notions were correct…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked with another twitch to his eyebrow.  
  
"Well…before I went back to Kagome's time, we were hit by the disgusting fog that is lingering out of this domain…" Inuyasha explained "..And when I was to meet Koga here, we were attacked by that black cloud…"  
  
Koga asked "Nani? Does that black cloud have anything to do with the fog outside?"  
  
Sesshomaru replied looking over to Koga "The youkai I have dispatched earlier have reported back to me. They found out that Naraku does have connections with the fog."  
  
Koga looked up at Sesshomaru and asked "Then, what about the black cloud?"  
  
Inuyasha looked to the both of the youkai and said "Naraku is controlling that too…."  
  
"Nani?" Koga looked over to Inuyasha surprised "How do you know so much?"  
  
"Don't be a baka!" Inuyasha yelled out to Koga "I tried to fight that cloud remember?" the hanyou finished speaking "Do you remember telling me that the black cloud consumes everything in its path?"  
  
Koga nodded "Yeah…"  
  
"Well, it doesn't…" Inuyasha continued pointing a finger to Koga "That big pile of crap actually contains the youkai…it does not eat them."  
  
"So…what does that mean?" Koga looked at Inuyasha confused.  
  
Inuyasha sighed with frustration as he looked at the wolf youkai "It means that Naraku is capturing youkai in order to make himself stronger."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother and asked "Naraku is collecting youkai to make himself stronger? How did you gather this information Inuyasha?"  
  
"My friends and I found this out a while ago when we were fighting Naraku…." Inuyasha looked over to his older brother "Just like me….Naraku transforms into a human one night a month. During this one night, Naraku will sort out the useless youkai inside of his body and gather stronger youkai in the process."  
  
Koga had a disgusted look on his face as he asked "Uh…what does he do with the youkai that he separates with?"  
  
"I imagine he leaves them to die….." Inuyasha remarked back  
  
"My…isn't that pleasant?" Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Say…by the way…." Inuyasha crossed his arms looking at the two youkai next to him "Why are the two of you together anyway?"  
  
Sesshomaru answered "We have teamed up our forces to gather information…."  
  
"And?…." Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru to continue.  
  
"And we were pushed into a corner….we had nowhere else to run." The inuyoukai explained as he looked to the ground.  
  
"I see….so you had no choice but to help each other." Inuyasha commented "And here I thought you two were becoming best friends."  
  
"I….Sesshomaru become friends with a lower class youkai?" The regal youkai spat out in distaste. "I do not have any frien…."  
  
Sesshomaru's conversation was interrupted by someone calling out his name. "Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru's body stiffened up at the voice calling out his name but did not show any expression on his face. "Hai, in here….."  
  
Inuyasha and Koga watched as a little human girl skipped happily inside the back of the wolf cave. She was holding flowers as she called out "Sesshomaru-sama? I have been looking all over for you!" the girl replied with a smile to her face.  
  
"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.  
  
Rin reached up to the regal youkai and said "I brought a present for you…." She nudged a flower in Sesshomaru's hair and said "I hope you like it."  
  
Koga and Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru while blinking their eyes, they were trying not to say a word on how ridiculous he looked receiving flowers from a little girl. Their faces turned red as the girl placed more flowers in his long white hair. "Rin….go outside and play with the children. I have important matters to discuss."  
  
Rin nodded as she answered "Okay Sesshomaru-sama….don't take to long. You promised to take me for a walk later on remember?" Rin turned to the wolf youkai and the hanyou as she bowed to show her respect "It was nice seeing you again Inuyasha-sama….and arigato Koga-sama for letting us stay here."  
  
Koga smiled to the little girl and said "Oh, no problem…" his face turned bright red as he continued "Any time…"  
  
Inuyasha replied back to the girl "Oh…it was nice seeing you too, Rin…." he smiled trying to hold his composer.  
  
Rin turned around and skipped back out to the entrance of the den as Koga and Inuyasha stared at in Sesshomaru's direction. When she finally reached the entrance, the hanyou and wolf youkai fell down to the ground laughing, they could not contain their laughter any longer. Inuyasha held on to his sides while rolling around on the ground "Oh….Oh kuso! It hurts!" tears were streaming down his face as he blurted out "Sesshomaru is so kawaii with his flowers!"  
  
Koga was on his back, kicking his legs up in the air as he commented "I….the great Sesshomaru-sama…does not have any friends!" the wolf cackled while he pounded his fists to the ground.  
  
A sweat drop fell from the regal youkai's temple as he cleared his throat "Do you two mind?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled back on his behind while he said "Oh, not at all big brother….." The hanyou picked himself off the ground and walked up to Sesshomaru "Here let me fix those flowers for you…." Inuyasha reached over to pluck a flower out of Sesshmaru's white hair when he slapped Inuyasha's hand back.  
  
"Don't touch the flowers…." the inuyoukai pronounced.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back a little surprised as he replied "Sure Sesshomaru…whatever you say." Inuyasha's laughter went down to a giggle as he sat back down over by Koga, who by chance was still cackling at Sesshomaru's embarrassment.  
  
Koga smelled someone else approaching as he stopped his laughter "Hang on guys….something's wrong." Koga picked himself up as he ran toward the approaching figure.  
  
Koga met the person half way as Inuyasha's ears perked up "That's Kagome's scent…" The hanyou jumped back on his feet as he ran over to the Koga's direction, stopping as fast as he started.   
  
Koga looked at Ayame holding Kagome's shivering body as he asked "Ayame…what's wrong?"  
  
Ayame said with a worried expression on her face "Kagome will not stop calling out Inuyasha's name….she insists on being with him."  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, her eyes were still closed shut as her body trembled. Small droplets of tears were coming down one side of her face. 'Why is she trembling?' the hanyou thought to himself 'I know she isn't freezing…."  
  
"Inuyasha-kun…" Kagome replied in her sleep.  
  
"See what I mean? I don't know what is wrong with her…." Ayame tried to explain as she held on to Kagome's body.  
  
Inuyasha contemplated for a second and spoke out "Here Ayame….let me hold her for a minute. I want to check something….."  
  
The female wolf nodded her head in agreement as Inuyasha took Kagome's body away from Ayame's grip. Inuyasha held her up bridal style, gently placing her sleeping face next to his heart. Her body started to stop shaking as she nudged her face closer to Inuyasha's chest. Kagome sighed a small sigh of relief, as if the world was taken off her shoulders, Kagome found the one place she wanted to be…..safe in Inuyasha's arms as his steady heartbeat kept her at peace.  
  
A single tear fell from Ayame's eye as she replied "How sweet….." she lifted her hand to wipe the tear away "All she wanted was to hear your heartbeat Inuyasha…."  
  
A small smile covered the hanyou's face as he wiped the miko's tears with his clawed fingers. He concentrated his attention to Kagome's expressions while Koga looked over speechless. 'I hate to admit it but….' Koga went to his thoughts as he crossed his arms 'I am pretty impressed on how mutt-face has changed…..It's funny how a human woman can tame a hanyou's heart strings….'  
  
"Are we finished here?" A voice called out as he walked out of the shadows of the wolves den.  
  
Koga replied back to the figure "Hai…we are done with our meeting for the day."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head over to Sesshomaru, while the inuyoukai replied "I really don't see how you two can occupy yourselves with this worthless human emotion called…. love….."  
  
"Are you kidding, Sesshomaru?" Koga leaned over to Ayame as he placed his arm around her neck "That emotion is not just for humans….it is in all creatures…..even you."  
  
Sesshomaru cringed at the word as he replied in distaste "I don't think so…." The regal youkai started to walk out of the entrance of the den as Inuyasha stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Don't be a hypocrite, brother….." the hanyou replied calmly "How would you feel if Rin was taken away from you? What would you do then?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother, giving him the coldest stare that anyone or anything has ever witnessed. "Whomever would do that…would have to perish by my hands…" The inuyoukai turned around and proceeded to the direction, of the path, out of the domain of the wolves as he continued "I will return in a few days, make sure your pack continues their rounds to gather more information……" Rin ran over to Sesshomaru as she followed him faithfully.   
  
"Whoa…" Koga replied while holding Ayame closer to him "That guy gives me the willies…."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he kept his strong grip on Kagome's body "He can do that…" The hanyou sighed as he looked down to the mikos beautiful face "But I believe that there is hope for him yet…."  
  
"So….will you be staying here till Kagome wakes up?" Koga asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be best…." Inuyasha looked up to Koga "Do you mind if we go back into your den and rest awhile?"  
  
"Sure mutt-face…..all I ask is that you take care of Kagome." Koga replied with a smile to his face "The pack treats her like she is their own…so don't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Whatever…baka…" Inuyasha smiled back at the wolf youkai. The hanyou walked to the back of the den as Koga and Ayame watched diligently.  
  
Ayame leaned closer to Koga as she whispered in his ear "Does Inuyasha really think there is hope for his brother?"  
  
"Hey why not…?" Koga answered back as he leaned to Ayame's cheek and kissed her gently "If Kagome can tame Inuyasha's heart, think of what that little girl can do to the great Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Your right…" Ayame agreed as she grabbed Koga by his wrist "There was hope for you as well…."  
  
Koga cackled "Oh really…..and what do you mean by that, my little vixen?"  
  
"Lets go find a quiet spot and I will show you…." Ayame suggested seductively.  
  
"You got it baby!" Koga replied back as he lifted his mate in his arms and dashed out of the area.  
  
End of Chapter 31.…I have to say that this chappy was pretty fun to type out. Oh and to Sesshomarufan 17.…that scene with Rin and Sesshomaru with her flowers was originally in my story. I thought you might get a kick out of Sessy and Koga picking on Inuyasha.  
  
Until next week my friends….by the way my work schedule for next week does suck the big one. I will update like I always do but, it won't be until later in the week…..do you guys still love me?  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is called-a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine…there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Houshi: monk (Miroku)  
  
Taijiya: demon exterminator (Sango)  
  
Kuso/chikuso: Damn, shit or fuck….depends on how you express it  
  
Inuyoukai: dog demon  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Nani: what  
  
Saimyoushu: Naraku's poisonous insects   
  
Koi: sweetheart or lover but is also called girlfriend (What Inuyasha refers Kagome as)  
  
Magatama: Inuyasha's subduing beaded necklace  
  
Sengoku Jidai Era: The Feudal Era or the Warren States Era (approximately 1467-1568)  
  
Nazi nani: how and why  
  
Arigato :Thank you  
  
Domo arigato: thank you very much  
  
Baka :idiot  
  
Kawaii: cute 


	32. A Date in a Cave

Well konnichiwa everyone....I need to know something. How much do you guys love me? I have some VERY good news. I have been doin' some diggin' and guess what? AHHHH! I can't hold it any longer! The 3rd Inuyasha movie is scheduled to come out on DVD in Japan on August 27th! They are selling it for about 6,300 Yen ($57.00). Which means we will probably be seeing it in the states very soon! Whew….I feel better now…...  
  
Kenuyasha bows to everyone that has reviewed and will give everyone more great news on my next chapter!  
  
American Goddess59 (Arigato my friend…..cookie?)  
  
Darkangelfan 452494 (Kenuyasha bows at you comment…...)  
  
Spike of Doom (Yo Spike-o! I hope I answered your questions)  
  
Inuangel82 (fluff is coming up…..)  
  
Inuyashadragonballs (Keh! I love the Dragon ball series too, but come on….don't get upset with me about it! Be nice!)  
  
DragonMan 180 (I hope I cleared some stuff up for ya)  
  
Candace (Arigato…..strawberry flavored soda?)  
  
Inuchick 06 (you are welcome…..gomen about cliffy)  
  
Gigi-chan (I see that popcorn…..GRRgimmie some! MUNCH!)  
  
Inulover 15 (I know….isn't that CD great? I have the lyrics in Jap and English if you would like them.)  
  
Poptart-kitty73 (I'm glad you enjoy my sacrifice to everyone....this is your fav Inuyasha story? YAY! Ai Shiteru!)  
  
Chrisy12 (I have faith in your writing abilities my friend…..don't give up!)  
  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn (Konnichiwa again! Big smiles!)  
  
Sunshine161820 (Sessy and Inuyasha together? Yeah baby!)  
  
Anna Kyoyama ( I will jot that down….arigato!)  
  
AniMegurl (Questions answered?)  
  
KonekoMiyabi (Well…..I think Koga is kinda kawaii anyway…..giggle!)  
  
Celestral-Demon (I do…..I do both at the same time)  
  
FacePlant 02 (Cookies are an easy way to make new friends…..giggle! Glad you got an account my friend!)  
  
LIL ANGEWL (continue….that I will)  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella (Tanks bunches!)  
  
Inu Girl14 (Ohdon't apologize. Should I let Inu sing to Kagome again?)  
  
Kagome0820 (You're an awesome reviewer!)  
  
Lil Sorceress (hmmm….maybe…..)  
  
Snoochie (Sexy Sesshy….yeah baby!)  
  
AcDC Chicky (Gomenasai….I hope you get to read it soon)  
  
Rinfan (Arigato for the tip…..)  
  
My Way (Oh Kami don't die! Miroku use your attack to help! KAZAANA!)  
  
Putz-6 ( I purchased them on E-Bay…..but if you are lucky you can find them in certain comic book and game stores….call around your area…..)  
  
Inuyasha Grls (I'm glad you are always around, arigato!)  
  
Jaden Blythe (Well, did he put Sesshy in his place?)  
  
Sesshomarufan 17 (Did I do good? Big smiles!)  
  
GeminiII (more coming upHugs!)  
  
Bethie (cause…. guess I'm a tease…..)  
  
And SSP51201 (Arigato my friend… Arigato for your support, you are so sweet!…..brownie?)  
  
Okay now…...Inuyasha is not mine but this story is…..Yay! Enjoy everyone!  
  
Chapter 32: A Date in a Cave   
  
The wolf den cave seemed to be the perfect spot to take a relaxing nap. After what Kagome just went through, it definitely was. Our diligent hanyou watched over his little yukito, knowing she wasn't in any harm for the time being….. made him seem more at ease.   
  
Inuyasha decided this would be the perfect time to spend a little time alone with Kagome. The first date they shared was rudely interrupted by that puny human Hobo', he knew it wasn't the greatest of places to have a date but at least the den was quiet and well protected. Ginta and Hikaku to be exact…….they would never let their nee-san' be in any danger, while they were around.  
  
The hanyou sat himself back down with his back leaning against the wall of the stone cave. His strong, yet gentle hands, held Kagome securely, bridal style. Her cheek was laid on his chest, listening to Inuyasha's steady heartbeat. He kept one arm behind Kagome's head to keep her in balance as he watched her chest rise and lower in her sleep. Inuyasha gently removed the leather jacket around her sleeping body and cringed when he witnessed the small scraps and bruises inflicted on Kagome's frail body. The stings inflicted on Kagome's body didn't seem to show any signs of poison, but the bruises and scratches was what Inuyasha was tending to. With Inuyasha's loose hand, he scoured Kagome's sleeping body and looked for signs of any blood.  
  
(Just a note to you all, this may sound a little gross for what Inuyasha is trying to do, but you need to realize that this IS a natural thing for any animal to do, so don't be offended in anyway. In a sense, he is showing his affections to Kagome by doing this…..Arigato!)  
  
A natural way of healing for any youkai or hanyou was to clean any scratches that was inflicted with blood. It was pretty much the way of nature for any creature. Inuyasha checked the miko's arms next and spotted small blotches of blood on her hand. It wasn't too terribly serious, but his natural instinct told him to clean it anyway. He raised Kagome's hand to his lips and sucked the blood from her small hand. The miko moaned lightly in her slumber as Inuyasha cleaned the last drop of blood. He gently placed Kagome's hand back down on her body and looked over to her face. One of the scratches on her cheek was showing a little patch of blood. The silver haired hanyou leaned over to her cheek and licked away the remaining droplets, making sure nothing was left.   
  
A chibi giggle came out of Kagome's mouth as Inuyasha finished his duties to clean the miko of her wounds. He stopped what he was doing and looked down to her face. A weak smile covered her expression as he muttered "Well, at least I got her to smile….."   
  
Inuyasha finished his task as a yawn snuck out from his mouth "I had better get a nap…." the hanyou whispered out "Who knows what we will be going against when we leave…." Inuyasha stretched his legs and adjusted his body to get into a comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around Kagome, keeping her safe. The hanyou yawned once more as he snuggled his face into the miko's hair taking in her very familiar scent to help him sleep better. Inuyasha's thoughts turned to the song his uta-tori sang to him last night....he decided that was one of his favorites, besides the first one he heard her sing. Inuyasha would never forget the first song Kagome sang out loud....he would keep it locked in his memory as long as he lived. The hanyou drifted to sleep, keeping his Kagome next to his heart.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha-kun?" a voice called out.  
  
A small snort came out of Inuyasha's mouth while his eyes blinked open "Eh….." he yawned, trying to figure out where he was. Inuyasha looked down sleepily as he saw Kagome looking back with her blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Hey, dog-boy….." Kagome smirked "You know you snore."  
  
Inuyasha yawned once more as he replied "Oh…gomen….did I wake you up?"  
  
"No…..I have been awake for a little while now." Kagome answered back.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head as he asked "Well, why didn't you wake me up, woman?"  
  
Kagome giggled "You looked peaceful, so I let you sleep in for a little while longer."  
  
"Well now…" Inuyasha replied with a smirk to his face "Let me thank you then." The hanyou lifted Kagome's chin with his loose hand and brought her face up to meet his. Inuyasha nudged his nose to Kagome's cheek as she giggled again.  
  
"Behave koinu!" Kagome blurted out trying to hold her laughter back.  
  
"Nope, don't want to…..." the hanyou continued " I like snuggling with my yukito…." Inuyasha stopped tickling Kagome's cheek as he looked closer to her face. He thought he got all the blood from her scratches earlier, but observed that he missed a little bit to the side of her ear. Inuyasha's animal instinct took over as he leaned down to lick the rest.  
  
Kagome shivered as she asked confused "Uh….Inuyasha? What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his face as he wiped his mouth "I was trying to clean your wounds…why?"  
  
"I didn't know you did that?" Kagome asked with a bit of interest "Do hanyous and youkai do that all the time?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he explained "That's how we naturally heal ourselves…well, that's how I did before I met you."  
  
"So, that's what you did before you met me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course" Inuyasha answered "That is how I took care of myself…..I had no one else to help me."  
  
Kagome looked down to the ground as she almost hesitated to ask the next question "Well….what about Kikyo? Didn't she take care of you when you were injured?"  
  
"She never really got close enough to me to begin with. Yeah we would talk, but she never really took the time to get to know me intimately….." Inuyasha looked to the side of the cave as he contemplated on what he said "I don't think she even wanted to be near me to tell you the truth…."  
  
Kagome looked up to Inuyasha's face and observed on how hurt he was. She never wanted to be near him?' Kagome thought to herself How can that be…...I can't seem to get close enough to him but, she didn't want anything to do with him?' A tear fell from her cheek as she continued her thoughts How could anyone be so cruel? Didn't she hug and kisu him before…..wait a minute' Kagome remembered the day when Kikyo trapped her to a tree with her soul catching spirits I think Kikyo only did that to make me jealous….but did she have another objective in mind?'  
  
Kagome raised her hand to Inuyasha's face and gently rubbed his cheek "Inuyasha gomenasai….I didn't mean to bring that up. I just thought that since Kikyo was your first love that she would have taken care of you. I didn't mean to bring back such painful memories."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and placed a smile on his face "Like I told you before, I don't think I even loved her. I thought it was love at first but when Kikyo shot me with her miko arrow, I realized too late that it wasn't." He leaned his face down to meet Kagome's as he continued "In fact, I have realized that you are my first true love…..that is why I will continue saying this as many times as I can." Inuyasha spoke softly as his lips brushed against Kagome's "Tatta hitori no watashi…...Kagome, I don't want to ever stop saying that because it is true."  
  
Kagome gasped at his words as she leaned closer "Then please, don't stop….."  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome closer in his arms as he took her kisu once more. A gentle and sweet kisu was what it condensed to as Kagome attempted to pull away slowly from the lip lock. She wanted to tell him something…..something important. Inuyasha pleaded with her as he brought his lips closer back to her "Don't pull away from me yet….." the hanyou replied catching his breath "It has been a long time since I have been able to taste your kisu. Don't deny me…."   
  
Kagome trying to catch her breath, as well, grabbing onto some of Inuyasha's silver mane and pulled him back toward her "Inuyasha-kun….."  
  
Inuyasha used his tongue to separate Kagome's lips apart as he thrust himself back into the lip lock. Kagome responded back as her fingers reached up into his scalp and found the base of his dog ears. She began to rub her fingers gently against his soft ears as a chibi moan came out of his mouth, accepting the attention he was receiving. Inuyasha responded in his own way.he used the hand that was holding Kagome's head in balance, was now being used to bring her face closer to his. Inuyasha couldn't breath, he didn't care, all he wanted was to taste Kagome's lips against his. The tongue wrestling stopped as Inuyasha pulled away first, he used his loose hand to wipe the saliva away from his mouth. The hanyou seemed satisfied with the kisu he had taken, but at the same time felt guilty. What if Kagome didn't want the same thing, he felt like he had stolen something that he shouldnt have taken. He brought his lips to Kagome's cheek and kissed her gently. He apologized sweetly "Gomen koishi….I guess I couldn't help myself….."  
  
Kagome eyes opened back while a taking her first breath from the ever passionate kisu. She muttered something only Inuyasha's ears could hear. The one thing she wanted to tell him stayed in her memory until he got what he asked for "You are my first love Inuyasha….."  
  
The hanyou held on to her tightly as he continued kissing her cheek "Are you serious?"  
  
Kagome leaned her face on his, she could feel his warm breath as he talked "Definitely….I have never felt this strongly before with anyone."  
  
Inuyasha went to his thoughts Shes not mad at me? And here I thought that she would osuwari me a thousand times for taking that kisu.' The hanyou sighed with a bit of relief "So….you're not upset with me when I cleaned your wounds?" Inuyasha spoke softly.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she answered "No….I find it intriguing on how you took care of yourself before we meet. It took me by surprise at first but now I realize that it was just natural for you. Well….to tell you the truth…." Kagome blushed at what she was about to say "I think it is very soothing when you cleaned my scratches….your tongue is very soft." She covered her face to hide her blush, she still couldn't believe that she blurted that out!  
  
Inuyasha noticed her reaction while he went up to Kagome's ear and nibbled "There is one place I haven't checked yet…."  
  
Kagome stiffened her body as she replied nervously "And where would that be?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked while keeping his face behind her cheek "Where my jacket is laying right now….."  
  
"Where your jacket is, huh?" Kagome looked down to her legs and observed Inuyasha's leather jacket covering them up. She looked over to the hanyou's face and seen a smile over look his expression. "Um Inuyasha…...don't you even think about it!"  
  
"Nani?" he replied playfully "I thought you said you liked it when I cleaned your wounds?" he used his loose hand to begin slipping the jacket off of her legs.  
  
"I…I….do. But I don't think this is the right time to be doing that!" Kagome said in her defense.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he was actually hoping to continue his little experimentation, he wanted to see how far he could go without Kagome stopping him. Oh well…' he thought to himself I guess there is a next time…..' Inuyasha leaned back against the cave wall and replied to Kagome "Can I ask you something Kagome?"  
  
"Um…sure…" Kagome answered back. Of course she wanted more than anything to get intimate with Inuyasha, but she didn't want to inside of the wolves den. What would Koga and Ayame think when they smelled her heat' scent all over the den. She breathed a sigh of relief as he changed the subject.  
  
"I never got a chance to ask you about your family…." Inuyasha remarked "In fact you never told me anything about your father…."  
  
Kagome pondered for a moment as she answered "I guess no one ever asked…." She looked up at Inuyasha and said "Just like your father, mine passed away a long while ago…"  
  
"Oh…." The hanyou's ears dropped down to the sides of his head "Gomen Kagome."  
  
"It's okay, don't apologize." She reassured him with a smile "My mother tells me stories about him too. Saying how wonderful he was and how he loved all of us so much.."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his cheek as he asked "You're not sad?"  
  
"Of course I'm sad…...but, the way my mother talks it seems like he is still alive." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked back up as he commented "Yeah, Higurashi-san is a wonderful woman."  
  
"That's right…..and don't you forget it!" Kagome replied with a chibi giggle.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear and asked "I know you can sing, but do you have any other special talents you would like to share with me?"  
  
A sweat drop fell from Kagome's cheek as she answered "I don't know if I have any…."  
  
"Oh come on….there's something you're not telling me….." Inuyasha playfully said. He knew she was hiding something, just by the way her reaction was. "You can tell me…"  
  
"Well…" Kagome said nervously "I can dance a little….I guess."  
  
"You can dance?" Inuyasha asked as his interest peaked "Will you sing and dance for me?"  
  
"Right here?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Hai…right here, right now."  
  
"Well…." Kagome thought about it for a moment.  
  
Inuyasha went back to her cheek and kissed it gently "For me….please."  
  
Kagome couldn't resist his sweet kisses as she said "Okay….only for you….dog-boy." Kagome attempted to pick herself up off of Inuyasha's lap as he gave her a boost. His leather jacket feel off of her legs as she brushed off some of the straw she was laying on. She also noticed the tares in her pants from the Saimyoushu that was inflicted on her. Inuyasha leaned back with his arms behind his head so that he could a good view of what Kagome was going to do. There was no way that he wanted to miss this.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and asked "I don't know what song to sing Inuyasha….which one do you want to hear?"  
  
Inuyasha contemplated for a moment and answered "How about that song you sang for me last night…."  
  
"I can't dance to that by myself…." Kagome replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" the hanyou asked confused.  
  
"That is a slow song…..in order for me to dance to that I will need a dancing partner." Kagome answered him back.  
  
Inuyasha was now more confused "Eh….?"  
  
The miko sighed as she explained "That means I will have to dance with someone in order for the song to work." Kagome blushed as she looked down to Inuyasha "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger to his chest as he asked "You want me to dance? I don't the first thing about dancing."  
  
"I can teach you….." Kagome replied while reaching a hand out to the hanyou "It isn't that hard to learn…."  
  
"I don't know…." Inuyasha hesitated.  
  
"Well…if you don't want to then I won't be able to dance for you at all…." Kagome smirked as she watched his expression. She turned around while she took a step forward "I can go and ask Koga-kun if he would be my dancing partner….."  
  
Inuyasha jumped from where he was sitting and grabbed Kagome by her wrist "Like hell you will!" The hanyou replied as his other hand grabbed Kagome's other wrist "I will be your partner….."  
  
Kagome giggled as Inuyasha turned her around to face him "Okay Inuyasha, you win….you will be my dancing partner."  
  
"Why do I feel like I was conned into this?" Inuyasha replied to Kagome squinting his eyes.  
  
"Don't know….." Kagome giggled "But, this is the only way for me to dance to that song." Kagome loosened her grip from the hanyou's and placed one of his hands on her hip. "Hold your hand right there okay?"  
  
Inuyasha observed the actions Kagome was doing as his ears twitched. He nodded in response "Okay, now what?"  
  
"Now loosen your grip from my wrist and raise it." Kagome explained.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip like Kagome asked and raised his hand up. She continued by placing the palm of her hand onto his as she blushed at her own gesture. Inuyasha's hand was clearly larger than hers by comparison. Kagome commented "I guess it has been a long time since I danced with someone…..I think ever since grade school."  
  
Inuyasha looked down to the blushing miko and asked "Are you okay? Your face is turning red…."  
  
"Uh...no….nothing is wrong. It's just that I never really danced with a boy before and…." Kagome stuttered nervously.  
  
"Come on Kagome….there is no reason to be nervous around me." Inuyasha suggested "What if I was closer…would that make you feel more comfortable?"  
  
"Um…I don't think….." Kagome attempted to talk but was interrupted by an approaching voice.  
  
"Hey you two!" The voice called out "There is a time and place for that…..and it certainly is not going to be in my den!"  
  
Kagome had almost forgotten what she was doing as Inuyasha's hand slid down to her butt. "Oh Koga-kun…..I was just showing Inuyasha something that we do back home."  
  
"Right…." Koga nodded with a smirk to his face. "Don't tell me that is how human females attract their male counterparts. What a vixen!"  
  
Inuyasha growled under his breath "Ya know…..you remind me of a certain monk who can't keep his business to himself!"  
  
"What's the matter mutt-face? Don't tell me that you are still jealous that Kagome and I had a thing going for a while?" Koga sarcastically said as a laugh came out afterwards.  
  
"EXCUSE the hell out of me!?" Inuyasha barked back as he started to draw his sword from its scabbard.   
  
"Whoa!" Kagome interrupted as she turned over to Inuyasha "Come on Inuyasha….he's just trying to get you riled up. You know that Koga-kun and I didn't have anything going on…..right?"  
  
Inuyasha placed the Tetsusaiga back where it was and snorted "Yeah, that's right…." he straightened his stance as he commented "That wolf and his delusional fantasies….he wish that he could have had you."  
  
Koga rolled his eyes in response as he crossed his arms "Anyway….I thought you might like to know that it is almost sunset. You might want to leave before the sun starts to set."  
  
"Why is that Koga-kun?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention the wolf youkai.  
  
"If you thought it was bad when you we were attacked on the way here…..you should see it when it is night." Koga explained as he leaned against the cave wall "The Saimyoushu scour the skies in search of any wandering youkai that might still be around. Over half of my tribe was captured by that piece of crap cloud!"  
  
"Gomen Koga-kun…" Kagome replied with remorse in her voice.  
  
"Eh…there's nothing you could of done anyway." the wolf youkai said "I want you two to hurry and get out of here."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in response as he picked up Kagome in his arms and held onto her bridal style once again. "We will probably return in a couple of days to see if you found anything new." The hanyou walked toward the entrance to the cave as Koga stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Make sure you take care of Kagome dog-turd….I hate to see her all banged up like that." Koga insisted.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha blurted out "Whatever….baka! She is safer with me and don't you forget it!"  
  
Koga smiled as he shrugged his shoulders "I suppose….."  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to the exit as he overheard Koga say something from behind him "Oh by the way….you have a lovely voice Inuyasha….I didn't know you could sing."  
  
Inuyasha's body stiffened at the comment as a sweat drop feel from his cheek "Um…Kagome….did he say what I think he said?"  
  
Kagome giggled as she replied "Don't listen to him Inuyasha….let's just leave so that we can tell everyone back home on what is going on…okay?" She continued as she said "How about when we get home I will show you how to dance….does that sound like a deal?"  
  
Inuyasha still blushing commented "Oh….will it be a private session?"  
  
Kagome giggled "I don't know koinu…..we will have to see."  
  
Inuyasha proceeded out the entrance as he picked up the pace. He was so embarrassed by what Koga just told him, and here he thought no one overheard him. His face turned bright red as Kagome looked up to him. She couldn't help but giggle at his blush, but she also noticed something else. Kagome has learned that Inuyasha and Koga have come to terms with each other, making it easier for them to get along. It made her feel a little better knowing two rivals had become somewhat mutual friends. The only regret she had was when Inuyasha and her long time friend Hojo clashed, at least with Koga on their side everything seem to come into place.  
  
Okay everyone end of Chapter 32. I had my doubts about this chapter when I wrote it, but the only reason I kept it in the story was for the yummy fluff…I'm sure you will agree. I'm glad everyone kept patient when I told you guys that would not be able to post this chappy until later during the week. I am off for the next couple nights so I should be able to squeeze another one before the weekend starts….until later this week my friends!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
youkai: demon   
  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but is called- a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine….there are 3 types of mikos pure' as in virgin, love or dark  
  
Yukito: snow bunny  
  
Koishi: Beloved one, dear  
  
Tatta hitori no watashi : my one and only  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Scabbard : Sheave for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga  
  
Tetsusaiga : Inuyasha's fabled sword made by the fang of his father Steal Cleaving Fang'  
  
Baka:idiot  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Gomenasai: I am sorry  
  
Saimyoushu: Naraku's poison insects  
  
Kisu: kiss  
  
Osuwari: sit  
  
Hai: yes or acknowledgement  
  
Uta-tori: songbird  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Ai shiteru: I love you 


	33. Dancing Lessons

We have a winner for the person who guessed which anime is being made into a live action movie. Drum roll please...The honorary reviewer is Lavadude! Hai...Dragon Ball Z is being made into a live action movie (Finally!) Bill Goldberg is playing the role of Napa...and I tell ya what, that guy is built like a rock! He is perfect for that role! No, Lavadude...I will not be making a Christmas chappie, I didn't get any requests when I asked everyone a while ago. But, maybe if everyone asked real nicely...wink...wink... 

Kenuyasha bows with much honor for her lovely reviews and supporters

Owlman14 (I'm glad you enjoy my story...Kenuyasha smiles at you compliment. Oh yes...I know about A Hero for the 21st Century, I go to her site once in a while to see how her progress is doing)

Katana 14 (Wow! I appreciate the comment...maybe Takahashi-sama and I should get together and exchange ideas?)

Angelwarrior2 (is your other name Gigi-chan? I thought I put you in my last notes...gomen...how 'bout a plushie Inuyasha for all the trouble?)

Whitetiger-Isabella (Arigato...)

DemonicDragon666 (Hope you liked...giggle!)

Kagome Higurashi (Um...Um...Where do babies come from again?)

Sunshine161820 (Arigato...pocky?)

Animeluver 17 (Shout all you want AHHHHHH!)

Inulover15 (Arigato for your support, Kenuyasha bows)

Tsukiyashi Ruri (wait and see my new friend...)

Inus lil Miko (Arigato my friend...)

Darkangelfan 452494 (I think my fav chappie was when the boys had their drinking party...)

Spyrofate (Takes cookies and shares with everyone in the reviews...is that okay my friend?)

Dragon Man 180 (I'm glad you liked that chappie...Koga and Ayame are kawaii together)

Candace (Fluffy and yummy...)

Tobuway (Chappie coming up...big smiles!)

Mirokulover ( Of course you can have a plushie Miroku my neighbor! Come and see me at work...I always wear a Inuyasha and Pikachu pin on my uniform...)

Wolf of the Red Moon (I won't kill you...how about if I tickle you instead...Arigato for pointing that out...oppsie typo!)

Inuchick 06 (Kenuyasha giggles about flowers as well...glad you liked!)

Shadowschicks (Arigato for the translations...gomen about your otto-san not having a computer)

Putz-6 (Well...vixen means lots of things. But what Koga is referring to in the story is 'Horny little Fox')

Spike of Doom (Yo Spike-o! Arigato!)

Jaden Blythe (Arigato...I am playing Breath of Fire 4)

Loverof angelus73069 (Arigato for compliment and Kenuyasha blushes...)

Kryptic Insanity (Did you enjoy your trip? Tell me all about it!)

Inuyashas Grls (Arigato my friend...)

Chrisy 12 (Oh boy babysitting huh? Well it could be worse...)

Inuyasha 1990 (They are definitely kawaii together!)

Alicia (Huh, thanks for the tip about Rin...with Kikyo and the Hell thing...who knows, she is weird anyway...)

Sesshomaru Fan 17 (Happy Birthday my friend! Kenuyasha hands you a Sesshomaru cake!)

AniMeGurl (I'm glad you still love me...whew!)

My Way (Here chicken, chicken! I want a drumstick! LOL!)

And Littleolme (Chappie coming up! Big smiles!)

Okay here we go! Inuyasha is not mine (SIGH!) But this story is! Whoo-Hoo!

Chapter 33: Dancing Lessons

The sun was starting its decent over the horizon of Musashi's Domain. A fast paced hanyou leaped treetop to treetop, keeping in mind to hurry so that he and his koi should stay out of harms way. Kagome's barrier protected the both of them from the creeping fog lingering about. Inuyasha's thoughts kept him going, 'It was a good thing we found Koga...otherwise Kagome would have been seriously injured...that crazy bastard!' Inuyasha actually giggled under his breath as he took his next leap. The two had almost reached their destination as he continued thinking, 'I was even surprised to see Sesshomaru there...but where was Jaken? Huh, he probably got mixed up somehow with that black cloud...'

Kagome looked over the horizon, watching the sun set. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha, she noticed that he has not said a word ever since they left Koga's den. 'I wonder what he's thinking about?' Kagome thought to herself 'I hope he doesn't blame himself for all the scraps and bruises I received...' She wanted to get his attention without spooking him, so she decided to lift her fingers to one of his ears and rubbed playfully. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" was what he said as Inuyasha leaped over the same cliff they passed earlier. He looked down to Kagome and asked "What's up?"

"You seem so quiet..." Kagome replied with a little concern to her voice "Is there something on your mind?"

Inuyasha continued to jump to the next tree as he cleared his thoughts and turned his full attention to Kagome "Oh just thinking on how Koga and Sesshomaru are still alive and kicking..."

"Is that all you are thinking about?" Kagome assumed there was more.

"Nani?" Inuyasha smirked playfully "Don't tell me that you are jealous of me thinking about that mangy wolf and useless youkai?"

Kagome laughed as she commented "No way! I was just making sure that you were okay...that's all." She leaned closer while she placed her face against his chest "I just worry about you..."

The hanyou responded back by holding Kagome tighter, he couldn't stop running now. As much as Inuyasha wanted to show his affections back to the miko, he needed to get back to the Bone Eaters Well as quickly as possible.

They had finally reached the well as Inuyasha jumped inside with Kagome wrapped inside of his arms. The barrier that Kagome had placed on the them earlier was now starting to dissipate, in a way Inuyasha was disappointed. He loved the warm feeling of Kagome's barrier surrounding him, it almost had him feel content just as much as he loved holding Kagome close to his body. 'Just as long as I have Kagome close to me...that is all that matters...' the hanyou thought to himself as he looked down to the reincarnated miko.

They made it back to Kagome's time, still standing at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well, Inuyasha held his longing glare over Kagome. Kagome removed her head from his warm chest and met his golden stare "Uh, Inuyasha? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The silver haired hanyou smiled softly at his precious treasure, replying in a low voice "Oh no reason..." he leaned down to her face and nudged her nose with his "Just wondering when you are gonna show me how you dance..."

Kagome gasped "Oh that...well, I can't show you here. It's too dark..."

"I can see just fine. I can adjust my eyesight to any level of light or darkness in any room." Inuyasha said as he placed soft kisses on Kagome's cheek "You can show me here can't you?"

"Uh...there isn't enough room in the bottom of the..." was all Kagome could reply as the hanyou slipped his lips over hers. What was going inside Inuyasha's mind to where he couldn't control himself anymore? Kagome wondered if it still had anything to do with what happened to her and the Saimyoushu...was he feeling guilty or was he craving her affections so much that he couldn't control his actions?

Inuyasha pulled back from the kisu as he pushed Kagome against his chest "I...I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you Kagome..." he held her protectively in his strong arms, afraid to let her go.

So, she was right this whole time. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, trying to reassure him "It wasn't your fault..."

Inuyasha replied while still clutching onto her body "It is my responsibility to protect you...and no one else is to do that except for me."

Kagome did love it when Inuyasha would protect her, with all that they have been thru but she knew that there was nothing that he could of done in that situation, with the black cloud and the Saimyoushu. Kagome slowly pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace and said "And who is suppose to protect you?"

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and answered "Well, I take care of myself..."

Kagome shook a finger in the hanyou's face, pretending to scold him "Wrong buster! It is me who is suppose to protect you!"

A smirk overcame Inuyasha's expression as he commented "Oh really? When did this start?"

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" the miko smiled while she remembered all the times she helped him in the past "Where do I begin? All the times I bandaged up your wounds...oh and the time I helped you out with that gigantic..."

"Alright you win..." Inuyasha started to laugh "Hai Kagome...you are my hero!"

"Don't you forget it!" Kagome said as she playfully nudged her nose against his. "Oh by the way...was that kisu...only because you were worried about me or was it for something else?"

"Do you wanna find out, my little yukito..." Inuyasha said seductively as a little purr came from his lips. "My kisu can travel farther than you can imagine..."

"N...Nani? Inuyasha wait..." Kagome's face turned tomato red as Inuyasha closed in to claim his prize.

Before Kagome could say another word, a voice from above the well called out from the top to the two love birds."Hey! Inuyasha! Kagome-sama are you down there?"

Inuyasha snarled at the annoying voice "Go away! I'm busy!"

"Inuyasha!" She grabbed him by his sweatshirt "We can finish this later...we need to tell our friends what is going on back in your time."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and muttered "Only if you promise to show me how you dance..."

Kagome answered back with a smile "Promise...but on one condition."

"Eh?" he asked confused with a twitch to his eyebrow "What condition?"

"If I get a bath first...I stink..."Kagome replied while holding her nose, trying not to smell herself.

Inuyasha laughed as he answered back "Sure Kagome...just as long as I get to watch..."

"INUYASHA!" the miko yelled out surprised.

The silver haired hanyou cackled at Kagome's expression "Okay...Okay...I'll behave..." he held onto Kagome as he bent his knees "Hang on, we're going up..." Inuyasha jumped gracefully out of the well and landed back on his feet.

A relieved houshi, taijiya, and kitsune were there to greet them at the top of the Bone Eaters Well. Shippo was the first react as he leaped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!" The kitsune yelled out "I missed you!"

"Hey there Shippo-chan!" Kagome hugged him back "Did you watch out for everyone while we were gone?"

Shippo said proudly "Yep, sure did! Did Inuyasha watch out for you?"

Inuyasha growled "Watch your tongue Shippo!"

Sango looked over to Kagome and noticed all of her scraps and cuts. She asked with concern "Kagome-chan...what happened to you?"

Kagome reassured Sango "It's okay Sango-chan...I had a little accident...we will explain..."

"As soon as she is done taking a bath..." Inuyasha interrupted.

Miroku smirked as he walked over to the couple "So...will you be helping Kagome-sama with her bath?"

Sango walked over to the houshi and bonked him on the head "Houshi-sama! That's none of your business. I will be helping Kagome-chan with her bath!"

"My mistake..." Miroku said while rubbing his sore head.

Kagome giggled as she replied "Arigato Sango-chan...will you walk me up to the bathroom Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded as he started to walk toward the entrance of the shrine. He stopped suddenly, looking over to the houshi "Hey Miroku..."

"Hai, what is it?" Miroku asked.

"You know you still have bad timing...remind me to punish you later." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Uh..." Miroku scratched his head with a confused look on his face "Um...oh boy..."

The group walked out of the shrine and toward the house, Inuyasha holding Kagome securely in his arms as Shippo nudged himself comfortably in Kagome's grip. From the looks of it, they almost looked like a family the way the three were holding each other. Inuyasha walked inside the house first as Sango opened the door for him, Miroku followed after.

Miroku stopped in the living room and said "Inuyasha when you are done helping Kagome-sama, please come back down here so that we can talk."

"Sure..." Inuyasha answered back. He started up the staircase as he went to his thoughts 'Knowing Miroku, all he wants to know is what me and Kagome were doing...that crazy hentai houshi!' The hanyou reached the top stairs and continued into the bathroom, placing Kagome back down on the floor. Sango insisted on taking care of Kagome for right now, she claimed that she was going to help her with her bath and bandage any serious cuts on Kagome's body. Inuyasha didn't like the thought of leaving his yukito behind because in his mind, he felt that he should now protect her at any cost. Kagome gave him a smile to let him know that it would be okay, that was the only thing that made him feel better. Inuyasha left the bathroom, assured that Kagome would be in good hands with one of his good friends.

Inuyasha walked back down the stairs to see what the mischievous houshi had to ask. He flopped himself down on the couch, leaning his head back against the cushions while he stared at the ceiling. The hanyou felt a little relieved to be back before sunset and that Kagome made it back with no more attacks inflicted on her. Miroku walked over the couch with a saki bottle and two glasses, he sat down next to Inuyasha thinking that a drink would probably calm his nerves. The houshi could tell that there was something on Inuyasha's mind, maybe a night cap would make him feel better.

Miroku poured some saki in a glass and asked "What happened Inuyasha? I can tell there's something on your mind."

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Miroku fill the glass. He rubbed his face with his clawed hand "How did you know that I needed a drink?"

"Just the way your expression is right now..." Miroku explained "What happened that got you so upset?"

Inuyasha picked up the glass and drank it down with one gulp "I failed to protect Kagome...that is why she is all cut up."

Miroku poured more saki for Inuyasha and proceeded to fill a glass for himself "Well my friend, you cannot control what other people or things are going to do..."

Inuyasha smirked "That's what Souta said the Kagome yesterday...you can't control what other people are gonna do..."

"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked as he brought the glass to his lips.

Inuyasha smiled and replied "No...just something that Kagome and I talked about yesterday. Anyway...we will explain what happened as soon as the girls come back downstairs." he brought the glass to his mouth as he continued "So...anything happen while we were gone?"

Miroku finished his glass as a big smile covered his face "Well, Sango and I spent some time alone together..."

Inuyasha waved his hand in the air "And?"

"Nothing happened... just watched movies at the house." Miroku explained.

"Which one did you watch?" Inuyasha asked while bringing the glass over to Miroku.

Miroku poured more saki on the hanyou's glass as he explained "I think it was called 'Pitch Black'. The same actor is in that movie that you and Kagome-sama watched the other day."

"Nani? What happened to the movies?" Inuyasha asked a little surprised.

"There were too many people..." Miroku replied while shrugging his shoulders "The holiday season is close at hand and everyone is out shopping during this time."

"Well, that's alright. How about we watch some movies tonight after Kagome shows me something..." Inuyasha said.

The houshi asked "Uh...show you what?"

Inuyasha smirked as he took his drink "She is gonna show me how she dances in her time period..."

Miroku's eyes lit up as he replied "So...Kagome can dance...that's pretty interesting..."

"I guess..." Inuyasha sighed from the last taste of saki to his mouth "And she can sing too..."

"Ah...how sweet...maybe she can give me a private lesson." Miroku replied picking on the hanyou.

"Keh! In your dreams monk!" Inuyasha yelled out while pointing a finger at Miroku "She is really good and there is no way..."

"Good at what?" a voice asked coming down the staircase.

"Oh Kagome-sama..." Miroku said in the boys defense " We were discussing your special talents..."

Kagome and Sango walked up to the boys, next to the couch, as Kagome asked the hanyou "Inuyasha...did you tell Miroku about my singing and dancing?"

Inuyasha had a slight blush to his face as he answered "Uh...yeah. Was I not suppose to say anything?"

Kagome giggled "It's okay..." she handed a CD to Inuyasha as she asked "I brought this CD from my room, so that I could show you this certain dance."

Inuyasha grabbed the CD from Kagome's hand and picked himself off the couch. Miroku watched as he commented "Are you sure you know what you are doing Inuyasha? I mean, these contraptions in Kagome-sama's time are very different from our time period."

Inuyasha proceeded to the CD player as he commented "Shut up Houshi! I have been coming back and forth to this time period probably more times than you have groped Sango!"

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled out to the hanyou while her face turned beat red.

Kagome laughed at Sango's embarrassment as she tried to calm them down "Okay you guys...please behave yourselves..."

Miroku pored some saki in his glass as he asked "So...is this dance easy to learn?"

Kagome looked over to Miroku as she said "Yeah...it has a good beat and it is slow enough so all of you can learn the dance steps."

Inuyasha placed the CD in the player and pushed the button on pause, he turned around and walked over to Kagome. He leaned down to her ear as he whispered something "I thought you were gonna give me a private lesson?"

Kagome blushed as she answered him back "I will, but I think that you need to learn the basic steps first..."

Miroku smiled as he watched the two in the middle of their conversation "Hey now...better share the love you two..."

Inuyasha turned his attention to the houshi "Keh! Get your own!"

"Come on Miroku...get off the couch and stand next to Sango." Kagome said, trying to break the sarcasm between the two boys. She turned her attention to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha, could you pick up the coffee table and place it to the side? We need all the room we can get to dance together."

Inuyasha turned to the coffee table and bent down to get a grip on it. He literally picked up the table with one hand as Miroku got up off the couch. Inuyasha walked over to the corner of the living room and laid the table back down on the floor.

Miroku replied "Where do you want me to stand Kagome-sama?"

"Right there is fine Miroku..." as Kagome pointed to the spot where he was standing. "Inuyasha will stand next to me."

Inuyasha took his place next to his koi as Kagome grabbed his hand and told Miroku "Now you need to grab Sango's hand..."

Miroku was reluctant at first as he looked over to Sango. "Uh...Sango? You don't mind do you?"

Sango blushed as she smiled shyly. "It's okay Houshi-sama..." Sango grabbed the houshi's hand and lifted it in the air "It will be easier to learn Kagome-chan's dance, right?"

Miroku blushed as he nodded "Of course..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the couple "Are you two finished?"

Kagome nudged the hanyou on his side "Come on Inuyasha...it's good for them."

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and said "Well...I guess." he wrapped his hand around Kagome's hand as he replied "Just as long it is good for us too..."

Kagome's blushed at his actions as she swallowed hard "Okay her goes..." she held the remote up and pushed the button to play.

Okay kiddies...here is a fun song. Hai...it is from the 'Cowboy Bebop' Soundtrack. This might be the last song I use from that soundtrack...unless any of you guys tell me otherwise. I have plans with other soundtracks. I only used this song because it does have a good beat and is easy to learn dance steps to it. So here is 'Ask DNA' from the voice of Raj Rammayya, lyrics written by Tim Jensen. It is on the soundtrack and the 'Bebop' movie (Intro song) so Enjoy!

(Yup, you guessed it...this song is deleted off, as well...go to the bio for the song lyrics. And of course, the descriptions. Arigato)

Kagome stopped the routine as she laughed on. "I can't believe you two! You guys couldn't stop laughing!"

Sango and Miroku fell to the floor, they haven't had this much fun in a long time. It looks as if a new experience was for the better after all, for the houshi and taijiya. "That was great Kagome-sama! Can we do that again?" as tears were streaming down Miroku's face.

Sango attempted to calm down as she placed a hand on her stomach "Hai, please Kagome-chan? That was so much fun." she rubbed some tears away from her face.

Kagome giggled "Alright you guys...one more song..."

Not before Kagome could say another word, she was scooped up by Inuyasha. He ran upstairs with Kagome in his arms as Miroku and Sango looked on dumfounded "Nani? What got into him?" Sango asked.

Miroku wiped his tears away as he looked over to Sango "You don't suppose that he was... you know?"

Sango looked at the houshi astonished "Oh no! You think that Inuyasha was turned on by that display?"

Miroku contemplated for a moment as he thought of something, he asked Sango "Does Kagome-sama know about Inuyasha trying to hold back from asking to be his mate until Spring?"

"I didn't tell her Houshi-sama..." Sango shook her head "I assumed she knew from our little talks. You didn't tell her and I didn't tell her...so now what?"

"Oh boy!" Miroku got up on his feet as he reached his hand to Sango "We have to find him or he might end up doing it anyway..." Miroku helped Sango to her feet as he said "I don't think that we should tell her..."

Sango started for the stairs as she asked Miroku with a confused expression. "But Houshi-sama...if we don't tell her?"

Miroku followed after Sango explaining "If we tell her she will insist on doing it anyway...has she told you anything about her and Inuyasha being alone together?"

Sango did remembered the one time "Oh my Kami! Kagome-chan did say that Inuyasha almost claimed her in the shower before their date...and she wanted to more than anything at that time."

"Come on Sango! We have to find them!" Miroku replied as he grabbed Sango's hand and ran up the staircase.

They reached the top of the staircase as they looked on and found Inuyasha clenching onto Kagome. He had her pinned to the wall, holding her wrists up in the air as he was kissing her passionately. Miroku ran up tho the hanyou and attempted to seize Kagome from his grasp but was stopped from Inuyasha growling at the houshi. Miroku stepped back one step as Sango came closer, she noticed the clouded glare in Inuyasha's eyes. Sango pleaded with Kagome "Kagome-chan, you need to osuwari Inuyasha..."

Kagome gasped for a breath as she looked over to Sango weakly "Sango-chan what do you mean?"

"Do it Kagome-chan!" Sango kept insisting to her sister.

Inuyasha held onto her wrists tightly, wanting nothing more at this point to claim Kagome for his own. It seems the hanyou didn't know what he was doing at the time, maybe the animal inside of him took control? Miroku knew what Inuyasha was trying to do, he wanted to help his best friend as he looked over to Kagome pleading with her also "Kagome-sama please...you must subdue him!"

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. She had to admit...he didn't look like his normal self for the moment. She replied as light as she could "Osuwari..."

The hanyou fell to the ground as Miroku waited for the spell to wear off. As soon as Miroku had the chance, he grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to the bathroom.

Sango grabbed Kagome, the miko felt weak for the moment, still unaware on what just transpired. Sango helped Kagome to her bedroom, should she tell Kagome about Inuyasha waiting for Spring time to ask her to be his mate? No, Sango had to agree with Miroku, if she told Kagome about that then she would insist on Inuyasha claiming her. Sango needed to calm Kagome down, as Miroku was doing the same thing to Inuyasha.

End of Chapter 33...whew...I hoped you likey! Now what was Inuyasha thinking and trying to do? Guess he couldn't control himself, huh? The next chappie will explain what is going on in his head and there will be another surprise. Hee...Hee...just wait and see! Till later on my friends.

Our chibi glossary:

Chibi: small

hanyou: Half-human Half-demon

Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is called - a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine...there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, live and dark

houshi: monk (Miroku)

hai: yes or awcknowledgement

taijiya: Demon Exterminator (Sango)

Osuwari: sit

nani: what

Koi: sweetheart or lover (In this story so far, Inuyasha is referring to Kagome as his girlfriend)

Hentai: perverted

arigato: thank you

yukito: snow bunny

kitsune : Fox demon (Shippo)

Kawaii: cute

Gomen: sorry

otto-san: father

kisu: kiss


	34. The Youkai's True Intentions

Welcome back my friends. Well, it looks as if FanFiction has fixed their problems but I can't find the reason why I still have 36 chapters posted instead of 34. In actuality, there is 33 chapters and an apology skit but other than that, everything is fine. Everything is in working order and that is all that matters, right? Well, I have been looking into the RPG Inuyasha video game and it looks as if it is scheduled to come out sometime in September. Oh boy, does it ever look kawaii! They all look like chibis....giggle.  
  
Kenuyasha is receiving seem excellent reviews and would like to thank everyone for their patience over the past week.....  
  
Putz-6 (Himura Kenshin is the same as saying Kenshin Himura, the people from Japan say their last names first as a sign of respect. If you have ever seen the Japanese version of Inuyasha, you will hear Hojo refer to Kagome as Higurashi instead of Kagome.....)  
  
Mirokuluver (Oh Cookies....YUMMY!....update...that I will.....)  
  
KomekoMiyabi (I had something else in mind but I toned it down a bit.....well for a while...giggle!)  
  
Gigichan (Well, I think I can use another Corona.......)  
  
My Way (Hai my friend.....you were right, you did tell me.)  
  
Shadowschicks (arigato about the age thing.....it makes me feel better.....hai, I did buy some virus software)  
  
Inuchick06 (I hate that too when people don't finish their stories....maybe they have writers block?)  
  
InuyashaGurl (Yeah, internet withdrawals suck.....arigato for the tip!)  
  
Jrtxluverx4life (Hey....no problem! Arigato!)  
  
Jaden Blythe (Definately.....but for me I am never bored...)  
  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spike-o! Arigato...I appreciate it....)  
  
Kagome's shadow (yeah that's a typo....will fix later. Arigato for being a fan!)  
  
Chrisy 12 (Yeah, don't you just hate that? GRRRR!!!!)  
  
Hashiba 42 (more up!)  
  
Unknown Beedee (Arigato my new friend...)  
  
Kitty (WOW! Arigato Kitty! You keep readin' and I'll keep postin')  
  
Kagome (Yeah....problem fixed...)  
  
Kagome 2009 (You'll love the next chappies my friend!)  
  
Silver-Twilight 7 (You think it's kawaii? You are so sweet....)  
  
Chibi-Rouyakan (Arigato for the tip....I'll put that in my notes...)  
  
Darkwateryoukai (Yeah, problem is fixed...kind of)  
  
My Way (Glad you found me on MM....you love me? YAY!)  
  
AniMelover 17 (Hey better share! I mean...he is part of my pen name! Muh...ha ha!)  
  
Inuyasha loves me (CONGRATS! You are review 100 on MM! Now read my bio....please?)  
  
Muse of the Stars (No, you are awesome! Giggle...)  
  
Inus lil Miko (No, I can't find any other channel that is showing Kenshin anymore....you will have to buy the episodes like I did. Trust me....they are better uncut!)  
  
AnimeGurl (HA! HA! I know! Kenshin baring it all to 2 women....wish I was there personally....I could show him how to be a real man! Oh gomen! My hentai mind at work again!)  
  
And Kagome Higurashi (Gomen about your computer too....it sucks big time!)  
  
And now.....Inuyasha is not mine and is the property of Takahasi-sama (SIGH) But this story is my property! Yeah baby!  
  
Chapter 34 : The Youkai's True Intentions  
  
Miroku dragged his best friend into the bathroom, knowing very well that the hanyou needed to cool down after his sexual display of admiration. The houshi pulled Inuyasha into the bathtub, not before taking off Inuyasha's sweatshirt and closing the door behind him. Inuyasha was passed out from what just transpired, the osawari command wasn't even that strong.'I need to know what was going on in his head...' Miroku thought as he turned around to Inuyasha '....what got him all riled up like that?'  
  
Miroku sighed as he bit his lip. He was afraid of what Inuyasha would do to him when he woke up, especially of what he was about to do to him. The houshi turned the nozzle of the shower and placed it on cold. "Forgive me my friend...." Miroku muttered as he pulled the handle and ice cold water hit the knocked out hanyou's head.  
  
"WAAAAAA!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed out as he jumped to his feet. "What the Hell?!" His heartbeat was rapidly beating as he yelped out in shock.  
  
Miroku held him down by his shoulders as he tried to calm Inuyasha "Whoa....Inuyasha! It's okay!"  
  
"What the Hell are you trying to do Miroku? Why are you dousing me with ice cold water?" Inuyasha replied, wrapping his arms around his torso, shivering his butt off.  
  
Miroku reached over to the shower nozzle and turned it off "Don't you remember what just happened a few seconds ago?"  
  
Inuyasha's teeth chattered "No...am I suppose to?" his hair covered his face as he continued "All I remember was dancing downstairs with all of you and Kagome....."  
  
Miroku explained while he walked over to the towels. He grabbed one and handed it to Inuyasha "You almost took advantage of Kagome-sama...."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the towel from Miroku as he asked "I did what? No.....that can't be right...."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha in the eyes and said in a serious tone "Inuyasha, listen to me.....try to remember what just happened!"  
  
Inuyasha flipped his silver hair back and met the stare of the houshi. He actually felt a little frightened of Miroku's serous expression. Miroku never looked at him like that unless there was something important he needed to say "Alright Miroku.....let me think." Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes. He thought about Kagome showing the dance routine to him and to the rest of the group.....the way she moved her body, the way she moved her hips and the scent. The scent? That's right.....her 'heat' scent! It was higher than it usually was, especially during that dance.....but why did he act the way he did?   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and said "I think it was her scent...."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"Her scent, when she is in heat....it drives me crazy....." Inuyasha explained as he lifted the towel to his head.  
  
"You are telling me that she went into heat?" Miroku asked with a look of shock. "That's why you were out of control?"  
  
"She was in heat before when we went back to the Sengoku Jidai period, when I expressed my feelings for her with Kikyo......" Inuyasha continued while rubbing the towel over his head. "I guess the youkai or the animal inside of me took over....." he asked with concern to his voice "Oh Kami Miroku! Is Kagome okay?"   
  
Miroku smiled as he patted Inuyasha on his shoulder and said "She is fine Inuyasha....just a little weak." The houshi contemplated for a moment "What did you do to her to make her feel so relaxed?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Miroku as he replied "Um....well, do you know how Kagome uses the Magatama necklace to subdue me?"  
  
Miroku nodded "Yeah...."  
  
Inuyasha carefully walked out of the tub as he explained "Youkais and hanyous have a similar way of doing the same thing when they are ready to mate.....I guess I couldn't control myself." he walked next to Miroku as Inuyasha looked down to his cold, soaked pants. "I kinda subdued Kagome by 'purring' in her ear."  
  
Miroku smirked "So does that actually work?"  
  
"If you use it the right way....." Inuyasha slipped his pants off, reveling his boxer shorts. "But, I should of been able to control myself. I shouldn't have to subdue Kagome like that just to mate with her." Inuyasha sat down on the lip of the bathtub, feeling ashamed of what he did to his koi "I promised my self that I would wait until her birthday...."  
  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha as he comforted him "And you will.....we will find a way."  
  
Inuyasha sighed "How am I suppose to control the youkai inside of me? It was bad enough when I was in battle to try and suppress it...but now the only thing I am trying to confront is my sexual desires...."  
  
Miroku replied with a smile "It happens to all of us men, Inuyasha.....not just your species. How do you think I feel when I am around Sango?"  
  
"I'm afraid to talk to Kagome now..." Inuyasha said with concern in his voice "What if I can't control myself and that happens again?"  
  
Miroku once again said "Like I just told you, we will find a way. Oh and one more thing, don't tell Kagome-sama about the Springtime, otherwise....... "  
  
"Let go of me Sango!" a voice yelled out outside of the bathroom door "I need to go and talk to him!"  
  
There was a knock on the door as Miroku turned around to open it. Miroku opened the bathroom door slightly to see who it was. "Kagome-sama......how can I help you?" Kagome stood at the front of the door as Sango looked on with concern for her sister.  
  
"Miroku, let me in. I know he is in there...." Kagome pleaded with the houshi "I need to talk to him."  
  
Miroku paused for a moment, he looked behind him to see if Inuyasha would approve of letting her inside. The wet, silver haired hanyou nodded as to say okay and opened the door wider to let Kagome in. "I will give you some privacy....." Miroku said as he walked out the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sango looked over to the houshi as she asked "Is everything okay Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku scratched his head as he tried to explain "Well, it is a little complicated......why don't we go downstairs and wait for them. They need to work some things out."  
  
"Will you tell me what Inuyasha told you? I want to make sure that I am correct in my guesses of what happened.." Sango asked as she started her decent down the staircase.  
  
"Of course....and while we are at it......lets go see what is on TV for tonight." Miroku replied as he walked behind Sango.  
  
Kagome leaned her back against the bathroom door as Inuyasha looked down to the floor. Inuyasha was very ashamed with himself at the moment, he was also afraid of what he would do if he could not control himself. Kagome took a step forward as he replied lightly "Please, don't come closer....."  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment, shaking her head in response "Inuyasha...."  
  
The hanyou leaned forward to hide his expressions from the miko as he clutched onto the towel, wrapped around his head. "I'm afraid....."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Kagome took another step forward.  
  
"I'm afraid of hurting you in some way, that I can't control....." he continued, looking down to the floor.  
  
Kagome took two more steps over to her koibito as she said softly "I'm not afraid..."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't paying a attention to his surroundings as he continued "I don't want to hurt you Kagome.....the youkai inside of me, I can't seem to control it when......"  
  
Inuyasha stopped speaking as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his head, placing his forehead on her belly. She stroked his hair as she kept her voice calm "I'm not afraid of the youkai inside of you. I have faith in you my koishi....."  
  
Inuyasha kept his head tipped forward as he pleaded with her "Ka...Kagome ....please.... don't, I don't know what will happen if this keeps up......"  
  
The miko went to her knees, nudging her body between his legs. She placed one of her hands on Inuyasha's cheek as the other hand brushed away his hair. Looking into his golden eyes, she replied lovingly "Don't what Inuyasha...love you?"  
  
Inuyasha cringed as he said "It's not that...it's just..."  
  
"Please don't push me away...." Kagome said "We will work this out...together."  
  
"Kagome...I almost took advantage of you in the hallway....." the hanyou said in disgust of his own actions.  
  
"I wasn't gonna stop you......did you hear a word from me to stop?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised "Nani? You.....you wanted to?"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and said "I would do anything for you Inuyasha..." She caressed his wet, silver hair "Love you, die for you and....especially make love to you......"  
  
Inuyasha gasped under his breath as he wrapped his arms around the miko "Kagome..." he continued to explain while he sighed "Please understand something.....there is a very good reason why I haven't......" he hesitated with the next words.  
  
"It's okay.....don't be afraid to tell me...." Kagome urged him to continue.  
  
The hanyou squeezed his yukito tighter "There is a very good reason why I haven't.......claimed you yet. I can't explain right now. But please remember, that it is not you....but me that is holding back."  
  
"I will wait for you my koinu.....I can wait for an eternity if needed to be. Just as long as you are happy, that is all that matters." Kagome loosened her grip around his neck and faced him with a smile. "I will wait on one condition...."   
  
Inuyasha smirked back at the mischievous smile and asked "Uh....sure what?" Now, Kagome was starting to sound like Inuyasha....what was she up too?  
  
Kagome giggled while lifting a finger to his face "You forgot to clean one of the scratches on my finger....will you finish the job?"  
  
Inuyasha giggled while grabbing her finger "Do you want me kisu suru it or lick it?"  
  
"Maybe you had better just kisu it." she held back her laughter. "Just to be safe...."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and replied "Nah...I think I will lick it instead.... and to top it off......I will finish the job by doing this....." he picked her up, with his strong hands and held his Kagome bridal style.   
  
Kagome laughed as she asked "Do you insist on carrying me still after all this time?"  
  
"Of course......" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, a sweet smile covered his expression as he muttered something "Arigato, my yukito....."  
  
Kagome stopped laughing as she blushed. The way he expressed that arigato to her made her heart pound faster "For what Inuyasha?"  
  
"For being you....and understanding." he leaned to her ear and whispered "Ai shiteru....tatta hitori no watashi...."  
  
A tear feel from Kagome's eye as she held her breath. It seems to be that Inuyasha is able to express his feelings much easier now, ever since they had this serious, but understanding conversation, but Kagome didn't know what to say. All she could do was respond by leaning her face toward his and replying softly "Inuyasha-kun...... "  
  
Inuyasha could feel Kagome's heart racing while her face moved closer to his "Kagome....." his lips brushed against her cheek as he moved over to claim a kisu from his love. Their lips connected once more, while you could hear a small knock at the door.  
  
"Hey! Who's in there?" the voice replied outside of the bathroom door.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from his well, deserved kisu as he started to get upset "Fine, we will be out....humph?" Inuyasha knew who it was, but before he could finish his griping, Kagome wrapped her fingers around his magatama beads and pulled him back to finish the kisu. He thought to himself as his eyes popped out of his head 'Kagome is really getting into this..... Hell, I don't want to stop either!' The hanyou's eyes softened to Kagome's loving tendencies as he stroked her ebony hair with the hand behind her head. The miko wrapped her fingers around the hanyou's face to move in closer and feel his warmth. Both of them did not care what the other person behind the door wanted, all they cared about was to be left alone and enjoy their well deserved kisu.  
  
"If you guys don't open the door right now, I will go ahead a go to the bathroom right here!" The voice demanded.  
  
Kagome pulled away from the lip lock first as she yelled out "Oh no you don't Shippo! I will be coming out.....so hold on!"  
  
Inuyasha giggled "Ya know....you are kawaii when you are mad........"  
  
"Behave koinu......" Kagome giggled "Alright Inuyasha, put me down and I will get you some clothes before you catch a cold."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused, but then realized that he forgot that he wasn't wearing any clothes...all except for the boxer shorts that was left. "Um.....oh boy.....I totally forgot about my clothes." he gently placed Kagome's feet, back on the floor, as he covered his torso with the towel that Miroku gave him earlier. Inuyasha's face turned bright red as Kagome opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Geez....it's about time you guys....." Shippo said while walking into the bathroom "I never thought you two would stop making out..."  
  
Kagome blushed as she said "I will go and grab you those clothes Inuyasha......" she ran out of the bathroom, too embarrassed to say anything in her defense. She went to her thoughts as she walked into her bedroom and grabbed a shirt for Inuyasha 'I noticed that Inuyasha's scar has healed completely, thank Kami.....but one thing is puzzling me......how did Shippo know that we were doing something in the bathroom?' She shook her head as she grabbed a pair of sweat pants 'Is there something that I am missing? I guess I will have to ask Sango-chan about it later....'  
  
Back downstairs, a houshi and a taijiya were in the middle of a discussion on why Inuyasha went berserk a little while ago. Sango sat next to Miroku on the couch as he flipped thru the channels on the TV, with the remote control. Sango asked "So, I was right about him smelling Kagome's 'heat' scent.....but what should we do?"  
  
Miroku turned his attention to Sango "Well I do have a idea, but I will need assistance from Kagome's grandfather......."  
  
Sango looked at him confused "I don't understand Houshi-sama."  
  
"Kagome-sama's grandfather comes from a long line of priests, if I remember right he knows an old custom of being able to channel inner strength within....." Miroku explained while pushing the buttons on the remote again.  
  
"Uh Houshi-sama....now you really have me confused." Sango said with a sour look on her face.  
  
Miroku heard footsteps coming down the staircase as he looked over to Sango and whispered "I will explain later...I don't want Inuyasha to know anything until I converse with Kagome-sama, okay?"  
  
"Okay.....no problem..." Sango whispered back to Miroku.  
  
Kagome was the first to come down as she said "Hey you two.....what are you up to?"  
  
"Uh....what do you mean Kagome-sama?" Miroku said in his and Sango's defense.  
  
Kagome giggled as she walked over to the couple "Just making sure you guys are behaving yourselves. Would you like some popcorn?"  
  
"Um....what is popcorn?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh....gomen. I will go and make some right now. I forgot you haven't tried that yet.....I will be right back." Kagome turned around from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.   
  
Inuyasha was next to come downstairs as he slipped the t-shirt over his head. His hair was still a bit damp, so he used the towel from earlier to finish the job. He looked around the room as he asked "Hey, did you guys see where Kagome went?"  
  
Miroku turned his head over to the hanyou and answered "Kagome-sama is making something for us....she said she would be right back. Why? Is everything okay Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and nodded his head "Yeah, everything is fine....just wondering where she went." He continued to walk over to the reclining chair and sat himself down "So...what's on the TV tonight?" as he rubbed his head with the bath towel.  
  
Miroku stopped at a channel that showed cartoons, the houshi was amazed at all the bright colors. "Oh, hey look at that....."  
  
Sango looked at the TV and said "Um...okay. This is different......."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the goof-butts as he put his nose in the air and smelled the popcorn "Hey, I know what that stuff is....." a smile covered his face. "I will go see if Kagome needs any help..." he placed the towel around his shoulders while getting up on his feet. The hanyou didn't take no more than two steps as Kagome came walking out of the kitchen with two giant bowels of hot popcorn.  
  
"Here you go Sango-chan...you can share this with Miroku." Kagome walked over to the couch and handed Sango one of the full bowels.  
  
"Wow!" Sango's eyes lit up "This stuff smells great!"   
  
Miroku leaned down to smell the kernels as he said "You outdid yourself Kagome-sama.....how do you expect us to finish this?"  
  
Kagome giggled "Trust me Miroku....if Inuyasha can finish off a whole bowl of this stuff , then I know you and Sango-chan can finish off this bowl."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped with the bowl of popcorn. "Here let me get this for you."  
  
Kagome smiled to the hanyou and said "Arigato Inuyasha .....I'll be right back guys. I'm gonna go and grab the sodas."  
  
Inuyasha took a handful of popcorn and asked "Do you need some help?"  
  
Kagome turned to the kitchen as she answered "No, I'll be right back.....just try and save some popcorn for me."  
  
"Oh man.....okay!" Inuyasha playfully said back. Inuyasha sat on couch, leaving a gap in between himself and Sango so that Kagome could have a place to sit when she comes back.  
  
Miroku leaned forward to ask Inuyasha "Hey man, did you actually eat a bowl of this stuff all by yourself?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the houshi and commented "Keh! Are you kidding? I can finish three of these all by myself."  
  
Miroku laughed "Holy Buddha! You are such a pig!"  
  
Kagome came walking back from the kitchen with two glasses of soda and handed one to Miroku. "Here you go Miroku, I'll let you hold this since Sango-chan has her hands full."  
  
Sango commented "You can say that again!" as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and started munching.  
  
Kagome walked up to the front of the couch and sat herself down next to Inuyasha and Sango. The hanyou nudged himself closer to Kagome. He slipped his arm on the back of the couch as his hand touched her shoulder. Now where did he learn that? Maybe on their first date over at the movie theaters? Kagome noticed his actions as a slight blush overcame her face, she had no complaints. Just a little surprised that he would do this in front of his friends.   
  
Kagome turned her attention over to the TV as she responded "Oh, hey Miroku....keep the channel on here. This is Cartoon Network!"  
  
Miroku leaned over as he took a sip from the soda "Cartoon Network? What in the world is that?"  
  
"It is a channel that shows cartoons 24hours a day, 7 days a week......." Kagome explained while leaning over to look at Miroku.  
  
"So, that is why the colors are so bright and it does not look like reality?" The houshi asked with interest.  
  
Kagome explained "Yep, people all across the world will draw these cartoons and let it air on here. Cartoon Network is probably the only station I watch anymore....heck, it's the only one that I have time for." she continued as she drank some soda "With all that we do back in the Sengoku Jidai, this is what is on in the middle of the night when I come home from that time period......" A yawn slipped from Kagome's mouth as Inuyasha pulled her back next to his side.  
  
"Are you tired Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nudging himself closer to Kagome's side.  
  
A smile covered her face "I guess just a little....I don't know why I feel so relaxed...."  
  
A sweat drop fell from the hanyou's cheek as he thought to himself 'Oh kuso! I forgot all about that. I didn't think that my subduing spell would last this long...' He placed his hand on her forehead and gently pushed her head on his shoulder "Why don't you go ahead and nap on my shoulder Kagome, I will stay here next to you."  
  
"I guess I can take a little nap....." Kagome said as another yawn slipped out. She closed her eyes as sleep overtook her body very quickly.  
  
Sango glanced over to the couple as she noticed Inuyasha 's arm behind Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to his friends glances, he was just interested in the miko sleeping on his shoulder. Sango looked over to the houshi and nudged him on his side "Hey Houshi-sama....are you watching this?" she asked, whispering in his ear.   
  
"Don't say anything Sango..." the houshi whispered back "Let them be. I think that subduing spell took its toll on Kagome-sama's body."  
  
Sango nodded while she turned her attention to the television set. Sango also noticed that Inuyasha didn't seem to care, whether or not, anyone was watching him show his true feelings toward her sister. A small smile covered her expression as she thought 'I am so happy for Kagome-chan.....now if only I can get Houshi-sama to show his true feelings toward me in the same way.' Sango kept her attention to the TV as she glanced over to Inuyasha again and watched him kisu Kagome's forehead and stroke her hair with his sharp claws. 'I guess I am a little jealous......' she sighed as she continued her thoughts 'I just wish that....'  
  
Sango stopped as she felt a hand touch hers, a blush covered her cheeks as she looked over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked over to Sango, a small smile covered his lips as he asked "Is everything okay Sango?"  
  
Sango was a little shocked, but replied anyway by saying "Everything is fine Houshi-sama....." She wrapped her hand around his a she smiled back. Sango let a out a small yawn as well while Miroku asked "Are you tired Sango?"  
  
"I guess so.....do you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder?" Sango asked shyly.  
  
Miroku lifted his hand without a thought and gently brought her head over to his shoulder. "Of course Sango, go ahead and take a nap." Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango just as the hanyou did to the reincarnated miko. The houshi nudged himself closer to Sango as he noticed Inuyasha looking over with a smug smile.  
  
"Nani?" Miroku asked as he face turned red.  
  
Inuyasha replied "How does it feel Miroku?"  
  
"Shhh!" Miroku lifted a finger to his lips as he whispered "They will hear you."  
  
"They are both already asleep Miroku...." Inuyasha said "Kagome's been asleep ever since her head hit my shoulder."  
  
"Oh....well then...." Miroku giggled "So how does what feel?"  
  
"To feel loved...." Inuyasha asked. "Did you honestly think that you would ever get this close to Sango if you have never stopped you hentai ways?"  
  
Miroku did think about for a moment and answered "No my friend....I never thought that I would ever get this close to anyone....especially to Sango."  
  
"Nice isn't?" Inuyasha smiled to his friend.  
  
"Very much indeed...." the houshi replied with a smile to his face.  
  
The two boys turned to their attention to the television set, holding the two dearest people closest to them. A hanyou holding a miko, as a houshi was holding a taijiya. Miroku did want to discuss matters that concerned him and his friends, about the Sengoku Jidai Era, but at this moment all he wanted was time with the woman he has loved, ever since he could remember. The houshi also had to discuss important matters with Kagome's grandfather, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Okay kids, end of Chappie 34. (SIGH) I hate to say this but I may only be able to update only 2 days a week now. My work schedule is actually getting to much for me. But don't worry your pretty little heads, I intend to finish typing out this whole story. Heck , I even have the support of my boyfriend, he keeps me going while I get stressed out. Until later on this week my friends, I will try my best to update 3 days a week....so hang in there.  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Houshi: monk (Miroku)  
  
Taijiya: demon Exterminator  
  
Kisu :Kiss  
  
Kisu Suru :To kiss  
  
Youkito: snow bunny  
  
Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only  
  
Hentai: perverted  
  
Koinu :puppy  
  
Nani: what  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Warren states Era or Feudal Japan (approximately 1467-1568)  
  
Koishi :Beloved one, dear  
  
arigato :thank you  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is- a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine.....there are 3 types of mikos...'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Kuso: damn, shit or fuck (depends on how you express it)  
  
Koibito : sweetheart or lover (Kagome referring to Inuyasha as her boyfriend..... as of now)  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
kawaii: cute  
  
Magatama: Inuyasha's subduing beaded necklace  
  
koi: Sweetheart or lover (Inuyasha is referring to Kagome as his girlfriend....as of now) 


	35. Dream Sequence

Konnichiwa my fellow otakus! Lets see, there will be a a certain scene in this chapter that may be unsuitable for some people, so this chapter is rated NC 17(If I don't mention this then FF or MM will knock this chapter off the story)....do we like buying collector cards of our favorite anime characters? You guessed it! Takahashi is releasing her Inuyasha on collector cards like the ones you see in Japan. They are scheduled to be released sometime in October of this year......can't wait! I have been considering writing that Christmas chapter or I might just make it into a skit. Give me an idea and I will see what I can do.  
  
Kenuyasha has noticed that her reviewers are growing in tremendous numbers and would like to thank everyone of them. Domo arigato my new and old friends......  
  
Chichiri-sama (keep readin'...you have a long way to go!)  
  
TheGoth (You have a hentai mind...just like me.....giggle!)  
  
Lady Bloodstar (Glad you could review my friend...arigato...)  
  
Hina-chan (How many chappies? It's a surprise....arigato for the compliment!)  
  
Dragon Man 180 (He's gonna try...that he will)  
  
Ruyuy5387 (Glad you likey....you fluffy fan you!)  
  
Ritzel (Gomen about cliffys...it needs to be done sometimes....)  
  
Rurouni Miss (Hmmm....Maybe Miroku and Sango should get a room?)  
  
Daddy's Pixie (Yeah, I hate cliffys too....but they need to be done.....)  
  
Owlman 114 (Please don't beg....Heck! Inuyasha might be cheering on Miroku soon.)  
  
Kaekox3 (Update...that I will...)  
  
AcDcChicky (Caught you my friend! Giggle....)  
  
The Fanatic in Training (Arigato my new fanatic.....oh! I mean friend...)  
  
WhitetigerIsabella ?)  
  
Ryusensei (Keep it up... it is true my friend.....that it is....)  
  
Akumagirl (You're not rude.....I will jot that down....)  
  
Lavadude (I have a wild imagination....yeah Baby!)  
  
Mirokuluver (OH! More cookies! MUNCH! You are so sweet!)  
  
Inuyashasgrl15 (Well, arigato my friend....)   
  
Angelwarrior (Arigato....umm....hai! I took your popcorn! So, what are you gonna do about it? Giggle!)  
  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spike-o! Oh yeah....Inuyasha-kun is naughty!)  
  
Inulover15 (Fluff is always good! YUMMY!)  
  
AniMegurl (Hmmm....He may still get a private lesson.....)  
  
Inus lil Miko (Arigato for your help my friend......)  
  
Kagome's Shadow (Please don't hate me too much....chocolate covered peanuts?)  
  
Kagome (Hurry? I will try...)  
  
Inuchick 06 (OH! More plushies and pocky! (MUNCH!) I needed a plushie Kenshin, domo arigato!)  
  
My Way (Inuyasha ...the Uncontrollable-Hanyou-Sex-Machine- You got that right!)  
  
Kat (Arigato my friend...)  
  
Demon chick 39 (Update...that I did.....pocky?)  
  
Putz-6 (Arigato....)  
  
Unknowm Beedee (Oh, hot and horny? You could say that....)  
  
Kagome Higurashi (Miroku and a Playboy, huh? I have something better....just wait!)  
  
Spyrofate (Arigato my best friend! Did you actually refer me to all of those people? WOW!)  
  
FoxylilRaven (Oh good idea! Muh..ha..ha!)  
  
Saggitarius's Finest (Here, I will share one of my 20 pounds of sugar with you...YUM!)  
  
And Fire-Princess-051390 (Fluffy, fluff....yummy yum!)  
  
Alrighty folks.....Inuyasha-sama is not mine and is the property of Takahashi-sama....but Time Will Tell is the property of Kenuyasha-sama! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 35: Dream Sequence  
  
It was late in the evening at the Higurashi residence. The snow started its decent over Tokyo while you could see some stars peeking thru the clouds. There were no lights on inside of the house, all except for the flashing of a television set.  
  
Shippo and Souta were sleeping comfortably upstairs in the human boy's bedroom as his mother laid warm inside of her bed. Back downstairs, in the living room, our hanyou and houshi snuggled close to the two women they have loved for so long. Kagome was entering REM sleep, her head had seemed to slip off of Inuyasha's shoulder and end up on his chest. It looks as if she still wanted to hear his heartbeat, as to say that she has actually recognized the hanyou's steady rhythm by memory.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the mikos's actions as he adjusted his body to let her lay comfortably on his chest. Miroku looked over as he watched Inuyasha, the houshi twitched an eyebrow as he asked "Uh...what are you doing man?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to move his body while he lifted Kagome's legs on top of his lap "Helping Kagome sleep better...."  
  
Now Miroku was even more confused, he scratched the side of his cheek "How is moving your body helping her sleep?"  
  
"I'm adjusting my body so that she can listen to my heartbeat...." Inuyasha finished the job while he palmed the back of Kagome's head and nudged it closer to his heart. The miko sighed lightly, she actually seemed pleased to where her head laid. Inuyasha's ears twitched from the reaction, he seemed content on her response.  
  
A look of surprise overcame Miroku "You are telling me that Kagome-sama has actually memorized your heartbeat from anyone else?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and nodded "Yeah, I didn't realize this until we showed up back in our time period....."  
  
Miroku was now interested "Please explain..."  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha said as he started his story on what happened to him and Kagome back in the Sengoku Jidai Era. While he told his tale, Kagome was in the middle of a dream. Here is her dream sequence........................................  
  
"Osawari!" Kagome yelled. Nothing happened.  
  
"Osawari boy!" she yelled out once more. Still nothing happened.  
  
"Why won't the command work? I don't get it?" Kagome said as she pondered the situation.  
  
"Okay one more time.....Osawari Inuyasha!" Still nothing "Okay, only one thing I can do...."  
  
Kagome reached for a dog collar and wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck. She attached a leash to the collar as she smiled, thinking that this should work if the osawari command does not. Inuyasha looked happy sitting, hanging his tongue out of his mouth. He sniffed the air while a foot went to his head and started scratching.  
  
"Now behave koinu!" Inuyasha wasn't even listening as he watched a car drive right by him. The hanyou growled loudly as he ran on all fours, chasing after the speeding car. Kagome forgot that her hand was wrapped around the dog leash, she was carried away by the strong pull of the barking hanyou. Barking? He was barking after a speeding car? "Whoa! Osawari Inuyasha!" The command had no effect as he chased the car down the road....it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Inuyasha stopped the conversation as Kagome's eyes fluttered in her sleep. Miroku noticed this as well as he asked "Is she alright?"  
  
"I think she's just dreaming......" Inuyasha said "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" he gently brushed away some of the hair covering her face, Kagome seemed to calm down a bit with the touch of his hand.  
  
"Probably about you, loverboy...." Miroku replied with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever monk..." Inuyasha snapped back. He looked over to Sango, she seemed bothered lying her face on Miroku's shoulder as he observed the reactions to her face. "Hey Miroku, check out Sango.." as he pointed a finger to her face.  
  
Miroku turned his attention to Sango as he watched a terrifying frown covering her face "Oh boy...I don't like that look...it looks like she is about to kill someone......" Miroku replied nervously.  
  
Sango was dreaming about something alright. Here is here her dream sequence....................................  
  
Looking into Miroku's eyes, Sango said with all her heart "Oh Miroku, Ai shiteru.....do you feel the same way about me?" Sango eagerly waited for the houshi's answer as he looked away. The houshi didn't answer. He was in his own dream world, his mind was thinking about something else.  
  
"Um.....I will be right back Sango." Miroku said as he walked out the front door of the Higurashi house. As he opened the door, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket, landing on the floor in front of Sango. Sango walked over to the single piece of paper and picked it up so that she may read what it said. It read 'Single men only attend'. Sango was confused as she went over to Kagome to ask what the writing meant.  
  
"Kagome-chan...what does this inscription mean?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked at the paper and shook her head "Um....oh boy..."  
  
"Kagome-chan, please tell me...." Sango begged.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and said, biting her lip "Sango-chan, you just lost Miroku to a porn movie and it looks like he will be the leading man."  
  
Back in the waking world.............The boys were checking out Sango's expressions as she wrapped her hands around Miroku's neck and started to strangle him "Wait until I get my hands on you Houshi-sama....." She muttered in her sleep.  
  
Miroku gasped for air as he grabbed onto Sango's hands to loosen her grip. "Help Inuyasha...."  
  
The hanyou chuckled "No way man....this is better than TV!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku pleaded for assistance.  
  
"Alright Miroku...." Inuyasha replied, trying to gain a breath from his entertainment. "I know of a way to calm her down. Lift your hand to her hair and stroke it........."  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"Okay....." Miroku said while he shook his loose hand. He lifted that same hand to the back of Sango's hair and gently stroked it, lovingly. The taijiya let go of Miroku's throat, letting out a small sigh. Miroku sighed as well, he was very thankful that Sango loosened her grip around his neck. Miroku looked over to Inuyasha while he continued to rub her soft hair "How did you know that was gonna work?"  
  
Inuyasha answered "I have been doing this sort of thing ever since we arrived over to Kagome's time period......I figured the touch of a familiar person can calm anyone down." Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's face and smiled "Besides, I have been wanting to do that ever since I met Kagome......." The hanyou leaned his head down to give Kagome a kisu on her head as he sniffed in her scent at the same time. He buried his nose inside of her hair, seeming to feel relaxed at her ever familiar smell. Inuyasha closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a light slumber.  
  
Miroku watched his friends actions as he went to his thoughts 'It is strange to see Inuyasha so affectionate like this.....I don't know if I will get used to it. But then again....." Miroku smiled as he looked down to Sango's sleeping face 'I look forward to being with Sango......so, I know what he is feeling......' The houshi finished his thoughts as a yawn slipped from his mouth, he lifted his other hand to catch the yawn. He muttered lightly "Oh man, everyone looks so comfortable. Maybe I should catch a few winks...." The houshi laid his head against the back of the couch as he started to fall asleep. Miroku entered REM sleep as well.....here is Miroku's dream sequence..........................................  
  
"Oh Sango, my dear....I can't believe you are doing this to me......." Miroku moaned.  
  
Miroku was wearing his robes, back from his own time period, as he felt Sango's hands move slowly up his legs and eventually stopping in between his thighs. She tickled his skin, with her fingertips, as she moved her hands up into his robes, almost reaching his hips and kissing every part her hands touched. Sango teased and tortured Miroku, while he relaxed at the gesture. This was to good to be true, will he be able to fulfill his desires like he always wanted? "Oh Sango....." Miroku replied.   
  
Looking down to where he thought Sango was located, he wanted more than anything to gaze upon her kirei na face and hopefully meet her eyes with his. But to no avail, there was nobody. "What the?......." Miroku asked confused. He felt something underneath his robe as he looked around. Maybe some other woman was putting the moves on him? No, but there was something there. He went to move his hand to pick himself up, but for some reason couldn't find it. "Okay...this is weird..." There was something stroking his manhood as he flinched. "No.....it ....it can't be!"  
  
Miroku pulled his robes to the side as he witnessed his own hand seducing himself. But it wasn't just any hand. It was the hand that contained the kazaana. The Houshi's eyes quivered while the prayer beads came off from around his hand and the kazaana started its terrifying, yet pleasing appearance. Miroku didn't know what to think. Here he thought the woman he loved was giving him the experience of a lifetime. But instead, his hand was loving him back "Well, I guess you could call this safe sex......." Miroku shrugged his shoulders, giving in to his sexual fantasies........................................................  
  
(Just a note......if you guessed it. Miroku is giving himself a 'blowjob' with none other than his own attack. Of course these guys didn't know what that meant. Considering they are from 500 years in the past, so, we'll let the houshi have his fun.)  
  
Miroku continued his erotic dreams as Inuyasha slightly snored in his sleep. His nose still buried in Kagome's hair, keeping him at peace while he dreamed about something not so hentai like our naughty houshi. Here is Inuyasha's dream sequence........................................................................................  
  
An assortment of bags surrounded Inuyasha, teasing his nose. He didn't know which one to open first "Maybe the potato chip bag......" he talked to himself. He picked up the sealed package and ripped it open quickly. "Nah.....potatoes don't sound good. Maybe this one......" He threw the potato chips over his shoulder and reached for a bag of cookies. He continued as he ripped open the cookies and sniffed. The hanyou shook his head "No, too sweet............" he threw that bag to the side as he looked around, hoping to find something new. "Kuso...." he swore under his breath "I know there has to be something I haven't tried yet."  
  
The silver, haired hanyou blinked his eyes when a bright red bag caught his attention "Huh? What's this?" he asked while he picked up the interesting looking package and forced it open to take a quick whiff. "This stuff smells different......" he placed the package down and reached inside of the bag to get a look at the contents. With his hand, he brought out a....a....what is it? "It's shaped like a dog bone....." he muttered to himself. He sniffed the familiar looking snack as he attempted to take a taste.  
  
"Don't eat me....." a tiny voice called out.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked around, looking for the crying voice. He didn't notice anyone around as he shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, it must be my imagination......" he brought the snack up to his mouth again as he heard the same voice.  
  
"I said DON"T eat me!" The voice seemed more powerful than the last time it cried out.  
  
"NANI?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked down to his almost new snack. The weird, yet familiar dog bone looked back him. "What the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked all confused.  
  
"I am the all mighty, all powerful Milkbone dog biscuit!" The dog bone pronounced.  
  
"Yeah right buddy and I am a pretty fairy..." the hanyou laughed. He pointed to the biscuit as to threaten it "I am going to eat you and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"You will be gomen..." the Milkbone warned.  
  
"Whatever...get ready for you demise....." Inuyasha replied, lifting the biscuit to his mouth once more.  
  
The Milkbone jumped out from Inuyasha's grasp. It stood in front of the hanyou just like it was trying to tease him. The snack started to grow bigger in size while Inuyasha looked on baffled. He chuckled "Well now, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.........."  
  
"If you say so......" The voice from the dog biscuit grew deeper as it grew larger in size. At least 20 feet tall to br precise.  
  
"Keh! Don't think your size scares me....." Inuyasha replied while grabbing for Tetsusaiga. "Oh no...." He realized he left his fang in Kagome's room. Now he was scared.  
  
The all powerful Milkbone smirked down to the defenseless half inuyoukai and said "Hah! Now who's gonna eat who?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped down as he looked up "Um...you wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"Better run...or I will eat you!" The Milkbone said while he laughed at the hanyou's frightened expression.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to get a head start while the Milkbone kept up with the hanyou's pace, practically keeping on Inuyasha's heels. "I can't believe I am being chased down by a form of food......I will never touch any thing that has a red label on it! Even if that is the last bag of snacks on the planet!" he ran and ran as fast as he could, trying to distance himself from the disturbing food article called 'The All Mighty, All Powerful Milkbone Dog Biscuit.....'  
  
The group slept on thru the night while their dreams or nightmares kept them going. Was it a warning of things to come, or just perhaps that the time travel situation started to scramble their brains into mush? Lets just hope they could make it thru the night without hurting each other, and especially, not remember a single thing when they all wake up.  
  
The next morning, you could hear a snore echoing in the living room quarters. The half asleep, half youkai felt something brush against his nose as he muttered lightly, stopping him in mid snore "You know that I like it like that Kagome...." The culprit continued to tease Inuyasha's nose, making him sneeze in response "Ah-AHCHOO!!!!!" Inuyasha caught the sneeze in his hand while he opened his eyes. "Oh man...." he scratched his head, trying to think of what just happened. He looked down to his lap and observed Buyo looking back at him cross eyed. "What are you looking at Buyo?" he muttered grumpily.  
  
Buyo responded back "Meow...."  
  
"Woof....." Inuyasha played back, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. "Alright Buyo....where are Kagome and Miroku?" He looked around the living room while asking the neko.  
  
"Meow...." was Buyo's answer.  
  
"Sure....whatever you say pal." Inuyasha replied as he looked to the other side of the couch and witnessed Sango still passed out. Her head was laid comfortably on the cushions next to his side while her legs were hanging over the side arm of the couch. The hanyou chuckled "Huh, surprised Miroku didn't take advantage of this situation......." He yawned to wake himself up as he felt something bonk him on the head, very hard!  
  
"ITAI!" Inuyasha cried out "Whoever did that is gonna pay!" he rubbed the pain on his head as he looked over to Miroku, who by chance was the one who bonked the hanyou on the head.  
  
"Good morning sunshine....." The Houshi smiled "I couldn't help but over hear what you just said."  
  
"Whatever Miroku...." Inuyasha whined as he continued to rub his sore head. "Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?"  
  
"So that you can start your training...." Kagome walked up next with a smile to her expression.  
  
"Eh? Training? What kind of training?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ojii-sama is waiting outside for you......" Miroku replied as he lifted his hand and held out Inuyasha's hakama and yukata "You need to go and change before you go meet ojji-sama......"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes "Why do I have to go and change my clothes......I like what I am wearing." he stood up from the couch and adjusted his t-shirt.  
  
Kagome walked up to the hanyou and asked "Would you do it for me Inuyasha-kun? It is very important that you go change and meet gramps outside."  
  
Miroku overheard Kagome while a smirk overcame his expression, he muttered "Oh, Inuyasha-kun....how to temo...."  
  
"I heard you monk!" Inuyasha growled back. The hanyou sighed as he looked over to Kagome, the way she smiled and the way she asked him to go and change made him melt inside. He turned his head with a slight blush "I will go change, only because Kagome asked me real nice...."  
  
"What am I? Chopped liver?" Miroku asked with a pout to the face.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the Houshi and grabbed his clothes from Miroku's grasp "You will be when I am done with you." Inuyasha let out a yawn as he threw his clothes over his shoulder "I will be back down in a few minutes....." he waved his hand as he started his climb up the staircase. Inuyasha went to his thoughts as he walked up 'I don't get it....what are they up to.....and why do I have to go see the old man?' The hanyou kept grumbling 'This had better be a good reason...or that monk will hear from me the hard way.'  
  
Inuyasha continued his climb as Kagome and Miroku looked on. The both of them were relieved that they were able to get Inuyasha to go and change into his old clothes. "Are you sure that ojji-sama wanted Inuyasha in his old clothes for this type of training?" Miroku asked while he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Kagome nodded "Gramps had me do the same thing when he trained me to heighten my spiritual powers." The mikos explained "This will help Inuyasha keep the youkai in balance, well, that's gramps and I think anyway....."  
  
"This will be interesting....." The Houshi replied "I have seen this method done, but only by humans. It will be a different experience to see a hanyou attempt this."  
  
Kagome nodded as she looked to the floor "I just hope it works. Poor Inuyasha, if I knew it was going to be hard on him like this......I would have done this sooner."  
  
Miroku looked at the troubled miko as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled to give her reassurance "Have faith Kagome-sama....with all that he has been thru, this should help."  
  
"Arigato Miroku....." Kagome said looking back at the Houshi "You are a great friend.....we had better get going. Gramps is probably wondering where we are anyway."  
  
Miroku nodded "Hai, lets go..." The two friends walked out of the house and headed toward the Goshinboku. Keeping in mind the training that Inuyasha will endure is going to improve him in every way possible, but what did Kagome mean that the training will keep the youkai in balance? Kagome was there to give him the courage to go on as the Houshi was there to support his friend in anyway possible.  
  
End of Chappie 35. A warning to everyone.....FF has taken my 'Authors Apology' completely off of my story. It seems the skit did not fit the story so they took it off. If for some unknown reason you guys cannot find my story on FF anymore is because FF has taken it off. I don't want to lose all of my fans so if you cannot find me on FF anymore go to MediaMiner. I am making plans to move the story to another site, so that this will not happen anymore. I will keep posting on FF and MM, so don't lose touch with me until we can get things worked out. Did we like? Well, I am trying my best to post 3 chapters for this week. They have scheduled me to work until next Tuesday so that is why I am having a hard time keeping up the chappies. My typing is slow in the first place.....so hang in there till later my friends!  
  
Our (Biggie) chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou : Half-Human Half-Demon  
  
Mikos: Loosely translated as a priestess but is-a virgin girl residing in a shinto shrine....there are 3 types of mikos....'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Arigato: thank you  
  
Houshi: monk (Miroku)  
  
Taijiya: Demon exterminator (Sango)  
  
youkai: demon  
  
To temo: very sweet  
  
nani: what  
  
Itai: ouch  
  
neko: cat  
  
Inuyoukai: Dog demon  
  
Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made from his father's fang 'The Steal Cleaving Fang'  
  
gomen : sorry  
  
Kuso: damn, shit or fuck (depends on how toy express it)  
  
hentai: perverted  
  
Kazaana : Miroku's Wind Tunnel or Wind Rip  
  
kisu: kiss   
  
kirei na : beautiful  
  
Ai shiteru :I love you  
  
Sengoku Jidai era: Warren States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximatly 1467-1568)  
  
hakama: Pants of the male kimono  
  
Yukata: Inuyasha's white shirt that he wears under neath his haori  
  
Haori: The shirt of the male kimono  
  
Osawari: sit  
  
Domo arigato: thank you very much  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Otaku: your honored house, but now is referred to as some who is obsessed with manga or anime  
  
Hai: yes or acknolegement  
  
Koinu: puppy 


	36. Grandfather's Training

Welcome back everyone! Well, it looks as if FF has let me update my latest chapters. They froze my account for almost a week but I am back. That is why no one could see the last chapter (Chap35) for a while. Like I said in my authors notes in Chapter 35, if anyone his having problems finding me on FF, go directly to I use the same pen name and story title. Yeah, I know it isn't my site to begin with but it does upset me.  
  
Kenuyasha is grateful for all of her friends reviews. Kenuyasha does the happy dance and throws everyone a plushie Kirara!  
  
SSP51201 (Arigato my friend....um doggy bone?)  
  
Animeluver17 (Glad you liked.....)  
  
Gemini II ( I understand, trust me.....)  
  
Spike of Doom ( Hey Spike-o! SIGH....you maybe right, but I am trying to finish the story 'cause I would like to start drawing out my comic.)  
  
Inuchick06 (Continue?....that I am....)  
  
Deadly sweet (E-mail...that I did)  
  
Ryguy5307 (Fluffily, fluff-filled fanatics? Say that 3 times fast!)  
  
Alicia (If ya wanna know my age, check out my bio)  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella (no, you're kawaii...chappies? It's a surprise..)  
  
Putz-6 (Can I go to England with you? I will miss you....SNIFF!)  
  
Bladex999 (Arigato...)  
  
KonekoMiyabi (I know, I'm jealous too. But Inu is half youkai, that's probably why he is so um....slender and sexy. Oh, and I guess all the fighting he does too...giggle...)  
  
Silvers Shadow Tamer (Oh, wouldn't you like to know what I do with my koibito...naughty!)  
  
Chrisy 12 (I thought you might like that subduing spell.....'purr')  
  
Mr. Anonymous (Arigato for your support...I am honored my friend....)  
  
Kara (Arigato...we are almost there.....)  
  
Hanyou with 911 (Hai...he is in the chappie...)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Rock on baby!)  
  
Mirokuluver (Arigato my friend...)  
  
Unknown Beedee (Do you think he can?.....giggle)  
  
My Way (He..he....giggle...giggle!)  
  
Demonchik 39 (yeah, he loved it!)  
  
Sunshine 07 (Update...that I did...)  
  
DragonMan 180 (Adult Swim is my favorite channel nowadays....reality does suck half the time)  
  
Animegurl (But I thought you liked it mushy? Oh! All of those bishies and only one to chose from? Eh....I still pick Inu and Kenshin!)  
  
Kitty (Arigato Kitty-chan! Giggle...you are awesome!)  
  
Jaden Blythe (Arigato big smiles!)  
  
Inuyasha loves me (I will post my pics as soon as we move...my scanner is still packed)  
  
The Fanatic in Training (Gomen...I am trying...)  
  
Ryuu Miko(..keep in touch...)  
  
And Kagome Higurashi (HA! HA! He deserved that one...arigato my friend!)  
  
And now our disclaimer...Inuyasha-sama is not mine but this story is.  
  
Chapter 36: Grandfather's Training  
  
The hanyou finished dressing into his old clothes. It felt a little strange changing back into his hakama and yukata once again, but what about his haori? Inuyasha pondered that for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, thinking that less is better. Placing the t-shirt and sweat pants to the side of the bathroom, he was thinking as soon as he finished with his so-called training, he would be able to go back to his newly, comfortable attire.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the staircase and finally reached the living room quarters. 'I wonder where everyone went?' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'They probably went outside with the old man.....' He walked over to the front door and preceded to turn the knob but was stopped my someone calling out to him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted "Are you hungry?" she rubbed her hands with a dish cloth as she asked the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and replied with a smile "I am Higurashi-san, but I have to go outside and meet your father for some type of training...."  
  
"Oh....That's right." she giggled at her embarrassment "I almost forgot about that..."  
  
"Do you know what it is that I am training for?" the hanyou asked politely.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and answered "I do, but unfortunately, I can not tell you. Only my father can explain that."  
  
"Well...." He continued as he turned the knob of the door "I better go see before he gets upset with me."  
  
"As soon as you are done with your training....I will have a giant breakfast plate prepared for you." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at the kind woman and replied "Arigato Higurashi-san....."   
  
Inuyasha continued on his way to the courtyard of the residence. He looked for any signs of life, maybe he could find them by sniffing the air with his trusty youkai, canine senses. "That wasn't too hard...." he muttered to himself, turning his direction over to the Goshinboku. His stomach growled as he covered it with one of his hands, "I can also smell Higurashi-san's cooking....what I wouldn't give to have a bite to eat first...." The hanyou quickened his pace, hoping to find the old man and maybe finish this so-called training to grab some breakfast. His ears twitched, listening to the wind blow in his direction and hearing familiar voices over in the distance. Finally reaching the Goshinbuku, he noticed Kagome and Miroku having a conversation underneath the God tree, while the old man was scooping up some snow with a shovel.  
  
"Hey old man...." Inuyasha replied while grabbing onto the shovel "Older people should not be working this hard ..."  
  
Kagome and Miroku turned their attention over to the hanyou and noticed Inuyasha stopping Kagome's grandfather from doing his daily chore. "Uh....Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, surprised to see that he ceased the old man's actions.  
  
Kagome bumped Miroku on his side and whispered in his ear "Quiet Miroku, we can't say anything. Let gramps handle this." The miko was surprised as well but knew she couldn't say a word while her grandfather was in control of the situation.  
  
"It's about time you showed up..." the old man replied sternly "I was about to give up on you..."  
  
"What are you talking about old timer?" The hanyou scowled back "I just woke up. Keh! It's too early in the morning to be doing anything......"  
  
"Kagome...you can leave now." Gramps turned to the miko "I will take it from here."  
  
Kagome picked herself off the ground as she brushed off the snow sticking to her clothes "Okay, gramps....good luck Inuyasha." She winked to the hanyou, turning toward the house.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out "Why does Kagome have to leave?"  
  
"She will only distract you....." the old man said grabbing the shovel from Inuyasha's hands and dropping it to the ground "You cannot reach your full potential if you are distracted by a woman or anything else to that matter."  
  
Miroku was next to get up on his feet. He bowed to the older man as he attempted to walk toward the house "Then I will take my leave of you Ojji-sama...."  
  
"Where do you think you are going Houshi-sama?" gramps asked looking toward Miroku.   
  
Miroku stiffened his body at the question "Um.... what do you mean?"  
  
"It looks like you could use some training too..." the old man commented. Gramps checked out Miroku for a second and nodded "Hai...definitely!"  
  
A sweat drop fell from the monk's temple as he pointed to himself "M...M....Me? But, why would I need training? Am I not already a man of the cloth?"  
  
"If you train under me, your spiritual powers will double in strength......." Gramps commented.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" The houshi asked with a look of interest. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"Who do you think trained Kagome to heighten her powers?" Grandfather asked with a smug expression.  
  
"You trained Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pointing to grandpa. "So then, why would I need your lousy training?" He tilted his head as he walked closer to the old man.  
  
"I have heard about your youkai form trying to come out when you are seriously injured, my boy...." Grandfather said.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Kagome has told me about your run ins on certain youkais....." the old man explained "The one that caught my attention the most was when you fought against your fathers rival......the one that ended your fathers's life"  
  
"No kidding...." Inuyasha interrupted "I chopped that jerk into tiny pieces...."  
  
"But not without a price...." Gramps continued "Kagome told me about when you almost transformed into your youkai state during that battle. Now, do you remember how you stopped the transformation?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment and answered "My Tetsusaiga...."  
  
"That is partly right......" Grandfather replied "If you were already starting the transformation, how were you able to hold the youkai back? From what I understood, you were not holding your sword. Your father's fang is ONE of the things containing the youkai inside of you, is it not?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Hai....it is the ONLY thing holding the youkai inside..."  
  
"Wrong!" gramps corrected Inuyasha "You concentrated all the strength you had inside of you to get a hold of your sword.....you, yourself held back the transformation!" The old man smirked at the hanyou, hoping what he just told Inuyasha would sink into that thick skull of his.  
  
"So...you are saying that if I concentrate hard enough, I can hold the youkai inside of me with out the help of my Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha replied placing a hand on his hip.  
  
"Holy Buddha folks, I think he got it!" gramps said jokingly.  
  
"And what if I refuse to train under you old man?" Inuyasha replied, leaning down to meet gramps in the eyes.  
  
"Then you will probably harm Kagome in the future...." Grandfather answered back. " I know that you want to protect Kagome, Inuyasha.....I watch you everyday with her and I can see the strong feelings you have for her. Don't deny it!" Gramps slapped the hanyou on the shoulder "If you want to protect Kagome, you need to train yourself to be stronger on the inside as well on the outside........"  
  
Sighing at his demise, Inuyasha had to agree with the old priest "You are right old man....." A sudden twitch over came the hanyou as he slapped himself on the back of the head. "What the....." he questioned himself, bringing the same hand that he slapped with and brought it around to see what was tickling his head.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, walking over to his friend. "Oh my....I can't believe it!" a look of shock overcame the houshi's expression, seeing someone for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Myoga...." Inuyasha replied "Where have you been hiding this whole time?"  
  
"Salutations Inuyasha-sama....it is nice to see you again." The flea said with a sweat drop falling from his brow.  
  
"I was wondering if you have survived the fog back in our time. Where have you been hiding Myoga?" Inuyasha asked once more.  
  
"I have been here for quite some time now Inuyasha-sama......" Myoga answered back. He jumped over to gramps as he continued "I have been talking to Kagome's grandfather about your transformations....and we both agreed about you needing to train in order to keep the youkai contained."  
  
"Yeah, well....I know that already Myoga..." the hanyou said crossing his arms against his chest "I just discussed that with the old timer...."  
  
"But, did you forget what happened the other day Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga asked. "Should we discuss on what transpired when you were dancing with Kagome-sama?"  
  
"NANI?" the hanyou blushed. Before Myoga could speak another word, Inuyasha snatched the flea from gramps shoulder. He palmed him in his hand, trying to keep Myoga quiet about his little issue of smelling Kagome's heat scent. "Myoga? You were here the whole time....then....." Inuyasha asked nervously "You didn't happen to discuss this issue with anyone else...did you?"  
  
"Well....." Myoga answered back "Just with Kagome's grandfather...why?"  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about that situation with anyone! Do you understand?" Inuyasha yelled with a red face.  
  
"N...N...No problem Inuyasha-sama...." the flea studdered nervously "I will not say a word about that ever again....."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Gramps calmly replied "Don't be ashamed with what happened the other day.....that happens to all of us men."  
  
Miroku smirked "Exactly what I said Ojji-sama......"  
  
"Oh come on people!" Inuyasha turned his attention over to the monk and the old priest "I don't like talking about my...my....."  
  
"Sex life?" Gramps smiled over to the nervous hanyou  
  
Inuyasha was now blowing steam from his ears. His face had turned blue.....it couldn't change any more colors, considering the red tint in his face was completely gone. So, the only color left was blue. "Are...we...going...to train...or NOT?" The hanyou attempted to talk, only to find himself stunned from the blasts of comments from the other men, across from him.  
  
Miroku chuckled under his breath as he watched Inuyasha's expression. The houshi had never seen his best friend get so embarrassed talking about his sexual insecurities, but he knew what he was going thru. Miroku cleared his throat, breaking the silence "Uh....Ojji-sama, I think we should start."  
  
Gramps stopped talking, he raised a hand and waved it in the dazed hanyou's face, hoping to bring him back to reality. "Are you sure that Inuyasha can handle training under me?"  
  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, looking into his eyes "He will be fine....he is just not used to expressing his feelings to anyone. Especially, talking about his own sex life....give him time and you will see."  
  
"Poor Inuyasha-sama..." Myoga replied, shaking his head.  
  
Back inside the Higurashi household, our tajiyia was finally awake and taking a hot shower. Kagome was helping her mother prepare breakfast for the group, while the boys started their first training session. The miko sang to herself merrily, thinking about the holiday season coming up. Kagome's mother asked as she prepared the pancake batter for the skillet "Have you thought about what you are gonna get your friends for Christmas this year Kagome?"  
  
"I really haven't thought about that momma..." Kagome answered back, she was placing the breakfast plates on the kitchen table as she continued "I guess with everything that has been happening...I haven't given it much thought."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi poured some batter in the skillet as she commented "How 'bout if we just all stay at home and celebrate...."  
  
Kagome looked over to her mother as she asked "But I thought you, Souta and gramps were going over to Aunties house like you did last year?"  
  
"How can I do that when your friends are here?" Mrs. Higurashi replied "This is the perfect time to get to know your friends better...in fact this may be the only time I can see them. Who knows when they have to go back to the Sengoku Jidai Era."   
  
Kagome smiled "You're right momma, I think the best thing to do is enjoy everyone's company."  
  
Sango walked down the staircase as she could smell the pancakes cooking over the stove. "Oh boy...." Sango replied with a smile to her face as she entered the kitchen "Good morning Kagome-chan...Higurashi-sama..."  
  
"Good morning Sango-chan!" Kagome pronounced "Are you hungry?"  
  
"How can I not be?" Sango giggled "You two always seem to make great food!"  
  
"I had a lot of practice, especially with Inuyasha. He eats like a horse!" Kagome said, placing a stack of pancakes in front of Sango. "I think Miroku is taking after Inuyasha in a way....." Kagome continued a she laid butter and syrup on the table "That houshi has been eating like there is no tomorrow..."  
  
"Speaking of which...." Sango asked while looking around the room "....where are the rascals anyway?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned toward Sango and answered "The both of them are undergoing special training with my father."  
  
"Oh that's right!" Sango remembered "Houshi-sama said something about your father, he suggested that Inuyasha go thru special training to bring out his inner strength."  
  
Kagome sat down next to Sango as she commented "Yep, gramps comes from a long line of priests, he may be a little senile, but he knows what he is doing when it comes to bringing out your special talents."  
  
"Can you tell me what the training is for Kagome-chan?" Sango asked while she picked up a fork.  
  
"Lets see, when I was training with grandpa, I was training to bring out my spiritual powers of the miko. Miroku can undergo the same thing with him being a houshi, but with Inuyasha.....I think what grandpa is trying to do is keep the youkai in balance." Kagome explained while her mother sat down in front of the girls "This type of thing is only done with humans...not with youkais or hanyous."  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha can handle the training Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with a bit of concern.  
  
"I do not have any doubts Sango-chan..." Kagome said with a smile "When Inuyasha almost transformed into a youkai with his fight over Hojo.....and I witnessed him controlling it, I knew there was a way that we could contain the youkai inside of him."   
  
"He is a strong man...." Mrs. Higurashi butted in "...and very handsome....."  
  
"Momma!" Kagome blushed at her mother's comment "I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"Nani? You don't agree Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi giggled at her daughter.  
  
"Well....I know he is handsome momma, but come on!" Kagome said in her defense, trying to hold a straight face "You don't have to point that out!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi continued while she placed a finger to her face "He is especially kawaii with those dog ears and silver mane of his....."  
  
Kagome couldn't hold a straight face anymore. She got up from the kitchen table and replied, nervously "I...I need to go use the bathroom.....I'll be right back." Kagome ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She knew in her mind that Inuyasha was very handsome and kawaii with his dog ears, but she was too embarrassed to admit that in front of her own mother.  
  
Sango giggled at her friend's embarrassment "You are bad Higurashi-sama."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled back "I know, I couldn't help myself...."  
  
"Hey, something smells great!" A voice replied walking over to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning boys!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the upcoming bodies "Is your training finished for the day?"  
  
"Good morning Higurashi-sama......hai our training is finished for the day." the houshi answered while walking over to Sango. He sat down next to her at the kitchen table, looking in her direction "Good morning Sango, did you sleep well?"  
  
Sango blushed at the houshi as she answered back "Hai, Houshi-sama....I did...."  
  
"Higurashi-san?" the hanyou asked while scratching his head "Do you mind if I go and take a shower first before I get some breakfast?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi replied "That's fine...I promised that big plate for you, so take your time. It will take a while to prepare it." as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, thanking Mrs. Higurashi "Arigato, I will be back..."  
  
As the hanyou turned his back, the houshi had to say a word "Don't take too long Inuyasha, I need a bath as well..."  
  
"Keh! No kiddin'....I could smell you from here." Inuyasha smirked, walking out of the kitchen. Walking up the staircase, he didn't realize that Kagome wasn't in the kitchen with the rest of the group, until he started his assent. "Eh...she's probably taking a nap in her bedroom..." he muttered to himself "I will check on her later...." Training under the old man, did make his body a little sore. He had to use and stretch muscles that he never knew he had. " A hot shower will feel great....."  
  
Finally reaching the bathroom door, he noticed it was open with a slight crack. He could hear running water from the faucet. His ears twitched and sniffing the air around him made him realize who it was. An evil grin overcame his expression as he peeked into the door, stealthily trying to sneak on the unsuspecting victim. The hanyou saw his prey, washing her face, she was too busy to notice what was transpiring around her surroundings. Tiptoing into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and walked up behind Kagome, standing there, waiting for her too turn around.  
  
Kagome finished washing her face "I can't believe my mother...." she grumbled under her breath "I think she likes to embarrass me in front of my friends...." she found a towel and continued while drying the water from her face "I wouldn't know what to say if Inuyasha heard that conversation......" she turned around, with the towel in her face and bumped up against a solid barrier, preventing her to walk out of the bathroom.  
  
"Itai..." She whined as she looked up at met the hanyou's golden glare, with a hint of a mischievous smirk to his face. Her face was still colored red from the comment her mother told her a few minutes ago as she gazed back "Uh.....Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, well, look what I found.....and she still talks to herself...." he replied playfully "So, you and your mother were talkin' about me, huh? I knew my ears were burning for some strange reason......" He twitched his ears as Kagome watched.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at his wiggling ears "You know....momma was right about your ears. They are too adorable!"  
  
He commented as he placed a hand on his sore shoulder "Oh yeah, and what else were you two talking about?" Inuyasha walked over to the toilet seat, sitting himself down while taking off his yukata "Don't tell me you are too embarrassed to tell me?"  
  
Kagome watched his actions, she did notice he was babying his right shoulder as she asked "Are you okay?"  
  
He threw his yukata on the floor as he lifted his hand again to the tender area "I guess I am little sore from your grandfather's training.....that's why I came upstairs. I wanted to take a hot shower and hopefully relive some of this tension."  
  
"Here this might help....." Kagome turned over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. She closed the cabinet and headed over behind Inuyasha. She gently moved some of his silver locks to the front of his chest as she said "Can you straighten you back for me? This should help a little."  
  
Inuyasha straightened his back like she requested "What is that?" he asked, trying to get a whiff of the familiar substance. "That stuff smells like what you wear sometimes.....it's not any of that girlie-girlie stuff is it?"  
  
"No, silly koinu...." Kagome replied "I use this so-called stuff called baby oil to loosen the muscles on my body......" she continued as she tipped the bottle upside down and placed a good portion of the oil onto her hands. She rubbed her hands together, trying to explain "I'm always sore when I come back from your time period....so baby oil always helps me out when I have to help you fight youkai all the time. Does it smell bad?"  
  
He had to admit that this so-called baby oil smelled pretty good, even for his sensitive nose. "No...." he said, slightly shaking his head in response.  
  
"Try and relax....." Kagome preceded as she raised her greased up hands and started to rub his sore shoulders. The hanyou flinched for a moment, Kagome stopped for a second and asked "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine....you just startled me....." Inuyasha said nervously. "Please go ahead....I'll try and relax now."  
  
Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders once more. Gently squeezing his tired and achy muscles, she could feel how tensed up he was. 'Poor Inuyasha...' Kagome thought to herself 'I guess he is still not used to anyone touching him like this.' the hanyou slightly moaned from the pressure of her hands, her touch was beginning to relax his tired muscles. His shoulders began to slack, while his head tilted up to look at Kagome's face. "Are you feeling a little better, Inuyasha?" she asked with a smile.  
  
He smiled softly, looking back at Kagome "Much better, my yukito...." he closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the baby oil and the feel of her hands rubbing against his skin. He sighed while Kagome gazed upon his face, he looked so content leaning his head back on her stomach, almost as if he was about to fall asleep. "Kagome.....will you sing for me?" he asked sweetly with his eyes still shut.  
  
Kagome didn't speak a word, she began to hum a song but not before she leaned down kisu suru her koibito on the cheek. The hanyou leaned his head to the side, to meet her tender face. Kagome preceded kisu suru him on cheek but didn't stop there. Raising her hand to his hair, she brushed some of his silver locks to the side, away from his neck, and continued giving him butterfly kisses. Remembering where she left her mark from their first date, she looked at the area and noticed that it was completely gone. What was she thinking? Especially, why did she care if her mark was gone from his neck in the first place? "Inuyasha-kun.....I know of a way to make your relax more...."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome.....you have already....KAGOME?!" The hanyou's eyes flew open as he felt Kagome suck on his neck once again. 'Oh Kami!' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'She is being so forceful! But, oh man.....for some reason, I....I don't want her to stop.' His expression softened while breathing became heavier, he could feel Kagome's teeth start to pierce his skin. "Ka...Kagome....." he moaned with pleasure "Don't stop....." He raised a hand to the back of her head and pushed it closer "Harder...." he requested as she complied to his wishes. Gritting his teeth, the hanyou moaned louder, accepting the attention he was receiving. Inuyasha was totally and utterly relaxed, not to mention aroused.   
  
Knowing he was relaxed and content, Kagome pulled away from the hanyou's neck, but not before kissing her newly fresh bite mark. She lifted her hands off of his shoulders and walked over to the bathroom sink so that she may proceed to wash the baby oil from her hands. Looking over to Inuyasha's direction, she noticed that his head was still leaned back, almost falling backwards from where he was sitting. She dried her hands with a towel as she replied sweetly "Inuyasha-kun...I will meet you downstairs.....please don't take too long..."   
  
The hanyou couldn't speak a word, instead the only thing he could do was raise a hand to respond. Kagome opened the door of the bathroom and walked out, leaving the relaxed, aroused hanyou to his thoughts. "Okay....." me muttered weakly "Should I take a hot shower to relax my body or should I take a cold shower to relieve some of this sexual tension?"  
  
Poor Inuyasha, what is a sex crazed hanyou to do in a situation like this? "Just wait Kagome...." he continued talking to himself "You will face the consequences....just like before....." he smirked at the thought of what he was going to do to her "Just you wait...."  
  
End of Chappie 36. Okay kiddies I have some bad news and good news.....the bad news is, this might be the last chappie I post for a while.....Please don't throw rotten food at me..... let me explain. The reason is that we are finally moving! YAY! I did mention that in my bio but like I promised, I am finishing this story to the very end. Think of it this way, when we are finally set up at the new house, you will be able to see my pictures for the story. I have major plans for this story so don't give up on me. I can't wait so please be happy for me and wish me good luck. Oh, and one more thing....I have decided to write a Christmas chappie, I guess a lot of people wanted to read one, at least I will have time to write it while we are packing right? I will try my best to post another chappie this week, it all depends on when my koibito will pack my computer. Ai shiteru all and keep readin'!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Houshi: monk (Miroku)  
  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator  
  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is called- a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine....there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Ai shiteru: I love you  
  
Kisu suru: to kiss  
  
Goshinboku: the sacred tree, time tree or the God tree  
  
Hakama: pants of the male kimono  
  
Haori: shirt of the male kimono  
  
Yukata: the white shirt that Inuyasha wears underneath his haori  
  
Sengoku Jidai Era: Warren States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximately 1467-1568)  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Yukito: snow bunny  
  
Kami :God  
  
Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made from the fang of his father The 'Steal Cleaving Fang'  
  
Itai: ouch  
  
arigato: thank you  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
youkai: demon  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (Kagome is referring to Inuyasha as he boyfriend.....for the moment)  
  
gomen: sorry 


	37. Holiday Plans

Sneak, sneak, sneak....Konnichiwa my friends! Looks like I will be able to squeeze in another chapter....oh hang on.....Inuyasha, get my panties off of your head! Kuso! Kenshin, put my boyfriend's katana back on the ground! Go play with your own sword! (Sigh!) Yeah, me and the guys are moving the boxes around in here and they can't seem to keep their hands off of my stuff. I went to my monthly anime club and guess what I found out? Giggle....I found out that the official release date for the 1st Inuyasha movie for the U.S. on DVD is September 7, 2004! I knew you guys would love that info.....Oh boy! Can't wait!  
  
Kenuyasha has received a lot more fan letters and would like to thank everyone of them...she hands out a plushie Shippo to all of her fans!  
  
Jrtxluverx4life (Why did Mir hit Inu? 'Cause Mir overheard Inu reply "I'm surprised Miroku didn't take advantage of this situation..." he was referring to Sango when she had her legs up in the air sleeping on the couch.)  
  
Xakix (Arigato my new friend...)  
  
Lady Bloodstar (I will try to keep it on here just as long as FF doesn't screw me again.....hang in there.)  
  
Inubabae229 (I'll try my best...that I will.....)  
  
Silver's Shadow Tamer (Glad you like my friend...Milkbone?)  
  
Kagome's Shadow (Oh Hai....How about some Nerds? Don't hate me too much.....Kenuyasha pouts)  
  
Ryusensei (Okay....my Dragon Master.....Kenuyasha bows...)  
  
Eclipse Kagome (I will read it my friend......you will hear from me soon....)  
  
Inuchick 06 (Please post your fic......e-mail if you need any help!)  
  
Chichiri-sama (The All Mighty Milkbone Dog Biscuit! Muh ha ha!)  
  
Chrisy12 (Hey no problem....Good luck with the brats!)  
  
Spyrofate (Arigato for all your help! Um....how about a payment? Send me an e-mail and I will send you something special!)  
  
Inus gurl (No, you are awesome my friend!)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Yeah, do you want a milkbone?)  
  
Putz-6 (Christmas Chappie?.....that I am...)  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella (I guess I was drinkin' too much Corona when I wrote that chapter. You're not disappointed are ya?)  
  
Kagome Higurashi (It's okay, there has to be a good reason.....I'm just glad you are always here with me.....glad you liked the skit)  
  
AcDc Chicky (No, I think you need more sugar....muh ha ha! Oh gomen...arigato for comment!)  
  
Mirokuluver (I will (MUNCH) take (MUNCH) cookies (MUNCH)...that I will (MUNCH)....)  
  
Kitty ?)  
  
The Fanatic in Training (Giggle...I love that saying when I put it in...giggle!)  
  
Jet flash (Arigato for the help! I know it is sloppy with the Japanese language...can I ask for your support?)  
  
Jaden Blythe (Oi! You are very correct!)  
  
My Way (Naughty, naughty my friend...giggle!)  
  
Inuyagura (You think it is a omen? Hmmm....don't know......)  
  
Inus lil miko( 400? Oh Kami I know....I think we will make 500 by the end of the month!)  
  
Demonchik39 (Yeah...it upset me a bit....that it did...)  
  
Someone (I will remember that.....)  
  
The Goth (Arigato...pocky?)  
  
Zir (Okay Ziron, have some pretzels....no? Okay, maybe some cookies...No? Hmm....fine Milkbone?)  
  
Dragon Man 180 (Um...woof!)  
  
Inuluver 15 (Arigato for your support!)  
  
Inuangel 182 (You like it spicy huh? YUMMY!)  
  
Anime Otaku 1515 (Arigato for the input)  
  
Anime otaku #1 (lets just say that it is sometime in the Spring....)  
  
Sunshine 07 ?)  
  
And Kane-Sakura (I bought the music (Soundtracks) from various web sites and E-bay)  
  
Whew! Alright! Inuyasha is not mine but Time Will Tell is! YAHOO! (I just borrowed Inuyasha-kun for my own personal reasons....um...yeah...)  
  
Chapter 37: Holiday Plans  
  
The holiday season has finally arrived all across the world, two days to be exact, and the Higurashi residence was in full swing of the Christmas spirit. Mrs. Higurashi was carrying boxes of holiday decorations from the little shed in the back, of gramps shop, while Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Souta helped carry the oversized packages into the house. Kagome was making a list of food needed for the meal to be prepared as Inuyasha finally finished his shower.  
  
He climbed out of the shower, pushing the curtain to the side and grabbing a towel to dry off. He muttered to himself "I'm glad I took a hot shower..." A sigh slipped from his lips. Hot steam surrounded the bathroom as he continued to dry himself off "Now what should I do to Kagome to repay her for 'relaxing' me?" A smirk formed on his lips while his thoughts kept going. The hanyou could hear the shifting and rattling of some unknown noises coming from the living room, his dog ears twitched with a bit of interest as he climbed back into his comfortably, new attire. 'What's all the racket?' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'I better go check to make sure no one is causing any trouble.' he placed the bath towel over his wet hair and picked up his yukata and hakama so that he may place it in Kagome's room. He had no clue on how to clean his own clothes with the washing contraptions in Kagome's time, so he thought that he would ask her later and maybe show him how to use them. Walking down the hallway, he threw his clothes on the top of her bed and preceded to walk to the staircase to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"You can place the rest of the boxes over here Miroku..." Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she pointed to a corner of the living room.  
  
"Okay...." The houshi grunted, carrying the last box and leaning down to place it gently with the rest of the stacks. "Whew..." he wiped his forehead "Christmas is a lot of work....."  
  
Shippo jumped on one of the boxes as he asked "Will you be able to tell me what Christmas is all about, momma Higurashi? I know Kagome told me a little bit about it last year, but I kind of forgot..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the kitsune "I will do better than that Shippo, I will read you a story about Christmas, how's that?"  
  
"Oh boy!" Shippo jumped with excitement "I can't wait! Can you read me the story tonight?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded "Sure, why not?"  
  
Sango walked over to the couch, she sat herself down, taking a break from all the hard work "I do remember Kagome-chan telling us about Christmas.....she says it is a time of love, peace and sharing with all of your friends and family....."  
  
Miroku agreed "Hai....it does sound wonderful. Where is Kagome-sama anyway?" he asked while he looked around the room for his friend.  
  
"She's making a list of things we need for Christmas dinner...." Mrs. Higurashi started to explain.  
  
"Dinner?" someone asked while descending the staircase "I thought it was still breakfast time?"  
  
"It's about time you joined us....." Miroku replied sarcastically "I had to do your share of work...."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha commented back "I needed to take a shower, I was sore from the old man's training today." he looked around the room and noticed all of the well placed boxes laying on the floor. He turned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi and asked "Uh....Higurashi-san? What happened to your house?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up to the wet, silver haired hanyou and replied "We are getting ready to put up decorations for Christmas, Inuyasha....do you remember what that is?"  
  
He thought for a moment as a smile over came his face "Oh yeah.....Kagome told me about it last year. I really didn't understand it very much.....but, I do recall her bringing over some great food."  
  
"Is that all you think about is food, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked while squinting his eyes.  
  
"No!" the hanyou replied, he continued to dry his hair with the towel "That's not the only thing I think about!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled as she said "Well, at any rate, I can tell you are hungry. Go to the kitchen and ask Kagome to fix up your breakfast. It should be in the oven still."  
  
The hanyou nodded "Arigato, Higurashi-san..." Inuyasha walked to the kitchen as the group watched diligently.   
  
Miroku walked over to the couch and sat himself down next to Sango. He leaned closer to the taijiya and whispered "Have you noticed Inuyasha is only polite to Higurashi-sama, Souta and Kagome-sama?"  
  
Sango nodded as she whispered back "Yeah, I noticed that too, I still can't get over how much he has changed ever since we arrived in this time. You don't suppose when we go back to our time that he will change into the grumpy, old, stubborn hanyou?"  
  
Miroku shook his head "No, he has told me that he is determined to make Kagome-sama his mate, so he won't be changing his tune anytime soon....we just need to make sure he waits until Springtime to make his move." Miroku looked behind him to make sure Inuyasha was not listening "From what I can see, he is polite to Higurashi-sama only because he will ask her for her consent.....well and also the fact that she may remind him of his mother....."  
  
"She reminds him of his mother?" Sango asked with a smile "How sweet....what a minute!" Her eyes flew open at Miroku's last statement "Did you say consent?"   
  
Walking into the kitchen, the hanyou walked up behind his koi while continuing to dry his wet hair. She wasn't even paying attention, Kagome was writing a list of things needed for Christmas dinner. She opened the kitchen pantry as Inuyasha watched over her shoulder. The miko preceded to make out her list, making sure she didn't miss anything "Lets see..." she placed the pen in her mouth, helping her think while she muttered to herself "Turkey...check. Um....pie filling.....check.  
  
Eh.....vegetables....check....what's next?"  
  
"Ear...check." a low voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ear... eh.......ear?" Kagome asked herself "Nani....where did that......ah!" Kagome stopped her rambling as she felt something wet tickle her earlobe. She giggled, pushing herself off of the culprit. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said turning around to meet the hanyou's face "What are you doing?"  
  
"Who says that I was done...." A mischievous smile covered his expression "Get back over here so that I can finish the job! I need to pay you back for relaxing me in the bathroom....."   
  
Kagome stepped back as she pointed the pen in front of him, she went to her thoughts 'He needs to pay me back? Oh I get it.....' Kagome chuckled, replying "Behave koinu! Or I will...."  
  
"Or you'll what, little girl?" he took a step forward, reaching his arms toward Kagome.  
  
"Or I will not get your breakfast....." Kagome suggested as she placed her list on the kitchen table.  
  
A frown overcame his face as he grumbled "Oh come on! That is not fair!" he crossed his arms, complaining "You are no fun!"  
  
Kagome giggled "Well, at any rate, I don't have time to play Inuyasha. I need to make sure we have enough food for our Christmas celebration." A thought popped in her head as she asked sweetly to the half demon "Do you think you could help me with the grocery shopping?"  
  
"Grocery shopping?" he scratched his cheek "Uh...what's that mean?"  
  
She picked up her list as she walked over to the stove. Kagome opened the oven and pulled out Inuyasha's breakfast "That's where we buy our food here back in my time......" She continued as she placed his plate on the table "Go ahead and eat your breakfast while I go and get ready, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha sat down to the kitchen table, while Kagome lifted two fingers to his ear and started to rub playfully. She continued, leaning down to give her koibito a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back, I promise...." The hanyou nodded while his face became flustered. The miko left the kitchen to get herself ready.  
  
Picking up his fork, Inuyasha was thinking on how much he loved Kagome stroking his sensitive ears, but why did she always have to pull away so quickly? "Get a hold of yourself!" Inuyasha scolded himself out loud, shaking his head "I can't be thinking about this kind of stuff while everyone is around...." he preceded to eat his breakfast as he overheard a chuckle from the corner of his ear.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga asked "Don't tell me that Kagome is still teasing you to a point to where you can't control yourself?"  
  
The hanyou snorted while taking a bite from his food "I am just fine, Myoga......It's not my fault that she knows how to rub my ears the right way."  
  
"Did I just hear you right?" the flea asked delightfully.  
  
"Whatever...." Inuyasha replied stuffing his face.  
  
While Inuyasha finished his breakfast, our miko was upstairs taking her shower, thinking over and over again on what she needed to buy at the store. Not to mention what she was going to get her friends for Christmas. "I really don't know what to get for them...." Kagome spoke softly to herself "Maybe Christmas dinner will be enough......I guess I can ask mom what she thinks." Kagome finished her relaxing shower, while putting on some warm clothes for the day. Keeping the bath towel over her head so that she would not catch a chill from her wet, cold hair. She left her hair dryer in the bedroom the other day, bonking herself in the head for almost forgetting about it. "I would forget my head if it wasn't attached..." she preceded to her bedroom as she scolded herself "I need to hurry up so that we can get to the store......I know how impatient Inuyasha-kun is when he is waiting for something ....." She giggled to herself as she walked into her bedroom "I still can't believe that he lets me call him Inuyasha-kun.....I wonder what he would say if I called him Koinu-kun?" A chuckle flew out of her mouth as she walked over to her dresser, but not before noticing the clothes that was lying on her bed.  
  
Picking up the fire rat hakama, she wondered why it was on top of her bed. Then she turned her attention over to his white yukata. "Why is this lying on my bed?" she asked herself "Maybe he wants me to wash his clothes....." she sighed "What a fine way to ask me!" She threw the hakama down to the floor in defiance, but stopped herself when she was about to throw the yukata. A soft smile overcame her face while she touched the soft fabric between her fingers "I remember when he wore this constantly.....It's nice to see Inuyasha so comfortable in the clothes in my time, but I guess in a way, I miss seeing him wear this....." Kagome sat down on her bed while lifting his yukata to her nose, holding the fabric in her arms. She pretended that it was him she was holding for that moment. The miko breathed in the fibers, she could swell his scent all over it. Remembering the first time Inuyasha held her in his arms, she contemplated what he smelled like back then.....it wasn't musky....more like the forest after a Spring rain. He still smelled the same after all this time. It may have been a little strange for her to do that, but in her mind, all she could think about was Inuyasha... and only Inuyasha. "My Koinu-kun....I wish you would tell me the reason why you are holding back your desires.....all I want is to show you how much you mean to me...." she softly spoke to herself while she snuggled closer into his yukata. The smell of the fabric relaxed her and forgetting about the plans for the day, she started to doze off with her koibito's scent locked in her head.  
  
Back downstairs, the group started their preparations for the Christmas celebration. Souta and Shippo opened the boxes while Mrs. Higurashi prepared some hot chocolate for everyone. Sango and Miroku overlooked the kids' progress, asking what every little thing was and what they were for. Poor Souta had his job cut out for himself as he tried to explain what the decorations were used for. Mrs. Higurashi boiled the hot water on the stove as Inuyasha brought his plate over to the sink. "You are a great cook, Higurashi-san!" the hanyou complimented Kagome's mother "Now I know where Kagome gets her cooking expertise from....."   
  
Kagome 's mother blushed at the hanyou's comment "Why arigato, Inuyasha...." She giggled "I have been meaning to ask you something....."  
  
"Eh? What about?" as he turned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Have you decided on what you wanted to get Kagome for Christmas?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha lifted a hand to his head and scratched "Are we suppose to exchange gifts? I forgot all about that......like I told everyone, I'm not used to this holiday stuff."  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to get us anything Inuyasha.....I'm just glad to meet all your friends and get to know them better." She commented while she smiled "All we have planned is the Christmas feast.... wait a minute......" she squinted her eyes at something that was hiding under his magatama beads. It shimmered brightly under the kitchen lamps, she pointed as she asked "What is that under your necklace?"  
  
"Huh?" the hanyou looked down around his neck as he lifted his hand to the unknown object "Oh this? This was the necklace that Kagome gave me a long time ago." (Just a note, in the 2nd Inuyasha movie, Kagome gave Inuyasha a gold, heart pendant necklace, he claimed that he didn't want anything to do with it but ended up keeping it anyway, as you will see in this story too.)  
  
"But, I thought Kagome said that you lost that pendant......" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"No, I never lost it.....I uh.....just keep it in a safe place so that I wouldn't lose it." He commented while a slight blush covered his face.   
  
"That's it!" Mrs. Higurashi replied happily "Hide your necklace as a surprise!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"That will be her Christmas present from you......." she explained while she walked behind him and unlatched the gold necklace from around his neck. She walked back in front of him as she placed the necklace back in his hands, cuffing it so that no one else would see "She thinks that you lost the necklace, so why don't you surprise her by showing that you still have it!"  
  
A smile covered his expression "Oh, do you think that would make her happy?"  
  
"Definitely!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily as she winked at him "But it will be our little secret......"  
  
"Okay.....anything to make her happy...." he placed the necklace in his pocket so that he may hide it from any prying eyes "And I know you are still here Myoga....don't you say a word to anyone about this!"   
  
"Myoga?" Mrs. Higurashi asked confused.  
  
The flea bounced from Inuyasha's silver mane, introducing himself for the first time to the miko's mother. He bowed politely "Greetings and salutations Higurashi-dono.....I am Myoga the flea. It is an honor to meet you."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi raised her hand out to the flea so that he may jump closer to her "You are Myoga-sama? I have heard so much about you....is it true you keep Inuyasha in his place?"  
  
A sweat drop fell from the old fleas temple as he replied nervously "Well, I....I..uh don't think that I....."  
  
"You what?" Inuyasha asked leaning down to look Myoga in the eyes. He twitched an eyebrow as he suggested "Oh please, explain it to the both of us on how you keep me in my place?"  
  
"Oh....uh....." Myoga stuttered .  
  
"Keh! Never mind......" the hanyou straightened his stance "I need to go see what is taking Kagome so long to get ready. You stay here Myoga and talk to Higurashi-san.....and do NOT tell any lies while I am gone, got it?"  
  
"Of course, Inuyasha-sama...." Myoga wiped his brow, thankful that his lord changed the subject. The hanyou walked out of the kitchen and headed for the staircase. Of course he was getting a little impatient, after all he is a hanyou. Myoga turned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi as he suggested "Now, milady, would you mind telling me about this Christmas celebration...it sounds intriguing."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat herself down, at the kitchen table, as she lowered her hand on the table. Myoga jumped off of her palm a she nodded "Of course, Myoga-sama....."   
  
While Mrs. Higurashi told the tale of Christmas to her new friend, the hanyou walked over to the staircase to find Kagome "What is taking that woman so long..." he whined under his breath "she promised she would be back downstairs....." He continued his assent up the stairs while his nose went into the air. He searched her whereabouts with his sensitive nose "She just took a shower.....okay, then she is probably in the bathroom." he passed the bedroom but suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar figure lying on Kagome's bed. He stood in the doorway looking inside of her bedroom "Is she asleep?" he asked himself. He slowly walked inside the bedroom and over to the bed. Noticing the yukata in her hands, he leaned down on his knees to get a closer look.   
  
He thought to himself 'Why is she holding my yukata?' Reaching a hand over to the white shirt, he attempted to pull it away from Kagome's grasp. Her grip clasped tighter around the fabric, not wanting anyone or anything to take away her precious security blanket. Inuyasha chuckled while he lifted a clawed finger to her chin, trying to wake her up without scaring the living daylights out of her. "Kagome..." he softly spoke "Hey.....Kagome...."  
  
"Hmmm...." the miko whined in her sleep "Mine....."  
  
A snorted laugh came out of his mouth as he continued tickling her chin "Yukito....time to wake up..... or you will face the consequences...." he couldn't help himself at the moment. In his mind, she looked so sweet sleeping in this position. The way she held tightly to his yukata, snuggling her face into the fabric while she leaned her back against the wall. A soft smile covered his face while he lifted himself on the bed, slowly and quietly, trying to creep closer. Inuyasha sprawled his body over Kagome's peaceful, sleeping body. Trying his best not to make any sudden movements because he knew if he moved a certain way the bed would make an annoying creaking noise. Finally reaching his destination, the hanyou leaned down to her face and kissed the miko lightly on the lips. He pulled away from the quick kiss, replying sweetly "Yukito....please wake up..." he nudged his nose on her cheek, moving his lips to Kagome's ear while he started to nibble the bottom of her earlobe.  
  
A giggle arose from Kagome's mouth as he eyes fluttered open "Koinu-kun...." she spoke lightly.   
  
'Koinu-kun?' Inuyasha thought to himself 'And here I thought she only wanted to call me Inuyasha-kun.' he lifted his body, with his arms, to look at Kagome's face. His body surrounded hers while parts of his silver hair tickled her face. "So...." Inuyasha started to speak "My name is Koinu-kun now?"  
  
Kagome's eyes finally cleared and met the golden glare of the half youkai "Inuyasha....wh....what's going on?"  
  
A mischievous smile overcame his face "You tell me.....you're the one holding my yukata around your body. Not to mention that you called out someone named Koinu-kun."  
  
Kagome felt embarrassed "I what?" She forgot all about the white shirt in her hands, and what was all of this? Inuyasha was towering over her body like he was about to do something. "Inuyasha....why are practically on top of me?"  
  
"I was trying to wake you up.....I told you I needed to pay you back for relaxing me in the shower, remember?" He replied while leaning down to her face, brushing his lips over hers "Would you like your payment now?" The hanyou knew what he was doing, all he wanted was to make her squirm so that he could display his dominance. He lowered his body to press it against hers, grabbing her wrists so that she couldn't squirm away. He could feel Kagome's heart pounding thru her chest as he came closer, smelling the sudden rise in her scent. Breathing in the wondrous aroma, he had to remind himself that he was only trying to tease her and not claim her. Meeting her lips with his, only to pull away suddenly so that Inuaysha could continue to nibble his way back to her earlobe. He stopped the nibbles as he preceded to lick her ear, just like he did back in the kitchen.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun....." Kagome called out his name "Please......" She adjusted her body, pressing her torso closer to his.  
  
"Please what....." he breathed heavily in her ear "What does my yukito want?"  
  
"Please...." she started to beg "Please kiss me.....don't tease me like this..."  
  
The hanyou preceded to lick his way down her neck.. Inuyasha followed all the way down to her shoulder, nudging away the collar of the sweatshirt with his nose, that obstructed his decent on the miko's quivering body. Halting to the collar bone, he replied seductively "Only if you ask me real nice....."  
  
"Koinu-kun...please..." She begged more. "Please kiss me now....."  
  
"As you wish...." he scooped her up, placing Kagome on his lap. The hands that held her wrists down were now surrounding her waist. Poor Kagome was weak from his spell, she could only lift one of her hands to touch his warm, tender face. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, only to be held up by the hanyou's strong grip. Inuyasha lovingly nudged his nose against hers, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's face. One more whiff of her scent told him that she was actually ready...ready for what you ask? I think you all the answer to that question. Keeping in mind what the old man taught him, he used the training he learned over the first day to good use. The only thing Inuyasha could was put his feelings into words. "Kagome...." biting his bottom lip, holding back his sexual desires "I love your scent....I just want to...."  
  
Licking the curvature of her lips, he finally reached his goal. Taking in Kagome's kiss that she desperately wanted, not to mention what he wanted as well. Kagome lovingly stroked his face as she took in his kiss, she even used her tongue to touch the tips of his canine teeth. A shiver went down Inuyasha's spine while he felt her tongue trace the edges his teeth, he had never felt anything like it. His grip became stronger while he brought Kagome's body closer to his. Inuyasha could feel her heart pounding out of control thru her sweatshirt.   
  
He needed to pull away from the lip lock, because he knew if he didn't...he would face the consequences of his own actions. There was no way...not even in a million years would he want that on his conscience, Inuyasha had to much respect for his new found family. There was no way he would give that up Even one day of training was not enough, he knew that, but what he wouldn't give to continue loving his Kagome. The hanyou pulled slowly away from the kiss as a sigh flew out "I...I have to stop....."  
  
Kagome opened her blue orbs to look back at his handsome eyes. She had to catch a breath from the passionate kiss "It's okay my Koinu-kun...." she lovingly kissed him on the nose "Like I told you before...I can wait an eternity for you. I know there has to be a good reason why you are holding back."  
  
He smiled softly "Yeah, there is.....but you make it so hard on me...."  
  
"Oh and how is that?" Kagome asked while twitching an eyebrow.  
  
"You just smell to damn good...." he answered blushing back.  
  
"You have got to be kidding?" She asked sarcastically "All I did was take a shower...."  
  
"Hey you two....are you ready to go yet?" a voice called out from down the stairs.  
  
Kagome had almost forgot what they were suppose to be doing at that moment "Oh no! I completely forgot!" She carefully climbed off of Inuyasha's comfortable lap and slid off of the bed "We are suppose to be at the grocery store! Come on Inuyasha we have to hurry!"  
  
"Why do we have to hurry?" Inuyasha asked as he followed after Kagome "The so called grocery store will be there all the time, will it not?"  
  
"You don't understand....." she continued while she brushed her hair "The store will close early today because of the holiday......if we don't get there in time, there will not be any Christmas dinner for Christmas." she finished as she reached over to her dresser and grabbed a barrette to pin back her hair.  
  
"Nani?" The hanyou looked surprised "Well then, hurry up woman! I don't want to miss this feast you have planned!" he grabbed her arm before she had a chance to finish pulling her hair back.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hold on a sec!" She replied trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"That's it!" he picked her up bridal style "You don't have a choice in the matter, we are going now!" The hanyou chuckled as he carried Kagome in his arms. Forgetting their winter attire, he ran down the stairway and with a gust of wind the couple flew out the front door.   
  
A very surprised Mrs. Higurashi sat down after the tremendous typhoon flew by her as she asked in astonishment "What in Heaven's name was that?"  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Souta looked at each other in unison. They all were thinking the same thing when they all spoke out loud "Food....Definitely food."  
  
End of Chapter 37! Whew! I really didn't mean to make the chapter this long.....so I have to make it into 2 chapters instead of just one. Yep, you heard it right, there is another chapter to the Christmas story. Give me some ideas on what you would like to read, I do have a good idea on what I want to write but, I would love suggestions. There is still a possibility of finishing the Christmas chapters before the computer is packed so, cross your fingers! Adios for now.  
  
Our chibi Glossary:  
  
Chibi: small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but is called- a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine....there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark or live  
  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator (Sango)  
  
Houshi :Monk (Miroku)  
  
Kitsune : Fox Demon (Shippo)  
  
nani: what  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
Yukito: snow bunny  
  
youkai: demon  
  
hakama: pants of the male kimono  
  
haori: shirt of the male kimono  
  
yukata: the white shirt Inuyasha wears under his haori  
  
Magatama: the subduing beaded necklace Inuyasha wears  
  
Arigato: thank you  
  
gomen :sorry  
  
Koi: sweetheart or lover (Inuyasha is referring Kagome as his girlfriend for the time being.....)  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (Kagome is referring to Inu as her boyfriend for the time being.....)  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Kuso: damn, shit or fuck (depends on how you express it....) 


	38. Trouble Before Christmas

Konnichiwa all my friends....sigh! Remember me telling you about the episodes coming to an end soon over in Japan? Well, it sounds like the truth now....my webmaster from one of my Inuyasha forums had this to say and she quotes:   
  
This was "officially" announced at Comicon.. Toshi, the producer of the Viz release of the series was there (oh, I'm still ready to pound him - why couldn't he have gotten the information just a couple of weeks earlier and announced it at AX? I could have at least been there to ask the right questions and make sure that HE went back to the producer in Japan and asked the right questions). Anyway, this is what I was sent: "An interesting tidbit that Toshi brought up was the number of episodes that Inu Yasha will be. He found out from the Japanese producer, that episodes 166 and 167 will be a double episode that ends the TV series. This convention report was posted on on: 2004-07-25 15:15:14 "  
  
It's up on the Inuyasha Information from Japan site, too. The end is nigh...  
  
Well, we knew it was coming soon and remember they are up to episode 160 in Japan, so officially the series will end in September...sigh....  
  
Kenuyasha has had tons of fan letters and love to thank everyone of them!  
  
Kikyo5000 (Update ....that I will)  
  
Fire-Princess 051390 (arigato, did you like the Milkbone dream?)  
  
Inuyasha Freak15( No, you are sweet my little yukito...giggle!)  
  
Bethie (Naughty, naughty Bethie! Giggle!)  
  
DJ-Kimmie J (Hmmm..... Am considering the mistletoe....)  
  
Bloomz-Baby (post soon? ...that I will....)  
  
Darkangelfan 4522222494 (Think about it...what does koibito actually mean?...giggle!)  
  
Lavadude (Yeah, I hate packin', but I love unpacking.....)  
  
JetFlash (Arigato for the input.....Kenuyasha bows)  
  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spike-o! That was a better idea w/ the shower...oh well...)  
  
Kagome's Shadow ( Arigato my friend....I don't carry any grudges.....pocky?)  
  
The Fanatic in Training (I know....Miroku and Sango are so kawaii together!)  
  
Chrisy 12 ( I can't wait to move! The packing sucks though.....)  
  
FacePlant 02 (How was your vacation?)  
  
Spyrofate (Domo arigato, for all the shipments of cookies, Kenshin and Inuyasha are already stuffing their faces!)  
  
Inu's girl167 (Keep writing...that I will...)  
  
Kagome Higurashi (I will miss you....good luck in Japan! SNIFF!)  
  
Inuchick06 (You are welcome for your plushie, how about a Sango plushie next?)  
  
My Way (I know...Don't you hate that? Giggle!)  
  
Silver's Shadow Tamer (me a role model? Oh come on! Kenuyasha blushes....)  
  
Muse of the Stars (Naughty koinu more like it.....giggle!)  
  
Inuyasha1 (Arigato....hai, they are a great couple!)  
  
Inuyagura (arigato for your support...it is the same, is it not?)  
  
Dragon man 180 (yeah...was it not great? Naughty Kagome!)  
  
Demonchik 39 (Well, I didn't pull anything, but my koibito did....itai!)  
  
AcDc Chicky (You are sweet my ?)  
  
Who Cares? (I like that word...jumble! Jumble!)  
  
Animeluver17 (I think we are both hentai....Yeah!)  
  
Inus lil Miko (I love that catch phrase....I'm moving down the street..so it's not too far....just a bigger place for all my nifty stuff!)  
  
American Goddess 59 (LOVE AND PEACE!)  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella (Yeah...you could say that.....)  
  
Putz-6 (Oh well, can you bring back a souvenir for me?)  
  
Bladex999 (Computer running?..... That it will)  
  
Unknown Beedee (No, you are awesome!)  
  
SSP51201(You like it juicy? Hmm....yummy!)   
  
Owlman114 (Type, type, type, draw, draw, draw! WHEW! I'm beat!)  
  
Mirokuluver (Arigato my friend...or should I say Mirokuluver-sama?)  
  
And Hanyou-with-911 (No, I didn't forget them....gomen....giggle!)  
  
And now Inuyasha-kun is not mine...but.....he still brings me flowers from time to time.  
  
Chapter 38: Trouble Before Christmas  
  
While the Higurashi household prepared for the Christmas to come, our miko and hanyou walked the sidewalks of Tokyo once again. Inuyasha felt a little silly about running out of the house like he did, maybe the only thing he did think about was food? No, he also thought about his future mate constantly, but he wouldn't admit that in front off all his friends. Only Miroku knew this fact of Inuyasha continually thinking of Kagome the way he does. But, can Miroku keep quiet about the whole situation?  
  
Kagome had to sneak back into the house to get their winter coats, scarves, boots and of course  
  
a hat for the dog eared hanyou. His antics were amusing to Kagome, ever since the first day that she met Inuyasha, she has never seem him so full of energy and life. Maybe the change of pace and lifestyle was what he needed to get his outlook on life a great, new head start. She knew that Inuyasha has had a hard life to begin with, he really didn't tell her very much about his past. Kagome knew that a time would come when he would share more of his past with her, little by little. But as for now on, Kagome was going to change the way he looks at things. One way or another.  
  
The couple walked hand to hand, moving forward to the sidewalk to where they once walked on for their first date. Inuyasha had asked Kagome about Christmas again, he knew a couple of things about the seemingly new holiday. But there was this one particular thing that was on his mind. He remembered watching TV the other night and saw this commercial about some guy named 'Santa Clause'.  
  
"So, you are saying that this Santa Clause is only for kids and not adults?" the hanyou asked while confused.  
  
"Pretty much..." Kagome answered as she explained "He is a make believe character that comes around once a year to bring presents to all the good boys and girls around the world......."  
  
"I would hate to have his job...." Inuyasha commented. They were walking past Wacndonald's as Kagome continued the conversation.  
  
"But you know..." Kagome giggled "You almost resemble Santa....."  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes "And how is that smarty pants?"  
  
"Think about it! The both of you are not suppose to exist." Kagome explained with a smile to her face "Not to mention that the both of you wear red."  
  
"I'm not wearing red today...." Inuyasha said as he looked down to his clothes "And as for him not existing....how do you know he doesn't? I exist...." The hanyou squeezed his hand tighter around Kagome's to prove his point.  
  
"Well....." Kagome thought about it for a moment "You may have a point.....I guess it is all on how you look at it."  
  
"Damn straight!" he replied while bringing his nose in the air "Hey, did we just pass that restaurant we went to the other day? Lets go back....." He tried to pull Kagome behind him as she pulled back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome chuckled "We can't go eat now! We need to get to the grocery store before it closes!" She pulled him back with her almost strong grip. "You already had a big breakfast!"  
  
"Keh....fine!" a pout went to his face "I guess I can hold out until after we do this shopping of yours." he stopped pulling her by the wrist and picked her up so that they can hurry on to their destination.  
  
Kagome giggled at his expression "You are adorable when you pout....what's the matter?" she began to pick on him "Don't tell me that Inuyasha gets upset when he doesn't get his way...."  
  
The hanyou adjusted his stance as he picked Kagome up bridal style, he preceded to walk down the sidewalk as a group of people walked by "I always get my way....." the people laughed at his comment. Inuyasha didn't pay no mind as the group strolled past them. "Here, let me demonstrate......" Halting his tracks, he leaned down to the miko's face to prove another point. "When I want something, I'll do everything in my power to get it......"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome began to tremble in his arms "What are you doing? We need to hurry....."  
  
"Not until I get what I want...." he seductively replied. He moved in closer to her face, keeping his eyes on her every action. Barely brushing his lips to hers, he whispered so that only her ears could hear "Can you resist me?"  
  
Kagome gasped at his words while her breathing became abnormal. "Wha.....what do you want from me?" she asked, trying to hold back her blush.  
  
A small chuckle came from his lips as he slipped his tongue slowly in her mouth. Of course, Kagome had no hesitation inviting Inuyasha into her own pleasures. Licking inside of her mouth, tasting something......something that was foreign to him. He pulled his head back while licking his own lips with satisfaction, asking "Hmm.....what do you have in your mouth?"  
  
Kagome looked back at him with a little disappointment when he pulled back, but what was he talking about when he asked what she had inside of her mouth? Then, Kagome finally realized what she had "Oh, I get it....." she giggled "Are you talking about my candy?"  
  
"Is that what that is?" he smiled taking a whiff of her breath "Can I have it?"  
  
"No, but I have some more of it in my pocket. Put me down on the sidewalk so that I can give you a piece." She replied with a smile. The hanyou nodded as he lowered her body letting Kagome's feet touch the concrete ground.  
  
Kagome reached inside of her coat pocket and pulled a small, wrapped peppermint. Handing the piece of candy to Inuyasha, she said "Here you go." He grabbed the candy from her hands as she replied "Shippo always insists that I bring him this candy whenever I went back to your time, I suppose you'll like it too...."   
  
Unwrapping the candy from the plastic coating, the hanyou placed the wrapper in his pocket and threw the peppermint in his mouth. "Pretty good...." he commented with a smile "But I like yours better...."  
  
The miko blushed at his comment while wrapping her hand around his wrist "Come on you! We have to get to the store before it gets too late......"  
  
The couple preceded to the grocery store, trying to keep in mind the time limit. The farther they walked into Tokyo City, the more crowded it started to appear. Loads of crowds carrying bags upon bags of presents and food, it was hard for Inuyasha to understand the craziness. He asked Kagome as they finally reached, the so-called grocery store, on why there is so many people out all at once. Kagome explained that people would sometimes wait until the last minute to finish their shopping. There were so many reasons, people had hectic schedules when they are working, the time with their family is very limited and some people were just too lazy to get up off their butts and finish before it was too late. Inuyasha mostly agreed on the last reason.  
  
Walking hand to hand, they finally reached their destination. The hanyou was astounded on how huge the building was. He had never seen a place that carried food with so many people just so that they can feed their families, what he wouldn't give to take this place back with him to the Sengoku Jidai . He knew what it was like to stave, all his life he had to fend for himself just to feed his stomach. In a way, he felt a little ashamed on how people would take advantage of these modern contraptions to fulfil their own needs. What he wouldn't do help the people back in HIS village.   
  
They walked into the store as one person bumped into the hanyou's chest. The human fell down on his butt as Inuyasha grumbled "Watch where you are walking!"  
  
"Itai...." the human replied rubbing his sore head "Gomen, I was just in a hurry to meet my wife...." The person picked himself up, with his arms, and bowed to apologize again "Gomenasai sir, please excuse me....." The human ran past the couple as Inuyasha looked on confused.  
  
'He apologized to me?' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'I'm so used to people trying to say something sarcastic to me whenever I speak up.....I wonder if it has anything to do with this holiday stuff...."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha....we need to get going......" Kagome replied while trying to pull on the hanyou's strong stance. "Um....Inuyasha?" she looked up at his expression while waving her hands in his face, hoping to bring him back to reality "Earth to koinu...."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha responded "Hey Kagome, we need to hurry so that we can get home...."  
  
Rolling her eyes at the dumbfounded hanyou, Kagome grabbed a hand basket and led him down to the first aisle. Kagome placed her hand into her coat pocket again and pulled out the paper list she wrote down earlier in the kitchen. "Let's see..." she read her list out loud "We need to get Buyo some cat food....this way....." Inuyasha followed faithfully, keeping quiet while looking at the weird labeled products. He clutched his hand tighter around Kagome's, he seemed a bit nervous strolling down the new unfamiliar area. Kagome gave him a glace over as she showed him a smile of reassurance, that was all he needed to relax, knowing Kagome was by his side.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the aisle as Inuyasha scoped out a familiar smell "I recognize that smell..." he took another whiff as he let go of Kagome's hand "What in the world is it?" he turned around to the direction of the scent and stopped in front of some bags. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, Inuyasha picked up the seemly resembled bag and looked at the red label. There was a dog in front of the package with a bone in his mouth. A nervous twitch overcame his face as he recognized the product "No.....way.....in......Hell!" he spat to himself as he threw the product back on the shelf. "I can actually remember that ghastly dream of mine......."  
  
"Inuyasha?" a confused Kagome asked while she strolled back toward him. "Is there something that you wanted to get?"  
  
"Um....Kagome? What does this package say?" the hanyou asked nervously, pointing at the hideous bag.  
  
Looking at the package, she answered him "Those are Milkbone Dog Biscuits....why?"  
  
"No reason......" Inuyasha composed himself "I .....I was just wondering."  
  
Kagome had to admit there was something awkward as she glanced over in his direction. But she couldn't put her finger on it "I get it, now I know why you are acting strange......" thinking she figured it out  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked with a sweat drop coming down his temple "Ya....You do?"  
  
"Yep....." the miko answered with a smile "You don't know how to read, that is why you were so embarrassed to ask me on what that package said."  
  
A sarcastic laugh slipped from his mouth "Uh.....yeah that's it.....you caught me!"  
  
"Don't feel ashamed." Kagome replied patting him on the head "I can teach you to read when I start going back to on you, we need to finish." She stopped patting his head as she grabbed onto his wrist again, dragging Inuyasha down the next aisle.  
  
'Well, she does have a point.....' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'I never really took the time to read. Actually, no one really taught me in the first place......' he followed behind Kagome, keeping to his thoughts 'Did she say that she was going back to school? Oh no she's not!'  
  
Kagome placed a few more items in her hand basket as Inuyasha tried to ask her about school. "Kagome.....since when do you have to go back to sch......"  
  
"Here Inuyasha...." Kagome interrupted, pointing to a jumbo sized frozen turkey "Can you pick that up and carry it for me?"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha halted his question, reaching his hand into the large bin of frozen turkeys. "This one?" he asked as he picked up the jumbo sized bird with ease "Is this what we are having for that Christmas feast?"  
  
"Uh....huh...." Kagome nodded, looking over her list of items "We need to go to the toys and DVD section next....Are you gonna be able to carry that turkey by yourself?" she looked back while walking over to a crowded aisle that had a lot of kids running up and down the way.  
  
"Keh! Come on woman!" the hanyou proudly admitted, twisting his fingers around the plastic netting "You know I can carry a thousand of these things and never break a sweat." he preceded to flip the bird over his shoulder as he tried to ask again about her so-called school. "So anyway, why are you going back to sc....." (Did we catch that lame pun with the turkey?)  
  
"Oh!" the miko squealed out gleefully "Shippo would love this toy....what do you think Inuyasha?"  
  
Now he was getting frustrated, but decided to see what Kagome was talking about. The toy had red fur covering its body while the place where the eyes was suppose to be were bulged out. He squinted his eyes at the weird looking object asking "What the Hell is it?"  
  
Kagome squeezed the tummy of the toy as it laughed saying "I am Tickle Me Elmo.....hee.....hee"  
  
The hanyou jumped back as a look of shock overcame him "Oh Kami! That thing is scary!" Trying to gain some courage, Inuyasha walked slowly up to the vibrating toy and answered it back in his own little way "Hey Elmo...tickle this!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome caught him trying to flip his middle finger at the kawaii little toy as she grabbed his fingers "You can't be doing that here! My goodness...." she sighed as she placed the toy in her hand basket, trying to hurry so that they may get home. But there was one thing she had to admit. The way that Inuyasha reacted to Elmo was pretty funny, she held her breath so that he wouldn't catch on to her trying to hold back her laughter. (Gomen, I couldn't help myself putting that pun in twice)  
  
Kagome continued over to where the DVD's were located. She thought that was probably the best present for Sango and Miroku, considering that her friends were now stuck in this modern time period, so movies were probably the perfect gift. But which one was the best? Kagome pondered the issue, glancing over at the cased movies "Which one...which one....."  
  
Inuyasha also decided to look himself, he knew what these things were. Kagome has taught him about a few things in her time period. DVD's and music was his specialty, but of course, he couldn't decipher the translation on the outside of the cases. "Too many of these things....geez...." the hanyou complained while glancing at the movies "Ho, what is this?" he bent down to grab the interesting looking feature and checked out the cover. It seemed harmless enough, but just to make sure he would go ask Kagome "Oi! Kagome! Where did you go?"  
  
The miko looked around the corner of the movie section as she answered "Over here Inuyasha!"   
  
Walking over in her direction, the hanyou stopped next to her side and asked "How about this one?"  
  
Grabbing the movie from his clawed hand, Kagome checked out what he picked. The cover read 'Armageddon'. "Hey, good idea!" she commented him with a smile "That one is much better than the one I picked out, you're getting pretty good with your movie selections....."   
  
Inuyasha proudly rubbed his nose "Hey thanks....." He looked at the movie that she picked out as he asked "What is that one you got there?"  
  
"Oh, I thought that a comedy/romance movie would be good for Miroku and Sango-chan, since we are trying to get them together....." she raised the movie so that he could see it better.  
  
Inuyasha looked the cover over as he replied "Hey, that guy is hilarious! I watched this comedy program on your TV and couldn't help but laugh.....you need to get that movie too. Um, what was that guys name again?"  
  
"Adam Sandler...." Kagome reminded him "Okay, you twisted my arm....I'll buy '50 first Dates' for Sango-chan and Miroku."   
  
She placed the DVD's in her hand basket as Inuyasha pondered on what she just told him. They walked over to the front end of the store as he asked "Um Kagome? Since when did I twist your arm?"  
  
They preceded to the registers as Kagome looked at him a bit confused. Then it dawned on her "Oh....gomen, Inuyasha! It was just a figure of speech when I said that you twisted my arm...." she giggled as she started to unload their cargo onto the register belt.  
  
"Oh....okay...." he nodded in response "Are you sure that I didn't twist your arm?" He understood what Kagome was talking about but insisted on making sure that he didn't do that sort of thing "I have been known to hurt people and not realize that I did until it was too late."  
  
Kagome finished unpacking her basket as she looked to up to his face "Inuyasha?" she asked with a little concern "Are you serious.....I was just trying to mess with you. I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. " She placed a smile on her face to lift up his spirits "Come on Inuyasha-kun, don't be like this. Smile for me, will you?" Lifting her body with her toes, she gave Inuyasha a well deserved Eskimo kiss. Planting her feet back on the ground, Kagome thought of an idea to make him smile again "Okay, tell ya what.....we will stop by the restaurant and pick you up some french fries. How does that sound?"  
  
Now he smiled "Okay, if you insist...."   
  
"Silly koinu....." Kagome commented with a smile.  
  
Kagome paid the cashier the amount, that she owed, and grabbed one of the bags. Inuyasha nudged her to the side and demanded he carry the bags, considering one was the turkey. Shrugging her shoulders at his actions, she let him have his way. Besides, Kagome would need the to keep her arms empty so that she could go to Wacndonald's and buy him a snack. For good measure, she would buy him something extra. They turned the corner to walk back to the sidewalk as Inuyasha asked an unusual question.  
  
"How are we suppose to eat this turkey if it is frozen solid?" he asked lifting the bird in front of him.  
  
"Well...." she tried to explain without confusing him "We need to defrost the turkey before we cook it. I guess you could say that while we freeze food here is so that it will last longer. Just like when people back in Sengoku Jidai store their food in jars."  
  
"Makes sense...." Inuyasha nodded "How long will it take to defrost this huge bird?"  
  
"About a day and a half....." Kagome told him "That's one of the reasons why I insisted on hurrying to the store......"  
  
"Speaking of insisting...." Inuyasha reminded the miko as he stopped dead in his tracks "You promised me something while we were in the grocery store...."  
  
"Huh?" she asked looking at the hanyou confused "Oh.....That's right...." Kagome giggled while turning her head in the other direction and witnessed Wacndonald's on the other side of her. "Do you mind waiting for me out here. It's probably crowded and I know how you hate crowds...."  
  
"Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" the hanyou asked with a little concern.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha-kun.....I can handle it." Leaning her face into his cheek, she gave him a quick peck and opened the door to the restaurant. "I will be back.....be a good boy."  
  
"Keh!" he sarcastically remarked "What could happen while I am out here?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she entered the establishment. While walking into the restaurant, she had to admit that she was frightened of the layout of the place. It was VERY crowded! A sigh flew out of her mouth as she muttered to herself "A promise is a promise....."  
  
The hanyou was now left alone. He had a paper bag in one hand and a frozen turkey in the other. Leaning against the building, he contemplated about the holiday and what it was meant for. 'Okay....' he went to his thoughts 'Christmas is a time of peace and love....but it is also a time when people exchange gifts. Why do they exchange gifts?' he preceded to think as a group of children passed by 'I guess giving presents shows that person how you feel toward him or her.....' the hanyou watched the children pass by as one of them stopped to get a better look at Inuyasha. A bewildered look overcame his face as the child, who was about five years old, came closer. The poor kid was crying.  
  
Inuyasha looked around his surroundings, maybe the child's parents were looking for their son. Nope, no one was around. The hanyou decided to bend down to the young humans point of view and ask "Hey kid, why are you crying?" We all know Inuyasha hates to see a woman cry, but as for a human child, his heart went out to the poor kid.  
  
"I can't find my daddy...." the little boy sniffed, wiping his face with tears coming down.  
  
A soft smile overcame Inuyasha's face as he suggested "You can stay here with me and wait for your old man.....I will protect you."  
  
"Really?" the boy asked "Thanks mister...." the boy looked up at the hanyou's face and noticed his unusually silver colored hair "Hey mister? Why is your hair a weird color?"  
  
"Huh? Oh that....well if I show you will you stop crying?" Inuyasha suggested, hoping to stop the little boys tears "And you can't tell a living soul, it can be our little secret...."  
  
"Okay..." the boy replied, wiping the remaining tears from his face "I promise....."  
  
Inuyasha placed the bags down on the ground as he looked once more around his surroundings, making sure no one was looking. Reaching his hands to his hat, he slowly pulled it off and revealed his   
  
dog ears.   
  
The little boy gasped at the fuzzy ears and decided to ask "Are they real?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded at the question and replied "Take a look for yourself....." Wigging his ears, the boy responded back finally with a smile "You can touch them if you want......"  
  
"Really?" the boy asked. He walked up to Inuyasha and lifted one of his small hands to the hanyou's nearest ear and touched it lightly "Wow!" the boy replied giggling "That is so cool....." the little child pulled back and seemed to be happy for the moment "Thanks mister."  
  
Inuyasha seemed happy as well while he placed the hat back on his head "You were not afraid of my dog ears kid?" he picked the bags back up off the ground as he lifted himself up.  
  
"No way.....why would I be?" the child asked confused. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen..."  
  
Inuyasha looked down to the kid while straightening his stance. 'That was the first time anyone didn't judge me by my appearance...' he went to his thoughts '....well besides Kagome. I guess this world does have its good points.'  
  
"Tommy!" a voice called out "Hey Tommy! Where did you go?"  
  
"Daddy?" the little boy called out "Daddy I'm over hear!"  
  
A tall man turned the corner of Wacndonald's as he ran over to the hanyou and the little boy named Tommy. "Oh thank Heaven's you are okay!" the man hugged his son a he turned his attention to Inuyasha "Did you watch out for my son, sir?"   
  
Tommy interrupted before Inuyasha could speak "He protected me daddy....."  
  
The tall man smiled at his son's comment "Arigato sir for watching out for my boy...he likes to try and run out on his own sometimes and ends up getting himself lost." the man bowed to show his gratitude "I don't know how to thank you....."  
  
"Eh.....it's no big deal...." Inuyasha humbly said "Now Tommy...." he replied to the small boy "You had better stop running off like that....be a good boy and listen to your father for now on."  
  
"I will...." Tommy answered back "I promise....." he winked at the hanyou, letting him know that he would keep quite about the dog ear situation.  
  
A bewildered look overcame his face, but then realized what the boy just did "Behave squirt!" Winking back at the boy.  
  
"Have a Merry Christmas sir...." the boy's father bowed once again and started to walk away from the restaurant. "We need to keep a watchful eye on you little man.....  
  
The dog eared hanyou watch the two walk off as he leaned back against the building once more. Leaving him to his thoughts again, but before he could think, he heard a voice over the distance. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
"Huh?" the hanyou turned the other direction, seeing who was calling out his name. His face turned blue as he witnessed who it was. This was something that Inuyasha thought would not happen, especially without Kagome by his side to stand up for him. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, trying to hide his fear of the upcoming presence of three girls walking in his general direction. "Oh....um.....hi girls....."  
  
End of Chappie 38.....yeah I know it is a cliffy but it needed to be done, we all know why. Well, the day has finally arrived and the computer will be packed Friday. Oh man....I can feel the 'Internet Withdrawals' coming on already! AHHHH! Anywho....we will be starting a clean slate when I go back online in a about a week or so. That means if you have reviewed just recently, you won't be seeing your names on the authors notes in the next chapter. I know.....don't get discouraged. When everyone reviews for this chappie, you will see your names on Chapter 39. Have I ever steered you guys wrong?  
  
And for the ones who e-mailed me....don't worry. You will hear from me personally as well when everything is working again, give me another buzz and I will be sure to respond.  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: Small  
  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon  
  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but is called-a virgin girl residing in a shinto shrine...there are 3 types of Mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
nani: what  
  
Koinu: puppy  
  
arigato: thank you  
  
gomen: sorry   
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
gomenasai: I am sorry  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Warren States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximately 1467-1568)  
  
Itai: ouch  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (Kagome is referring to Inuyasha as her boyfriend.....for the time being)  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Yukito: snow bunny 


	39. Before the Celebration

Holy Moses Batman! Kenuyasha is back in the house and roaring to go! (SIGH!) We had some major problems in the house when we moved in. The original internet service I had with SBC is now invalid, so now I am going with another internet company, that's right kiddies I have a new e-mail address. Here it is They told me that the service I had is not available in the area I live in (Go figure!) So, in actuality I could of had this story up and running last week but had to wait another week until they installed my service. Kuso, to tell you guys the truth, this service is much better, screw SBC! (Hee...Hee...) Hope you guys still love me!  
  
Kenuyasha has checked out her reviews and it looks like we are still going strong! Arigato for every ones patience and support. Kenuyasha bows with much gratitude and throws everyone a hug and kiss!  
  
Chapter 39: Before the Celebration  
  
The hairs stood up on the back of Inuyasha's neck. He knew who was coming but did not want anything to do with them, he would be able to face the strange girls with courage, if only Kagome stood next to his side 'Maybe I could pretend that I didn't hear them call out my name....then they will go away...' the nervous hanyou went to his thoughts, hoping the girls would pass by without a word of his existence. Leaning his head down with the lid of his hat coving up his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Yuka strolled up to the silver haired hanyou first "Is that you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course it is! Who else would have beautifully colored hair like his?" Ayumi commented as she walked up to him second.  
  
The third girl walked up and said "No kidding! Just look at his eyes....how can you not fall in love with them?" Eri asked trying to get his attention.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head and put on a fake smile "Oh, hey girls....uh, what's up?" A sweat drop fell from his cheek. "What brings you around?"  
  
"Where's Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked while she scoped out the luggage he was carrying.  
  
"She will be right back, she went to grab something for me....." checking out the girls. They were observing his reactions to their questions, why was he so nervous around them?  
  
"Hey Inuyasha-kun....do you want to go walking with us? I'm sure Kagome-chan will not mind." Ayumi asked slyly.  
  
A nervous twitch overcame his face as he asked "Nani? Wha....why would I want to do that? Did you just call me Inuyasha-kun?" shaking his head, wondering why they called him that, especially knowing the fact that he did not know them at all. The hanyou took a step back trying to get farther away from the girls.  
  
Ayumi took a step closer, still checking out his silver hair and looked to find something strange on his neck. A confused expression overtook her eyes as she leaned closer "What is it you have on your neck there?"  
  
"Eh....what are you talking about?" Inuyasha taking another step back, only to find himself pinned back against the restaurant wall. "What are you doing?"  
  
It just dawned on Ayumi "Is that a hickey you have on your neck?" she leaned closer to get a better view. The girl was practically smothering him as a familiar voice came out from inside of Wacndonald's.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing to my koibito!" a very angry miko exclaimed while opening the door to let herself out.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Ayumi pretended to act innocent "I was just asking Inuyasha something....that's all."  
  
Kagome had a bag of food in one arm as she walked next to Inuyasha and placed her other arm around him, keeping the distance between Ayumi and Inuyasha "What do you think you are doing? Would you leave him alone...."  
  
"But we came to talk to you Kagome-chan...." Yuki replied.  
  
Kagome frowned "Why would I want to talk to you? Weren't you the ones who told Hojo about me and Inuyasha?" she clutched him tighter, just to show the girls that she meant business.  
  
"But that's what we came to talk to you about...Hojo-kun I mean...." Eri said trying to calm down Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face as he glanced over to Kagome. She had the same expression as him "What about Hojo...." Kagome asked starting to tremble of the mere mention of Hojo.  
  
"He has been looking for you two for the past day or so now....." Yuki answered "Something about wanting to talk to you....."  
  
It was obvious the three girls had no idea on what happened between Inuyasha and Hojo the other day, but just to make sure Kagome had to ask "Do you know what he wanted to talk to us about Yuka-chan?"  
  
Yuki shook her head "Gomen Kagome-chan...we really don't know. It was strange on how he was acting though...like he was out of it or something."  
  
Inuyasha had to ask "Um....Yuki was it?" as he took a step forward toward the girl "What do you mean 'he was out of it'?"  
  
Yuki was a little shocked on his question as she answered "Well.....he kept on mumbling something about revenge." she placed a finger to her face as she continued "Oh... and we also noticed that his wrist and hand was missing.....it was freaky! Who would do such a thing to poor Hojo-kun?"  
  
"Yeah that was very strange....." Eri commented "He didn't say anything about the pain either.....he was just plainly out of it."  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha replied looking down to her face "I think it's time we headed home."  
  
Kagome still a little shocked at what her so-called friends said as she nodded "Yeah, you are right Inuyasha.....let's go home."  
  
"Wait Kagome-chan!" Eri stopped the two in their tracks "Please... we wanted to say something to the both of you."  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the three girls as she looked at them frustrated "What is it now, don't tell me that you are gonna go tell Hojo about me and Inuyasha again?"  
  
"Well...." Yuka twiddled her thumbs together "We wanted to apologize to the both of you.....we didn't mean to tell Hojo-kun about you and Inuyasha. We just thought it was just.....well...."  
  
"We are really gomen Kagome-chan...." Ayumi apologized also "Will you ever forgive us? We will not say another word about you and your gorgeous koibito.....Oh I mean......" The girl covered her mouth as she blushed.  
  
Kagome slightly sighed as she watched her friends blight "Don't worry about it too much you guys...." the miko smiled at all three of them "I can never stay mad at you.....after all, we have known each other ever since grade school. Oh, and you are right Ayumi-chan, Inuyasha-kun is very gorgeous. But, I better not catch any of you trying to hit on him again!"  
  
"Kagome!" the hanyou yelped out embarrassed at Kagome's comment about his appearance.  
  
"Promise Kagome-chan!" the three girls yelled out. Thy seemed happy to have Kagome back as their friend again.  
  
"Have a great Christmas girls.....we need to get home to meet up with the family." Kagome turned her back toward the girls as Inuyasha faithfully followed.  
  
As the couple turned around in the other direction, Ayumi whispered to the other two girls "Did you guys see what was on Inuyasha's neck?"  
  
The interested girls looked at Ayumi as they both asked "What was it Ayumi-chan?"  
  
"It looks like Kagome-chan wanted to make sure no other girl got a hold of him so she put a hickey on his neck....." Ayumi giggled. "A promise is a promise!" she explained to the girls "We will keep quiet about Kagome-chan and her koibito!"  
  
One thing was eating inside of his head as he walked away with Kagome next to him "Um... Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Why did you accept their apology so easily? I thought you were gonna 'deal with your friends' the next time you met up with them?" He asked confused holding the turkey over his shoulder and holding the bag of groceries with his other arm.  
  
Kagome laid a smile on her face as she explained "You know me, I can never stay mad at anyone for a long period of time." the miko giggled "How do you think we got along for as long as we did?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean little girl?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes back at her.  
  
She continued to giggle "Just pulling your chain Inuyasha....besides it's the holiday season. This time of year seems to help everyone forgive and forget the problems in life and move on.....hoping to make life for the better."  
  
"Huh, life for the better....I guess it does make sense." Inuyasha contemplated on what she explained to him.  
  
"You need to remember those words Inuyasha....." Kagome stopped to talk to him as he did the same "I know that I cannot change on what happened between you and Kikyo and I also know for a fact that she may have loved you in a ceratin point in her life....."  
  
"Kagome...." He gazed into her eyes as she continued her serious conversation.  
  
"I know she had to of loved you, otherwise she would have killed you right away....." she looked down to the concrete ground "I know you loved her too and if you ever decided to stay with Kikyo and I was with you then..... You know that I would of stayed as your friend no matter what......" she lifted her head to meet his golden gaze "All I want is for you to be happy....."  
  
"But I'm happy now....." he softly smiled at her "I have always been happy when you are by my side, when you are happy then I am happy...that is what makes my life worth living. So, I guess knowing you are with me makes my life a whole lot better....."  
  
"You're so sweet Inuyasha-kun....you always seem to know what to say to make me smile." A sweet smile covered her face. Kagome raised herself upon her toes and gave him an Eskimo kiss "Come on, let's get home before your fries get cold."  
  
"Oh my fries! What else did you get me?" He asked as they proceeded down the sidewalk to get back home. He leaned over next to Kagome to get a whiff of what was inside the stuffed bag of goodies.  
  
"Koinu!" Kagome chuckled "Wait until we get home!" she pulled the bag closer to her body so that he couldn't peek or even try to get a good smell.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha playfully asked "I want MY fries!"  
  
Kagome's pace quickened as she attempted to get a good running start "Tough! Come and get them dog-boy!"  
  
"That's it!" he quickened his pace also, trying to catch up to the mischievous miko "Wait until I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Hard to do when you have a thirty pound turkey and groceries in your hands!" she cried out, keeping her distance from Inuyasha. She grabbed a french fry from the Wacndonald's bag and placed in her mouth, teasing Inuyasha on her way back home to meet the family.  
  
Back at the Higurashi residence, there was a lot of fuss going on where everything needed to go for the decorations of the Christmas holiday. Miroku and Mrs. Higurashi prepared the tree in a corner of the living room area as Sango and the two boys dug out the ornaments to deck up the tree itself. They used a live evergreen this year as momma Higurashi held the tree up while Miroku placed the stump inside the stand. "Do you have it in there Miroku?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as some pine needles tickled her nose.  
  
The houshi answered "I think I got it Higurashi-sama.....hey Souta?" he turned his attention over to the young boy "Is the tree straight enough?"  
  
Souta halted what he was doing as he took a step back to get a good look "Hai....you did a good job Miroku!"  
  
Miroku took a deep breath from his handy work as he lifted himself up off of his knees. "Whew!" he commented wiping his brow "It was hard work but it was worth it! I never thought that having a live tree inside of a house would be something to celebrate."  
  
Sango giggled at the houshi "You just don't like having to do any hard labor do you Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku clapped his hands together to wipe some of the pine needles off "I don't mind any of the hard work around here. I need to pay back Higurashi-sama some how for letting me stay here....."  
  
"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed holding onto an ornament in one of his small paws "The tree smells great! Do we start decorating now Souta?"  
  
"Nope, gomen Shippo....." Souta explained "The tree needs to 'fall' in order for us to decorate it. We need to cut some of the branches off first to make the tree even."  
  
"Don't you even think about it Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded her son "I will cut the branches off, you just help Shippo with the ornaments and place them on the coffee table!" she walked into the kitchen to get her cutting supplies.  
  
Souta nodded "Hai momma....."  
  
"I will lend you a hand Higurashi-sama....." Sango replied walking into the kitchen behind Mrs. Higurashi "I will make us some hot chocolate while I am in here."  
  
"Oh boy! More hot chocolate!" Shippo said with excitement "I love that stuff!" the kitsune finished one box of ornaments, going for the next one as he heard something coming toward the door. Whoever it was certainly was in a hurry for some reason, maybe Kagome and Inuyasha was home from their shopping trip.  
  
The front door flew open as Kagome came running in, squealing with laughter. "Someone help!"  
  
"Kagome-sama! What's the matter!?" Miroku responded as he lifted his hand to ready his Kazaana "Is it a youkai!?"  
  
The miko threw the bag of goodies over to Miroku as she ran forward to the staircase "Here Miroku, hold onto this bag and keep it away from Inuyasha!" trying to gain a breath from running so far from a long distance.  
  
Miroku caught the bag of food as he looked at Kagome confused. He didn't realize what was in the bag until he looked at the symbol on the package "Oh, I see....." Miroku chuckled "Hurry upstairs Kagome-sama, us men we keep him at bay...."  
  
Kagome flew up the stairs, still a great distance away from the hanyou who was trailing her from abroad. "Where is Inuyasha anyway?" the kitsune asked Miroku while jumping on the couch.  
  
"I really don't know but....." Miroku smiled at Shippo "Hey Shippo......have you ever played 'keep away'?"  
  
"What does that mean?" Shippo asked confused.  
  
Miroku replied while sliding a hand into the goodie bag and bringing out a couple of fries "You are about to find out Shippo...."  
  
As the houshi threw the french fries in his mouth a very exhausted Inuyasha stood at the doorway. Of course, with the turkey and bag of groceries at his disposal. "What do you think you are doing with my bag of fries, MONK!?" giving Miroku a irritated expression.  
  
"These?" Miroku asked as he took a few more from the bag "Well, somehow they were placed in my care....would you like some?" the houshi teased the hanyou, eating the french fries in front of him.  
  
"Wait until I get over there!" Inuyasha said walking inside the house.  
  
"Shippo catch!" Miroku exclaimed, throwing the bag over to the kitsune "Now run into the kitchen!"  
  
Shippo caught the bag as he glanced over to Inuyasha, who was now getting more upset. "Oh I get it now....." the fox demon agreed on what the houshi was doing "Hey Inuyasha....nah...nah!" Shippo stuck his tongue out and jumped off the couch to run inside the kitchen.  
  
Now Inuyasha was more pissed off "That's it!" the hanyou followed after the kitsune, holding onto his cargo for the holiday celebration. "You little runt!"  
  
Souta giggled at the hanyou's demise as he looked up at Miroku "Guess Inu no nii-chan doesn't like to play keep away....."  
  
Miroku sat down on the couch, munching on the remaining fries in his mouth "Nope, I guess not...."  
  
Upstairs in Kagome's room, the miko sat on her bed trying to catch her breath from the chase that just transpired. Still laughing at what she did to her koibito, she wiped the tears streaming down her eyes to get a grip from the amusing antics that she caused. Finally catching her breath, she felt a nip on the side of her neck "Itai..." Kagome complained. She slapped the side of her neck and revealed who the culprit was. "Myoga-jiji? When did you show up?"  
  
"Wonderful to see you Kagome, I have been here quite some time now.....how have you been?" The flea composed himself from the beating he took "I noticed you were crying a second ago...are you okay milady?"  
  
"Huh? Oh....that...." Kagome giggled again, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes "I'm fine Myoga-jiji....just playing with Inuyasha."  
  
"I see....." the wise old flea smiled. "Well, I am here just for a visit to see what your world was like......"  
  
Kagome stopped giggling and commented "Or was it because it was safer for you to come hear and avoid the fog back in your time?"  
  
"Well..." Myoga answered nervously "You caught me." He cleared his throat while he changed the subject " I have talked to your mother about this new intriguing holiday of yours you celebrate."  
  
"You mean Christmas?" Kagome asked "What do you think of it Myoga-jiji?"  
  
Myoga replied "It sounds wonderful, it looks as if I showed up at the right time."  
  
"At any rate....." she smiled "You are welcome to stay as long as you like. We will probably be having our Christmas celebration tomorrow night. That is when we usually have it." Kagome adjusted herself on the bed as she continued "It is wonderful to have everyone here to celebrate with me....Sango-chan, Miroku, Inuyasha...."  
  
Myoga interrupted "Speaking of Inuyasha-sama.....how is he holding up?"  
  
"He has changed a little ever since all of us showed up in my time......" Kagome smiled again, trying to figure the best way to describe the way he has been acting over the past week "He seems more, I don't know......."  
  
"Happy and content maybe?" Myoga suggested "Your mother and grandfather has told me all about it Kagome. Well, mostly your grandfather....he has told me the both of you have grown closer together."  
  
Kagome blushed "You know what has been going on between us then?" she covered her face to hold her embarrassment "How long have you known this?"  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Kagome......" Myoga jumped up to her shoulder "I think it's wonderful what is going on between you and Inuyasha-sama.....more like that it is about time!"  
  
"Myoga-jiji!" Kagome blurted out.  
  
Myoga tried to change the subject "Anyway, from what I understand about your customs here, you are suppose to exchange gifts for the ones you love....am I right?"  
  
"Yeah.....so what is your point?" Kagome asked looking down at the flea.  
  
"Did you find something for Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga asked politely.  
  
Kagome contemplated for a moment on what he asked and shook her head "To tell you the truth, I really don't know what to get him." A frown covered her face "I know he doesn't have anything of personal value....only his Tetsusaiga. But if I get him something then I don't want him to think that he has to go and get me something in return......that wouldn't be right on my part."  
  
"He already has a surprise for you...." Myoga said crossing his arms "And it is a excellent gift I must say......"  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked down at the flea surprised "And what is it?" trying to pry the surprise from Myoga.  
  
He chuckled shaking a finger in her face "Nice try milady....but there is no way that I will tell. If I do Inuyasha-sama will strangle the life out of me...."  
  
"Shoot!..." she snapped her fingers "You have a point Myoga-jiji...." she giggled on his part "What do you suggest as a gift for him.....I really don't know what to think of."  
  
The flea thought about it for a moment as he looked around Kagome's room. He was looking for something specific as he noticed something on her bed "May I suggest something of personal value?" he pointed to a object on the head of her bed "Something like that?"  
  
"Nani?" Kagome turned around and looked over to where he was pointing "Are you talking about this thing?...." she picked up the object as she brought it closer "Why would he want this?"  
  
"It may not be fancy but because your scent is all over it...." Myoga replied jumping on the object.  
  
"Now I am really confused....." Kagome said with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Maybe you haven't noticed but Inuyasha-sama has a hard time sleeping at night without your scent nearby." Myoga started to explain "He needs something of yours to help him relax and fall asleep."  
  
Kagome never really thought about it until just now. "Is that why he always asks to sleep with my comforter.....and sleep by my side?"  
  
"I thought you would have noticed by now....." Myoga continued. He knew there was more to it, but Myoga promised his lord that he would not tell Kagome of his personal issues with her 'heat' scent driving Inuyasha crazy. Something that the miko always slept with would suffice the hanyou's appetite for the time being. "Youkai...especially ones that have a animal counterpart in their blood, tend to have more of a sensitive nose. This includes great hearing and sensing abilities. Inuyasha-sama is no exception....."  
  
"Because he is half Inu Youkai....." now it dawned on her "Now I get it.....but there is one more thing Myoga-jiji...." she needed to ask someone who had expertise in this sort of matter "When me and Inuyasha were kissing in the bathroom the other day.......the door was closed. Shippo-chan somehow knew the both of us were in there together. How did he know that?"  
  
The wise old flea slightly cringed, knowing very well that Shippo probably smelled her 'heat' scent from within the bathroom facilities. So the only thing he could say was "Because Shippo is a kitsune. His nose is sensitive too." A sweatdrop fell from his brow, hoping that Kagome wouldn't ask any more embarrassing questions.  
  
"Well, I will take your advise Myoga-jiji and give him this. I just hope that he will understand what it is for..." She suggested placing the item back where it was.  
  
"I think he will get the picture....so what are we having for this wonderful celebration tomorrow?" Myoga asked, changing the subject once more.  
  
"Glad you asked...." Kagome answered. Before she could start a demanding voice was calling out her name.  
  
"Oi Kagome! Where did you run off to?" the voice called out to her.  
  
"In here Inuyasha!" She answered back. Don't tell me that she forgot what she did a few minutes ago to the dog ear hanyou?  
  
Her bedroom door opened slowly as Inuyasha peeked inside, Kagome glanced over to him confused as she asked "What's the matter? Why are you peeking in my door like that?"  
  
He answered as he placed his nose in the air "Are you alone?" Inuyasha proceeded as he looked around her room "I thought I heard someone talking to you just a second ago....."  
  
"Oh well, I'm not alone. I'm in here talking to Myoga-jiji." Kagome replied as she sat on the end of her bed "Why didn't you tell me that Myoga-jiji was here with us?"  
  
The hanyou opened the door wider as he walked inside the bedroom "Because I found out this morning that he was here. It appears he was sneaking around here the whole time when we arrived back in your time. So...." Inuyasha squatted down to look at Myoga "What were you two talking about. No secrets I hope."  
  
Knowing very well what Inuyasha was insinuating, the flea shook his head "I don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha-sama...." Myoga replied nervously "We were discussing this holiday celebration of hers."  
  
"That's all...." the hanyou's ears wiggled "That's okay then. But for right now, I am going to ask you to leave us alone for a second."  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea milord?" Myoga asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched "Don't make me ask you twice baka....." he raised one of his hands and extracted his claws.  
  
"Right away Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga bowed to Kagome and replied "I will see you later on Kagome...." Myoga jumped off of her shoulder and proceeded out of the bedroom, running away to avoid any more confrontation from the demanding half Inu Youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome started to scold him "Don't be so hard on the old flea....."  
  
"I needed to talk to you in private Kagome...." he replied nudging himself closer to her "It was about what you said earlier about me and Kikyo...."  
  
"Gomen....." she apologized "I didn't say anything wrong did I?"  
  
He shook his head "No, you didn't but you did make a good point......" still leaning on the floor in front of Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she sat on the edge of her bed "You are right about how I felt about Kikyo a long time ago, but like I told you before, I don't think it was love I felt.....it was more like 'puppy love'. Or I guess you would say that it was a crush....."  
  
"Because you never got close enough to her?" Kagome asked, it was a little hard for her to talk about this sort of thing with Inuyasha about Kikyo. But the discussion did start on the right track so she would hear him out the whole way thru.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't want to get to know me intimately." he proceeded as he laid his head on her lap "When I talked to her, it was like talking to an emotionless being. It was as if she had no warmth or sincerity what so ever....." Inuyasha sighed as he snuggled his head in her lap "I know you don't like talking about this Kagome, but I had a feeling if I didn't tell you how I felt about this then it might eat you up inside......."  
  
'So...he can sense how I felt about this....' she thought to herself. A big weight was lifted off of her shoulders when he told her this. She smiled as she placed one of her hands on his nearest ear and started to rub gently "Arigato for telling me Inuyasha.....you are right. It would of bothered me eventually. I'm thankful that you are able to express your feelings a little more freely now."  
  
The hanyou squeezed her tighter with his strong grip "I can only do that when you are next to me." A chuckle flew out of his mouth "Oh I almost forgot....."  
  
"Hmm? What's so funny?" she continued to rub his dog ear.  
  
"You thought that it would be funny to give Miroku my fries, didn't you?" he looked up at her to see a discouraged expression on her face.  
  
"Oh um....." a sweatdrop fell from her cheek "I don't know what you mean...I was just....."  
  
The hanyou smirked as he asked "Since my french fries were violated by everyone in the house...what are you going to do to make it up to me?"  
  
The miko blinked her eyes innocently "Um...oh how about if I say that.... gomenasai?"  
  
"Wrong answer little girl......" he sniffed the air once more as he put on a mischievous smile "You have something that I want...shall I search your whole well being for that certain object?"  
  
Kagome's body trembled as she asked herself on what he was talking about. The hanyou didn't say a word to her as she observed him sitting up on his knees and reach up to her eye level. The way he gazed at her made Kagome want to grab Inuyasha and kiss him, but the only thing she could do at this point was look to the side of her bedroom. The miko was still not used to him looking passionately into her eyes, sometimes it made her uneasy. If only she could have the courage to gaze back at him the way he does. "Kagome....." she felt his warm hand touch the side of her cheek. He spoke tenderly to her "Don't be nervous.....please look at me."  
  
Kagome slowly returned to look into his eyes.....they were beautiful no matter on how you looked into them. It was amazing on how the color of his orbs could be a different shade when Inuyasha turned human on the new moon. But, for now, the astounding color of gold and amber filled his eyes, longing for Kagome to gaze back so that he could read upon her soul.....in her mind that is what she thought he was doing.  
  
The loving hanyou slid his hand, that was on her face, down to her shoulder and eventually halting to the side of her arm. He kept his strong gaze upon Kagome's face as he continued with his unknown exploration. Proceeding his hand down her arm and finally reaching his destination. His hand grabbed onto her rear as Kagome jumped slightly from his touch, she gasped "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Shh...." he attempted to silence her "I'm not done yet....."  
  
The last time he grabbed onto her rear was back in Sengoku Jidai. She had no complaints but....why now of all times? Kagome's pulse risen as her body temperature did he same. The hanyou sensed her reaction as he reached into Kagome's back pocket and pulled out something. He was happy of the outcome, he succeeded on what he wanted to do. "I got what I wanted....." whispering so that her ears could his hear his words, he finished by returning his arm to show Kagome what he was after in the first place.  
  
The miko caught her breath while she looked at what he held in his hand "Eh?..." she looked at him dumbfounded "You are telling me that is what you were after?"  
  
"What else did you think I wanted?" a big smile covered his face. He held up a peppermint that was hiding inside of her back pocket.  
  
Kagome went to her feet as she clutched her hands together "Why didn't you ask me for that instead of torturing me?"  
  
"Was it torture?" Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically "Oh gomen, I thought I was teasing you.....I guess I couldn't help myself...."  
  
"I'll show you torture....." Kagome started to walk to the bedroom door but before she left the room, she had to say one more thing "Oh Inuyasha....."  
  
He had already opened the wrapper as he asked "Yeah, what's up?" Sensing the anger rising in Kagome, he didn't have enough time to react as he turned to look at her. "Kagome....wai...."  
  
"Osawari....." she spoke lightly as the hanyou was slapped face down on the floor. "That is what you get for messing with me dog-boy!" Kagome sighed as she exited her room. "Maybe next time you know not to mess with a girls emotions." She proceeded to the staircase and left the silver haired hanyou to himself.  
  
A flattened, dog eared half-demon lay on the floor of Kagome's bedroom floor as he continued to laugh "I really couldn't help myself....." the subduing spell started to wear off as he lifted himself up by his elbows "I have to say that it was worth the pain.....oh geez!" he almost slapped himself from his last comment "Now I sound like Miroku......well it was worth it. I got what I wanted, killing two birds with one stone.....I got a peppermint and was able to tease Kagome without any incident." He rested himself while he rolled over on his back, smiling at the results "Oh yeah, it was definitely worth the pain....hope I can get a better feel of that ass next time."  
  
End of Chappie 39! Hmm....sounds like Inuyasha is turning in a Miroku after all.....wouldn't you agree? Well, if you didn't see your reviews lets just say that there was a lot this time so I didn't put any in. OH KAMI please don't throw the rotten fruit!. Don't worry you will see your reviews in the next one. Promise. A reminder to anyone who has tried to e-mail me after the 28th of last month, you will need to e-mail me again. Remember I had to change my e-mail address because the company I was with said that the service doesn't run in this area (Those bakas!) Three weeks of no internet makes Kenuyasha a VERY angry author.....GRRRR! So, keep in touch and I will be able to e-mail you back. Ai shiteru guys!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is called-a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine...there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
Ai shiteru: I love you Baka : idiot Osawari: sit gomen: sorry gomenasai: I am sorry Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Japan or the Warren States Era (Approximately 1467-1568)  
arigato: thank you Inu Youkai: Dog Demon Kitsune: Fox Demon (Shippo)  
Houshi: monk (Miroku)  
Youkai: Demon Itai: ouch Koibito: sweetheart or lover.....Kagome is referring to Inuyasha as her boyfriend for the time being)  
  
Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made by the fang of his father The 'Steal Cleaving Fang'  
Koinu: puppy Kuso/chikuso: Damn, shit or fuck...depends on how you express it Kazaana: Miroku's Wind Rip or Wind Tunnel Nani: what 


	40. A Christmas to Remember

Okay kiddies, I guess I did over do the Christmas Chapters a bit, but I did enjoy writing them out. This should be the last holiday chappie and after this, I think all of you will be very happy. Oh surprise, surprise! (Ahem) Well, I do have a couple of pics on under the same pen name. I would put more but the sizes are too big....I may shrink them later. Oh yeah, no copying was done with these pics. There is a site that I am on, maybe you guys can check it out, here is the link ---- I don't know if you guys can view them or not so let me know, there are more pics to come. Can anyone recommend a site to where I can post my pics so that everyone can view them?  
  
Kenuyasha bows to all of her new and old friends for sticking with her thru all of the aggravation and would like to invite everyone over for a anime party! (WHOO-HOO!) Dress up as your favorite character for a cosplay party!  
  
Dragon Man 180(Yeah , that would suck if he dropped the turkey)  
Broken Chains (Opps! You are right my friend....dummy me....arigato for the compliment)  
Bloomz-baby (Post more...that I will)  
Inugurl229 (Oh Kami is right...more craziness to come)  
Natasha (Rock on baby)  
Candace (Arigato my friend)  
ScythZero (Thanks bunches! By the way...I like your screen name)  
Inufangirl (believe it or not, I 'd say we have a little more to go....sort of)  
Mirokuluver (Hey buddy thanks lots! Cookies YUMMY! Gomen I lost your e-mail from last time....send another okay)  
Unknown Beedee (Yeah, he totally lost )  
Crying Crystal Teardrops (I am having fun, arigato my new friend)  
Spyrofate (Konnichiwa best friend....gomen I lost your e-mails as well...send me another. Oh, and I will check out your fic)  
My Way (Hey buddy! I lost your e-mails as well...gomen! Send me another and thanks for worrying about me....giggle)  
RogueSummersLover (Yeah, Inu turning into Miroku was probably one of my silliest ideas but....ah that's how I would imagine him....update coming up)  
Sesshomarufan 17 (Hey! Um well....Kagura? She will be in the story but not till later)  
Putz-6 (Wasss up! Well, I think Inu is a hentai at heart, just like his soft side...wink)  
Inuyasha282808 (WOW! Arigato my new friend! Kenuyasha blushes)  
Black-Moon-Goddess (Well, I guess I can't please everyone can I? Sigh)  
MelMuff (Arigato! Hai...it will turn into a lemon....I'm not sure if or when I should change the )  
Wolf of Fire (Do you think Miroku should turn into a Inu? Silly thought....giggle)  
Chrisy 12 (I love my new house...its so roomy for all of my anime stuff...YEAH)  
KonekoMiyabi (Arigato....I missed you too)  
Person (Oh boy! Here let me help you up...take a deep breath....giggle! Silly you)  
AniMegurl (Kenuyasha hands you a 20 pound bag of her sugar....keep up the spirits)  
Kitty (hello Kitty! (MEOW!) I'm glad to be back)  
Owlman 114 (Hint, hint! You are very welcome....arigato)  
The Fanatic In Training (Exactly what I was thinking! He's just a big softie...that he is)  
Muse of the Stars (Nice to see you again! Arigato)  
Steve (Thanks bunches)  
Bladex999 (Keep writing...that I will)  
Animegirl75 (Arigato....you are sweet)  
Inuluver45 (Oh Kami! Don't give those puppy dog eyes....sniff....they make want to cry....sniff)  
Lavadude (What's cookin'? Yeah...SBC can bite the big one)  
Killa-demond (YO)  
Arina (Yeah, I could use some help, I will keep you posted...arigato my friend)  
Inuchick 06 (Yeah, it made me angry...GRRR! But I am better now....oh, I love my action figures and pocky! Oh! Thank you-thank you)  
Black-Moon-Goddess (Giggle...glad you liked! OH BOY pocky! MUNCH)  
Pyro6 (Update...that I will)  
xAkix (This one is even longer)  
Jrtxluverx4life (Um...please don't send your wrath....um love you man)  
Chichiri0sama (Don't lose it! Great things come to those that wait...or something like that)  
ChibiSess( mmmm....fluffffff)  
Amanda (AH! Don't go crazy...well...what the Hell! Go nuts)  
The Chibi Yukito (OH! Fresh Cookies! Kenuyasha snatches a couple and sneaks away)  
DarkAngelFan452494 (Arigato....I missed you too)  
MC (Arigato)  
Sunshine 07 (You may get your wish in this chappie...)  
  
Inu-puppy is not mine he is the property of Takahashi-sama....that he is! Kami! Do we love her or what?  
  
Chapter 40: A Christmas to Remember  
  
After our little incident with the famous peppermint gag, Inuyasha and the others finished with the decorations for the all important holiday. The tree was decorated to the fullest it has been in so long. Lights were strung up all across the ceiling through out the entire first story floor of the residence. Mrs. Higurashi had explained, to her found friends, that this was the first time in years that they have outdone themselves. Usually Kagome and her family would go over to their Aunties house and celebrate. But, this year was different. Since this maybe the only time that Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo had the chance to experience this holiday with Kagome, there was no way momma Higurashi wanted to miss this opportunity. For who knows when they would have to return to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Everyone was snuggled in their beds for the evening, Mrs. Higurashi instructed everyone to get a good nights sleep for there would be a lot to do on Christmas Eve. The girls slept upstairs in Kagome's room while Souta and Shippo slept soundly in his room. The hanyou and houshi were downstairs in their ususal spots, Inuyasha slept on the floor as Miroku laid comfortably on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep, his thoughts kept turning to Kagome. He noticed that she was quite upset with him for the rest of the evening. Was it because he teased her too much? Maybe just a little bit. But he wasn't the only one that teased, Kagome would do the same thing to him from time to time. Biting on his neck and leaving her mark and not to mention other things, but that was for him to do to the miko. The hanyou insisted that he would be the dominant one in this relationship, but he had no way of doing that until the desired time. Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the floor with his arms crossed against his chest. Kagome did lend him her comforter once again, but in the process held her slight grudge against his recent actions. "I will never understand women....." the hanyou complained leaning his back against the couch "She doesn't know hard it is too hold back....."  
  
"What is the problem Inuyasha?" Miroku mumbled lightly. He rolled over with the blanket coving his face slightly "You are keeping me awake with your incisive whining. If you need to talk to me about something then spit it out...."  
  
Growling under his breath, all he could say was "Kagome is a tease....."  
  
"Okay.....and how is that?" Miroku sat himself up on the cushion trying to be patient.  
  
"She keeps biting me and leaving her mark on my neck......" he swiped his sideburns to the side, revealing her new mark on his neck "I should be the one doing this.....not HER!"  
  
"Is that all?" Miroku yawned "What....you don't like her kissing and hugging you too?"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked up at the houshi "Of course I love it when she does that.....but....."  
  
"But nothing!" Miroku scolded him "You should be thankful that Kagome-sama is showing her true feelings to you and not hiding them." he sighed "I wish that Sango would show me her true feelings, so be thankful ungrateful dog!" the houshi twitched an eyebrow "Is this because you teased her first?" he asked leaning down to look at Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"Well....no.....what makes you think that? I was just trying to pay her back for the french fries and....." Inuyasha started to explain. The hanyou was a little nervous as the houshi kept his eyes on him.  
  
Miroku interrupted "I know it is hard for you to hold back the youkai for being dominant, but you also need to think about how Kagome-sama is trying to handle this." The houshi explained as he sat back up on the couch "Kagome-sama wants you the same way you want her....you need to consider her feelings too."  
  
The hanyou pouted "Damn it.....waiting is hard!" swearing lowly "Maybe I should just claim her on Christmas and be done with it..."  
  
Miroku wacked Inuyasha in the head "No you will not! She is not eighteen yet.....you have to wait until her birthday!" He reminded him "You just can't plan these sort of things you know....."  
  
"Itai!" Inuyasha rubbed his head from the pounding he received "Don't hit me you bastard!" He sighed once more as he asked "So, how am I suppose to hold back?"  
  
Miroku yawned, nudging himself against the side arm of the couch "Just do your training with Ojii-sama and you will be fine, you also have me to help keep you in line.....so that you won't take advantage of Kagome-sama...."  
  
"Keh...." Inuyasha complained, snuggling his face in his comforter "You are no fun......" The hanyou closed his eyes as he contemplated on what Miroku explained to him 'He is right.....if I keep up my training with the old man, I should be okay. But, what if Kagome keeps teasing me like she does?' smirking at what he just thought he lightly spoke out "I will just have to keep torturing her back......."  
  
"Pardon..." Miroku replied "Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched nervously as he hid his head underneath the comforter "No.....I didn't say anything.....um......goodnight Miroku."  
  
Keeping his mouth shut, the half youkai finally drifted to sleep as he kept his thoughts on Kagome. Her scent filled his nose, keeping him calm throughout the night. The houshi was right about one major thing.....he did wish so much that Sango would express her true feelings to him. With the hope of Christmas promising love and peace to all the world.....maybe, just maybe the houshi would get his wish.  
  
Unfortunately, the hanyou would have to wait his turn on his wish, to have Kagome as his life long mate. He was thankful on one part Miroku just told him. Kagome did express her true feelings toward him. A thought did cross his mind while he drifted into his slumber. If he was never able to claim Kagome for his own, he was happy to at least be able to share his feelings toward her. Sharing what he honestly felt was the hardest thing in the world for him to do. Once he heard Kagome speak the one word that started to break the inner shell of his soul, the one word that made him realize that the time had come to show her what he felt. 'Koishi'.....beloved one. Just with one word changed it all and for what we know it was definitely for the best.  
  
The morning of Christmas Eve flew by quickly, passing the time to the late, tedious afternoon. Grandfather trained the boys over in front of the Goshinboku while Souta and Shippo watched on. The young children mimicking what grandfather was teaching the eager young men. Inuyasha could tell that he was getting stronger on the inside as well on the outside. Miroku felt his spiritual powers increasing little by little whenever he trained with the wise old priest. Both the houshi and hanyou agreed on one thing, the training they complained about from the start has now become very clear. They were just getting to damn good!  
  
Inside the house, all the women were preparing the long awaited feast. Sango sat at the kitchen table peeling the potatoes while Kagome sat next to her cutting the potatoes into small sections so that they could be boiled over the stove. Mrs. Higurashi leaned down at the stove checking the progress of the turkey.  
  
"Why are the boys training so late in the afternoon?" Sango asked as she placed a peeled potato in the bowl next to her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned around to look at Sango "Father was busy with the shop. He always has a lot of customers this time of year." she smiled "At least you could say that he will not be working tomorrow......"  
  
"What does he sell anyway?" Sango asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi answered "Souvenirs from the shrine but mostly replicas of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"You mean they are fake?" Sango asked a little confused.  
  
"Yeah...." Mrs. Higurashi sat down at the table across from the girls "They are fake.....since this shrine has so many legends it brings people all across Japan to travel here to see for themselves if they are real or not."  
  
"I see...." Sango nodded in response. The taijiya glanced over to Kagome, who seemed to be quiet most of the afternoon. "Kagome-chan?" Sango asked while placing a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay? You haven't said a word for some time now."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her trance, stopping for a moment from cutting the potato in her hand "Gomen, Sango-chan......" the knife in her hand slipped as she accidently cut her index finger in the progress "Itai....."  
  
"Oh Kagome...." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she stood up "You need to be more careful....I will be right back with the first aid kit." she walked away from the kitchen table and proceeded to the staircase to reach the bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that..." Kagome complained to herself, bringing her cut finger to her mouth.  
  
"What's on your mind Kagome-chan....." Sango still a little worried "You haven't been your cheerful self since last night."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked over to Sango "I guess I was a little hard on Inuyasha last night. He sort of teased me in my bedroom and in the process, I said osuwari to get revenge."  
  
"What did he exactly do to get you upset?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked down as she leaned her elbows on the kitchen table "He grabbed onto my rear.....only to grab a peppermint from my back pocket."  
  
"You know....." Sango reminiscing on how familiar that sounded "It sounds like Houshi-sama is rubbing off on him."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle "I know...but I was hoping that Inuyasha was grabbing for my rear and not for the candy."  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango blurted out "Don't tell me you are becoming a hentai miko?"  
  
Kagome's eyes popped out of her head "No...no Sango-chan!" a blush overcame her face "I just wish that I knew what Inuyasha was thinking when attempting to put his hands on me...that's all." she proceeded to keep her finger in her mouth to try and stop the blood. "I had better apologize when I see him again."  
  
"Well, at any rate....he seems to be expressing his feelings more openly than he has before." Sango admitted to her sister "At least little by little....I just wish I had the courage to tell Houshi-sama how I felt."  
  
"Gomen, Sango-chan...." Kagome apologized "I guess I have been a little selfish on my part. You are right about Inuyasha showing his feelings more and I should be thankful...when he comes back from training I will apologize to him."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement "Good for you!"  
  
Kagome observed Sango's actions. She looked so sad knowing the fact of her and Miroku hiding their feelings for each other. The miko went to her thoughts 'There has to be a way to break the ice between Sango-chan and Miroku......' Kagome pulled her index finger out of her mouth and looked at the cut 'I will have to think of something....maybe tonight.....' not before a drop of blood fell from her small cut, a gust of wind came swooping into the kitchen. Before Kagome had any time to say or do anything, a silver haired hanyou was right in front of her.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha?" Kagome studdered, surprised to see him standing over her, next to her at the kitchen table and especially with the speed he just displayed. "Na...nani?" she pulled her hair back from the sudden gust of wind.  
  
A bewildered Sango had the same reaction as Kagome. Speechless, the only thing she could do was drop her knife and potato she was slicing.  
  
Leaning down next to her, he grabbed her hand that had the cut to her finger. "What happened? I knew I smelled your blood from afar...." asking with concern.  
  
"You smelled my blood?" Kagome blinked "Oh, I just cut myself while slicing potatoes....I'm okay, Inuyasha....."  
  
"Woman...you scared me!" a worried Inuyasha spoke out "You need to be more careful!"  
  
"Okay mother!"Kagome snapped back at the hanyou.  
  
"Nani?" Pinning his ears back, Inuyasha asked with surprise to his face "What did I say to...."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome's mother came walking back into to the kitchen with the first aid kit in her hands "Is your training done for the day?" laying the kit down on the kitchen table she looked over to Sango and asked "Sango....can you help me with something?" waving her hand so that Sango would follow.  
  
A bewildered taijiya shook her head and rested her attention to Mrs. Higurashi. "Of course Higurashi-sama." Sango got up on her feet and walked behind to leave the couple to their little squabble.  
  
Kagome watched the two leave as Inuyasha continued "What did I say to make you mad?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha "No....Nothing....." she replied with remorse. She tilted her head toward to the wall, looking away from him. Now she was snapping at him for no reason...was she still feeling guilty about the peppermint incident?  
  
"Let me at least clean up your wound, you don't want it to get infected...." sighing as he leaned over the kitchen table and grabbed the first aid kit. He continued to hold his grip on her hand while he opened the case and brought out a band-aide. Inuyasha then lifted her finger to his mouth so that he could clean her cut in his own way. (You might remember this scene in the first Inuyasha movie but I did a little revamping to make it interesting) The hanyou sucked the blood from Kagome's cut as he kept his eye on her.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha...." Kagome said softly, keeping her eyes to the kitchen wall.  
  
"For what..." he asked.  
  
She turned her attention back to him "For subduing you last night...."  
  
Pulling her finger away from his mouth, Inuyasha checked to see if the bleeding stopped "Eh, I probably deserved....."  
  
"No you didn't....." Kagome shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Come on woman..." he reminded her "I was the one who started something that I couldn't finish...so I guess I deserved it." He picked up the band-aide and wrapped it around her index finger "There, how is that?"  
  
Kagome thought to herself 'He did start something that he couldn't finish but......' she bent her finger a couple of times to make sure she was able to move it freely "Arigato Inuyasha....."  
  
"Gomen Kagome....." the hanyou apologized next "I will try and watch what I do next time. But...." he looked down to the floor "Like I told you before, you make it hard for me to hold back....."  
  
"How is that?" the miko asked confused.  
  
"Because....." he lifted his head to look her in the eyes ".....you smell too damn good...." he proceeded by leaning closer to her face "Your scent drives me crazy....."  
  
'So it was my scent, he tried to tell me this earlier.' Kagome went to her thoughts. Blushing at his recent comment Kagome leaned her cheek against his warm face as she replied sweetly "Inuyasha-kun....." before she could say sweet nothings to him, the miko giggled as she felt his nose tickle her cheek "Inuyasha-kun! Stop it! You know that I am ticklish!"  
  
"There is my smile...." he chuckled under his breath "I hate to see you upset......I like your smile better. It suits you more." Cuffing the side of her face with his hand, he pushed Kagome's cheek to his lips, stealing a couple quick pecks.  
  
"Koinu-kun!" Kagome said embarrassed while he kissed her cheek "Not here where everyone can see!"  
  
When Kagome finished her sentence all you see was a bright flash of light hit the kitchen. It was so bright, Inuyasha's sensitive eyes caught the full effect and fell backwards to the floor. "Oh Kami.....something just attacked me again...."  
  
Kagome looked to where the flash came from and found out it was her mother holding the camera again. "Gotcha again!" peeking from a corner of the kitchen entrance, she replied with a giant smile to her face "Another one for the family album and this one was better than the last!"  
  
"Momma!" Kagome yelled out flustered "What are you doing! Poor Inuyasha fell backwards from that!"  
  
Another snicker came from the entrance of the kitchen "Nice shot Higurashi-sama!" Sango replied covering her mouth.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome's mouth gaped open "You too?"  
  
"Next time let me use the camera...." Another voice chuckled "I need the practice...."  
  
"Don't tell me...." Kagome sternly looked at the gawking group.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama....." the houshi replied scratching his cheek innocently "Can you do that one more time so I can use the camera?"  
  
Poor Inuyasha lay on th floor helpless as Shippo and Souta walked up to him. "Ah, poor Inuyasha...." Shippo covered his mouth to hold his laughter, making fun of the knocked out half Inu youkai "What's the matter? Are you afraid of the camera?"  
  
"Alright everyone...." Mrs. Higurashi giggled while she walked back in the kitchen "leave the poor boy alone.....we need to get the table ready for dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" the hanyou sat back up on his rear, looking up at Mr. Higurashi all excited as if nothing ever happened "Is it time to eat already?" his ears twitched at the mention of food.  
  
Kagome looked at him confused 'He isn't embarrassed by what he did a second ago?' Kagome thought to herself as a small smile covered her face 'Huh....go figure!' she lifted a hand to his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever "Are you feeling okay Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, just hungry....." he asked tilting his head over to kagome.  
  
"That's not anything new...." Shippo commented.  
  
"Shaddup runt!" Inuyasha snarled back at the kitsune.  
  
"Okay, okay...." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted the two mischief makers "Inuyasha can help me as the rest of you go wait out in the living room."  
  
The group nodded in response, leaving Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha alone in the kitchen. It was apparent she wanted to discuss something with him. Kagome did wonder why her mother only wanted Inuyasha to help, she shrugged her shoulders, thinking nothing more of it. While Kagome's mother walked over to kitchen cabinets and pulled out their dinner plates, Inuyasha pushed himself back on his feet so he may help. She handed the plates to him "Here, go ahead and place these on the table for me...." He nodded taking the plates from her hands. As he delicately positioned every plate on the dinner table Mrs. Higurashi went to her kitchen utensils as she replied "Hey Inuyasha, after dinner we will be exchanging gifts....." whispering so no one else could hear "Do you still have your gift for Kagome?"  
  
He nodded once again "Hai..." finishing his job. He walked over to Mrs. Higurashi grabbing the silverware from her hands "Are you sure Kagome will be okay with the locket she gave me?"  
  
She smiled "Just knowing you have that in your possession will make her ecstatic...." explaining to him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back "Thanks Higurashi-san, you are the best...."  
  
"Yeah I know...." momma Higurashi joked around with him.  
  
Momma Higurashi and Inuyasha had a certain connection between them. He felt that she was his mother, in a lot of ways she did remind him of his birth mother. Knowing this, Inuyasha felt comfortable talking to her without feeling ashamed of what he wanted to express, including his thoughts about her daughter.  
  
The evening continued with everyone finishing the special holiday meal. The girls who prepared it outdid themselves. The spread they prepared covered both the table and the kitchen counters. Makes you wonder if there would be any leftovers....not much I am afraid. Who were the two people that ate the most? Well, lets just say it was a houshi and a hanyou. Everyone sat at the table, wishing they didn't finish off that last bite of mashed potatoes or cranberry sauce. While they suffered the pains of stuffing themselves, a contest of well.....you will see. It was transpiring as we speak.  
  
A stuffed houshi rubbed his stomach "Holy Buddah! I think I ate enough to fill a village!" finishing his sentence, Miroku let out a small burp. He covered his mouth "Oh, excuse me....."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha commented "You think you ate a lot? I ate enough to feed an entire army!" the hanyou proceeded letting out a louder burp than Miroku's.  
  
"Pig...." Shippo pronounced to the full half youkai.  
  
"It's okay Shippo...." Mrs. Higurashi explained "In some countries, it is appropriate to belch after a meal.....they take it as a compliment." she hiccuped as a louder belch flew out of her mouth. She covered her mouth "Oh, pardon me...."  
  
"Yeah, they talked about it in school at one time...." Kagome replied with a burp following. She covered her mouth next, blushing "Oh boy, excuse me...."  
  
Sango looked over to Kagome "Really, I never heard of such customs....." she commented as louder belch followed.  
  
Souta sat on his chair comfortably while a burp flew out "Whoops!....excuse me....."  
  
"How 'bout we all go into the living room and get comfortable?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested "That way we can exchange gifts....and let the food settle."  
  
"Good idea, Higurashi-sama..." Miroku agreed, trying to hold back another burp.  
  
"Oh boy!" Souta exclaimed while getting up on his feet "Come on Inu-no nii-chan! You can help me pass out the presents!" grabbing his brother's hand.  
  
"Sure squirt..." Inuyasha answered back getting up on his feet to follow. The group started to follow but not before you could hear a roaring sound coming from the inside of the kitchen. It rumbled the whole room to a point where the pictures on the wall fell . "What in seven Hells was that?" Inuyasha asked looking around the room shocked.  
"Oh excuse me....." Shippo said while covering his mouth. "I didn't realize I could do that...."  
  
Miroku glanced over to the kitsune shocked and confused, asking "Uh....Shippo? Was that you a second ago?"  
  
"Hai....gomen...." Shippo looked at the group and apologized embarrassed.  
  
"Arigato, Shippo...." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him "You had the biggest and loudest compliment of everyone here."  
  
"Wow...." Miroku stood in awe of the kitsune's ability "You have to teach me how to belch that loud Shippo!"  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha replied with a little jealousy, he continued looking down at Shippo "He needs to teach me first...."  
  
"Me too, me too!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
Sango giggled "I never thought that would come from Shippo's mouth....now Inuyasha I would expect but not Shippo!"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement "True, true....."  
  
"Come on you guys...you are embarrassing me!" the kitsune said in his defense.  
  
"All right everyone, let's go and exchange presents..." Mrs. Higurashi replied to the group. She led the way as Souta grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand once more, dragging him inside the living room. Everyone else followed, still impressed from Shippo's newly found talent.  
  
Souta was the first to sit himself by the Christmas tree while Inuyasha sat down beside him. Kagome, Sango, Miroku sat on the couch as Mrs. Higurashi sat over on the reclining chair. Shippo came up running to the tree as he picked up a present "Who is this for Souta?" he asked.  
  
"Let me see..." Souta leaned over to Shippo and read the tag "That is for you from nee-chan and older brother Inuyasha...."  
  
"Oh boy...." Shippo said excited "Thanks you guys!" he ran over to Kagome and jumped on top of her lap "Kagome...what do I do with this? It has paper wrapped around it."  
  
"Rip the paper and you will get your present...." Kagome explained to the kitsune "I hope you like it....."  
  
As Shippo attempted to unwrap his present, Souta reached under the tree and pulled out a couple of more gifts "Lets's see....this one is for Miroku and this one is for Sango. Here brother, can you give them their presents?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the gifts and looked over to Miroku "Here Miroku, catch!" throwing the packages over to his friends, the houshi caught the first one. "That one is for Sango and this one is yours....." Miroku handed the first gift to Sango as Inuyasha started to throw the next one.  
  
While the hanyou finished handing out the first two gifts, Souta already had a gift ready for him "Here brother, this one is for you...."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha had a surprised look to his face "This thing is huge!" he commented "Who is this from squirt?"  
  
Souta looked up at him without looking at the name tag "This one is from momma, Miroku and Sango...."  
  
"Open it Inuyasha....trust me." the houshi suggested looking over across the room "It is something to keep you occupied..."  
  
Looking over to the three, he didn't have a clue on what Miroku was talking about. "Okay..." he sniffed his present before attempting to open it. Sango unwrapped her present as Inuyasha did the same with his. Paper flew all across the room as the hanyou unwrapped his gift. Mrs. Higurashi readied her camera to take a picture as soon as he finished his ripping spree. Now he was more confused as he checked out his gift "What is it?"  
  
"It is called an acoustic guitar...." Mrs. Higurashi explained, placing the camera on her lap.  
  
"Acoust...a ...what?" Inuyasha scratched his head confused.  
  
"A guitar....a musical instrument...." momma Higurashi told him "You use your fingers on the strings to make music....."  
  
Inuyasha took a good look at his present. It smelled like wood from a tree, but he knew it wasn't a tree from the way it was shaped. A polished piece of art is what it most resembled. He checked out the strings attached from one end to the other. What would happen if he plucked one of the strings with his fingertips? Placing his thumb on the nearest string, he slightly tweaked one as a weird sound came flowing out. "Whoa.....that is how you make the music?"  
  
"Yep....." Miroku responded first "That guitar will keep your HANDS busy......."  
  
"Definitely...." Sango was the next to agree "This will keep your mind occupied...."  
  
It finally dawned on him on what they were talking about.(For those of you who don't know, it' s to keep his hands off of Kagome until the supposedly desired time of Spring, but of course you knew that....there is a also another good reason why I Inu received this gift, all will be revealed in later chapters) A slight chuckle flew out of his mouth "Hey you guys, thanks......" The hanyou gently placed his new possession on the floor as he glanced over to Mrs. Higurashi. She kept on giving him this strange look. Trying to get his attention over to Kagome. He almost forgot about his present to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome...." Inuyasha got up on his feet "Can you come with me to the kitchen for a moment?"  
  
Kagome was watching Shippo play with his Elmo doll as she laid her attention to Inuyasha "Sure....hold on." Shippo jumped down from her lap so that she could follow the hanyou into the next room. Kagome got up on her feet and proceeded to the kitchen "What is Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Well....I....." he turned to Kagome scratching his cheek nervously "I'm not used to doing this sort of thing, but....." reaching his hand inside of his pant pocket, Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's gift. "Can you hold out your hand?"  
  
She looked at him confused while lifting her hand to meet his. "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha laid the locket in her hand as his hand covered the gift to try and explain first "Do you remember the first real present you ever gave me?"  
  
Kagome nodded "Yeah, but that was so long ago....I think you told me you lost it...."  
  
Lifting his hand to reveal the necklace "Well, I lied...."  
  
"Nani?" Kagome finally looked to her hand and saw for the first time in two and a half years the present she gave him. Trying to hold back her tears all she could say was "In...Inuyasha-kun...." placing the locket close to her heart.  
  
"Wait....." Inuyasha shook his hands in front of his face "Please don't cry.....I will make it up to you....." attempting to apologize for lying to her.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Kagome cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck "Inuyasha....you don't know how happy you just made me!"  
  
"But....." a surprised Inuyasha asked "I just made you cry.....how can you be happy?"  
  
"It's a happy cry silly koinu....." she explained "you made me the happiest person in the world!"  
  
Inuyasha finally responded back, his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist "So you're not mad?"  
  
"Heaven's no....." she told him "You probably didn't want anyone to know about that locket so you told me you lost it....."  
  
"Something like that...." he started to smile. "I thought that maybe we could take turns holding onto the locket....if that is okay."  
  
"That sounds great....." Kagome let go of the embrace as she wiped her tears "Oh wait....I almost forgot your present....."  
  
"Something for me?" he asked with his ears twitching "But, you didn't have to....."  
  
"Of course I had to....." she walked over to a corner of the kitchen and opened a side panel to the wall "You are my koibito....." she continued to explain while stretching her hand to reach for his gift "Now close your eyes.....no peeking."  
  
The hanyou shut his eyes anticipating what she got him. The only thing he really valued was knowing Kagome was always nearby from her scent and the Tetsusaiga that his father left him. So, what could be so important to hide from his eyes? His fuzzy ears following her every move, listening to her footsteps come closer.  
  
Kagome lifted the object under his nose as he took a deeper breath "What the....."  
  
She giggled "Can you tell what it is?"  
  
He took another whiff "That smells like you? Can I peek now?" he asked wanting desperately to know what it is.  
  
"Go ahead...." Kagome answered.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked at a object that Kagome has slept with ever since he has known her. Probably even from when she was a child. He grabbed his gift which was a small soft plush puppy "Are you sure you want to part with this?"  
  
"You don't like it?" she asked hoping the answer was a positive one. "A little bird told me that you are having problems sleeping at nights so....." the miko blushed "I thought something of mine would help keep you relaxed and fall asleep better."  
  
The hanyou blushed at the thought of her knowing about that, but for some reason, he felt a little better. A sweet smile covered his face as he looked at the miko "I love it......" speaking softly, reaching for her arm so that he could embrace her once more. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me....."  
  
Kagome leaned into his embrace while she snuggled her head on his chest "You're welcome, koinu....." placing her head on his heart so that she could listen to its steady rhythm. As her arms wrapped around his waist, Kagome could feel the pounding of his heart beat faster while she nudged closer "I wish I could do more for you...."  
  
Lifting his clawed hand to the back of her head he responded "You have already given me so much so.....just promise you will never leave me....." stroking her ebony hair.  
  
"Promise....." she held onto him tighter in response.  
  
CLICK! Another bright flash of light hit the kitchen. This time around, Inuyasha had his head turned so it didn't affect him like it did the past two times. Pinning his ears back and turning his attention to the culprit to see who it was "Oh yeah...." the person gleefully said "I am good...." He was standing in the entrance way to the kitchen with the camera hiding his face.  
  
"Excuse me...." the hanyou replied while letting go of his yukito "... there is something I need to take care of."  
  
Miroku swallowed hard from the upcoming angry half youkai as she took a step back "Inuyasha....my friend....my buddy...." holding the camera behind his back "Um....I love you man....."  
  
Kagome watched the two as an idea popped in her head. Grabbing Inuyasha by the arm, she stopped him "Wait Inuyasha....." a sinister giggle followed "I have a better idea....hold Miroku so that he can't get away and grab the camera...."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha asked "What can be better than letting me pound the monk into the ground?" Inuyasha's interest did peak as he witnessed the smile covering her face. A chuckle flew out, placing a hand on his hip "Huh, it must be something good for you to look at me like that.....stay right there Miroku or you will be sorry." Inuyasha grabbed the camera from behind Miroku's back  
  
"Watch...." she walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and peeked inside the living room "Hey Sango-chan!" Kagome called out "Can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sango looked behind her to see what Kagome wanted "Okay Kagome-chan...I'm coming....." the taijiya went to her feet walking toward the kitchen. She halted under the entrance as she asked "What's up, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I hate to tell the both of you but you are standing underneath mistletoe....." Kagome took a step back.  
  
"Nani?" Miroku asked confused "What is mistletoe?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she pointed up above their heads "Look up and I will explain...."  
  
The houshi and taijiya glanced up at a strange looking plant hung above their heads "So...." Sango shrugged her shoulders "What does that plant have to do with us?"  
  
The miko explained, placing a finger to her cheek "If a couple....say a boy and a girl.....walked underneath the mistletoe during the Christmas holiday then....." Kagome giggled again "They don't have a choice but to give each other a kiss...."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms against his chest "Hmmm....don't you just hate it when that happens...."  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango with a flustered face "Are you sure that includes everyone, Kagome-sama?"  
  
Sango blushed "Uh....yeah, I mean.....uh...."  
  
"Afraid so Sango-chan..." Kagome reminded them "It is a tradition here....so...."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled "Hey....stop complaining and make with the kissy face!"  
  
"Well...." Sango studdered, gazing at Miroku "If it's tradition then...."  
  
The houshi's face turned a brighter red "Are you comfortable with this idea?" he gazed back.  
  
Sango reluctantly walked up to Miroku, placing the first move "I can handle it...."  
  
A sweat drop fell from his cheek "Sango...." he reached out to her, grabbing onto her hand with his.  
  
"Houshi-sama...." Sango muttered lightly, butterflies danced in her stomach feeling Miroku's hand touch hers.  
  
Kagome nudged up to Inuyasha as she whispered in his ear "Get ready, Inuyasha...." The hanyou nodded, waiting to see if they would notice what he was doing.  
  
The taijiya and houshi leaned to each other anticipating for the first time they would share their first kiss. Their eyes twinkled in the lights. The atmosphere seemed perfect with the twinkling Christmas lights and songs playing in the background. They forgot the other couple standing across from them and they didn't even seem to care. Miroku leaned down to meet her lips first as Sango followed. Their eyes closed, longing for the kiss they wanted for so long. As soon as the two barely brushed their lips together, a bright flash of light hit the kitchen once more. "Oh, great shot Inuyasha!"  
  
The almost kissing couple turned to look at the hanyou who had a smug grin on his face "Keh, now you know how we feel!" commenting to the two.  
  
Miroku's face was still bright red as he sighed "Oh man...and I was hoping to...." the houshi was interrupted while Sango pushed his face back to hers and locked lips with his. 'Sango.....' Miroku went to his thoughts 'You wanted the same thing too?'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gawked at the couple. The gawking turned into a giant smile for Kagome "Whoo-hoo!" Kagome replied with excitement "You go girl!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "And here I thought Miroku would put the moves on her first...." The hanyou turned to his thoughts 'It's about time Miroku...good job my friend....'  
  
It looks as if Christmas turned out for the better after all. Miroku got his wish as Inuyasha got a present as well. It wasn't a material possession.....it was the promise from his yukito to never leave him. But he had to admit, what he received from Kagome was indeed a great gift, more than she would ever know.  
  
End of chapter 40! I am beat kiddies....I guess you could tell that this chapter is longer than the others I have typed. That is one of the reasons why it took so long to post and of course work delayed me. I wanted to finish them so we can go forward to the regular story line. I did have to change the story a bit from the holiday chapters but I think it isn't too bad. Let me know if you guys can recommend a website to post my pics on so you can see my progress....arigato. Another chappie is coming up this week so hang in there!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small Hanyou: half-human half-demon youkai: demon miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is...a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live  
  
kitsune: fox demon (Shippo)  
houshi: monk (Miroku)  
Taijiya" demon exterminator (Sango)  
nani: what yukito: snow bunny koinu: puppy arigato: thank you Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made from the fang of his father the 'Steal Cleaving Fang'  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover....Kagome is referring to Inuyasha as her boyfriend as of now)  
Osuwari: sit gomen: sorry hentai: perverted Koishi: beloved one, dear Goshinboku: the Sacred Tree, Time Tree Shikon no Tama: the Jewel of Four Souls Sengoku Jidai: The Warring States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximately 1467-1568) 


	41. As Months Fly By

Konnichiwa fellow otakus! Well, I have noticed some changes here on Fanfiction (They will not let me post the link for my pics in my authors notes) So, here is what we will do...go to my biography for both sites and you will find the link somewhere on the bottom of the page, that way you guys can see my sketches. At least they let me put the link there as well as my e-mail...Let me know what you guys think. Oh yeah, the people who recommended those other sites, arigato! I am looking into them. 

Kenuyasha's reviewers keep on comin' back for more! YAY! Don't forget to reserve your copies of the 1st Inuyasha movie...remember the date is September 7th! (I already reserved mine)

Spyrofate (Kenuyasha grabs cookies and munches in the corner of the room..YUMMY)  
Siberie (Hey, thanks for pointing that out...go to my bio and you will see the link there, and thanks for the other site...I'm checkin' that out too...

Unknown Beedee( Yeah, go Miroku and Sango)  
Inugurl229 (Hey you're the best, arigato)  
Wolf of Fire (Arigato my friend)  
Bladex999( Keep it up...that I will)  
Black-Moon-Goddess( Well, I'm glad you did like the chapters after all)  
MirokuLover (Deal my friend...no prob)  
Dragon Man 180( Yeah, I think Shippo is a big pig at heart...arigato about the guitar...just what I was thinking...)

Bloomz-baby (Post more...that I will)  
Spumante(Arigato my friend)  
Linii-chan (Hey, it's okay...I know how it is to be busy...arigato)  
SSP51201(Thanks for the input...I could use that later on maybe...but I have him using his claws...)

Mallory( hey, arigato Mel! Glad you like and hope to see more comments from ya)  
RogueSummersLover (No, you are sweet, arigato)  
Amanda( Lollypops? Oh Boy! Yummmmyyyy)  
Darkness-Kitsune (Alright! I love junk food! Bring on more sugar for the author)  
Kiyana Va Sala (Hentai? Oh yeah! We are all hentai)  
My Way (Revenge is sweet...nice to see you again my friend!WHOA! You're silly...giggle...is it true you have started an 'unofficial Kenuyasha fan club?' Hell! Make it official! Send me an e-mail...)

TheFanaticInTraining (What's going on my friend? How's life?)

Jrtxluverx4life (Oh, well I knew that (Kenuyasha blushes) um...just messin' with ya)  
InuSessRoxx (Thanks my friend...Kenuyasha bows)  
Put-6 (Kissy face for the odd couple...well not that odd)  
Mystery Man (Why? That wouldn't be any fun...now would it? (Kenuyasha gives our an evil grin) Muh..ha! HA!)

Eerie Feelings (Hurry...that I am)  
Chrisy 12 (I do have a couple pics on there but its not as good as the one I have on the other site, check out my bio and you will see...)

Valese (poor Inu-baby...let's hope he can handle it)  
Muse of the Stars (True, he could, but I have something a little different)  
Demonchik39 (Hey arigato)  
Megidramon (Of course I will...here you are...thanks for the tip)  
Hanyou Witch 911 (Awww! You feel warm and fuzzy? Share the love)  
SesshomaruFan17 (Thanks bunches)  
Inuluver45 (Hmm...do we need more caffeine?...giggle! Heck yeah! I'll read your fic...no prob)  
Xakix (An Electric guitar? Hey get me one too)  
Lavadude (It will turn out to be sweet and very hentai..oh! Should have I said that)  
Candace (Arigato...um cookie)  
Crying Crystal Teardrops (Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the Way)  
Natasha (Kenuyasha hands you a tissue) SNIFF! Don't cry...it's a good cry is it not)  
Attack Bee (Yeah, the story is sloppy, go to my bio and you will find out why...thanks for the help my friend!)

Lil Sorceress (That's right! I hoped that you might notice that)  
GeminiII (Have you tried to read it on FF? It might be easier)  
Angel8818 (I appreciate the comment...Kenuyasha bows)  
Spike pf Doom (Hey Spike-o! I'm kinda glad too...they did wear me out a bit)  
Wasoe (Giggle...kawaii idea)  
Inufangirl (Thanks for the tip...I will look into your stuff)  
Sunshine07 (Me too! Oh silly me! I'm the author...Duh)  
Nina (Hmm...I have heard of the band but don't have any of their stuff...gomen)  
The Chibi Yukito (I love the cookies! Kenuyasha gives out a brownie to everyone)  
Pyro6 (Yeah, he is gettin' wise to the camera situation, even gettin' used to it)  
Ariya (To answer your question, stroll down the page to the glossary)  
Inu-Taiyoukai6501 (Do you really? Giggle...I catch myself calling mine puppy sometimes)  
Inulver15 (Hey, I understand...I'm always busy too)  
Kitsu Kurasei (You are great Too! Thanks bunches!)

And now...ahem! Inuyasha is not mine and is the sole property of Takahashi. But this story is mine..mmm..hmm...that's right!

Chapter 41: As Months Fly By...

Months fly by as love grows stronger with every passing second of the day...can Inuyasha's love surpass his inner ambitions?

December was the time for cherishing and experiencing new found emotions. Our hanyou has expressed what he has felt for quite some time now. Breaking his inner shell to the outside. Our houshi has accomplished his first step into his own relationship with a certain taijiya. Who ever would think that a monk and a demon exterminator could hit it off? After Christmas passed by and New Years Day expired, it was time for Kagome to be hitting the books once more. (I'm not really sure that the Japanese actually celebrate New Years but, since it is modern time, I don't see why not) Inuyasha did not like the fact of Kagome going back to school. He insisted that she stay at home so that he may keep a watchful eye on her. The thing he was scared of the most was Hojo. That fact really made the hanyou furious and frightened for her life.

Kagome had to calmly tell Inuyasha about school and how it would improve her chances in getting a job after she graduates. He had no idea what 'graduate' meant and a job...he kinda figured what a job was but needed more of an insight. So, she would have to explain everything to him. When she did tell him about graduating and how she would NOT have to go back to school after this Summer, that made the hanyou a lot happier. But, if she missed anymore school then she would have to repeat one more year to make it up. There was a catch, if Kagome had to go back to school then Inuyasha would have to walk her there every day. Accompanying her on the way to school, visiting during her lunch periods and waiting for her to get out when the last bell rings. That was her ultimatum from him. How could she say no?

January was a very busy month. Kagome going back to school seemed to be more of a chore rather than 'improving her chances' for a job. But, that didn't stop her for trying. If there wasn't studies that need to be tended to, there would be other tedious duties that needed to be taken care of. Whenever Kagome would finish with her homework for the day, she would teach Inuyasha how to read. Not that she didn't want to teach him. There just didn't seem to be enough time to accomplish on what she wanted to show him. Rather than make it harder for her, Kagome would take at least one hour a day to school him so that he may learn one lesson.

When their studies were done, the perfect couple would have to go back to Sengoku Jidai and find out the progress of the mysterious fog. Meeting up with Koga and Sesshomaru had its ups and downs. They have learned about the black cloud, which gathered youkai, has abruptly vanished. Like it never existed. Unfortunately, that fact would not bring back Koga's comrades back to life, or would it? Ayame would watch over her mate, keeping an loving but watchful eye on her life, long companion. The best news from Kagome's and Inuyasha's last visit was now Koga was expecting his first cubs. They are expecting the birth to come around Summer when Kagome graduates.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had the same cold, emotionless outlook on life. One thing was apparent. Even if he had this terrible view of the world, the only thing that made him a little content was Rin. As to say, he has found a daughter to watch over more than a nuisance. Inuyasha knew this fact, but needed to keep it to himself. Who knows...maybe one day Sesshomaru will actually tell his younger brother on what he is really feeling? Eh...on the other hand maybe not.

February was a time for loving moments. The locket that Inuyasha had held onto was indeed being shared between the couple. Kagome would wear the necklace two weeks out of the month as Inuyasha would keep it in his possession the other two. The hanyou found out about Valentines Day. No gifts were exchanged for this special holiday. Just being in each other's company was all they asked for. For time was what they had so little of. Kagome's school and studies, traveling to Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha's special training with Jii-chan, chores done around the house and there was always the possibility of sleep. But, who had time for sleep?

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha would plan at least one date a week so they could catch up. A double date is what you would call it. Yeah, which means the hanyou and miko never had any time alone. Even when Kagome would teach the hanyou his lesson for the day, either the taijiya or houshi would keep a watchful eye over them. Sango and Miroku put their heads together to form the ultimate plan. One out of the two would have to watch over them until Inuyasha's desired time to claim his mate. As for Sango and Miroku spending time alone, lets just say they didn't get the chance, too. Inuyasha would walk into them as they attempted to kiss each other or even embrace. The hanyou knew what they were up to in trying to keep him line. Inuyasha called this 'payback' for all the times Miroku or Sango would interrupt his quality time with his koi.

As for the small soft, stuffed puppy...nobody knew it but Inuyasha would sleep with it every night. If he couldn't be with Kagome at night, the stuffed puppy was the next best thing. Perhaps Kagome did know about her childhood toy. After all, he has not asked to sleep with her comforter ever since Christmas. Little does she know, the hanyou would sneak into her room, from time to time, making sure she was safe. Sango did sleep on the floor next to the bed, but the stealthy efforts of half Inu youkai proved to be useful. Even once in a while he would fall asleep, laying his head on the side of the bed. Inuyasha never got caught, before anyone even knew he was around, he would sneak off at the break of dawn.

The acoustic guitar was another matter. For some strange reason, it vanished. It has not been seen ever since Kagome started her classes. There were a lot of places that Inuyasha could of stashed it, but why would he hide it from everyone?

March was a time of new beginnings. The scenery out in Tokyo City had started to see the first signs of Spring. Trees were budding slowly, small patches of grass crept its way thru the silvery snow, and the chill in the air was now becoming a thing of the past. The slightly warm air refreshed the Higurashi residence. White clouds covered the skies instead of the dreary ill-tempered snow filled vapors. This was the perfect time for any creature. Including the hanyou, who was as of now waking up from his slumber.

Rubbing his eyes from his recent sleep, he noticed the sun has not started to rise. Stretching to get all the cricks from his body, Inuyasha yawned before anyone else stirred. His sleeping schedule has improved from when we last reviewed, all because of his soft, stuffed puppy. He kept it tucked into his t-shirt whenever he slipped under the blankets.

The hanyou slowly went to his feet and stumbled over to the window. "Why am I awake so early?" he muttered to himself "The sun isn't even up yet..." he stretched once more as a yawn followed. Inuyasha turned around and found Miroku passed out on the recliner, only to see drool creeping from the bottom of his lip "Geez Miroku...I guess we should have not stayed up late last night." The boys were up until 3:00A.M in the morning watching movies. They have a lot of time to themselves at night to watch as many as they wanted. But usually, Inuyasha would be able to sleep until 7:00 A.M, that's when gramps would wake him up to begin their training. So, why is he walking around at 5:00 in the morning?

Inuyasha tried not to think of the issue anymore. Maybe if he washed his face then he could try and fall back asleep. Tiptoing his way to the staircase, he heard Miroku mumble something as he passed by "Oh, Sango...do that again..."

"Hentai houshi..." Inuyasha grumbled lightly. He shook his head as he preceded to the stairs. He did not want to here Miroku's ranting about his fantasies of Sango. Quietly starting his assent once more, Inuyasha twitched his ears to see if he could hear anymore signs of life stirring. Everything seemed perfectly quiet for the time being. Maybe that's why he awoke so early?

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, he turned his attention to Kagome's bedroom door. Inuyasha did notice her door was cracked open a little, maybe he could peek in. Just to check on Kagome. Creeping on his toes once more, the hanyou reached her door and snuck a quick peek. He noticed Kagome and how her face was nudged inside of her comforter. Peacefully sleeping while the hanyou looked on. He had this overwhelming urge to get closer, but why now?

Opening the door wider, it let out a small creaking noise, scaring the hanyou for a moment. Inuyasha forwarded his attention to the taijiya laying on the floor, hoping the sudden noise didn't wake her. He knew Sango was diligently watching his every waking move, if not her then Miroku was. 'Thank Kami...she didn't here that...' he thought.

Slowly Inuyasha walked up to his koi, checking on her breathing just to make sure she was still in her slumber. He lifted a clawed hand to her peaceful face and brushed aside a few hairs. More than anything, all he could think of was to crawl into bed with Kagome. Not to claim her. Just to snuggle with her, place her scent on his clothes and feel her warmth. 'But I know I can't do that...' he thought again 'If I know Sango, she would wake up as soon as I climbed into Kagome's blankets, then she would...wait a minute...' He came up with a great idea suddenly, stopping him in mid thought.

Inuyasha turned around to make sure Sango was still sleeping and to his delight, she was. He laid his attention back to the sleeping miko and attempted to remove the comforter that lay on her. Kagome did shiver from the early chill in the air but halted as soon as Inuyasha bent down to pick her up. While he kept his strong grip on Kagome, Inuyasha proceded as he grabbed onto the comforter and wrapped it around her. Keeping her safe and warm from the early morning chill. The hanyou crept down the stairs and left the house with his precious Kagome in his arms.

'What is this feeling? Something powerful and warm is holding me...and someone is calling out to me...' a half a sleep miko kept dreaming. She felt something else familiar, something she hasn't felt in a very long time. The beating of a heart that she has longed for.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha repeated lightly "Kagome...can you wake up?"

"Hmm..." she began to flutter her eyes "Inuyasha-kun..."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek "Can you wake up? I want to show you something..." Inuyasha asked while he squeezed his arms tighter around her.

"Where are we..." Kagome's eyesight started to clear "I'm not in my room..."

"Nope..." he answered back. "Since I haven't had a chance to be alone with you for so long, I thought that maybe this would be the perfect opportunity."

Kagome looked around and found herself inside the hanyou arms. Wrapped tightly inside her blanket and well above the ground. "Um...are we in the branches of the Goshinboku?"

He nodded "Yep...and we couldn't have come at a perfect time..." he explained "It's kinda funny..."

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him confused.

He chuckled "I couldn't figure out why I woke up so early this morning..." he continued to explain, looking back at Kagome "But, now I know why. It's so I can share this experience with you."

Kagome laid her head back on his warm chest "And what is it you wanted to share with me?"

Inuyasha lifted his hand and pointed to the horizon "Look over there..."

The miko picked her head up and turned her attention to where his finger pointed. It was still dark outside, Kagome had no idea what time it was. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust her eyesight to the general area he requested, but did not see anything "Inuyasha...I don't see anything."

"Wait for it..." he said, lowering his hand back down to hold on to his koi.

Instantaneously, she finally witnessed what he was talking about. The sun was now peeking over the horizon from the early morning darkness. The sudden light blinded Kagome for a moment. She squinted her eyes to adust and gazed at the wondrous colors covering the sky. She gasped "How beautiful..."

The silver haired hanyou leaned down once more and whispered "Sing for me, my uta-tori..."

A little surprised, she asked "Right now?"

"Please..." he pleaded "It's been months since I heard you sing anything...just for me?"

It has been a few months since she sang to him. Kagome would sing while she showed the group some dance moves, but privately sing to Inuyasha...it has been a long time. Kagome softly smiled "Just for you..."

The hanyou adjusted his body to make Kagome more comfortable. He leaned his back against the tree while bringing her back against his chest. Wrapping his strong arms around the miko as his legs enveloped her, making her feel safe and warm. Inuyasha added the finishing touches while nuzzling his face into her hair, taking in her ever wonderful scent. "Sing for me, please..."

Kagome leaned her head right below Inuyasha's chin "Okay..." softly replying.

Here is a request from a reviewer a while back ago, I did tell her I was gonna put the song inside the story in the first place, so I am dedicating this chapter to you my friend (Gomen, I forgot who asked). Believe it or not it was part of the story when I wrote it but I added this certain song earlier than expected. It seemed to be the right time... here is Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) from the soundtrack and anime...enjoy!

(yeah, even thouigh this song is Inuyasha related, it needed to be taken off, as well. Pity, on how this was a request from a fan. For the lyrics, go to the other link of my story, arigato)

Clutching onto Kagome tightly to give her a hug, he asked "Arigato, Kagome...please sing for me one more time..."

She leaned into his embrace as she nodded "Same one?"

"Okay..." he muttered softly. What little time they had together was precious, even if it was to sit on the branches of the Goshinboku. It was very short lived, for as soon as, Kagome began to continue the song again a voice called up to the couple. "Hey! I was wondering what happened to you Kagome-chan!"

Another voice cried out "Hey Inuyasha!" he demanded "What are you doing up there so early in the morning?"

"Shut up!" the hanyou yelled out, looking down to the snoopy people "I couldn't sleep..."

"Right..." Miroku replied, nodding his head. "Don't get too comfortable, we have training with Ojii-sama in a bit!"

"Whatever..." Inuyasha spoke out "I'll be down in a moment..."

"Kagome-chan..." Sango said "You need to get ready for school, too!"

Kagome sighed "I know Sango-chan, thanks for the reminder..." She thought 'Now Sango-chan is sounding like momma...what's the deal?'

As the taijiya and houshi walked back to the direction of the house, Kagome asked "Well, shall we go?"

"I guess..." Inuyasha smiled, looking down to Kagome's face "Thanks for the song, uta-tori..."

Kagome blushed, lifting her head to look up at him "You're welcome, koinu..." Giving his koi a soft kiss on the cheek, he picked up her wrapped body and preceded to the ground at their friends demanding request.

Inuyasha didn't like the fact of Miroku and Sango watching his every move, but he knew they were just trying to help. On the other hand, Kagome had no clue as to why her friends constantly observed their every action. It annoyed her a lot, but knew there was probably a good reason. Whenever they wanted to even talk in private, someone was always there. Kagome would give it much thought over the rest of the month of March. There was always a possibility for Kagome to think of a way to spend time alone with her koibito, she could think of that while she prepared herself for school. Let's just hope she had enough time to think.

End of Chapter 41. Yeah, you're right...it is a bit short. The main reason is 'cause it's just a followup of the Christmas chappies and of what is to come in the month of April. I thought the song was a nice touch. Check out those pics on the links of my biography and let me know what ya think...I have already scanned a couple more and I'm working on them as we speak. We should also be back on schedule for our 2 chappies a week. It's been very stressful here lately...you guys are wonderful to encourage me...till later this week!

Out chibi glossary:

Chibi: small Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon youkai: demon houshi :monk (Miroku)  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator miko: loosely translated as a miko but is...a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live.

Uta-tori: songbird koinu: puppy gomen: sorry arigato: thank you koi: sweetheart or lover (I've noticed it also as just 'love'...Inuyasha is referring Kagome as his girlfriend...for the moment)  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover...Kagome is referring to Inu as her boyfriend...for now)  
Goshinboku: The Sacred Tree, Time Tree hentai: perverted Otaku: was translated as 'your honored house', but referred to someone who is obsessed with anime or manga

Kun: Used in modern day among male students or those who grew up together. It is used also to show affection or familiarity (Inuyasha-kun, Koinu-kun, Hojo-kun)  
Itai: ouch


	42. The Promise of Spring

Welcome back faithful followers! I have some interesting tidbits of info from my webmaster once more about the Inuyasha anime in Japan. Here she quotes:  
  
The original announcement sounded like the series would just end, although some of us doubted that. Now, according to a statement by one of the producers of Inuyasha at Sunrise (the company that releases the anime in Japan), the "first series" will be ending. So, we can hold out hope (lacking exact information to confirm our suspicions) that they will, indeed, continue the series - but after a break (allowing the manga to get ahead and avoid the dreaded filler episodes). The speculation now is to whether they will continue the series as a weekly television series, or if it will be released as an OVA. Either way, the word seems to imply that the series won't actually end at episode 167 and leave the story-line unfinished, but that we will have a complete series. Now we just need them to tell us exactly how they are going to release it, and when.  
  
If you need any help figuring this out then send me an e-mail.  
  
Kenuyasha gratefully bows to everyone for their overwhelming support and throws everyone a copy of the 4th Inuyasha movie!  
  
Inuyasha-freak (We are coming to that point in the story my friend)  
xAkix (Kenuyasha grabs guitar and starts playing 'Stairway to Heaven)  
Putz-6 (Arigato)  
Lavadude (I love the compliments, more pics to come...and oh yeah, yummy chappies, too)  
Dragon Man 180(Oh, he's around...glad you approve of the song)  
Inuchick06 (Hey no sweat! Trust me, I know what's it's like to be busy...oh and the question about the Inu movie....give me a e-mail and I can help you with that....  
  
Spyrofate (You are sweet! I haven't been able to check your fic lately 'cause I am ickey sickie...but I will check on it this weekend....PEACE!)  
  
Owlman 114 (Hai! I did check out Gio's pics...they are sweetttttt! Oh man! You can't get the movie in Canada! What the Hell! Okay, you are coming over to my place and we will watch it together okay? Love ya!)  
  
NordicaVB (Het thanks for the info...I appreciate the compliment, too)  
Hatira (Update...that I will)  
jrtxluverx4life (Yeah, my face is red.(SIGH) Um..they haven't hooked up yet...there is a little hint at the end...)  
  
Jaden Blythe (Kenuyasha smiles....arigato my faithful friend)  
My Way (Yeah, my point exactly...the sky is a beautiful thing....oh look a shooting star)  
Sesshomaru Fan17 (Giggle...I'm glad you liked. I going to listen to mine too)  
Darkness-Kitsune (Kenuyasha licks up sugar (OH BOY SUGAR RUSH!) Kenuyasha runs around room a hundred times...AHHH!!!!!)  
  
Ssp51201(I know...Koinu-kun is so kawaii...Kenuyasha hugs her plushie Inuyasha)  
Sunshine07(Hmmm. Her b-day is coming soon! Can you feel the pressure)  
Mirokuluver (Glad you liked...um..well...I might lower the Japanese later..if that's okay)  
Inufan-4-eva (Um...YAHOO)  
Natasha (No prob...oh here you are again...how about some more suspense)  
Amanda( Kenuyasha snatches Jolly Ranchers and eats them in one gulp (AH SUGAR)  
Muse of the Stars (Yeah, koinu-kun is so adorable....surprise with the guitar)  
Bladex999( Keep it comin'...that I will)  
Sailor-Saturn550 (Hmmm...fluffy fluff)  
Bloomz-baby (Post soon...that I will)  
Demonchik39 (It's okay...I can use stress as a booster sometimes)  
Muki (Or animegurl...silly you! Yeah, my reviewers are what keep me goin)  
Demonrader33 (Arigato my friend...next chappie comin' up)  
American Goddess59 (I'm surprised everyone is still clinging on to the story myself....I'm glad you are still here my friend...)  
  
Inuangel82(I aprreciate the support)  
Chrisy 12 (Hai, I will be honored to check it out! Just let me know when you post it)  
Faceplant02 (HA! HA! Love It! I needed the encouragement! Can I have my cookies and cake now...Kenuyasha gives out koinu eyes...)  
  
Sacred Archer (Gomen you didn't like the last one....but you might like this one)  
Pyro6 (Kenuyasha blushes...giggle! Virtual candy? Hmmm....gimmie some....please)  
Linii-chan (Giggle...no...you are kawaii)  
Kila (Oh, they aren't losing their edge...just wait and see...hey...share Koga with me)  
Darkangelfan452494 (I saw that! Arigato my friend...there are more pics comin' soon)  
InuKag4EverLove (No need to apologize....I know how it is. Thanks for the comments. I have updated so....where's my cookies?)  
  
Inugurl229 (Um...tell daddy I said 'Konnichiwa)  
Arina (Hey, I'm a hentai at heart...me and Miroku talk like that all the time)  
Sintar (Arigato....you are awesome)  
The Fanatic In Training( Giggle...you are the best! You and Spyrofate should get together and have a party with me! Link up to Spyrofate and you will see what I am talkin' about!)  
  
Neko hanyou-ember dione (Um...the attack of the inflatable army of mutant pickled sporks? Hey! I think we should make a movie out of that! Yeah! I'll read your fic...Just let me know when you post it...)  
  
Valese (Hey, arigato for the support...this chappie should make up for it)  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spike-o! Hey thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I'm having a hard time around here...work sucks, being sick sucks, and my koibito's out of work...(SIGH!)  
  
Goddess-Of-Anime(Oh! I love the Shippo you gave me! Kenuyasha hugs plushie)  
MelMuff (Okay my friend..I will e-mail you)  
4Kagome (Arigato my new friend)  
Animegirl75 (You're so sweet,,,arigato)  
Chichira-sama (Kenuyasha updated my lord or...er lady...giggle)  
And Hyperchild01 (Arigato my friend...um...can you share some of the caffeine you use?)  
  
Okay...Inuyasha-sama is not my property, but I did borrow him for my own personal reasons.  
  
Chapter 42: The Promise of Spring  
  
As the rest of March passed by, the promise of Spring was now taking root. Kagome pondered the situation of Inuyasha holding back his ultimate desires. When March ended its reign and the beginning of April came upon the world, she only came to one conclusion. She kept on wondering if the problem was her. For all the years she held back what she felt about the hanyou, she was thinking he was 'getting back' at her for not telling him sooner. Was it becoming clear that maybe he didn't want her in the same way?  
  
He hasn't laid a hand on her intimately ever since the holiday season. The closest thing he would do was hold and embrace her. The occasional quick kiss, but only because Sango and Miroku would intervene to which nothing could go any farther. Kagome loved his tenderness, the way he expressed himself and the way he would look into her eyes. She would lose herself in his wonderful golden orbs not knowing what to say or do. Yes, she was getting used to him gazing into her eyes like reading upon her very soul. Every time he looked into Kagome's eyes she would melt like ice on a hot Summer day. But as she would look into Inuyasha's eyes, the moment would not last. There was the occasional presence of doubt. What was he so unsure of to make Kagome ask herself day in and day out?  
  
Inuyasha was the same old, grumpy, stubborn hanyou.....but in Kagome's mind he was a loving companion. If only she could tear out the truth on why he was holding back everything he felt for her. What could she do to break his seal? What did Kagome want more than anything? His rhythmic heartbeat against her ear, his arms wrapped around her body, the silvery hair that brushed against her face, or maybe just to have him all to herself and let no human being or creature intervene. Was she being selfish on her part? Maybe a little, but you can't blame the poor girl for wanting to share everything she has and more to the hanyou she loves so much. So, when will her day come?  
  
After coming home from school, Kagome sat on her desk studying for her next big test. She chewed on her pencil hoping the next question, written down on the piece of paper, would pop out instantly. Kagome was frustrated. Biting harder into the pencil she screamed "Why can't I get this answer?" knocking her hand violently over the study desk. Standing on her feet, she said with a sigh "I need a break....it's such a nice day. I wish I could go outside and watch the boys train." But she couldn't do that. Not with jii-chan's training. There was to be no interruptions while the boys were training, she knew that only because she went thru the same grueling sessions.  
  
But, no one said that she couldn't watch from a distance. Kagome giggled at her recent thought and turned toward the bedroom window. From a distance, you could see the swaying of the trees with the new white blossoms. The silvery snow was now replaced with the green grass from the ground, while small patches were covered with every flower imaginable. The light breeze blew upon the reincarnated mikos ebony hair, she lifted a hand to her face to brush the delicate locks to the side. The same breeze filled the air of the fresh blooms. Birds flew by, promising the sounds of Spring. This was a day that should be spent outside. Not being cooped up inside the house and studying.  
  
Kagome leaned her body on the window sill, placing her elbows in front of her so that she couldn't fall forward. "What I wouldn't give to be out there...." sighing to her dismay "At least I have a great view of Inuyasha from up here." She was content for the moment, watching the hanyou do his daily routine with the houshi. They have been training more rigorously lately. The last time Inuyasha and Kagome visited the Sengoku Jidai, the mysterious fog was now starting to dissipate slowly.  
  
Since the talk of the fog came about, the boys would train almost the whole afternoon when Kagome would come back from school. They all had a talk. It maybe time for everyone to go back. Since the fog's slowly leaving, that means that Naraku could be weakening as well. A lot of questions needed to be clarified. What about Kohaku, is he still alive? If not, then has Naraku taken possession of the jewel shard imbedded in his back? Would Naraku be after Koga next? Taking possession of his shards to finally complete the Shikon no Tama. Either the former Onigumo was weak, because of the fogs disappearance, or could he now be stronger? The untraceable black cloud which collected youkai was indeed a mystery itself. For if it wasn't for that intolerable vapor then Naraku would not become stronger. All these questions would hopefully be answered.  
  
As for the swooning miko, she kept her gaze upon her koibito. Wanting nothing to do with her studies. She wished that she could spend the day with her koinu. Keep him all to herself with no prying eyes. While she continued her gaze, a taijiya entered the bedroom.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked while walking over to Kagome "Are you okay? I thought I heard a scream from inside your room?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome kept her eyes on the boys "I'm fine, Sango-chan....just needed to take a break."  
  
"Were you frustrated again?" Sango asked leaning down to the window next to Kagome.  
  
"I'm not frustrated now...." she lightly smiled, keeping her eyes on the handsome men stretching every muscle in their body.  
  
"What are you looking at to make you all happy?" Sango asked turning her attention to the boys across the way. She laid a smile on her face with an agreeing nod "Oh, I see....."  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome muttered "I need to figure something out...."  
  
Sango looked over to Kagome "What is it?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Kagome asked, turning her head to Sango. "Tell me the truth...."  
  
Sango shook her head confused "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Kagome frowned as she asked "Well..." twiddling her thumbs together "I'm trying to figure out why Inuyasha is holding back......" she hesitated with the words.  
  
Sango assured her "Come on Kagome-chan....spit it out."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome bravely went on "I don't know why Inuyasha is holding back on 'claiming' me as his mate." her face turned bright red with the words she asked. "I mean, making love..."  
  
Sango wasn't ready for what she just questioned. What could she say about Inuyasha wanting to wait until her birthday to finally consummate their love? She had to think of something quick "Um...well...." Sango nervously stuttered "Probably because he's waiting for the right moment." Whew! Good come back Sango!  
  
"Waiting?" Kagome blinked her eyes a couple of times "But, waiting for what?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Sango pondered another answer "He probably just wants to wait till the right moment....since there is not very much privacy around the house," which was true. Even Sango experienced these problems with having no privacy. In fact the main reason was Inuyasha and the occasional Shippo and Souta. There was no way they wanted young children to watch for what they wanted to do. So, the answer wasn't all entirely a lie. A sweat drop fell from her check "I guess it's the privacy..."  
  
"I guess that does make sense...." Kagome placing a finger on her face "There isn't much privacy around here anyway. Speaking of privacy....." Kagome leaned closer to Sango "Whenever me and Inuyasha want to be alone...you or Miroku always walk into us. Now why is that?" trying to cross examine her sister.  
  
Sango shook her hands nervously in the air "I don't know what you mean..." covering up the fact "I guess it could be called bad timing....."  
  
"Well, I guess there isn't much room in the first place..." Kagome replied.  
  
Sango nodded "Yeah, pretty much...." scratching her cheek. Sango was glad Kagome changed the subject "I need to go help your mother downstairs...will you be joining us?"  
  
Kagome shook her head "Nah, I think I will continue my studies after I view the local wildlife."  
  
Sango giggled "Wildlife, huh?" she continued to walk toward the bedroom door "Okay....I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
"Arigato Sango-chan..." Kagome giggled back. While Sango exited the room Kagome turned her head to look at the 'local wildlife'. She smiled watching her koibito finishing his training under her grandfather. He has become stronger, you could tell by the way he moves and the way he was built. The physique of the hanyou has indeed become more sculpted in all the right places. His pecks were more rounded, his abs have become a tightened six-pack, his arms grew in size and his buttocks....well let's just say that our miko couldn't get enough of them. Inuyasha was her eye-candy. What she wouldn't do to just have a little alone time and find out how for herself, how well his body has progressed. "I will have to find a way....." Kagome muttered.  
  
After the training was done for the day, the boys headed inside the house to get a meal and a shower. Miroku went straight for the kitchen. His appetite didn't seem to slow down a bit. He loved the cooking that Mrs. Higurashi has supplied for him. No wonder Inuyasha was always coming back to this time, besides to visit Kagome.  
  
The silver haired hanyou took his leave to the bathroom. Sore as usual, he was hoping that Kagome could give him a back rub after his grueling training session with the old man. He sniffed the air around him to find his koi "Oi, Kagome....are you upstairs?" reaching the top of the staircase.  
  
Kagome still had the pencil in her mouth as she answered with a slight muffled sound "um en here Inuyrah...."  
  
"Eh?" he looked into the door of the bedroom "What in the world did you just say?" twitching his ears to make sure he heard her right "Speak Japanese woman, I can't understand a word you were sayin'!" (We all know this story is in English, but of course THEY are suppose to speaking Japanese.)  
  
Kagome turned her head from her studies to look at the annoyed hanyou "Gomen, Inuyasha..." I was trying to study....the pencil helps me think." she giggled at herself "What's up?"  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at her innocent face "Crazy woman....." he proceeded to ask "Can you do me a favor and use some of that baby oil stuff? My shoulders are stiff."  
  
She nodded "Sure...." Kagome left her desk and walked out the door, heading toward the bathroom with Inuyasha following right behind her. "Go ahead and get comfortable while I dig it out." Closing the bathroom door behind her.  
  
He nodded in response, taking a seat on the rim of the bathtub. Lifting a hand to his left shoulder with a low grumble "Man, these sessions are getting harder..."  
  
Kagome shifted her hand inside the medicine cabinet to grab the bottle of baby oil "It's because we are all going back soon to Sengoku Jidai, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but...." Inuyasha halted with his words.  
  
Still looking for the bottle, Kagome asked "But what?"  
  
"It was nice having everyone here, knowing that they were safe from harm." Inuyasha commented.  
  
Kagome looked over to the hanyou "That's true....I really hate to see everyone leave." A slight frown covered her face "I was getting used to everyone being here...."  
  
"You still have me..." Inuyasha responded "I'm not going anywhere...."  
  
Kagome finally found the bottle and closed the medicine cabinet "I know...but it was nice having everyone here in my time. I guess I was kinda hoping they could stay here, in my time."  
  
"There's always a possibility." Inuyasha commented "Remember, your powers have increased ever since the day we met. So, you could use your spiritual energy to send them back and forth to your time."  
  
"Maybe...." Kagome walked behind him. "But the last time I did that, I was out cold for a couple of days...using my power like that drained me." Brushing his silver hair to the front of his chest, she proceeded while pouring a little baby oil inside of her hands. "I could keep sending them back and forth to my time but my power is only limited....which means I would have to rest every time I used my powers."  
  
"I didn't think of that..." he replied. Kagome lifted her oiled hands to his shoulders and began to rub "Oh boy..." he commented while his shoulders began to slack "That's the right spot...."  
  
Kagome giggled "I'm starting to think that I created a monster."  
  
"Huh?" he asked "Created a monster?"  
  
"Yeah, I think your are becoming spoiled...." she giggled again.  
  
"Only because you spoil me..." Inuyasha chuckled, agreeing on Kagome's behalf.  
  
A few seconds of silence passed by, Kagome kept thinking that maybe this could be the perfect time to check on what she was thinking of inside of her bedroom. 'But, what if someone calls out to us?' she went to her thoughts 'Just a few minutes alone is all I ask.' Miroku was eating his meal downstairs with Sango, momma was in the kitchen with the couple downstairs, Shippo and Souta were in his bedroom playing video games....so hopefully nobody will notice, right?  
  
Kagome halted rubbing the hanyou's shoulders as she picked up the bottle and squeezed out more baby oil. She replied lightly "Inuyasha-kun....I was thinking....."  
  
"Hmm...." he was relaxed from the massage "What's up?"  
  
She rubbed her hands together, evening out the oil and placing them back on his shoulders "I miss being alone with you...."  
  
Inuyasha leaned his head on Kagome's belly, looking up at her face "I miss you too, Kagome....but, you know how these guys are. There is always someone around the corner."  
  
She slid her hands down to his chest, making the hanyou jump a bit startled. Kagome replied sweetly "I know...."  
  
"Kagome...." he asked surprised "What are you doing?" he felt her hands slid down his nicely sculpted pecks. "Kagome....wait...." he hasn't felt her touch him like this ever since the first day they kissed, so why all of a sudden?  
  
"I miss you koinu-kun....I just want a little time alone with you...that's all...." Leaning her head down to meet his face. She kissed his cheek, replying seductively "Please koinu-kun, I just want to touch you....." Kagome kept kissing the hanyou, teasing every fiber of his being. Sliding her lips to his neck giving it the same sweet torture from his face. She proceeded to rub his chest until she could feel his strong hands grab her.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha was starting to give in to her intentions "I don't think...."  
  
"Then don't think....just enjoy it...." Kagome whispered into his dog ear.  
  
Inuyasha did enjoy the attention, in more ways than one. But was he able to hold back the animal that wanted to come out? This was indeed the first time they had any time to themselves over the past few months, so why should he hold back now? Maybe just a little taste wont' hurt. Biting his lip, he whispered lightly "Koneko...."  
  
She lifted her head and asked "Koneko?" thinking to herself 'What happened to yukito?'  
  
Before she had a second to react, the hanyou pulled her body over to his. She now faced him so that they were eye to eye. Gently wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her groin against his, he seductively said "I want to hear my koneko purr...."  
  
"Koinu-kun...." she felt faint from what he just said. Did she hear him right on how he wanted to make her purr? "Na..nani? Did you just call me koneko?" Here she thought she was doing the teasing, but ended up having Inuyasha take over.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, looking into her eyes "Yeah, I want to hear my koneko purr....what shall I do to make her do that?" Lifting his hand and cuffing her cheek, pushing her face to his. He brushed his lips over Kagome's, teasing her like she did to him. "Do you want a kiss from your koinu?"  
  
Kagome was now under his spell, her face became flushed "Please, I miss my koinu's kisses...." practically begging the hanyou.  
  
He wrapped his other arm around Kagome's waist and pushed her closer to his body. Her chest was now touching Inuyasha's while he lowered his hand to the miko's rear. Keeping his gaze on her tender face, he squeezed Kagome's rear, just a little to get a reaction. And he did get one. Kagome moaned slightly, making the hanyou happy from her reaction. "I got a purr...shall I continue?"  
  
The miko nodded, wanting more. Inuyasha did want to seduce her but only to a certain extent. There was one thing he did when they first kissed so, hopefully it wouldn't be too much for Kagome to handle. The hanyou slid his hand from her rear and proceeded to slip it under her shirt, making Kagome push her chest closer to Inuyasha's. He loved the feel of her warm skin on his hands, the surge of adrenaline going thru her body and his. Kagome's head was tilted back from the sudden touch of his strong hands, she had forgotten how wonderful they felt. A louder moan slipped from her mouth. "Koinu-kun..."  
  
Inuyasha took his other hand and lifted her head back to meet his gaze "That's a good girl....purr for your koinu...." Keeping his arm around her waist and on her cheek he asked softly "Does my koneko want a kiss?"  
  
Now feeling the full effect, Kagome was so weak from his touches. The only thing she could do was beg for more "Please Koinu-kun...don't tease me no more...."  
  
The hanyou leaned into her face, sucking on her bottom lip for entrance. "I know I haven't had a chance to tell you for so long Kagome...." he whispered "But, I just wanted to let you know...." he paused for a moment looking into Kagome's eyes "Ai shiteru....."  
  
"Ai shiteru, koinu-kun..." Kagome whispered back. Finally taking in his kiss that she wanted for so long. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing herself as close as she could get. Inuyasha mimicked the same thing, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were in their own nirvana. Nothing from what anyone could say or do could break away this kiss they earned. Nothing. Kagome's tongue danced inside the hanyou's mouth, tempting him to follow after hers. He growled to claim her tongue as his hand rubbed the skin on Kagome's back She succumbed to his growl and let Inuyasha take over. The rush of blood rose to each others faces, creating steam thru the hot bodies. They never thought a kiss could be so good, so right or so wrong. The hanyou was the first to pull away from the lip lock, smiling upon Kagome's beautiful face. A small sigh flew out "Tatta hitori no watashi...."  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice "Kiss me again koinu....please...." still begging for the hanyou's affections.  
  
He frowned "I can't....  
  
"Nani? Why not?" she asked surprised on his answer.  
  
A ear twitched to the door "Because I'm waiting for something and ...because some peeping tom can't resist on what is going on in here!" Inuyasha yelled out so the perpetrator could hear outside the door.  
  
"Don't tell me...." Kagome muttered annoyed.  
  
"Hey LETCH!" the hanyou blurted out "While you are standing there....go get Souta and bring him to the bathroom. I need to talk to the both of you!"  
  
The scuffling of feet ran in the other direction, trying to avoid the angry hanyou's mood. Kagome slightly giggled at her koibito's actions actually glad to have one moment alone with him.  
  
"Kagome...." the hanyou looked at her seriously "It's true I am waiting for something. I will promise you one thing, okay?..."  
  
He got her attention "What's that Inuyasha?" but in her thoughts 'He's waiting for something? I don't understand, what he is waiting for?....'  
  
"I promise on your birthday, I will have a surprise for you...." he smiled. "...and I think you will like it.  
  
"You have a surprise for me?" Kagome blinked her eyes surprised. "Oh, you can tell me what it is now, can't you?"  
  
He chuckled lightly "Nope, gotta wait....but before anyone comes back...." He grabbed Kagome once more, pulling her body to his "I need one more kiss....."  
  
Kagome rushed into Inuyasha, claiming his mouth once more. She pulled away as quickly as she claimed the kiss "Koinu...." gazing into his handsome eyes.  
  
"Koneko...." he looked back. Inuyasha was content while he kept his eyes to hers, thinking about what is going to happen on her birthday. But, for right now, he was happy to have Kagome in his arms. Her scent has rubbed on his body and hakama so that he may get thru the rest of the day with ease.  
  
"Um...." Kagome blinked out of the passionate trance "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, surprised at the sudden question "What is it?"  
  
"Why did you call me koneko?" brushing away some of his silver hair.  
  
He watched Kagome lift her hand as he answered "Well, I can't call you my yukito anymore...."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, lowering her hand back down "I liked it when you called me yukito."  
  
Inuyasha smiled "It's not snowing anymore..." he answered keeping his eyes on her hand "So, I thought of a new pet name for you, my koneko. You don't approve?" he was hoping for a positive answer.  
  
Kagome blushed "I do, it's just that....I'm not used to you calling me such names." she lifted her hand to his chest, inspecting the mucles on Inuyasha's body.  
  
"I'll stop if you want..." he began to relax once more, while Kagome caressed his chest.  
  
"No, I don't want you to stop....." she ran her fingers against his skin. There was a little bit of baby oil left on her fingers as she rubbed in the remaining residue. Keeping her eyes on his chest, she watched as it contracted and expanded. The hanyou's breathing has become more rapid, only because Kagome was now seducing him. She then turned her attention to his face and witnessed his eyes closed tight. The miko felt like she was in control of the situation. Now she was able to inspect his body like she wanted to in the first place. Kagome continued her exploration of his body, barely sliding her fingers across his chest and proceeded to his abdomen. She couldn't believe her eyes on how well built Inuyasha has become. His body has become beautiful in so many ways, it almost put a tear to her eye. Just the fact of having this hanyou for herself, it made her think why he wanted her and not someone else. Kagome could not comprhend the answer. This perfect being was hers.  
  
Kagome looked back up the Inuyasha's face as she heard a purr come from his lips "Does my koinu like that?"  
  
He purred louder as he nodded "Why did you stop?" he slightly opened his eyes, wanting more of Kagome's tender touch.  
  
"Because...." she began to speak as a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Inu no nii-chan?" a curious Souta knocked on the door "I'm here like you asked...."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads, trying to awake from the recent encounter of passion they played upon each other. Both faces flushed as Kagome slid her body off of Inuyasha's lap. "I guess I better go..." she replied with a slight frown. Before she had a chance to walk toward the door, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to say something.  
  
"Kagome, wait...." she turned to him, surprised from his sudden movements "Remember what I said....I promised you a surprise on your birthday...."  
  
Her frown turned to a smile "Okay, I will remember....." keeping her gaze to his. Wanting so much to go back on his lap.  
  
Another knock on the door was heard "Brother? Did you fall in or something?"  
  
"Okay, okay Souta!" Kagome grumbled out loud. Her hand slipped from his grasp, walking to the bathroom door. She opened it as she witnessed her little brother and the peeping houshi standing in front of her. "You guys can have him now...."  
  
The young boy and monk looked on dumbfounded as Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Kagome continued to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Miroku peeked inside of the bathroom door as he witnessed Inuyasha sitting on the rim of the bathtub. The hanyou looked back frustrated as he spoke "Are you two going to come in here or what?"  
  
The houshi answered back, pulling Souta in after him. "Hai, of course..."  
  
"Hey! Stop dragging me Miroku!" Souta whined "I can walk..."  
  
"Close the door behind you Miroku..." Inuyasha instructed.  
  
Miroku nodded as he shut the door and Souta walked over to his hanyou brother, asking "What's up big brother?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up as he looked down to Souta "I need another favor from you, squirt...."  
  
"Sure, anything!" he smiled, glad to help in anyway possible.  
  
"I need to borrow a couple more of those CD's you have...." he patted Souta on the head. "Do you remember what we have been doing with those CD's for the past few months?" he reminded the boy. "Well, they are needed because our little plan is going into action very soon....."  
  
The boy nodded "Okay...but...you need to answer a question for me first."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha twitched an eyebrow to his sibling "What question?" Hoping it's something that he wouldn't regret.  
  
"Why are your cheeks all red?" Souta asked.  
  
Miroku looked closer "Hmm...exactly what I was thinking." The houshi smelled an invigorating aroma in the air too. "What is that intriguing smell? It kinda smells familiar...kinda like..."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted out "It's nothing for you two to be concerned about!" Crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"Oh come on brother!" Souta insisted "You can't a least tell me you were making out with nee-chan. So, were you?"  
  
"NANI!" Inuyasha's face became a brighter red "Souta! Wah...what are you implying?"  
  
Miroku chuckled at the hanyou's demise "It's written all over your face, my friend...."  
  
"Please tell! I won't let you borrow those CD's if you don't tell me anything!" the boy stomped his foot on the floor, demanding any information.  
  
"Souta!" Inuyasha squirmed from his demanding request "Foo! Fine, we...." Inuyasha would do anything for those CD's, for he had plans for them. "Me and Kagome well.....we kissed." muttering lightly.  
  
Souta gave him a disappointed look "I know there has to be more than that...."  
  
The hanyou snorted once more "Souta!"  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough Souta..." Miroku interrupted, placing a arm around his hanyou friend "I have things to discuss with Inuyasha as well....can you leave us alone for a while?"  
  
Souta frowned with a sigh "Fine....I will lend you those CD's brother...." the boy opened the door and left the houshi and hanyou to discuss important matters.  
  
"So...." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back "Tell me all the juicy details..." he laid a innocent smile on his face as he asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you squat!" Inuyasha said bitterly "You're lucky that you are alive while you have your arm wrapped around me."  
  
"Oh!" Miroku pulled back his arm "Gomen my friend, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's Kagome's birthday..." Inuyasha explained "I want to make sure I have the right date."  
  
"It is a week from today...." Miroku gave him a smirk "What do you have planned?"  
  
"Well...." Inuyasha told Miroku "There is a place back in our time, where only youkai know about. It's so secret that only very few youkai know about it......."  
  
"Really...." Miroku sat down on the toilet seat, interested on Inuyasha's tale "How's come you never told me about it?"  
  
"Because, it's a place where high ranking youkai go to court their future mates...." Inuyasha continued to explain.  
  
"But, I still don't understand..." Miroku tried to comprehend as he placed his hand on his face "Why is this place so special?"  
  
"That is the place where my father courted my mother...." Inuyasha looked to the houshi.  
  
The houshi's eyes grew bigger "No way!"  
  
"Yeah...." Inuyasha smiled, thinking about his mother and father "I want to share that with Kagome, I think that would be the best present to give her."  
  
"I agree..." Miroku nodded "I wish I could go with you..."  
  
"But I insist....." Inuyasha walked up to the houshi "I want all of you guys to go with us....Shippo, Sango, and Kagome..."  
  
Miroku's eyes grew wider as he jumped to his friend and gave him a giant hug "Oh right! You're the best, bud!"  
  
"Uh...Miroku..." Inuyasha's ears pinned themselves on the back of his head "Get off of me!"  
  
"Oh, gomen...." Miroku slid himself off of the hanyou "I got a little carried away..." he looked at Inuyasha, pretending to be serious "Uh.... by the way...."  
  
"What now?" Inuyasha placed a hand to his hip.  
  
"You need to take a shower..." Miroku looked down to his hands and felt the baby oil on his hands "I think the baby oil you are wearing is starting to turn me on...."  
  
"Get Out NOW!" Inuyasha screamed out to the houshi, causing Miroku to jump into action and run out the door. "I can't believe him! He will never change...." the hanyou shook his head as he walked to the door to closed it shut. He did need to take a shower so he could get the baby oil off, but there was one thing that wouldn't wash off. The scent that Kagome left on his body. Walking to the shower, he turned the nozzle and made it hot this time, even though the temperature was an even 80 degrees outside. He had to scrub the oil off unless he wanted to stay turned on for the rest of the day. Slipping his hakama off of his legs, he proceeded to the shower and carefully stepped inside. He stood there, letting the hot water trickle down his sore and greasy body. His mind kept turning to the future. Hoping what he had planned for Kagome and his friends to be the right decision. There was little doubt for what he had planned for Kagome's birthday, just the one fact remained.  
  
All he wanted to do was make her happy. If Inuyasha could accomplish that, then there was no doubt and no regrets. His heart still lingered to what he did to her in the past. Running to Kikyo and making Kagome depressed in the process. The reincarnated miko's heart broke a thousand times over watching him retreat to the person he thought he loved. He wanted so desperately to make it up to her. Very determined...one way or another.  
  
End of Chapter 42! Oh boy....here comes another one...AH! AH-CHOO! (Sniff) Bless me. Gomenasai everyone....(Sniff) your Kenuyasha has been sick with the sniffles during the past week. If it's not one thing then it's another. It's like someone or something is keeping me from finishing this story. (Sniff) But, here is the latest installment of the story...I hope you likey. I am startin' the next chappie as soon as I post this one. As you can tell, we are about to reach the climax of the story...so hang in there. (Sniff)  
  
Our Chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small.  
(Sniff): Kenuyasha's sniffles.  
Gomen: sorry.  
Gomenasai: I am sorry.  
Houshi: monk (Miroku.  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but is called...A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine-there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live....  
  
Koinu: puppy.  
yukito: snow bunny.  
koneko: kitten.  
Arigato: thank you.  
Hanyou: Half-human half-demon.  
Youkai: Demon.... Nani: what.  
Hai: yes.  
Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only.  
Ai shiteru: I love you.  
Koi: sweetheart or lover..I have also seen it as 'love' (Inuyasha is calling Kagome his girlfriend...for the time being...)....  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (Kagome is calling Inuyasha her boyfriend for the time being.  
Sengoku Jidai: The Warring States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximately 1467-1568).... 


	43. Plans For Kagome's Birthday

We start this story on a serious note today, friends. One of our fellow reviewers is going to different state to retreat from the hurricane that has just passed by Florida. She told me personally when she goes back to her home that she may not have one when she returns. I want everyone to wish her well and please pray for her safe return. Her name is Chrisy12. Chrisy-chan, this chapter is dedicated to you, my friend.  
  
Kenuyasha has seen everyone was pleased with the last chappie...that they were. Kenuyasha hopes to continue her chapters with no problems (and no more sniffles)  
  
Kiyana Va Sala (There are more chaps comin' and with the rosary...well that's a surprise too)  
Hatira(Kenuyasha bows....arigato)  
Mirokuluver (Sniff...yeah I know what ya mean...bah! Colds)  
Valese (Arigato my friend, of course I will read your fanfic...just give me a little while till I feel better...okay?)  
  
Owlman114 (Silly you...giggle, yeah I hate to see Houshi-sama when he's 100 years old...poor Sango!)  
  
Darkness-Kitsune (Arigato...um...can I have some cherry flavored medicine next time)  
Bloomz-baby(Post more...that I will)  
Putz-6 (OVA means there will be another series coming out. Even though I don't know if it's gonna follow the same story line...but there are rumors they will continue the series.)  
  
Dragon Man180 (Hey..I like that idea...but I don't think that Miroku wants to see a nakkie Inuyasha...Sango might....giggle!)  
  
Inuangel82(Okay...that I will)  
Inuchick06 (Arigato for tissues, sniff..will you hand me some Tylenol)  
SSP51201(Lick those lips baby! You ain't seen nothing yet)  
Inuyasha-freak15 (Um...Do you want Sango and Miroku to watch...if they did then I think Inu would end up killing both of them....)  
  
Kitty( Thanks Kitty! Oh my little koneko...giggle)  
Demonchick39 (Arigato for the compliment...and hai...I will try to get better)  
Hyperchild (Arigato my friend,,,yeah I think everyone is gettin' ill)  
Lart (Thanks my new friend...welcome to the group)  
Neko hanyou-ember Dione (Yeah , give me some time to feel better and then I will read it...k)  
American Goddess59 (And here I thought that everyone just wanted to se Inu get it on with Kagome....giggle! Hentai me!)  
  
Lavadude (Thanks my friend...Souta can be as bad as Miroku sometimes)  
Wolf of Fire (Mmmm...fluffy-fluff)  
Xakix (Giggle...silly you! Kenuyasha sings along with you...that she does. Yeah, I have youkai and battosai blood coursing thru my veins...)  
  
FacePlant02 (Naughty-naughty houshi...yeah...he needs a spanking)  
The Fanatic In training (You are the best! The CD's are still a surprise...shh! Can I have a tissue please? SNIFF!)  
  
Muki (Hell! I think he's always been ready, I know I am)  
Spyrofate (arigato for crackers and Gatoraide...well...I do have an idea for your story but I need you to e-mail me, okay? Love YA!)  
  
Inu-Taiyoukai6501(Just for you my friend....love ya)  
Meinuyasha (No problemo my friend)  
B-chan (Hmm...I kinda like that song...what kind of music is that? E-mail me)  
Amanda (Oh! SWEETTARTS! SUGAR! Arigato...can you send choc covered peanuts next time?)  
  
Sintar (How tight do you want it...muh..ha...ha)  
Sunshine07(Update...that I will)  
Demonchild93 (No! Ai shiteru my friend! Arigato)  
Kats and dogdemons (arigato my new friend)  
NordicaVB (Coming soon...hang in there)  
Sacred Archer (Glad you likey! Don't worry...I will proceed with the story)  
Pyro6 (OH! Virtual candy! I knew you had some hidin)  
Littleolmee (Nice to see you again...many secrets...so little time)  
Jaden Blythe (No you rock! Nice to here from you again)  
Natasha (Hmm...well I do have a similar scene coming up...call me Sneezes-dono)  
Inufan-4-Life (But...but..I don't wanna)  
Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin (So, you like Kenshin too, eh)  
Zir (Um...okay...how about another Milkbone...good youkai)  
Sesshomaru Fan17 (Yeah, I didn't see that episode yet...I'm on episode 30 now)  
Lillie-sun1 (Kenuyasha can't control laughter! Invasion of the fuzzy bunnies! HA! HA)  
Spumante(I'm glad you are excited...me too...he..he)  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spiko-o! Um...between you and me...it's gonna be both)  
and Gemini II (You are great...is the suspense finally gettin' to ya? Mmm...pecks...)  
  
Okay, Inuyasha-kun is not mine, but the story 'Time Will Tell' is. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 43: Plans for Kagome's Birthday  
  
"I am waiting for something Kagome...." the hanyou said. "But I promise you a surprise on your birthday and I think you might like it...."  
  
'I still don't understand what he meant....' the miko kept turning to that day. Inuyasha replied those words just almost a week ago 'What did he mean when he said he's waiting for something?' Kagome sat on her desk at school pondering over and over. Classes were almost finished for the day. It was hard to keep her mind on the teacher speaking out nonsense for the moment. Her birthday was tomorrow so there was no way she could keep her mind on school. Kagome sighed, wishing the arms of the clock would click faster. A hand leveled her head on the desk while a pencil tapped continuously with the other.  
  
Her friends were worried. They thought Kagome was coming down with something again. Maybe her koibito gave her something. Yeah, he gave her something alright, a bad case of love sickness. The three talked among themselves, wondering if they should intervene and make sure she was feeling okay.  
  
Ayumi leaned over to Kagome, whispering "Kagome-chan....hey, Kagome-chan..."  
  
Next was Yuka "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" she asked concerned.  
  
Finally, Kagome blinked out of the trance "Huh? Nani?"  
  
"Kagome-chan...you're not paying attention." Eri commented, pressing a hand to muffle out her voice "Are you getting sick again?"  
  
Kagome looked over to Eri and shook her head "No, I'm fine...can we talk later?" she asked.  
  
The three girls nodded, turning their attention back to the chalk board. Kagome on the other hand could not concentrate. This week of waiting has actually ran worn her down. The last time our hanyou and miko spent the one day in the bathroom was the last intimate session they experienced. Inuyasha would disappear when he walked Kagome home from school and not return until after night fall. Way past nighttime....around 12:00A.M. to be precise. She would not even get one embrace from her koinu. What was he doing to stay away for so long? When Kagome would search for him, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. He was doing a Houdini act when she looked for him around the grounds of the Sunset Shrine. She could think he was preparing for something, maybe setting up for that promise of a birthday surprise. All she could do right now was wait and hopefully ask the hanyou after the last bell rang. If it would ever ring.  
  
Classes have ended for the day. "Finally!" Kagome muttered out loud "I never thought this day would end!"  
  
A dense Ayumi giggled "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
The four girls walked down the hallway, continuing to reach the exit of the school. The school year was almost over. But, unfortunately, the whole school found out their final exams will be coming up in about a month. Which would leave no time for Inuyasha and Kagome to study together. She has grown accustomed to giving him a lesson a day so he could learn how to read. Inuyasha was even reading the newspapers with her grandfather. An interesting site indeed. Kagome never thought that her grandfather and hanyou koibito would ever get along the way they do. Mrs. Higurashi did say Inuyasaha has always been part of the family.  
  
"I can't believe exams are in a month..." Eri complained, tilting her head down disappointed.  
  
"I know..." Kagome mimicked her friend "That means I can't spend time with my koibito...."  
  
Ayumi asked while she walked next to Kagome "Is he meeting you after school again?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head and smiled "Yep, he promised to wait for me after school everyday."  
  
"How kawaii!" Yuka blurted out "I wish I had someone that would wait for me everyday."  
  
The girls were almost to the exit as Ayumi asked "Does your koibito have a friend or brother I could go out with?"  
  
A sweat drop fell from Kagome's temple "Uh...well, his brother is, too.... how do I put it?" she imagined Ayumi and Sesshomaru on a date. Yeah, like the great Sesshomaru-sama would go out with a ningen girl. The two of them eating french fries at Wacndonald's while the inuyoukai showed off his swords. Kagome shook her head, trying to rid of the crazy image in her head "Let' s just say his brother is in a different country...."  
  
Her friend had a disappointed look "Well, how about any one of his friends?" the group reached the exit of the school as a voice called out.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" the voice replied, leaning against the school building "Kagome-sama, over here!"  
  
"Nani?" Kagome's eyes popped out of her head "Miroku? What are you doing here?"  
The three girls turned their attention over to the approaching male, he waved to Kagome and her three friends. "Who's that?" Yuka, Ayumi and Eri swooned together.  
  
'Oh, brother' Kagome went to her thoughts 'Don't tell me we are gonna have another drooling party?' Rolling her eyes in distaste. "Miroku, where is Inuyasha?"  
  
The houshi walked up to Kagome and answered "He had some important matters to take care of."  
  
"But, he always walks me home...." Kagome said disappointed "Where is he Miroku?"  
  
Miroku answered "I can't tell you that Kagome-sama...."  
  
"Miroku..." Kagome gave him a deviant look, crossing her arms against her chest "It is your duty as a houshi to tell me what he is doing....."  
  
"Um...." he took another step back, with a sweat drop forming on his brow "I...uh..."  
  
"Kagome-chan...." Ayumi strolled up to Kagome while tugging on the fabric of her shirt "Who's your friend? Will you introduce us?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned to Ayumi "Oh, gomen Ayumi-chan....of course I'll introduce you."  
  
Miroku was relieved, there was no way he wanted to tell Kagome about Inuyasha's plans for her birthday. The houshi sighed, adjusting his clothing to make sure he looked presentable. He didn't want to disappoint Kagome with a first impression.  
  
Kagome swayed a hand to Miroku and said "Girls, I would like you to meet Miroku. He is my friend as well as he's Inuyasha's best friend."  
  
Eri commented "He is kawaii, just like your koibito, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Yeah..." Yuka nodded "He's a bishounen as much as Inuyasha..."  
  
Yuka had to put her two cents in "You are a houshi?" the girl shyly asked "Do you have girl in your life Houshi-sama?"  
  
Here it comes. Kagome braced herself for what he was going to say. For all the years she knew Miroku, all he could do was ask every beautiful girl 'Would you bear my child?' The miko watched, anticipating his answer.  
  
The noble monk bowed to the three girls respectfully and answered "Gomenasai, ladies. But I already have a wonderful woman in my life. I am afraid I must decline on your offer."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped to the sidewalk. 'I can't believe he just said that...' she went to her thoughts. Astonished, but very happy to hear Miroku has been content with Sango. 'There is hope for that lecher after all...'  
  
Miroku straightened his stance and turned to Kagome with a smile "We must hurry home, Kagome-sama. Higurashi-sama has requested your presence."  
  
Kagome fell out of her trance "Oh, right...of course." she waved to her friends "I will see you girls tomorrow."  
  
Miroku bowed to the three girls "It was nice to meet all of you....good bye for now." He offered Kagome his arm as she slipped it underneath his.  
  
As the houshi and miko departed, the three girls were just standing, looking at each other. Yuka was the first to respond "He's a houshi?"  
  
Ayumi responded "Yeah, but...." her eyes twinkled "What a houshi!"  
  
"I didn't think there were houshi's who are that handsome!" Eri commented "Maybe we should go check out the other shrines and find one that is available!"  
  
As the giddy girls talked among themselves, Kagome stared at the ground. She looked disappointed and depressed. Miroku couldn't help but notice Kagome's troublesome expression "Kagome-sama?" a concerned Miroku asked "Is there something the matter?"  
  
A tired Kagome looked back, she smiled. Trying her best to deceive the houshi "Hmm? Oh, well...it's nothing Miroku..."  
  
"Come on Kagome-sama....how long have I known you for?" Miroku asked as he placed his hand over hers, attempting to comfort the miko "Is it because Inuyasha isn't walking you home today?"  
  
"I guess a little..." Kagome answered back.  
  
"Gomen..." he apologized "I guess I can't compete with him, can I ?" he smiled, joking around with the miko. "What if I grew dog ears on my head...would that make you feel better?"  
  
"Nani? Miroku!" Kagome giggled, as she walked down the sidewalk with her friend "I just miss him Miroku...."  
  
"He should be back by tonight..." he reminded her "Does that make you feel any better?"  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the sky, gazing at the clouds passing by. "It hurts Miroku...." placing a hand on her chest, she felt the beating of her heart accelerate as she explained her feelings.  
  
"What 's the matter? What hurts?" he stopped dead in his tracks. The houshi checked Kagome over, making sure there was nothing wrong. Nothing seemed to be bruised or scraped.  
  
"My heart hurts....when he's not around." Kagome said with a tear falling down her cheek "I never knew it would hurt this much when Inuyasha is not around."  
  
"What a relief...." Miroku sighed with relief "I do know what you mean, when Sango isn't around, I feel the same way." He offered his hand as he listened to her patiently "Don't worry Kagome-sama....Inuyasha will be back."  
  
"I know Miroku...but with all the training you two have been doing and with Inuyasha disappearing when he takes me home from school...." she accepted his hand, explaining how she felt "I have grown accustomed to him always being there for me...does that make me a bad person?"  
  
Miroku shook his head "No....that just means you love him." the monk wrapped his arm around Kagome's, leading her back to the shrine "Inuyasha has the same feelings you do. You are always there for him. Even when he would always run to Kikyo-sama, you were always by his side." he smiled, calming the miko down "That is what I call true love...." The houshi cringed a little while he went to his thoughts 'Maybe I should have not said anything about Kikyo-sama...I probably just upset her more.'  
  
Wiping the tear from her cheek, she replied with a weak smile "Arigato, Miroku." Kagome used the same hand to catch a yawn "I can't believe how tired I am."  
  
"You haven't slept very well the whole week, have you?" Miroku asked, worried about his friend.  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes "No, It's hard for me to sleep. I can't when I know Inuyasha is not around."  
  
"Well...." Miroku pointed a finger to her face, pretending to scold Kagome "When you get home, you are taking a nap and I don't want to here any excuses!"  
  
Kagome tried to hold her laughter, his face looked too funny to describe "And what if I don't?"  
  
Miroku kept his serious expression "Or I will tell Inuyasha and he will have to punish you...."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Kagome smirked at the houshi evilly.  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!" Miroku had a surprised expression on his face "Don't tell me your are hentai? I never....."  
  
"Yeah, right you wouldn't...." Kagome squinted her eyes "You were the first hentai one in the group, remember?"  
  
"Nani? Me?" the houshi played innocent, blinking his eyes a couple of times to prove his innocence "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Anyway...." Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief "I guess I could use a nap when I get home," she yawned once more, catching it in her hand. "Lets get home so I can do my home work and then afterwards, I will take a nap. Is that satisfactory great Houshi-sama?"  
  
"That's Miroku-sama to you...." teasing the miko back with an evil smile.  
  
The giddy couple walked home arm to arm, enjoying each others company. Kagome was hoping when she returned home that an eager Inuyasha was waiting for her return. Ready to embrace her as she entered the Sunset Shrine. It was true, she has not seen him during the week, only when he walked her home from school. Don't get her wrong, she did cherish every second they spent together. But, as soon as they returned home, the hanyou would disappear without a trace. It was apparent that he was hiding something, but was it for her birthday or was it of some other importance?  
  
"We're home!" Miroku called out to the group as he opened the door to the living room.  
  
Sango peeked out from the kitchen entrance "Kagome-chan!" she was happy to see her sister back home "Are you hungry? Higurashi-sama and I have prepared dinner early tonight."  
  
Looking around for any signs of her koibito, Kagome replied "I am a little hungry, Sango-chan...." she turned her attention to Sango and asked "Has Inuyasha returned yet?"  
  
"No dear...." Mrs. Higurashi answered, wiping her hands with a towel "He hasn't returned from his mission yet."  
  
"I see..." Kagome said sadly "Well, maybe I will go and take a bath before dinner then."  
  
"Good idea..." Miroku tried to comfort her "It will help you relax so you can take that nap you promised me."  
  
Kagome nodded, hiding her emotions "Right....I will be upstairs." Dragging her feet to the staircase, Kagome climbed the stairs as the others looked on.  
  
When she finally reached the top, Sango turned her attention to Miroku and asked "Houshi-sama....should we keep doing this to her until tomorrow? I feel so guilty..."  
  
"It will be alright Sango...." he advised the taijiya "Inuyasha is going to make it up to her tomorrow, I assure you."  
  
"She'll be fine." momma Higurashi answered with a smile "After she takes a bath and eats, it should put Kagome to sleep."  
  
"I feel bad for her. You can tell that Kagome-chan has not gotten any sleep for the week...you can tell in her eyes." Sango felt remorse for her best friend.  
  
"Come on Sango..." Mrs. Higurashi walked back in the kitchen "Lets finish dinner so that Kagome can eat when she is finished."  
  
Sango nodded, she walked to the kitchen but not before asking Miroku "Houshi-sama...are you sure this is a good idea...leading Kagome-chan like this?"  
  
Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist and laid a small kiss on her cheek "Trust me, my sweet......" he seductively replied "Inuyasha has a surprise for her and it will make her very happy."  
  
Sango blushed from his kiss "Are you going to tell me what his plans are?"  
  
Miroku nodded "Of course, but not before I get a kiss from my lovely Sango...."  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango playfully pushed the houshi back "Tell me!"  
  
"Alright, alright..." Miroku admitted defeat "I will tell you after dinner tonight."  
  
"Good..." Sango replied with a nod as she turned away from Miroku.  
  
"Hey wait...." Miroku raised a hand to stop the taijiya "What about my kiss?"  
  
Sango's head turned to him "You get a kiss as soon as you tell me Inuyasha's plans.....don't you just hate pay backs?"  
  
"Sneaky..." Miroku commented, rubbing his chin with his hand "You are as bad as me..."  
  
"Takes one to know one..." Sango winked at the houshi, walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner for the night. Sango was no fool. The taijiya made Miroku earn his kisses, even to get secrets about her friends. But, Sango loved Miroku and he loved her, so there was no harm done.  
  
The rest of the night flew by without a hitch. It was quiet when everyone sat for dinner that evening. Kagome didn't say a word, not even about Inuyasha. You guessed it, the hanyou didn't show up for his meal, even his favorite ramen. But there was something strange while the miko sat at the table with her family and friends. An overwhelming sensation was running across her mind. It felt like someone or something was calling out to her. Over and over again. She has felt this weird phenomenon before but couldn't put her finger on it. Where has she felt this and why is it happening again?  
  
After dinner, the group went their separate ways. Shippo and Souta ran upstairs and played video games, as usual. Miroku sat on the couch, he told everyone that he would wait up for the hanyou when he returned. Sango helped Kagome upstairs. The poor girl has relaxed a little from the bath and meal, but didn't have enough energy to finish her homework. The studies would have to wait until she got some rest. As for Mrs. Higurashi....she stayed downstairs and kept the houshi company for a while. Making tea for two, Mrs. Higurashi walked up to the couch as she asked Miroku a question.  
  
"Miroku? Do you know when Inuyasha will be back from his trip?" she asked, taking off her apron.  
  
Miroku moved to the side of the couch so he could make room for Kagome's mother "I think he should be back very shortly."  
  
She sat down next to him "I hope so...." she pondered what his plans were for Kagome tomorrow "Did he tell you everything he was planning for Kagome?"  
  
The houshi turned his head to look at Mrs. Higurashi "All he said he was going to do was show her this special place and he wants only us five to go along. Did he tell you the same thing?"  
  
She nodded "Yeah, but something doesn't seem right...."  
  
Miroku asked confused "What's that, Higurashi-sama?"  
  
She folded her apron on top of her lap as she answered "He said that he wanted to talk to me privately before all of you leave tomorrow."  
  
The houshi twitched an eyebrow, now he was interested on what his hanyou friend was up to "So, he has other plans I assume?"  
  
"I guess so...." she nodded once more smiling "I feel privileged knowing he only wants to talk to me, but all the secrecy is kind of driving me crazy."  
  
Miroku smiled back "You're not the only one...."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot the tea...excuse me." she went to her feet, walking back into the kitchen.  
  
As momma Higurashi prepared the tea for two, Miroku sat on the couch and reached for the remote to the TV. 'What are you planning, my friend?' the houshi thought 'And why all the secrecy?' he flipped thru the channels and found nothing of interest to watch. "Ah, how boring...." Miroku complained under his breath "Time to put in a movie for the evening....."  
  
"Hey Miroku!" a voice called out from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hmm?" Miroku turned his body to see who was calling out to him "Souta? What can I do for you?"  
  
The boy ran down the stairs with a black object in his hand "Hey Miroku...." Souta reached the houshi as he went to low whisper "I have a tape for you and brother Inuyasha. Don't say a word to my mother about it 'cause I found it inside one of her dresser drawers."  
  
"Why the whispering?" Miroku mimicked Souta in his quest to keep a low tone.  
  
"Because brother was asking me about girls the other day and wanted advise....so I thought about this tape. Let me know if it helps or not." he looked to the kitchen to make sure his mother wasn't watching "I gotta get back upstairs....please don't tell my mother, okay?"  
  
Miroku nodded "Okay...you can count on me..."  
  
Souta ran back to the stairs, hoping his mother didn't hear the departing pounding footsteps. As for Miroku, his curiosity about his friend has become more obsessive. Why was he asking a little boy on advise about girls and how is this tape going to help? The monk examined the black VHS tape, wondering if he should watch it before Inuyasha returns from his trip. Not before he could get up from the cushions, the living room door opened with a light breeze following after. "Well now, speak of the devil."  
  
"Man!" the voice complained loudly "What a lousy day!"  
  
"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Miroku asked placing the tape next to his leg on the couch.  
  
"Almost....." the hanyou closed the door behind him. He walked to the couch and plopped down, tired and very sore from his recent trip "And I thought the old man's training was bad, I would rather train than do that again."  
  
"It looks like you had some run-ins with a bad crowd..." Miroku looked his friend over. Inuyasha had some bad scraps and bruises on his arms and legs. "Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Is everyone asleep?" Inuyasha asked "I don't want anyone to get worried and hear about Kagome's surprise."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi looked from a corner of the kitchen "Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, it's me Higurashi-san..." Inuyasha answered back a little tired.  
  
"Oh , thank heavens you are okay...." she was relieved he made it back home as she walked up next to him "Did you have a safe trip back?" she finally noticed his scratches "Oh goodness! Are you alright, dear?"  
  
He smiled, reassuring her "I'll be alright. These scraps will heal overnight" he reminded her of one of his special abilities "Don't forget us hanyous can heal overnight...especially these small scraps."  
  
"I almost forgot....silly me." Mrs. Higurashi smiled back "Well, I think I will turn in for the night. If you want some tea, it's already prepared in the kitchen." she proceeded to lift her hand to the hanyou's silver hair and give him a quick scratch.  
  
Miroku respectfully nodded "Arigato, Higurashi-sama...."  
  
"Goodnight Higurashi-san...." Inuyasha replied as well "Don't forget I need to talk to you in the morning."  
  
"How could I forget...." she smiled "Good night Inuyasha..." Kagome's mother strolled over to the staircase, leaving the two boys to themselves so they could discuss important matters.  
  
A couple pf seconds passed as the hanyou sighed. He could feel his body aching from his recent trip, but there was one important thing he was worried about the most "Miroku...how is Kagome holding up?"  
  
"Sad...depressed." he reminisced what she said to him earlier that day "The poor girl is so tired. She worries about you more than her own health."  
  
He smiled "I know she does....but it will all be better for her by tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so..." Miroku picked up the remote again to change the boring channel, but not before asking a serious question. He looked back at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha...what are you exactly planning tomorrow? Are you actually planning on mating with Kagome-sama?"  
  
The hanyou looked to the television set, calm about the recent question "I thought about what you told me during the holiday season....you cannot plan these sort of things. The more I thought about it...the more it made sense."  
  
"Continue...." Miroku pushed him to go on.  
  
"I don't want to push that sort of thing on Kagome. Yeah, don't get me wrong...I want to claim her for myself but that would be selfish of me, right?" Inuyasha chuckled, keeping his stare to the TV "If it happens then it happens. I want to share everything that I am with her, make her happy any way that I can. I want it to come naturally, not just plan this sort of thing like you said."  
  
Miroku had a big smile to his face, tapping his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "My friend, you have grown wise! I am so proud of you!"  
  
"Yeah well...." the hanyou smirked back, rubbing his finger under his nose "I have to admit, I am gettin' better. So...what's on for our movie selection tonight?"  
  
"Well, let's see...." Miroku looked down on the cushion next to him "I almost forgot. Souta brought this down so you could watch it."  
  
"The squirt did?" Inuyasha asked a little surprised, observing the unknown black video tape. "Go ahead and put it in. It's probably another action movie or something. Maybe another Arnold Swartzeneger movie."  
  
Miroku nodded as he went to the VCR. He placed the tape in the deck as he commented "Actually, Souta said something about you asking about girls the other day...."  
  
The hanyou stretched his arms and legs on the couch, happy to be able to relax "Really, but why would he want to give me a tape to watch something with girls?" He scratched his head, finishing what Mrs. Higurashi started.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders while sitting back down on the couch "Don't know...." the houshi pushed the buttons on the remote as the tape started to roll "But the only thing that Souta said was you asking about girls and not to tell Higurashi-sama about it.....OH HOLY BUDDAH!" the monks eyes widened at the TV set.  
  
"What the...." Inuyasha saw Miroku's expression as he wondered what was the matter. "What's the matte....OH KUSO!" the hanyou's expression was worse that the houshi's, he finally noticed what was on the television set.  
  
Who would ever think that any ningen, even a hanyou or even a youkai...in fact any living being could watch something so...so...intriguing? The title of the tape was 'Too Close For Comfort'. Yeah, whoever was on that tape was too close for comfort. Two people engaging in sexual acts so they could please whoever was watching this very video tape. "Mir...Miroku..." A blushing hanyou stuttered "Could you please shut this off?" There was no answer. He looked over to the houshi's face and observed his eyed fixed on the tube. Inuyasha nudged him and said "Miroku...turn this off ...NOW!"  
  
The houshi shook his head "Whoa...I didn't know there were such moves in this time period. How does that man bend her legs like that?"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha turned his head back to the TV while his face became a redder shade "Oh my Kami!"  
  
Still fixated on the educational video, Miroku asked "Isn't Souta a little young to be knowing about this stuff?"  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes to the televison and shook his head in response "Don't ask me, he told me that he learned about mating rituals here while he attended his school."  
  
"Well then...." Miroku smiled, watching the two people on the set "I think I want to go to his school..."  
  
The two highly aroused men on the couch watched the rest of the tape until the credits hit. They never seen anything like it. Inuyasha felt his eyes were 'devirginized' (I know that isn't a word, but that is how I would describe it, believe it or not I say that word all the time...silly me) and the houshi felt he learned something new. That boys in this era knew about sexual relations more than the men back in Sengoku Jidai. Well, that's what he thought.  
  
So, should Inuyasha follow what he learned on that tape or should he do things naturally like he wanted? He did have to admit, there were a few good ideas that he viewed on the tape. But, like he told Miroku earlier, he wanted it to go naturally. He could use those ideas when the time comes, just to make it interesting. Who know? We will have to wait and see.  
  
End of Chapter 34. (Sniff) Yeah, you guessed it. Kenuyasha is still ickie- sickie (Sniff) But here is the latest chappie. To tell ya the truth, this one is probably my boring one. I did have more to it, but it would take another day or so to type it out. I will add more to the next chapter to keep it flowin' okay? Well, I have finished a tribute picture for everyone who reads and reviews this story...but there is a catch. I will not post it till we reached 1,000 reviews on FF. That's right kiddies, we are almost there! Keep the reviews comin' and I will post the pic! (Sniff) Everyone pray that I feel better soon, I hate being sick. I want to post 2 times a week, but this cold is holdin' me back! GRRR!!!!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small.  
Sniff: Kenuyasha's sniffles.  
ningen: human.  
hanyou: half-human Half-demon.  
houshi: Monk (Miroku.  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator (Sango.  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximately 1467-1568.  
miko: translated as a priestess but is called...a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live...  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (Kagome is referring to Inu as her boyfriend for the time being.  
Nani: what.  
Youkai: demon.  
Kuso/Chikuso: damn, shit or fuck...depends on how you express it.  
Arigato: thank you.  
gomen: sorry.  
Kawaii: cute.  
Gomenasai: I am sorry.  
Bishounen: pretty boy.  
Inuyoukai: dog demon.  
Koinu: puppy 


	44. Inside the Hanyou's head

Konnichiwa one and all! Well now...a lot of people asked me why Souta just happened to have that hentai video tape and what was Mrs. Higurashi doing with one in the first place. Come on kiddies! Didn't you go thru your parents dresser drawers when you were growing up? (Unless I am the only one) And if you think about it, since Higurashi-san hasn't had a husband (In this story for so long) what do you think she is going to do with no one to (Ahem) please her? And I mean that very loosely.  
  
Kenuyasha has seen the admiration from her new and old reviewers and would like to bow down to each and everyone of you...thanks to you all, I am feeling a little better.  
  
Kiyana Va Sala(I think you'll like what I did with the rosary, arigato)  
Hatira(Here it is...giggle)  
Muse of The Stars( Hee....Devirginized)  
FoxylilRaven (Alright...who's been telling you my secrets? Shh)  
Muki( I don't know about the reviews, hey...heres hopin)  
Angelicbrat(Giggle...glad you liked)  
SSP51201(Hey, thanks my friend)  
Anime-Moon-girl16 (Oh yes my friend! The 1st Inu movie is out in English...wanna watch it with me?)  
  
Sailor xseleanea (Hey Thanks! Hope to keep makin' ya happy)  
Natasha( I...Sneezes-dono...accept this corny award on behalf of her fabulous reviewers!) Love Ya guys, arigato!)  
  
Fluffys-maiden44 (Arigato my friend)  
NordicXA (You are so sweet! Kenuyasha blushes...that she does. Oh yeah, go ahead and use my word...just tell everyone who told ya about it,,,giggle!)  
  
Hyperchild (Thanks my friend)  
Putz-6 (Chrisy-12 is doing fine...she is back home...thanks for the concern)  
Nikki(Gomen about the wait...that I am)  
Inu's girl67 (The best one is coming up)  
Corey(Arigato my new friend! Keep reviewin' and I will keep postin)  
Sesshomarufan17 (I just downloaded eps 136-141...wanna watch)  
Sam( Hey Sammy...yeah me too...wowzers)  
lillie-sun1 (Silly you...I am feelin' better, thanks)  
AmericanGoddess59 (Eh, it's not ending that soon..shh)  
Dragon Man 180 (WHOA! So, how bad do you want the mating to take place...giggle)  
Chrisy12 (I'm glad you are okay...everyone was thinkin' about ya)  
Anthony (Arigato)  
xAkix (Hey, I still can't get 'Stairway to Heaven' out of my head...AHHH)  
April-chan (Kenuyasha grabs magic formula and ...passes out)  
Owlman114 (Giggle..snort! You're great! Don't worry...the pic will be up soon)  
Valese(Oh, it just boggles the mind, eh)  
Littleolmee(I guess it was about time, huh)  
Lavadude (Hey thanks my friend, oh yeah, questions are going to be revealed, soon)  
Inuyasha-freak15 (Chrisy12 is doin' better, thanks for the concern)  
Candace (Keep it up...that I will)  
Hanyou-Lover-Always (OH! My candy! YUMMY! Oh I will read it, just give me some time)  
Reiner(Thanks bunches, hope to see more of you)  
Mirokuluver(Yeah, poor Inu...but I think he kinda enjoyed it)  
The Chibi Yukito (OH Cookies? Kenuyasha gives koinu eyes...YUMMY)  
FacePlant02( WOW! I think that did the trick...oh wait! Kenuyasha passes out)  
TheFanaticInTraining (Devirginized...muh..ha..ha)  
Spyrofate(My best friend! How is college treating you)  
Hollywood1390(Update...that I will...arigato Cindy(Oh the possibilities are endless...thanks for the Tylenol)  
Inuchick06(Sniff...well I am feelin' better..the medicine worked)  
Sacred Archer (Nani? Oh come on...you are hentai too, admit it...silly you)  
Inuangel82(Naughty you)  
Bloomz-baby(Post more...that I will)  
Inu-Taiyoukai6501(Arigato my friend...I really appreciate it)  
My Way(Action, Adventure, excitement! Yeah,,,I am feelin' better)  
Inuyagura(Gomen my friend...I hope you feel better soon too)  
Spike of Doom (Hey Spike-o! 6th sense, eh? Um..do you see dead people too)  
Crying Crystal Teardrops (Are you okay with your cough)  
Darkness-Kitsune (Arigato my friend....mmm! Cherry flavor)  
Zir (OH! That's my fav ice cream....how about some sprinkles)  
KonekoMiyabi(I am feeling better..arigato my friend)  
RainVixen (Hey no prob...yell all ya want! AHHHH)  
Sydni(AH! Here it comes...giggle...snort)  
Alicia (I did hear from ya before....Um....I guess I would of imagined Kagomes b-day to be in the Spring. But I'm glad you shared that info with me 'cause I didn't know about it till ya told me. I think I will keep it for Spring...don't be mad..)  
  
Animefangrl (Hey, thanks)  
Inu-chan lover123 (Arigato! I am feelin' better)  
Melmuff( mmm....porn, porn, porn, porn...um where is that link my friend)  
FireIcegurl(Bad tape indeed...he..he)  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn (Okay...that I will)  
Umi Breeze (Kenuyasha blushes....I love the admiration)  
Robix (Welcome to the club! Thanks for the song but I already have one)  
Sunshine07(Well, it is a little...giggle)  
Natasha(Yeah, I know which one...I did think about that but I think someone else already used that idea, so I have another idea...arigato anyway...)  
  
Pyro6 (Ai shiteru)  
Kirby16(No, you are awesome)  
Inuyasahagrl15 (Well, kids will be kids)  
Nickie (Nani? Your story)  
Darkwateryoukai(There is a little fluff in this one...)  
  
Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin (Trust me...I'm trying)  
Attack Bee(Can't control laughter! BAH! Acorn Bazooka)  
Ajisuke Kuniyo (Hey thanks bunches! My own anime huh? Well I'm too poor to make one...mind lettin' me borrow some money?)  
  
Amanda Trinh(Nah...I have already read some where Kag turns hanyou, but thanks anyway)  
WhiteFang25(HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm ecstatic you love the story!  
KikyoHater123 (Arigato!)  
  
Yeah, I know. Inuyasha-kun is not mine and is the property of Takahashi-sama. Arigato Takahashi-sama for a wonderful character and letting me play with him...oh...I mean use him!  
  
Chapter 44: Inside the Hanyou's Head  
  
After the state of shock our houshi and hanyou experienced, it was time for Inuyasha to take his shower. He would prefer not to take one, since he arrived home all sore and tired. But, he didn't want to stink the residence up either. In other words, the poor hanyou was exhausted. He knew he has to clean the scratches and the filth he trailed inside the house. It was a surprise that Mrs. Higurashi didn't complain about how dirty he was. So, a shower would be a good idea.  
  
All he could think about was Kagome and her birthday. While he was in the shower, his thoughts kept turning to her 'I know I haven't been by her side all week....' he sadly admitted. The hanyou scrubbed his silver hair carefully, trying not to scrape his scalp with those sharp claws. 'I will check on her after my shower.'  
  
The time was well after one in the morning as he finished his shower, watching movies with Miroku was becoming a habit. Even the way they talked was apparent. Both of the houshi and hanyou had picked up on the lingo from this time period. Miroku was more of a comedy buff and a little romance, only because Sango would watch them with him. Now Inuyasha was more of an action fanatic. It would curb his appetite for not being able to fight with all the youkai he wanted. He would try and pick a fight with the youkai back in Sengoku Jidai, but unfortunately there were no worthy adversaries for him to pummel to the ground. All the rough going apparitions were diminished from the black cloud. But that is another part of the story.  
  
As we continue back to Inuyasha, he was carefully crawling out of the shower. He reached for a bath-towel and wrapped it around his hips, snugly. Another towel was used to dry his long hair. The hot shower felt wonderful, but to his dismay, it made him not want to change into his clothes. He did notice some comfortable attire, hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Kagome probably hung those up for him when he disappeared to prepare for her surprise. Another thing he thought about was sleep. He sighed, knowing the fact he hasn't spent anytime with her the whole week "I feel so guilty...." muttering, upset with himself "I need to go check on Kagome otherwise I will go crazy..."  
  
The hanyou opened the bathroom door slowly to not make any loud noises, wanting desperately to check on his koi. Hot stem filled the floor as he exited the facility He closed the bathroom door and proceeded to Kagome's room, taking a peek. The smell of the miko filled his nostrils as the door opened wider. He stopped just enough to see if she was laying in her bed. She was. He smiled knowing she was safe in her bed. 'Get some sleep Kagome....' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'You will need it for where you are going today....'  
  
Leaning his head against the entrance of the bedroom, gazing at his koi 'I miss you Kagome...I can't wait to spend the day with you on your special day.'  
  
Not wanting to wake up the peaceful miko, the hanyou continued his descend to the living room. Since he knew that Kagome was safe in her bed, he would have no problems getting any sleep for himself. He was also relieved she had finally dozed off. Knowing that she has not gotten any decent sleep since his disappearance during the past week disturbed him dramatically.  
  
As Inuyasha descended down the stairwell, Kagome felt a presence, waking her from a deep sleep. Kagome slowly sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes "I thought I heard someone call out to me..." pondering what it was. She looked around the dark room and saw nothing. Only listening to the low snores of a taijiya sleeping on the floor. "And I thought I was the only one that snored around here..." she amused herself. She looked over to her alarm clock as it read 1:35 in the morning. "Ah man..." she grumbled "I can't fall back asleep....I forgot about my homework."  
  
The miko pulled the covers away and slipped off the bed. A nasty taste hit her mouth while she lifted off of the bed. "I need a drink of water before I hit my studies..." Kagome tiptoed past Sango, still fast asleep on her side. She silently reached her door and opened it, just enough so she could retreat without a sound. Walking to the hallway and down the stairs where Inuyasha just passed by. She eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and adjusted her eyes. The living room seemed darker than her room, but just enough light hit inside from the moon. Kagome was almost walking blind. She raised her hands in hopes to find any signs of a wall she could follow to the kitchen. Not as she shifted a couple of feet in front of her, Kagome tripped on an object.  
  
Falling to her knees and landing on her hands, Kagome cried silently "Itai..." trying not to wake up Miroku. "What did I trip over?" Kagome rubbed her hands together, attempting to make the pain go away in her sore palms. The floor was much darker than the rest of the downstairs quarters. All she could do was feel her way on her hands and knees. As she crawled, Kagome touched something damp and soft, something like a sort of fabric. "What the...?" She asked herself, crawling closer and reaching her other hand to feel the same thing as the first hand. A few more inches revealed what the unknown object was. It was a wet towel. But, not just any towel, this towel was wrapped around a hanyou's waist, that still had the hanyou wrapped inside of it. Kagome looked closer and noticed where her hands landed. Her hands were on Inuyasha's hips.  
  
An excited miko blushed as she lifted her hands quickly "Oh Kami...I didn't know you were on the floor Inuyasha...gomen..." No response was heard "Inuyasha?" she asked, looking closer to his face. "He's asleep...." She smiled at the peaceful hanyou sleeping on the floor, leaning his back against the couch. "How sweet...."  
  
Kagome observed his attire, wondering why he didn't change after the shower he just took. There was a bath-towel wrapped around his waist as another adorned his slightly damp hair. The miko giggled "Poor baby was probably so tired he didn't even get a chance to change...." she spoke silently "I know how he feels...." yawning, watching him sleep made her more tired. "I'm so tempted to sleep here with him, but...." she pondered if she should even think of that "...would I be allowed to? I miss him so much....I would do anything to just lay here next to him...."  
  
Kagome hesitated at first, but pushed herself anyway. Sitting herself down next to his side and tilting her head on his shoulder. Kagome relaxed her body, adjusting herself to get closer and comfortable next to the clean hanyou. While her head lay on his shoulder, she could smell the fragrance that adorned Inuyasha. This aroma was what she knew of all too well. The smell of a forest after a Spring rain. She reminisced this certain smell when she held his yukata in her hands about four months ago. The aroma relaxed her body and mind as her eyes began to close. Her head slipped slightly, touching where his heart pounded thru his chest. The same heartbeat she also recognized to help her keep calm and at ease. As Kagome slipped into her slumber, she tenderly spoke "Ai shiteru, my koinu-kun..." Not as two seconds passes by, another strange feeling over came Kagome.  
  
"I know I heard it that time...." She blinked her eyes, waking up from the weird sensation "Something is calling my name." looking up at Inuyasha's face, making sure he was asleep and not palying games with her. Maybe he spoke her name out in his sleep? He couldn't have done that. His breathing was too heavy so it became clear that he was in too deep of a sleep. "Is it possible that he called out to me in his mind?" Kagome spoke lightly. She shook her head. "That's impossible....right?"  
  
It was getting harder and harder for Kagome to keep he eyes open. "Oh forget it...." she mumbled sleepily, nudging her head back on her koibito's shoulder once more. "I'm too tired to think...I'll see if I can talk to someone about it tomorrow." Her eyes closed as sleep took over her body.  
  
As morning hit over Tokyo, a sleeping miko and hanyou lay peacefully on the floor. During the night, Inuyasha slipped one of his arms around Kagome, but, had no clue he did that, let alone the fact Kagome was sleeping next to him. It was probably his instinct telling him that Kagome was next to him.  
  
"Kagome..." a voice called out. "Kagome..wake up dear..."  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open "Mmm...." she raised a hand yo block the light peeking inside the living room.  
  
"Come on Kagome. It's time to wake up, dear. You need to get ready for school." A patient mother told her daughter.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome sat up from where she sat.  
  
"You have one hour to get ready...." Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to remember "All I can remember is coming down to get a glass of water and..... tripping over Inuyasha."  
  
"You mean the handsome young man holding you right now?" momma asked.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome looked over to the side and observed one of his arms wrapped around her waist. She then turned her attention to her mother "Um..." Kagome blushed. What was her mother going to think of her sleeping next to her koibito? "It's not what it looks like momma...."  
  
"It's okay Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi lowered her hand so that Kagome could grab onto it. "I know you haven't been sleeping well over the past week. So, you tripping over him probably was a Godsend."  
  
"What do you mean by that momma?" Kagome asked confused. She grabbed onto her mothers hand so she could go back to her feet.  
  
"If you didn't trip over Inuyasha, then you would not have gotten any rest, now would you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
Kagome giggled "Yeah, I guess you could say that, oops!" Kagome tried to get to her feet, but was pulled down by the hanyou' s strong grip "Um...momma? I can't get up."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her confused "Why's that Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha won't let me. He tightened his arm around me." she replied.  
  
"Oh boy....now what?" Momma giggled at her daughter.  
  
The miko contemplated for a minute. "Hey momma...watch this."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi observed her daughter as she reached her hand to his ribs, just below his arm and started to tickle. The hanyou chuckled in his sleep, making him loosen his grip over Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi laughed at his expressions "How did you know that was going to work?" Tightening her grip on Kagome's hand.  
  
"I didn't...." Kagome finally got to her feet as she looked down to Inuyasha. He seemed to be at peace with in his constant slumber "I just figured a lot of people are ticklish in certain spots. Inuyasha wouldn't be any exception"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi noticed Kagomes stare over the hanyou as she walked up next to her daughter, placing her arm on the mikos back."You miss him, don't you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded in response. She wrapped her arms around her own waist "I do momma.....do I have to go to school today?" It wouldn't hurt to try and ask for the day off.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you have to go..." Momma answered back "When you come back home from school then you can spend the day with Inuyasha. Don't forget that it's Friday."  
  
Kagome smiled from her mothers comment. "Thank Kami! Okay...." She turned her back away from Inuyasha "I guess I can wait till then."  
  
"That's my girl, come on...." Mrs. Higurashi pushed Kagome to get dressed "Go and get changed while I make your breakfast."  
  
"Thanks momma...." Kagome turned her head to look back at the hanyou sitting on the floor. She wished she could stay home and sleep next to him.  
  
"Come on Kagome...." Mrs. Higurashi insisted "Go and get changed."  
  
"Okay momma." Kagome continued to her room, but not before taking another quick glance. 'I can't wait to see what my surprise is Inuyasha....' she went to her thoughts 'Just being able to spend the day with you is all I ask.'  
  
Kagome hurried herself so she could get ready for school. Her book bag was full to the rim. Ever since the talk of exams came to be, she stuffed her bag so that she wouldn't forget anything. Looking forward to walking with her koibito to school, not only that but she needed him to carry her school supplies. It was too heavy. When Kagome ran back downstairs, there was no Inuyasha. "Oh no, not again...." she complained out loud "It's going to be a long day."  
  
"I will be walking you to school today." Sango spoke out.  
  
Kagome turned her head and saw Sango standing next to her "Sango-chan? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He had to leave as soon as he woke up." Sango answered back.  
  
Kagome sighed to her dismay "Like I said, it's going to be a long day."  
  
"You don't want me to walk you to school Kagome-chan?" the taijiya asked.  
  
"Oh....gomen Sango-chan...." Kagome waved her hands in the air "I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I was just hoping to see Inuyasha before I go thru the grueling day of studying."  
  
"Oh..." Sango giggled "He told me to walk you to school and back."  
  
"And I will accompany you as well, my lady..." another voice popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked around "Who said that?"  
  
"Over here Kagome...." The familiar voice replied, calling from Sango's shoulder "I'm right here."  
  
"Myouga-jiji?" Kagome asked the flea "Where have you been the past few months?"  
  
"Here and there..." he answered back "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure...." Kagome nodded. She wondered why Myouga of all people would want go and walk her to school. Maybe she'll get some answers from the old flea while they were on their way.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no answers to Kagome's questions. The three walked the miko to school as Kagome asked a lot of questions. She even tried to pry the reason why Inuyasha kept disappearing like he did. No one would tell her. Their mouths would clamp up whenever Kagome would ask that question.  
  
The day at school was no exception. Kagome's friends asked her what she had planned for her birthday. All she could say was that Inuyasha had something planned and wouldn't let anyone else get a word in edge wise. Maybe they were too afraid of the half Inuyoukais temper if she found out. But, then again, they were good at keeping secrets from her from the beginning.  
  
The topic of Hojo came to be during lunch period. No one has seen a hair on his head ever since the incident with Inuyasha ripping his wrist off of the boys arm. Kagome suggested he probably transferred schools in order to get into a better college when he graduates. The girls did agree on what Kagome said. But, he would of at least told them he was leaving.  
  
While school dragged on, so did our miko. She was tired, very tired. Tired of waiting for the last bell to ring. She sat at her desk, just like yesterday. Watching the arms of the clock tick by slowly. A pile of books adorned her desk, haunting Kagome to no end. Exams was the last thing she wanted to think about. The pile of books was a reminder of those nauseating exams coming in the next month. Japanese History, Chemistry, Home Economics and the one she dreaded most of all....Geometry. The thought left a nasty taste in her mouth...just like this morning.  
  
The last bell rang as Kagome flew out of her chair .She grabbed onto her backpack and left her friends eating her dust. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri attempted to follow but there was no way. Kagome wanted to get home as soon as possible to meet up with Inuyasha. She also hoped he was waiting for her as she exited the school. Much to her dissatisfaction, he never showed up. The only people waiting outside of the school was Sango and Myouga as scheduled.  
  
The walk home was remotely quiet at first. Sango strolled next to the miko as the old flea sat comfortably on the taijiyas shoulder. She looked depressed as she walked home with two of her close friends. Looking down to the sidewalk, watching her shadow move while Kagome dragged her feet. It was very clear that she was thinking about Inuyasha, wondering why he kept so quiet about her special surprise. She even started to wonder if he even had one at all. Today of all days, with all her worries it made her more exhausted than the whole week combined. The entire day was spent preparing her mind for the upcoming exams and the anxiety of not seeing Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" a concerned tajiya asked "Do you need to talk about something?" No answer came out. "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I'll take care of this Sango." Myouga replied while sitting on Sango's shoulder. The flea jumped over to Kagomes's shoulder. He then jumped once more to her nose. Kagome didn't flinch as she kept her stride. Myouga got her attention as he sucked on the tip of her nose, in the process of being squashed by the miko's hand.  
  
"Hey..." Kagomes complained lightly. Looking in her hand as she asked "What is it Myouga-jiji?"  
  
Myouga straightened up from the recent slap "Kagome...why are you not talking to us?"  
  
"Nani?" Kagomes looked over to Sango. She raised her other hand and covered her mouth "Oh, gomenasai. I guess I'm just a little depressed."  
  
"But why?" Myouga asked "Today is your birthday."  
  
"Exactly..." Sango commented "You should be happy that you turn eighteen today."  
  
Kagome smiled "I know I should be happy...It's been a long week for me you guys."  
  
"We know that already...." Sango walked closer to her sister "But if you hurry then you can see what Inuyasha has planned for you." wrapping her arm around Kagomes's  
  
A bigger smile covered her face "Okay...you convinced me!" Kagome replied excited "Oh wait a minute....." she stopped dead in her tracks "There was something I wanted to ask the both of you."  
  
Sango turned her attention to Kagome "What is it?"  
  
"Well....it's hard to explain but...." Kagome attempted to explain the best way she could "This morning I felt something strange. Something like a presence."  
  
"What do you mean a presence?" Myouga jumped to Kagome's shoulder to listen better.  
  
"It's not really a presence, but I had this feeling that something was calling out to me." Kagome raised her hand to her head and pointed "I heard something calling out my name in my head....but this isn't the first time this happened."  
  
"Interesting...." Myouga nodded his head "Please continue my lady."  
  
"The first time this happened was when Inuyasha and I started to talk about our feelings more openly...you know...during Christmas time." Kagomes explained.  
  
"Let me ask you one question, Kagome." the flea asked.  
  
"Okay...." Kagome nodded, hoping to find the answer.  
  
"Was this right after you and Inuyasha-sama expressed your love for each other?" Myouga asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's when it happened...." Kagome answered back.  
  
"Myouga-jiji...." Sango interrupted, leaning closer to look at him eye level "You don't suppose that Inuyasha was calling out to her in his mind?"  
  
"Nani?" Kagome blinked her eyes.  
  
"That is a strong possibility..." Myouga explained, crossing his arms "The stronger the love, the more intense the desire is to be with that person." he continued as Kagome looked on "Once that bond has become clear then there is no turning back....that one person will do anything to be with the one they love. Even calling out to the one they love in their mind."  
  
"Kagome-chan...." Sango turned her attention to Kagome, clasping her hands together and very shocked at what Myouga just interpreted.  
  
"I...I..." Kagome's heart skipped a beat "Inuyasha has been calling out to me in his mind?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango lifted her hand to Kagome's back, it looks as if she would pass out from Myouga's explanation "Kagome-chan?"  
  
She did feel faint as she raised her hand to her face "He loves me that much to where he calls out my name in his mind and I can hear it?"  
  
"Kagome?" Myouga was next to worry "Are you okay?"  
  
"I need to go home..." Kagome replied, straightening her stance. Proceeding with the will to get back home, she began to lengthen her stride. Sango followed behind as fast as she could while Myouga held on tight to the sleeve on Kagome's joshinkousei. 'Were you really thinking about me this whole time Inuyasha?' Kagome thoughts raced inside of her head 'Those looks you gave me back then....those looks of admiration and longing....' she blushed ferociously 'I remember every time I would look back and wonder what or who was calling me...calling out my name. It was you....'  
  
It didn't take very long for Kagome to get back home. Even while she felt exhausted and stressed, she wanted so badly to greet her koibito. Racing up the shrine staircase, thru the entrance, across the pathway of the walkway and finally reaching the front door. The door opened as Kagome looked around the living room and only saw her mother. The miko gasped for air while she looked at her mother, holding onto the door handle for balance. Mrs. Higurashi sat at the couch as if she was expecting Kagome to come flying in and ask one question. She knew what Kagome wanted.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi only had to say one thing, smiling from ear to ear. She pointed to the staircase replying "Upstairs...."  
  
Kagome looked to the staircase and nodded to her mother. Continuing her hunt to find Inuyasha was almost over. The long weary wait to see the one she loved has come to a close. The miko reached the top of the staircase and searched the hallway first. Nothing. She searched the bathroom next. Still nothing. She opened the door to her bedroom and entered. The only thing see saw was her window open as a light breeze flew in. Walking to the window and stopping to look outside, she thought maybe he was over at the Goshinboku with Miroku. There was no trace of the boys anywhere.  
  
Kagome's adrenaline rush began to decelerate "Oh Inuyasha-kun..." sighing as she talked to herself "Where are you?"  
  
The door slammed behind her as she almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see what all the racket was. "Hey..." a husky voice called out from behind the door as he forced it shut.  
  
Kagome stared at two handsome amber eyes glaring back, silver locks shimmered in the sun from the rays coming thru the window treatment, two soft ears twitched with anticipation as a hand reached out to the miko. He wore a pair of jean shorts that adorned his sleeveless t-shirt, bearing bare feet to match. The finishing touch of the Tetsusaiga was held in the other hand "Come here koneko....I missed you." he replied in a low, sweet tone.  
  
Kagome was to the point of tears. Inuyasha knew she was tired, depressed, and stressed from the past week. The hanyou sensed this the whole time he walked Kagome to school and back home again. It was hard for Kagome to hide this from him, but her fake smiles would tell it all. The miko ran to him, jumping inside of his strong arms. The tears came down like a waterfall. Inuyasha held onto her like there was no tomorrow, hoping to take away the pain he thought he caused. "Kami, I missed you Koinu-kun!"  
  
"I missed you too, Kagome...." placing his nose in Kagome's ebony hair. "Gomenasai...I didn't mean to make you upset....don't be mad."  
  
Kagome shook her head as she tightened her grip around his waist "I'm not mad....just happy to see your face." She explained while her tears covered his chest.  
  
"Is that why you are crying so much? Because you are happy?" Inuyasha kissed the miko on the forehead.  
  
Kagome nodded, listening to his heartbeat "Promise me you won't ever do that again...."  
  
"Do what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Leave me here alone the whole week..." she told him, lifting her hand to wipe some of the tears away.  
  
"I had to...." Inuyasha explained, loosening his grip so that he could look at Kagome "I wanted to surprise you on your birthday."  
  
"Okay...so...." she looked up at his face "What is it?...."  
  
"Well, we are taking a trip back to Sengoku Jidai....." he started to explain.  
  
"What's so special back there?" she asked. She never thought that anything was very special back in his time era. The only thing that she found was her friends and him, but what could be so special to go back?  
  
The hanyou chuckled, shaking a finger "I can't say...wait until we get there...."  
  
"Oh come on!" Kagome stomped her foot to the floor "You have to tell me....I have waited patiently this week to know and now you won't tell me?"  
  
"Hey, it took me along time to plan this......" Inuyasha began to scold her "...just hold out a little long....."  
  
The conversation was cut short as a knock was heard at the door. "Hey Inuyasha, Kagome-sama....are we ready to go?" the voice asked thru the closed door.  
  
"Almost...." Inuyasha answered back "I had to tell Kagome where we were going first."  
  
"Wait a minute...." Kagome interrupted back "Is Miroku going with us?"  
  
Inuyasha turned the handle of the bedroom door as he nodded "Yep, so is Sango, Kirara and Shippo...."  
  
"But...." Kagome gave him a sour look as he opened the door "How will I be able to spend the day with all of you if I use my powers up. Don't you remember I need to rest whenever I use my abilities like that?"  
  
"We know ...." Miroku replied with a nod "But, this is your special day and we all want to spend the day with you....do you not want us to come along?" he asked with a pout to his face.  
  
"It's not that Miroku...." Kagome said, feeling bad at what she just told the houshi.  
  
"You'll be fine..." Inuyasha had something in his hand. "If you use these then you shouldn't have to rest as long as you think you need to...."  
  
"Nani?" Kagome looked at the bottle in his clawed hand "The jewel shards?"  
  
"Of course..." Inuyasha assured her "Remember when you brought everyone back here that you didn't use the shards? Think of what you can do if you use the them."  
  
"True..." the houshi agreed "You may feel a little tired afterwards but it won't be as bad as it was last time."  
  
"Please Kagome...." a kitsune jumped up on top of Miroku's head "I want to spend the day with you...don't leave me behind...." he begged.  
  
"Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked, starting to find confidence in herself. She looked to the kitsune, who was hoping to go with her. How could she tell him no? "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try....." she nodded happily "Just for you guys."  
  
"Alright!" exclaimed Shippo "I can't wait to visit Kaede when we get there!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked back at the hanyou "Are we going to go see the villagers when we get there?"  
  
"Maybe later...." he smiled at Kagome "After I show you your surprise, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." she smiled back.  
  
"I'll grab the gear and wait for you two to come down." Miroku suggested as he walked to the stairs, Shippo followed after. Grabbing onto the houshi's hair to keep his balance. As the two stepped downstairs, Inuyasha was left alone with Kagome once more.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kagome asked, grabbing onto his hand.  
  
"In a minute..." he replied back, clutching onto her hand.  
  
"What's up?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I thought you might like to wear your locket today...." reaching into his front pocket and pulling out the necklace they shared.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked "But I thought it was your turn to hold onto it?"  
  
"It is..." Inuyasha answered back, releasing her hand and walking behind Kagome "But since it is your birthday, I figured you would want to wear it." he pushed her hair to the front of her chest and placed his arms around her neck. He proceeded to place the necklace around her neck, unlatching the lock to the necklace. It was easy with those sharp claws of his. He locked the necklace back in place and pulled her hair back, keeping one of his hands on her shoulder. "I think it looks better on you anyway....."  
  
Kagome blushed at his compliment "Koinu...behave...."  
  
"What...you don't like the truth?" he leaned down to her ear "Do you want me to take it off?"  
  
Kagome shook her head in response "No...I'll wear it today."  
  
He could feel her body relax, maybe it was because she felt loved once again. Or, maybe it was his touch and sweet whispers. At any rate, Inuyasha was glad Kagome began to feel like her old self, a free spirit. Her scent proved his notions. He wanted to relax her more while he leaned closer "I missed you Kagome, I mean it...."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to his face "I missed you to, Inuyasha-kun...."  
  
His claws played with the golden strand of the locket, whispering sweet nothings in the miko's ear "Do you know what I missed about you the most?"  
  
Kagome loved his warm breath teasing the side of her face "What's that?"  
  
"Your ear...." he nibbled on her ear as she giggled. "I also missed the softness of you skin..." he rubbed his nose barely against her pale skin, pushing away the collar of her joshinkousei so he could continue. Laying tender kisses down to Kagome's shoulder. "Do you know what else I missed?"  
  
She began to stutter "Wah...what's that?"  
  
"Your voice...." he seductively answered. He kept placing kisses on her shoulder, making the miko feel warm "I miss it when you sing for me....and...."  
  
"And..." She anticipated his answer.  
  
"And when you purr for me....my koneko." he began to slide his hand down to her arm, teasing her every way imaginable. His claws did the talking for him for he didn't need to say a word on his behalf. Making the miko moan from the sweet torture. His eyes beheld every reaction to her face, wanting to share the love he felt. Both beings felt each others hearts race. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's as he pushed closer into her body. The hanyou with his special senses actually heard Kagome's heartbeat with his sensitive hearing. The mikos temperature began to rise, her skin felt like it was on fire. Inuyasha knew this fact and was beginning to realize something.... he couldn't stop touching her. The animal was beginning to come back  
  
He continued his exploration while his hand slid down to her side, playing with the fabric of the strange clothes. The shirt of her joshinkousei had a gap of about 2 inches above her skirt, just barely showing Kagome's belly. Inuyasha noticed the gap and moved his fingers inside the shirt. He knew Kagome would wear this weird attire during the warm months of Spring and Summer, but never had the nerve to do anything about it. Until now.  
  
Inuyasha caressed her sensitive skin, making the miko flinch from the sudden touch, he asked "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Yes, she was surprised, but then again, she wanted him to continue. For she knew what she wanted. To give herself fully to the one she loved. Her voice became raspy as she answered "No....don't stop." Kagome's hand reached for his, palming her hand on top of his. She forced his hand to the fabric of the skirt. Touching the hem of the fabric, the hanyou growled. He attempted to keep the youkai locked inside as it has been for the past few months. Inuyasha was shocked himself when she pushed his hand farther onto her body. "Keep going...." urging him to further his exploration.  
  
"But..." Inuyasha gritted his teeth "We can't...."  
  
Kagome caught a breath "Please....."  
  
A low grunt escaped his lips "I ...I...can't...."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to look up at Inuyasha. She lost all train of thought while looking into his eyes. The look that she knew too well, that look of longing and admiration. Lifting a hand to pull his face towards hers, she kissed him gently on the lips. Kagome pulled away from the sweet taste as she softly replied "Gomen....I guess it was my turn to lose control. I should of never pushed you." rubbing the side of his face to calm him down a little.  
  
Sweat filled the hanyou's face. It took a lot of energy to keep the animal inside. He smirked with a reply "Just wait until we are alone...."  
  
"Huh?" Kagomes asked "You mean we are not alone?" she looked around the room frantically.  
  
"There is a pest inside of your hair." the hanyou answered with a snort. He took one of his clawed hands and reached into Kagome's bangs, pulling out the snoopy intruder "You of all people spying on us....how dare you!"  
  
"It's not what it looks like..I swear!" Myouga covered his face in defense.  
  
Kagome wiped the sweat from her own brow, disappointed to halt what she wanted for the longest time. "Myouga-jiji...I totally forgot about you."  
  
"You knew he was in your hair?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome.  
  
"Sort of..." she answered flustered "It was Sango-chan and Myouga-jiji who walked me home so don't be too upset with him."  
  
"I see...." Inuyasha looked back at Myouga he while cross examined the flea "So, when were you going to interrupt, eh?" an eyebrow twitched "Or were going to watch the whole thing?"  
  
"I..uh.." Myouga blushed "I don't know what you mean, Inuyasha-sama."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath to intervene "Come on you two..." a smile covered her face "Let's go....I want to see my surprise before it gets dark."  
  
"Hai...." Myouga nodded eagerly "Let's go Inuyasha-sama..." the flea was very relieved that Kagome changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting late...." Inuyasha looked over to the window and viewed how late it was in the afternoon "But don't think that I will forget this Myouga-jiji...." the hanyou smirked evilly to Myouga.  
  
"Hai...milord..." Myouga swallowed hard.  
  
Kagome went to her bedroom door and opened it "Come on you guys, quit dawdling...."  
  
"Alright..." Inuyasha nodded, following Kagome out the door.  
  
As Kagome walked down the staircase, Inuyasha slowed his stride. For Myouga jumped up to his shoulder, wanting to talk to the hanyou privately. "Inuyasha-sama..." he whispered so only Inuyasha could hear him.  
  
"Nani?" the frustrated half Inuyoukai asked.  
  
"I don't mean to ask but, were you about to claim Kagome?" Myouga asked concerned for his master.  
  
He stopped walking before he reached the first step of the staircase "What kind of question was that?" crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"It just seems that the youkai inside is coming back..." Myouga explained "I thought the training was working."  
  
"It was..." Inuyasha looked down to the floor, trying to acknowledge what just happened "But something inside of me snapped."  
  
"Is it her scent?" Myouga asked.  
  
"That was one of the things...." looking to Myouga "Her scent has changed...but there is something else that made me snap as well."  
  
"What's that?" an interested flea asked.  
  
The hanyou smiled "Just the thought of not being able to have her by my side. It made me furious with myself. So...." he continued, looking back at the floor "I guess it's mostly because I missed her so much."  
  
"Ah...." Myouga smiled back "I feel honored that you told me about your feelings Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"Huh?" The hanyou blushed. He did express his feelings toward Kagome with ease, but was too proud to admit it. "Keh!" Inuyasha turned his head away "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Myouga kept his smile as the two heard Kagome yell out. "Come on guys....hurry up!"  
  
"Alright already...." Inuyasha pretended to act stubborn as usual.  
  
Of all the years Myouga has known his master, he has never seen Inuyasha so content and alive. All the years of pain and suffering Inuyasha has undergone was fading away with the tender touch of an reincarnated miko. In other words, Myouga was proud of his lord. He hoped for Inuyasha's happiness for a long period of time. Now, if only he was able to relay a message to the hanyou's father and mother. Myouga knew deep down that his parents would be very proud of their son's accomplishments, if only they were alive to witness it.  
  
End of Chapter 44! GAH! Trouble in the Kenuyasha household! So many things happening that it's hard for me to concentrate! Okay...I have seen that everyone is impatient with their tribute pic. How about this....since there are about 900 reviews on FF and almost 200 on the other site then I guess that makes a total of over a 1,000 reviews. There ya go...you know I will cut corners for you guys. Just give me a day or 2 to get it up. Check out my bio for the link! Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small.  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon.  
Youkai: Demon.  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually...A virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine-there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark or live...  
  
Taijiya: Demon exterminator (Sango.  
Kitsune: Fox Demon (Shippo.  
Houshi: monk (Miroku.  
koinu: Puppy.  
koneko: kitten.  
nani: what.  
joshinkousei: Female high school uniform.  
gomen: sorry.  
gomenasai: I am sorry.  
Goshinboku: The Sacred tree, Time Tree.  
Sengoku Jidai: the Warring States Era or Feudal Japan )Approximately 1467-1568.  
Koi :Sweetheart or lover...I have also seen it as 'love' (Inu is referring to Kagomes as his girlfriend-for now)...  
  
Koibito: sweetheart or lover (Kagome is referring to Inu as her Boyfriend-for now.  
Yukata: the white shirt Inu wears underneath his haori.  
Ai shiteru : I love you.  
InuYoukai: Dog demon Konnichiwa: Hello 


	45. The Secret Spot

Welcome back friends! Ah...great to be back and running again. The tribute picture is now being displayed on my site. Go to my biography and find the link. It's not too extravagant but, its for all of you who love Kenshin and Inuyasha as much as I do. I have heard some things about the last episode of the Inu series in Japan and I will have to say....nice. But remember, in my own opinion, I think the series will continue after a short pause so that the mangas will finish.  
  
I can only honor everyone by placing your names in my author notes. Nothing fancy, but whoever reviews will see their name here. But if there is a important question then it will be answered. If you scroll down the list, you might figure out why I won't respond to everyone, but you guys will see your names here no matter what! But please! Don't stop reviewing, without you guys this story would have never unfolded like it did!  
  
Kiyana Va Sala.....Wolf of Fire.....Penny W.....FoxylilRaven.....Inugurl229.....Spike of Doom(Yeah just like the series with the filler episodes...don't you hate that?).....Putz-6.....Dragon Man 180(Bug spray! Muh HA HA!).....Hatira.....Owlman114 (Giggle! Silly you!) FacePlant02.....My Way (Poor baby!).....Zir (SPRINKLES!).....xAkix(Kuso! Not Stairway to Heaven!).....NordicaVB.....Kirby16.....Demonchik39 (A little bit longer).....Bloomz-Baby.....Anime-Moon-girl16(I have the 2nd one too).....Muse of the Stars (Great word, ne?) Secret-punk-rocker16(I have plans to lower the sexual content).....Seabreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan.....Crying Crystal Teardrops(I'm glad you feel better!).....The Female-Inuyasha(Thanks my friend!).....Inuyasha's girl(He sends his regards).....American Goddess.....Hanyou-Lover-Always(I want CHOC COVERED PEANUTS! Please).....Sintar (Thanks Bunches!) Spumante.....KonekoMiyabi(Check it out now, arigato!).....Inuangel82.....SSP51201.....Fiery Demon Fox(Thanks!).....Inutaku13.....Jaden Blythe(Rock on!).....Umi Breeze(Around $20.00).....Chibi Senshi of Saturn.....Darkness-Kitsune.....Sesshomarufan17(Yeah! Come on over!).....Chibikins.....Inuchick06(Thanks my friend!)....TheFanaticInTraining.....RainVixen(He's here...).....Yoyo person .....loverofangels73069(okay!) InuDemon711..... WhiteFang25.....Kila.- ShaineRaizel.....Kikaru1617.....Kiki 2020. animegirl75....Flip555(Arigato!).....Valese.....Chichiri-sama .....Inuyashaismylove.....Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin(I will try my friend)..... .xXMistressNarakuXx(My biggest Fan? Sweet!) .....Lavadude Sunshine07 .....MC..... Muki Hyperchild01(Hey, thanks for the tips!).....MelMuff ( sounds Intersting).....Tory.....Inu-Taiyoukai6501.  
Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to Takahashi-sama. But I do use him for my own personal reasons....  
  
Chapter 45: The Secret Spot  
  
A warm breeze filled the air as our group strolled toward the Bone Eater's Well. The smell of flowers filled the surrounding area with an aroma to appease every living creatures senses.  
  
A taijiya walked close to a houshi while a hanyou held onto a miko's hand. The nekotama sat on her master's shoulder and a kitsune sat comfortably snug inside his adopted mother's backpack.. Kagome filled the pack half-way to give Shippo room to sit. Since Inuyasha packed an extra bag with who knows what, there was no reason to fill her school bag. The hanyou insisted that Kagome would not change her attire until they reach the desired spot he talked about. What was inside the pack to keep even more secrets from Kagome?  
  
The houshi dragged a cooler full of food and sodas. Sango had a net sack containing extra clothes and blankets. A lot of things ran through Kagome's mind, wondering what was going on. She couldn't wait to find out.  
  
Miroku's mind kept him busy as well. Ever since Mrs. Higurashi and Miroku conversed about Inuyasha's secret plans, but what was this about wanting to talk to Kagome's mother in private. Not having Inuyasha tell him started to drive him insane. The only thing he could do was wait until they crossed over.  
  
The group reached the shrine as the houshi walked up to the stairs and slid the door open. He bowed to the girls and replied "Ladies first..."  
  
"Arigato Houshi-sama..." Sango giggled, climbing the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Miroku..." Kagome smiled, accepting Miroku's hospitality.  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome up the stairs, gently lifting her with his hand. As the hanyou attempted to walk inside the shrine Miroku replied sarcastically "Age before wisdom..."  
  
(There has been a lot of talk on how old Inuyasha really is, but from what I understand is around 150 -170 years old, including the years he was pinned to the Goshinboku...another topic to consider)  
  
"Uh, huh...well at any rate, I still look prettier than you..." Inuyasha answered back smugly.  
  
Miroku twitched an eyebrow "You wish...." entering the shrine following Inuyasha, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sango looked over to Kagome and asked "Kagome-chan...how are we going to do this?" standing next to the well.  
  
Miroku nodded "Hai...I would like to know my self."  
  
Kagome looked over to the two and answered "You guys will have to go first."  
  
"But why is that?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"Because...." Inuyasha interrupted "There is no way that we can all fit down that well together. Just go ahead and jump in first."  
  
"But I thought we couldn't be transported unless you were with us?" Sango asked.  
  
"You'll be fine...." Kagome answered "I will have to use my powers from here to send you."  
  
"I don't know...." Miroku looked unsure of the situation.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind Miroku and pushed him down the well. The houshi fell in as Kirara jumped in after, she transformed before catching him and caught Miroku so he didn't hit the bottom "We can't wait for your happy ass all day, monk!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded the hanyou "Come on! Be a little more courteous. They are not used to being transported back and forth."  
  
"Keh...." The hanyou snorted "If we waited for Miroku then we will never get there."  
  
The miko sighed, trying to keep her blood pressure in check "Okay Sango...you are next."  
  
Sango nodded and climbed over the lip of the well. Throwing the net sack into the well first, she looked down to Miroku who was holding his arms out "Come down my sweet...I will catch you."  
  
She blushed while she slipped down to the monk. Instead of getting caught, Sango fell on top of Miroku's back "Miroku? Are you okay?"  
  
Poor Miroku was laying face first on the ground. He replied "Now I know how Inuyasha feels when Kagome-sama subdues him."  
  
Kagome overheard the houshi's comment and giggled. Looking into the well she suggested "Okay everyone, please hold onto each other. This will be a lot easier if you stick together."  
  
"And one more thing...." Inuyasha lowered his head inside the well "The fog is disappearing but there are still traces of it lingering around. Have Kirara fly you guys up when you arrive."  
  
"Alright..." they answered back. Not before long, Kagome's barrier was placed around her friends. It felt strange with the barrier, but like what Inuyasha felt, it was a warm sensation. Kagome closed her eyes and chanted the spell so her friends could begin their journey, concentrating with the bottle of shards inside her hands.  
  
A few minutes passed by before Kagome halted the spiritual chants. She could feel that her friends made it back to their own time. She had no clue if they were safe or not as she opened her blue-grey eyes. Wanting to go and see if her friends were out of danger, her mind began to tell her to hurry up and get back. But, there was one problem. She began to feel weak and almost passed out. It was apparent that the spell took its toll on the miko, even with the bottle of shards at her disposal.  
  
The hanyou noticed Kagome's face was pale from her recent transition. He walked up to her and placed an arm around her back, holding her up so she wouldn't fall. "Are you okay?" a concerned hanyou asked. "Do you need anything...."  
  
"I'm okay..." Kagome weakly smiled "We need to go check on the others."  
  
He softly smiled back "You always worry about everyone else....never yourself."  
  
"Gomen..." she apologized. Her body became limp and her head fell back. Inuyasha palmed the back of her head as she fell into her slumber. It was to be expected, he knew she would tire from the usage of her spiritual power.  
  
"Is Kagome okay Inuyasha?" the kitsune asked, worried about his mother.  
  
"She'll be fine..." he muttered loud enough so Shippo could hear. "She just needs some rest."  
  
"But, if she's not awake...then how am I going to able to go back?" Shippo asked., leaning against the side of Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Eh...you'll be able to go just as long as I'm here...don't worry...." Inuyasha assured the kitsune "I have the ability to go back so there should be no problems."  
  
"If you say so..." Shippo shrugged his shoulders in doubt.  
  
"Hey..." Inuyasha leered at Shippo as he kept his grip on Kagome "Don't forget, Kagome is asleep so....." he squinted his eyes and a smirk overcame his face structure "There will be no one to protect you if you smart mouth me."  
  
"Um...." sweat poured down Shippo's face. He knew he was in a tight spot. "O...okay..Inuyasha...I believe you."  
  
"Good..." Inuyasha nodded smugly. "I knew you would see it my way." the hanyou unlatched the backpack from Kagome's shoulders and wrapped it around his. He placed her limp body gently on the side of the well. The Tetsusaiga was in one hand as the unknown stuffed pack was in the other. Shippo did notice Inuyasha was carrying a heavy load...so what about Kagome?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked "Are you leaving Kagome behind?"  
  
"Just for a moment..." answered the hanyou. He lifted a foot to get inside the well "I have a heavy load plus I'm carrying you too."  
  
"Will she fine by herself?" Shippo looked down to the mikos body.  
  
"She'll be fine. I will be back for her as soon as I drop you off." Inuyasha was now sitting on top of the well, looking down to his destination. His feet hung inside as he told the kitsune "Hold on!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped inside the Bone Eaters Well while the dark engulfed the two youkai...one being a hanyou. Shippo remembered this from last time. He didn't like it back then. And he doesn't like it now. The kitsune covered his eyes from the darkness, trying to escape reality. He nudged his face inside Inuyasha's hair for added protection.  
  
The two arrived back to the other side. Inuyasha pounced as fast as he could to the lip of the well and looked around, trying to find any site of his friends. "Over here Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Kirara was already transformed carrying the taijiya and houshi on her back way above the hanyou's head. Inuyasha placed both feet to the well and prepared for his leap. He pounced high as he could to the nearest tree, close to the group. He landed to the top of the highest tree overlooking the scenery.  
  
Inuyasha coughed slightly. The mist surrounding the area still had the lingering smell of the miasma. He cleared his throat a bit and asked "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"We are okay." Sango answered "Where's Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I'm going after her next. I had to bring our supplies first and the runt with me." Inuyasha answered with another cough.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo whined. He halted his complaint and turned his worries over to Inuyasha, who seemed to have a hard time with his breathing. The kitsune patted him on the back and asked "Inuyasha? Are you going to be fine?"  
  
"I'm fine..." the hanyou handed the extra bag he was carrying to Miroku and began to unwrap the book bag from his back "I have to go get Kagome....I'll be right back."  
  
Miroku suggested as he grabbed the hanyou's cargo "Here give me the Tetsusaiga, too. You will need the extra hand to carry Kagome-sama."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha nodded with another cough "I'll be right back." Leaping to the forest floor as quick as possible, in the process the group began to converse about Inuyasha's condition. "Did you see him coughing Houshi-sama?"  
  
The monk nodded "Hai. I can imagine why."  
  
Shippo asked "Is it because Kagome is not here with him?"  
  
"Mostly..." Miroku answered. Placing the back pack on top of his own lap "Without her barrier protecting the stench, he has no other way but to breath in the vapor. His canine alter ego is too sensitive."  
  
"Poor guy..." Sango sadly said "He would do anything for Kagome-chan....even give his own life."  
  
Miroku smiled "He would. Kagome-sama has helped Inuyasha so many times as well as us. I think in a way he is trying to make it up to her."  
  
Shippo replied "He better."  
  
It didn't take very long for Inuyasha to arrive back to the Sengoku Jidai with his precious treasure. Fast asleep in his arms. But unlike the last time, she had no fever or chills. Just a peaceful slumber overtook Kagome. Maybe when she wakes up, she will find herself in that spot Inuyasha was talking about.  
  
The hanyou leaped once more to the spot he once was perched on as he coughed heavily. The group looked worried about their friend "Inuyasha? Do you want us to take Kagome-chan?" the taijiya asked holding out her arms.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat shaking his head "No...." he stopped coughing long enough to ask "Did anyone show up yet?"  
  
"Show up?" Miroku asked blinking his eyes "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Hey guys, long time no see!" a gust of wind overcame the friends, floating high above the forest ground. They were almost blown away by the sudden gust of wind. He stood atop of another tree close to the group "Yo!"  
  
"Nani?" Miroku asked "Koga? Are you suppose to meet us here?"  
  
"Yep, Dog-turd asked me to the last time we spoke." the wolf youkai smugly said.  
  
Inuyasha growled under his breath, pinning his ears back "Nice to see you too, Koga."  
  
Koga's smug smile was replaced with a troublesome expression. He growled back "Hey! What happened to Kagome? Did you do something to her Mutt-face?"  
  
"She's fine!..." Inuyasha yelled back in his defense, not before another cough overtook him "She used her powers to send everyone back here, like it's any of your business wolf!"  
  
Koga did notice Inuyasha having a hard time with his breathing as well. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" tilting his head.  
  
"I'm fine. Come on we have to hurry up. I want to get there before night fall." Inuyasha cleared his throat one more time, pretending to be alright.  
  
"Al right..." the wolf youkai nodded "This way guys..." Koga turned in the other direction so the others could follow. Kirara carried Miroku, Sango and Shippo on her back while Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms tightly.  
  
As they floated above the forest Miroku noticed the fog about on the ground. There was indeed traces of the miasma lingering still, but not as fearsome as he thought. He noticed the trees. The leaves had fallen off. The branches as well as the bark of the trees were an awful shade of black as if the forest was ablaze from the miasma. The smell was very overpowering. No wonder Inuyasha had troubles breathing without Kagome's help. The odor was similar to charred youkai and animals. But for all he knew it was. Miroku remembered when Kagome would tell the stories of the perished animals and various youkai who left their bones behind. It made the houshi queasy.  
  
'How is this special place going to be any better than where we are going?' Miroku questioned himself inside his head. 'It's hard for me to concentrate just so that I can keep a level head. The smell is unbearable, if it's hard for me then I know it has to be tremendously awful for Inuyasha.' he glanced over to his hanyou friend. He was alright for now. Maybe having Kagome with him made it better for the half youkai to concentrate on her and not his inability to breath.  
  
Inuyasha followed behind Koga. The wolf youkai kept an easy pace so that the group can keep up. It would seem a little strange to have the half Inu youkai follow after Koga. Why of all people, would Inuyasha ask the leader of the wolf youkai tribe to lead him and the rest of the group to this unknown destination. They never got along. They would always argue whenever the subject of Kagome came around, even the mere presence of Koga was suffocating to Inuyasha's constitution. Koga did have Ayame as his mate but he still is very protective of the miko. So, why all of a sudden for Koga to help him?  
  
It took quite awhile until something in the distance appeared. A barrier seemed to be covering this sort of area to which Koga was leading. It went on for miles as far as anyone could see. If you looked close enough you were able to see a flourished forest, untouched by any traces of miasma. Is it possible the barrier protected the healthy growth?  
  
"This way guys..." Koga waved his arm to show everyone the way. He led them to an undergrowth close to the barrier. The fog was very thin around this area so the half Inu youkai would not have another coughing fit like last time. Kirara followed the wolf youkai thru the thick brush of trees. Branches fell off the dead foliage while the group descended. Inuyasha covered Kagome's body while he jumped tree to tree so she would not receive any scratches. Miroku did the same with Shippo and Sango, he held Sango's head down while Shippo was securely locked into Kagome's backpack.  
  
The group landed safely as Inuyasha looked over to Koga "Hey, hold Kagome for me for a minute."  
  
Koga blinked his eyes confused. Inuyasha was never willing to let Koga hold Kagome willingly. Only when he had to save her life from the black cloud that swallowed the youkai back then. Koga nodded his head without a word. He held out his arms and held onto the sleeping miko. Watching her expression change from a tender smile to a worried expression. Kagome's eyes scrunched together and she formed a frown to her face. 'Huh....' Koga went to his thoughts 'I can't believe it. She actually has memorized Dog-turds heartbeat. No wonder she is at peace in his arms.' But it made the wolf leader's heart melt. He was happy to know that Kagome was indeed happy to be with the Mutt-face. Just as long as he treated her right.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and grabbed his fang. Releasing the Tetsusaiga from its sheave. He held the sword by the handle as it began to transform to its magnificent state and glowed a crimson red. Koga had to take a step back. He was still a little edgy of the fang that Inuyasha welded. He can still recollect the first time he went against the sword. It made his fur stand on end.  
  
The half Inu youkai raised the sword over his head and cut a deep gash into the strange looking barrier. The others watched, a bit amazed with the swords abilities. The hanyou pulled back his sword and placed it back into the sheave. "Okay everyone....hurry up!" Inuyasha pronounced.  
  
No words were said. The group followed after one another one by one. Kirara transformed back into her little kawaii state to let Sango, Miroku and Shippo enter first. Koga followed next with Kagome still I his arms and Inuyasha was the last to enter. He wanted to make sure everyone got inside alright. The barrier closed back up and surrounded the group.  
  
Miroku was the first to comment as he scoured out the trees "Where are we?"  
  
Koga looked over to the houshi and answered "We are in the Western Territory of Musashi's domain..." holding onto Kagome "This is Dog-turd's territory....."  
  
"And mine as well.." a figure approached the group. His hair resembled Inuyasha's but the clothes were distinctly different.  
  
"Hey...I was wondering when you would show up." Inuyasha remarked to the familiar voice.  
  
"I have been here for a while now. Waiting patiently I might add." the youkai said with a little irritation to his voice.  
  
Sango asked confused "Why is Sesshomaru here?"  
  
Inuyasha answered Sango "Because he owns these lands, too." he said under his breath "Unfortunately..."  
  
Sango changed the subject as she held onto Kagome's backpack. "So, what is this place exactly? It's untouched by the outside world."  
  
"Hai...." Miroku intervened "This place seems...."  
  
"Unnatural?" Sesshomaru finished the sentence. "It seems that way because it is well protected by youkai."  
  
"No humans live here?" Miroku walked up to the regal Inu youkai "Is this the place where youkai court their future mates?"  
  
"Only the high ranking youkai..." Sesshomaru explained "We of the court protect this place with our lives."  
  
Sango looked astonished "So it is true....incredible. I have heard of this certain place from my village teachings..." Sango shook her head "I never imagined it to be a real place."  
  
"It's very real.." Koga replied next "We would give our lives to this sacred place..." he smiled "This is the very same area where I courted Ayame..."  
  
"How touching...." Inuyasha remarked as he walked up to the wolf youkai "Give me Kagome back. I will take care of her now..."  
  
"After what you just said...no way!" Koga yelled out to the hanyou, swaying his body so Inuyasha couldn't get any closer.  
  
"Koga!" Inuyasha clutched a fist "Don't make me get violent on your ass!"  
  
"Huh..." Koga chuckled in his face "Let's see you try Mutt-face...."  
  
"Excuse me...." Miroku interrupted "I hate to break this love triangle but....shouldn't we be thinking about Kagome-sama and not the two of you bickering...."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded "I will have to agree with the houshi...."  
  
Inuyasha took a breath from the argument, lowering his fist to the face " Keh! You're lucky this is Kagome's birthday wolf!"  
  
"Whatever Dog-turd...." Koga handed Kagome's sleeping body back to the hanyou "Just don't do anything to hurt Kagome or you will never hear the end of it from me!"  
  
"Whatever...." Inuyasha grumbled, holding onto Kagome once again.  
  
"Shall we go? I have other pressing matters to attend to...." the regal Inu youkai stated.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha answered his brother "Come on guys, we need to get going."  
  
Sesshomaru lead the way as Inuyasha was next to follow. Sango held onto Kagome's back pack with Shippo snugly inside as the Tetsusaiga was in her other hand. Miroku carried the cooler and net sack with Koga following after.  
  
Another strange occurrence was happening. Why is Inuyasha conversing with Sesshomaru all of a sudden? Are they not enemies like Inuyasha and Koga? Sango thought about that for a moment as they walked the path. Strange on how everything in this vicinity looked so unnatural but extremely beautiful. It looked like something from a fairy tale book. Trees and plants had a healthy glow as the animals....they have never seen animals in all of Japan that looked like these. The birds had an assortment of colors to every single feather they possessed. The leaves of every tree was the same. Instead of the Spring blossoms to only one in a few trees....there were more than could be counted. The leaves and blooms had every color imaginable. While the group strolled down the path, there was even a aroma to the air around them. It was fresh and pure.  
  
No wonder the high ranking youkai treasured this land, it was way too beautiful for words. Sango wanted to ask as they almost reached their destination. "Um...not to be rude. But, why is it that ningens can't live in this area?"  
  
"It is sacred to only youkai." Sesshomaru quickly answered "Ningens would rape and pillage this land for their own greedy intentions."  
  
Sango flinched from his answer "Oh....okay."  
  
"So...." Miroku asked in Sango's defense "Why is it that we were able to come inside Sesshomaru? I'm ningen as well as Sango and Kagome-sama...."  
  
Sango smiled at the houshi. For she was interested in the question as well.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his head so he could answer "You are here only because Inuyasha asked the court."  
  
"The court?" Miroku blinked his eyes "Inuyasha?" the houshi walked up next to his friend "You asked the high ranking youkai to let us in here?"  
  
"Yeah..." the hanyou nodded, holding Kagome bridal style "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I thought there would be a catch if you were to talk to the youkai court officials." Miroku scratched the side of his cheek.  
  
"There was...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What was it?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to the backpack Shippo was being carried in and explained "I was to protect this place with my life over the past week. That is why you seen me with scratches and bruises."  
  
Miroku knew of his cuts but didn't know the full reason why he would be gone the whole day. Now he understood. "You did this for us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh!" the hanyou remarked stubbornly "I did....but mostly for Kagome."  
  
The houshi was touched. Inuyasha was showing affection to his friends. "I..I..I don't know what to say...." Miroku smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Miroku...." Inuyasha glared back at Miroku "Don't look at me like that..I am not that kind of guy."  
  
Sango did wonder about something as she asked one more question "If this place is protected from a barrier, how is it that it needs extra protection?"  
  
"Because..." Koga answered from behind the group "There are some youkai that do have the ability to squeeze inside the barrier. Not many but there are some who can."  
  
"So Inuyasha...." Sango looked to the hanyou "You protected this place so that we may come here? You would do that for us?"  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe!" Inuyasha snorted back to the taijiya "I did it for Kagome's birthday and then you. There! How's that?"  
  
Sango smiled as well as the houshi. It was clear that Inuyasha indeed care for his friends, but had a hard time admitting it. You could tell by the expression on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru lead the group to a clearing in the middle of the lush forest. He slowed his pace as Sango, Miroku and Shippo gasped at the scenery. A lush, green field with a sparkling lake was engulfed by the trees surrounding the immediate area. A cascading waterfall adorned the lake. More unusual plants and animals were scattered across the greenery. Another beautiful site to witness, Sango was the only one to say a word. "Kami...." her jaw dropped "Now I know why you protect this land with your life."  
  
A light breeze passed by as Inuyasha looked to the group "I'm going to place Kagome by the waterfall. Is everyone coming?"  
  
"Yeah..." Miroku nodded, still enchanted by the miraculous view.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the direction of the sparkling waterfall as his friends followed. Keeping their eyes locked around their surroundings. Some trees were close to the water as Inuyasha stopped underneath one of them. "Hey Sango..." the hanyou asked "Could you pull out one of the blankets and spread it out over the ground? I want to place Kagome on top of it."  
  
"Sure..." Sango acknowledged. Placing the Tetsusaiga down on the ground first then the back pack after. Shippo jumped out and stretched.  
  
Miroku did the same with his cargo, handing the extra bag he carried on the ground so Sango could sort thru it. The tajiyia rumbled inside the pack and found one of the blankets. She then shook the blanket and laid it on the ground underneath the tree like Inuyasha asked. "How's that?"  
  
"That will work..." he replied while bending down and laying Kagome gently on the blanket. He turned his direction to the group as he asked "I need to ask you guys something...."  
  
"Sure...what is it?" Miroku asked, pulling out more of the items in the packs.  
  
"Whatever you do...do not ask Kagome for any favors today." the hanyou said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Shippo asked jumping on top of Miroku's head.  
  
Inuyasha sat himself down next to the miko and explained calmly "We have always asked for something from Kagome, but it seems we would never give back in return." he sighed, trying to explain the best way he could "I guess what I'm trying to say is we don't appreciate her enough."  
  
"I think I know what you mean Inuyasha..." Sango nodded with a smile "She always helps us out with her medicines and food and...."  
  
"And her kind words..." Miroku intervened "Hai..I understand too. What do you propose my friend?"  
  
"All I ask is to spend some time alone with her." the hanyou replied.  
  
"No problem with that..." Miroku smiled over to Sango "I would like some time alone with my beautiful Sango..."  
  
Sango blushed slightly "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Shippo asked.  
  
"You can go and play with Kirara." Sango answered "It's been a long time since she was able to play in the wide open fields. You don't mind do you Shippo?" the Taijiya smiled back at the kitsune.  
  
Shippo's eyes squinted "Why do I always get left out on all the fun?"  
  
"Just do it Shippo!" Inuyasha snorted back.  
  
"And what are you going to do with Kagome?" Koga walked up to the group.  
  
"I will be taking care of her!" Inuyasha barked back.  
  
"In what way?" Koga crossed his arms against his chest.  
  
The hanyou bared his fangs, yelling at the wolf "That is none of your business! I'm only going to help her relax, so butt out!"  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Sesshomaru observed from a short distance "Koga...it is your turn to scour the grounds."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." the wolf youkai responded back "Fine I'm going....." he turned back to Inuyasha and warned him "Like I said, don't do anything to harm her or you will answer to me!"  
  
"Get lost!" Inuyasha replied "Your giving me a headache."  
  
"Later losers!" Koga smugly said as he trailed off in a gust full of wind.  
  
As Koga left the area, some of Sango's hair flew on her face. She lifted a hand to wipe some of the hairs away "Does it sound like that Koga still has feelings for Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I think it's more like a brotherly love...." Miroku stood back on his feet "Ever since Kagome-sama helped with the Gokuraku-chou, she has been like family to the wolf youkai tribe. He will always be protective of her till the day he dies." He lowered a hand to Sango to help her up back on her feet.  
  
Sango grabbed his hand as he pulled her back up "That does make sense. Just like Inuyasha is protective of her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked up at his friends "I protect her more than anyone here on this planet! No one and I mean no one will protect her but me!"  
  
"We know...." Miroku nervously smiled ay the hanyou "We will leave you to take care of Kagome-sama while we go for a walk." the houshi grabbed one of Sango's hands and asked "Shall we go Sango?"  
  
Sango nodded "Definitely..I would love to see more of this place."  
  
"Then I guess I will go and play with Kirara, she's more fun to play with than Inuyasha anyway..." Shippo said under his breath.  
"That's fine by me...." Inuyasha overheard Shippo's remark "I have plans to take a nap anyway, so buzz off!"  
  
Sango and Miroku walked to the other side of the field as Shippo and Kirara went their own way. Inuyasha was finally left alone with Kagome for the first time. No one to bother them, no interruptions, just the two of them to keep each other company. Inuyasha looked around the area, taking in the beauty of the forest and the plants. It seemed so peaceful and serine. Sitting next to Kagome like this felt like the most natural thing to do. For once in his life, he felt complete, happy and content. He turned his attention to Kagome sleeping on the blanket next to him and couldn't help but smile. Would this be the day show his true affections to the miko?  
  
He didn't care. All he wanted was to spend time alone with Kagome and he got what he wished for. The hanyou yawned and stretched. His body was sore and tired from coming here earlier during the day to protect this sacred land. A nap was what he wanted. He shifted his body to lay next to Kagome's and wrapped a arm around her waist while laying in his side. He pushed her body closer to his, leaning her back against his chest. Curling his body with hers, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "When you wake up Kagome, I will show you your surprise...." the hanyou whispered, almost asleep "I still can't believe we made it this far."  
  
Sleep finally overcame the hanyou, holding his Kagome snugly inside of his protective arms. The day had turned out alright so far. Sango had Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were playing together and a hanyou held on to his most precious treasure, a miko he loved dearly. Would the day turn out as planned or will someone pay the ultimate price by sneaking up on Inuyasha? Let's hope no one does and thinks before they do.  
  
End of Chapter 45. Okay kids, yeah, like I said there has been problems at the Kenuyasha household. But here is the latest installment. I do have some friends helping me with my problems and one personal friend who keeps in contact with me. You know who you are. For all you who do e-mail me, my e-mail address had changed, go to my biography and you will see it. My web server only supplied me with so much room so I went to Yahoo. Keep reading and I will keep posting, ai shiteru!  
  
Our chibi glossary:  
  
Chibi: small.  
hanyou: Half-human half-demon.  
youkai: demon.  
miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is..a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine- there are 3 types of Mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark and live...  
  
Tajiyia: Demon Exterminator (Sango.  
Houshi: monk(Miroku.  
kitsune: fox demon (Shippo.  
Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made by the fang of his father (The Steal Cleaving Fang.  
Inu youkai: demon dog.  
Kawaii: cute.  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Era or Feudal Japan (approximately 1467-1568.  
Gomen: sorry.  
Goshinboku: The Sacred Tree, Time Tree.  
arigato: thank you.  
nekotama: two-tailed cat (Kirara.  
Nani: what.  
Gokuraku-chou: Youkai birds or Birds of Paradise.  
Ningen: human... 


	46. The Animal Breaks Free

Yep, I know. It's been a while, ne? Well, like I said, Kenuyasha had some problems to deal with over the past few weeks. That is why this chapter is a dedication for someone very special. If it wasn't for this person folks, you would NOT be seeing anymore chapters from Kenuyasha-sama. This chapter is for my close friend MyWay but I call him Manu. He has lifted my spirits in more ways than one. I would suggest that everyone who reads this chapter to thank him for helping your troubled author and also for getting my head back on track! I even drew a picture in his honor on my art site (Go to the biography for the link). Arigato Manu! You have brought me back from the fiery pits of Hell! 

Now, I will have to say this chapter is going to be rated NC-17 for the adult content. I will also sadly have to say there was some things(More like a lot I might add!) I did have to edit out...I guess because I'm too afraid of getting booted off of both fic sites. But, there will be some juicy stuff too.

Kenuyasha throws a kiss to everyone for helping this story proceed. You guys are the best! I know it's hard but please keep up the patience and you will see this story to the very end!

Kiyana Va Sala (Arigato friend!)... Demonchik39(I will try my best!)...Sunshine07...Crazy-writer-girl...FushiYugiFan80(Glad you will always be here!)...Sailor-Saturn550...FoxylilRaven(I will jot that down) ...Zir...Putz-6 (Danke!)...Kikyo's-Reincarnation...xAkix (AH! No! Please no Stairway to Heaven!)...NordicaVB(Suspense is great, ne?)...Muse of the Stars...Spike of Doom(Hey Spike-o! Well, it's getting sorted out as we speak)...Hanyou-Lover-Always (YAY! Choc Covered peanuts!)...Elecrtickbluebubbles1...Nickie...Inuyasha's girl(Tell him for now that I'm just a plain country girl)...Gemini II...Muki(If I guess correctly Sesshy is about 200-250 years old)...Chrisy12(Just a lot of stress here...but I will read your one shot!) ... TheFanaticInTraining(Arigato!)...I'm-Sakura-the-Inu-Hanyou...Dragon Man180(That would suck!)...Inuangel82...Fanceplant02...Chichiri-sama(Well, it getting better, arigato)...YoYo person...MeInuyasha(It's getting better)...Animefangrl...Seabreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan(Thanks bunches!)...Inuyashasgrl115(-)...Owlman114(I appreciate the support my friend!) ... Valese...Kila(Pretty much, but it described a lot of things)...Sesshomarufan17...Darkness-Kitsune(Ask him! You only live once, ne?)...Fiery Demon Fox...White Fang...Sumi-sama(I'll take some of that popcorn!)...Catalina(Here it is my friend!)...MyWay(Eh...I left it as Inu's and Sesshy's...but I might add more to that plot)...WhiteFang25...Kitsu Kurasei...Jaden Blythe(You're not the only one! )...SaranianMiko(Well..between you and me...she will be appearing later in the chapters)...bOw-doWn-tO-keiKO (Thanks buddy, I will jot that down!)...Angel8818...Candace...White-Fang25(very soon!) ...Inuyashasfavegirl ... Wolfluver4(Squirlly wrath, eh? I like that!)...Kebin Katunna(Arigato!)...Inuchick06(Thanks my friend!)...The Chibi Yukito...Natasha(He's a hanyou, that's why)...Spyrofate(How's the story coming along, ne?)...Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin...bAkU(I love my pocky and plushie!)...Little Rini(Danke!)...Umi Breeze(Definitely!)...April-chan(I can explain it better if you send me a e-mail)...xXMistrssNarakuXx...MirokuLuver(Nice to see you!) ... Lavadude...Sintar... Loverofangelus73069(Um..a little blunt weren't we?) ...RogueSummersLover ... Bladex999(Gomen...)...Jennie(No worries...I'm back!)...Rain Drops...Pyro6...Kagomes Shadow(Nice to see you again!)...Goddess of Anime...Nina(here! Gomen...)...Tory Taylor(I'm not quitting, just needed to clear my head...)...MelMuff(I love your screen name!)...Natasha(Well, he's just a hanyou, plain and simple...)...Rain(Yeah, I know...but I had a good excuse, ne?)...InuKag4EverLove(Wow! It has been a while, ne? Send me an e-mail!) ... Ayame ... Inuyashashockey...playingfan19...and last but not least...HYPERCHILD!

Whew! It looks as if I have made a lot of friends through this story. Like I said before, you guys are the best!

Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with Takahashi-sama are not mine to begin with...but I was lent Miroku for a day.

Chapter 46: The Animal Breaks Free

An hour passed by slowly while Kagome snoozed peacefully in the hanyou's strong, yet gentle arms. Some newly budded blooms fell from the treetops above the couple's heads. Gently descending around their entangled bodies. The aromatic fragrance of the Sakura blossoms awoke the hanyou, who barely moved an inch from where he lay. His eyes opened slowly, feeling a little refreshed from the small nap. A yawn flew out as he straightened his legs to stretch. His toes followed as well as his back and arms.

Inuyasha sat up on his rear blinking his eyes a couple of times to see if Kagome even moved once during her nap. She didn't seem to have moved. But, he wanted make sure she was alright. The hanyou walked on all fours to sit himself down in front of Kagome. He managed to get into a comfortable position so he could get a better look. Nudging his face closer to observe the peaceful miko but only witnessed two blue-grey eyes blinking back.

"Ka..Kagome?" a look of shock ran across his face "Are you awake?" he was surprised but was relieved to know she began to come out of her slumber.

The miko replied weakly "Yeah..." keeping her head on the blanket.

"Do you need anything?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Can you help me up?" she reached her hand out.

Leaning his body closer to Kagome, she was able to get a good grip on his shirt. He placed a hand underneath her legs as the other held up her head. Laying Kagome on his lap he asked "I didn't think you would wake up this early...are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay...a little tired but I'm fine." she replied with a weak smile "I only awoke because I felt you moving away from me."

"You knew I was laying with you?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she answered "I can hear you snoring while I slept..."

The hanyou blushed "Oh, I didn't know I snored that loud..."

Kagome giggled "I didn't mind, but it wasn't loud...I was just pulling your chain."

"Na..nani?" blinking his eyes as he smiled back "You little 't help myself." she opened her eyes a little wider to look up at his face.

"Okay...I have a surprise for you." he spoke out "But it is only one of your surprises..."

"I thought I only had one..." she asked confused.

"If you don't want them all, then I guess I will have to give them to Miroku..." he sighed turning his head, pretending to be serious. "I know Miroku would love your presents."

"Hey wait..." she pulled him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face to hers "No way! I have suffered a week to know what my surprises are. Miroku can get his own..."

Inuyasha chuckled "Alright...you win..." he reached to the side of the blanket, he was sitting on, and grabbed the nap sack. "There is a hot spring over in the other direction we are sitting in." He continued to explain as he went to his feet and picked up Kagome "I want you to relax and take a bath before we do anything."

"But..." she began to ask "I didn't bring a change of clothes..."

"I brought you a change of clothes." Inuyasha said walking toward the hot spring. "And your girlie items so you can take your bath."

"Inuyasha...how did you know what to pack?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well...I..." he tried to hide a slight blush "Your mother helped."

Kagome looked up at the hanyou's face. Wondering for the life her why everyone knew about these co-called surprises. Not to mention her own mother keeping secrets about the birthday surprise. Kagome and Sango would exchange secrets, but only if Kagome would drag them out of the taijiya. But when the subject of the boys would come to be, Sango was willing to spill all she knew. These surprises must have been very special to keep away from the unsuspecting miko.

The hanyou reached a barrier of rock formations. As he turned the corner, you could feel the steam lifting from the hot water surrounding the area. The formation of rocks was enough to give a person or two enough privacy to take a hot bath. Inuyasha bent down a placed Kagome on top of one of the large boulders. "Where are we Inuyasha?" Kagome began to observe the area. She really couldn't see very much for she still felt weak from the usage of her spiritual powers. So, wouldn't a hot bath make her weaker?

"I will explain when you are finished taking your bath." he answered back, now placing the sack of items next to the hot spring.

"Where are Sango-chan, Miroku and Shippo-chan?" She asked looking up at the hanyou.

"Miroku and Sango went for a walk and Shippo went to go play with Kirara in the fields." He answered pointing a thumb in the direction of the group.

"I need to go and take care of something while you bathe..." Inuyasha replied, turning to leave the area.

"But..." Kagome grabbed his hand before he walked away "Do you have to leave so soon?"

He looked back down and said "Don't worry...I will be around the corner." wrapping his hand around Kagome's. "Come on Kagome..." he urged the miko to start her bathing.

"Please..." she looked into his eyes, wanting more than life itself for the hanyou to stay by her side "I just want to be with you."

Inuyasha softly smiled at Kagome "Hey...I know." Lifting her hand to his lips, kissing the delicate fingers softly "Let me prepare your next surprise and I promise not to run away for the rest of the day, alright?"

Kagome smiled back. Maybe it was the way he gazed into her eyes for that moment. Maybe it was the way he pronounced his words. At any rate, she knew that he was telling the truth, he had no reason to lie "Alright..." she nodded with some disappointment but happy to know he would keep his promise. "I will take my bath."

"Good..." he nodded as well, gently releasing the mikos hand. He turned to the other direction and left Kagome to her hot springs. She watched as his hair blew slightly from a passing wind until there was nothing left but the rock formations to look upon. The vision of the hanyou's silver locks was locked in her mind when he exited the area. She was left alone, again, just her and the hot spring.

Why waste the moment? She was in a strange place but very pleasing to the senses. The smell was different, very different from when they would travel back and forth to the Sengoku Jidai. It was very calming. Very soothing. The aroma of the water was unlike the usual springs. They would have the stench of sulfur emancipating. The one reason why Inuyasha hated to take a bath in the hot springs. Not this hot spring, this one was different. The only word that Kagome could think of at that moment was... pure. Untouched and crystal clear also came to mind. But how could a hot spring have the cleanliness of not being touched once?

She stood up from her seat and began to undress from her Joshinkousei for school. The thing she hated the most from all these years of studying and cramming. The undergarments followed while she headed in the direction of the hot spring. Her toes was the first to hit the soothing water. Her figure danced in the ripples of the water as she continued her decent, covering the bottom half of her naked body. The hot water was so inviting to her tired but alert body. She finished dousing the rest of herself, walking in the gentleness of the purest and most comforting bath she has ever experienced.

"Wonderful.." mumbling as she relaxed in the water. She found another large type boulder and leaned her back against it. The hot spring atoned for her tense shoulders while they began to slack. "This must be heaven..." smiling while a sigh escaped her lips. "If I was to be more relaxed I think I would fall asleep."

Not before another sigh slipped out a hand silenced her, covering her mouth so she couldn't speak. The once relaxed miko's body tensed up at the sudden pressure against her will. Attempting to remove the hand with her own so she could cry out to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Shh..." a voice attempted to quite her down "Please Kagome...it's me..."

She realized who the voice was while her body began to relax "Koga-kun?"

"Yeah..." he replied removing his hand "Don't call out Mutt-face."

"Why did you startle me like that?" she asked, forgetting about her nakedness.

The wolf youkai finally noticed the top half of the naked miko and turned his head. His cheeks reddened from his immediate embarrassment "I...I..."

"Koga-kun?" Kagome was unaware of the wolf's shyness all of a sudden "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

He nodded as he kept his eyes off the miko "Yeah...I wanted to tell you something."

Kagome still couldn't figure out his problem "Koga-kun?"

Koga gained enough strength to finally turn his head and look at Kagome in the face. His cheeks still had the slight blush from his recent encounter "I just wanted to say how happy I am for you." he said with a nervous twitch.

"For me?" she asked confused "But why?"

"Because..." pushong himself to keep his eyes on her face and not on her breasts "You are a great woman...and Mutt-face has finally realized that fact."

"Koga-kun..." Kagome was touched as she softly smiled at his comment.

"If he wasn't around then I would of had my chance...but..." he hesitated.

"But what?" Kagome asked once again.

"But...then again. If Inuyasha hadn't come around, then I would of never met you." he answered, lifting his gaze to the canopy of the forest. "I owe that mutt for bringing you around."

'He actually called him by name...' Kagome went to her thoughts 'and he did it with a smile on his face.' her smile grew bigger.

"So..." Koga continued as he looked back down to her face "Just to let you know...I will always think of you as a sister. And if anything would happen to you, I will still be there."

Kagome nodded at his pleasant expression "Thanks Koga-kun..." She raised a hand to his cheek. "You are a great friend..."

"Well I better run and do my job." he stood up from the spot "I will catch you later Kagome."

"Okay big brother!" Kagome joked around with the wolf.

Koga smiled back "Okay sis, happy birthday!" as he replied those last words, his legs carried him quickly to the direction of the barrier. Leaving a gust of wind behind.

Kagome covered her face to protect herself from the wind the youkai left behind. She has grown accustomed to it after all these years. If it wasn't for the jewel shards, he wouldn't be as fast as he is now. She remembered all the times he came to her rescue. If Inuyasha wasn't there then Koga would be.

Kagome sighed. Her birthday was going smoothly so far. Now to make it perfect was to have Inuyasha by her side. But she knew he had some plans for her. She leaned back on her rock, inside the water, and began to relax again. "Now where was I?" mumbling to herself. The hot water began to relax Kagome's whole well being once again.

Fifteen minutes passed by while the miko enjoyed her hot bath. She knew she needed to climb out before it became unbearable and the fact that you can't stay in hot water for a long period of time. Kagome's body was so tense from the week, but now she felt so refreshed and ready to take on the world. Climbing out of the hot spring was something she didn't want to accomplish. Maybe later in the evening, Kagome and Sango could take a bath together. If Kagome felt this great after her bath then she knew Sango would feel the same.

The miko finally climbed out of her wonderful bath. There was a towel laying on the ground as she picked it up, wrapping her wet body. She reached the shore and bent down to see what Inuyasha had packed inside the extra sack. There was a pair of pajamas, some of her personal items, a bathing suit and a cover-up for her bathing suit. A bathing suit? And a two piece no doubt. What was Inuyasha thinking when he packed her belongings? It was even obvious he wanted to spend the evening here on her birthday. "Guess we will be swimming later." speaking softly to herself.

Kagome changed into her new attire. Tying the strings of the top of the suit around her neck and finishing around her back. Since the weather has become a little warmer, the bathing suit was indeed the best outfit for the season. The thought of swimming later was also welcome in her mind. She finished dressing with the light cover-up, tying one end to the other around her hips . The fabric flowed over just above her knees, leaving very little to the imagination. Her bathing suit was a solid black shade while the loose fabric around her waist was a floral pattern. Very comfortable and very breathable. Kagome grabbed a hairbrush from the pile of items, that happened to be laying on the ground, and began to loosen the knots in her ebony hair.

The sun was beginning its decent over Musashi's domain. The evening colors of the sun danced in the forest while Kagome finished the most relaxing bath she could remember. Kagome completed her task and went to her feet. Taking in the scenery of the wondrous new place Inuyasha has brought her to. She didn't even notice her surroundings until after her bath. The trees, the plants and even the animals were amazing. She even noticed the air on how pure and clean it was. Too clean for any area, even Sengoku Jidai. She had to find out where she was and the only person who would know was her koibito.

Kagome attempted to take her first steps to the camp when she heard something in the distance. A radio perhaps? The music was crystal clear as if it was right in front of her. But it wasn't music she heard. She took a couple more steps and realized it was coming from the camp. What was it she heard? Her interest peaked as her feet kept going. Turning the corner from the lush forest to the wide open area where the waterfall appeared. Kagome finally found the camping area and found Inuyasha perched on the ground.

The way he was sitting became apparent. He was under one of the tress located by the waterfall. He also had an object in his possession. Something that Kagome hasn't seen ever since the holiday season. The base of the object nestled on his lap as the handle was held by his left hand. His right hand plucked the strings, adjusting the instrument. The hanyou's ears twitched, knowing very well who entered this special spot he protected. He hid his eyes with his silvery bangs, from the miko, as he adjusted the strings.

Kagome didn't say word. She walked slowly to the same spot Inuyasha sat in, keeping her gaze on his face and his hands. As soon as she sat herself down in front of her protector, he began to strum a song from the acoustic guitar. He didn't use his claws, only his fingertips. Her heart practically skipped a beat when she heard the first chords. His fingers talked with what he wanted to say. Something he kept hidden for so long but could never find the right words or the courage to express. The words was something he held inside of his heart for as long as he could remember.

(Here is a song most of us should know very well. No, it's not from any of the animes but a personal favorite of mine. Yes, it might be a little over rated but I still love their music, so bear with me. Here is Metallica with "Nothing Else Matters" from the CD S&M)

Yup, this one was taken out, as well...go to the link for the other site to see the lyrics, arigato)

Inuyasha stopped his seranade for the miko as he placed the guitar, on the blanket, next to him. Keeping his eyes behind the silver bangs. Kagome was moved by his performance. She never thought that Inuyasha would actually learn how to play a musical instrument. His Tetsusaiga was his most prized possession. But a acoustic guitar? He did have a certain knack for his new found ability.

Kagome crawled over to the hanyou on both hands and knees. Reaching to his face and wiping the bangs from his forehead, finally beholding his wonderous golden eyes. "Inuyasha..." she softly spoke "Was that for me?"

He nodded "Yeah...was I bad?"

"No.." she shook her head "That was beautiful." smiling at the handsome hanyou.

"I'm glad you liked ..." he blushed, looking to the waterfall "Happy Birthday Kagome. I wish..." he hesitated.

"You wish what?" Kagome asked.

He turned his head to look back at Kagome "I wish there was something more I could do. You have done so much for me and the others..."

"I'm just happy to know you care about me..." she interupted "I do all those things because I want to."

"And I love you for that...my koneko..." Inuyasha softly replied to Kagome. He leaned up to her face and placed kisses on her cheek, whispering. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now...with you."

"Inuyasha..." her face became flushed from the close proximity. "You don't have to thank me."

"Oh I think I do..." going to her ear as he began to nibble "I want to repay you in some way..."

"If you want to repay me, then just kiss me." she said flustered "You are such a tease!"

"As you wish!" he playfully said back. Grabbing Kagome in a strong embrace and claiming her lips once again. She didn't have a chance to react, in fact Kagome was a bit startled by the eager hanyou. But this was what she wanted. To be alone with the person she loved dearly and cherish the moment as long as she could. Succumbing to Inuyasha's will, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as his locks flowed onto her skin. The half InuYoukai lifted his hand and cuffed the mikos face, bringing her closer for a deeper kiss.

Inuyasha suddenly jerked away. Leaving Kagome with a flustered expression "Inuyasha?"

"Gomen...I don't know why but for some reason..." he looked into her eyes "I had to stop myself."

'But why?' Kagome thought as she gazed into his eyes 'I can still see the look he would always give me when he wanted to go further. But, why now?' She looked closer, trying to find the answer 'I know he wants me the same but why would he...'

It dawned inside the mikos head. For the past months, he has been holding back from one thing. And that one reason was because of her grandfather's training. Her grandfathers training has actually paid off, but now that she had him all to herself, how would she be able to bring the animal back? A little persuasion was in order.

'I feel ashamed...' Inuyasha went to his thoughts, secretly berating himself .

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly "Do you want to go for a swim?" going to her feet and offering her hand "I would really like it if you swam with me..."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes in surprise. 'She's not mad at me?' his thoughts turned inside his head 'I still don't understand why I'm holding back but...' he smiled as he reached for her hand "I would love to swim with you..." lifting himself up off the ground and proceeding to the waterfall. The couple walked hand in hand. Kagome led the way as the hanyou followed, keeping his eyesight on the mikos movements. He finally noticed Kagome's attire. The bathing suit with the loose cover-up. He had to confess the outfit was very becoming on her figure. It even started to ajar certain urges he hasn't felt in a while. Well, he did have the urges but he always kept them hidden for so long, He wanted more than anything to claim Kagome as his, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he held back. As a loyal koinu should, the hanyou followed closely.

As Kagome's feet touched the pure water hole, something inside of her began to snap. Her heart pounded uncontrollably, her face became flushed, butterflies danced inside her stomach and her body temperature rose. 'What's going on?' she thought 'Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?' she kept her back towards Inuyasha, hoping he wouldn't notice the change. She would always feel this way towards her koibito, but now for some reason the feeling was two fold.

As Inuyasha followed, he too, felt the change in his body. His feet were doused in the water as Kagome's body was half-way covered by now. Since Inuyasha was a hanyou, his dog youkai state has become more sensitive. More alert and highly aroused He even noticed the change in Kagome's scent. It has become apparent she felt the same as he did. Was the water effecting the couple?

The miko let go of Inuyasha's hand and turned to face him. The sun touched the horizon as the clear water caught the rays of light, causing the ripples in the water to sparkle. Kagome's eyes locked with the hanyou's. She noticed his eyes, the same look of longing she loved to see. Before a word was said, Inuyasha walked to her and picked Kagome up with his strong arms. He kept a slow pace as he waded in the water and reached a wall of stone. It was located next to the waterfall itself. His heartbeat raced through his chest as Kagome could feel its strength. She still marveled at his physique, lean but muscular in all the right places. She ran her fingers along his pectoral muscles without thinking of what she was doing. Her hand halted above his heart, feeling the steady rhythm as it pounded with excitement.

The hanyou stopped at the rocks and leaned Kagome's back gently against the wall. He pulled her hand away from his chest. Kagome wondered why he pulled away, but decided to keep quiet. Her body felt the effects of either the water or the way Inuyasha was keeping his gaze on her. He placed both his clawed hands on her wrists, pinning them against the wall. The last time he did this was when his youkai state kicked in. But now, the clouded look he had in his eyes before was a look of love and compassion. Leaning into her body as his lips went to her earlobe "Kagome..." whispering tenderly.

A shiver went up and down her spine. His voice was so compassionate, it made her heart skip a beat "Inuyasha...what is it?" she asked back blushing.

"Now..." he answered softly.

"Nani?" Kagome asked once more as she began to tremble under his control."Now what...what do you mean?"

"I need you...now..." his breath teased her neckline as he spoke. "Your scent is driving me crazy...I need you now."

"Inuyasha..." she moaned as he took control. She wondered why he changed his tune all of a sudden, shy and holding back... to the animal and uncontrollable passionate hanyou he once was. She didn't care. This was what she wanted for all she could remember.

Inuyasha began his explorations of the mikos body. Sliding his hands against her soft, pale skin. He began his decent, releasing her wrists, touching her arms while she trembled under his passionate touch. Closing her eyes as Inuyasha watched attentively. He loved to make her quiver, making him feel as if he was the dominant male. As in this situation, he was.

He leaned closer to Kagome, kissing her neck softly, until he reached to her shoulder. His clawed hands slid farther to her ribs. As he slid farther on Kagome's body, his mouth hit a strand of fabric from the bathing suit. Placing the string between his sharp, canine teeth and nipping the string in two, exposing her bare chest to the eager hanyou.

Kagome gasped at the sudden removal of fabric from her chest. Her eyes wide open with surprise "Inuyasha..."

He glanced at a corner of his eye "Do you want me to stop?" he continued to kiss her as he asked seductively.

By this time Kagome was already weak. His caresses and kisses were driving her insane. It seems the lower he went on her body the slower he teased. She replied the best way she could "No...please don't stop..."

Nothing came out of the mouth of the hanyou. He ascended his kisses to the newly exposed area of the miko. Causing Kagome to almost collapse and fall to her knees. She never dreamt of Inuyasha doing this sort of thing with her body, it was enough to make the poor girl faint. Inuyasha caught her with his arms, replying "Oh no you don't...I'm not finished with you yet." Taking pleasure while Kagome squirmed under his control.

"I..I can't stand Inuyasha..." Kagome said inside of his arms.

"Then I will take you back on land." he replied. He picked Kagome out of the water, kissing her passionately as he walked back to the camp site. His skin felt warm as she leaned closer to kiss him back. Kagome became excited. She thrust her own tongue in his mouth. Inuyasha growled while she entered his mouth without permission. "You didn't ask me first..." he said pulling away from the kiss. "If you keep doing that then you will have to face the consequences, yet again." chuckling under his breath.

Inuyasha reached the main land and finally to the blanket on the ground. He laid Kagome down gently, looking over the beautiful creature before him. He sat next to the miko and continued to shift his body until he towered over hers. Some of his silver locks tickled Kagome's skin as he leaned closer but still didn't touch her with his hands. As Inuyasha kept his hands to himself, without warning a smile covered his expression.

Kagome's breasts were still exposed to the silver haired hanyou. She felt a little embarrassed showing herself. She has exposed herself before in front of his presence but, not for a long period of time. Her face became a brighter shade of red as she folded her arms on top of her chest.

The hanyou frowned slightly "Please don't." almost begging Kagome to show herself once again. Reaching to one of her arms and pulling it away slowly "Why are you covering yourself?"

"Because I'm embarrassed..." she answered back. Covering herself with the other arm.

"Please don't be..." he smiled softly. Laying her arm next to her side as he reached for the other arm "It's just you and me here..."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed with what you see..." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why would I be?" he lifted her other arm as he was able to see Kagome's body once again "You're beautiful...please don't cover yourself." Instead of lowering her hand to the ground he lifted it to his lips. Hoping to calm her nerves while kissing the palm of her hand gently. Closing his eyes as he took in the delicate aroma of her scent "You are beautiful in every way..." he explained with much tenderness to his voice "Your face, your hair, your scent, and the way you care about other people...I don't know how else to express myself...except by showing you."

Kagome did begin to relax. His voice was one thing to keep her calm. The second was the kisses he laid on her palm. Funny how she was the one who would always keep the hanyou calm with the tone of her own voice. Now it was the other way around. She used her other hand to reach his face. His skin felt warm on her own skin. She gently touched his cheek as she noticed Inuyasha purring under his breath. Even after all these months, he would purr under her touches. She couldn't help but smile. She also had a never ending urge to touch something. Something protruding from the top of his head.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed when he felt someone tweaking one his soft, velveteen ears. Was it actually a good idea for Kagome to be doing that? Considering that he was the one towering over her body and in control of the situation. Before he opened his eyes, he chuckled under his breath. He bared his canine teeth exposing a sinister smile "Heh, so you do want to face the consequences. Don't you little girl?"

Kagome giggled while she kept her hand on his ear "I couldn't help myself!" she loved the feel of his ears between her fingertips. But, she had almost forgotten he loved it more "So, what are you gonna do about it?" pretending to be scared of his playful threats.

Inuyasha kept his grip on Kagome's hand. He looked to the side of the blanket and found what he was looking for. The ice cooler Miroku had dragged in earlier. Opening the cooler with his other hand, Inuyasha sorted through the chest full of food.

Kagome wondered what he was doing. It would be weird for the hanyou to have a sudden urge to eat at a time like this. Yes, Inuyasha had a remarkable appetite, but come on! It just wasn't the right time!

"Now hold still little girl..." the hanyou turned his gaze back at Kagome. The sinister smile still locked on his jaw line.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned the hanyou. Feeling a bit nervous from his sinister actions.

As Inuyasha held onto Kagome's wrist, he held an object in his other hand. Pulling it out of the cooler and revealing a cloth napkin. Kagome just looked at the hanyou, thinking he was crazy for lifting a napkin out of the ice chest. She shook her head as he questioned the miko "Nani?"

She giggled "What are you gonna do with that?" making fun of Inuyasha for giving her a sudden fright. Here she thought he was going to do something drastic. But, instead pulled out a object that held no threat to her at all.

"This!" he spoke out, quickly grabbing her other wrist. He took the cloth napkin and wrapped it snugly around both Kagome's wrists. She tried to nudge her hands out of the finely tied knot, but to no avail could not.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped out surprised "Na...Nani? What are you doing?" she continued to try and squirm out of the napkins tight hold.

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked at his own handy work "I told you that you would face the consequences! Now...lets see if you can get out of this, little girl!"

End of Chapter 46! Well now. It looks as if we have reached our 1,000 reviews. Great job my friends...great job! Yeah, don't you just hate cliffy's? But it has to be done as usual. Make sure everyone pays their respects to the great MyWay by visiting my art site or face my wrath! Giggle! You know I love you guys! It shouldn't take too long to post the next chappie, so hang in there friends!

Out very chibi glossary!

Chibi: small.  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-demon.  
Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess but is called...a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine-there are 3 types of mikos 'pure' as in virgin, dark or live...

Nani: what Gomen: sorry Arigato: thank you.  
Sengoku Jidai: The Warring States Era or Feudal Japan (Approximately 1467-1568.  
Koneko: Kitten.  
Joshinkousei: female high school uniform.  
Koibito: Sweetheart or lover (Kagome is referring to Inuyasha as he boyfriend...for the time being)...

Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's fabled sword made by the fang of his father (The Steel Cleaving Fang.  
Koinu: puppy.  
Youkai: Demon.  
Inu Youkai: dog demon.  
Yaijiya: Demon Exterminator(Sango)...


	47. Authors Apology, Take 2

Hello faithful reviewers! I have two dedications today. We had a small Christmas contest on who had the best idea for my monthly anime club. I decided on two. Kiyana Va Sala and Eeriefeelings came up with a cute idea. Go to my authors notes for the link so that you may see the picture. Arigato, the both of you.

Yes, I know, it has been a while. I had a lot of reviewers keep in touch as I was away. Some in e-mail, some with IM. You're author has been going through a lot of changes. If you want to know what happened, this is all I will tell you:

If you had a choice between being miserable and keeping one person happy or...taking the first step to insure your own future would be a happy one, which one would you take? It was hard for me, but I chose to be happy for myself. It is working and yes, I am feeling better, the decision was all for the best.

But this little skit is to just let everyone know, I haven't abandoned this story. Never planned on to in the first place, it will just be postponed a little longer. As promised, it will be finished. This was a tough road for me, but it will be worth it in the long run. Reviewers names will not be shown on these notes and will start on the next chapter instead.

Kenuyasha bows before her wonderful reviewers. Domo arigato for all the patience! Inuyasha and company do not belong to me. They are the property of Takahashi-sama

Authors Apology...take 2:

(For all who have not read the first "Apology Skit" go to the link on my bio. Only one site carries this certain skit, this second skit takes place right after the first)

A hyped up, Kenuyasha, walked along an abandoned path in between a houshi and a very tall, former fighter for higher. Sanosuke carried a jug of saki for the group of three to share. Miroku was just happy to have a lady in his presence. He has never met someone with such high standards in life (boy! I'm laying it on think, am I not?) But, there was one thing on that houshi's mind...to get Inuyasha all riled up. He didn't care who won the duel, but he was thrilled to take a woman away from his best buddy. Just knowing that Inuyahsa was fighting for the womans affections, even for one night, was good enough for him to take the challenge and claim the woman for himself.

Kenuyasha was very happy as well. She has never met the sidekicks of her two favorite anime shows. Walking next to the two men was a treat in her mind, but she did wonder for a moment. Why did Sanosuke carry such a huge bottle of saki? She knew that Sanosuke was a drinker, after all, she did witness Sanza win the sake contest between himself and Kenshin. (Yes, we all have witnessed that in the series, for those of us who love Kenshin) Heck, She didn't even know if she could drink saki. She has never tried it.

Then, Kenuyasha looked over to the houshi. All he had was a very smug look on his face. As if he he has won something and is gloating over his prize. A look so familiar that it started to give her goosebumps. We all have seen that look before. What was Miroku thinking anyway? All that was in her mind was to get to know the fellows, but, it looks as if they wanted more. Or at least, Miroku wanted more anyway.

Off in the distance, Kenshin was pulling out his bottle of saki. Telling the hanyou that they should join the three. But, there was one thing on his mind before they started their journey. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kenshin asked.

The hanyou had a look of frustration running across his face. He has lost the hand of the famous author (Now, I am laying it on think, ne?) But, was taken away as soon as he did lose the battle. He didn't want to win the woman's affections anyway, he had his heart set on Kagome. But, something about the woman intrigued him. That and the fact he lost her for one night. And she should be here to show him just how good she really is (I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm implying here) But, instead, his so-called best buddy took her away before he had a chance to even find out for himself. That, was something he cannot forgive! He knew Miroku took her to mess with his head, he would have to punish his buddy when he caught up to him. Even if Inuyasha won the duel, he wouldn't know what to do with someone who has "done it" before. But now, more than ever, he wanted to find out.

Inuyasha sheaved his Tetsusaiga and replied "Get on Himura..."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"Get on my back and we can chase after the three..." Inuyasha bent over so the former battosai could climb on easily.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head politely. Squinting his eyes he replied "I think I can make it on my own."

"Get on Himura..." Inuyasha's voice became a little more aggressive. It was obvious he was in a hurry.

"Yes sir!" Kenshin answered back quickly, not wanting to upset the hanyou. Himura walked over to Inuyasha and climbed on his back. As Inuyasha straightened his stance, Kenshin almost feel off of the hanyou's back. He slid down half way and grabbed on to Inuyasha's silver locks to stop the fall. Poor Inuyasha cried out in pain from the former battosai's yanking, with his tender scalp.

"HEY!" Inuyasha cried out "Careful with the hair, Himura!"

"Sorry!" Kenshin apologized "I almost fell off...."

"Yeah well..." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath "Try and be careful, my head is very sensitive. If need to be, just grab onto the back of my haori." Inuyasha snorted out, while he began his stride. Kenshin was almost overpowered by the hanyou's sudden pace. Kenshin knew of his own speed, but only to engage with an enemy. His own speed would accelerate when he would become closer to the old man-slayer within. But, nowadays, he has withdrawn his days of the legendary man-slayer and is now just a wanderer.

Inuyasha's pace a great distance with barely no effort. Kenshin kept his eyes on the passing trees, amazed at the hanyou's speed. He began to think that Inuyasha's speed was as great as his.

Inuyasha's feet halted. Almost knocking Kenshin off his back. Kenshin's grip tightened on the half-demon's haori, so he wouldn't slip off from his back. He even almost knocked heads with the silver haired hanyou. Kenshin shook his head, asking "Why have we stopped abruptly, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, it almost looked as he was disappointed with something "Look over there, Himura." pointing over in a certain direction. He knelled down to hide his whereabouts as Kenshin followed. Kenshin did wonder why he was hiding from the group, but decided to follow anyway.

Kenshin took his stare over where Inuyasha's finger pointed. He witnessed Sanosuke, Miroku and Kenuyasha. It looked as if the three was having a good time. Mostly just conversing between one another.

Kenshin smiled. He was glad to see Kenuyasha smiling once more. She has been through a lot over the past few months. But now, she is talking with her friends. Kenshin looked over to Inuyasha and said "Hey...lets leave them be."

Inuyasha grunted "Why? You won her for one night? I thought you wanted to claim your prize?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head "It's not that I don't want to...she just seems like her old self again. That's all."

"Himura, you're too soft!" The hanyou replied "If I was you, I would claim her now!" Inuyasha rolled up one of his sleeves "And right now...I'm in the mood to hurt someone!"

"Oro?" Kenshin asked "Na..nani do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked a bit frustrated as he spoke out "Because, a certain someone thought it would be funny to take Kenuyasha away, just to get under my skin!"

"But..." Kenshin grabbed Inuyasha by his other sleeve "You didn't win the duel. I did...why are you so upset?"

"Because Miroku thought it would be funny to take Kenuyasha away. For that...he will pay!" Inuyasha pulled his arm away from the wanderer, stood up from the hiding spot and began to unleash the Tetsusaiga. The sword transformed while the hanyou jumped out of the bushes.

Kenshin just watched as Inuyasha ran toward the group. What was he to think? "What a wacko!" Himura shook his head with disbelief.

As Kenuyasha, Sanosuke and Miroku enjoyed each others company...a fearsome looking hanyou rushed in. As to if claim something that never belonged to him in the first place.

Miroku felt a strong presence coming fast. Such a strong and determined aura approached as the houshi stood up from his sitting place. He lifted his hand and readied his famous attack, unwrapping the prayer beads around his wrist. He couldn't figure out who or what was coming toward him, for the brush of foliage obstructed his view. All he could do was ready and wait.

Sanosuke could also feel the presence. He knew it wasn't Kenshin. For he has felt Kenshin's incredible aura before. This one was different from the once legendary man-slayer. This one, was just as powerful.

The hanyou lifted his sword, ready to use his Kaze no Kizu. He wasn't actually going to use it on the group. Inuyasha just wanted to make a point to the houshi to never steal again, especially someone that was writing about his outcome of a certain story.

Miroku blinked and for the one instant, knew it was time to unleash his attack. Raising his arm, yelling "KAZAANA!" He held his outstretched arm with his other hand, keeping the attack in check.

Sanosuke could only watch. "Whoa..." he muttered only to himself. "Glad I'm on this end and not in front of that weird thing." Keeping his eyes on the incredible attack, looking dumbfounded.

Kenshin knew the hanyou was in some sort of trouble, as if he could sense it. Should he go and help his new found friend? He really couldn't tell if Inuyasha was actually in any trouble, for the brush of the woods kept his site to a short distance. "I had better check on him.." Kenshin replied to himself "Wouldn't want the poor guy to get in any trouble. He almost reminds me of Sano." Kenshin casually removed himself from the bushes and led himself through the thick brush of the trees.

Inuyasha finally came out of the thick brush of foliage and had his attack ready to disperse. But, as soon as he entered the area, he was being pulled in by Miroku's attack. First instinct was to push the transformed Tetsusaiga into the ground and hold on until Miroku found out it was him. That was working, but there was a little problem. Before Inuyasha knew it, his haori was coming undone.

'No problem...' Inuyasha went to his thoughts 'The haori can come off.' As he thought that, the haori flew off of his shoulders. But, to his dismay, the haori ended up inside the monks wind tunnel. His eyes full of shock as he realized that his hakama was coming off at the same time. "Kuso!" he yelled out "If this keeps up, I will have nothing left! I need the fire rat to cover what I have!" As he finished his sentence, the hakama was the next to fly into the Kazaana.

Sanosuke watched on as a blush covered his face. A blush? Now, why would Sano blush at another man becoming undressed before his his eyes.

The only thing covering the hanyou was his Yukata. Clenching onto the Tetsusaiga for dear life. "Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could "Miroku! Knock it off! It's me!" His silver hair brushed onto his face, trying to get the houshi's attention, but no response was made.

Kenshin arrived on the scene. As he entered the area, losing the traction on the ground and being swept off his feet. "Whoa!" Kenshin yelled "What the!" was all he could say as he was swept in the air and headed toward the Kazaana.

"Himura!" Inuyasha attempted to grab the former battosai's hand, but to no avail! Kenshin was now at the mercy of the wind tunnel to wherever it would lead him to.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Miroku!" was all he could say one last time as the rest of his garments flew off. The once clothed hanyou was now totally nude. With only the Tetsusaiga to cover his precious body parts (What a scene that would be. Maybe I should draw a picture of that, eh?)

Inuyasha could barely hold on to the Tetsusaiga, his grip was beginning to slip from the handle. His strength could hold out for short period of time until it was too late. The hanyou was losing his traction on the ground. "I can't anymore..." he replied weakly. "...looks like I'm following behind you, Himura." The last two fingers gripping the sword were now loosened as Inuyasha lost consciousness and was now at the mercy of the Kazaana.

The former battosai and the brave hanyou were now...no more. For who knows where the Kazaana would take the two warriors.

Kenuyasha was in tears as she watched Miroku place the prayer beads back on his wrist. Shaking her head in disbelief "Why?" she asked "Why did you do that?" Raising her hand in anger and slapping the houshi ten fold. So much more powerful than Sango's usual slap. "How could you!? You and Inuyasha were best friends! How could you!?" 

Sanosuke walked to the author and grabbed her arm. "Take it easy, missy..." attempting to calm her down.

"Get off of me Sano!" Kenuyasha yelled out on anger. Swiping her wrist back from the former fighter for hire. "Don't you touch me again!"

Miroku walked to Kenuyasha and smiled "Don't worry Kenu..." The houshi attempted to calm her as well "Everything will be fine."

"Excuse me!?" FINE? FINE?" Kenuyasha raised her voice "How is it going to be fine when you sucked up two of the most well known characters of anime today? What would your creators think?"

Sanosuke waved his hands "Trust us...it will be fine. No need to worry...."

The author had fire in her eyes "Wait until I get a hold of Watsuki-sama and Takahashi-sama. They will not let you see the light of day...ever again!"

Miroku sighed "I think we had better reveal ourselves before she has a coronary."

Sanosuke nodded "I agree."

Kenuyasha blinked her eyes confused "Huh? What do you mean, reveal yourselves?"

Sanosuke was the first. Placing his hand on his face and pulling off, what it seemed to be a....mask?

Kenuyasha shook her head in disbelief. "Nani? What the..."

"My turn..." The houshi said. Or was he a houshi after all? He did the same and pulled off his face, revealing who he really was all along.

Kenuyasha stood shaking her head. Eyes popped out of her sockets, almost wetting her pants. The two people who were standing before her...they were not who they were after all. In fact, they were not even men!

"Hi Kenuyasha." The once Sanosuke was actually Kaoru.

"Huh?" The author blinked her eyes once.

"Hey Kenu..." The once Miroku was actually Sango. Waving innocently to the shocked author.

Kenuyasha blinked her eyes twice to make sure she knew what she was witnessing. "No...there is no way you are...who you claim to be."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Because Kaoru..." Kenuyasha explained "You are too tall. How were you able to get to that height?"

Kaoru giggled "Stilts..." pointing to to her legs and revealing the splints attached to her own body.

"And you Sango..." Kenuyasha asked the taijiya next "How was it you were able to use the Kazaana? No one can use that attack. Only Miroku could...at least I thought he he was the only one." Scratching her head confused.

"He is the only one." She began to explain while removing the monks clothing. "A little neat trick called 'special effects'."

"Nani?" Kenuyasha asked "So you used special effects to trick me?" now she was really confused. "Why in the world would two of you want to trick me?"

"Because..." Kaoru began to explain "You never use me in your story and I want to know why?" asking greedily.

"Nani?" Kenuyasha twitched an eyebrow "You have got to be kidding me, Kaoru.." the author ask with a bit of annoyance. "Think about it, this is a Inuyasha story. Not a Rurouni Kenshin fic."

"Oh..." Kaoru said embarrassed "Silly me!" Pretending to bonk herself on the head for being ditzy.

Kenuyasha looked over to Sango and asked "Before I ask you the same question...I really need to know one thing, Sango."

Sango nodded "Sure."

"Since the Kazaana was actually not...a attack. Then, where did Inuyasha and Kenshin go to?" Kenuyasha asked.

"Hmm..." Sango thought for a moment "I would assume they are back at the studio sucking down Saki and playing cards."

Kenuyasha looked annoyed "Excuse me?" her eyebrow twitched once more as her hands formed fists. "You are telling me that this whole thing was a set up, just to ask me on why you have not been in my story?" Kenuyasha was getting upset to the point of her face becoming red. "Sango...there had be a very good reason why you did this as well."

Sango flinched, scared of the authors expression and her actions "Um...calm down Kenu...I uh..."

"Sango...Kaoru..." Kenuyasha was about to explode "I'm going to count to the number of five and if I don't calm down by that time...then the both of you will..."

Kaoru thought it would be funny to say something "Oh please...I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya style and..."

"One..." the author started.

Sango took a step back "Um Kaoru...I think you had better lay off."

"Two..." taking a deep breath.

"HA!" Kaoru continued "Why should I?"

"Three..." Closed her eyes, trying to block out the noisy assistant master.

"Kaoru...lay off or she will be so upset." Sango took a couple more steps back "I have seen her mad before, but her face shows that she is about to kill someone."

"Four..." Kenuyasha chanted.

"Yeah right...and what can she do to me?" Kaoru blurted out. She looked over the Kenuyasha and noticed her expressions were pointed at herself, not Sango. Witnessing the author's actions was beginning to frighten her. Kaoru taking a step back, realized too late that she was the target. "Um Sango...is she..."

"FIVE!" the last number was spoken.

"Better run Kaoru, otherwise, you will feel her wrath." Sango warned Kaoru.

Kaoru watched the authors every move, frightened of the outcome. Taking a step back to insure her escape.

"Kaoru, you are first..." Kenuyasha was fierce. You would of thought she had become youkai. Her eyes became blood-red, hair turning white as a ghost, even her aura was tremendous. It looked as if, the author herself, was one of Inuyasha's siblings, with the rage building up inside. here Kaoru."

Instead of stiffening up from fear, the assistant master ran out of the area like there was no tomorrow. With the amount of speed Kaoru displayed, even Koga would have been impressed.

Sango felt she was next to meet the glare of the infamous author. Bracing herself for impact. Sweat pouring down her face as she stiffened for the moment to arrive. What was going to happen to poor Sango?

Without warning, a giggle flew out of Kenuyasha. Covering her mouth, trying to hold her laughter, but it was obvious there was no way she could hold it in.

"Um...Kenu?" Sango asked confused, still a bit frightened of the authors actions.

"I was upset..." Kenuyasha began to speak, attempting to stop the giggling "But watching Kaoru run like that..."

Sango breathed in a sigh of relief. Maybe Kenuyasha will forget about what the girls did to her. Sango went to ask "Run like what?"

Kenuyasha's face was turning red from the laughter "With all this time I watched the anime, I've never seen that girl run so fast..."

Sango began to giggle herself. She had to admit, the way Kaoru ran was very funny.

"The way she ran.." Kenuyasha's laughter went to a small giggling session "...almost looked as if she was a chicken with its head cut off."

Sango laughed a little harder "That was what she looked like!"

A sudden change of expression from the authors face stopped the taijiya's laughter "But, don't think this will make me forget about your punishment, Sango."

Sango's face turned grim "Yes, Kenu....what will you do to me?"

"It will not be up to me..." Kenuyasha thought for a moment "Either Takahashi-sama will do that, or the houshi will accomplish this task."

"Eh?" Sango looked confused at the author "Why would I be punished by Houshi-sama?"

"Oh..." Kenuyasha rolled her eyes "Because the monk can't seem to keep his wandering hands off of you...and we all know how much you hate that."

Sango stiffened at the authors comment. She did dislike the fact of Miroku's hands wandering where they shouldn't...but, in a way, that was how he showed his affections for the taijiya. A wandering monks hands is more pleasant than a beating from Takahashi herself. "What you think is best, Kenu..." Sango bowed politely.

"Let's go find the boys." Kenuyasha suggested "I want to check on them."

Sango agreed. Nodding her head and flipping the monks robes over her shoulder.

As the two began their walk, Kenuyasha did notice the robes over Sango's shoulder. It made her ponder one thing. "Say Sango..." As the two kept walking.

Sango looked to Kenuyasha "Yes?"

"Are those Miroku's robes you possess?" Pointing to the clothing contained partially in Sango's grip.

A sweat drop formed on the taijiya's cheek. "Um, actually...they are." Almost tripping over her left foot, shocked by the authors question.

"Does that mean Miroku is..." Kenuyasha smirked, knowing very well that this would make Sango flinch. "...naked?"

Sango kept walking toward the area where the boys were at . Looking to the side to cover her blush "I don't know myself. I just found his clothes on the floor while he was showering and..."

Kenuyasha giggled "I see...well, I guess I will have to check on the monk myself. Just to make sure he is alright, of course."

Sango did flinch at the remark, but kept her pace. "I...I..." beginning to stutter "I need to go and do something..."as she quickened her pace, now keeping a great distance from the beginning author.

Kenuyasha knew where Sango was going. Too bad she couldn't see for herself on how the monk would look undressed. Of course she wanted to see him with no clothes on. Who wouldn't? Well, except for all the reviewers who are not women(and others who like that sort of thing, but we will not get into that scenario) Now, one question remained while Kenuyasha walked by herself.

"Oh crap!" She talked to herself "Which way to the boys?" Kenuyasha began to run and try to catch up with Sango. "Wait Sango! I don't know my way through the woods!"

Authors special note: No, I do not despise Kaoru, just thought it would be funny to give her a hard time. The same for Sango.

Not great, i know...ducks in the corner, trying to avoid the rotten vegetables and I know it's not a chapter. Well, I will need to start over chappie 47. Lost all the pages except for one. Had a reviewer help me pull up the chapter. Thanks Kiyana Va Sala! It will help! Hang in there, kiddies! Kenuyasha is back on track! 


	48. Chapter 48

Welcome back faithful readers! I was supposed to make some references for other reviewers today, but I feel this is of more importance. One of our ever beloved fans of Inuyasha and a wonderful fanfic writer has passed away. Her name is Bachan. She was one of the inspirations and reasons why, I began writing and drawing out my comic. A lot of people who followed Inuyasha knew about her comic "Hero for the 21st Century". She will be missed. If you want to learn more about Bachan and her story, go to my bio and find the link. We will miss you, Bachan. 

Ah...it looks as if I did upset some people about the cliffhanger from chapter 46. Well, you all know it needed to be done. Thanks for sticking with me kiddies!

hanyou witch 911...Fiery Demon Fox...inugurl229...Sintar...SeaBreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan (no, I am not a fan of that team, the only team I root for are..THE BEARS!)...kagome2009 (I do go into detail, but...the regulations on these sites are strict)...Dragon Man 180...putz-6...Hanyou-Lover-Always (that is still my favorite! CHOC COVERED PEANUTS!)...Darkness-Kitsune...spyrofate(my friend! Still eating those cookies you sent!)...owlman114...Kebin Katunna (and he still is)...Tory Taylor heehee)...Spike of Doom (YO SPIKE-O! How's it going?)...xAkix (glad you still love me!)...inuchick06 (still problems with the movie search?)...Lavadude (smiles)...Dueling Emotions...NordicaVB...Yuki-Sama16 (RAMEN!)...FoxylilRaven...bloomz-baby...Zir (can I have a Ben and Jerrys?) ...the chibi yukito (FLUFF!)...mellmuff (Where have ya gone?)...Chrissy 12 (how ya been?)...Muse of the stars...Gohan/videlgoten/trunks lover...Elisabeth...Arina ...Sesshomaru fan17 (How ya been?)...Catalina (gomen...too long)...Broken chains(I will look into it)...crazy-writer-girl...MyWay (maybe when the story is finished)...demonchik39...Angel of life...Animegirl175...

Alright, I know there is a ton more of our new and old reviewers. But, if I want to get this chapter posted, I may have to stop typing the names down. It's hard to believe how many people have gotten into this story. Please keep the reviews coming, like I said before, if it wasn't for you guys, this story would have been a no go for a long time!I love you guys! Thanks so much!

Inuyasha and the rest of the group do not belong to me. Takahashi-sama owns their asses. Thanks Rumiko...if it wasn't for you, Inuyasha would have never been born.

Chapter 47: A Birthday to Remember

A short distance away, our houshi and taijiya were walking along a path in the hidden forest of youkai, the one place these creatures treasured and valued more than their own lives. Rumors flew around certain villages, saying the youkai protect this sacred land without a second thought or any regrets. A land as remarkable as this needed to be protected at all costs.

The only two ningen that were allowed to be in this area were the ones who were friends of a hanyou. In fact, Miroku and Sango were the first ningen to actually set foot on this holy ground. The other was in the protective hands of a silver-haired half Inu Youkai. (Protective you say? More like hand tied...but that will be described later in the chapter)

Miroku and Sango proceeded down the path, conversing about the scenery. But knowing Miroku, he was trying to get the two lost. Maybe in a way he was, but he also wanted to give Inuyasha and Kagome space; for he knew why Inuyasha wanted to be alone with his koi. But he hoped it was more than what he thought; for he had learned so much about the hanyou from his past experiences.

From when they first met, they were only co-operating to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama, competing against one another to see who could collect the most. Now they have become the closest of buddies. Competing was now for fun and sport. The drinking party, the words of sarcasm, and to see who would kiss the girl first. But we all know who won that contest.

The couple reached a breaking point from the path and found themselves overlooking another lake, surrounded by lush trees of every kind imaginable. Miroku walked up to one of the trees and plucked a flower off of the lower branches. He then reached over to Sango and gently placed the budded bloom in her hair. "A flower for my lovely Sango..." The houshi replied with a warm smile.

The taijiya blushed at the houshi's gesture "Arigato, Houshi-sama."

Miroku keep his pleasant smile and looked over the sparkling lake, wanting to ask Sango for the longest time on one thing "Say, Sango..." he noticed a bird flying by and his eyes followed.

Sango asked "Yes, Houshi-sama?"

The bird flew off in the distance as he kept his eyes on the scenery. "Why is it you never call me Miroku?"

Sango was a little surprised at the question. Who would ever think he would ask this sort of thing? The taijiya thought for a moment before she answered, gazing at the houshi while he watched the scenery. His face was so serene, so peaceful. Sango was in awe at his unusual stare, softly smiling while she spoke "I was just trying to be respectful, that's all Houshi-sama."

Miroku turned to look at Sango. His eyes locked onto hers, keeping his serene expression. "If I was to ask, would you call me Miroku?"

Sango looked back into his eyes "I..."

"How long have we known each other, Sango?" the houshi asked sweetly. "About as long as Kagome-sama and Inuyasha have known each other, if I remember correctly." He placed a finger on his cheek. It seemed to help his thoughts. "Hai, it has been over two years now."

"Actually, Miroku, it has been about three years." Sango replied, correcting the houshi.

Miroku nodded. "That's right. It has been about thr..." He stopped in mid-sentence.

Sango looked at the houshi, confused. "What's the matter, Miroku?"

A look of surprise overtook his face. "Sango...did you just call me Miroku?"

Sango blinked in confusion, a little suspicious at the sudden change of expression. "Hai, I did."

The look of surprise turned into a giant smile. Miroku grabbed Sango, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, swinging the taijiya around in a circle as his smile grew bigger.

Sango was shocked. What has gotten into Miroku all of a sudden? He even began to laugh. She began to laugh herself. She couldn't help it. For some reason, witnessing Miroku laugh made her feel happy. The laughter between the two faded a little as he placed Sango's feet back on the ground. They both took a breath, trying to ease the subtle pain of the laughter. Sango asked with a slight giggle "Miroku...what was that all about?"

Before she knew it, Miroku smiled from ear to ear. He yelled out, excited. "She said it again, oh praise Buddha!"

Sango giggled a little harder and blushed. "Miroku...please!"

Miroku walked up closer to the taijiya and wrapped his arm around Sango. He looked into her eyes and asked sweetly. "Sango, please say it again"

Sango gazed back, almost speechless when he asked so sweetly. Before she could say a word, a voice came out of Miroku. Not his own, but one so familiar that it would annoy even the most patient of creatures. "Hai, please say it again." the voice seemed to be touched by the performance between the two love birds.

Miroku flinched at the voice. A little surprised at the outburst and covered Sango's body with his, protecting her with his own life. "Who goes there?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Sango looked around the area. She couldn't feel a demonic aura. Not a trace. She even looked behind her. Not a thing was there. But she knew she heard something. "Show yourself, coward!"

"It's just me, Sango." The voice popped out behind the taijiya. "Behind you, milady."

"Huh?" Miroku looked first and beheld the suspicious, familiar voice. "Oh, it is just you."

Sango turned around and looked at Miroku's shoulder. "Myoga-jiji?"

Myoga sat himself comfortably on the houshi's shoulder and nodded. "Hai, Sango, it is me."

Miroku spoke up. "How long have you been here, anyway?"

Sango nodded, still with a slight blush. "Exactly...how long have you been here?" It seems the two were a tad nervous about the flea watching the couple express their feelings towards each other. Just how much did Myoga see?

"Well, I..." A sweat drop formed on the flea's temple.

"Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha?" Miroku intervened. "I mean, you are his retainer, are you not?" Miroku was trying to get his point across. He wanted time alone with Sango and not to have any prying eyes.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, why aren't you with Inuyasha and Kagome-chan?" She was also implying that she wanted time alone with Miroku.

"I was, but..." Myoga began to look nervous. He stuttered, to a point where it seemed that the flea youkai was even afraid to mention what was going on with his lord.

Miroku noticed the wise flea's actions. "Myoga-jiji? Is everything alright?"

Sango became nervous herself. "Myoga-jiji? What's wrong? Is there something the matter with Inuyasha and Kagome-chan?"

Myoga looked up at the two and began to explain. "I was with the two, hai..." trying his best to explain "But, it was a good idea for me to leave."

"We all know you are a scaredy-cat when it comes to danger," Miroku replied. "What is the reason why you fled?"

"Inuyasha-sama is about to..." Myoga began to explain. "...claim Kagome."

Miroku's eyes lit up "...Really?" A small smirk occupied his face.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at the houshi a bit cross herself. "Please...that is between Inuyasha and Kagome-chan. Don't even think about going to the camp and peeking."

Miroku noticed the sudden name change, again. Sighing and replying "Man...that didn't last long." The houshi turned his attention back to Myoga. "So, why is it you fled from the scene? I mean...if I was in your shoes, I would have stayed and watched the show."

Sango's temper grew, as she mumbled to herself. "Figures..."

"I had to..." Myoga wiped the sweat from his brow. "When you're around a youkai when he or she is about to mate...that is not something that any creature should hang around to watch."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked with interest.

Sango had a good idea, but wanted to hear what Myoga had to say about the situation. She kept her attention focused directly on what he had to say.

Myoga composed himself and explained. "If a youkai, even a hanyou, was interrupted while trying to claim their mate...then that youkai, whomever was to intervene, would kill the perpetrator on first contact."

Miroku was shocked at the answer. "You are kidding, Myoga-jiji...are you not?"

Sango was not surprised. "I kinda figured you were going to say that, Myoga-jiji."

"You knew about this, Sango?" Miroku looked at the taijiya.

She nodded. "Of course. Who do you think you are talking to? My teachings from the village have taught me about youkai abilities, habits, movements and... yes, even their mating rituals."

"But..." Miroku placed a finger to his face. "Why would a youkai kill on first contact?"

Sango shook her head. "Would you want to be interrupted while you were doing that?"

Miroku suddenly felt stupid and scratched his head, embarrassed he didn't think of that in the first place. "You do have a point, but to kill?"

Myoga nodded. "Hai, youkai are very protective in the first place, especially when they are about to claim their life long mates."

Sango had a terrible image in her head. "I'm worried..."

"Hmm?" Miroku looked over to Sango "What is it, Sango?"

Her expression was not that of a calm taijiya. In fact, she looked troubled. "Since Inuyasha is hanyou...I wonder." Sango looked to the ground and went to her thoughts. A sudden jerk from the neck and a look of shock ran across her face.

"Sango?" Miroku took a step forward. "What is it, tell us!"

"I may be over-reacting... but since Inuyasha is hanyou, wouldn't that mean his ningen half would be more... I don't know... possessive?" Sango asked.

Miroku thought about that as well. "Well, I would think his youkai half would be more possessive than the ningen..."

"There is something else..." Myoga stated unexpectedly.

"Something else?" Sango asked with interest.

"Hai..." Myoga nodded. "The water here."

Miroku was a little confused. "The water? I don't understand, Myoga-jiji."

"Me neither." Sango shook her head, confused.

The wise old flea crossed his arms and began to explain. "The waters here are pure...and I know that both of you have noticed, have you not?"

Sango and Miroku both nodded.

"Something about the water here affects youkai, bringing out their true feelings." Myoga looked at Sango. "Sango, what would happen if Inuyasha went into those pure waters?"

"It could double in strength," She answered, "especially with his ningen half."

Miroku smirked. "Say Sango..." He looked over to Sango seductively.

Sango looked towards the houshi, noticing his expression. "Houshi-sama... don't even think about it."

"Again with the Houshi-sama..." Miroku whined. "But has this ever been proven, Myoga-jiji?"

Myoga wondered himself. "I'm not sure... no hanyou has ever bathed inside these holy waters."

"I'm a little worried..." Sango replied. "I'm gonna go check on Kagome-chan."

Miroku nodded. "Agreed, I'm coming, too."

Myoga tried to stop the couple. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Who knows what will happen if you interfere with Inuyasha-sama's ritual?"

Sango answered back, adjusting the pace of her footwork. "I'm more worried about Kagome-chan. Who knows what Inuyasha will do if he bathes in those waters?"

Myoga leaned over and whispered to Miroku. "Admit it, monk...you just want to watch the ritual..."

Miroku kept up with Sango's pace as he answered back. "Who wouldn't?"

We now leave our newly budded love birds behind to their chase and return to the hanyou and miko. Where did we leave Kagome and Inuyasha anyway? It seems your author has forgotten. Well, not really, just trying to keep everyone in suspense. I know, that was horrible on my part, but how can I forget my own story?

Anyway... from when we last left the two, Inuyasha pretty much had Kagome tied up with a cloth napkin. A cloth napkin? Hai, it is. But, did we also forget there was something else besides the cloth napkin at the hanyou's disposal?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome squirmed a little, trying to free herself from the napkin around her wrists.

The half Inu youkai smiled at his handiwork. "Nani? What's the matter?"

"Why did you tie me up?" Kagome kept the struggle.

A small chuckle flew out of his mouth. "I told you...for all the times you have teased me; it is now my turn to tease back." The hanyou leaned forward, over the miko's body. He came closer, hovering over her body, not making any contact. He stopped, with his face just above hers, like he was gloating over his prize.

"Now..." Inuyasha replied seductively, while lifting a clawed finger to Kagome's exposed shoulder. He softly stroked her delicate skin, as if to tickle but also to seduce the miko. "As I said...you will have to face the consequences, and I will make sure you get it today."

Kagome slightly trembled at what he had just said. She tried to gain a little courage and ask. "But, why today?" She was barely able to speak. It seemed his touches and words almost left her breathless.

"Heh..." Inuyasha chuckled once more, keeping his finger on Kagome, sliding it down farther onto her exposed body. "Don't you know what today is?"

She was succumbing to his will. "Today? Well...today is my eighteenth birthday."

He leaned his face closer to hers and kissed her cheek. "Exactly..."

Kagome finally figured it out, but she was still a bit weak from being subdued. "You were waiting till I was eighteen to claim me?"

"No..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, kissing it softly "...it's not claiming you; it's making love to you."

Kagome's eyes flew open with shock, but at the same instant she felt a little overwhelmed. She had wondered if the word claim was what they would call it when youkai obtained their goal. It was, in fact, the right word, but for a hanyou who has felt and actually experienced love... this would, indeed, be called making love. Kagome did have to add something, even as weak as she was. She began to moan, succumbing further to his will. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha kept his kisses slow as he led his lips to her exposed chest. "Nani...my koneko?" His words were so tender and sincere.

"I..." Kagome was still weak from his kisses and words. "I need you to untie me..."

His lips finally reached their mark as he could feel Kagome's body tremble, and he whispered. "No...I cannot."

She attempted to loosen the knot once more, but in her weak state, she couldn't. "Inuyasha please..."

"Do you really want me to loosen the napkin?" the hanyou answered, kissing the miko gently with his lips. As much as he wanted to continue his assault on her soft body, he wanted to hear what she wanted to say. Raising a hand to her breast so that he can continue his loving intentions, he lifted his head to look at her face and replied to her. "I don't want to untie you...yet."

She continued to squirm. "Why is that?"

He continued his massages. "I have to do something before I untie you..."

The miko squirmed more than before. What was the hanyou planning? The look in his eyes was so mischievous. Why did it make her feel uneasy? Or was she more excited than frightened? With all the strength that she could muster, Kagome pleaded with him. "Please Inuyasha, untie me...there is something I must do."

The hanyou smirked. "I have something to do, too..." Inuyasha looked to the side, as if he was searching for something. He used his loose hand and reached for what he was looking for. The cooler. He pulled it closer and opened the container.

Kagome just watched. The last time he opened the chest, he brought out the napkin. Now she was curious as to why he had just opened it once more.

Inuyasha did indeed find what he was searching for, as a giant smirk covered his expression. "Heh...I found what I was looking for..."

Kagome blinked a couple of times. "What was it you were looking for?"

"This..." the hanyou answered, as he lifted his hand to her neck and slid something cold along her neckline that made the miko jump. He chuckled lightly. "What's the matter?"

"What the?" Kagome said with chills going up and down her body. "What is it that is so cold?"

Inuyasha kept the cold object on her neck and began sliding it down farther on her body. It left streaks of cold water as he continued. If you guessed it right, it was indeed a ice cube. She trembled as he watched. He remembered all the times she would tease him and how he wanted to do the same to her. He was going to at first... the movie theatre, the shower incident before their first date and of course, their first kiss. During those times, it was very hard for him to hold back. But now...Kagome was of legal age, and also had the approval of her mother to be with the man she loved. Inuyasha was in control like he wanted...

Inuyasha kept his diligent stare focused on the trembling miko. He loved the way she couldn't handle the cold, wet object against her body, and it turned him on as she cried out his name occasionally.

"Inuyasha, please..." Kagome begged. "Please untie me..."

His ears tweaked at the request. "Heh..." he chuckled lightly. "Why do you want me to untie you?"

Kagome squirmed. "I...I have to do something before you continue."

The hanyou smirked and bent lower to her ear, whispering into it. "You can tell me. If you do not, I will not untie you."

Kagome barely had any breath to give as she spoke softly. The way he was going, she wouldn't be able to talk after a while, as she was becoming weaker. "Do not make me say it..."

"Keh...say what?" he asked while picking himself back up, now towering over her body. He looked down to her face, and the now smug look she wore. It was faint, but still visible. The hanyou's once sarcastic expression now looked grim.

"Um...Kagome..." He forced out, trying to show an innocent smile "You know I love you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled weakly. "Inuyasha..."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "Hai?"

"Osuwari..."

As Kagome spoke that word as softly as she could, she rolled to the side so that she wouldn't get squashed by the falling half-demon. He struck the ground face-first. It may not have been a powerful sit, but it still hurt enough for him to complain about the pain. "Itai..." he whined.

Kagome had one goal on her mind. Even as weak as her body was, she shook it off as best as she could and sat up. Her hands still tied, Kagome was able to reach the back of Inuyasha's neck. What was she doing to his neck, anyway? It seemed as if she was reaching for something. Inuyasha could feel her climbing on his back as she continued to reach.

"Ka...Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Just hold still..." She explained as she grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled off the object around his neck. Inuyasha's golden eyes flew open wide as he gasped.

"No... Is she doing what I think she is doing?"

It was indeed what he thought she was doing. Kagome was sliding off the subduing necklace, his magatama beads.

"Why?" he thought. "Why would she do this now? I don't understand."

The spell had already subsided, but he still lay there on the ground. The hanyou seemed happy at first... but then, for some strange reason... he felt compelled to stop her.

"This doesn't feel right. I can't let her continue!"

Kagome almost had the necklace completely free from his neck. It was around the top of his head as he grabbed her wrist and pleaded with her. "Kagome wait!"

Shocked by his sudden action, Kagome gasped at his request, still grasping his beads.

"Nani? Inuyasha? You don't want me to take it off?"

"I..." He sat up slightly. "It doesn't feel right..." he tried to explain. "It feels like you are taking a part of me away."

"Well..." She smiled weakly "I did have a reason for doing this."

He twitched an eyebrow. "Really?" Now he was interested "Care to tell me?"

Kagome's smile turned into a smirk. "What if I show you instead? But, first...I need you to untie me."

The hanyou watched her expressions. He seemed to be a little...uncertain. "Kagome? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Let me take off the necklace and I will show you." She was still smirking.

Inuyasha nodded. He was still a little uneasy as to what was on Kagome's mind. But it might have been more of interest and a little excitement than the feeling of uneasiness. He lifted his hands to her wrists and untied them. Kagome was now free to finish her little scheme. He took a deep breath and watched Kagome continue to take off the necklace. The beads went over his head and were now in the miko's possession.

The half Inu Youkai did indeed feel naked. He lifted one of his clawed hands and felt around his neck, feeling for the object that sustained him for three years, that was now gone. He looked over to Kagome as she played with the beads in her hands. "Heh..." he chuckled lightly. "Feels weird."

She smiled warmly. "It feels weird holding them." Kagome looked to the side and placed the beads on the ground.

The hanyou tilted his head to the side, as if to pop his newly freed neck. He still felt a little strange without the beads. They had been a part of him for so long. "So...what was it you wanted to show me, Kagome?"

Her warm smile was now a smirk once more. She crawled closer on her hands and knees and spoke seductively. "I know of other ways to subdue the youkai inside of you..."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at her sudden change of voice. "Kagome?" He swallowed hard. She was coming closer to him. "What are you doing?"

One of her hands touched his legs. Kagome was crawling on the ground like a neko. It almost seemed like the tables had turned. The dog was chasing the cat...now the cat was chasing the dog?

Her other hand went up farther on his body, now touching his thigh. "Koinu...I have wanted to be with you since the day we met."

Inuyasha began to breathe a little heavier. "And I wanted to be with you, as well..."

Her hand now climbed to his stomach. "So, will there be any holding back today?" Her voice was still sultry. It made the hanyou tremble a little, as if he was being subdued.

...Or was he?

His eyes were locked on her every movement, as he shook his head. "No... There will be no holding back." He began to reach out to her as she climbed closer on his body. His hand reached her face first while Kagome's legs wrapped around his torso. "No holding back... Not this time, not ever again."

Inuyasha stayed in his sitting position as Kagome sat on his lap. He smelled her rosy scent, his sensitive nose taking in a small whiff. That was all he needed. The smell of her hair, the aroma of her clean skin... everything about her filled his nose. He rubbed his nose along her neckline... her being was in his hands. Kagome began to stroke his silver mane as she spoke to him. "I know how to tame the beast within."

The hanyou's eyes became clouded as he gently purred. "Yeah? What are you gonna do, little girl?"

"Subdue you... without saying Osuwari." She looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

The hanyou flinched, but only for a moment, expecting to fall face forward from the familiar spell. But he then realized that he had no beads. Nothing to subdue him. Except for the miko who claimed she could subdue the savage beast. He chuckled lightly. "You had me there, only just for a second, though."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Got ya...but..."

"But?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not done with you yet." Kagome said mischievously.

His ears perked up as he smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah..." she said seductively. Still with no top on, the half naked miko unexpectedly pushed Inuyasha down to the blanket. She kept the same smile as she replied. "Who needs beads when I have myself to subdue you?"

Inuyasha smiled back. "That is right...who needs them when I have you?" His hands began to wander up Kagome's body once more. She grabbed his hands, to show him where she wanted to be touched. He let her take control.

The couple of the hanyou and the reincarnated miko became one that day. It took three years for the event to finally come together, but who ever said that love was ever easy?

And do you honestly think that the two were alone in this scenario? Think again. As Kagome gave off her heat scent, all the youkai close by could sense it. Koga; who was patrolling the perimeter, of the outer barrier, could sense what was transpiring.

Koga actually had to stop his rounds and laugh. He even congratulated the half-demon as he yelled out. "It's about time, Dog-turd!"

Sesshomaru was on the outside of the barrier. He could also sense that his younger brother was finally consummating. The regal youkai nodded. "Hai, it is about time."

Rin was watching her surrogate father, as she looked up and asked a question. "It is about time for what, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The Inu Youkai held his tongue while looking down at the young girl. He even began to sweat from her question. "Eh... you will know when you are older."

Shippo, on the other hand... what can we say about Shippo? He did not know anything about sex. But he did wonder what he sensed and smelled. Kirara knew and thought it was best if she tried to keep the young fox entertained.

As for the taijiya and the houshi, the old flea insisted they stop, knowing very well what was transpiring just beyond a certain hill. As loud as he could, he called out to them.

"Stop!"

Miroku and Sango halted in their tracks. "What's up, Myoga-jiji?"

"Don't go any further..." Myoga explained. "Kagome is alright, I assure the both of you. There is no need to continue the chase."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, and here I was all worried."

Myoga nodded. "Hai, I can sense, everything is al..."

Sango was about to turn to Miroku and see what he had to say about the situation. But, as she was turning her head, she saw the monk running faster toward the hill. "HOUSHI-SAMA! Get back over here! You don't need to be watching that!"

Miroku ran faster as he yelled out to Sango. "Don't worry; I'll let you know how it turns out!" However, he was busy thinking something else. 'Heck, I have been waiting to watch this for almost three years! No way in the world am I going to miss this!'

Well, we all know it was expected for the hentai monk. Construction is on the way for Chappie 48. You all think the story is over? Not yet, because there is a big twist to come. Thanks for the ongoing support of all my reviewers and great friends who keep coming for more!

The glossary: (there are to be major corrections in the near future, for the glossary, since I have come to find out that a lot of my translations are wrong, but...we will keep using the same ones till the end of the story)

Hentai: pervert or perverted Houshi: monk (Miroku)  
Taijiya: Demon exterminator (Sango)  
Hai: yes or acknowledgement Inu Youkai: dog demon Youkai: demon Hanyou: half-human half-demon Miko: loosely translated as a priestess, but is in actuality...a virgin woman residing in a Shinto shrine. There are 3 types of mikos...'pure' as in virgin, dark and live

Osuwari: sit Neko: cat Itai: ouch Koneko: kitten Ningen: human Shikon no tama: The Sacred Jewel of four souls


	49. Chapter 49

Konnichiwa fellow otaku's. It is I, Kenuyasha back from the dead. I honestly have no excuse for making this chappie over a year late. Just the fact, that I have been busy, lazy and enjoying life. Is that a good excuse?

Well, I hope you all still love me. And the hopes of Inuyasha coming back to any sort of animation in the future. The manga is still going strong. But, for now...we will finally see the ending of Inuyasha series, to the States coming this Fall. Hai, they have announced that just recently.

No posting of reviewers will be showed here. My goodness, folks...there are still more Kenuyasha fans out there than I can count. Hey, no complaints here. Have to apologize, but, my proofreader hasn't been seen since Christmas. Well, guess I was living without one from the beginning. If you are out there, Soulfire, I could use your help. And Melmuff, contact me if you can. 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, doesn't belong to me...his cute ass is the property of Takahashi-sama. Love ya, girl! (this chapter may or may not be too perverted, depending on if the upcoming conversation about sex is disturbing to anyone. No which...I hope it does not cause a problem. Arigato)

Chapter 49: Unexpected Twist

We are to catch up with our beloved characters. Going back to the secret mating grounds of high youkai society. A couple, whom was to finally become one, after many years of friendship, trust and loyalty. A hanyou, whom has proved his love by going far and beyond what any man, youkai or hanyou can accomplish. And a reincarnated priestess, whom has shown love, trust and patience beyond any mere human can do. And we, of all people, have been patient to finally see the outcome...

The day was turning out to be perfect. Inuyasha and Kagome were to tie their bonds. Miroku and Sango were to squabble with one another on how much of a hentai the monk can really turn out to be. Even as he was, Sango was happy to be with him. Turns out, Miroku wasn't able to view the long awaited scene of Inuyasha's mating ritual. As fast as he ran up the hill, it seemed as if Myoga was faster...he is afterall a youkai, he maybe be small and a flea, but youkai do seem to be faster than any humans. The wise flea had to give the monk a little nip, just to remind him, if anyone was to get too close, while Inuyasha was to claim his mate, he wouldn't have his two legs as we speak.

Guess that was enough to convince the monk to stop and savor his walking abilities.

Even as perfect as the day turned out, ever think it was just...too perfect? Seems like it with every story line...and this one, is no an exception. As our beloved group was savoring life...a short distance away, something or someone was unwrapping a serious plot.

Three figures were from afar, watching...waiting...behind thick shrubbery. Too thick to see with human and youkai eyes alike. They were talking in almost silence, so no creature, with sensitive hearing, could hear from close or afar. 

"How is the barrier holding up?" asked a cool and collective voice.

Another figure answered, standing behind who seemed to be the leader of the three. "Quite well, considering the she has been holding it for a long time."

"Heh..." answered the person holding up the barrier with a slight grumble "How can you underestimate me?"

"Just the facts..." the cool figure replied, with a straight face. He was to keep his eyes on Inuyasha and Kagome. "After all...is it not true Kagome is now more powerful than any miko alive..." He smirked "...or deceased"?

The person holding the barrier began to waver. Her sight went to the cool, male figure. She obviously did not like what she heard. "How dare you say that!" Lowering her hand. "Would you like me to bring the barrier down so they may notice our whereabouts?"

The male figure slightly laughed "Kukuku...are you actually ready to bring this plan into action, as you are?" Not leaning his head, to look at the female figure, but his eyes followed her voice. "In your present condition, you will need ample rest to continue."

The woman gained her composure and took her sights back to Inuyasha and Kagome. The more she looked, the more she seemed to hate the couple. She raised her hand to hold the barrier.

"As I thought..." the male figure replied. "In order for us to get what we both want, we need to work together." He turned his head to look at the person standing behind him. "Get ready, we will move as soon as they do."

The person nodded in response.

A monk, sat on the bottom of a swaying grass-filled hill, grumbling to himself. Arms crossed across his chest. No real words were coming out except for one phrase "I just have to know..." was repeated over and over again. But, it was just more grumbling than anything. A flea youkai sat on his shoulder for support.

"I wonder why Miroku keeps having that same expression?" Shippo was to look over to Sango. He licked a lollipop while asking "Wouldn't his face freeze after a while?"

The taijiya couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I don't think it will, but he was to learn a valuable lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" Shippo asked.

Sango flinched as she smiled to the kitsune "Um...how about if I tell you when you are older?" A sweat drop formed on her brow.

Shippo shook his head with a sigh "Why is that everyones answer when I am to ask an important question?" The kitsune was to jerk his head and look up at the hill. Something grabbed his attention suddenly.

"Kagome!" yelling as he was to get up and run to the top of the hill.

Inuyasha and Kagome were indeed standing on top of the grass filled hill. Walking hand in hand. Looking content... very happy. Before they could take anymore steps down the hill, Shippo was jumping into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! Kagome!" the kitsune yelled, giving her a hug.

"Shippo-chan!" the miko laughed, hugging him back "Whats wrong?"

"I missed you, why were you wanting to be alone with Inuyasha all night?" Shippo asked "And what is that smell?"turning his nose to Inuyasha. The scent seemed to be stronger on him than Kagome. "It almost smells like when my mother and father were to..."

Kagome didn't know want to say. Jaw dropping, all she could do was look at Inuyasha. His reaction was priceless as his face turned white as a ghost. "Smell?" the hanyou responded back sweating a river. "I ...I don't know what you are talking about."

Shippo jumped over to Inuyasha's shoulder, taking in a bigger whiff. "There is definitely a weird scent. And it's mostly surrounding you."

The hanyou's eyebrow twitched as he grabbed Shippo, by the back of his clothing "Runt, get lost!" Inuyasha was to throw Shippo from the top of the hill and surprisingly, into Miroku's hands.

The entire group watched as they witnessed Miroku running up the hill in top speed. As if he was excited. Excited to talk to Inuyasha about something. Shippo was just happy to have, the monk, catch him. Sighing in relief.

The monk, stopped dead in his tracks as he stopped in front of the hanyou. Taking a breath, Mirkou grabbed Inuyasha, by his arm, and began to walk down the hill. He replied "My friend, I need to speak with you about urgent business."

Inuyasha was being dragged, by the pushy monk. His ears twitched wondering what was up. "What business? We need to take Kagome home so her mother won't worry."

"Hai hai..." Miroku nodded "We are going now, but I need to talk with you about personal business." They were to get a good distance away, from the girls as Miroku looked back. He yelled out loud enough for Kagome and Sango to hear. "We are leaving now, ladies...we'll come back for our things later."

Kagome looked on a little confused. Sango finally reached the hill, where Kagome stood as she asked "Sango-chan, whats up with Miroku? He seems to want to distance himself from us."

Sango sighed as she shook her head "Men...if I know Houshi-sama, he wants to know about your little experience."

The tajiya and young priestess started to walk down the grassy hill as Kagome asked "Experience? Heh, is that what they are calling it now a days?" She shook her head as Sango mimicked.

Miroku squeezed Inuyasha's arm, as he did seem anxious to pop a certain question. Even Shippo, as furious as he was with Inuyasha, wanted to know what was up. Shippo asked with a little concern "Uh, Mirkou...? Are you alright?"

Mirkou looked down to the kitsune, who was being held in the monks other arm, was to ask Shippo "Please Shippo, cover your ears, this is not for children to listen."

"I am not a kid!" Shippo said in distaste. "I am old enough to know of..."

Miroku became a little more aggressive with his request "Shippo...PLEASE, for the love of Kami, cover your ears."

Inuyasha became spooked. "Say Shippo..." The hanyou replied "...just cover your ears, this seems a little serious."

The fox demon nodded "Geez...no matter what, I am always out of the loop."

Shippo finally covered his ears as Miroku was to check with the girls behind. Whatever he wanted to know or had to say was serious. "Okay..." the monk spoke "I have to know..."

Inuyasha looked at Mirkou seriously "Yeah...I sensed it, too."

The monk nodded "It was just for a instant, ne?" The boys kept walking as they tried to figure it out "Who do you suppose it was?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Not sure, I couldn't get a good whiff. It seemed to been of more than one person or creature. But, one seemed very familiar..."

"Were you able to get a smell from anything?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha nodded "Hai..."

"And what was it?" Miroku looked concerned, the hanyou's expression was turning grim.

Inuyasha lowly spook "...of graveyard soil."

"oh..." Miroku looked down to the ground.

"It's okay, Miroku.." Inuyasha reminded the monk "I can handle it...Kikyo is a thing of the past.."

Miroku smiled, relieved of his answer. "Okay, I'm glad to hear. But, one thing still bothers me, you say there might have been more people or creatures, correct?"

Inuyasha looked to Miroku "Hai, and I couldn't smell, the rest. That is why, I think it is best we hurry back to her time." He looked behind to make sure the girls were still there. As he looked back to Miroku, the hanyou asked "Is that why, you kinda rushed me, to get the girls back to the present?"

"That's part of it..." Miroku looked to Inuyasha. "There was something else I wanted to know..."

"And that is?" Inuyasha pinned his ears back, sensing something mischievous about the monks sudden facial change.

"Just curious..." Miroku smiled innocently "since you are a dog demon..."

Inuyasha was waiting for the question as patient as he could "Uh huh..."

Biting his lip, wanting to know so badly, but didn't want to be killed in the process. "Is it true...if you were to have sexual relations..."

The hanyou was beginning to see where this was going as his face turned grim "Miroku..." they both kept walking toward the edge of the sacred grounds.

"Well..." Miroku scratched his chin, innocently as he could.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Inuyasha finally lost his temper. Stopping dead in his tracks, as Miroku stopped as well.

"Okay okay!" Mirkou shook his hands, in his own face "I just want to know, since you are a dog youkai and you have sex with a woman, would that mean, you would do it..."doggy style"?"

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku's face, almost as if he was about to kiss him. "Is that what you wanted to ask me? If Kagome and I were to do it "doggy style"?"

"Um...yeah, sure." Scratching his head.

"Huh..." Inuyasha smirked "You want to know if me and Kagome did it doggy style...:" His clawed hand fell to his hip.

Mirkou nodded "Please..." smiling from ear to ear. It looked as if Inuyasha would tell him without fail. After all, they are best friends. They would tell each other their most, deep dark secrets, They have from the past, so, would it be the same now?

The two friends were almost to the edge of the barrier, where the youkai sacred grounds ended. They both stood, as Inuyasha debated on telling him if he was to or not have any special sex secret called "doggy style" Miroku was very anxious, he couldn't stand the wait. Inuyasha kept his smirk as Mirkou spoke out "SO?"

"Heh..." Inuyasha laughed "Well, if you really want to know..."

A sudden gust of wind interrupted the hanyou. A small twister overcame the close friends as low and behold, the wolf youkai appeared. "Yo, whats up guys?"

Mirkou frowned and grumbled. "I can't believe this...I will never know!" He flopped himself, pouting, in the grass as Shippo took his hands off his ears,

Kouga blinked his eyes in confusion, looking over the monks despair "Hey, dog breath, whats up with him"?

Inuyasha complained "What do you want, flea bag"?

"Hey hey...no need for pet names." Kouga remarked "as much as I love them, I came to find you after I sensed something...it didn't feel right, for some reason." He seemed a little uneasy.

Inuyasha became serious "You as well, eh?" he nodded "I did, too...we are gonna move the girls back to Kagome's time, so they will be safe."

Kouga smiled playfully "Well, I'll be damned...you can come up with ideas, after all, eh dog boy?"

"ARG! Will you lay off?" Inuyasha rushed to the wolf youkai and stood with him face to face "I swear Kouga, you really love to piss me off, don't ya?"

Kouga cackled with a cheesy grin "Anything to get your fur in a bunch."

The hanyou growled under his breath "Just keep goin'...you won't get very far.."

Mirkou interrupted the quarrelling duo "Hey fellas..."

"NANI?" yelling as they both rushed to Mirkou's face, very frustrated.

He pointed his finger in the other direction and asked "Notice something missing?"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga blinked their eyes confused, it was obvious they both were still upset with their lame remarks toward each other. Looking where Miroku was pointing "Missing something?"

Miroku sighed "Um, yeah..." he kept pointing in the same direction "Something of most importance.."

Shippo became distraught. He looked back, over Miroku's shoulder, as he can already sense the present danger. "No..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed a upcoming presence.

"MOVE!" a figure rushed above Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo. He swung his sword, blocking the attack.

"What the..." Kouga held his arm up, in his face, to block the dust from the attack.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"Baka..." the figured replied as he landed back on his feet, gained his regal composure and placed the sword back in his sheath. "Why didn't you sense the danger? Some hanyou you've turned out to be"

Inuyasha grumbled outloud "Shut up, Sesshomaru..." dusting himself off as he looked frantically for the attacker. "Who was it? Did you see him?"

Miroku had a sudden thought. "Hey...where's Myoga?" He looked around the area, to see if he could find him. His eyes took him to his friends. Not a peep. Even searched on Shippo. Not even on him. Then, he took his sights to Sesshomaru. Wouldn't you know it... "Hey Myoga-sama...hows it going over there?"

Inuyasha was to look to where Miroku was looking. He nodded, "Oh, okay...so, it's not safe with us, is it Myoga"?

Sesshomaru looked to his own shoulder and asked "Why are you on my person, flea?"

Miroku asked Myoga "Hey, when did you actually jump off my shoulder?"

The flea was nervous with all these people asking him these questions as he tried to answer "Well, ya see..."

The regal youkai smirked "So, it is safer with me."

"Take cover!" Kouga yelled out to the group. He created a whirlwind to block the next attack. As he gained enough speed, the whirlwind kept blocking the blows coming toward them. He was to look and see if he could find the person responsible. Then, it hit him. Why it felt out of place and the monk was speaking of "something missing". His eyes became furious with hate, his legs began to flex with adrenaline as he looked up and realized the situation. Clutching his fists yelling "Kagome! My Sister! Kuso, bitch!"

"Nani?" The group looked to find why Kouga was pissed off. Shippo already sensed something wrong as he found the truth first. His eyes became watered with tears "Kagome..."

Finally, Inuyasha caught what was transpiring. Ears pinned back, growling under his breath. "Kagura...you bitch, why? I thought..."

High in the sky, it indeed was Kagura. Floating with her feather which usually resides in her hair when not used. Fan outstretched in one hand as the other, held down Kagome. "I am the wind. Even...if I want my freedom, I still have to obey Naraku's orders."

Miroku can see the pain in Kagura's eyes. From her looks, she has been wanting to be free for for so long. "We can help you..." Shippo still on his shoulder keeping silent, as he watched Kagura diligently

Kagura's eyes widened with hope, from his words. She led her sights to Sesshomaru. Recalling the time asking for his assistance. How cold he was back then...following him for his pursuit to kill Naraku for his own personal reasons. One of many was Rin. Thinking to herself 'Should I side with them? CAN I side with them?'

Kouga was watching the two talk. He let his wind blocker subside. His adrenaline began to calm, in hopes of Kagome's release.

The monks tender smile tried to confide her, outstretching his hand "If we work together..it is possible, Kagura..."

Inuyasha even let his guard down to show they can be trustworthy. His ears perched back in place. His sights were on Kagome and her well being, willing to do anything to get her back. "Kagura, please..."

She was fighting with herself. Closing her fan, about to speak as her spirits were lifting, one Saimyoushu appeared. The face of the Wind youkai turned stern 'I was starting to believe again...' Keeping her hand on Kagome, she looked down to the monk who began her hopes. 'I'm sure, there will be a day , monk...'

Miroku saw her expression as he whispered "Don't give up Kagura..." When he replied that, he could see a tear from her eye.

"KAGURA! COME BACK!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't take her away!

"Heh, my master has other plans for her..." The feather began to lift slowly. "If you want her back, you know what needs to be done." She took one last glimpse to Sesshomaru. The one whom she is believing in the most. 'I know, you will be the one to free me...and everyone else...' She looked away as the feather lifted her clear out of everyones site.

Inuyasha began to tense up and attempted to follow. "NO!" Miroku stopped him. Placing his arm in front of Inuyasha's chest

The hanyou growled at his friend "Get off me!" She's taking Kagome away!" He swatted Miroku's arm to the side

"Let her go." The wolf youkai even suggested. Looking to Inuyasha. Even his face was calm.

"Who and what gives you the right to tell me what to do, wolf!" The half youkai ran to Kouga's face. "She is my mate, not yours!"

"Because, we have just gained an ally" Kouga replied. "I could see it in her eyes..."

Inuyasha, blinked dumbfounded, looking in Kouga's eyes.

"I agree with you," Miroku walked to the wolf and hanyou. "I'm sure Kagura will help us, if we are to help her..."

"With Kagura?" Inuyasha crossed his arms with doubt "How can you be so sure?"

"Because she has asked for my help in the past..." Sesshomaru was to interrupt, walking to the group. Hair swaying in the light passing breeze.

Inuyasha looked to his brother "Incredible...but then why did she turn down our offer for help?"

"It's obvious she had to keep the act up, to protect herself." Myoga intervened, still perched on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "She is strong, but not strong enough. Naraku is so much more powerful than before. He almost has a complete Shikon No Tama."

"Kohaku..." A weak Sango replied. "My brother, is still under his control."

"Sango..." Mirkou leaned down to pick her up. The first blast, from Kagura knocked her to the ground, but was a safe distance away from the attacks. Slowly, she went back to her feet with his help. "Are you alright?"

Her face was in tears. "If I was awake enough, I could of asked Kagura if Kohaku was..."

"He is alive." Sesshomaru spoke, looking to Sango. "My last encounter with Kagura showed the boy to be alive."

"Thank Kami..." Sango said with relief.

"When did you see Kagura last?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru answered "When I was patrolling the grounds, outside of the barrier yesterday."

"So...they got inside the barrier, after all" Inuyasha responded. "Thought these grounds were unpenetratable?"(I'm not sure if unpenetratable is even a word, but I like it)

"Almost..." Sesshomaru answered back. "Strong youkai can still sneak in if they find a weak point on the barrier. Thats why we ask youkai from the society to watch the grounds."

Miroku pondered for a moment. "We should of asked Kagura about the venomous vapors, if it was Naraku's or not."

"I think the best thing we need to do now is regroup." Inuyasha suggested. We need our weapons and plan a strategy."

"I agree." Miroku nodded. Sango on his shoulder as Shippo was on the other. "Inuyasha, I will accompany you. We can devise a plan while going to the well. " He looked to Sango asking "Would it be alright, Sango if I borrowed Kirara, to go to the well? It'd be much quicker."

She nodded "Hai, Houshi-sama." Miroku placed her gently back on the ground and kissed her forehead. She smiled in response.

"Shippo, we are depending on you to watch Sango for us." Inuyasha looked to the kitsune, as Kirara transformed to give Mirkou a ride. "Think you can do that for us?"

Shippo pounded his chest "You can count on me." He walked to Sango's side and sat down. "We will collect the supplies by the waterfall."

"Hey, what about me?" Kouga complained while placing a hand to the hip.

"You have work to do, scouring the grounds for intruders." Sesshomaru reminded Kouga. "Don't forget it's your turn."

"Oh, right." Kouga replied embarrassed from almost forgetting.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha called to the wolf tribe leader. "I..."

The wolf smiled "Don't worry, I will keep a sharp look out for her." His eyes showed encouragement.

Inuyasha nodded back in response. "Thanks Kouga..."

"Meet at the waterfall then." Mirkou said while sitting on Kirara's back.

Everyone else responded. "Agreed."

Sango and Shippo were left to themselves. Shippo saw the tear in Sango's one eye and wiped it away with his small paw. "Think you can walk Sango?"

"Yeah, I think so...we have to hurry and grab our supplies, Shippo." She answered back, stumbling back on her feet.

Kouga went back to scouring the grounds. Looking for any sign of entry to the barrier and his sister.

Sesshomaru, whom was accompanied by Myoga, went to talk with the youkai council about the situation. The possible threat, of a upcoming war, was at hand.

Inuyasha almost forgot, as they were close out of the grounds. "Oi, Miroku...do me a favor." stopping himself from running. "My sword is back at the waterfall."

"Okay..." Miroku and Kirara began to turn around to grab his sword. "But, only on one condition..."

Inuyasha already knew what he was gonna ask. "Get your head out of the gutter." Looking to the ground, clutching his fist. His thoughts were on Kagome.

"We will hurry!" Miroku called to Kirara. "Lets run like the wind!" She sped off as quickly as she could.

Inuyasha stood alone, with his thoughts. Shaking his head "I should of watched you more closely, my koneko-chan...my koishi." Blaming himself, raising his head, screaming "Naraku, wait until I find you, you're dead!" throwing his fist in the air for revenge

Almost back to the waterfall, Miroku could hear Inuyasha's screams. He wondered something himself, as he urged Kirara to keep going. "If they wanted Kagome-sama so badly...why did they wait until now, to act?"

Another chappie come and gone. Many might wonder why I placed Kagura as an ally.(or have I?) Well, she is fighting to be free in the anime, is she not? Progress will start on the next one as soon as this one is posted. Thanks to everyone whom has kept readin'. LOVE YA, GUYS! 

Extra note: The translations will still be used until the story is completed. They maybe wrong...or right. Who knows? I have heard from various fans, with some of the words, so till then, be patient and in the future, the story will be fully proofread, fixed and illustrated. Until then, friends. See ya next chappie! 


End file.
